Shadows
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon realizes that she is pregnant with Jack's child. But he abandoned her and her only support is Lieutenant Andy Flynn, whom she considers her enemy. Whether this hatred will grow into love? (Please R&R) [NOW COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Friday was a tiring day for the team. They had just finished the last rough murder case. Captain Sharon Raydor was sitting in her office thoughtfully. She took off her glasses and put them on her desk. For several days now, she didn't feel particularly well. She had a lot of problems with Rusty and especially with her husband Jack that every night came home drunk to death.

She just didn't know what to do. She was still married to him only because of Emily and Ricky. But now they had grown up and lived in New York. She was no longer obliged to have a relationship with him. In fact, she was considering divorce. But a few days ago it had happened something strange. Something she had never expected.

That night, Jack had arrived home earlier than expected and a huge surprise for Sharon, he wasn't drunk. Sharon was quite surprised by this strange fact. Somehow, after many years, they'd slept together again. Sharon simply couldn't believe that she has made this mistake to be with him again, considering divorce. She couldn't believe it. And now, she felt fear. She was terrified by the fact that she might be pregnant. She didn't even want to think about that possibility.

Naturally, she isn't thought to have a baby of her age and again with Jack. She knew very well that he's never been a good father to Emily and Ricky. Besides her age, that was a reason she doesn't want a child right now. She just would have to be crazy, thinking that. But she just could see the signs and changes. She felt nausea and dizziness. She vomited several times a day and she was convinced that despite her age, she's pregnant.

Besides these problems, however, she had a lot of problems with her team and her colleagues. Especially with Lieutenant Flynn. She'd never seen a stubborn person like him. He was stubborn. They constantly had a dispute and she just didn't know how to cope with the work and her family. Nothing was different and with Lieutenant Provenza. She couldn't deal with him, also. He and Lieutenant Flynn were good friends and she always said that the two are very similar.

Tonight, Sharon decided to come home early. She put her important papers in a drawer and she put her glasses in her pocket. She saw slightly blurred and it was another terrible sign for her. She took her coat in her hand, but at that moment she felt she might vomit at any moment. She quickly put her coat on her chair and ran to the bathroom.

Andy Flynn was surprised by her strange movements. Although he didn't care for her, regarding her as an enemy, he was also a human somewhat and he was worried about her. He put the folder on his desk and imperceptibly, walked to the bathroom. He wanted to make sure that his boss is well.

He decided to wait outside, but he clearly could hear her vomiting. He thought that this is because of some food and turned his head. Sharon vomited several times, washed her face and then came out of the bathroom. She was startled slightly and was surprised seeing Lieutenant Flynn before her. She took a deep breath, her hand finds her stomach and approached him.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what are you doing here? You already began to follow me?" she asked very professionally and sternly, looking at him coldly. Andy shook his head, dissatisfied and looked at carefully.

"Look, Captain, I have no bad intentions. I was just worried about you. You don't feel good and I think I can help in some way." Sharon laughed mockingly.

"You will help me? Oh, Lieutenant, don't be ridiculous. You can't help me. Besides, you have no right to interfere in my life. Even if I had requested help from you, I'm convinced that you wouldn't have me helped, never. You're stubborn and selfish. Yeah, you're selfish." Sharon said angrily. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. He once again convinced that she is more stubborn than all the other women he knew before. He looked at her with anger.

"Captain, I asked you as a colleague who wants to help, but obviously, you always behave so arrogantly with all your subordinates. But especially with me, you behave like an animal. No, Captain. You can be my boss but I'll not let you treat me this way." he said firmly. Sharon gave him a cold look quickly, she had no time to argue with him right now. She suddenly felt slightly dizziness when she would faint, Andy Flynn took her gently. He looked into her bright green eyes. Sharon looked into his brown eyes. She couldn't believe that she's in this situation. She was in Andy's arms, who was holding her tight. She stepped back slightly.

"Be careful, Captain." he warned sternly. Sharon looked at him in anger again.

"I can take care of myself, I think you are the one who should be careful." she said firmly and walked toward her office. Andy quickly returned to his desk and sat angrily in his chair. Lieutenant Provenza sat next to him and looked at him closely.

"Hey, Flynn, what happens? You're like fireball. Why are you so angry?" he asked concerned. Andy shook his head.

"This woman makes me nervous." he said angrily. Provenza looked at him questioningly. "Captain Raydor." Andy said immediately. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Well, don't bother her. She's always been capricious. Besides, if I need to remind you, she's your boss and you're her subordinate. She sets the rules." he said sarcastically and walked to his desk. Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment. A few minutes later, he saw Sharon, who walked toward the elevators. He immediately followed her because for some reason he was still worried about her. He wanted to help her at any cost.

"Captain." he stopped her in front of the elevator. Sharon turned to him and looked at him with surprise.

"Lieutenant Flynn, you have a problem?" she asked coolly. Andy sighed and looked around.

"No, Captain, I just wanted to tell you that if you don't feel well, I can drive you home." Sharon nodded with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, but I think there's no need. I can do. Don't worry." she quickly got into the elevator, leaving Andy to look into the void. Andy sighed and shrugged. He immediately returned to the rest of the team. He sat at his desk thoughtfully. He didn't know why, but he kept thinking about Sharon and her health. To her strange movements. For her.

On the way home, Sharon stopped at a pharmacy and bought three pregnancy test. She couldn't believe that she does things like that at her age. But how she could be pregnant by Jack? It was nonsense to her. Fortunately, tonight, Rusty was out with friends and she could do these tests alone. She came home, threw the keys and went into her bedroom and make the tests as quickly as possible. She had to wait three minutes to see the result. These were the longest three minutes of her life. She just was confused and didn't know what to do.

After three minutes, Sharon took the tests in her hand with fear. When she saw three positive tests with two pink lines, her eyes widened. Now she was completely convinced that she is pregnant. She threw the tests in the basket and went back into the living room. She sat down and leaned back. Tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. She felt fear. She well knew that Jack would never accept this child. She couldn't have an abortion, too. It was against her religion. In addition, she was a loving mother who would never terminate her child, even if it isn't born.

Suddenly, the door opened and she saw Jack, who again was drunk. Again. She quickly wiped her tears and decided to talk to him about her pregnancy. She had to talk about it. He had a right to know. Although she didn't believe that he'll accept this child, she had no choice. She couldn't believe what is happening right now. She made him sit on the couch and stood before him.

"Jack, we need to talk." she began. Jack frowned and looked at her, seeing unclear.

"For what?" he asked, leaning back. Sharon could clearly see how drunk he was. Would he understand?

"Look, Jack, I'm shocked. I can't believe this is happening, but today I realized that I ... I'm pregnant." Although he was drunk, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Wait a minute ... Sharon, this is a joke?" Sharon shook her head angrily.

"Of course not! Jack, I'm pregnant. That's the truth." Jack was angry and stood before her.

"Do I believe you? This child is not mine!" he shouted. Sharon's eyes blazed with anger.

"Jack, stop! This child is yours. You know very well that I don't cheat and I would never do that." Jack laughed.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. But whatever happens, I'll never accept this child." he said firmly, took his jacket and left. Sharon wept with rage and pain. She couldn't believe what a fool she is. She was really stupid to sleep with Jack again and now is pregnant with his child. She was no longer young and she didn't have the same force again to raise a child all alone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her tears and looked at the clock, wondering who could be so late. She cautiously opened the door and her eyes widened with surprise. Lieutenant Flynn stood before her. She sighed and invited him inside.

They sat on the couch in silence. He watched her carefully and questioningly. His head was full of questions that seek answers. He cleared his throat and asked softly, "Captain, are you all right?" Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I don't know, Lieutenant. If I have to admit my life is complete hell. A labyrinth from which I can't escape." He sat close to her and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Captain, whatever happens, I want to know. I'm your colleague. Well, I'm not your friend, rather I'm like your enemy, but you can share with me. I assure you that I'll keep it in secret." he assured her. Sharon looked at him with a smile. Yes, Lieutenant Flynn was stubborn and a bit selfish, but he wasn't like Jack. He had heart and soul. She took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Well, well. Actually, I know this seems strange and impossible, but, Lieutenant, I ... I'm ... I'm pregnant." Andy's eyes widened. He fell into shock.

"What? Pregnant? But how?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"I know I'm a fool. I thought about divorce and suddenly somehow I got pregnant by Jack and he denied that child. I knew it would happen, but I'm no longer young to raise a child completely alone." she admitted with sad look. Andy looked at her sadly. He didn't know what to do. He was the only one who can comfort her. He was the only one who was with her right now. But he's never been interested in her. Now, however, he didn't feel anger and hatred towards her. He was here, ready to help with whatever he can.

"Captain, calm down. Everything will be fine. I'll always be here. I'll help you, whatever happens. I promise you." he said quietly. Sharon looked at him confused. She couldn't believe that exactly Lieutenant Flynn - the man who considers her as his enemy tells her that will help her.

Without thinking even more, she snuggled against him. He was the only one who is beside her at this difficult time. He was the only one who can help her. Both had forgotten about their disputes and their hostility. Andy hugged her tightly, rubbing her back comfortingly. He also wasn't sure what will happen from now on, but he was convinced of one thing - he would be up to Sharon whatever happens.

Sharon had always thought Andy as her enemy. But now he was the only one who was with her at this difficult time. And the only consolation for her was his warm embrace that made her forget about everything else.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharon was still in Andy's arms. Andy held her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. He didn't know what he's doing right now. He had always said that Captain Raydor is his enemy - his boss, was his enemy. What was different this time? Why he was worried about her so much? Even he didn't know ...

On the other hand, Sharon also didn't know what she was doing. She was in her subordinate's arms, her enemy, Lieutenant Flynn. But if she had to admit, she felt more comfortable than ever. She had gotten the peace in his warm embrace. She didn't want to move away or start a dispute as always.

Sharon and Andy felt pretty comfortable together. Andy was happy, seeing that he could help Sharon at this difficult time. He was the only to her and he was obliged to help her. But he really wanted to help her. What was the reason? He had no idea. They've always been Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn, but here, they were just Sharon and Andy without any formalities.

After a few minutes, Sharon slept peacefully in his arms, forgetting about all the problems. Namely, Andy had made her forget everything. She was grateful for his sincere support. Andy looked at the clock. He really had to go before Rusty to come home. He looked at Sharon and smiled slightly, seeing how beautiful she sleeps in his embrace. But he couldn't believe it. She was his enemy - he remembered it a few times, he had to leave without being more interested in her, but he refused. He wouldn't leave her alone at this difficult time.

Sharon was fast asleep and didn't feel anything but his warm and peaceful embrace. She had found peace in him - in Lieutenant Flynn. It was so strange for both of them. But none of them didn't want to ruin this peaceful moment. Andy immediately decided that Sharon has to sleep in her bedroom to not doubt Rusty. But what would he say when Rusty see them together in this way? That would be quite an awkward situation that he couldn't explain.

He didn't want to wake Sharon in any way. He was trying to be quiet as possible. He gently picked her up and took her in her bedroom, leaving her on the bed. He was thankful that she didn't wake up. He sighed wearily and looked at her with a slight smile. Only now, he saw something else in her - her beauty. He never had it drawn so much attention. He had always argued with her, she was always an enemy, nothing more. He couldb't even bear to see her. But now, now it was quite different. He clearly could see how beautiful she was and how unfair and meaningless life she had with Jack.

And after all this, Jack had given up his child, knowing that Sharon is pregnant with his child. Even Andy couldn't believe that Sharon was with him again although she had always been told that she wants a divorce. She was stubborn and hard woman. That was clear. He turned and looked at the clock. Rusty could arrive at any moment, he had to leave - even without desire. They weren't even talked about whether she would tell about her pregnancy to Rusty and to the team. He sighed wearily, took his jacket and quietly left.

As soon as he came home, he felt indescribable emptiness inside him. He couldn't describe this emptiness with words. He didn't know why he feels that way, but if Sharon had left a deep impression on him. He shook his head wearily and threw keys and sat on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes. He repeatedly recalled her beautiful face and her sad green eyes. Her pregnancy, her helplessness and her tears. Apparently, she really needed help. He was ready to help her at any cost. He had to continue to be her enemy - he thought. Or at least, he had to pretend he was her enemy.

All these issues weighed on his mind. He just didn't know what to do. He didn't even know whether he hates her or he feels something else to her. He was confused and his head was full of questions. He had made a lot of mistakes in the past. Especially in his children's childhood - Nicole and Drew Flynn. He was still worried about Sharon, asking himself whether she's good or she needs something. He walked to his bedroom, hoping he would be able to sleep, even though he knew that it was impossible that night.

In the middle of the night, Rusty went quietly home. He was grateful that Sharon was asleep, knowing that she would ask questions as always. He with quiet steps went into his room. Sharon still was fast asleep. She couldn't even hear any noise.

The next morning, Rusty was eating breakfast in the kitchen alone, wondering why Sharon still hasn't woken up. Basically, she was always wake up very early to take him to college and go to a crime scene. But this morning was different. He really was surprised. Sharon slowly opened her eyes against the bright sun. She frowned slightly, feeling nausea. She looked at the clock. She knew she was late for work, but she had no strength to get out of bed. Suddenly she put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom where she vomited several times.

She'd always hated morning sickness during pregnancy. She put her hand on her stomach and took shallow breaths to calm herself. Rusty also was surprised to see that she feels sick and dizzy so often. He couldn't even think that Sharon may be pregnant. In fact, Sharon didn't know how to say this to her children, Rusty and the team. A few minutes later she changed her clothes, she joins Rusty in the kitchen. Rusty looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, you sure you're okay? You look quite pale. Maybe you should consult a doctor." he said, concerned. Sharon sighed wearily and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You're late for college. You want me to drive you?" Rusty shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to drive in this state. Besides, I called taxi. Well, I'll see you tonight." he said and walked away quickly. Sharon sat back and took a deep breath. She recalled her entire conversation with Lieutenant Flynn. She wasn't sure what she was doing and why she thinks about him constantly. She shook her head, dissatisfied and took her coat and her purse, ready to go to work.

On the other hand, the team worked hard. Lieutenant Provenza was drinking his morning coffee, as always, while detective Sykes, detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Tao were discussing some important facts, trying to find a few more evidence about the case. Andy looked around and he was worried increasingly seeing that Captain Raydor is still missing. Lieutenant Provenza looked at him closely and carefully. He left his cup on his desk and asked, "Hey, Flynn, what's the problem? You look very worried." Andy rolled his eyes and looked at his watch in anticipation.

"Just Captain Raydor is still not here. I'm worried about her." Provenza's eyes widened upon hearing his strange words.

"I'm sorry? You okay? You worry about the captain? For this woman who you think like your enemy? Oh my God! Don't be ridiculous!" Andy turned to him and glared at him.

"Look, I'm not saying that she isn't my enemy. I just noticed it that for the first time she is absent. Of course that my attitude towards her will not change." he said firmly, lie. Yes, he lied because he no longer felt hatred for Sharon. It was a completely different feeling. Provenza looked at him confused. He knew that Andy hates her, but he felt some change in him.

A few minutes later, Sharon arrived. She greeted the team quickly and went into her office without looking at Andy even for a minute. He glanced at her office. In order not to doubt the others, he quickly grabbed a few folders and went into her office. Sharon was very surprised seeing him in her office panting.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what's the problem? Calm down. Sit down, please." she said quite professionally, but with a slight smile. Andy sat across from her and looked at her carefully. He still held his folders. Sharon noted the folders and grinned.

"Why do you keep those folders?" Andy looked at the folders and laughed slightly.

"Actually, Captain, after last night, I ... I haven't stopped thinking about you. Don't get me wrong. I was just worried about you. Are you okay?" Sharon looked at him confused. His issues of concern were quite strange for her. She sighed wearily and took off her glasses.

"Thanks for the concern, lieutenant. It means a lot to me. I try to be better and to forget about the problems, but don't know how I'll explain this pregnancy to my children, to Rusty and our team. I'm just confused and I don't know what to do." she confessed. Andy couldn't wait any more. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. That was another surprise for Sharon. She pulled back immediately. They were working and she wouldn't like someone from the team to see them that way. Andy nodded slightly.

"Captain, calm down. The calmness is the most important for a pregnant woman." he warned. Sharon laughed.

"Oh, Lieutenant. You're very funny." Andy smiled and stood up.

"If you want humor, come to me." he winked slightly and left. Sharon was totally confused. Andy Flynn - Lieutenant Andy Flynn - just Andy - The man who hated her, today was smiling calming her. She was grateful that at least he supports her, that at least he is with her. Sharon tried to divorce as quickly as possible. She was convinced that she still could raise her child alone, as she was raised Emily and Ricky.

A few hours later, D.D.A. Andrea Hobbs at the same time her friend visited her, receiving a call from her. Sharon had explained the whole situation in detail. Andrea was pretty surprised, but she was her best friend and she was willing to help her.

"What are you going to do now?" Andrea asked. Sharon shrugged and sighed.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how I made this mistake. I don't know how to explain this to my children, to Rusty, to the team ..." she sighed wearily and leaned back.

"Don't worry, Sharon. I'll always be there to help you." Andrea said firmly.

"I know that. Thank you Andrea. But Lieutenant Flynn surprises me too. He changed his attitude toward me. He doesn't behave like enemy but as a friend. I don't know, I'm very confused. IfI have to admit he was the only that is with me in this difficult time. I'm grateful, really. " Andrea smiled thoughtfully.

"Obviously, this is a good sign. It means that he appreciates you as a colleague and a boss. It's a good change." Sharon smiled, looking through her office window.

In the evening, Sharon felt even more tired. She quickly took her coat and her purse, but suddenly, Andy Flynn stood before her with a smile.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Uh ... Captain, I'd like to take you to dinner because ... I'd like to talk about something very important." Sharon some thought and agreed.

"Okay, we'll go. But please, let's be short." she begged. Andy nodded, "Of course." They tried to go seamlessly, as they didn't want the rest of the team to see them. While Andy drove to the restaurant, he looked at her carefully. He clearly could see her concern and thoughtfulness.

In the restaurant was the same. Sharon was playing with her food. She wasn't good to eat. She constantly felt nausea. Andy cleared his throat.

"Actually, Captain, I want to offer you something, but please don't get me wrong. I have no bad intention." he defend himself. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"Well, I'll listen." Andy didn't know where to start. He took a deep breath and continued, "Captain, I would like if you agree with this ... I would like to take the paternity of your child. Don't get me wrong, really. It's just a suggestion. But I would like to help. If you want I can be the father of your child. Do you agree?" Sharon's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say at this point ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sharon was in shock by Lieutenant Flynn's words. She still couldn't believe his suggestion. She sighed wearily and looked at him coldly. How he could have offered her such a thing? He knew very well that she would refuse, as she's always been an independent woman.

Andy looked in her bright green eyes carefully. He already knew the answer, but he still hoped that she can accept as much as impossible may seem. He wanted to help her. He really wanted to be with her. As strange as it sounded all that, he wanted to be up to her and her child. But he knew and was convinced that she would refuse.

"Lieutenant Flynn, how can you think that I would accept such a thing?" she asked sternly. Andy sighed wearily. At this point, he wanted to take her hand, but it would be mistake. He was still her enemy - or at least he thought so.

"Captain, listen to me, I just ...-"

"You what? Lieutenant, I've always been an independent woman and you know this very well. How then, can you offer me that?" she shouted. She was very angry. Andy leaned back and shook his head, thinking how hard is this woman.

"Captain, I know it well. Yes, you're an independent woman. But despite everything you need help in this difficult period. You're pregnant. You can't deal with all the difficulties alone." he warned. Sharon glared at him and without saying another word, she quickly grabbed her jacket and walked out of the restaurant. Andy quickly followed her. He wouldn't force her to do something she doesn't want. He was afraid that she could slap him. However, she was his boss and she would never allow anyone to interfere in her life. Especially he. Her enemy.

Sharon walked as quickly as possible, forgetting the fact that Andy will follow her with his car. She just couldn't understand why he worries so much about her, although he was her enemy. Why he had changed so much? Why suddenly he cared for her and her baby? These issues were in her head permanently. She couldn't find the correct answer. As usual, Andy came to her with his car. She paused, knowing that running it will not solve the problems.

He got out of his car and stood in front of her. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. He wanted to take her in his arms again. He wanted to reassure her again, telling her that everything will be fine. That he is up to her and always will be. But Sharon wouldn't allow it. She couldn't let him. They were enemies.

"What do you want, Lieutenant? Isn't it enough that you offered me such a terrible thing? Isn't it enough already, what I suffer? I wonder how to tell this truth to the others and you told me this." she said sarcastically. Andy sighed and walked closer to her.

"Captain, I just want to help you, nothing more. I want you to know that I'll be there when you need. I'll always be here." he assured her quietly. Sharon looked at him confused.

"You know, lieutenant, a few days since, I wonder if you've changed or always was so. Really, I don't know. You behave quite strange. You care about me, which makes me wonder even more. I just can't understand how you've changed so much. You suddenly change your attitude towards me. " she admitted.

Andy looked at her without saying anything more. Yes, she was right. He was always rude to her. He always offended her, telling her how mistakes she allowed to work. Always she was to blame for all problems. And now, he really respected her. He was also quite confused. He didn't know why he does that. He shrugged slightly.

"Captain, I'm sorry. '"

"No, Lieutenant. But you consider what we would say to the team if I accept your suggestion?" she asked softly, looking into his brown eyes. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. Then he looked at her again.

"Captain, just forget about my suggestion I know it was the worst suggestion I could do, especially to you. I just want you to know that I'll be here in case you need me." he said firmly, and got into his car. Sharon stared into the void, as he walked away. She sighed wearily and walked slowly home. She was grateful that despite everything, Lieutenant Flynn will be up to her. She didn't know why, but she felt something different to him. Something she couldn't explain.

As he drove back home, Andy kept thinking about Sharon. He just couldn't forget the sad face. She needed help, he was there beside her to help her, but she refused steadily. She really was an independent woman. At this point, he was filled with anger at Jack Raydor. He just wanted to smash his face. He couldn't believe that Jack has left Sharon in her condition, knowing that she is pregnant with his child. But he knew what idiot and drunkard is Jack Raydor. Andy stopped his car and entered the building.

A few minutes later, Sharon came home exhausted. She threw the keys and joined Rusty in the living room. She wasn't surprised that he watches movie. She leaned back. The ausea and the dizziness, which she felt was enough to ruin her day. Rusty looked at her carefully. Although he had a disputes with her, he was worried about her.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay?" he asked concerned several times. Sharon took a deep breath and smiled.

"Don't worry Rusty. Everything's fine. I'll be in my bedroom. I feel tired." she said quietly and walking to the bedroom, she felt a new wave of dizziness. Rusty immediately ran to her and made her sit on the couch. She took shallow breaths to calm herself. Rusty never took his eyes off her. He quickly went into the kitchen and brought her a glass of water. Sharon smiled and gently took the cup, although her hands were shaking. Rusty sat beside her.

"You know, you look pretty pale. You want me to call someone? Maybe Andrea Hobbs or Lieutenant Provenza, Lieutenant Flynn? No, I can't call Lieutenant Flynn. He'll not come. I know what kind of relationship you have." he muttered. Sharon sighed wearily listening to his suggestions.

"No, Rusty. I'm already better. I don't want to call anybody. I just need some sleep." she said firmly, and went into her bedroom. Rusty was quite surprised by her strange movements and changes. Sharon lay thoughtfully. She didn't know why she thinks about Lieutenant Flynn. He was her enemy. Why she had to think about him? She closed her eyes, hoping that finally be able to sleep.

On the other hand, Andy also kept thinking about Captain Raydor. His boss, his enemy. They really were enemies? Or they just pretended they were? "He didn't know that. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but every time, closing his eyes, he could see her face. It was already deep into his mind. He couldn't erase it.

Sharon didn't know what to do. But nothing in the world she wouldn't accept his suggestion. She would have to be crazy to accept such a thing. She didn't want Lieutenant Flynn to care for her or for her child. She couldn't allow him to take such a risk. What would happen if his daughter Nicole finds out about this? She just didn't want to think. Or if her children Emily and Ricky become aware of this? She sighed wearily and closed her eyes.

The next day, Rusty was in college as usual. For the team, it was another busy day with a bunch of murder cases that had to be resolved. Andy looked around and saw that Lieutenant Provenza argue with Sharon. He immediately approached them and Sharon pulled away.

"Provenza, what do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily. Provenza rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"I just wanted to show her her mistake that she allowed by resolving the last case of murder. We could catch the wrong person, instead of the real culprit." Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Yes. But all settle and the culprit gets the penalty. Why do you have to yell at her so much? She's ..." Andy suddenly felt that they hide her pregnancy a secret. Sharon took his hand and looked at him. Provenza was surprised. Why Andy defended Sharon? His enemy? He looked at them in confusion. Sharon sighed wearily and without saying a word, she went into her office. Andy and Provenza exchanged glances.

"Well, I wait for an answer. Why would you shout like this?" Andy asked again. Provenza glared at him.

"I'm also waiting for an answer Flynn. Since when you are so interested about the captain? You're taking care of her. Why? She's your enemy." Andy took a deep breath.

"Yes, she is still my enemy, but she's also human. She also has problems. But, yes. You'll never understand other people." Andy said angrily and sat on his desk. Provenza shook his head, dissatisfied. He no longer believed that they were _"enemies."_ They were no longer enemies and all felt it. This sudden change.

A few hours later, Andrea was visited Sharon. Sharon, as always shared everything. Especially Lieutenant Flynn's offer.

"Andrea, you can't believe what the twist is my life. Like I'm in a labyrinth from which I can't escape. I don't know what to do. I'm confused. I'm pregnant and Jack leave me alone, as always. I don't know but I must say that to the team and the children. I can't hide anymore. " she admitted thoughtfully. Andrea nodded slightly.

"If I were you, Sharon, I would have accepted Andy Flynn's offer. He made a great offer." Sharon looked at her confused.

"Andrea, you kidding? He's my enemy, you know that. I don't want help from him." Andrea sighed.

"Sharon, Andy is well with you, for the first time. He also respect you, saying that he would take the paternity. I think you have to accept this offer and to say that you have a relationship with him. You're obliged to do this. " she warned. Sharon sighed and shrugged.

"No, Andrea. Nobody would have believed that I and Lieutenant Flynn have a relationship and I'm pregnant with his child." Andrea squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, you just need to talk to Flynn. I'm sure you two will succeed together. Well, you're still enemies, but this doesn't prevent you from pretending." Sharon shook her head, uncertain. She didn't know whether they are really enemies. Whether they were enemies or something more?

In the evening, Sharon and Rusty were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Sharon yawned, feeling that she needs sleep. It was another sign of her pregnancy. She had always slept a lot, when she was pregnant with Emily and Ricky. She was grateful that Rusty doesn't suspect at least that. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. While Sharon looked at the clock wondering, Rusty cautiously opened the door and his eyes widened seeing Lieutenant Flyn.

"Lieutenant, you here?" he asked, surprised. Andy sighed.

"Rusty, I just wanted to talk to Sharon." he said firmly. Rusty invited him inside and went to his room. Sharon wasn't surprised to see him. They sat on the couch to talk.

"I hope you're okay." he told her quietly. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Yes, don't worry. Just a slight fatigue. But this is completely normal." Andy nodded slightly. Sharon looked around and cleared her throat.

"Lieutenant, actually, I thought a long time. I thought about your offer and decided that the best solution would be to accept that." she said quietly, Andy smiled contentedly.

"Captain, I would be very happy to help you. I really have the desire to take paternity of your child. I want to do at least that for you." he admitted, looking into her green eyes. Sharon took a deep breath.

"I don't know, Lieutenant. In fact, I'm confused. I don't know how to tell the children and the team that I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Rusty asked suddenly. He had heard her last sentence. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. They didn't know how to explain this awkward situation.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sharon and Andy stood frozen in front of Rusty. Sharon's hands trembled and she didn't know how to explain this situation. Andy slowly walked over to Rusty, who watched them confused. He wasn't sure he had heard correctly. Or it was just a joke. He looked at Sharon questioningly, then to Andy. He was petrified in place and his head was full of questions.

"Rusty, I know that this situation is ...-"

"Sharon, please, stop. I want to know the truth. You're really pregnant?" he asked several times. Sharon looked back at Andy and sighed. Andy motioned her to calm down. He looked at Rusty and squeezed his shoulder. Rusty looked at him confused.

"Rusty, actually, Sharon ...- '"

"Lieutenant, now I'm not talking to you. I'm trying to figure out the truth. Sharon, you're pregnant or not?" he asked again. Sharon took a deep breath. She realized that she can't hide this truth anymore. She was obliged to tell him once and for all. She approached him.

"What you heard is true ... I'm really pregnant. I know it would be a mistake and wrong to hide this from you and from the others." Rusty's eyes widened.

"No, this can't be true. Is this a joke?" Sharon shook her head. Andy sighed wearily. He was ready to tell him the truth, but he wanted Sharon to do this.

"Rusty, this is no joke. This is true. I'm also in shock and still can't figure out how I'm pregnant. I didn't expect this pregnancy. Believe me, I'm also quite surprised as you." Sharon admitted, her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what she's talking right now. Did she say something wrong? Even she didn't know. Andy came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Rusty was in shock. He just couldn't believe that Sharon is pregnant. She and Jack would be divorced soon. Then, how had that happened? How she is pregnant? These questions revolved in his head as he looked at them. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, I am ... I am shocked by this pregnancy. But ... There's something else. Who is the father?" Rusty asked sharply. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. What would she answer now? She was confused and didn't know what to say. She had to tell him that the child is Jack's but she had no the courage to do this. Andy sensed her anxiety and tension.

"Well, I'll not hide it from you. I think there is no sense. Rusty, The father is ..." Sharon was ready to tell him that the child is Jack's, but Andy immediately interrupted.

"I'm the father." Andy said quickly. Uttering these words, Sharon looked at him coldly and confused. She didn't know why he took this risk. Why is he doing this to her. Why did he lie for her. Rusty couldn't believe the scene before him. He sat on the couch and looked at them questioningly. Suddenly he laughed mockingly, causing Sharon and Andy to wonder.

"Bravo! This is another special joke, right? I know that Sharon is pregnant, but ... Lieutenant Flynn is the father? No, it is not possible. Everyone knows that you have a rocky relationship. How can this happen? You are enemies." he noted. Sharon and Andy exchanged glances again. In fact, Rusty was right. They've always had a rocky relationship. Sharon sighed wearily, seeing that things are even more complicated.

"Rusty, this is not a joke. For the first time in my life I swear, this is true. Sharon and I will have a baby." Andy said firmly. Sharon looked at him again. This time with anger. She couldn't believe that Lieutenant Flynn utters a lie after lie. She wasn't sure how far they can go with these lies, which will be revealed soon. Rusty got up and stood in front of Sharon.

"Sharon, this true? Tell me. Lieutenant Flynn is telling the truth?" Sharon looked at him confused and took a breath before answering.

"I hadn't believed it would happen something like this, but ... Lieutenant Flynn is right. We'll have a baby. Rusty, this is the truth." Sharon said quietly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Without saying a word, Rusty nodded, and went to his room. Sharon wanted to follow him, but Andy stopped her. Sharon looked at him angrily. Andy was convinced that this conversation ahead will be difficult. He could clearly see in her green eyes.

"Why did you do this? Why lie? How far we can go with these lies, which will be revealed soon? Everyone will understand the truth. Why should I lie all in the face?" Sharon shouted. Andy hushed quietly and looked at her sternly.

"Captain, I'm sorry, but we can't tell the truth. What do you want? You want me to tell that Jack leave you alone as always, knowing that you're pregnant with his child. You want that?" he asked angrily.

"I don't need your help, Lieutenant. I've always been an independent woman. I haven't said that I'll accept this terrible offer. And I still can't believe that you said that to Rusty!" Sharon sighed and closed her eyes. Andy shook his head, dissatisfied and put his hands in his pockets.

"Captain, why don't you want my help? I just want to help you. For the first time in my life I'll help help to my enemy." he said sarcastically. Sharon looked at him even more angrily.

"Yeah, right. You were always my enemy and always will be. You're not going to change ever lieutenant. You'll always be selfish. You constantly think about yourself and not for others around you. So you are alone. Yes, you're alone. " Sharon yelled. Andy looked at her angrily.

"No, you're wrong. No, I, you're selfish. You're so stubborn and hard. I've never seen such a stubborn woman." he said firmly. Sharon pulled back slightly, but at this moment. without thinking, Andy grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Their eyes made contact. Their lips were close. Andy could lose control and kiss her, but Sharon quickly pulled away.

"You can't give me orders. I'm your boss and you're my subordinate. Don't forget it. In this game, I define the rules." she said sternly. Andy looked at her carefully. The only thing he could do was look at her, silently. He didn't want to argue with her, especially now in her condition. Sensing a new wave of nausea, Sharon ran to the bathroom. Andy didn't know what to do. He could left or to wait in the living room, but he decided to follow her. Somehow, despite her harsh words, he still had the desire and wanted to help her.

Sharon vomited several times and walked out of the bathroom. She was surprised that Lieutenant Flynn is still here. She had no strength to walk, so Andy quickly helped her and led her into her bedroom. He helped her lie down on her bed. Sharon looked at him confused.

"Despite everything, why you keep helping me? What do you want really? What's your purpose, Andy Flynn?" she asked sharply. Andy nodded and sat down beside her.

"You know, Captain, I've made many mistakes in my past. Especially when my daughter Nicole was a child. Then I couldn't find time to take care of her as a father. Maybe, I want to do something for you and forget my mistakes, although it is impossible." he admitted thoughtfully. Sharon looked at him sadly. She'd never heard his story, but it seemed sad. She took his hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. But I'm pretty vulnerable when I'm pregnant." Andy laughed.

"No, Captain, you're always vulnerable." he joked and looked at his watch. "Well, I have to go. If there is anything, please call me."

"Oh, Lieutenant. What we'll explain to the team? I think that they also need to know." Andy smiled and took her hand.

"We'll tell them the same thing we said to Rusty. Captain, all must think I'm the father of your child. Especially the team. Don't worry, everything will be fine." he assured her and left.

Sharon leaned back and sighed wearily and thoughtfully. She still couldn't understand Lieutenant Flynn and his peculiar concern to her. He was accepted to be the father of her child without any problems. But why is he doing this? Why did he suddenly had changed? Whether his past reached him?

The moment he came home, Andy angrily threw the keys and sat on the couch in the living room, closing his eyes. He also couldn't understand why he wants to help his enemy, his boss, his colleague - Captain Raydor. He would have to be crazy to help her, knowing that she is simply his enemy - nothing more.

On the other hand, Rusty kept thinking about Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn. He still believes that this can't be true. They were enemies until yesterday and now they will have a baby? No, it was quite impossible. Rusty shook his head and sighed wearily.

The next day, Sharon and Andy were determined to tell their lie to the team. They were all in the office. The whole team were surprised that just Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn want to say something. They constantly commented that they're enemies and can't say anything. Sharon cleared her throat and looked at Andy.

"We called you here because we want to tell you something important." Sharon began. Provenza watched them closely, while the others commented.

"I'm curious where it goes this strange conversation." Provenza muttered. Andy shook his head, dissatisfied.

"Don't interrupt us." Andy warned. "Actually this is very important. Me and Sharon ... We have a relationship from a few months and ... A few days ago we learned that she's pregnant with our child. We'll have a baby." He said the biggest lie. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly there was silence. Everyone was shocked. Provenza nearly choked. He just couldn't believe that his friend, Andy, has a relationship with his boss and he'll have a child with her. It seemed quite impossible.

"Excuse me, I know this question is stupid. But ... Captain, you and Lieutenant Flynn. You will have a baby really?" Sykes asked confused. Sanchez nudged her.

"Stop asking nonsense." he said sternly.

"Well, we can't hide that this is something supposedly, but ... yes, we should be happy, right?" Bazz said.

"I totally agree. This is something joyful." agreed Tao. Provenza and Sykes exchanged glances.

"As impossible as it may seem we have a relationship. We know that you all think that we are enemies. But this is not true. We love each other very much." Andy said with a slight smile, looking at Sharon. Sharon didn't know what to say. Andy lied too much. She didn't love him. She just had to pretend.

"Yes, we're happy. Besides that you have a relationship, you'll have a baby soon, which is even better." Sanchez said firmly. Sharon and Andy smiled. They breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the hardest passed. They all knew.

Several hours later, Sharon talked with Andrea in her office.

"Can you believe Andrea? Lieutenant Flynn uttered so many lies. I don't want to think what will happen when all understand that this is a lie." she said thoughtfully and sighed.

"Sharon, I think you exaggerate. Lieutenant Flynn wants to help you and that's a good thing. You should be happy that he is up to you." Sharon shook her head, dissatisfied.

"I don't know, Andrea. I'm quite confused. Now I need to pretend that he isn't my enemy and I love him. It's terrible." Andrea shook her head.

"Well, what did say Rusty? He believed this lie?" Sharon sighed wearily and took off her glasses.

"I don't know. But he also doubts. Andrea, everyone knows that I and Lieutenant Flynn have a rocky relationship. It'll be quite difficult."

On the other hand, Andy was sitting at his desk thoughtfully while Provenza looked at him sternly and angrily. He approached him.

"Flynn Bravo! Good show." he said sarcastically. Andy looked at him confused.

"Hey, what do you mean?"

"I mean that you pretend quite well. You lied to us that the captain is your enemy and now suddenly you say that you have a relationship with her and she's pregnant with your child." Andy rolled his eyes, and looked at him.

"Look, Provenza, I love Sharon. Yes, I hid this truth, but it doesn't make sense. We'll soon have a child. I am happy with it. What's the problem?" Provenza shook his head.

"I'm just surprised. I never thought that you could have a relationship with your boss and to sleep with her!"

"In this life anything is possible Provenza. And the impossible is possible." he said firmly and sat down in his chair. Provenza threw his folders on his desk.

In the evening, Sharon was ready to go home. She was still thinking about the day's events. Her head was filled with a thousand questions and she couldn't find an answer. Taking her purse, she noticed Lieutenant Flynn, who stood before her. They smiled at each other.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, looking around.

"Well, I think we can go home together. The day was tiring and you're pregnant. I want to show that despite everything, whatever happens, I can keep my promise." He smiled gently and squeezed her hand. Sharon smiled contentedly and together they left the building, hand in hand, like a real couple. Sharon didn't know what will happen from now on, but she was convinced that Andy Flynn will always be with her whatever happens in all circumstances...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While Andy drove slowly and carefully on the way home, he looked at Sharon. She looked sad and thoughtful. He didn't know what things revolve in her head, but he was really worried about her, knowing that she shouldn't worry in her condition.

Imperceptibly, Sharon looked at him. She still didn't know and couldn't understand why Lieutenant Andy Flynn wants to be with her? Why he wants to be the father of her unborn child? These questions are not coming out of her head.

Andy couldn't stand the tension. He stopped the car and looked at her. Sharon looked at him confusedly and questioningly. She was surprised by his strange movements. But actually, it was not very surprising. She expected everything from Lieutenant Flynn.

"Well, why you stopped, Lieutenant? I hope you have a good explanation, because I don't want to stop halfway for nonsense." she said sarcastically, shunning his eyes. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Of course not. Captain, I felt the anxiety and the tension in your eyes. I don't know why, but I think you worry too much. But in your condition, you should be calm and have to think about the baby." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and looked into his brown eyes.

"You know, Lieutenant, I forgot what it was peace. Really, I haven't felt calm. First, these problems with Jack and then with Rusty. I experienced many difficulties and if I have to admit, I couldn't find the peace I need."

Andy looked at her carefully and reached out to hug her, but he immediately pulled away. He didn't understand why he wanted to help her so much. He looked into her green eyes in which, he finds his peace. He wasn't sure about his feelings for her. He was confused. Sharon looked at her watch.

"I think it's time to go home. It's getting late." she interrupted with a slight smile. Andy nodded and continued on their way.

A few minutes later, Sharon and Andy went home. They saw Rusty, who was studying for his exams. Sharon and Andy looked at each other, entering the living room. Rusty threw his pen and looked at them carefully. Sharon approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you prepare for your exams." she said happily with a slight smile. Rusty stood up, taking his books.

"Look, Sharon, I don't think I want to talk about these exams right now. Besides, I need a break." he said firmly. Andy approached them with a smile.

"Rusty's right. Tonight, I'll prepare something special." Sharon and Rusty looked at him with surprise.

"You're going to cook?" Sharon asked, laughing.

"Why not? I am an expert in the kitchen." he said proudly with a smile, looking lovingly at her. Sharon smiled and shook her head. Rusty was looking at them confused. _"Ultimately, they are enemies or something more?"_ he muttered quietly.

"I'll get dressed and I'll be back shortly." Sharon said quietly, taking her purse she walked to her bedroom. Andy smiled and looked at Rusty.

"Well, you want to help me?" he asked. Rusty sighed and shrugged uncertainly.

"Well, well. I think I want to talk to you, Lieutenant." he said firmly. Andy nodded and they went into the kitchen.

While Andy and Rusty were in the kitchen, Sharon changed her clothes and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and thought. She didn't know what she's doing right now. What was this game that she played with Lieutenant Flynn? She was confused and didn't know what to think.

 _"Where I was wrong? What did I do? Why this punishment is so cruel? Why should I pretend that I'm in love with Lieutenant Flynn?"_ she said to herself quietly. She quickly washed her face and walked out of the bathroom with a towel in hand, hoping that the nausea will diminish a little. She hated the fact of pregnancy.

While Andy was preparing his special dinner, Rusty decided to strike up the topic about the pregnancy. He cleared his throat and approached him. Andy looked at him and smiled.

"Well, what's the problem?" Andy immediately asked, knowing that Rusty wants to ask him something important. Rusty sighed wearily. He didn't know where to start, but he had to start while Sharon wasn't here. He looked around to make sure that Sharon wasn't around.

"Uh ... Lieutenant, how did this happen? In fact, I mean, how you and Sharon, fell in love? It's pretty weird. For years, you repeated that you are enemies, especially you. How, then, suddenly, you and Sharon will have a child? Do you have an explanation? Well, sorry for the sudden question. " Rusty said apologetically.

Andy looked at him carefully. What he would tell him? Rusty was very smart for his age and he immediately would understand the truth. It seemed difficult, especially the fact that he had to lie that the child is his.

"Rusty, actually ... Yes, I know it seems strange. But you know, love is not asking when to come and to whom. I love Sharon with all my heart and soul. I'm glad that I have this chance to be with her and our child. Really, I can't imagine life without her. I feel lonely when she's not with me. Honestly, she is the woman of my life. And if I have to admit, I never thought I would fall in love with my enemy. But now ... now everything is different. I love Sharon. "He said honestly. He said this with complete truth. It was true. For the first time, he didn't had to lie about his feelings. This time, he was telling the truth. Rusty nodded and smiled.

To their great surprise, however, Sharon had heard everything, or at least half. Especially she had heard everything that Andy had told Rusty. Whether he was pretending it or really ... Sharon didn't want to think about it. She decided that she needed to continue the game as it is. She came into the kitchen smile.

"It smells great." she admitted and looked at Andy.

"You just have to try." he teased slightly. Rusty cleared his throat.

"Sharon, Lieutenant, I'm sorry, but I have to study for my exams. So, I'll be in my room." he said firmly.

"You don't want to have dinner?" Sharon asked anxiously. Rusty shook his head.

"I had dinner, don't worry. And thank you Lieutenant Flynn." he said, turning to Andy, then went into his room. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. They were once again alone. Sharon decided to talk to him about his words. But she wasn't sure whether this is the right time. Andy looked at her with a smile and made her sit down. He quickly handed her a plate and sat down across from her. Sharon smiled gently, thoughtfully.

"I hope that your nausea is decreased." Sharon sighed wearily and leaned back, putting her hand on her stomach.

"No, I'm not sure. But I think that this pregnancy will be tough. I think I'm old." Andy hushed and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hey, Captain, I'm with you. Don't worry. We're together and I'm here to help you. I'll always be here." he assured her.

"I know this lieutenant. And thanks for this help and support. I really appreciate it, but ... '"

"But what?" he repeated. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at him.

"If your daughter Nicole, understand about this, what will she think?" Andy laughed.

"Maybe that her father is crazy." Sharon stared at him sternly and coldly, quite professionally.

"I'm serious." she said firmly. Andy nodded slightly.

"I know Sharon." he said her name. It does not surprise her much.

"It's pretty good, Andy. Just Sharon and Andy. This will be a good part of this game. Our life is a game, right? And the rules it determines our destiny." she said thoughtfully with a smile. Andy sighed wearily and leaned back, staring into her green eyes.

A few hours later, Rusty was already asleep. Andy looked out the window thoughtfully. He thought about moment that he explained his relationship with Sharon to Rusty. He was sure. He was convinced. He believed in himself. He knew that he was telling the truth. Yes, it was the truth. But he couldn't accept the fact that he gradually falls in love with Sharon. How he could fall in love with his enemy? No, it was not possible. _"This can't be possible."_ he murmured. At this point, Sharon went into the living room and looked at Andy, still looking out the window thoughtfully. She approached him and also looked out the window. Andy looked at her closely, surprised.

"I also like to watch out when I feel alone and thoughtful." she admitted. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"I always look outside, look at the stars. Shame tonight, no shooting stars. I would like to wish something." he said dreamily. Sharon looked at him curiously and chuckled.

"You know, Andy, when I'm with you, I always find a reason to smile." Andy smiled back.

"I am glad then." They looked at each other in silence before Sharon decided to break the silence, "Andy the guest room is ready for you. I hope it'll be good." Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks Sharon. Don't worry, I'll get used to this life."

"Andy, you know that you're not obliged. You can left when you want." she reminded. Andy hushed quietly and stroked her face.

"No, I'll never give up. Believe me." Sharon smiled and walked into her bedroom. Andy stared into the void again.

The next day, the team was solved pretty rough murder case, finally, Sharon had found time for a little rest. She was grateful that Andrea was with her, as always.

"So, how's your new life with Lieutenant Flynn?" she asked with a smile. Sharon sighed wearily and took off her glasses.

"I don't know, Andrea. I'm actually confused. Not bad but not good either." Andrea looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. But yesterday, I heard Rusty's conversation with Andy. He said that he loves me. I don't know if he's just pretending, but if he said it real." Andrea thought.

"Hmm ... I think this could be true." Sharon's eyes widened.

"You're kidding? I and Lieutenant Flynn? No, never. "She said firmly.

"Sharon, you're stubborn. Andy too. I think you're more than friends who pretend that they are enemies, nothing more." Sharon looked at her coldly. Whether she was right?

On the other hand, Provenza teased Andy as ever.

"Well, Flynn, you should be happy. You're with the woman you love and will soon be a real family, along with the baby." Andy glared at him.

"Yes, it is. Now... Mind your own business, please!" he said angrily and stood up. Provenza shrugged and shook his head. _"They definitely hiding something."_ he murmured, looking at the files in front of him.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in the office. Sharon walked around the room nervously. Andy stood in front of her and looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, calm down. What's happening?" he asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Andy, yesterday you talked to Rusty about me. And, I heard your conversation. Specifically, I heard what you said. You said that ... You love me. I know that both fulfill our role but ... However, I would like to know if it was true or false. " He looked at her and laughed.

"Of course I pretend Sharon. What do you want? To tell the truth? I just pretend like always. It would be impossible to fall in love with my boss, especially with my enemy." he said firmly. But he lied. Again. He utter a lie. He had to lie. He couldn't tell her that he began to feel something more to her.

Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat, thinking that he is really telling the truth. She didn't know why she feels that way. She was smiling slightly and sat on her desk. Andy looked into her bright green eyes. He tried not to look in love with her, but he couldn't. He felt that his hatred grew into something else - love. He couldn't believe he wanted to help her, he falls in love gradually, and more and more strongly. Definitely, it was the power of love...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sharon sat at her desk, her hands on her head. The headache she felt right now, made her throw everything and leave the building, but they had to solve another rough murder case. The day was quite stressful - like everyone else so far, but Sharon felt more tired than ever, it was another bad sign of pregnancy, which she hated. She was grateful that at least Andy was beside her. _"Lieutenant Flynn."_ she corrected.

Andy sat at his desk, staring at her office. He wanted to help her, to hold her and comfort her in his arms, to show her that she's not alone. He wanted and was willing to do all this, but his conscience wouldn't let him. He sighed wearily, shook his head and looked at her more closely. He felt that she wasn't feeling particularly well. He suddenly threw his files on his desk and went to her office.

Lieutenant Provenza watched his strange and _"concerned"_ movements to the captain. Yes, they were together, they would have a child and all had to get used to this, they were no longer enemies. But they aren't friends too. Provenza thought, holding folders in his hands.

 _"Yes, they aren't enemies. They'll have their child, but nevertheless, it seems quite strange. When they fell in love? And how managed to hide this truth from everyone?"_ Provenza muttered. Detective Sykes looked at him carefully and approached him.

"Well, Lieutenant Provenza, do you think give me these folders?" she asked sarcastically and took the folders from his hands. Provenza looked at her sternly.

"I see that you're quite advanced in your work, detective. But I think you forget something. Besides, you can see very well that now I'm pretty distracted." he said firmly, looking at the office. Sykes shook her head and looked at the office, too. They clearly saw, how Sharon and Andy arguing again. And not only they. The rest of the team also had stared at the office. Somehow, Sharon had forgotten to close the blinds, but at the moment neither she nor Andy could feel it. They argued again and this dispute was worse than any other.

"Why will not you understand that I'm worried about you and want to help you?" Andy shouted. Sharon glared at him and stood before him.

"I said several times that I don't need your help, Lieutenant. Moreover, I don't oblige you to play this game at all. You started this game knowing the risks, without even asking me. You made this mistake not me." she defend herself. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"You're more stubborn than I thought. You're so hard and... No, Captain. You'll never know that I just want to help you, nothing more. As a friend, not as enemy. Because I already don't think that between us there is some hostility. " he said firmly. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Then why are you here? '"

"I just saw that you didn't feel well and decided to check. It is forbidden? Or what? I want to help and I am ready to help you, but you'll not let me." he said firmly. Sharon bit her lip and looked out the window of her office. She clearly could see that all look to her office. She looked at Andy strictly and immediately closed the blinds and locked the door.

"The show is over." Provenza said mockingly, sitting on his desk. All looked at each other and decided to continue to work and don't pay attention to the privacy of their boss.

Sharon and Andy looked at each other in silence. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and asked quietly, "I don't know what will happen from now on, but I'm not sure what you want you. Really, Andy, I don't know. What's your purpose? Why you will accept the paternity of a child who is not yours? Knowing that I'm your enemy and I'm the last person to whom you would like to help."

Andy looked into her green eyes. He was left without words. He couldn't answer that question. How could he tell her the truth? How could he tell her that he began to feel love for her? How could he tell her that he couldn't live even a minute without her being with him? Sharon looked at him confused. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, you're not obliged. I'm not your wife. Don't worry. As you said. It's just one game and we are actors who simply perform their role." she said softly. She turned her back to him, but then a new wave of dizziness came and she fainted in his arms. Andy quickly picked her up and made her sit in her chair.

He immediately handed her a glass of water and stroked her face with his thumb. She looked into his brown eyes wearily. She had no strength even to tell him that she wanted to return home. But Andy had learned. He immediately unlocked the door and went to his desk to take his coat and keys. The whole team was looking at him, but he didn't were interested. The only thing he wanted now was to take Sharon home as quickly as possible. He knelt in front of Sharon, which barely opened her eyes.

"Sharon, can you hear me? Look at me. Are you all right? You want to go to a doctor?" he asked quietly. Sharon sighed and took his hand.

"No, Andy. Take me home, I ... I feel tired. Please. "She looked at him imploringly. Andy nodded slightly. He quickly took her purse and her jacket.

"Can you walk?" he asked concerned, looking at her carefully. Sharon shook her head, uncertain. Andy called Provenza, because he was his friend and he would only help him in this difficult time. Lieutenant Provenza walked into the office and closed the door. His eyes widened, seeing that Sharon fainted. She could barely open her eyes.

"My God, Flynn! What's going on here?" he asked, confused.

"Provenza, please don't ask me anything. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to take Sharon's jacket and purse, while I take her to the car, please. I have to take her home immediately." he said heatedly. Without asking anything Provenza immediately do what Andy said. Andy quickly picked up Sharon and led her to the car. Provenza handed him her jacket and purse, looking at Sharon, who seemed asleep.

"Hey, Andy, she looks pale. I think it would be better to consult a doctor. However, she is pregnant." Andy nodded and looked at Sharon, sadly.

"Yes, Louie, you're right. We'll go to a doctor and then we'll go home. Thank you." he said softly and got into the car.

About 1 hour later, Sharon and Andy were in the hospital. The doctors were examined her and had made several tests. While he waited the results, Andy was close to Sharon. He was holding her hand and looked at her beautiful face. He was really worried about her. She was sleeping and he used the time to caress her face and to kiss her forehead. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and looked at Andy questioningly. She gently rubbed her eyes and looked around. She realized at once that she was in the hospital room.

"Andy, why am I here? What happened?" she asked, worried. Andy hushed quietly.

"You just fainted, and I led you here. You're pregnant and I decided that the best thing would be to see a doctor." he said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." she admitted. Andy smiled and looked at her lovingly.

"I'm obliged to do this, Sharon. Besides, I want to be with you, whatever happens. Despite all the circumstances." he said firmly. Sharon looked at him carefully. She could see the difference between Andy and Jack. She thought about how meaningless life she had with Jack. She had always thought Andy as her enemy, but now the only one who was beside her was exactly he. She was grateful.

A few minutes later, the doctor had brought the results. They were good. Sharon and Andy sighed with relief. The doctor had said that Sharon needs to rest more at this stage of her pregnancy. Although Sharon refused, Andy objected. He was ready to do everything possible for her and the baby. He was ready to take care of this child as his. Perhaps, in this way, he wanted to correct his mistakes in the past.

Several hours later, when Sharon and Andy arrived outside the door, Andy took the keys, but Sharon stopped him. He looked at her confused.

"Andy, let's not say that to Rusty. I don't want him to worry." Andy nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him that we close a case." Sharon smiled in response. Somehow he knew how to calm her down. When they went inside, Rusty immediately embraced Sharon.

"Sharon, I was worried about you. You never came so late." Sharon looked at him with a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. '"

"We had to finish one case, that's all." Andy intervene immediately and winked at Sharon. Rusty sighed with relief.

"Okay, then. I'm glad. I had dinner, so I'll be in my room. Good night, Sharon, Lieutenant." he said quickly and went to his room. Sharon and Andy exchanged glances.

"That was good." Andy said with a smile and took her hand, looking at his watch. "I think that you have need of rest while I prepare dinner." Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"Andy, I can handle this." she said firmly.

"No, not in your condition. Sharon, you heard the doctor. You need to rest and to stay away from stressful situations." Sharon suddenly laughed.

"To stay away from stressful situations? Oh, no. I think this is not possible. Especially now, when it comes to divorce Jack." she said grimly. Andy sighed and squeezed her shoulder.

"I promise to take care of you. Besides, when I'm with you, you have nothing to worry about." he assured her. Sharon smiled slightly and went into the bedroom, while Andy began to prepare dinner.

Sharon lay on her bed, and her thoughts were in Andy. She constantly thought about him. She smiled, remembering all those times when they were together. She felt strange. She really wasn't sure, what she feels toward him, exactly. She rubbed her belly absently.

"You have no idea how lucky you will having a father like Andy. I'm glad that he'll be with us. Your father will be Andy Flynn." she muttered to the baby that grows inside her.

The night was quiet. Sharon was fast asleep and Andy sat beside her. He couldn't sleep. He watched her carefully. He was happy that he'll be with her and her child - _"their child."_ he corrected immediately. He was already sure of one thing - he loved Sharon. He really loved Sharon. His hatred for her had grown in love. He could look at her for hours and didn't want to leave ever. He would never leave her. He was willing to do anything. But he didn't know how he will hide his feelings for her. Whether she would understand? And what would happen then? He wasn't sure and didn't want to think.

The next morning, Andy and Rusty were eating breakfast together. Sharon was getting ready in the bedroom. They looked like a real family. Rusty sipped his juice and looked at Andy questioningly.

"Hey, Lieutenant, you said at all. But Emily, Ricky and Nicole still don't know. You have to tell them." Andy nodded and sighed.

"I know that. I just want Sharon's divorce to finish first." At this point, Sharon went into the kitchen and sat down next to Rusty.

"What you discuss?" she asked curiously. Andy and Rusty smiled.

"Nothing special. Just for the baby." Rusty said with a smile. Sharon nodded and looked at Andy.

That afternoon, Sharon and Andrea were out for a coffee. Sharon needed a break and she loved to spend her time with Andrea.

"I don't know why, but when Andy isn't with me, nothing make sense. He gives me courage, showed me love and care. I feel different things when I'm with him. He's quite different from Jack and I'm grateful that he's with me even though he's my enemy. " Sharon admitted. Andrea laughed.

"Enemy? No, Sharon. Stop talking nonsense. He isn't your enemy. Admit it. You are no longer enemies. Everybody knows that." Sharon smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yes, you're right. I never would have thought that he would change his attitude towards me and will accept the paternity of my child."

"Hmm ... This shows that he adores you, he loves you. Only a man who loves would do that." Sharon looked at her confused and shook her head.

"Andrea, between us there are nothing. We just play a game, nothing more."

"There is nothing now. But there may be a later time. Do we know? Maybe you'll fall in love." Andrea said with a grin, sipping her coffee. Sharon breathed deeply, thoughtfully. Did she felt love for Andy? No, that couldn't happen. But she wasn't sure.

In the evening, Rusty was out with friends while Sharon and Andy sat in the living room in silence. They exchanged glances several times without saying anything. Andy wanted to hug her tightly, but it would be a mistake. On the other hand, Sharon also wanted to be in his arms again, as that night. Andy sat close to her and put his arm around her. Sharon was breathing heavily. Was this really love?

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. Sharon smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry." she assured him. Andy nodded slightly.

"I am glad. I just want you to know I'll always be with you. Trust me." he bent slightly to kiss her, taking the risk. He knew that he takes risk. She was his boss. She could slap him and throw him out of her life forever. But he didn't want to hide his feelings more. He kissed her gently on the lips, leaving Sharon in surprise. She looked into his brown eyes. The only thing she could do was look in his eyes, where she finds her peace ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sharon and Andy looked at each other in silence. They didn't know what to say at this time. This kiss was sudden and unexpected. Sharon hadn't expected Andy to kiss her. This was not entirely a surprise, but she just hadn't expected - at least for now.

Andy, on the other hand, was confused. He didn't know whether he's done properly, kissing her so quickly. Maybe they needed time. They still don't know if this feeling is love or just friendship. But how could they be lovers? After so many disputes and misunderstandings...

"Sharon, I'm sorry." he said quietly, apologetically, looking at her bright green eyes. Sharon didn't say a word. She kept looking into his brown eyes in surprise. She wasn't sure how she felt to him. She didn't know what to say.

"No, Andy. You have nothing to apologize for. You just do what you thought. I just didn't expect that kiss because ...- '"

"Because we're enemies, right?" he interrupted sharply. "Why Sharon? Why do we both have to pretend that we're enemies? Yes, I admit. At the beginning I felt enormous hatred towards you, I argued with you every day maybe for nonsense. But now ... I really ... Look, Sharon, I haven't felt like this for many years. I don't know why, but every time I see you like my heart stopped for a moment. I know I speak like an idiot now. but I really feel love for you. "

He told her the truth. Yes, he admitted her feelings for her. He didn't know if it's the right decision, but he felt that he couldn't hide more the intense love he feels for her. Sharon looked at him more confused than ever. She remembered all their disputes, misunderstandings and much more. She couldn't believe that Andy - her enemy, her subordinate is in love with her. He'd admitted his feelings. She turned her head slightly and again looked at him. This time coldly.

"Andy, I know. Actually, since you changed your attitude towards me, I feel your concern and love for me. Really, I appreciate it. You even agreed to be the father of my unborn child. I don't know why, but you are... "Sharon took a deep breath. Andy squeezed her hand.

"Handsome, smart, charming." he joked, causing Sharon to laugh. He liked the moments in which she was laughing. Her smile meant a lot to him, although it was already quite rare. Sharon stroked his face and whispered softly, "You are so loved." Andy smiled back and hugged her tight. Sharon put her arms around him. She didn't know what she does right now, but she was convinced that in his embrace she forgot about all the problems.

At that moment, the door opened slightly and Rusty came home. He saw a light in the living room and decided to check who is there. He quietly looked into the living room, but seeing that Sharon and Andy are holding each other, he pulled away. He didn't want to spoil their time. Sharon and Andy hadn't even realized it.

"But nevertheless, I wouldn't like to hurry in our relationship. I mean we still don't know if it's really love. We need time, Andy. Let's not hurry." Sharon said softly. Andy smiled.

"As you wish. I also wouldn't want to take the wrong decision, because until yesterday we were enemies and today ... It's weird." he admitted, laughing. Sharon laughed too. She hadn't laughed that way long ago.

"You know, Andy, I haven't laughed that way long ago. Even I had forgotten what was a smile. But you ... You make me feel different. Thus as never. You're very special to me."

"The Andy effect." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Sharon smiled and yawned. Andy looked at his watch. "Well, I think you need a little rest and sleep. The day was tiring." Sharon nodded slightly. Andy gently led her into the bedroom and kissed her forehead, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sharon asked quietly.

"In the guest room. Don't worry, if you need anything, call me." He answered quietly and left. Sharon sighed wearily and leaned back. She needed his hug. Him. But she wouldn't still share a bed with him. She wasn't ready to sleep with him, knowing that she should close her past to start afresh. Namely, she had to divorce Jack soon. She didn't even want to hear his name. She would like to turn back time and don't make the mistake that was made. Andy was quite different and concerned. He wasn't like Jack. This reassured Sharon. She knew that if she start a relationship with Andy Flynn, she never regrets.

Andy lay in the cold bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked at the other empty side. He needed Sharon. He was already sure that he loves her. He was in love with her. He had no doubts. He would do anything to start a relationship with her. _"My enemy, my boss."_ he thought and grinned. It seemed funny. He was ready to be a good father for her child. _"Their child."_ he again corrected. He would have loved this child as his. He was willing and wanted to be the best possible father and not to allow the same mistakes that he made in the past.

On the other hand, Rusty decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water. The time was 3 am. He slowly walked past the guest room and saw Andy. He was surprised. _"Why is he sleeping in the guest room?"_ he thought and decided to ask Andy.

"Hey, Andy? What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. Andy was surprised to see Rusty in front of him. He hadn't expected him right now. What would he say now? He was convinced that Rusty will ask why he sleeps in the guest room. He couldn't allow this lie to reveal, not now, not this way.

"Rusty, in fact, Sharon wasn't feeling well and I decided to come here. You know that the pregnancy is difficult." Andy explained hastily. Rusty nodded slightly.

"Well, Lieutenant, this is a mistake. You should be beside her at this time when she wasn't feeling well. You should comfort her not to come here in the guest room, but you know. Well, goodnight . " he said and left. Andy thought about Rusty's words. He was right, but he couldn't explain that they play just one game. He sighed wearily and decided to check Sharon. He went into her bedroom, but she wasn't there. He knew immediately that she was in the bathroom and without even knocking on the door, he went inside and his eyes widened, seeing that she had fainted there. Andy panicked, but decided to keep calmness. He quickly picked her up and led her into the bedroom. He never was worried so much about someone.

Sharon hadn't yet opened her eyes. For a moment, Andy was ready to call a doctor, but seeing that finally Sharon opened her eyes, he stopped and looked at her carefully. He stroked her face with his hand. Sharon took his hand and sighed.

"Sharon, how are you feeling? Why do you fainted?" he asked concerned.

"I just don't know how it happened. Suddenly everything paled before my eyes and I fainted. If you weren't for... I ..." At this point, Andy hushed quietly, not allowing her to talk more.

"Sharon, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm with you here, and always will be. But I want tomorrow to go to a doctor. You're pregnant and this is a risky pregnancy in your age, you know. And please, Don't give up. " he warned. Sharon chuckled.

"Well, Lieutenant, but don't forget that and I'm the boss." Andy sighed with relief. Her jokes were a sign that she's good but he still wanted to be sure that she and the baby are fine.

"Well, actually I want to tell you something else. A little while ago Rusty asked me why I sleep in the guest room, and I told him that you don't feel good. Then he told me that I should be there to comfort you." Andy said quietly. Sharon looked at him nervously and stood up in the bed.

"Oh, my God! I don't want Rusty to know the truth. I don't want he to know that actually we play a game in front of everyone pretending that you're the father of my baby. No, that can't happen."

"Sharon, calm down. He'll not learn the truth. Nobody will know the truth - at least until the baby is born. I don't know, but I assure you that no one will know the truth. Calm down. You don't have to worry in your state. This will affect the baby. " Andy tried to reassure her. Sharon took a deep breath and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes. Andy held her close to him. He rubbed her back soothingly. The night would be long.

The next morning, Sharon woke up in Andy's arms. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. She looked around and then looked at the clock. _"Fortunately, it is still early."_ she muttered. She had no idea how they slept in the same bed. But she wasn't surprised. She remembered everything. During the night he was with her. They were asleep together in her bed. Or maybe now _their_ bed? After last night's misunderstanding with Rusty, she didn't want Andy to sleep in the guest room. Although she still didn't feel ready for this step, she had to sleep with him not to doubt someone - especially Rusty. He was very smart and would immediately understand.

She looked at Andy, who was already awakened. He looked around and realized that he sleeps in Sharon's bedroom. He looked at her with surprise.

"Sharon, I can't believe I'm sleeping here. Really, I don't want to do that against you." he said apologetically. Sharon hushed quietly and put a finger to his mouth.

"Andy, stop. Stop talking nonsense. After last night's misunderstanding with Rusty, you'll no longer sleep in the guest room. I can't afford it. I don't want him to understand for us. Besides, he's pretty smart. From now on, you'll sleep here with me. " she said firmly. Andy looked at her confused.

"Wait a minute. You said you're not ready for this step." Sharon took a deep breath.

"I still don't feel ready, but I must do this. Andy, understand me. I don't want our secret to reveal." These words had hurt him somewhat. He was understood that she would sleep with him only because of their secret. He didn't want that. He wanted her to share her bed with him, but not this way. He wanted she also to feel what he feels about her now.

A few minutes later, Sharon, Andy and Rusty were eating breakfast together. The tension was greater than expected. Rusty watched them carefully.

"Last night, Lieutenant Flynn was in the guest room." he noted. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Sharon put her cup on the table and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I told him I needed some time alone." Rusty nodded slightly.

"Well, that's fine, but I think that you shouldn't let him leave you alone. He should comfort you in these moments. But anyway. I'll see you tonight. I'm late for college." he said and walked away. Sharon sighed wearily and put her hands on her face thoughtfully. Andy smirked.

"He's really smart. Incidentally, are you ready for the appointment?" Sharon nodded slightly and took her jacket.

"Yes, let's go. I want to go to work on time." she said firmly.

Several hours later, the appointment had gone well. Sharon and Andy sat against the doctor, expecting an answer.

"Sharon and the baby are fine, right?" Andy asked immediately concerned.

"It's okay, right?" Sharon asked too, with fear, squeezing Andy's hand. The doctor smiled.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. The baby's fine as you are. You are eight weeks pregnant now. I should warn you that this is a high risk pregnancy and you have to be careful." the doctor said thoughtfully.

"I'm ready to take care of her. I want she and the baby to be fine." Andy said firmly, looking at Sharon.

"I understand. I'll prescribe some vitamins. And be sure to stay away from stress." the doctor added.

That afternoon, Sharon talked in her office with Andrea as Lieutenant Provenza inquired Andy, where they were.

"I'm glad that the baby is fine. I'm grateful that Andy is with me. I don't know what would I do without him. He is so kind and concerned about me. And the only thing I want now is to divorce Jack." Sharon said, frowning and put her hand on her belly. Andrea squeezed her shoulder.

"I understand you perfectly. You have to divorce him as soon as possible. ''

"Yes, definitely. The date is scheduled. June 28th."

"So where were you so long?" Provenza asked concerned. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We were at a doctor. We had to be sure if Sharon and the baby are fine." Provenza nodded slightly.

"So?"

"What?" Andy asked, confused. Provenza sat beside him.

"How is the baby?"

"Fortunately everything is fine. Just Sharon should be away from the stress and rest more." Provenza laughed.

"Well, it'll not be very possible if Jack is around. Incidentally, when was the divorce?" Andy sighed and tossed the folder on his desk.

"After a few days. June 28th. I hope that everything will be all right. I can't wait, Sharon to be a free woman." Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Good luck, then."

 _June 28, 2012_

Finally, the long-awaited day had arrived. Today, Sharon was going to divorce Jack and was going to be a free woman. She'll be with Andy - the man she loves. It'd been days, weeks, months to relize namely that Andy is the man with whom she wants to share the remaining part of her life. She just couldn't understand how she was so long with Jack. Again he left her alone, knowing that she's pregnant. And now, the one who was with her was Andy. He was ready to be with her and her child _"their child."_ she corrected.

Sharon and Andy stood before the court. Andy held her hand tightly. Finally, Jack arrived. He hadn't seen Sharon since he had found out about her pregnancy. He wasn't surprised that she was with Andy Flynn. He has long been suspected that they are together and that there is something between them. Andy looked at him nervously while Sharon doesn't even want to look at him.

"Yes, Sharon. I always thought that you love Lieutenant Flynn and that you're with him. Yes, my suspicions were confirmed. You're together." he said insolently. Andy stood before him.

"Yes, we're together. And unlike you, I'm up to her when she needs. You left her all alone, knowing that she's pregnant with your child." Jack laughed.

"I'll never believe this lie. I'm sure you're the father of this child. Why not admit it?" Andy gritted his teeth in anger. He wanted to gave him a slap, but Sharon grabbed his hand.

"Whatever you say this child is yours. But it doesn't matter. I'm glad that this nightmare ends today. I'm glad that Andy is up to me and he'll be a great father to our child." she said firmly. They went inside the court. Place where, today she would close the past. Place where the nightmare ended. Where Sharon finally would find her happiness, divorcing Jack.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy left the building hand in hand, happy. They were happy - especially Sharon. She was already a free woman. Jack would no longer be around. Now she had a chance to be with Andy.

"Andy, thank you. If you weren't with me today, I wouldn't have had the same courage. This nightmare is over now and I'm grateful that you're with me." Andy hushed quietly and stroked her face.

"I'll always be with you, whatever happens. Trust me. I'll try to be a good father ... and I promise to love you until my last breath." he kissed her gently on the lips. The nightmare was over, but not the problems. They didn't know what will happen from now on, but they were sure of one thing - they would be together, whatever happens ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _A few weeks later..._

It'd been several weeks. Sharon was already more relaxed, knowing that Jack will not be around. Her relationship with Andy was becoming stronger and their love was indescribable. She was grateful that he was in her life. If he wasn't, she was sure that she wouldn't have this courage and peace. Namely, Andy was the one who gave her peace.

Andy was happy. It'd been many years, months and days in order to realize that he really loves Sharon. Yes, he loves Sharon more and more with each passing day. He was here for her, ready to help her just as a colleague and friend, but he had understood that this is not just friendship. It was love. He could shout to the whole world that he loves Sharon with all his heart.

On the other hand, Rusty was also happy with his new life. They lived together with Lieutenant Flynn and he get along well with him. Even he hadn't expected this. Andy - he called him already so, was his good friend who helped him when he had problems, sometimes even without Sharon to find out. He saw that Sharon is quite happy with Andy and she was smiling more often thanks to him.

Sharon's pregnancy was well. The morning sickness and dizziness continued, but she felt pretty good. Andy was with her and she knew that she would always have his support. He was different. He wasn't like Jack. Although he knew that she was pregnant with his child, Andy had accepted the paternity. He could leave without even saying anything. He could refuse to be the father of her child. He could break this lie, but he hadn't done. Because he really loves Sharon.

A few days ago, however, Andy had received a call from his daughter Nicole. Somehow, she was also learned about their _"lie."_ She was excited after learning that her father and Sharon will have a child. She was abroad with her husband David and her step-sons - Michael and Austin. Now, Andy was confused. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want their secret to be revealed. Nicole was also so smart as Rusty. She immediately would understand if they make a small mistake. Andy knew his daughter well. He didn't even know how to tell Sharon that news. She was pregnant and stress was the last thing she needed right now.

One morning, Andy had prepared breakfast with Rusty. Rusty was still sitting on the table sleepy. Andy put a plate in front of him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on, kid, eat fast, you'll be late for college." he said sternly. Rusty frowned and sighed wearily, leaning back.

"Yes, I know. But I hate to go out there and you know it. I feel lonely. I don't have many friends in this college." Andy shook his head and sat beside him.

"I know that feeling, but you also have to understand that education is very important. Besides, this is your last year. Don't waste your chance, kid. Such a good chance often slip out of our hands because of our hasty decisions and mistakes." he encouraged him. Rusty nodded and looked around.

"Yes, by the way, where's Sharon? I guess that she's already awakened, as she is quite stubborn and doesn't want to be late for work." he noted. Andy sighed and stood up.

"Yes, you're right. She was in the bathroom last. You know about the morning sickness." he chuckled. Rusty grinned and sipped his juice.

Sharon had washed her face with cold water. She needed cold water, as her nausea was worse today. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, noticing how exhausted she looks. She touched her face with her hands and sighed wearily. _"Maybe I'm old for such things."_ she thought grimly, walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen."Seeing that Sharon might faint at any moment, Andy quickly took her carefully and made her sit on a chair. He looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, you all right? You wouldn't have to come to work today. We can manage without you." he said anxiously. Sharon smiled and took his hand.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. I'm fine. Just a little dizziness, but this is normal. I'm pregnant."

"Yes, Sharon, you're pregnant. That's why you have to be careful. The team can cope without you. Only today." Rusty said, watching her closely. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"All right, guys, stop worrying so much. Everything's fine and I'm pretty good to work today. "She said firmly. Andy and Rusty looked at each other.

"Well, well. You're the boss. You want orange juice?" Andy asked with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly. Andy handed her the cup gently, but she could feel his anxiety. Rusty looked at his watch and said, "Well, I'm late for college. I'll see you tonight." He quickly grabbed his bag and left. Andy sat against Sharon thoughtfully. He still thought of Nicole. He was obliged to tell Sharon immediately, he couldn't hide it anymore. On the other hand, Sharon looked at him worried. She put the cup on the table and squeezed his hand.

"Andy, are you okay? I didn't want to ask before Rusty, but I feel that something is wrong. You're very thoughtful. Tell me the truth." she pressed. Andy looked into her bright green eyes and took a deep breath, ready to talk.

"Actually, Sharon, I wanted to tell you that a few days ago, but I had no courage. ''

"Andy, you worry me. What's wrong? '"

"Sharon, a few days ago I received a call from Nicole. I don't know how, but she knows that you and I will have a child. She told me that she and her husband David, together with their children will arrive in LA to visit us. Nicole was quite happy on the phone. I don't know what to do. " Andy shrugged and looked down at the table.

"Oh, my God! Nicole shouldn't know the truth. That would be terrible. All will accuse us of lying. No, I can't think about it. It can't be." she said heatedly. Andy hushed quietly.

"Sharon, calm down. No one will ever know. I promise you that I will do my best. Just calm down. You don't have to be stressful. Moreover, Nicole wouldn't be angry about that. She also adopted David's sons as her own. She's my daughter and I know her very well. Believe me, everything will be fine." he encourage her and kissed her hand gently. Sharon rolled her eyes and sighed, looking at Andy sadly.

"I know that Nicole wouldn't be angry, but I don't want her or anyone else to know about it. Understand me, Andy. I don't want anyone to know right now. This secret must be between us, at least until the baby's born. " she warned. Andy nodded slightly.

"It'll be as you want. Don't worry. By the way, we'll be late for work." he told her with a smile. Sharon smiled slightly and they left.

Several hours later, the team was resolved another rough murder case. It was a difficult case and the day was very tiring. Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtfully. She knew that Nicole wouldn't ever reacted badly to their _"lie"_ , but that should be secret, at least for now.

On the other hand, Andy sat at his desk also lost in his thoughts. It was lunchtime and only Provenza was here with his lunch. He simply had decided not to go outside. He looked at his friend carefully and sat beside him, noting that he was preoccupied.

"Well, Flynn, what happens? You look pretty distracted lately." he noted. Andy took a deep breath and threw the folder on his desk that he was holding.

"Actually, I don't know. I'm confused. Nicole wants to visit us a few days. I don't know how, but she has learned that Sharon and I will have a child." Provenza nodded with a smile.

"What's wrong with that? Nicole has a right to know. She'll soon be a sister. Why do you want to exaggerate it in this way?" he asked, confused. Andy glared at him.

"You don't know many things Provenza. Why don't you leave me? I need to be alone, please." Andy asked quietly. Provenza shook his head and sat down at his desk, but he continued to watch him. He didn't what was the reason why he doesn't want Nicole to visit them. It was quite strange.

A few minutes later, Sharon came out of her office. Andy immediately approached her while Provenza continue to watch them inconspicuously.

"Andy, I need to go. Andrea is waiting for me in the cafeteria, but if there is any problem, please call me immediately." she said softly. Andy nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, you don't have to think about working in your condition, but nevertheless, don't worry. I'll call you if there is something very important." he promised and kissed her cheek. Sharon smiled and walked toward the elevators. Andy went back to his desk and Provenza grinned.

"Why are you smiling? Is there something funny?" Andy asked angrily.

"Hey, Flynn, calm down. Just seeing how happy and how nice life you have with the captain, especially after her divorce." Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Please, let's not talk about Jack and this divorce. Moreover, Sharon no longer wants to talk about this stuff." he warned. Provenza shrugged and continued to drink his coffee.

A few minutes later, Sharon arrived in the cafeteria and was told everything to her best friend - Andrea.

"Andrea, I'm confused. I don't want Nicole to know about this truth. That would be terrible. I know that she wouldn't have reacted badly to this, but I don't want to take a risk. No one should know that at least for now. While the baby is born. " Sharon said thoughtfully. Andrea squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, calm down. Neither you nor Andy or someone else will say that to Nicole. Why you worry so much? Don't forget that you're pregnant. You must be away from the stress." she warned sternly. Sharon sighed wearily.

"I know Andrea. I don't know if we can hide it from Nicole. I hope that we can." she said reliable.

"Sharon, think positively. Everything will be fine. Trust me." Sharon nodded slightly. She hoped that everything would be fine and that they'll be able to hide the truth.

In the evening, Sharon, Andy and Rusty had dinner. The tension was still high.

"Tonight was pretty quiet." Rusty remarked sarcastically. Sharon and Andy exchanged glances.

"Actually, Rusty, we want to tell you something. Nicole called me a few days ago and told me that she will visit with her husband David and with her Step-Sons. They understood that we'll have a child and have decided to share their joy with us. Especially Nicole. She is excited about her new sibling. "Andy said, sipping his water. Rusty smiled.

"It's great. I'm glad that Nicole and David will be here. It'll be fun and will have to talk about the baby. Well, I'll wait for this moment with impatience. Good night." he said and went to his room. Sharon sighed with relief. Andy shook her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. She nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just still can't understand how we got here. First I found out I'm pregnant by Jack, then you told me you loved me and accepted the paternity of my child. And now we're here. This lie is not one. And I'm not sure how long we can hide all that. Maybe you didn't have to accept the paternity of my baby. " Andy immediately shushed softly and hugged her.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. I love you and that child is ours. I'm ready to do my best for this child. Believe me, I'll love this child as my own. I don't want you to think that I'm here with you out of pity. I'm here with you because I love you and always will be so. " he kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

A few days later, Nicole, David and their children arrived in LA. Nicole can't describe her joy, and Michael and Austin were still too small to understand everything. While Andy and Rusty talked with them in the living room, Sharon had brought cold drinks.

"Sharon, why are you doing this? You're pregnant. Give me those drinks and sit down, please." Nicole warned with a smile, taking the drinks. Sharon nodded and sat down next to Andy. He felt her anxiety and whispered, "Are you all right? '"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Nicole and I are very happy learning that you will have a child. It's great. Congratulations." David said with a smile.

"Thanks David. It was a surprise for us, but we're very happy and we can't wait to hug our baby." Andy said with a smile, looking at Sharon.

"Yes, actually I'm quite excited. When we'll learn the sex? I would like to buy baby clothes." Nicole said, turning her attention to Sharon.

"It is still early, Nicole. We have to wait until the fourth month." Sharon said softly. Nicole nodded with a smile.

"Nicole, David, wonderful surprise. I hope that you'll be in La for a long time." Rusty said with a smile.

"We still don't know, but hopefully." Nicole said quietly. David smiled, looking at Michael and Austin, who went to Sharon. Sharon smiled softly and kissed them gently.

"Don't tire Sharon, a lot. She's pregnant." Nicole said with a smile.

"What does this mean?" Michael asked. Andy smiled.

"This means that your grandparents will soon have a baby." he tried to explain, but he didn't know exactly how to explain such things to 5 year olds children. Nicole laughed.

"Dad, you're pretty funny." Sharon looked at Andy.

"Andy, stop talking nonsense to the children. They're small and will not understand." Andy shrugged and said, "What can I do? This is the simplest way I can explain about your pregnancy."

"Sharon, Andy, I'm sorry. Michael and Austin are always curious." David said apologetically.

"Why are you apologizing? They are children. This is normal." Sharon said with a smile, looking at the children.

"I will play with them, don't worry. Come on kids." Rusty said, grinning and took Michael and Austin in his room.

While Sharon and Andy were in the kitchen to prepare dinner, Nicole used the moment to share her thoughts with her husband.

"David, isn't it strange? Sharon and dad behaved little strange. As if they are happy, but at the same time they are not. They'll have a child, but they behaved coldly and unnatural." David smiled and took her hand.

"Nicole, calm down. This is normal. However, this pregnancy is high risk." Nicole sighed and shook her head.

"I hope you're right." While Andy was preparing the table, Sharon sat on a chair and her hands were shaking. Andy looked at her carefully and knelt before her. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sharon, calm down. I assure you that neither Nicole nor David doubted. Everything's fine." he told her encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Oh, Andy. I hope you're right. I don't want Nicole to know. But I still think she's pretty smart and she may have been doubted." Andy smiled and kissed her gently.

"Even so. Believe me, everything will be fine. I'm here with you." He tried to comfort her, but Sharon was very restless.

After dinner, Andy decided to talk to his daughter. They came out on the balcony. Andy didn't know where to start and Nicole was worried about him.

"Dad, what's the problem?" she asked anxiously.

"No, dear. No problem. I just want to tell you that ... you marry David and you knew that he had two children. You accepted his children as your own and ..."

"Yes, Dad and I don't regret it. I love Michael and Austin as my sons. We've talked a lot about it. Why do you ask me again?" Nicole interrupted looking at her father questioningly. Andy smiled and squeezed her hand.

"No, nothing. Let's go inside, became pretty cool." he suggested.

Several hours later, Nicole and David had left. They were determined to be in LA for two weeks. Rusty slept in his room, while Sharon was in Andy's arms in the bedroom. Her only consolation. She always forgot about the problems when she was with him. Andy kissed her forehead, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Andy, do you think Nicole doubt?"

"No, Sharon. I talked a lot with her. She wasn't doubted. Don't worry. I promise you. This secret will not be revealed until you want. Everything will be fine. I'm with you. And always will be." "

"I have no doubt." Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"I love you." he said quietly. "

"I love you." she whispered. Andy kissed her gently, then they fell asleep in their arms, hoping that tomorrow will be better and hopeful...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes against the sun. The blinds were open and the light had filled the room. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. She felt tired and knew that this was another bad sign of pregnancy. She looked closely and saw Andy standing in front of her with breakfast. She smiled and sat up. Andy sat down beside her and kissed her gently.

"What is this?" she asked quietly, looking at the romantic breakfast. Andy smiled and replied, "This is a special breakfast for the most beautiful captain on this planet." Sharon laughed and stroked his face.

"I didn't know that I was so important to you."

"Sharon, how can you tell me that? You're so special and important for me. I can't imagine life without you. Besides, you're pregnant and I want to take care of you in the best way." he said firmly. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"In fact, with each passing day, I realize how many chances I missed. I mean that when I'm with you, I really feel quite comfortable and safe. I don't know how or why, but only you can give me calmness that I need. I'm grateful that you're with me. You're completely different. You're not like Jack. " she confessed and sighed wearily. Andy hushed quietly, put the breakfast on the nightstand and hugged Sharon tightly.

"Sharon, I'll always be here with you. Whatever happens, despite all the circumstances. I promise you. I'll take care of you and our child." Sharon's eyes filled with tears. Andy already called her baby _"their child."_ She was left without words. She still couldn't believe that Andy had accepted the paternity of her child. Sharon quickly wiped her tears and looked around.

"Oh, Rusty? '"

"Don't worry. He eats breakfast in the kitchen. In fact, he should hurry if he doesn't want to be late for college." Andy grinned. Sharon took his hand. She could clearly see how Andy and Rusty get along well. He was like a father figure to him. She just couldn't believe how good a person is Andy, seeing how he helps at all. She couldn't understand why she had always thought him as her enemy. The man whom now she loves with all her heart.

"Andy, can you check Rusty while I prepared? I wouldn't like to be late for work." she said plaintively. Andy nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Sure, but please don't get tired. Don't forget that your condition is delicate." he warned with a smile and walked toward the kitchen. Sharon sighed wearily and went to the bathroom.

On the other hand, Rusty was sitting in the kitchen with his phone in his hand thoughtfully. Andy walked into the kitchen and looked at him closely. He sat down beside him.

"Hey, kid, are you okay? You look thoughtful." he noted. Rusty put his phone on the table and sighed.

"Yes, actually, Lieutenant I have a problem and don't know how to say this to Sharon." Andy looked at him questioningly and confused.

"Wait, I don't understand. What do you mean?" Rusty took a deep breath and continued, "The problem is that my mother wants to talk to Sharon. I don't know why or what, but I wouldn't want a new argument." Andy nodded and took his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her at a convenient time." Rusty smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Well, I really need to go to college. I'll see you tonight." he said and left. Andy smiled and shook his head, taking a glass of orange juice.

Sharon stood before the mirror and looked at her reflection. She put her hand on her belly. She was already in the third month and she clearly could see her little baby bump. She sighed and frowned. She joined Andy in the kitchen. She sat across from him without saying a word. Andy looked at her and gently squeezed her hand.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? You look pale. You want to call your doctor?" he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head, dissatisfied.

"No, Andy. I'm fine. I just think that I start to show." she said, frowning looking down at her belly. Andy chuckled.

"Sharon, you're pregnant. This is completely normal. What's the problem? '"

"Andy, this is ridiculous. A woman my age should have grandchildren. I'm too old to have a baby." she said, frowning. Andy sighed and immediately sat down beside her. He took her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"No, Sharon, that's not true. You're still young and very beautiful. You look like 30." Sharon laughed.

"My God, Andy! 30? You are unique. In fact, I know I'll always have your support and you'll always be with me. I love you." She snuggled into his warm embrace. Andy smiled and kissed her gently.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me. Jack is no longer around and that is our greatest relief." he said quietly.

Yes, he had said it, not knowing that this nightmare can be repeated and this time worse than others. Jack already was planning his revenge. He believed that namely Andy stole the woman he loves. He planned a great revenge. Yes, he was no longer married to Sharon, but he was determined to return Sharon, to himself, causing pain to Andy.

On the other hand, Andy wanted to talk to Sharon about Sharon Beck. But he still couldn't find a convenient time. He had a fear that she might be unnecessarily stressed and it wouldn't be good in her condition. This afternoon, Sharon sat in her office peacefully. She had just solved the worst murder case. She needed a break. She leaned back wearily and rubbed her stomach absently.

"I hope that you'll not be like your father. I want you to be like Andy. He is your father. You're lucky my dear. You can't imagine how good father, you'll have." she said quietly to the baby inside her. A sudden knock on the door startled her slightly. She sighed with relief and smiled, seeing Andrea. She hugged her and sat beside her.

"Sharon, you know, today I was in the baby store. I saw so many beautiful baby clothes and decided to surprise you. Don't worry, everything is unisex." Andrea told her with a smile, showing the baby clothes. Sharon smiled.

"Andrea there was no need, really. ''

"Sharon, please. I'll be godmother and I would like to fulfill my obligation. I've always liked to buy baby clothes to my friends and now I have another chance. " she said firmly. Sharon chuckled, looking at the baby clothes.

"Thank you. You're my best friend. I'm grateful that you're with me." she said softly. Andrea smiled.

"Well, I guess that Nicole has visited you." Sharon nodded and sighed wearily.

"Yes, actually it was good. For a moment I thought that she doubted and I was afraid that she would find out about our secret, but fortunately it didn't happen."

"That's good, but Sharon, you can't hide it forever. You have to say that the others as soon as possible." Andrea warned her. Sharon took off her glasses and put them on her desk.

"Andrea, I know that, but it is quite difficult. All will begin to accuse us. Especially Andy. Everyone will blame Andy that he has accepted the the paternity of my child. Jack's child. Andrea, as if I'm in a labyrinth from which I can't escape. I know that this is a mistake, but we've already started this game and have to play to the end. We can't give up halfway, just like that. Understand me. I feel terrible that we all lie, but I'm powerless. I can't say, at least for now. " Andrea nodded and hugged her comfortingly.

"It is clear to me, Sharon. Don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll always support you. I'm your friend." Sharon smiled gratefully.

On the other hand, Andy was sitting at his desk with a folder in his hand thoughtfully. Lieutenant Provenza looked at him and once again saw his thoughtfulness. He picked up his chair and sat next to him, watching him carefully. Andy looked at him and sighed wearily.

"Provenza, what's the problem?" he asked indifferently.

"I have to ask Flynn. What's wrong? You look worried or at least thoughtful. Tell me, you can trust me." he said firmly and pressed.

"Actually, I don't know. The problems never end. This morning I talked to Rusty. He told me that his mother - Sharon Beck wants to talk to Sharon. I don't know how to tell her that. I'm afraid that she may be stressed unnecessarily, you know sheshouldn't be stressed in her condition. " Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"I understand perfectly. But I don't think the captain will stress because of Sharon Beck. Look, talk to her about it, try. I'm convinced that this will be the best solution." he said firmly. Andy sighed wearily and agreed. Provenza was right. Sharon would react normally. He was determined to talk to her tonight.

Tonight, Sharon felt well enough to prepare dinner. While Rusty was in his room, Andy tried to talk with Sharon about Rusty's mom. Sharon put the dishes on the table and looked at Andy, who watched her carefully. She sighed wearily and sat beside him.

"Why you look at me like that? What's the problem?" she asked immediately. Andy cleared his throat and replied, "Look, Sharon, actually ... This morning I talked to Rusty. He told me that Sharon Beck wants to talk to you." Sharon was surprised. She took a deep breath and thought.

"I understand, but for what?" Andy shrugged.

"I have no idea. He told me that. Probably this woman called him to tell him that. Look, Sharon, you have to be relaxed. Think about the baby." he warned sternly. Sharon sighed and nodded slightly.

"I'm okay, Andy. I just can't figure out how Sharon Beck still has the courage to talk with her son. She threw him on the street. He could die but she didn't think about it. And now, if nothing happened, she reappears in his life. I can't understand what is her purpose. " she said thoughtfully. Andy stood before her and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, you want to be with you during this conversation? I don't want to leave you alone." he suggested. Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. Besides, we'll talk, nothing else. Let's have dinner. In fact, I would like to talk to Rusty before dinner." Andy nodded and went to call Rusty for dinner. A few minutes later, Sharon and Rusty sat on the couch in the living room to talk, while Andy was in the bedroom deciding to leave them alone.

"Rusty, Andy told me everything. I want you to be sure that I accept this completely normal. Tomorrow I'll talk to your mother. If you want ...- "

"No, Sharon. I really can't understand why my mother would like to talk to you. But that's good. I want you to be sure that whatever happens, I'll always be with you. I'll stay with you. You accept me like your son and I'm grateful for that. " Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She hugged him tightly.

"You're my son, and nobody can change that. I love you. '"

"I love you too." Rusty said softly. Andy smiled softly, watching them leaning against the wall.

The next day, Sharon had arrived in the cafeteria where Sharon Beck waited. They greeted coldly and sat against a one another. Sharon Beck smiled.

"I'm glad you're here Sharon." Sharon sighed wearily.

"You know, I still can't understand why you want to talk to me. What can you and I talk?"

"For Rusty. Look, Sharon, I admit that I made a lot of mistakes, but I'm really sorry. Believe me." Sharon laughed.

"To believe? To you? No, Look, you throw your son in the street without thinking whether he will die. I think you have no right to talk about it." she said firmly. Sharon Beck bit her lip and nodded slightly.

"Yes, Sharon. You're just right. I want to tell you one thing: I called you here to tell you that I renounce my rights as a parent. I realized that I'll not be able to be a good mother for Rusty, ever. You're a good woman and you're loving mother. You'll be a better mother for my son. Trust me. " Sharon looked at her confused. Is she telling the truth or pretending again?

"This is a good solution. But do you think I'll tell Rusty that his biological mother renounces her rights as a parent? It'll not be easy." Sharon Beck nodded slightly.

"Yes, it'll not be easy. But please, do it. It'll be the best solution. " She looked at her pleadingly.

It'd been several weeks. Sharon had managed to resolve the issue with Sharon Beck. To her great surprise, Rusty was reacted pretty well. For him, his parents were Sharon and Andy. With each passing day, Sharon felt more tired. She could see the difference in her previous pregnancies and now. It was quite different, but she was happy.

She and Andy felt well together. They spent their free time to the full. Andy always was repeating that he can't wait for the baby. Sharon was grateful. She could imagine how good a father he will be, even if it is not biological. Yes, he wouldn't be the biological father, but he would love her child as his. She had no doubts.

While both thought that the problems have done it, had begun another problem. This was expected. It was Jack's revenge. An ordinary morning, a courier had brought red roses for Sharon. She was surprised and confused. Who could have sent these flowers? She saw a small card inside and decided to read: _"I still love you. I want to be a family again. Please give me a second chance for the sake of our child. - Jack."_

Anger filled Sharon's heart. She couldn't believe that Jack reappears in her life and it thus. She quickly crumpled the the card and threw the flowers into the trash. She quickly went into the bathroom to wash her face. She didn't want to talk to Andy about it. He shouldn't have know.

This continued for days. Sharon tried to hide Jack's harassment by Andy. She just didn't want another conflict. She didn't want to repeat the same nightmare, but Jack, as always, loved to ruin everything. Sharon had almost forgotten about it, but Jack again had appeared. This time in her office.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. Jack closed the door tightly and stood before her.

"Sharon, let's not pretend. I know you still love me. That we divorced doesn't mean anything." he said firmly. Sharon rolled her eyes, and glanced at him dissatisfied and angry.

"It means a lot. For example, I don't want to see you anymore. You abandoned me, knowing that I'm pregnant. What do you want this time? What's your purpose? You've never been a good father to Emily and Ricky. You were also pleased with the divorce. What do you want now, then? " Sharon yelled. Jack sighed and walked over to her, but she immediately pulled away.

"Sharon, even if you don't believe me, I realized my mistake. I want to be with you and our child, please. Give me a second chance." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon laughed.

"Second chance? Jack, I gave you many chances, but every time you lose. You know very well that I love Andy." she said firmly. Jack laughed, watching her slyly.

"No, Sharon. I know you're with him to make me jealous."

"Jack, you're crazy. I love Andy with my whole heart. Between you and him there is a huge difference. He respects me and showing me love. He's up to me when I need him. But you ... But you never do nothing but drink. "

"Sharon, you're mine. And always will be." Jack pressed her against him, despite her resistance. Just then, somehow Andy went inside. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Sharon is with Jack again. Sharon glanced at him innocently. She didn't know how to explain this awkward situation.

"Andy, this is not ...- '"

"Sharon, please. I didn't know that you still have feelings for Jack. You could tell me the truth." he said, his eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, I beg you. Listen to me. This is not true. Between me and Jack now has nothing and you know very well." she said urgently. Andy shook his head. On the other hand, Jack watched them contentedly, knowing that he has carried out his plan.

"Sharon, I don't want to hear any more. But you're right. You're pregnant with his child. This is also a great reason to love him." Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Andy, stop talking nonsense. I love you and you know that. You know, I'd never been back with Jack." she insisted, but Andy came out of her office and went to the elevators. Fortunately, the team wasn't there because it was lunchtime. Jack was already completely sure he had fulfilled his plan successfully.

In the evening, the tension was immense. Fortunately, Rusty was out with friends and Sharon was grateful for that. She wouldn't want him to hear these conversations between her and Andy tonight. Andy didn't spoke to her. He just couldn't believe the scene he'd seen today in the office. The woman he loves - with her ex-husband. Sharon stood before him, asking, "Andy, what's happening? Why do you behave this way?" Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Sharon, I feel like an idiot. I don't know why, but as if my heart breaks every time I remember the moment I saw Jack in the office." Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly.

"Andy, I told you several times. I told you everything. Between me and Jack there are nothing. In fact, he bothers me a few weeks, but that's all. Andy, I love you. I can't believe that I lost so much time thinking you as my enemy. " she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks, silently.

"I think we had to stay just as enemies." he said firmly and swallowed the lump in his throat. He took his jacket and walked to the guest room.

"Where are you going?" Sharon asked quietly. Andy sighed wearily and replied, "I'll stay in the guest room tonight, then tomorrow I'll return to my home. I think it makes no sense to be between you and Jack. In addition, you will soon have a child." he went into the guest room.

Sharon took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, crying softly. These words hurt her deeply. Why he didn't want to know that she loves him with all her heart and that she has nothing in common with Jack, now? She loved Andy and her heart belonged to him. But now - with Jack's appearance the nightmare started again. This time even worse. Sharon didn't know how to deal with this situation. She could only hope...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sharon was deeply asleep on the couch. Somehow, she was dozing here. Her life was not easy at all, especially after the appearance of her ex-husband. She was pregnant and had a lot of problems with Andy Flynn - the man she loves. She just didn't know how to get him to believe her. She loved only him, but Andy couldn't forget today's scene in her office.

He was restless. He couldn't sleep. He constantly thought about Sharon - for the love of his life. _"Is she still loves him? Is she wants to be with him again?"_ These questions are not coming out of his head. He just any moment could leave without saying anything, but he couldn't, knowing that Sharon would be alone in her delicate condition. He was also grateful that Rusty wasn't home that night.

Sharon was fast asleep, but restless. Her face was clearly visible with drops of tears, that were a sign that her heart belongs only to Andy. But he, as always was stubborn and didn't want to see that. It really hurt. Andy was lying in a cold bed, alone, without Sharon's warm embrace. He looked at the blank side and realized how important she was in his life. He felt he couldn't live without her, he can't even breathe without her. He needed her warm embrace and her sweetest caress.

He slowly got out of bed and decided to check Sharon. He was really restless. With slow and silent steps he quietly entered the bedroom, but she wasn't there. His heart was filled with indescribable emptiness. _"Is she well?"_ This question was the only one in his head now. He decided to check first the bathroom - she wasn't there. He quickly walked to the living room and seeing that she was asleep on the couch, he sighed with relief.

He came to her without being very close. He looked at her carefully. She was fast asleep, but he could feel her heavy and uneven, breathing. He also could see drops of tears on her face that told him that she was crying. Yes, she was crying. Because of him. He knew the answer. He, for the first time in his life, he felt guilty. She was pregnant and he didn't want her to lose the baby because of him. That would be terrible.

Andy decided to sit quietly beside her. He kept looking at her quietly and carefully, lovingly, somewhat. He loved her, but Jack was back again in their lives. The nightmare had returned. He felt helpless as never before. He held out his hand to wipe her tears, but seeing that she opens her eyes, he pulled away. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and looked at him coldly. She yawned and looked at the clock. She quickly stood up, but feeling dizziness she stopped. Andy quickly picked her up without even asking her, he led her into the bedroom. She wasn't very surprised.

He slowly placed her on her bed. Their hands were intertwined. Their eyes made contact. The distance between their lips were barely noticeable. They were so close together that Andy could kiss her without thinking about anything else. He couldn't think about anything except her. He definitely loved her. Sharon pulled away from his strong embrace. She sighed wearily and without saying a word, she closed her eyes again. She felt exhausted enough to be able to talk to him one more time. She was just tired and she didn't want to argue again. She knew it makes no sense.

Andy nodded slightly and took a deep breath. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was guilty. He knew that, but he couldn't believe that between her and Jack was no longer anything. Somehow, he still believed that she loves Jack Raydor. Or at least she had a reason. Yet she was pregnant with his child, although Andy was ready to accept this child like his because he really loved Sharon.

He returned to the living room and sat on the couch thoughtfully. He didn't know what would happen to his life from now on. He wanted to leave. He wanted she again to be his enemy and everything to be fine. As before. _"As before. My enemy."_ he thought and closed his eyes for a moment. But it was too late because she was no longer his enemy. She was the love of his life and he wanted to be with her, whatever happens.

On the other hand, Sharon still couldn't sleep. She thought for Andy. _"Why you're not my enemy as before? Why I love you love so much?"_ she murmured and tears streamed down her cheeks. She was restless. She slowly got out of bed and went into the living room. She saw Andy, who was already asleep, though difficult. She sighed wearily and bring a blanket for him from the bedroom.

She quickly left the blanket to him and invisibly back into the bedroom. They couldn't live without each other. But they were stubborn and unwilling to admit it. But whatever happens, their love was stronger than anything else. There was no doubt.

The next morning, Andy was still asleep in the living room while Sharon was preparing for work in the bedroom. Sharply opening the door woke Andy. Rusty had come just now. He threw his keys and entering the living room, his eyes widened, seeing that Lieutenant Flynn sleep here. He slowly approached him. Andy rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Oh, Lieutenant? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused. Andy sighed and shook his head. At this point, he didn't know what to answer.

"Rusty, last night I was pretty tired and I dozed off here. That's all." he said quickly. Rusty nodded and looked around. The table hasn't yet been prepared. It made an impression on him.

"Oh, okay. Um ... Where's Sharon?"

"She's probably in the bedroom. I mean she's in the bedroom." For a moment, Andy thought that their secret will be revealed. He didn't know what he's talking right now. Fortunately, Rusty hadn't doubted. At this point, Sharon had arrived in the living room. She smiled softly, seeing Rusty and hugged him.

"Oh, Rusty. I'm glad you're here. You want breakfast?" she asked with a smile, as if everything was okay. Rusty nodded and looked at Andy, who also was smiling. Their smiles were, however strange.

"Yes, it'll be fine. You want to help?" Sharon squeezed his shoulder and said, "No need. I can handle it."

"Rusty, you're tired. I'll help her, don't worry." Andy added immediately, looking at Sharon. Sharon looked at him coldly and sighed wearily. Rusty went to his room. Sharon went into the kitchen. Andy used the moment to ask her if she's okay.

Sharon put the dishes on the table without looking at him. Andy didn't know where to start, but he really needed to know if she's okay. She was pregnant and that made him worry even more. He suddenly stood before her and looked into her bright green eyes. Sharon looked into his brown eyes as if at any moment she could hug him.

"What's the problem, Lieutenant Flynn?" she asked very professionally. Andy shook his head, dissatisfied and looked back at her.

"Sharon, please. Don't call me like that." Sharon laughed.

"Why not? You're a lieutenant and this is completely normal." she said firmly.

"Sharon, look, I want to talk about last night. I really don't know what happened, but I lost my control and ... '"

"You know, I don't want to talk about last night. Moreover, reminding you that you want to be as before - just enemies."

"No, Sharon. You must listen to me. I love you and whatever I do, I know, you can't be my enemy. Sharon, please. I love you and I don't want to lose you. I know I'm an idiot." he said guiltily. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Yes, you act like ... a child. A child who doesn't know what he wants. Yes, Andy. You still think that I have a relationship with Jack and I love him. But unfortunately, you couldn't understand it . You couldn't understand that I love you and my heart belongs to you. You didn't want to understand that. " she said, her eyes filled with tears.

Andy sighed wearily. At this point, Rusty returned to them and they interrupted their conversation. At breakfast, the tension was also high. Rusty couldn't understand what the problem is, but he was convinced that there is a problem.

That afternoon, Andy sat at his desk, looking at Sharon's office thoughtfully. He constantly looked there. He watched Sharon. He was afraid that she might lose the baby. She had to stay away from stressful situations, but now he was creating her stress. He didn't know why he continues to think that there was something between her and Jack. Sharon had told him several times that she loves him - not Jack. Maybe he's just jealous.

"I think my problems will never end, Andrea." Sharon said thoughtfully. Andrea sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. You know very well that Andy loves you and that he simply can't bear to see you with Jack again." Sharon shook her head, dissatisfied.

"But he also needs to understand that I love only him. I love Andy with all my heart, but his childish is choking me. I can't go on this way, I just can't." Andrea shushed softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, think about the baby. You just can't think so. Your pregnancy is high risk. Calm down." she warned sternly. Sharon put her hand on her belly.

"My baby is not guiltily, but I didn't have to make mistake to be with Jack again that night. From that night onwards, my whole life turned upside down and now I can't find a way out."

On the other hand, Provenza was looking at some folders before him carefully. He turned his head and saw Andy, who again sat absently on his desk. He put the folders on his desk, looked around and sat down beside him.

"Well, what's the problem this time?" he asked immediately. Andy looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Come on, Andy. I'm your friend. Just tell me the truth." he pressed. Andy sighed wearily and decided to tell him everything, believing that Provenza can give him good advice. When Andy told him about Jack and their disputes with Sharon, Provenza squeezed his shoulder and said quietly, "Andy, believe me. Everything will be fine. But you really have to believe that Sharon loves you - not Jack." he returned to his desk. He looked at the office thoughtfully. Does he make mistake?

In the evening, Sharon and Rusty were sitting in the living room quietly. Rusty looked at her questioningly. He cleared his throat and said quietly, "Sharon, where's Andy? He always came back with you. Now it's too late." Sharon sighed wearily and looked at the clock. Yes, it was too late. Rusty was right.

"He may be late. He told me that he would be with Lieutenant Provenza, don't worry." she assured him. Rusty nodded with a smile and continued to watch the movie.

A few hours later, Rusty was already asleep. Sharon, however, had decided to wait for Andy. She stood by the window thoughtfully. Where was he? He never was late so much. She was worried. Suddenly the door opened. Seeing that Andy arrives, she sighed with relief. He entered the room and was surprised seeing Sharon before him.

"I know you're surprised, but I wanted to wait." Andy nodded and walked over to her.

"Where were you?" she asked worriedly and coldly. Andy took a deep breath and replied, "I just needed to be alone and think about my problems." Sharon squeezed his shoulder.

"I know it's hard. I'm also going through these things. Our life is difficult and fate sometimes punishes us in this way." Andy looked at her and gently stroked her face. Feeling him near her, Sharon immediately forget about the pain. He was her only comfort, whatever happens.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, looking at her green eyes with love.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"And the baby? '"

"Both are fine, don't worry." she said with a smile. Andy smiled and whispered quietly, "Sharon, whatever happens, I love you. And I'll not allow anyone to be between us." he said firmly.

"I know that. I love you and I don't think about anything except to be with you. You are my life." she said softly. Andy kissed her gently, then hugged her tightly, as if he would never leave her. They were happy together. They were happy that finally they had resolved their problems. They just wanted to be together, nothing else...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sharon and Andy slowly walked toward the bedroom. In fact, he hated but at the same time, he wanted to ask whether Jack still harassing her. He really wanted to know, but he had no the courage to ask, knowing that Sharon would probably be annoyed by questions about her ex-husband, which he had left her alone, knowing that she's pregnant.

Andy helped Sharon to lie on the bed carefully. She smiled gently. Andy sat down beside her and took her in his arms. Sharon cuddled him tightly. She immediately felt a calmness that she was looking for all these years. But she would never have imagined that just her _"enemy"_ \- Lieutenant Andy Flynn will be her consolation and great love.

She laughed softly, causing Andy to look at her questioningly. He kissed her forehead and asked quietly, "Well, why are you laughing, my dear?" She looked at him.

"Nothing. I just thought about the past. I still can't believe that I'm madly in love with my enemy." she teased slightly. Andy smiled.

"Yeah, it's weird. I also never would have thought I would fall in love with my boss who is so capricious and constantly annoys me." he said cheekily. Sharon pouted and looked into his brown eyes.

"I am capricious?" Andy grinned.

"Of course! You're so capricious and you always loved to tease me. But at the same time you're very beautiful and I'm in love with you." He kissed her gently and passionately. Sharon stroked his face tenderly. Andy cleared his throat and decided to change the subject.

"Actually, uh ... Sharon, I want to talk about something else. I want to talk about Jack. Look, I really want to know if he still continues to bother you. Please tell me the truth." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"Oh, Andy, I don't know. In fact, he hasn't been seen for over a week, but he may want to interfere to our relationship. I feel, in fact I'm convinced that he wants to come between us because he just can see how great our love is. As always, he wants to ruin my life. " Andy shushed softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, stop worrying about it. I'm here with you and always will be. He'll never be able to break our relationship because our relationship is stronger than anything else. We love each other and that's enough. Now let's sleep You need rest. " he said softly and soothingly. Sharon smiled and fell asleep as soon as she put her head on his shoulder.

The next morning, while Sharon was sleeping peacefully, Andy was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Somehow, Rusty had awakened earlier. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and teeth and feeling the smell of pancakes, he headed for the kitchen. He was surprised, seeing Andy there. Andy turned and smiled.

"Hey, lieutenant, last night I talked with Sharon why you was late. To be honest, this morning I was quite surprised that you're here so early and you cook breakfast." Andy sighed and sat down across from him.

"Yes, you're right. But I'd like to do at least that for Sharon. She's pregnant and she really needs a rest, although she's damn stubborn. The doctor unnecessarily warned her that she has to work less, but she's still ongoing. " Rusty chuckled.

"It's more than clear. Yes, Sharon is pretty stubborn and hard. I don't know how she is coping by herself when her ex-husband left her with two small children. It's really terrible. I'm really happy with the fact that, she is with you. You're great Andy. Really. I'm confident that you'll always be with her and your child. "

Andy smiled slightly, thinking. They all lied. Rusty, their team, their children. Absolutely everyone. Everybody thought that he is the father of this child. Andy really wants this was so, but he was ready to love this child as his. Nevertheless, fear was fulfilled his heart. He had uttered this lie and then were followed thousands of them.

He was confused and didn't know what to do. Perhaps Sharon was right. They didn't have to lie. But it was too late. They had to continue to the end, whatever happens. They had to continue to pretend. _"Why do we lie? What we'll win with those little lies that become bigger and bigger with each passing day?_ " he thought.

It seemed like a labyrinth with no exit. Dead end. At this point, Sharon went into the kitchen with a smile, but Andy could feel her fatigue. He immediately helped her sit down. She kissed Rusty's cheek and sipped her juice.

"Sharon, are you okay? You look pale." Rusty noted. Sharon sighed wearily and looked at Andy.

"No, Rusty, I'm totally fine. A little tired, but that's all. I'll be better if I go to work." she said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, unhappily and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, if you want, stay home today. We can manage without you. Why you persist so much? The doctor unnecessarily warned you. Understand that you're pregnant." he said sternly. Sharon frowned.

"Andy, please. I know those recommendations, but I really feel well enough to work. If I don't feel well, you will be the first to understand, I promise you." she teased lightly. Andy shrugged, looking at Rusty, who was grinning.

"Well, I'm late for college. Sharon, please don't get tired a lot and take care of yourself." he warned.

"Don't worry. Look, Andy is here, and be sure that he'll do everything possible for me." she smiled. Andy and Rusty looked at each other, then Rusty left. Andy continued to sit thoughtfully and playing with his food. He was in no mood to be able to eat something. Sharon looked at him carefully and took his hand.

"Andy, what's the problem? You behave quite strangely this morning. Tell me, please." she asked softly, looking into his brown eyes with love. Andy took a deep breath and stood up.

"Sharon, this morning I talked to Rusty. He told me that he's happy with the fact that I am with you and I'll never leave you and our child. After his words I thought about our lies and secrets for the first time. Yes, Sharon. I really thought about it and I said: Wht we lie all in the face? Why do we need to pretend? But you know? I couldn't find a single correct answer. I really feel in awkward situation. Sharon, I'm not the father of your child, but now I love this child even before being born. Maybe you were right. Perhaps we should not have to lie. Maybe it really was a mistake. "He said and looked down.

Sharon looked at him in silence without saying a word. She couldn't understand what he exactly meant by those words.

"I don't understand. What do you mean? You want to end this lie?" she asked immediately, her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't stop with this lie right now, even if she wanted. Andy shook his head uncertainly and looked into her green eyes, in which there was pain. He knelt before her. He didn't want to stress her unnecessarily, knowing that her condition is delicate. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Sharon, I didn't say that. Of course we'll not stop with this lie. We need this lie right now. I love you and would do anything for you, you know that." Sharon bit her lips and touched his face.

"Andy, I want you to know that I don't oblige you to anything. I told you at the beginning that you can leave when you want. But you didn't." she said softly. Andy kissed her hand tenderly and stroked her face, wiping her unseen tears.

"Yes, Sharon. I didn't do because I love you. I want to be together, whatever happens. I promise you that I'll never leave you. Neither you nor our child." he said firmly and smiled, making Sharon also gave him a slight smile. He kissed her gently on the lips but right now Sharon's phone rang. She sighed wearily and grabbed her phone. The number was personal and she thought. Seeing her concern, Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, what's happening?" Sharon shrugged and replied, "I don't know. It's personal number, but I'll answer." Andy nodded slightly. He tried to hide his concern. Who could call her?

"Hello? Who is this? Hello?" Sharon repeated several times, but no one gave her answer. She hung up and saw Andy, who looked at her worried.

"Sharon, it's a little weird. Who can call with a personal number?" Sharon sighed wearily taking her jacket and said, "Look, I'm really tired and don't want to think about it. I don't want to be late for work." Andy nodded slightly and took the keys.

Several hours later, the team was solved another rough case. Sharon sat wearily in her office. She had already forgotten about the strange phone call, but Andy still thinking about it. Feeling his consecutive forgetfulness, Provenza approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, a few days since you're quite thoughtful. What's going on? Problem with Sharon?" Andy shook his head and motioned him to sit beside him. Provenza sat next to him and looked at him closely.

"Look, Provenza this morning someone called Sharon. But was personal number. I constantly think about it. She's pregnant and I'm really worried." he admitted, looking at the office. Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, it's probably nothing. You worry about trifles." Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Please leave me alone. I want to be alone and think about it in peace." he asked. Provenza nodded and sat down at his desk back. A few minutes later, Sharon came out of her office wearily. Andy immediately walked toward her.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked concerned. Sharon sighed and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. I feel quite exhausted. I go home early." Andy nodded slightly.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, no. I need you here. In addition, first I'll see Andrea. Don't worry." she assured him.

On the other hand, Provenza was still watching them carefully. Detective Sykes nudged him and asked quietly, "What happens between Lieutenant Flynn and the captain?" Provenza shrugged.

"Frankly, I don't know. I just hope that this love will not turn back into hatred."

"God, what are you talking about!" Sykes said, frowning. Detective Sanchez, who had overheard their conversation grinned and walked over to them, saying, "Stop talking nonsense. We all know that hatred turns into love but love into hatred - never. Calm down. Furthermore, stop talking about their personal life."

Andy decides to accompany Sharon to the elevators and asked, looking around, "Sharon, you got it the same call again?" Sharon sighed wearily and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, stop worrying. Everything's fine. In addition, Andrea is waiting for me in the cafeteria. I'll see you tonight." she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and got into the elevator.

About half an hour later, Sharon and Andrea were in the cafeteria. She was told everything about Andy's thoughts and the strange call.

"I don't know, Andrea. But I feel that Andy no longer wants to continue that lie. But he must understand that I can't stop this lie right now. I don't want this truth to be revealed at least until the baby's born." Andrea nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, I understand perfectly. Calm down. You don't have to worry in your state. Furthermore, he told you that he loves you and that he'll do everything possible to keep this secret." Sharon sighed and rubbed her belly absently.

"Actually, I don't know. I don't know what to think. But I'm convinced that Jack is preparing another unpleasant surprise. I know him very well."

In the evening, Andy and Rusty were watching a movie in the living room. Sharon came home tired and threw the keys. Andy immediately stood before her and helped her to sit on the couch, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay? You're late." he noted with concern. Sharon sighed wearily, leaning back.

"I'm fine. I was just with Andrea. Her company always helps me." Rusty smiled.

"Definitely. I'll be in my room, excuse me." he said quietly and went to his room. Sharon huddled in Andy, which surprised him somewhat. She'd never done this.

"Sharon, you're sure you're okay?" he asked quietly, rubbing her back and kissed her forehead.

"Definitely. I just need your warm embrace." she said softly and closed her eyes. Andy smiled contentedly. He just could clearly see how strong is their love - indescribable.

To their great disappointment, however, that moment was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. They walked toward the door cautiously without knowing what an unpleasant surprise awaits them. They exchanged glances, then Andy opened the door. They were just shocked. Jack stood there, smiling brazenly and slyly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked angrily. Andy took her hand.

"Sharon, please. Calm down. You're pregnant." Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"I don't think that you're interested in this. '"

"Of course I am. You're pregnant with my child." Sharon laughed ironically. Andy felt that at any moment can give him a slap. He just deserved. He had no right to call this child _"his."_ He was given up by Sharon and this child.

"Jack Raydor, get out of here right now! You leave Sharon alone, knowing that she is pregnant. Now you no longer have a right to worry her about nonsense. If you want her good, go away!" Andy said with anger. Jack smiled slyly.

"Oh, Andy Flynn. You're pathetic. You don't know what I can do. '"

"Jack, I warn you that you are now standing in front of two police officers. Don't threaten us. The law is strong." she said firmly.

"I know very well Sharon. But I remind you that I also know your secrets and lies. Yes, I know. Especially the secret that Andy is the father of your child. But what if Rusty, Emily, Ricky or Flynn's daughter Nicole, learn the truth?" Sharon and Andy looked at each other with fear. That was Jack. He was willing to do anything. He was ready to tell the truth.

"You will never do that." Andy said angrily. Jack grinned.

"Are you sure? If I want, I can tell the truth to Rusty right now." he said firmly.

"What truth? Sharon, Andy, what says Jack?" Rusty asked, confused, looking at them. Sharon and Andy were frozen in place. They didn't know what to do. But the truth couldn't be revealed right now. Not now, not at this moment ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sharon and Andy stood frozen in place by fear. They were frightened that their secret will be revealed today because of Jack. They didn't want that. This was not the time. Sharon put her hand on her stomach, looking down. Andy squeezed her shoulder for support. Rusty was still watching them questioningly, while Jack was smiling slyly.

Rusty took a deep breath and asked again, "Is someone going to tell me? What truth? What do you mean Jack?" he turned his attention to him. Jack walked up to him, ready to tell him the whole truth. Sharon looked at Andy imploringly and whispered softly, "Andy, we can't allow that. Rusty shouldn't learn our secret. Please do something."

Andy looked at Rusty and Jack. He clearly saw that Jack can reveal their secret any moment. "Sharon, don't worry, I'll take Jack outside." he said firmly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She had to keep calm for the baby.

"Actually, Rusty, the truth is that ..."

"The truth is that Jack joked. He just likes to joke. Rusty, there is no truth. Calm down and go to your room." Andy interrupted and controls the moment immediately.

"Hey, Andy, why don't you tell him? He has a right to know." Jack said and laughed. Rusty looked at them more confused than ever. Sharon couldn't say a single word. _"My God, let this nightmare to end once and for all."_ Sharon thought, her eyes filled with tears at the thought that Rusty can understand their secret. She put her hands on her face.

"I don't understand. What's going on here?" Rusty asked again. Andy laughed deliberately and grabbed Jack.

"Jack is drunk, he doesn't know what he's talking as always. I'll take him to his home." he said and took Jack out. Rusty looked at Sharon, who was trembling.

"Sharon, are you okay? You look pale and trembling." he noted. Sharon sighed with relief and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, Rusty. Please go to your room. It's all right." she assured him. Rusty nodded, shrugged and went to his room. He wanted them to ask more questions, but Sharon was pregnant and he didn't want to stress her. A few minutes later, Andy returned. Sharon looked at him and sighed wearily.

"I thought that Rusty will learn everything. My God." Andy shushed softly and hugged her.

"Sharon, it's all right. I promise you that Jack will not worry us more. I'll do everything possible. Believe me." Sharon nodded and wiped her tears. Feeling a sharp pain in her stomach, she closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing her belly. Andy looked at her carefully and asked worriedly, "Sharon, are you okay? You're in pain?" Sharon took a deep and uneven, breaths.

"Just some discomfort. Don't worry." she assured. Andy shook his head, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, this may be something serious. You're pregnant. In addition, high-risk pregnancy!" he said sternly, wanting to led her to a doctor. She smiled softly and stroked his face with her other hand.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. I'll consult a doctor tomorrow, I promise." Andy nodded, knowing that to argue with her is impossible. Sharon sighed and looked at the clock.

"Andy, can you bring me a glass of water?" Andy smiled and kissed her gently.

"Of course. Sit down. I'll be back soon." he said quietly and walked toward the kitchen. But the discomfort continued. She was three months pregnant. She was afraid that she might lose her baby. Andy dropped his glass on the floor, hearing a loud crash.

He immediately went back into the living room and his eyes widened, seeing Sharon, fainted on the floor, unconscious. He immediately picked her up and took her into their bedroom. He was really scared for her and the baby.

"Sharon, can you hear me? Sharon open your eyes, please. Sharon!" he repeated several times, but Sharon didn't respond. She was unable to answer. He quickly called her doctor, seeing that they'll not be able to reach the hospital. Fortunately, Rusty was fast asleep in his room.

A few minutes later, the doctor arrived and immediately examine Sharon. Andy stood next to Sharon and the silence was killing him. He wanted to know whether his wife and child are fine. _"My wife."_ he thought. He already called her so. He was sure that she would agree to marry him. But at the moment he couldn't think clearly. The doctor looked at him.

"Doctor, how are Sharon and the baby? Is everything okay?" he asked with fear, looking at Sharon, who was still unconscious. The doctor sighed.

"Don'r worry. Sharon and the baby are fine. But she was obviously in a bad stressful situation that has led her to this. Needless, I told that she shouldn't be in stressful situations and that her pregnancy is high risk." he said firmly. Andy sighed with relief and shrugged.

"Doctor, I really try to keep her away from such situations. But I don't know how this happened tonight. I promise it'll not happen again." The doctor nodded.

"Very well. I would love to be so, or else there is a risk of miscarriage. Please don't let her be in stressful situations. She must be calm and rest." the doctor said sternly.

A few minutes later, the doctor left. Andy sat down beside the bed and took Sharon's hand. He looked at her beautiful face. She was fast asleep, but even in her dream she was fabulously beautiful. He smiled softly and kissed her hand gently. He stroked her silky hair. He was grateful that she and the baby are well and that Rusty hadn't understood anything.

He couldn't imagine their secret to be revealed because of Jack. He had to keep Jack away from Sharon at any cost. He really loved her and he was willing to do anything for her and the baby. Nevertheless, he wanted her to wake up and smile again, warming his heart.

Fortunately, it didn't take much time and Sharon slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and then to Andy. Andy smiled and squeezed her hand. Sharon put her hand on her belly and remembered everything.

"Andy, the baby?" Andy hushed quietly and sat beside her, taking her into his arms.

"Sharon, you and the baby are fine. Everything's fine. Don't worry." he assured her. Sharon sighed with relief and snuggled into his warm embrace that gave her peace.

"Andy, I was scared, really. I thought that our secret will be revealed, and that I'll lose my baby." she admitted sobbing.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. You're not going to lose the baby. In addition, Jack will now be away from you. I promise you. At any cost. But now you need to rest and little sleep, come on." he said softly and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately, trying to forget about tonight.

The next morning Rusty breakfasted with Andy in the kitchen. He looked around.

"Andy, where's Sharon?" Andy sighed wearily and replied softly, "She sleeps. You know she's pregnant and she needs a break. I think she'll not come to work today. So, if there's something I want you to call me immediately. And please don't open the door to anyone. I have a key. " he warned sternly. Rusty looked at him confusedly and questioningly.

"I don't understand. Why I shouldn't open the door to anyone? What's the problem?" Andy took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

"Just don't open it. Don't ask me questions about it. Please." he begged. Rusty nodded and took a sip of his juice. At this point, Sharon joined them in pajamas. Rusty looked at her with surprise. He'd never seen her in pajamas in the morning. Andy smiled and handed her a glass of orange juice. Sharan took the cup and smiled in response.

"Sharon, today you'll be home?" Rusty asked with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Yes, I need a break. In addition, the team can cope without me today. I feel tired to work." she admitted and looked at Andy.

"Yes, and the doctor warned you about this. We'll deal, don't worry, Captain." he joked. Sharon grinned.

That afternoon, Andy talked to Provenza. It was lunchtime and they decided to seize the moment. Fortunately, the whole team were out and they were left alone to be able to talk in peace.

"So how's the captain?" asked Provenza concerned, although he hadn't had a very good relationship with her in the beginning.

"She's fine. She felt tired and needed a break. You know, her pregnancy is high risk." He sighed, sipping his coffee. Provenza rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"I didn't tell you to sleep with your boss! Don't complain to me." Andy gritted his teeth in anger and glared at him.

"Stop criticizing me! You're the last person who can criticize me and give me advice. _After 5 marriages._ " he said sarcastically. Provenza shook his head and sat on his desk back. At this point, Andrea arrived and looked around. She went to Andy and said, "Andy, where's Sharon?" Andy sighed wearily and stood before her.

"Andrea, look, it's a long story. If you want, go home. She's home and rest. She doesn't feel particularly well after last night." he said quietly, imperceptibly. Andrea nodded slightly.

"Well, I'll see her. Thank you." When Andrea left, Provenza asked, "When will you learn the baby's sex?" Andy chuckled and replied, "The next month." Provenza nodded satisfied with his response. Andy really felt strange. He wanted to know if the baby will be a boy or a girl.

Sharon was reading a magazine in the living room while Rusty was out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She was afraid to open. _"If it is Jack again?"_ she thought, but cautiously opened the door and sighed with relief, seeing Andrea. She invited her inside and told her all about last night.

"My God, Sharon. I can't believe it. Jack is an idiot! You sure you're okay? And the baby?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Andrea, calm down. Fortunately, everything's fine. I'm grateful that Rusty didn't learn the truth." Sharon admitted and sighed. Andrea hugged her comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Sharon. Andy is with you. You have support." Sharon nodded with a smile.

"You're right. I don't know what I would do without him. Now, when I think that he was my enemy ... It's ridiculous." Sharon and Andrea laughed together.

In the evening, when Andy had returned, Sharon was dozing on the couch. Rusty had told him that he would be with friends for the weekend. He sat next to Sharon and smiled softly, seeing that she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"You're here ..." she said sleepily.

"Yes I'm here. But, Sharon. Why do you sleep here? "He asked quietly. Sharon yawned and stroked his face.

"I think I dozed off here." Andy nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"Very good. Rusty's out and dinner is for both of us. Are you ready?" he asked, grinning. Sharon chuckled and replied, "Definitely."

While Andy already ate, he saw Sharon, still playing with her food. He squeezed her hand and asked quietly, "Sharon, you want to consult a doctor?" Sharon frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired. All these problems with Jack ..." Andy hushed quietly.

"Sharon, stop thinking about Jack. I told you he'll not bother us. Calm down." He consoled. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head, uncertain.

"I don't know. In fact, the only thing I want is to keep all this a secret. Our secret should remain just as secret. I don't want to think about anything else. But I'm scared. Andy, we started this game and we have to continue at any cost. I can't think about our children and the team to understand that in fact you're not my child's father. Andy sat down beside her and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, this will not happen. I promise you. This will be our secret. I'll not allow anyone to tell the truth - even Jack, I swear." Andy said firmly. Andy was ready to be with Sharon at every step of this journey. He wouldn't allow the truth to be revealed ... At least for now ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A month later, Sharon had forgotten about Jack. She tried to be relaxed, as her doctor had warned. Her pregnancy was high risk and she really tried to stay calm even in the most difficult situations. Today was a very important and exciting day for her. Today, she finally would find out her baby's sex. She sighed wearily, put her clothes in her wardrobe and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She rubbed her belly gently. _"I can't wait to find out whether I'll have a boy or a girl."_ she muttered with a smile.

On the other hand, Andy was also forgotten about the troubles that they had with Jack. They hadn't seen him for a month now. He was calm, somewhat, knowing that Sharon comply with the doctor's recommendations that she should work less and be away from stressful situations. He wasn't sure if they should stop thinking about Jack, who on the other hand, carefully prepared plan to reveal their lies, their secret. But whatever happens, Andy would be up to Sharon and the baby. He was really excited, just like Sharon.

Rusty, then, was quite curious to see if he'll have a brother or sister. He has already called Sharon _"Mom."_ He couldn't hide his desire for a little sister, but he would have loved if he has a little brother. He was waiting for 4 months for this day and it finally had come. He was really thankful that he has such a nice family, without even suspecting the lies in it.

This morning, as always, Andy was preparing a special breakfast for Sharon. He still couldn't believe that of enemies they had become lovers. He smiled and first put Rusty's breakfast on the table. Rusty felt good smell and rushed into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised by the sight. Andy was an expert in the kitchen, no doubt. He smiled and sat down, looking at Andy. He turned to him and smiled in response.

"I see that you sensed the smell." Andy said with a grin. Rusty chuckled and replied, "Definitely. I can't hide - you're an expert in the kitchen. By the way, where's Mom?" Andy sighed and looked around.

"She's preparing for her appointment in the bedroom. I'll check, you're going to eat breakfast if you don't want to be late for college." he warned sternly and walked to the bedroom. Rusty smiled and shook his head, thinking how Andy was concerned about him. Who knows, maybe Sharon was right. Andy was a good father figure for him.

Andy walked into the bedroom and smiled softly, seeing Sharon, still staring at her reflection in the mirror. He carefully approached her and wrapped her arms around her pregnant belly. He snuggled in her silky hair, that caused Sharon to smile.

"Are you ready for breakfast? Rusty wanted to wait for you, but I told him to continue, knowing that you probably will not want to rush for breakfast." Andy said quietly. Sharon turned to him and stroked his face tenderly.

"I don't know Andy. I'm confused. Today is a very exciting day for us, but I worry that there is something wrong with the baby." she admitted, looking at the floor. Andy sighed wearily and lifted her chin to be able to look at her bright green eyes.

"Sharon, listen to me carefully. You can't think like that before we talk to a doctor. Moreover, there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure the baby is in good health. You'll see everything will be fine." he reassured her. Sharon smiled and nodded slightly.

"You're right, let's have breakfast then. I think that the baby couldn't wait." she grinned. Andy kissed her gently and they walked to the kitchen, where Rusty had already finished his breakfast. Sharon kissed him on the cheek and sat down beside him.

"How are you mom?" he asked with a smile.

"Very well, honey. I hope you're well, too." Rusty nodded and looked at Andy.

"Definitely. I also love to eat Andy's pancakes." Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile. Andy looked at his watch and said, "Well, Rusty, I think you're late for college." Rusty grinned and replied, "Obviously. Well, I'll see you tonight. I love you, Mom." He kissed his mother on the cheek and left. Sharon smiled and sipped her juice.

"Rusty is a wonderful boy. I love to spend time with him. If I had to admit, he is a true son to me." Andy confessed and sighed. Sharon smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Andy, Rusty has suffered many difficulties in his life. His mother and his father threw him on the street without thinking what would have happened to their son. That's terrible." she said thoughtfully. Andy sat down beside her and hugged her.

"Sharon, now he has a second mother. He has you and he is happy. I assure you, he's also so excited to find out if he'll have a brother or sister. And he last night told me that he would like a little sister." Andy said quietly, rubbing her belly absently. Sharon put her hand on his and looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, you're so different. You always know how to comfort me. I love you." Andy kissed her gently on the lips and whispered softly, "I love you too."

The day in the department was tense. Without Sharon and Andy, they coped more difficult. After fixing another rough murder case, Provenza sat on his desk and leaned back wearily. Detective Sykes and Detective Sanchez exchanged glances. Amy Sykes approached Provenza and asked quietly, "Are you okay? You look tired." Provenza sighed wearily shook his head.

"Yes, I'm tired. Only now I understand how hard we coped without the captain and Flynn." Sykes grinned.

"Well, yes. Finally you understood. I was trying to show you every time, but you don't want to see." she teased. Provenza gritted his teeth in anger.

"Well, just leave me alone. I need some rest." he asked. Sykes shrugged. Julio Sanchez added, "Come on man, they have an appointment. Furthermore, if I have to admit, I'm also excited to see if they'll have a baby boy or baby girl. '"

"Oh, yes. This is exciting!" Sykes said. Provenza shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Yes. I'm also excited, but simply we can't manage without them. Furthermore, let's do our job. Where's Mike? '"

"He went for a cup of coffee." Sykes responded immediately. Provenza shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment.

Sharon and Andy had arrived at the doctor's office. At one point, Sharon felt slightly dizziness and stopped. Andy immediately made her sit down and look at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay? Do you want a glass of water?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took shallow breaths and answers, "No, I'm fine. Just slightly dizziness, nothing more. ''

"Sharon, are you sure?" he asked again, trying to hide how much he was concerned for her. Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"I'm fine, let's go inside, the doctor is waiting for us." she asked. Andy nodded and together they went inside.

Andy couldn't remember whether he had ever felt so excited. Yes, he was excited in the same way as he had known he would have a daughter - his dear daughter Nicole. He had made a lot of mistakes in the past and he wasn't able to be a good father to her, but he wanted to correct this mistake. Now he was ready to be a good father for Sharon's baby. _"Their baby."_

Sharon lay in the examination table, while Andy was close to her and held her hand. Sharon was very excited and was grateful that this time she has support. Andy was her greatest support. She was grateful that he was in her life and that he had accepted her baby's paternity. The doctor sat down beside her, looking at the monitor.

"Well, Mrs. Raydor, is everything all right?" she asked with a smile. Sharon sighed wearily and replied, "Yes, everything's fine. I tried to keep your recommendations and I am glad that I did." The doctor smiled.

"Very good."

"Yes, Doctor. I'm proud that Sharon managed to keep calm and she'll continue to do this for our baby." Andy said with a smile and winked at Sharon. The doctor smiled and said, "Well, let's see the baby." She looked at the monitor carefully. "This is your baby. Congratulations, you'll have a little baby girl." Sharon and Andy looked at the monitor with excitement. At this point, they couldn't say a word. Sharon's eyes filled with tears of happiness. Andy bit his lip and squeezed Sharon's hand.

"Sharon, baby girl! We'll have a daughter!" he said excitedly. Sharon smiled.

"Andy, daughter. I'm so happy." The doctor smiled contentedly, seeing their happiness.

After the examination, Sharon and Andy left the hospital hand in hand, happily. Sharon put her head on his shoulder.

"Andy, today I'm very happy. I'm convinced that Rusty, Nicole and the team will be very happy with this news." Andy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"There is no doubt. Are you tired?" he asked concerned. Sharon sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes, but let's first to announce this great news. Everyone's exciting." Andy nodded and they got into their car.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the department and immediately shared their news with their team. Everyone was very happy to learn such good news after a difficult and tiring day. Provenza hugged his friend and said aloud, "We need to celebrate that. Tomorrow night we'll invite all and celebrate." Sharon and Andy exchanged glances.

"Lieutenant, there's really no need." Sharon said firmly.

"No, Captain, we'll celebrate." he insisted, smiling. Sharon sighed wearily and put her hand on her belly. Andy squeezed her shoulder. He know why Sharon doesn't want to celebrate, thinking that their secret will be revealed. But there was no such possibility, as Jack wasn't around. Or at least they thought so.

In the evening, Rusty was also quite happy with the news.

"Mom, Andy, this is great news. And I can't wait for tomorrow's celebration." he said with a smile and went to his room. Sharon sighed wearily and sat on the couch carefully, thoughtfully. Andy looked at her carefully and sat beside her. He put his hand on her belly.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"I don't know, Andy. If our secret be revealed ..." Andy hushed quietly.

"Sharon, Jack is no longer around. Believe me, everything will be fine." he assured her. Sharon smiled and snuggled into his warm embrace. She really wanted to believe his words.

During the night, Sharon tried to sleep, but it was not quite possible. Andy turned slightly and saw that she was awake. He took her in his arms and said quietly, "Sharon, try to sleep. You're pregnant. Remember what you promised your doctor. You have to be calm." Sharon took a deep cut breath and shook her head.

"I try, Andy. Really, but it's hard." she admitted. Andy kissed her tenderly and stroked her face.

"I promise you, everything will be fine." he encouraged. Sharon snuggled into him and fell asleep immediately.

The next evening, the celebration had begun. Absolutely everyone was invited and greeted Sharon and Andy. Sharon was cold and thoughtfully. As if at any moment it would fail. Andy tried to calm her, but Sharon couldn't be relaxed, thinking that their secret might be revealed.

Somehow, just one month later, Jack had appeared at the celebration. Everyone was surprised to see him, especially Sharon and Andy. Sharon began to tremble with fear, she knew that he would tell them everything. Andy hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Good evening. I know why you're all here and celebrate. I know you're surprised, but tonight I came to reveal a long-kept secret, a lie. I came to tell you that you're all in a game of lies." he immediately said, smiling slyly. All exchanged glances. What did he mean? Jack immediately continued, "Well, Sharon, Andy, do you want to tell them?" he asked insolently, looking at them. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Say whatever you want monster!" Jack laughed again. All were more confused by the whole situation. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Well, well. Everyone thinks Andy is the baby's father, right? But all lie! It's a lie and today I am here to reveal their secret! They are afraid, they tremble. The truth is that I am the father, not Andy ! This is the truth, this is their lies and their long-kept secret. " he said angrily.

For a moment there was silence. Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe it. Andy looked at Jack angrily. Sharon leaned against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks, remembering Jack's words:

 _"It's a lie!"_

 _"Their long-kept secret!"_

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

While all were shocked by the news, Andy was able to put Jack out with Julio's help. Sharon still trembled and tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. Their secret was revealed. Her fear had become true. She was confused and didn't know what would happen to her life from now on. If everyone would blame her and Andy? Especially Andy for his great sacrifice.

Sharon sat in a chair, looking down at her feet. She hadn't felt so bad ever. What would think now their children and the team? Perhaps that she's a _"cheap woman"_ seeking help from her subordinate to accept the paternity of her baby. For Andy? Surely, that he's crazy to make such a big sacrifice, accepting the child who isn't his.

Provenza looked around, confused and asked quietly, "Is this what Jack said is really true? Could the captain and Flynn to lie us in this bad way? They are capable of this?" Amy Sykes and Mike Tao looked at each other while Rusty and Buzz didn't know what to think, like any other. No one answered to Provenza. He gritted his teeth in anger at the thought that his best friend has accepted that.

On the other hand, Nicole was also in shock and couldn't believe that her father made a similar sacrifice by accepting paternity of _"foreign child."_ Her husband, David, put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly to give her support. But she couldn't be calm right now. She wanted to ask a lot of questions to her father.

Sharon put her hand on her belly, feeling slight discomfort. She took a deep, shallow breaths to calm herself, but the pain was more and more and her fear that something will happen to her baby grew more and more. Rusty looked at his mother and quickly ran to her, seeing that she definitely wasn't feeling well. He knelt before her and asked worriedly, "Mom, are you okay? You look pale. You want me to call Andy?" Sharon turned her head and squeezed his shoulder.

"It's okay, just slight discomfort. I'm fine, don't worry." she tried to hide but she really needed Andy - her greatest support. Rusty continued to stare at her carefully. He didn't want to judge her for it or asking her silly questions. He just wanted she to be better, nothing more. A few minutes later, Andy and Julio returned. Andy, not looking at anyone else went to Sharon and knelt before her. They all gathered around them in silence.

"Sharon, you're in pain? Let's go to a doctor." he insisted heatedly without thinking about anything else. Sharon took a deep breath, bit her lip and shook her head, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, I'm fine. Just the shock that I experience now can't be compared with anything else. Believe me, I feel worse than ever." she said quietly crying.

"What we have to say then? We are the ones who are in shock! I can't believe that you're hiding anything like this and can't believe that you've lied to us so calmly, without even thinking whether this is correct or not !" Provenza shouted. Andy turned to him and glared at him.

"Stop shouting Provenza! We do not like to lie to hide something like that from you. We just wanted this to be a secret until the baby is born. We would not hide it." Provenza laughed derisively and shook his head.

"Yes, you're not wanted, but Dad ... The truth is that you lied to us and that will not change. I would like you to tell me the whole truth rather than lie to me in the eye." Nicole said firmly. Andy sighed wearily and continued, "I had to do that. If I've said this a few months ago, you all would blame me and prevent me from being next to Sharon and to be the father of her child. I'm convinced that this would happened."

"Yes, rightly said! First I would hold on you to make that sacrifice! I still can't believe it. You Captain? How do you agreed with that?" Provenza immediately turned his attention to her. Sharon looked at him coldly, without giving any response. She was unable to speak. Andy squeezed her shoulder for support. All were silent, except Provenza and Nicole. Nobody wanted to protest besides them. Andy couldn't understand their behavior.

At this point, Andrea arrived and seeing tuple of people she approached them surprised. She has just arrived and she still didn't know that Jack has revealed their secret. She saw Sharon - her best friend, who was crying quietly and Andy, who stood numb in place.

"My God! What happened here? Why Sharon is crying? Can anybody explain this mess?" she asked, turning her attention to Andy. He shrugged and looked at Sharon. Rusty went to Andrea.

"Andrea, actually ... Somehow, Jack appeared and revealed the secret." Andrea's eyes widened and she immediately knelt in front of Sharon. Without a word, Sharon hugged her hard. Andrea rubbed her back consolingly while the crowd of people leave. Provenza sat at his desk in anger. Nicole walked over to her father, asking quietly, "Dad, can we talk?" He nodded and they went into Sharon's office to be able to talk calmly.

"Look, Nicole, if you will blame me, I ...-"

"No, Dad. I don't want to blame you. And I'm just shocked that you and Sharon lied to us this way." she admitted. Andy took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Nicole, for years I thought that Sharon was my enemy but finally I realized that she's actually much more to me. She's very important and special to me. I really love Sharon. I can't hide that. I want you to know that it isn't a sacrifice. I wanted to help Sharon to be with her and the baby. And whatever happens, I'll be with her. " he said firmly. Nicole nodded slightly.

"I know, Dad. I can't blame you, because I have no right. I did the same as you do now. I married David, knowing that he has two children. Yes, I accept his children as mine. And if I need to admit, I love them very much and I can't live without my sons. " Andy smiled and hugged his daughter tightly.

"I'm proud that you're my daughter, but now, I worry about Sharon. The doctor unnecessarily warned that she should be away from stressful situations, but now ... All blame her, especially Provenza. I don't know how to calm her down." Nicole squeezed his shoulder.

"Dad, you should go home. She needs a break. I'm sure that with your help she'll be better." Andy nodded and the two walked out of the office. Andy slowly walked over to Sharon and with Andrea's help, he led her to their car. Sharon took a deep breath and rubbed her belly gently.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay?" Andy asked worriedly and put his hand on her belly. Sharon shook her head, uncertain.

"I don't know, Andy. Jack again fail my life. Now all blame us. And they're right." Andy shushed quietly and hugged her.

"No, Sharon. Stop thinking about it. You see, everyone will understand us and will stop accusing us." he said encouragingly. She nodded with a smile and they got into the car.

Incidentally, Rusty was with Buzz and discussed this night's scandal.

"Rusty, you shouldn't blame your mother. We all know that the relationship between her and Lieutenant Flynn is great. They really love each other and they're ready to do everything possible to allow the other to be happy." Buzz said with a slight smile and handed him a cup of tea. Rusty sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, I know that. But I don't blame neither Mom nor Lieutenant Flynn. I see their great love. And I know that Andy will be a good father for my sister. Look, Buzz, I really don't blame them. The only thing I want is Mom to be better. She doesn't have to worry about this nonsense, but Lieutenant Provenza .. Uh ... He's the only one who blame them in this bad way. " Buzz smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Provenza always react that way, but then he also softens as any other, believe me. Tomorrow he'll be different." Rusty smiled sadly and shook his head, sipping his tea.

Andy drove carefully on the way home. From time to time, he looked to Sharon to make sure she's okay. Sharon had managed to fall asleep, and he was pleased. He sighed with relief and stopped the car in front of the building. He quickly got out of the car and took Sharon in his arms, trying not to wake her. He opened the apartment door and carefully put the keys on the table. Sharon was still asleep in his arms. He carefully led her into the bedroom.

He quickly brought more blankets, seeing that she was trembling. He knew immediately that she has a temperature. He sighed wearily and quickly bring the medicine cabinet with medications. While Andy was looking for the right medicine, Sharon slowly opened her eyes and looked at Andy. He looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, please, take this. You have a high temperature." he said quietly and handed her the medicine "She nodded slightly and took medicine. She lay back and Andy pulled the blankets with a smile. She smiled gently when he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Where's Rusty?" she asked immediately, looking around.

"Calm down. He's with Buzz. He'll probably be here in a few minutes, as I told him that you have a temperature." Sharon frowned slightly.

"Oh, Andy! Why should we worry all? I'm fine." she insisted. Andy hushed and rubbed her belly.

"No, Sharon. You have a temperature and you must rest. At least think about our baby." he smiled. After his words, Sharon again remembered Jack and the scandal that he'd raised tonight. She bit her lip and said quietly, "Andy, all blame me, but most blame you. You sure you want to accept the paternity of my baby? If you want, you can quit now." Andy shushed quietly and hugged her comfortingly.

"Sharon, please don't talk like that. I never give up our child. Moreover, nobody blames us. If you talk to Provenza, you know. He always behaves like that, but then softens. I know my friend very good." he said encouragingly, rubbing her back. Sharon snuggled into his warm embrace and whispered, "I love you." Andy smiled. "I love you too."

A few minutes later, Rusty came home and immediately went to his mother.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked, worried. She smiled and stroked his face.

"I'm fine, honey, don't worry. Andy just loves to overdo it." Rusty grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay. Today was pretty tiring day, I need some sleep. Andy, take care of my mom." he winked at him and went into his room. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile.

"Rusty is really good and concerned about you. He is a true son, Sharon." Andy admitted dreamily. Sharon smiled and nodded slightly.

"You're right. I'm proud that I have a son like Rusty." Andy smiled and lay down beside her, kissing her forehead.

"You have no temperature. Let's sleep, you have a need to rest." he said quietly. Sharon smiled.

"I can sleep peacefully only in your embrace. Hold me tight." She looked in his chocolate brown eyes pleadingly. Andy smiled contented and took her in his arms tightly. They slept together peacefully in their arms, hoping that their lives will be better from now on.

The next morning, Rusty was already in college, while Sharon and Andy were having breakfast together. Andy looked at Sharon carefully, then at his watch.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay? You can stay at home, we can manage without you." he insisted. Sharon sighed and leaned back, putting her hand on her belly.

"If I have to admit, I don't want to be at work, especially after last night. I don't want conflict with Lieutenant Provenza." Andy hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, I told you that Provenza will soften. You'll see, he'll not tell us anything wrong. What was last night was an initial shock." he assured her with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I hope you're right. In addition, today I work less. I feel that the pregnancy doesn't allow me much." she grinned.

"That's good. How's our little princess today?" he asked with a smile, feeling the ice between them melts.

"Quite good." she replied absently rubbing her belly.

About 20 minutes later, Sharon and Andy arrived in the department. Provenza was drinking his morning coffee as always. The whole team greeted Sharon and Andy. Sharon smiled softly and walked to her office without looking at Provenza. On the other hand, Provenza cleared his throat and approached her, looking at her guiltily. Andy and the others looked at him confusedly.

"Captain, I'm sorry." he began.

"For what, Lieutenant?" she asked, looking at him questioningly. Provenza sighed and continued, "For last night. Actually, I don't blame you. I want you to know that I respect you a lot and I don't want you to think that I'm ..."

"Please, Lieutenant. The shock that we experienced last night was huge. I understand." she said quietly with a smile.

"No, Captain. My behavior was idiotic to you. I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me." he added apologetically. Sharon smiled and hugged him, leaving Provenza in surprise.

"There's nothing to forgive you. We're here as a family. Don't forget it." She smiled softly. Andy squeezed her shoulder with a smile and winked at Provenza. Everyone was happy with the fact that the ice between Sharon and Provenza, melts.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

For Sharon and Andy the months passed imperceptibly. Sharon was in the seventh month of her pregnancy. The two were happy and they had forgotten about Jack, who was now in New York with Emily and Ricky. Sharon had always been worried to tell the truth to her children, but now they also knew, and she was more relaxed. They had promised her that they would come to LA before the baby's born.

On the other hand, her friendship with Lieutenant Provenza was even better. The two got along very well and the ice between them had disappeared. They were very good friends and all were happy with this, especially Andy. He really enjoyed seeing Sharon and his best friend in this way. Their friendship meant a lot to him because he couldn't without them.

Rusty - what could be said about him? He was getting excited about his little baby sister. He even began to count the months and Sharon and Andy were very surprised and happy at the same time. They could see how everyone wants this baby. If Andy had to admit, he couldn't wait for the baby. He believed that this child will strengthen his relationship with Sharon, even if it isn't his. He would love her as a true father, whatever happens.

Sharon already went to work only in very urgent cases - as recommended the doctor. Andy was pleased to see that Sharon cares very good for her health. They believed that if Jack is gone, their problems will disappear - but it wasn't quite true. The problems had started a few days ago with Sharon's advent in the seventh month of her pregnancy. Andy felt completely alone. He felt that change, that coldness and that emptiness. He knew that her pregnancy was high risk, but she was defying everything.

Andy felt that she was no longer interested in him. In fact, he wanted and needed her concern. One day, she was staying at home to rest, knowing that her team can cope without her. Andy had returned late at night, tired and he needed to share how was his day, with Sharon. Sharon, on the other hand had said that she felt very tired and had gone into her bedroom. Andy understood her very well - she was pregnant and she needed a break. And Rusty was the only one with whom he spoke and it gave him peace - somewhat. But despite everything he needed Sharon.

It all seemed pretty normal. But this was repeated several weeks and Andy was tired of it. He wanted to talk to her, but she repelled him every time, repeating him that she's tired. He didn't know what was the reason why she'd suddenly started to behave like that. One morning, he was sitting on his desk absently. Provenza looked at him and approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Andy looked at him indifferently and sighed. Provenza sat beside him, feeling that his friend has a serious problem.

"Well, Flynn, what's the problem this time?" he asked, looking around. Andy took a deep breath and decided to share everything with him, "Look, Provenza, I'm not really sure if this is a problem, but ... I feel pretty lonely." Suddenly, Provenza laughed.

"Excuse me? Lonely? You're crazy. You have a very happy life with the captain, besides you get along very well with Rusty. What's the problem, then?" Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Look, the problem is quite different. Since Sharon is in the seventh month of her pregnancy, I feel lonely. I think that she's not interested in me. Yes, I know, maybe I talk like an idiot right now, but believe me, this it is the truth. I know that her pregnancy is high risk, but she didn't even ask me if I'm okay or not. And when I want to talk to her, she repulses me saying that she's tired. " Andy admitted with a sad look. Provenza nodded slightly.

"I can't say that I understand, because I've never felt this way. But why don't you try to talk again? Perhaps now is the right time. She's in her office and now is a lunch break. Come on, talk to her. " Provenza encouraged him and smiled slightly. Andy shrugged and looked at the office.

"I don't know Provenza. I'm afraid that there will be a big fight or a conflict. I don't want that. She's pregnant. Moreover, at the moment Andrea Hobbs is with her." Provenza shook his head angrily.

"Be sure that Andrea Hobbs will leave you alone, she would do it. But now is the time. Go!" Provenza insisted. Andy took a deep breath and agreed. He went to her office and after a few minutes went inside. Sharon and Andrea smiled.

"How are you ladies?" he asked with a smile.

"Very good. I'm glad to see you. How are you Andy?" Andrea asked immediately. Andy nodded slightly. _"Even Andrea is interested for me more than she."_ he thought sadly. "Uh ... Andrea, can you leave us alone? I want to talk something important with Sharon." he asked quietly. Andrea nodded with a smile, winked at Sharon and left. At the moment Andrea left, Sharon immediately took her laptop without looking at Andy. This makes him nervous, but he tried to keep calm knowing that she's pregnant. He approached her and cleared his throat.

"Sharon, we need to talk." he said firmly. Sharon closed her laptop and looked at him coldly. He saw that in her eyes lacks the warmth with which she looked at him.

"For what?" she asked with the same coldness. Andy sighed and sat down across from her.

"Sharon, really, I didn't want to talk about it, but ... Look, I feel pretty lonely. I feel emptiness and distance between us. I feel that something is wrong. I know that your pregnancy is high risk, but you stopped even asking me if I'm okay. I feel that you don't care for me. I think you no longer love me. " At this point, after those harsh words, Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she stood up angrily.

"I can't believe Andy. I can't believe that you think such things. Of course I love you. I love you very much and you know it." she said angrily. Andy sighed and went to her but she pulled back.

"Sharon, calm down, don't forget that you're pregnant. Look, I didn't mean exactly that." he said quietly.

"But you said it. Andy, try to understand me. For years I've had marriage as hell. For years I was trying to split with Jack and finally I succeeded, but he didn't stop to fail my life. 2 months ago he revealed our secret at all. At one point I thought that it was over. You can't imagine what fear I had then. To know I'm pregnant with his child is too big shock that I still can't survive. And now you're telling me these words. Andy, I've never loved someone so much. I can't live without you. You're my support, my comfort, my love. But you repeat that you feel lonely and without care. Do you realize what I experience? "She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Andy swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at her, sadly in silence. That was the only thing he could do now. He couldn't believe that she said that. He took a deep breath and nodded slightly. Sharon looked at him with sadness and bit her lip.

"Whether I realize what you experience?" he repeated her question, softly. "Sharon, I can't believe that you're telling me this. I've always been here for you, whatever happens, despite all circumstances. I've tried to comfort you in every way. I took care of you and I still continue. I love you and I accepted to be the father of your child. You know why? Because I want to get a chance to be a good father and don't allow the same mistakes as in the past. But now ... you know ... Maybe it would be better if we were simply enemies. Without any feelings and concerns. " he said firmly.

At this point, Sharon's heart broke into pieces. She couldn't believe that just one conversation will lead to such a big scandal. She looked at him coldly. She put her hand on her belly and took a deep breath. Andy shook his head and left the office without saying anything else. Sharon sat at her desk and wept loudly. She tried to be calm for the baby, but it wasn't at all possible. Andy had hurt her too much.

Andy returned to his desk and leaned back wearily. Provenza looked at him confused. He wanted to ask him why he feels that way, but he wanted to leave him alone. Detective Amy Sykes approached Provenza and asked quietly, "Why Lieutenant Flynn behave this way?" Provenza shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea. The only thing I know is that he and the captain have little conflict. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll cope."

In the evening, Sharon came home tired. She threw the keys and went into the living room. Rusty watched a movie as ever. She smiled softly and sat beside him, kissing his cheek. Rusty smiled and asked, "Are you ok, mom? '"

"Yes, honey, don't worry .. Uh ... Where's Andy?" Rusty looked at her confused.

"I thought he was with you." Sharon nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Maybe he'll be late. Dinner?" Rusty nodded and the two went into the kitchen for dinner.

During the night, Sharon couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock and sighed wearily. She was worried about Andy. He still hadn't returned home. She rubbed her belly, feeling little kicks. She slowly got out of bed and went into the living room. She wasn't pretty surprised that he still wasn't home. Their scandal was a big. She didn't know what to do. She decided to call Provenza, knowing that he's his best friend and he probably knows where's Andy.

"Hello, Captain. What can I do for you?" Provenza asked immediately.

"Actually, Lieutenant, I'm sorry I'm calling but ... Do you know where's Andy?"

"Oh, no. Why? He's not home?" Sharon took a deep breath and answered softly, "Yes, he still hasn't returned. However, thank you. If you know where he is, please let me know immediately." she asked.

"Of course, Captain, don't worry." they closed the phone and Sharon went back into the bedroom. Provenza couldn't believe that his friend, Andy, worry Sharon thus, knowing that she's pregnant and that this could lead she to go into labor prematurely. He immediately called Andy. He sighed wearily, seeing Provenza's name on the screen.

"What you think you're doing?" Provenza asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked indifferently.

"A moment ago I talked to the captain. She's worried about you. Where are you?" Andy sighed wearily and replied, "In my home. I needed to be alone. '"

"You need to be alone? At least you can warn the captain, right? She's worried about you, Flynn."

"Okay, okay. Provenza, look, I need to be alone, please." he said and hung up.

Sharon lay in a cold, empty bed, thoughtfully. She put her hand on her belly and muttered softly, _"Maybe I'm guilty of this scandal? Maybe we have to be just enemies, nothing more."_

The next morning, while Sharon was still asleep, Rusty woke up and decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water, but to his surprise, he saw Andy, who was asleep on the couch. He was surprised and looked at him pretty carefully. At this point, Sharon went into the living room and also surprised, seeing Andy on the couch. Rusty looked at his mother and said quietly, "Mom, why he sleeps here?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"He came back later and was dozing here, that's all. Go to eat breakfast." she asked with a slight smile. Rusty nodded and walked to the kitchen, still confused. Sharon sat next to Andy and took his hand. She tried to hide their conflict by Rusty. Andy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sharon. After Rusty went to college, Sharon and Andy decided to talk about last night.

"Where were you last night?" Sharon asked sternly, quite professionally. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"I don't think you're interested, but I was in my home. I needed to be alone." Sharon sighed and put her hand on her belly.

"Of course I'm interested. Besides, you could call me. You can't imagine how much I was worried about you." she admitted and looked into his brown eyes. Andy sighed wearily and stood before her, looking at her bright green eyes.

"Love, care, concern ... Whether these things are there, between us?" he said quietly and went into the bedroom, leaving Sharon to think. Sharon didn't know what to do and she was confused. She didn't know where they are in their relationship. Are they still love each other? Whether the love between them still exists? She could only hope ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sharon sat pensively on the couch, while Andy was in the bedroom. She could cry right now, but she always was independent and strong woman. She couldn't cry for a man. She didn't know whether the love between them still exists. She was confused and Andy too. They tried to hide it from Rusty.

Andy sat on the bed. He didn't know whether he deals well with Sharon - with _his boss_ , though, she was pregnant and he didn't want she to be in stressful situations. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. _"What happens between us? Did I still love her?"_ he muttered.

At this point, Sharon went quietly in the bedroom. She approached him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her coldly, almost without feelings. Sharon also looked at him with the same coldness. She didn't know what she feels for him after all those tiring and pointless disputes.

She sat beside him. Both were silent. They stood in silence for several minutes. Andy looked to Sharon and she to him. They didn't know what to say to each other. They weren't sure whether they are in love.

"Well, Andy ... What do you think? Perhaps it would be better not to see each other a few days." she suggested quietly, looking at her hands. Andy sighed wearily and replied, "I don't think so. I think there is nothing we need to talk. You know, this relationship was a mistake from the beginning. I ...-"

"You regret this relationship." she interrupted sharply. Andy looked at her in disappointment. He has always been there beside her, whatever happens, he even had made sacrifice, accepting paternity of her child. He had done all this only because of his love for her. He loved her truly. He couldn't believe that she is talking in this way.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you're telling me this. I've always been here for you, I support you in every way. You can't even imagine how much I loved you." She swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "You _loved_ me. You say that now there is no love between us. Yeah, no." Andy sighed wearily and shook his head. He could tell her much, but he decided to stay silent. He didn't want she to go into labor prematurely. But whatever happens, he was still worried about her.

"Calm down, don't forget that you're pregnant. Moreover, I'm still determined to be the father of your child and I will do despite all circumstances, trust me." Sharon nodded and bit her lip.

"Faith. This word means a lot to me. But obviously you don't know the meaning. You know, I've experienced much difficulty, especially when I had to be a mother and father for my children Emily and Ricky. It was difficult, but nevertheless I managed . I've always been an independent woman and now also I don't need someone beside me. I can handle myself. " she said firmly.

Andy shook his head and shrugged. He once again convinced how hard she is. He squeezed her hand and looked at her bright green eyes, in which he saw sadness. He was to blame for her sadness, he knew that.

"Sharon, I still love you. You can't even imagine how much. Just both need a little time, that's all. Please understand me. I want to feel again that strong love. I need to rethink the things. To be alone, understand me. " He looked at her pleadingly and stroked her face, wiping her barely noticeable tears.

Sharon just looked at him without saying a word, she took a deep breath and walked into the living room to take her purse and went to work. Andy didn't want she to be work, but she was determined. Especially now, he had no right to stop her after all these disputes. And he still couldn't understand why they continue to argue as enemies. _Whether they were still enemies?_ It was a difficult question unanswered.

That afternoon it was difficult to work in this atmosphere. Sharon and Andy couldn't even look at each other. The whole team felt their problems. They stood next to each other only at times incomprehensible, without looking at each other. He wanted to be near her, especially during a crime scene. She was pregnant and he couldn't allow her to work so much. But she was stubborn, and he was helpless as ever.

After the whole day was past tense, Provenza couldn't withstand more to see his friend so distracted and thoughtful. He approached him and asked quietly, squeezing his shoulder, "Hey, Flynn, what happens now? The whole team feels that you and the captain have a problem. Tell me, please." Andy sighed wearily and motioned him to sit beside him. Provenza immediately sat down beside him, watching him carefully.

"Provenza, I feel terrible. Our disputes with Sharon became worse. Now we can't even look at each other. I still love her and want to be with her and the baby. I don't know, maybe I'm guilty for everything, but, look, I really don't want to lose her. " he admitted, though he would cry every moment. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Flynn, calm down. But, yes, you're really guilty. You ask for love and care and everything came here. You did it. But you still have time to fix this mistake. Don't forget that the captain is pregnant." he warned. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"That's the problem Provenza. I want to be beside her and care for her. She's seven months pregnant and the doctor said she could go into labor prematurely. I'm afraid I don't want she to be in stressful situations." Provenza sighed wearily.

"Well, Flynn, then you should apologize. This is the best way to be beside her and support her as before. ''

"No, I can't . This morning I told her that I need to be alone and to rethink things between us." At this point, Provenza's eyes widened and he put his hands on his face.

"My God, Flynn! You're an idiot!" he almost shouted, but stopped seeing the rest of the team watching them. "I can't believe you said similar things to a pregnant woman who has risk of going into labor prematurely." Andy sighed and looked at the office.

"Well, I admit. Those were harsh words. I would like to turn back time but I can't. I want to be with her. I thought. I can't live without her. I just can't." he admitted sadly.

On the other hand detective Sykes and detective Sanchez commented Andy Flynn.

"What do you think? I think this is a big problem." Sykes said quietly. Sanchez shrugged.

"Please don't ask me. I'm not sure, but I think that this time their dispute is serious. But as it is. Let's stop discussing their personal lives. We have too much work." he said firmly.

Sharon was talking on the phone with her best friend - Andrea Hobbs.

"Sharon, calm down. Don't forget that you don't have to worry in your state." she warned. Sharon wiped her tears and took a deep breath, placing her hand on her belly.

"I know Andrea. But you know very well that I still love Andy and these problems suffocate me. I can't stand this anymore. '"

"Sharon, calm down. Be sure that everything will be fine, trust me." Andrea encourage her. They closed the phone and she saw Andy at the door. She took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Sharon, you got a minute?" he asked quietly. She nodded slightly. He closed the door tightly. He was determined to do what Provenza had said. He stood before her, looking at her sadly.

"Andy, really, I don't have much time. Say what you want. You very well know that the work ...-"

"The work can wait Sharon, but our lives can't." he interrupted her sharply and continued, "Look, I've been thinking quite a lot. I realized that I'm guilty and I'm sorry. Sharon, I can't live without you and I don't want to be without you. Without you I'm nothing. Please, forgive me, despite my harsh words. Please. "

Sharon looked at him sadly. She didn't know what to say. Her mind kept her to forgive him, but her heart belonged to him, and she wanted to forgive him and be happy again. She stood up with his help and both looked at each other in silence.

"Andy, you realize you how much you hurt me? Since we work in this department you haven't stopped to argue with me and hurt me. Sometimes you behave like a child who doesn't know what he wants. Sometimes you argue with me about unnecessary things and then come here and apologize. I'm sorry, but you know what you want? Andy, I told you before, I say now. You can quit whenever you want. I don't oblige you to lie or to accept paternity of my child . If you do it out of pity, then I don't want to continue this false relationship. " she said firmly, looking into his brown eyes.

Andy shushed softly and hugged her hard, without saying a word. He needed her embrace and flavor. Somehow, Sharon had forgotten everything in his warm embrace. This hug that gave her comfort and hope. She can make the difference between Andy and Jack. She was grateful that Andy is always beside her in difficult times. She didn't want to argue anymore. She just wanted them to be together.

Andy stroked her face gently with a smile, "Sharon, I love you. Please forgive me. Let's forget about this. I want you and I to be together always, whatever happens." Sharon smiled and her eyes filled with tears.

"You can't imagine how much I love you. Andy, please, I don't want to argue anymore. I just want peace. I want to be happy." she said softly. Andy kissed her gently on the lips. "We'll be happy, I promise you." At this point, Lieutenant Provenza interrupted.

"Oh, my God! I didn't mean to interrupt such a moment, sorry." he said apologetically. Sharon and Andy laughed.

"No, Lieutenant. Everything's fine. In fact, we should apologize. Is there a problem?" Sharon immediately asked with a smile.

"No, Captain, nothing like that. I just wanted to make sure that everything's fine. '"

"Oh, you just interrupted our kiss." Andy grinned. Sharon nudged him slightly. Provenza shook his head and walked out of the office, laughing.

"Andy, I don't want to talk about such things to the team." she said softly with a stern look.

"But it's true. Well, Captain, are you ready for a nice dinner? Rusty probably awaits us. Let's surprise him and go early. Besides, you're pregnant and you need to rest." Sharon grinned and nodded slightly.

"Well, Lieutenant. But just today the baby doesnt't stop moving, and if I have to admit I'm really tired." Andy put his hand on her belly.

"This is a good sign. Our baby girl is fine. '"

"Wait for me outside until I get ready." she said softly. Andy nodded slightly and returned to his desk. He sat at his desk with satisfaction. Provenza smiled and said, "I see that the problem is solved. ''

"Definitely. Thanks for Provenza. I was afraid to hug her for no reason, but when I did and we both felt the love between us. We realized that we can't live without each other. And the best part is that Sharon forgive me. Now I hope that there will be no such disputes and problems. " he admitted thoughtfully.

"Don't think about it. Jack's in New York. Who can create a problem, then?" Provenza asked confused. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"If we talk about Jack, he can do everything. Yet he is the biological father." Provenza shook his head. At this point, Sharon went out of her office and she and Andy walked toward the elevators. Before get on the elevator, Sharon paused. Andy looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked concerned. Sharon took shallow breaths to calm herself, but the pain she felt was greater. After a few minutes she smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just a slight discomfort. Normal things."

"No, Sharon. This can be serious. You want to consult your doctor?" he asked, more worried. Sharon sighed wearily and squeezed his shoulder.

"No need. I need to go home. To talk to my son and to rest. That's all." she assured him. Andy nodded and kissed her forehead.

About 1 hour later, Sharon, Andy and Rusty had dinner together. All night, Rusty was telling funny things about the college, but Andy felt that Sharon doesn't laugh, even if she hadn't touched her food. He squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay? '"

"I'm fine, don't worry." she insisted.

"But, Mom, you don't touched your food. Besides, you look pretty pale. I think you should consult a doctor immediately." Rusty said firmly.

"Guys, I'm fine. This is normal. I'm pregnant. And that's mild discomfort. I'm sure that after a little rest will pass." Andy and Rusty looked at each other. Andy still couldn't understand why she continues to behave as hard that way.

"Well, then it's time to rest." he said firmly and without asking Sharon, he picked her up and took her into the bedroom. Rusty smiled contentedly, seeing their love and his mother's happiness. Sharon smiled gently.

"Thanks Andy, but I'm able to move."

"Oh, I know it, I just want you to feel better. I hope that the pain decreases. ''

"Obviously. Your love and care helped me. I love you." she whispered softly.

"I love you very much." he said softly and kissed her gently. They hoped that between them there are no more disputes and problems. But fate had prepared a new game that will be more difficult than any other so far. Namely, Jack's reappearance and his new plan.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

While the days and weeks still pass quickly, Andy still think that they're away from their old problems, especially with Jack and Sharon is happy, but it just wasn't so. A few days ago, Sharon was acting rather strangely. She was strange even at work and the whole team felt it. Andy even told them that this is fatigue because of pregnancy.

Yes, but Sharon knew that it wasn't fatigue. What she felt was indescribable. She felt fear and the feeling that someone following her haunted her everywhere. She didn't know how to hide it from Andy and Rusty, that constantly asking if she's okay. At the beginning it wasn't so bad and she told them with a smile that everything is fine. But the problems started later.

One day, Sharon and Andrea were buying baby clothes for the baby in a baby store. While Andrea showed little baby clothes in pink to Sharon, she sensed someone behind her. She immediately turned, but to her surprise, no one was there. She shook her head, tired and thought that she's wrong. They continued to buy baby clothes, despite Sharon's dissatisfaction.

When they arrived to pay, Sharon felt the same strange feeling and turned back. She took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly. _"Maybe I'm just tired."_ she muttered quietly. When they reached the car, Andrea looked at her carefully and asked quietly, "Sharon, are you okay? You look pale." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, I think I'm tired. I'll tell Andy that I'll not go back to work today." Andrea nodded and agreed. She was pleased that Sharon wants to rest, as the doctor had told her, but Sharon wanted to just be alone.

On the other hand, Andy was also pleased that Sharon comes home early to rest. He sat at his desk with a smile and sighed dreamily. He still thought that the problem with Jack is over, but he didn't know what plan and what a surprise he prepares. Provenza looked at his _"happy"_ friend and said, "Well, it sounds exciting. Why are you so happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I just talked with Sharon. She told me that she needs a break and I'm pleased that she respects what the doctor told her." he explained hastily. Provenza's eyes widened.

"Miracle! The captain wants to rest? Oh, this is bad notice. It mean that there is a serious problem. She would never interrupted her work." Andy rolled his eyes and looked angrily at him.

"Why not? Provenza, she's pregnant! In addition, there is a risk. She could go into labor prematurely. I'm sure she's tired more, since she and Andrea went to buy baby clothes for our baby girl. And, you know, I'm excited. I want to hug my daughter. " he admitted. Provenza nodded and sat down beside him.

"I understand Flynn. That's good. But ... Don't get me wrong. Yes, you accept the paternity of this child, but if Jack asked his rights? He is the real father anyway." Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Don't talk about that damned Jack! If he really loved Sharon and wanted his rights to this child, he wouldn't have abandoned her when he realized she's pregnant. Yes, he left her knowing that she carries his child. Why should we discuss such idiot? " Andy was seething. Provenza sighed and shrugged.

"Come on. Just a guess. Furthermore, let's not forget this scandal that he raised at the celebration. Maybe he still wants to take his rights."

"Even to be so, he has no rights. Sharon will never accept that. She didn't even want to hear his name. I assure you, whatever happens I and Sharon will be together and be good parents." he said firmly and walked toward the interview room. Provenza shook his head thoughtfully and sat on his desk.

The moment Sharon came home, she threw her keys wearily and sighed with relief. The feeling that someone following her filled her with fear, but she was now safe. She walked to the living room and smiled contentedly, seeing Rusty, who watched a movie. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, good movie?" Rusty smiled and replied, "Yes, I loved it. Oh, you're back soon."

"Yes, I decided to back early. I can't work more in my state. Moreover, I feel tired. I'll go in the bedroom." Rusty nodded and continued to watch his movie. Sharon went into her bedroom and closed the door tightly. She carefully lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, placing her hand on her belly. She didn't know why, but she still felt the feeling that someone following her. She was confused but she was convinced that she should say it all to Andy. Still, she had his support.

In the evening, Rusty had begun to watch another movie when Andy arrived. He entered with a smile in the living room and looked around, sitting next to Rusty.

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she told me that she's tired and she needs a break, and she's in her bedroom." Andy nodded with satisfaction and muttered, "She's stubborn and I'm quite surprised that she wanted to rest. Well, I'll check. You have fun." Andy walked to the bedroom. Rusty sighed and grinned. Andy went quietly in the bedroom and smiled contentedly, seeing that Sharon sleeps _"calmly."_ He didn't even have a clue what she feels now. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently. At this point, Sharon slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Sharon. I didn't want to wake you up." he said quietly, apologetically. Sharon hushed quietly and sat up.

"Don't worry. I just felt that you were next to me and I needed to open my eyes." Andy smiled and gently placing his hand on her belly, he asked, "Are you all right? '"

"Yes, somewhat." she replied grimly, making Andy more worried.

"Hey, Sharon, what's wrong? What's the problem now? Something with the baby?"

"No, no. Everything's fine with the baby, even if she was kicking me a lot today. But the problem is completely different." Andy looked at her and gently squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, tell me. I want to help you. Please." Sharon sighed wearily continued, "Look, a few days since I have the feeling that someone is following me. I don't know what's happening to me, but when I turned around, there is no one. But, Andy, believe me. I feel that someone is behind me. Today we were at baby store with Andrea. This is repeated again and there was no one. I'm afraid. I don't know what to think. "

Andy hushed quietly and took her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, Sharon. I'm sure that it's fatigue. You're pregnant and this is normal. I'm with you, everything will be fine." he assured her. Sharon snuggled into his warm embrace that gave her peace. Andy kissed her forehead.

"You want to have dinner?" he asked quietly. Sharon shook her head.

"No, I'm not in the mood. You keep going with Rusty. I need to rest. I feel tired." she admitted. Andy smiled and went back to Rusty. Rusty looked at him confused.

"Well, where's Mom?" Andy sighed and replied with a slight smile, "She wants to rest. Let's have dinner." Rusty nodded and both decided to prepare dinner together in the kitchen.

During the night, Sharon couldn't sleep. She constantly thought about it. She looked at Andy, who was fast asleep. She took a deep breath and carefully got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. While she drank her water, she looked out the window and saw something strange.

Outside there was an unfamiliar car. She looked more closely and saw a man. She thought that this was one of her neighbors and returned to the bedroom with her cup in hand. She suddenly dropped her cup on the bed and the sheets are wet. Andy rubbed his eyes and saw the wet bed and Sharon standing upright.

"Oh, Sharon, what's up? Here is wet. Hey, you're in labor?" He almost panicked when Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, calm down. I just dropped my glass of water. Therefore it is wet. Don't worry, I'm not in labor yet." she grinned. Andy sighed with relief.

"Sharon, you could ask me to bring you water. You're pregnant." he said sternly. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Everything's fine. We just need to change those sheets." Andy nodded and he helped Sharon to change. Sharon had almost forgotten about her odd feeling.

The next morning, Sharon and Andy were breakfasting and Rusty was in college. Andy looked at Sharon carefully. She barely touched her food and her hand was constantly on her belly. He squeezed her hand and asked quietly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure, don't worry. These are false contractions. I'm still in the seventh month." she assured firmly. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But Sharon, though there is a risk you go to labor, let's call the doctor or go to the hospital." Sharon frowned slightly, feeling a slight contraction.

"No, it's not serious. I can't be at labor right now. I need to go to a crime scene." she insisted.

"My God Sharon, I can't believe that you still think about work. Look, you can go to labor, please let's go to the hospital." he said sternly, but Sharon was stubborn as ever. She still thought it was a false contractions. She took a deep breath and rubbed her belly.

"Well, I'm fine. Everything passed. I no longer feel a contraction." Andy shook his head, dissatisfied.

"You may not have more contractions, but I'll not let you work in this state. Sharon, understand that you can go into labor prematurely. You can't take these risks!" he warned. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Well, I just don't want to argue with you." She stood up carefully, but feeling another strong contraction, she almost shouted. Andy quickly caught her and made her sit down carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"No, I think ... Oh, my God! Andy, please, let's go to the hospital now. I think I'm in labor prematurely." Andy decided to keep calm. They immediately headed to the hospital. During this time, he informed Provenza and others also Rusty to come to the hospital. While Andy drove to the hospital as quickly as possible, he looked at Sharon carefully.

"Sharon, we'll soon be in the hospital. Are you all right? '"

"Definitely lieutenant. Even oh, we can go to a crime scene." she joked in pain.

"Sharon, I've never seen a stubborn woman than you. Maybe that's why I fell in love with you." he said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Sharon was in the delivery room and Andy stood in the waiting room more worried than ever. Provenza and Andrea were the first who came and waited with him. Andy constantly was looking at his watch and it made Provenza be nervous.

"My God, Andy! Stop looking at this watch. ''

"I'm worried about Sharon and the baby. '"

"Calm down. The doctor will give us a little information." Andrea assured him squeezing his shoulder. Provenza looked around and asked, "By the way, where is Rusty? '"

"Oh, he had a test. But he'll try to come quickly." Andy replied hastily. He couldn't find a place of excitement. From that moment on, his life would be completely different. He believed that this child will bring them happiness, even if it isn't his. He was ready to be a good father. Unfortunately, he couldn't inform Nicole as she and her husband were on a trip.

A few minutes later, when the doctor had said that Sharon and the baby are in excellent condition, Andy felt indescribably happy. He felt true happiness. Provenza had gone out to break the news to the rest of the team, while Andrea had gone for coffee.

Andy walked into the room, his eyes lit up with happiness, seeing Sharon with their little baby girl in her arms. Although she was born prematurely, she was in excellent health. Sharon and Andy were grateful for that. He sat beside her and looked at the little baby.

"Sharon, she's wonderful." he said with a smile. Sharon smiled softly and quietly whispered, "She's like an angel, Andy. And she's so small." Andy kissed her forehead and gently stroked the baby.

"You're right. You can't even imagine how happy I am here with you right now." he admitted. Sharon smiled and kissed him gently.

"Our little princess is here. Andy, I'm very happy." While they were so happy with their baby, somehow, Jack was again decided to ruin their lives. He was standing by the door, smiling insolently and slyly. Sharon and Andy were in shock. Sharon looked at him sternly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

While the little baby was under medical supervision, Sharon and Andy had begun difficult dispute with Jack. He kept saying that he has rights as a father and this nervous Sharon. Andy tried to reassure her, but he also wasn't calm. He just wanted to slap Jack, but he didn't want scandals in the hospital.

On the other hand, Provenza, Andrea and Rusty went to the hospital happy without knowing what is happening right now, there. Rusty was happy that his little baby sister is fine, although she was born prematurely. He was eager to embrace her, but she had to be under medical observation for at least 1 month.

"Hey, Lieutenant, everything's fine with my mom and my sister, right?" Rusty asked with a smile. Provenza smiled and replied, "Absolutely everything's fine. Yes, the baby is born prematurely, but the doctor said that although she is in good health. Simply she'll be under medical observation for a month." Rusty nodded slightly as Andrea grinned. Provenza and Rusty looked at each other with surprise.

"I love listening to your conversations about the baby." Andrea said and continued, "I can imagine how happy are Sharon and Andy. I can say that they really expected this. The doctor had warned them about this, but I'm really glad that Sharon and the baby are fine."

While they with slow steps approached Sharon's room, Sharon and Andy argued even worse with Jack. Sharon felt that she couldn't tolerate it anymore. She was grateful that Andy is with her. She was convinced that if he wasn't, she would probably gone crazy.

"Jack, you have 10 seconds to disappear from here! I don't want to see you again!" Sharon yelled loudly. Andy squeezed her shoulder and looked at Jack, angrily.

"You didn't hear you? Go away!" Andy said angrily. Jack laughed insolently and approached them, saying, "Look, Andy Flynn, now I talk with my wife for our child. You're the one who should leave." Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Your ex-wife. Besides, you have no rights. You've never been a real father to Emily and Ricky. You can't be now. I don't want you to even come close to me and my child." she said firmly and took a deep breath.

"Don't forget that I'm the biological father, Sharon! I have these rights, and I'll take it. She's my daughter, as Emily and Ricky, she is my child. I'll not let Andy Flynn to be the father of my child! " Jack shouted. Andy stood before him and grabbed his arm.

"Stop shouting! Here's hospital. Besides, I'll not let you to yell at Sharon that way. You have no rights. You gave up your rights in the day that you left Sharon alone, knowing that she's pregnant with your child! You even doubt that this child isn't yours. Now you don't have any rights Jack Raydor! Get out of here! " Andy said firmly and angrily. Jack stepped back.

At this point, Andrea, Provenza and Rusty had arrived outside the room and they could clearly hear the cries. They exchanged glances.

"My God! Who scream like that?" Andrea asked, trying to recognize the voice.

"It's pretty weird. Who can scream here like this? I think we should check it out." Provenza said firmly. Rusty looked around. In fact, he doubted.

"Oh, no. I think this is Jack's voice of." After Rusty's words, without thinking a minute more, they went inside the room and were unpleasantly surprised, seeing Jack, who stood next to Sharon and Andy. Provenza managed to put Jack out until Andrea tried to reassure Sharon, who was unable to speak.

Andy needed air and he and Rusty came into the waiting room. Rusty looked at him carefully and quietly asked, "Hey, Andy, are you okay?" Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Jack again managed to ruin our happiest day! I'm not well, Rusty. I think I'll not be good while Jack didn't get out of our lives forever." he said firmly. Rusty nodded slightly.

"Calm down. It is important that mom and my sister are fine." He tried to reassure Andy, but it wasn't so easy. All these problems with Jack were enough.

"Sharon, calm down. You have to be happy that your child is well, although she was born prematurely. Our little princess is good and this is most important right now." Andrea said firmly, handing a cup of water to Sharon. Sharon took a deep breath and carefully leaned back.

"Andrea, you can't imagine. Those strange feeling that someone is following me ... All that was Jack's plan again. I can't believe it. But he has no rights. He'll never be the father of my child. I'm grateful that Andy is up to me, but I'm afraid. Jack is capable of anything, he can take my child. " Sharon admitted with fear and tears ran down her cheeks.

Andrea shushed softly and hugged her strongly, rubbing her back soothingly. "Sharon, calm down. He can't do anything. Just calm down. Andy is with you and always will be. I assure you, everything will be fine." Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head, uncertain. She couldn't imagine such a thing.

While Andy and Rusty sat in the waiting room, Provenza sat next to Andy and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I think it would be foolish to ask if you're okay because I know you're not." Andy nodded slightly.

"You're right, Louie. I can't be good. Today is born our daughter and Jacki again managed to ruin this beautiful day. Sharon can no longer tolerate this. She's tired. We can no longer fight with Jack. " Provenza nodded slightly.

"Obviously. I haven't seen a mad person like Jack. He along the way told me that he has the rights to the baby." Andy rolled his eyes angrily and said, "He has no rights. Sharon will never allow him to be the father of her baby. Besides, he's crazy. He abandoned Sharon, knowing that she's pregnant with his child and now, suddenly, he came here to do some scenes. But it'll not be. I'll not let him get close to the baby. " During this time Rusty listened to them carefully.

Provenza shrugged and added, "Yes, you will not let him, but ... He's right, anyway. He has a right, Andy. No matter how you don't want, he has rights. He's the biological father. " Andy turned to him and glared at him.

"What do you mean? We have to give the child to Jack?" he shouted. Provenza closed his eyes for a moment.

"You don't understand me. I just wanted to say that he has rights and that he is able to do everything. He'll not allow you to be the father of his child." Rusty sighed wearily and leaned back. He just didn't want disputes.

In the evening, Sharon was fast asleep in her room while the doctor wanted to talk to Andy about Sharon. With his silence, Andy was afraid even more.

"Doctor, is everything okay?" Andy asked with fear. The doctor smiled and replied, "Don't worry, everything's fine. Fortunately, Sharon and the baby are fine. I just wanted to talk about today's scandal. What happened?" Andy sighed wearily and shook his head. He didn't know where to start.

"In fact, the man who raised the scandal is the biological father and Sharon's ex-husband. But he has never been a good father to his other children and Sharon just couldn't take it anymore. I don't know how, but the scandal raised." The doctor nodded.

"I understand. These are serious problems, but make sure that Sharon be calm. That will be better for her in the period when she have to breastfeed. ''

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Andy assured and walked Sharon's room. He immediately saw Andrea.

"Andrea, how is she?" he asked, worried. Andrea sighed wearily and replied quietly, "Fortunately she was able to sleep. But Andy, please, try to calm down her. Right now she needs your support." Andy nodded slightly.

"I'll take care of Sharon. Don't worry." While Andrea walked away, he went inside the room and smiled, seeing Sharon, who was sleeping quite peacefully. He sat down beside her and stroked her silky hair. _"I'll be always with you and our daughter, I promise you. Whatever happens, despite all the circumstances."_ he muttered quietly. At this point, Sharon slowly opened her eyes and said, "I know that."

Andy hugged her and gently kissed her forehead, rubbing her back soothingly. She snuggled into his warm embrace and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Let's change the topic." Andy said with a smile and continued, "What will be the name of our little princess?" Sharon grinned and thought.

"Actually, I'm not thinking a lot. But I'd like the name Anna. Anna Liz Flynn. That sounds wonderful." Andy sighed wearily and said, "Yeah, that's great. Sharon, thank you that you accepted to be the father of your child. I promise you that I'll be a good father." Sharon smiled and kissed him gently, "I have no doubts."

One month later, Sharon and Andy have forgotten their problems completely. They were busy with their little daughter Anna Flynn and they weren't thinking about Jack. Although they really were convinced that their concerns have been completed, it just wasn't so. Jack was still preparing pretty big problems that will hinder her relationship with Andy and especially Anna who would learn the truth.

Yes, Anna would find out the truth about her father a few years since Jack was ready to tell her that he is her father, not Andy. He was preparing his greatest blow to Sharon and Andy. He was convinced that this really will destroy their relationship.

On the other hand, Rusty was quite happy with his new life. He loved to spend his time with his little sister after college. He couldn't believe about Anna. She was like a miracle. Sharon and Andy were impressed as all loved Anna. Andy tried to be a good father, and not to repeat the same mistakes as in the past. His daughter Nicole and her husband David and their children visited Sharon and Andy each month, but their cause was actually Anna. They couldn't take their eyes off of the little baby girl.

Anna was a real treasure - especially for Andy. Although she wasn't his daughter, he loved her so much as Nicole. He just couldn't concentrate on his work. Sharon was on maternity leave and Andy felt that he couldn't live without her, and the little Anna who gave him inspiration to life. He loved to feed his little baby girl. Sometimes it was difficult to change dirty diapers, but he just wanted to do this. Sharon was pleased with that and she once again understand the difference between him and Jack. It was huge.

She and Andy were hoping that they can live happily, they had gone through many difficulties and they now wanted to be happy with Anna. It was like a dream, but they were sure that it will come true soon. What can be said about Andrea and Provenza? Oh, they were more in love with the little Anna. They were her godparents and the baptism was a few weeks ago. Sharon and Andy couldn't find better godparents for their daughter. Yes, they sometimes argued too, but they were good friends though.

Sometimes, Emily and Ricky also came to LA just because for their sister Anna. They just loved their little sister and this surprised Sharon. She could clearly see the love and strong bond between her children. Anna was great, unexpected gift. She never would have thought of another child and a new relationship, new love, especially with her _"subordinate"_ and _"enemy"_ \- Lieutenant Andy Flynn. Is this a dream? She didn't know the answer. She just knew that Andy is her great love.

The team? The team also loved Anna and were repeating their captain that they also want to visit her more often. Sharon was happy. The days, weeks and months passed quite quickly and Anna grew rapidly. So fast that her first birthday was today. Sharon could see the tension that was created. Andy - especially he was quite tense for the big day. At dinner all together were celebrating the little princess's birthday. And the biggest surprise was when Anna had said _"Daddy."_ Andy couldn't describe his joy in words.

Everyone was happy. The first birthday was pretty exciting for the whole family. Sharon and Andy had done a lot of photos on a memory even videos with Buzz and Rusty's help. They were happy without knowing, that another big problem would ruin their lives - perhaps forever. Jack was just waiting for his moment to accomplish his last big blow. He was determined to take his daughter Anna - at any cost ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _7 years later ..._

"Mom, Dad!" the little Anna jumped on their bed. Andy was still asleep, while Sharon slowly opened her eyes with a smile and took her little daughter in her arms. Anna kissed her mother on the cheek and handed her a red rose.

"This is for me?" Sharon asked with a smile and her eyes filled with tears.

"Today is a very special day for you and Dad. Let the party begin!" Anna shouted. Sharon hushed quietly, looking at Andy and grinned.

"Anna, look, this isn't a party. It's a wedding. Today is the wedding of your parents. Besides, your father is tired and still sleepy. Let's have breakfast together until he woke up. However, we need to prepare for toda, right? " Sharon kissed her daughter tenderly. Anna smiled and ran to the kitchen to his brother Rusty. Sharon sighed wearily.

She felt tired. Maybe she was already old to raise a child. She kissed Andy's cheek gently and got out of bed to get ready. She stood before the mirror and looked at her reflection. She could see her tired face, which told her that she has gone through many difficulties and these were scars. She still couldn't believe that she'll finally be Andy Flynn's wife. It was like a dream, something unreal but at the same time so real. _"Whole seven years ..."_ she thought, and smiled slightly.

They had gone through many difficulties and problems in those years, especially with Jack. According to the latest information, Jack was sitting in New York, permanently. Sharon didn't know whether she should be relaxed or not. Anna was already 7 years old and she could understand almost everything. She went to school every day and life wasn't easy at all, especially now. Sharon felt fear. Even Andy soothed her, she wasn't quite calm.

She was afraid. Jack was able to do everything. She still clearly remembered the scandal that he was raised seven years ago. He had revealed their secret. But now, things were more complicated. Sharon didn't know what to do. She was afraid that Jack can again appeared to tell Anna the truth - that he is her biological father. That would be cruel. She couldn't even imagine it.

Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She smiled slightly, seeing Andy. He kissed her gently on the forehead and asked quietly, "What's the problem Sharon? You look thoughtful. You still think about it?" Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"Oh, Andy. I never stopped to think about it. I live with this fear for 7 years now. I can't stop. Understand me. I'm afraid that my daughter will understand the truth. Andy, she's quite small. She can't bear this shock. If Jack reappeared and tell the truth, then ... " Andy shushed softly and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, calm down. It'll not happen. Believe me, Anna will not understand the truth. I'll not let Jack again to break our lives. Especially, I'll not let him get close to our daughter. He lost his rights 7 years ago. Come on, let's stop talking about it. Today is our wedding. Are you ready to be Sharon Flynn? " He smiled encouragingly.

Sharon smiled softly and replied, "I'm waiting for this day for more than 7 years. I can't believe that this day has finally come. I feel happy to know that I would marry a man like you. For a man who will love me to his last breath. " Andy kissed her gently on the lips.

"You're my great love. I'll love you till death do us part." Sharon immediately put a finger to his mouth, and said quietly, "No, Andy. Don't say that. We'll be together a lot over the years. In addition, Anna already can't wait for the big wedding." Andy smiled contentedly. Andy's life had changed much since Anna had come. He adored his daughter. Yes, she wasn't his child, but he loved her with all his heart and soul like a true father. He tried to do everything possible to allow Anna to be happy.

On the other hand, Rusty also adored his little sister. Anna loved to spend her time with her brother Rusty. She had a special relationship with him. Yes, she loved to be with her other siblings, but she loved her brother - Rusty. Rusty felt happy and he was pleased. Anna was a small gift. He just couldn't even second without her. He had graduated from college. He also liked to spend his time with Anna, although he wasn't home much since he was with friends almost every week.

"Well, today is the big day. Today your parents have a wedding. How are you feeling Anna?" Rusty asked with a smile. Anna smiled and sat in his lap, kissing her brother on the cheek.

"Wonderful! Mom and Dad have a wedding! My aunt Andrea, and uncle Provenza will also be here. This is great. I can't wait for the wedding!" Anna almost shouted from happiness. Rusty grinned and began tickling her. At this point, Sharon and Andy went into the kitchen and grinned, seeing brother and sister in this way.

"Hey, kids, what's going on here?" Andy asked with a smile, taking Anna in his arms. Rusty sighed wearily and replied with a smile, "I just love to spend my time with my sister. That's all." He winked at Anna. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile.

"It's wonderful. You and your sister are as a team." Sharon said jokingly, sipping her juice. Rusty chuckled slightly.

"Hey, by the way, tonight is your wedding. Today is a special day for you." Andy sighed and looked at his watch.

"Yes, but first, we must attend a crime scene." Rusty's eyes widened.

"What? You'll go to a crime scene on your wedding day? No, it's a joke?" Sharon shook her head.

"No, Rusty, this is no joke. You should understand that the work always comes first. In addition, we waited seven years for this wedding. You very well know that we had a lot of problems. We can wait a few more hours for this wedding. " she said firmly. Rusty nodded and shrugged. Andy smiled and took his jacket.

"Sharon, let's go on time, otherwise _Lieutenant_ Provenza will be angry." he said sarcastically. Sharon smiled and kissed Anna's cheek and turned to Rusty.

"Rusty, take care of her until we come. She'll not be in school and ...- '"

"Mom, don't worry. I can handle it. She's my sister. In addition, Nicole and David will be here in a few hours." Sharon nodded with a smile and kissed her son's forehead. Andy kissed his little daughter for goodbye and he and Sharon left.

Anna pouted and said angrily, "They left. Mom and Dad left!" Rusty took a deep breath, knowing how difficult is being a parent. He knelt before the little girl and said softly with a smile, "Anna, look. Mom and Dad have a job. They'll be here on time, I promise you. However this is their wedding. But let's to prepare all that is necessary . " Anna smiled and went to the nursery. Rusty smiled contentedly.

Several hours later, Sharon talked with Andrea in her office, while Andy was again with Provenza.

"I can't believe that after seven years I and Andy have a chance to get married. It's like a dream and I feel completely different. I still remember everything, Andrea. We were great enemies. We had constant disputes, even unnecessary, sometimes . We were just _enemies_. And see us now. We love each other so hard that no one can ruin that relationship. Even Jack. " Sharon admitted and sighed wearily. Andrea smiled and nodded slightly.

"I'm convinced Sharon. I have no doubt that your love is huge. And I guess that Anna is very happy." Sharon smiled.

"Yes, it is. Anna is very excited that her parents will get married. She's a different 's not like Emily and Ricky. She's quite different. Don't get me wrong. I love very much my kids, but if with Anna we have a special relationship. Andy adores her. He loves her as her real father. He is quite different from Jack. But I am afraid. " Andrea looked at her carefully and questioningly.

"Sharon, I don't understand. What do you mean?" Andrea asked more confused than ever. Sharon leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Oh, Andrea. I'm afraid that Jack may appear again. He can tell the truth to Anna - that he is her biological father. That would be a terrible and cruel blow for my daughter. For her, Andy is her father, but ... I'm really afraid. Jack is ready for anything. " Andrea shook her head, squeezed her hand reassuringly and hushed quietly.

"Sharon, you can't think so fatalistic. In addition, he hasn't appeared for 7 years. Calm down. Everything will be all right. You have to think about your wedding." she encouraged.

"So how is life?" Provenza asked jokingly. Andy sighed wearily and replied, "The stress of the wedding and Anna's cares. That's all. Why you ask me?" Provenza laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down. I can't wait for your wedding. Tonight we'll all be witnesses to a enmity which has become a strong love." Andy smiled and leaned back.

Tonight, Sharon and Andy were very happy. Their wedding was beautiful as they want. Their big enmity had become a strong love. Anna was happy, seeing her parents happy. All guests greeted the couple. Andy knelt before the little girl and said quietly, looking at Sharon, "Anna, tell that there is no more beautiful woman than your mother. She's pretty beautiful, isn't she?" Anna smiled softly and replied, "My mom is very beautiful! She's beautiful!" Sharon grinned and knelt beside them carefully.

"I'm not more beautiful than you, my dear." she said, and kissed her cheek. Andy smiled contentedly.

For several hours, all the guests take photos while Jack watched them from afar. His eyes were filled with tears, seeing his daughter Anna. He couldn't believe that she called Andy _"Dad."_ He felt he couldn't bear it more. He needed to tell her the truth now, at the wedding day. That would be a cruel blow for Sharon and Andy. Exactly what he wanted. He carefully approached Anna.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked with fear. Jack smiled softly and knelt before her.

"I am your father, my dear."

"No! You're not my father! I don't know you! My father is Andy!" Anna shouted, crying. Jack shushed softly and wiped her tears, continuing, "No honey, he's not your father. Your mother - Sharon is lying. Andy is not your father. I'm your real father, Princess."

Sharon looked around and suddenly panicked, not seeing her daughter.

"Andy, where's Anna?" she asked with fear. Andy and others looked around.

"She's here. She probably plays." Andy said calmly, but Sharon felt that something was wrong. Suddenly Anna ran to her crying.

"My God! Anna, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sharon asked anxiously. Anna looked at Andy and then to her.

"You lie to me? He's not my father!" Anna shouted. All guests were in shock. Sharon and Andy were frozen in place. They exchanged glances. Sharon looked at her daughter sadly.

"Who told you that?" Anna immediately showed her Jack. Sharon and Andy were filled with indescribable anger. Jack stood before them, seven years later. He already had told the truth. They were powerless. They didn't know how to explain this situation in order not to hurt Anna.

"Again you. You'll never stop, do you? You love to fail my life." Sharon said angrily.

"I thought that this would be the best gift for your wedding. Exactly the truth." Jack said insolently. Anna was still crying

"Get out of here! Stop hurting all!" Andy shouted angrily.

"No, I. You're the one who hurts me. But I'll not let my daughter to call you _"Dad."_ I'm her father. Nobody can change this truth!" Jack yelled and stood against Andy. Anna ran to her room and Sharon and Andrea went after her. Sharon and Andy didn't know what would happen to their lives henceforth. But they were sure that their life will not be easy...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

While Sharon and Andrea tried to calm Anna, Andy called Julio for help to be able to drive out Jack. All guests were shocked. They weren't expecting the wedding day to be spoiled in this way. Especially Sharon and Andy. It was the worst day for them. Now Anna knew the truth. What would explain Sharon and Andy? It was so hard and she was so small to understand this situation.

Lieutenant Provenza went to Rusty, who was confused by the whole situation and said softly, "Look, Rusty, better you go to Anna. You know that you're her favorite brother. Only you can calm her down." Rusty sighed wearily and nodded, "I hope lieutenant."

While Rusty walked into the room, Andy and Julio returned to the others. Nicole immediately went to her father and squeezed his shoulder, watching him carefully.

"Dad, are you okay?" Andy shook his head and took a deep breath as if he would cry every moment. He felt helpless. As never before.

"Nicole... I'm not well. I think my whole life collapsed suddenly. How we'll calm Anna and how we'll explain all this?" Nicole sighed wearily and looked at her husband, David.

"Andy, Anna is very small and she'll not understand all this. Yes, she can't understand it, but she already knew the truth. You have to explain everything harmless. Believe me, everything will be fine." David said encouragingly. Andy looked around and looked at his colleagues. Provenza clutched his shoulder and motioned him. Andy nodded and went to Sharon and Anna.

"Anna, honey, please don't cry. It's okay. Please don't cry." Sharon said softly, wiping her tears. Anna was crying loudly and screaming that they are liars. Sharon didn't know what to do. She was grateful that Andrea and Rusty were here with them.

"My dear, Andy will always be your father. You're so small to understand, but there is no difference. He'll always be your father and will love you always." Andrea said with a smile, but Anna didn't want to listen. Rusty crouched in front of his little sister with a smile.

"Anna, I am your brother, and you will listen to me, right? Look, dear, what you learned was terrible, I know how you feel. You just learned that the man that you think of your father actually is not. Yes it is cruel and horrible feeling. But you're very lucky. Jack is your biological father, but believe me, Andy is a father who loves you very much. He will always be your father and loves you very much. " Anna frowned. Although she was 7 years old, she knew too much.

"No! He's not my father! You are all liars! I don't want to see you. My dad is not my real father!" Anna said, crying loudly. Just then, Andy came into the room and took Anna in his arms comfortingly and kissed her forehead gently.

"Anna, look at me dear. I'll always be your father. Whatever happens. I am your father. That I'm not your biological father doesn't mean anything. I love you very much and you're my daughter. Nobody can change that. Believe me. " he said softly, wiping her tears. Anna hugged him hard.

Sharon couldn't say even a word. She was unable to speak. She just couldn't believe that Jack was telling the truth to her little daughter. It was a cruel blow. He had failed the wedding day and Anna's life. From now on, nothing will be as before. She knew that. Andrea went to her and squeezed her shoulder. Rusty sat on the bed, looking at Anna and Andy.

"But you're not my father. That's the truth. That man told me that he is my father." Anna said and began to cry again. The little girl was stressed too much. Andy shushed softly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Anna, don't think about it, please. You'll always be my daughter. Let's forget about it?"

On the other hand, the team commented on the failed marriage.

"I can't believe that this damned Jack appeared on the wedding day and told the truth to Anna. I can't believe it." Amy said angrily.

"He has always been an idiot. In fact, if I have to admit the captain was expecting it. She knows Jack very well." Julio said angrily. Provenza sighed and shook his head, coming toward them.

"Mike and Buzz are back in the department. Moreover, I think we also have to leave. Everything we experienced today was enough. I think that I can't stand any more." he said firmly.

"Wait a second lieutenant. We're done. What do you think?" Amy Sykes asked immediately. Provenza turned to her and replied, "Look, Amy. I've always expected this deed of Jack. Right from the beginning I was convinced that he wouldn't leave Andy to be the father of his daughter. He kept saying that he has rights and that he would take his daughter at any cost. Honestly, I'm not surprised. I just hope that Anna will be well and Sharon and Andy will manage to cope with these difficulties. " Amy and Julio looked at each other and they walked together with Provenza.

A few hours later, Andrea had left, Rusty was in his room and Anna was finally able to sleep. Sharon kissed her forehead gently and returned to her bedroom back where their disputes with Andy would start again as before. They looked at each other coldly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and sat on the bed next to Andy. Andy looked at her and sighed wearily.

"I've never felt so helpless. It was the worst day of my life. My daughter learn the truth." Sharon said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jack has always been an idiot. We knew that he wouldn't stop. We knew that. We knew that he would tell the truth to Anna. The only thing I can't understand is how you fell in love with him? And how you were with him again?" he said heatedly. Sharon looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean? Yeah, I fell in love with him, but he wasn't such a person. That was 30 years ago. Moreover, why are you asking me this? Now I'm with you, we're already married and I love you, very much. Why we talk about Jack? " she asked even more angrily. Andy stood up and began pacing angrily around the room.

"Why we talk about Jack? Sharon, he told the truth to Anna. This isn't something small. It's quite a serious problem. Anna is too small to understand everything. I can't believe this idiot said everything to my daughter." Andy said angrily. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears. She stood in front of Andy and looked into his brown eyes.

"You know, Andy, I'm tired. I don't want more problems, but I know that Jack will not stop causing me pain. He's capable of anything. I don't know what to do. Anna is the one that will suffer most ." she admitted quietly. Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment.

"The fault is yours, Sharon." he said firmly, looking at her bright green eyes coldly. It was unusual coldness. Sharon really didn't understand anything. Her whole life was a failure.

"What? My fault? Andy, you hear what you are saying?" she shouted.

"Yes, Sharon, I know what I mean. If you weren't with Jack again, maybe it wouldn't have happened." Sharon couldn't believe his words.

"You want to say that my daughter, Anna was a mistake?" Andy shook his head and walked over to her.

"No, I don't mean that. You know very well that I love Anna as my daughter. She will always be my daughter and I will always love her." he tried to explain, but Sharon didn't want to hear any more.

"Andy, please. I don't want to talk about it. You know, we were enemies before seven years. Yes, we hated each other so much that we don't want to see each other. We had constant conflicts and disputes. When you learned I'm pregnant, you gave me support. You were the only one with me in this difficult time. That's when I realized how different and how good you are. And then I fell in love with you. You too. " she said quietly, looking at the floor.

Andy took a deep breath and added, "I loved you, and maybe I was in love with you long ago. Maybe under the hatred was hiding love, but none of us had the courage to show it. I still love you." Sharon smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, you love me. I feel this love and I'm grateful that you're in my life. I love you, too. So much... I can't even describe my love of words. It is so strong. It all started 7 years ago . Maybe we didn't have to lie. Andy, we don't have to lie. We didn't have to lie to Anna. She learned everything and I don't know what will happen. The only thing I know that our lives will not be easy. " she said firmly.

Tonight, Andy was again decided to sleep in the guest room. He and Sharon needed a little time. Sharon couldn't sleep. She looked at the empty side of the bed. She couldn't sleep without Andy's warm, comforting embrace. She didn't know what difficulties and problems awaiting them. They'd been through many things. Now, Anna knew the truth. It was the biggest shock.

The next morning, Sharon and Andy had taken Anna to school with Rusty's help. She didn't talk to them and that hurt Sharon and Andy. She talks only with her brother Rusty. That afternoon, there was great tension in the department. They had just solved another rough murder case. Sharon felt more tired than ever. This fatigue was unreal, something strange and unnatural. She had never felt so bad ever.

Andrea Hobbs and the rest of the team told her to go to a doctor, but she told them that she would be fine and it's just fatigue, nothing more. But the symptoms were strange. Besides fatigue, she felt pain. She was coughing constantly. _This perhaps was cold._ On the other hand, Andy was worried a lot about her and decided to go to her office to talk. It was lunchtime and they were grateful for that. They could talk calmly.

"You still coughing." he noted. Sharon sighed wearily and replied quietly and pulling her glasses, "Yes, but don't worry. I'm convinced that it is cold, nothing more. In addition, I still can't forget what made Jack. Now Anna doesn't talk with us. Andy I feel terrible. My daughter doesn't talk to me." Andy hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. She needs time, as we all. That's all." he encouraged her, but at this moment, a new wave of cough come. This was worse than the others. Andy had begun to worry even more. He didn't stop and repeated that she should consult a doctor.

"Sharon, please, let's go to a doctor. You look pale." he said anxiously, but Sharon refused again.

"Andy, stop worrying. I'm fine. Everything's fine." she assured him. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged. He once again convinced that she's stubborn.

In the evening, while Andy and Rusty had gone to take Anna from school, Sharon had gone to the hospital. She felt even worse and the cough continued in the worst way. Now she sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to explain everything about her results. A few minutes later, the doctor came and they went into his office. Sharon watched carefully to the doctor. _"Why did he behave so strangely? Whether the results are bad?"_ she muttered quietly.

"Doctor, is everything okay?" she asked softly with fear. The doctor sighed and shook his head, looking at her results.

"Sharon, I don't have good news for you." he began. Even at this point, Sharon couldn't believe his words.

"What? I don't understand." she admitted and looked at the results in his hand. The doctor sighed and continued, "As I looked at the results I saw that some of your brain cells are broken down and ...- '"

"I want the truth." Sharon said firmly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"In order to save your life, we have to start looking for a bone marrow donor, immediately. Every minute lost is precious." the doctor explained hastily. Sharon could not believe it. She was in shock.

"Bone marrow donor? ... This is impossible. I am sick? No, it can't be."

"Calm down. I know it is quite difficult, but Mrs. Sharon tryabzhva begin treatment immediately or else ... You will lose your life. You need to make an immediate bone marrow transplant." the doctor said firmly. At this point, as if Sharon's heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe that her life fails in this way. It was another cruel blow for her. She was sick, very sick. How she would say it to Andy, to her kids and her team? She felt helpless, like never before ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sharon came out of the doctor's office, holding her results in her hands. She still couldn't pass through the shock. As if her heart had stopped and a huge stone was stuck on her chest. _"What will I do now? What will happen with my life now? How I will say that I have cancer?"_ she muttered softly to herself. Her pain was enormous. She could lose her life, her children and the man she loves. Anna - her youngest daughter, she was still too small to know about her illness.

Sharon walked slowly down the cold streets. She was like a ghost who wanders through the dark. She felt that she couldn't breathe. What she had learned about her life just, was too enough. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. Whether she had to say it to her family or just to be silent before the worst? The only thing she knew right now was that she was very sick and could lose her life. _So early, so hasty_ ...

In fact, she knew very well that she should tell this bad news to all, especially to Andy, who is very worried about her. Yes, but she didn't know how to say it. It was so difficult. She got into her car and began to cry loudly, but quietly at the same time. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked on the way home, knowing that probably Andy and Rusty waiting for her at home.

On the other hand, Andy, Rusty and Anna were already home. Rusty was decided to prepare a special dinner for his sister. While he was in the kitchen with Anna, Andy stood by the window looking at his watch constantly. _"Why Sharon is delayed so much?"_ he murmured softly, looking out the window. At that moment, the door opened and Sharon threw the keys. Andy come to her, seeing that she was pale and crying. Anna immediately hugged her mother. Andy smiled softly. Apparently, Anna had already forgotten about the case with Jack.

Sharon hugged her daughter tightly, trying to hide her tears. Andy and Rusty smiled contentedly watching them without knowing anything. Sharon took Anna in her arms and kissed her cheek gently.

"What did today my princess at school?" Sharon asked with a sad smile. Anna smiled and replied, "It was wonderful. Today we prepared a costume for Halloween. Mom, can you help me? I want my costume to be the most beautiful." Sharon nodded and bit her lip.

Andy smiled and said, "Anna, your mother will help you, be confident. Besides, I promise you that your costume will be the most beautiful. Let's have dinner." He took Anna in his arms and made her sit on a chair. Sharon quickly walked to the bathroom. Andy was very worried about her. Her movements were quite strange.

"Rusty, you start with your dinner. Me and Sharon may be late." he warned and decided to talk to Sharon, knowing that she consulted a doctor. Rusty sighed and shrugged, sitting next to Anna.

"Well, I think that this dinner is for us Princess." he said, grinning. Anna smiled contentedly and kissed her brother's cheek.

Andy stood outside the door, waiting for Sharon. Had passed 15 minutes and she was still inside. His anxiety had begun to grow even more. He knocked on the door and asked, "Hey, Sharon, are you okay? We need to talk." But despite his constant questions, she didn't answer. He didn't want to go inside and decided to wait a little longer.

Sharon stood before the mirror, looking at her reflection carefully. She touched her face with her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks whenever she remembered the doctor's words. She couldn't believe that her fate has prepared such unpleasant surprises. The disputes with Andy, the problems with Jack ... And now ... This terrible disease ... As if her life was over and she was a living corpse. Her heart was tearing to pieces even more, when Andy was knocking on the door and asking questions that she couldn't answer. At least for now...

Andy, however, felt that his patience ends. He didn't want to wait any longer. He just didn't understand what was happening to her. He knocked on the door several times and finally decided to go inside. But when he went inside, his eyes widened, seeing Sharon, passed out on the floor unconscious and her nose was bleeding. In order not to cause panic, he quickly picked her up and took her into their bedroom. He hoped that Rusty and Anna will not learn about it - especially Anna.

About 20 minutes, Sharon lay unconscious. Andy sat close to her, clutching her hand and looking sadly at her. He could see drops of tears on her face. He gently stroked her face. Her nose had already stopped bleeding, but he was afraid. _"Why don't you talk to me? What happens Sharon?"_ he muttered quietly. At this point, Sharon slowly opened her eyes and remembered that she had fainted in the bathroom. She looked at Andy and sighed wearily.

"Andy ..." she almost whispered his name. Andy shushed softly, stroking her hair.

"Sharon, are you okay? Why do you fainted? What's happening?" he asked anxiously and heatedly. Sharon sat up and motioned him to lock the door. She didn't want Rusty and Anna to hear. Andy immediately locked the door and sat beside her, looking at her bright green eyes that were filled with sadness.

"Sharon, please. Tell me the truth. What did the doctor say? It's okay, right?" he asked quietly with fear. Sharon took a deep breath and took her purse, getting out of bed. Andy stood before her, wondering what she was doing. She took her results and handed them to Andy. He looked at the results confused.

"These are my results," she explained and continued, "Perhaps it would be better to read because I'll not be able to talk." Andy looked at her more confused than ever. He took the results. But reading every word of the sheets as if his heart stopped. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly, Andy threw the sheets on the bed and looked at Sharon, who was crying softly.

"No, this ... This can't be true. Sharon, this is a joke? It says here that you're ... Tell me it's just a bad joke, please." He looked at her pleadingly, denying that she could be so seriously ill.

"I'm dying, Andy!" she shouted loudly. Andy's eyes widened and he fell into shock. He didn't know what to think. If he had heard correctly? Or was it some kind of joke? He wasn't sure. Heavy, awkward silence has filled the bedroom. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and approached her.

"No, Sharon, that ... This can't be true." He said reliable. He could see the emptiness in her eyes.

"But it's true Andy. You can't believe how I feel since I realized that I needed a bone marrow transplant because only this can save me. You don't know how I feel at the thought that I could ..." Sharon couldn't finish her thoughts and began to cry. Andy hugged her comfortingly, but something inside him snapped into pieces. He couldn't believe it. This _bitter_ truth ...

On the other hand, Anna sat in the kitchen, frowning. Rusty felt that he couldn't handle.

"I want my mom and dad!" Anna said firmly and pulled back Rusty's hand. Rusty sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Anna, mom and dad talk something important. Let's not worry them. Believe me, they'll be with us every moment." He tried to calm his sister, but the little girl was stubborn and refused to hear his words. Anna runs to the nursery, crying. Rusty sat back and sighed wearily. However, he also wondered what talk Sharon and Andy for so long.

Sharon stood frozen in place, staring at the floor. Andy was still trying to understand the situation. He simply couldn't and wouldn't believe that his beloved wife is seriously ill.

"How do I tell this to my children? How will I tell to my team? What will happen to my life from now on?" Sharon said quietly, biting her lip, wiping her tears. Andy came up to her and squeezed her shoulder, as if he would also cry.

"Sharon, calm down. Tomorrow we'll go to the hospital and talk to the doctor. Everything will be all right. But you have to be strong because we should say it all. Sharon, we can't hide it. But believe me, I'll always be there. At every step of the way, I'll be there. I'll not let anything happen to you. " he assured her. Sharon stroked his face and hugged him tightly. She was grateful that someone like Andy is in her life. They can no longer think of Jack. Sharon didn't want to part with her children and with Andy. It was too early for that.

At this point, Rusty came into their bedroom, saying, "Mom, Andy, please help me. Anna didn't want to sleep. She keeps saying she wants her mother and her father." Sharon wiped her tears. Andy nodded slightly.

"We'll go to her immediately, don't worry Rusty." Rusty smiled slightly and went into his room thoughtfully. _"Why Mom and Andy behave this way? Why did Mom cry?"_ he murmured quietly. When Sharon overcame her initial shock, she and Andy went to Anna's nursery. She was still crying and they make her calmed down - but it was difficult. Anna was a stubborn child.

"Mom, please don't leave me alone anymore." Anna said softly and hugged her mother. Sharon looked at Andy sadly and kissed her daughter on the forehead, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I promise my Princess, I'll not leave you never, never." Sharon said with difficulty and swallowed the lump in her throat. When finally Anna slept, Sharon and Andy went back into the bedroom. They sat on the bed next to each other in silence. Andy didn't want to lose Sharon. She was the love of his life. He couldn't lose her now, not this way ... Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I never imagined that my life will change radically and so quickly in this terrible way ... You know, Andy, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose my children. I can't even think I can lose you. " she said softly, looking into his brown eyes.

Andy looked at her in silence. He didn't know what to say in such a difficult time. It was a difficult time for everyone. Both knew that this would be a great challenge. He sat close to her and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead gently. Sharon huddled in his warm, comforting embrace. But if she felt that nothing could give her consolation this time - even Andy.

The next morning, Sharon and Andy had gone to the hospital. Rusty had taken Anna to school and had gone to the department as Sharon and Andy had told him. The strange thing was that absolutely everyone was there. Rusty didn't know what was happening as everyone else. Sharon and Andy talked with the doctor about Sharon's disease.

"Doctor, what will happen now?" Sharon asked with fear, squeezing Andy's hand.

"Look, I know it's quite difficult for you, but I assure you that we'll do everything possible to save your life. We'll take samples from you and look for bone marrow donor, and by then you'll be on chemotherapy." the doctor explained.

"How fast can you find such a donor?" asked Andy immediately.

"I can't clarify, but sometimes just go weeks, months, but may take longer." the doctor said.

"My hair?" Sharon immediately interrupted, "What about my hair? My hair will fall off, right?" The doctor sighed and shook his head. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself and bit her lip. Andy squeezed her hand even stronger. He wanted to give her courage, but it wasn't possible.

On the other hand, the team wondered why Sharon and Andy have gathered all in the interview room. What did they say? Was it important? Andrea began to pace nervously around the room, looking at her watch.

"I just can't understand. What do want to tell us Sharon and Andy? Why are all here?" she said heatedly. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

"We have no idea. I hope it is not anything serious, though." Just then, Sharon and Andy came in, hand in hand. All paid attention to them. They looked pale and exhausted.

"Sorry for the delay, but we had to think about what we'll explain, before we came here." Andy began. All looked at each other.

"It's so serious?" Provenza asked. Sharon took a deep breath and said, "Lieutenant, please, from now on, don't interrupt me because I'll not be able to say what I want again." She looked at Andy for courage and continued, "I know you don't expect me to tell you bad news, but I have to do it. Yesterday I learned that I'm seriously ill. I need a bone marrow transplant because only it can save my life. I don't know what to say, because I can't find the right words. The truth is that I am seriously sick today I called you here to tell you that." Sharon said softly, wiping her tears. Rusty couldn't believe it. He went to his mother and hugged her. Everyone was shocked.

"Captain, how is this possible?" Provenza asked sadly.

"Sharon, tell me that this is a lie." Andrea couldn't believe it.

"Andrea, this is true. It is quite difficult, but we'll save Sharon's life. At all costs." Andy answers and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Tomorrow I'll begin chemotherapy, so Lieutenant Provenza, I want you to take my place." she asked softly. Provenza approached her and nodded slightly.

"Captain, don't worry. It is important that you be well." Sharon smiled sadly and said, "Thank you." Rusty still couldn't believe it.

"Mom, I can't believe it. What about Anna? '"

"Anna doesn't know anything. She's too small to understand that." Rusty nodded and hugged her tightly. He couldn't think of losing his mother. He couldn't lose her.

In the evening, Sharon was home with Rusty expecting Andy and Anna. On the other hand, Provenza sat at his desk thoughtfully.

"I can't believe that the captain is so seriously ill." Amy sighed and added, "I also. She suffered a lot and now this. This is not fair. ''

"Obviously another unpleasant surprise of destiny." Mike said and sat down. Julio and Buzz looked at each other.

"I'm convinced that the captain will overcome this. She's a strong woman." Julio told reliably.

"I agree with you. You'll see, the captain will come back strong." Buzz agreed. Provenza sighed wearily and leaned back.

Later, Anna didn't stop to talk about the upcoming Halloween party. Sharon tried to smile and hide everything from her little daughter, but it wasn't so easy. Fortunately, Andy and Rusty were here to help her. Sharon didn't want to inform Emily and Ricky now, knowing that they are currently traveling for their work.

During the night Sharon was nestled in Andy's arms. Andy tried to calm her, because he knew that she was afraid of chemotherapy. But most of all, she was afraid that they'll not be able to find a suitable donor.

"What do you think Sharon?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and replied softly, "We can find a suitable donor? '"

"Calm down, Sharon. Believe me, we'll find a suitable donor." he said encouragingly. Sharon nodded with a smile and continued, "You know Andy ... I'll confess something. This morning when we went to the hospital I thought of everything I've achieved in my life. I said to myself: Sharon, you marry the man of your life, you have wonderful children and succeeded in your career despite all the difficulties. Now you can die in peace. " Andy hushed quietly.

"Stop Sharon. Don't talk nonsense. You'll be with us, you'll not die." he said firmly. Sharon smiled, looking into his brown eyes and stroked his face.

"Don't worry. I said it before going to the hospital. But now I have hope. I will live for my favorite people. For my family." she said softly. Andy hugged her tightly. He couldn't consider life without her. Sharon had to undergo an ordeal, but she was calm, knowing that she had Andy's help. And what about the problems with Jack? The problems began only now. ... Jack didn't think to stop to take his daughter Anna, whatever happens ... He's just waiting for the right moment...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next morning, while Andy, Rusty and Anna were still asleep, Sharon already was preparing to go to the hospital. She still couldn't understand how her life had turned into a complete hell. She didn't want to think for the worst, but she if sensed that her end was near. She went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror carefully.

 _"Why? What did I do to get this severe punishment? I don't know what to think. I don't know if I have time or not. I don't know if I'm good or not. But I'm afraid ... I'm afraid I'll lose my family. Andy and my children ... They are my life ... I don't want to lose them, not now, it is too early ... especially Anna, she is so small. She would need a mother. "_ Sharon said softly to herself, wiping her tears.

Just then, Andy woke up and looked around. Strange ... Sharon wasn't here. Andy looked at the clock. He knew it was still early to go to the hospital, moreover, today they wouldn't go to work if it doesn't happen something urgently - of course. Still confused by the situation, Andy quickly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, believing that Sharon was probably there.

He knocked on the door, asking quietly, "Sharon, are you there?" Sharon quickly startled because her thoughts were elsewhere. She quickly washed her face. She didn't want Andy to understand that she is once again crying. She has always been a strong woman and she didn't want anyone to see her in this state - even Andy.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, exhausted. She looked at Andy sadly and entered the bedroom. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head. He went into the bedroom after her and locked the door. He didn't want Rusty and especially Anna to hear what he wanted to tell her right now.

He looked to Sharon carefully. She was arranging her clothes in the wardrobe and it was also strange because she never threw all her clothes anywhere this way. She was sick. He knew that. His eyes filled with tears and he approached her. Sharon looked at him with coldness. Andy suddenly grabbed her arm. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. Sharon pulled away and sat on the bed. Andy wiped his tears and sat beside her. She was so strange and cold to him. He wanted to be beside her at every step of this difficult path. But he couldn't understand her strange behavior.

"Sharon, what's going on with you? Why do you behave this way with me? Why do you act so strange and cold?" he asked quietly, looking at her bright green eyes which were full with pain and emptiness. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She hardly tried not to cry. She no longer wanted to cry. She felt tired...

"You ask me what is happening to me? I can't believe that just you ask me this, Andy. If you so much want to know: I don't know. I don't know what happens to me. I don't know whether I live or I'm dead. I don't know if I have time or not. I don't know whether I will be here to see how Anna grows. Can you realize what I feel right now? " she almost shouted, crying.

Andy looked at her with the same coldness and said quietly, "Sharon, I know this is difficult ordeal. I know you feel terrible. But I'll always be near you and will support you. I'll be with you at every step of this difficult path, trust me. I'll never leave you alone. I love you and I'll be with you no matter what, despite all circumstances, as always. "

Sharon looked into his brown eyes that were full of hope. She smiled sadly and stroked his face tenderly. He hugged her tightly. She was crying softly on his shoulder. As much as he tried to reassure her, Andy knew that this was impossible. He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed her gently. Their eyes met. They looked at each other with love as the first time.

"I'm sick Andy. Very sick. If we don't find a suitable donor, I can ...-" Andy hushed quickly, interrupting her words. He broke her last words that were too painful for him. He didn't want to lose her.

"Sharon, we'll find a suitable donor, I promise you. I'll do everything possible to enable you to be healthy as before. I promise you." he said softly and kissed her forehead. Sharon wiped her tears and said with a slight smile, "Let's prepare breakfast for Rusty and Anna before we go to the hospital. I don't want my children to be hungry." Andy smiled, pleased that Sharon has stopped thinking about her illness for a little while.

Together they were preparing breakfast if everything was okay. Andy saw that Sharon feels a little better, she even made jokes. He smiled softly, looking at her. He loved and wanted to see her smile every time. Yes, she was sick but he was ready to be beside her and help her. He should and would do everything possible to save his wife's life.

A few minutes later, Rusty walked into the kitchen with Anna in his arms. Sharon quickly kissed her son on the cheek and took her daughter in her arms. Rusty smiled and gestured to Andy. He was also pleased to see her mother better. Definitely, Anna managed to regain her mother's smile.

"Mom, today you have to help me for my Halloween costume." Anna said with a smile. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Sharon kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Anna, your mother is tired, moreover, today we have a little work. Let your brother Rusty to help you." Andy interjected with a smile. The little girl frowned.

"Yes, Anna, I can help you. Let's leave Mom alone." Rusty said with a smile. But Anna didn't want his help. She knew only that her mother could help her about it.

"No, Mom, please help me, only you can help me." Anna looked at her mother pleadingly. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She smiled softly.

"I promise Princess, I'll help you. '"

"But Sharon ... -'"

"Andy, don't worry. I'll not get tired just because of one costume. Furthermore, we'll finish our work before." Anna smiled happy and hugged her mother tightly. Sharon huddled in her small daughter. She felt that she couldn't part with her. She just wouldn't leave her alone at this age. Andy smiled a little sadly. He could see the love between mother and daughter.

A few minutes later, Rusty had taken Anna to school. Sharon and Andy sat facing each other in silence. They just didn't know what to say. Andy reached out and squeezed her hand. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Sharon, we must go to the hospital to start the chemotherapy. Are you ready?" he asked quietly. He actually knew that she wasn't ready for such a thing, but they had no choice. She should be on chemotherapy until they find a suitable donor. She nodded, saying, "I'll take my purse and we can leave." She went to her bedroom slowly. Andy sighed wearily and leaned back. He just couldn't believe it. If they lived in hell and have nightmares.

As soon as they were outside the hospital, Sharon suddenly stopped and began to breathe heavily. Andy was worried about her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him. He looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked quietly and anxiously. Sharon took shallow breaths to calm herself. She just couldn't believe that she should start chemotherapy. She just didn't want even think about it. She was filled with indescribable fear.

"Andy, I can't do that." she said breathlessly, leaving Andy in surprise.

"I don't understand Sharon. What you can't do?" he repeated several times and made her sit on the bench.

"Andy, I can't do that. I give up this chemotherapy." she said firmly. Andy's eyes widened.

"How could you refuse?" Andy asked sternly.

"I refuse Andy. I can't poison my body with chemotherapy." she said, crying.

"Sharon, you're talking nonsense! You can't give up just like that." he said firmly, trying to convince her.

"No, Andy. I don't want any chemotherapy. Understand me, Anna is still small. She's too small, Andy. I don't want, I can't!" Sharon yelled.

"Sharon, we have no other choice! If you refuse ..." Andy couldn't finish his thought. He swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes filled with tears, as if he was going to cry every moment.

"If I give up what?" she said, "What? Finish, come on! I will die right Andy? I will die right?" she repeated.

"Sharon, calm down dear. You'll not die ... Don't talk nonsense. Stop, please. Everything will be fine, trust me. Sharon, you have to start this chemotherapy. I promise you that it'll not last long. Immediately once we find a suitable donor you'll break the chemotherapy and will be made a transplant. Believe me, it'll not be for long. Sharon, you've always been a strong woman. You can succeed now. Just be strong, everything will be fine. " he encourage her and hugged her tightly. Sharon wrapped her arms around him as if she never wanted to let him go.

Despite his words of encouragement, she couldn't stop to think that she could die if they don't find a suitable donor. Sharon and Andy went into the doctor's office, hand in hand. She didn't know how she feels right now. After a while she would start something, that scared her very much. Her body would wane and her hair would fall off. She just could hope that they'll find a suitable donor before it was too late. She was grateful that she has Andy's support. But something inside her snapped into pieces. Even she didn't know what ...

On the other hand, in the department, things weren't good at all. The team had just solved another rough murder case, but their thoughts were on Sharon and Andy. Especially Lt. Provenza and D.D.A Andrea Hobbs. They both were worried most of all. Everyone knew that Sharon will begin chemotherapy today. But they also knew that this ordeal will not be easy.

"I wonder what makes the captain and Flynn right now." Provenza said absently.

"I'm convinced that they've started with the chemotherapy, but I don't think the captain will agree. We all know how stubborn she is." Sykes added.

"Sykes won 1 point. You're right. The captain can agree with that, but will be difficult." Sanchez said.

"Hey, guys. Why don't we just stop commenting? The only thing that is important at the moment is the captain's life. This is important." Tao said firmly.

"This time, Tao get points. Let's stop it." Buzz interjected. Provenza shook his head and sighed wearily listening to their unnecessary comments. At this point, Andrea arrived breathlessly.

"Provenza, you talk with Sharon and Andy? They should begin with thechemotherapy. ''

"Calm down, we haven't yet talked. We also wait. I'll call Flynn after 1 hour." Andrea nodded and sat down beside him.

"I hope that they'll be able to find a suitable donor." Provenza shrugged and said, "I hope."

Sharon and Andy talked about BMT. He explained that there is a greater chance of finding a suitable donor if they take samples of her children and her relatives immediately. Sharon, however, inexplicably didn't want Emily and Ricky know about her illness. Andy tried to dissuade her and finally he succeeded. Sharon immediately called them and explained everything, telling them to come to LA as soon as possible. Emily and Ricky couldn't believe that their mother was so seriously ill. They even would give their lives for her. They were ready to be a donor.

Sharon had already started with the most difficult thing in her life - the chemotherapy. Andy sat in the waiting room and informed Provenza for Sharon. Then, he immediately called his daughter - Nicole because he knew that she loved her as her mother. Once Nicole was aware of Sharon's condition she was immediately arrived at the hospital. They only yesterday had returned from their trip and she was very unpleasantly surprised to find that Sharon is sick and needs a bone marrow transplant.

Several hours later, Emily and Ricky had arrived in LA. They immediately went to the hospital and were called Rusty to be able everyone to do tests to see if any of them is suitable donor. Emily and Ricky were crying for their mother, but tried to hide their sorrow before their little sister Anna. Nicole sat down beside her father and squeezed her shoulder.

"Dad, what happens now? Sharon has already begun with chemotherapy, but what will happen from now on?" she asked softly. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, Nicole, I have no idea. The only thing I know is that we must find a suitable donor immediately. Otherwise, can be late..." he couldn't finish his thought and wept quietly. Nicole hushed quietly and embraced her father comfortingly.

In the evening, Emily and Ricky talked with Andy and Rusty, looking at their mother and sister.

"Andy, what will happen to mom now?" Emily asked, her eyes filled with tears.

"She'll be good, right? "Ricky added as if he could cry every moment. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"I don't know. The truth is that we need to find a suitable donor immediately. ''

"But we'll find it. Emily, Ricky, you'll see our mother will be healthy as before." Rusty encourage them, although he didn't believe his words. After Sharon had helped Anna for her costume for Halloween, Anna ran to her sister Emily and her brother Ricky to show them her costume.

"Emily, Ricky, do you like it? Mom helped me!" Emily and Ricky smiled softly. Emily kissed her sister's cheek and took her in her lap.

"This is a great costume for Halloween honey. Our mother has always been the best, right?" Emily said, looking at her mother.

"Yes! Mom is the best!" Anna said loudly. Ricky took Anna in his arms and began tickling her. Sharon, Andy and Rusty smiled satisfied, seeing how happy Anna is in the company of her siblings. Sharon was happy to see that, maybe she saw it for the last time. She wiped her tears and joined them. She always loved to spend her time with her children, like a real family.

During the night, Emily and Ricky were in the guest room, while Sharon and Andy were talking in their bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked quietly and anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"I don't know, maybe trying to be good for my children." Andy shushed softly and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Everything will be all right. Emily and Ricky are your children. I'm convinced that one of them will be right." Sharon smiled slightly and snuggled into his warm embrace. She wanted to believe his words, but it wasn't easy.

The next day, Sharon and Andy had arrived at Anna's school for the Halloween party without knowing what an unpleasant surprise awaited them there. They came to her teacher. Sharon smiled and asked softly, looking around, "Hello Mrs. Madison, where's Anna? We looked around but she isn't here. '"

"Oh, I thought that you know. Her father came and took her, saying that the they need to travel urgently." Andy's eyes widened upon hearing the teacher's words. Sharon couldn't believe it. She was in shock. As if her heart had stopped for a moment.

"How did her father come? Her father is Andy and you know very well!" Sharon yelled loudly. Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Calm down, Sharon we'll find her. I can't believe that you are so irresponsible!" Andy said sternly and angrily.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but he told me that Mr. Andy is not her biological father and I couldn't do anything." the teacher defend.

"You can call me. Now because of you, my daughter is with that man! I can't believe that you gave my daughter to Jack Raydor!" Sharon yelled louder and feeling dizziness she collapsed in Andy's arms.

"Sharon? Sharon can you hear me? Sharon!" Andy repeated several times, but he clearly saw that Sharon is unconscious. Her nose was bleeding profusely. He immediately called 911, hoping that the paramedics will arrive quickly. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't even had time to call Emily, Ricky and Rusty. Jack Raydor had taken his daughter, he was filled with anger and on the other hand, Sharon had collapsed unconscious. He didn't know what to do. But he at any cost he would find Jack, whatever happens. He would take Anna from him...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When Sharon opened her eyes, she knew immediately that she was in hospital. She looked around and saw Emily and Ricky, who sat close to her. She immediatel,y was able to remember everything and panicked, remembering that Jack had taken Anna.

"Anna!" She immediately sat up.

"Mom, calm down." Emily said softly.

"Where's Anna? Jack takes Anna. I remember very well." Sharon said worried.

"Mom, calm down. We'll find Dad and Anna. They must have been in his house." Ricky tried to reassure his mother, but it wasn't possible.

On the other hand, Andy immediately informed Provenza and the rest of the team to be able to find Anna faster. His heart seemed to stop thinking that they'll never see their daughter because Jack was capable of everything - they knew this very well. But he was worried about Sharon because she was ill and she didn't have to be in stressful situations. Her illness was very serious.

Emily and Ricky tried to reassure their mother, saying that they'll find their sister as quickly as possible, but Sharon didn't want to hear anything. She knew very well that Jack is capable of everything. She didn't want to stay in the hospital. She had to look for her daughter, along with Andy. When Andy walked into the room, she sighed with relief.

"Andy, where's my daughter? Please tell me that you find her. Andy, where's Anna?" Sharon asked several times, heatedly. Andy hushed quietly and squeezed her hand, answering, "Calm down Sharon. We'll find Anna immediately. I informed Provenza. The team has already started to look for Anna and Jack. I promise you that we'll find her."

"When Andy? When we'll find Anna? Andy, I'm afraid. Understand me. Jack is capable of everything. He took my daughter. He may never again bring her back to me. I can't live without Anna. Understand me! " Sharon shouted, crying. Andy immediately hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. While they both argued, Emily and Ricky came into the waiting room and sat down next to Rusty and Andrea.

"How's Mom?" Rusty asked immediately, concerned.

"She's not good. She'll not be better until we find our sister. We need to find Anna." Emily said thoughtfully and sighed wearily. Ricky leaned back, adding, "Emily's right. Mom's seriously ill and she couldn't bear it. Immediately, we have to find Anna."

"A little while ago I talked to Provenza. There is still no news from Jack and Anna. But we mustn't lose hope. The team will find Anna as quickly as possible. But I also worry about Sharon." Andrea said reliable and shook her head.

"I hope that we'll find Anna. Besides, I called Nicole. She'll be here in a few minutes. David has to travel for work and the children are with their mother. So, Nicole will come here to support us." Rusty said and took a deep breath.

Andy was still trying to reassure Sharon. She was crying loudly and he knew very well that she'll not rest until they find Anna. Andy wiped her tears and smiled reliably.

"Sharon, I promise you that we'll find Anna. I promise you." Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip, saying, "I don't know what to think Andy. I feel terrible. I can't believe that Jack causes me this. So many years, I was trying to keep Anna away from him but he again managed to take my daughter from me. Andy, if we don't find them? " Andy immediately shushed and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. Believe me, we'll find our daughter. I would do anything to find Anna. Be sure." he assured her.

"Andy, let's go home. I don't want to stay in the hospital. I feel I'm dying when I'm here. Please." She looked at him imploringly. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, but we can't leave yet. The doctor said that you have to be here under observation. You fainted and got a slight attack." Sharon turned her head and looked at him sternly.

"No, Andy. I don't care. I don't want to know what the doctor says. I just want to go home and find Anna. Nothing more. I can't stand more, I'm sorry. I can't. '"

"Sharon, enough! You can't leave before the doctor has told. Understand that you have to be here because you're sick and your illness is pretty serious. You can't leave because ... "Andy stopped seeing her eyes. She seemed about to cry at any moment. He'd never seen Sharon so powerless in this way. He still couldn't believe that they have to relive it.

"Why did you stop? Come on, go on! Say what you want. But I also can give you an answer, even better. Because I'll die, right? If I not be here if I didn't continue with the stupid chemotherapy, I'll die right? " she said softly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy looked at her sadly, in silence.

"Don't talk nonsense, Sharon. ''

"Why? Because it's true? '"

"Because you'll not die." he said firmly, looking at her bright green eyes. He was tired of arguing with her, especially now. He just didn't know why Sharon behaves this way. Why couldn't she just accept that she is seriously ill? Why she steadily refused treatment? He sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment. Sharon looked down at her hands and felt drops of blood falling down on her hands from her nose. She just looked at those drops of blood without saying anything. When Andy opened his eyes and saw this, he panicked.

"Sharon, I can't believe it! I'll call the doctor, calmly." He tried to calm her down and ran to the doctor's office. Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Andrea were suprised and didn't know what was happening. They were also very upset. When the doctor came in and shut the door, Emily turned her attention to Andy, watching him worried.

"Andy, what happens? Why the doctor entered the room this way?" she asked heatedly.

"Andy, how's Mom? She's good, right?" Ricky asked immediately. Andy sighed wearily, his eyes filled with tears. He sat without responding to their questions. They sat next to him and looked at each other confused.

"Andy, you're scaring us. Mom's good, right?" Rusty repeated several times, but his silence made them nervous. Finally, Andrea couldn't stand and shook him.

"Andy, why are you silent? Speak! What happens to Sharon? Answer us, please." Andy took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I don't know. Sharon's nose began to bleed again and I just called the doctor, but I don't know what's happening." he said quietly, wiping his tears. Rusty squeezed his shoulder. Emily and Ricky looked at each other.

"Andy, when it'll come our results? When will we know if any of us is a suitable donor for Mom?" Emily asked immediately. Andy shook his head and shrugged.

"I have no idea. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to the doctor but surely must now come."

"I'm convinced that any of us would be a suitable donor. Ricky said firmly.

"Yes, there is no way not to have suitable between us." Rusty agreed and looked at Andy, who didn't seem to be listening. Andrea sighed wearily and leaned back. She wanted to help her friend in any way, but she was helpless too. Andy suddenly looked around in panic.

"Is there news from Provenza? '"

"Not yet. But any time he'll call. I hope they've found Anna." Andrea said thoughtfully. Andy shook his head, looking down. At this point, the doctor left the room. Andy immediately stood before him, looking at him with fear.

"How's my wife? '"

"Calm down, she's fine. Mr. Flynn, can we talk in my office?" the doctor asked. Andy nodded and walked with him. Emily, Ricky and Rusty looked at each other in confusion, while Andrea decided to be with Sharon and went into her room. Sharon lay on her bed, crying quietly. Andrea immediately sat down beside her and hugged her tightly.

"Sharon, are you okay?" she asked anxiously. Sharon shook her head and replied quietly, crying, "I can't be calm Andrea. I need to find my daughter at any cost. Jack is capable of everything." Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, calm down. We'll find Anna. Jack can't do anything." Andrea encourage her. Sharon sighed wearily, hoping that Andrea's right.

On the other hand, Andy sat against the doctor, expecting him to give him some information about Sharon. But his silence made Andy think that something is wrong. He cleared his throat and said quietly, "Doctor, you're quite silent. Is everything all right?" The doctor sighed, watching the results in front of him.

"Actually, Mr. Flynn, we can talk about the results of the blood samples. The results are ready." he said quietly.

"Yes, Doctor, the results are good? There is a suitable donor for Sharon, right?" Andy had hoped, but not so much. The doctor shook his head sadly.

"No, unfortunately no one is suitable donor." Andy's eyes widened and he fell into shock.

"But how is this possible? Emily and Ricky are her children." Andy said firmly, his eyes filled with tears.

"I know it is difficult but not always has a suitable donor in the family." Andy shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment.

"What will happen now? How I'll tell Sharon? How?" he asked sternly.

"I talked to the other blood banks. We shouldn't lose hope. We'll find a suitable donor. But we have to continue with the chemotherapy until that happens." the doctor explained hastily. Andy nodded and walked out of his office. Just then, his phone rang. It was Proveneza.

"Provenza, tell me you found Anna. ''

"Calm down Flynn. We found Anna with Jack. It would be good to come to the airport." Provenza respond quickly.

"The airport? What do you mean?" Andy asked, confused.

"Jack wanted to escape to New York with Anna. I can't explain more. Just come here. Anna is waiting."

"I'm coming." Andy said firmly and hung up. He quickly informed Emily, Ricky and Rusty and headed to the airport.

Fortunately, the team was able to find Jack and Anna on time. Arriving at the airport, Andy hugged Anna tightly. Anna snuggled against him, crying. Andy managed to calm her and they walked to the hospital, while Jack was arrested for kidnapping. When Andy walked into the room with Anna in his arms, Sharon sighed with relief. She immediately hugged her little daughter kissing her softly.

"You're good, right honey?" Sharon asked softly with a smile.

"I'm fine Mom, don'r worry. But why are you here? You're sick?" the little girl asked her with a sad face. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Sharon bit her lip and sighed. She was proud that she has so smart daughter, even though she was small, she knew too much.

"No honey, I'm not sick. I just came for a little review." Sharon said softly. Andy approached them with a smile.

"Anna, your mother is fine. She just has a cold. You know that you also had a cold like this." he said and took her hand. Anna smiled and embraced them.

"I am happy that I am with you again. Please. Mom, Dad, don't leave me never." Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"We'll always be here with you." Sharon said softly and kissed her cheek.

On the other hand, Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Andrea sat in the waiting room with Nicole, who had arrived earlier. After Rusty had returned home with Anna, Andy decided to talk to the others about the results. He sat next to them to begin the difficult conversation. All looked at him carefully.

"I have to tell you something important about the results from the blood samples, but I don't know where to start."

"Dad, start from somewhere but tell us." Nicole said firmly.

"Yes, Andy. I agree with Nicole, tell us." Emily agreed. Andy took a deep breath and continued, "I talked to the doctor. The results are ready, but nobody is compatible to be a donor.

"But how nobody? We're her children." Ricky protested angrily. Andrea squeezed his shoulder.

"The doctor said that sometimes family can also be incompatible. Therefore we have to continue with the chemotherapy until we find a suitable donor." Andy said sadly.

"I'm convinced that we'll find." Andrea said quietly. Nicole sighed wearily, adding, "I also believe that Sharon will recover."

Overnight Andy felt the need to tell Sharon the truth, whatever happens. She had a right to know. She was fast asleep. Andy sat beside her, happy that she was finally able to sleep. He squeezed her hand and at that moment, Sharon opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked quietly. Sharon shook her head, answering, "No, nothing like that. I just felt that you were up to me. I needed to open my eyes and looked into your brown eyes that give me hope, always." Andy smiled softly and hugged her tightly.

"Uh ... Actually, Sharon ... We need to talk about the results of the blood samples." he began. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"What are the results? Is there a suitable donor?" she asked immediately with fear. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"No, Sharon. No one in our family is suitable." Sharon couldn't believe his words.

"No, you kidding? How nobody, Andy? Emily and Ricky are my children."

"Sharon, nobody." he repeated firmly and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, I can't believe it. This means that ... What will happen now? What do we do now?" she asked sternly. Andy looked into her green eyes that were full of profound emptiness.

"Calm down, Sharon. We shouldn't lose hope. The doctor said we could find a suitable donor soon, but we have to continue with the chemotherapy." Sharon took a deep breath and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We couldn't find it. My own children are unsuitable. We can't find a suitable donor!" Sharon yelled. Andy tried to calm her, but it wasn't possible. Finally the nurse made her an injection and she was able to sleep. Andy couldn't believe what hell is their life. He didn't want to lose Sharon, not now, not this way. He sat in the waiting room, where wept loudly all night. He'd never seen Sharon that way. She's always been a strong woman, but now she was helpless more than ever.

A few days later, Sharon was already at home. She was every day on chemotherapy and every day was hoping that they'll find a suitable donor. The team? They just couldn't believe that their strong captain is in this state. They also wanted to help her, but no one could help her. Her children? They prayed every day to hear the good news. To hear that their mother will be healthy as before. They were trying to hide everything from their little sister Anna because she was too small to understand it all.

Andy? He was just like a living corpse. He didn't know whether he is good or not ... Is he smiling or crying ... He tried not to lose hope but every day his hope was decreasing more and more. On the other hand, Sharon filled out her hidden personal diary since she had returned from the hospital. She could already feel the first symptoms of the disease, and she sat every day in her bedroom alone to fill her small diary. She never would have thought of such a thing, but that was her only salvation right now. Definitely - her diary. One day she was sitting in her bedroom alone filling her diary:

 _"May 8, Tuesday morning ... ... nausea, headache ... May 9 ... Wednesday ... we went to a doctor ... I need a bone marrow transplant ... We need to find a donor ... I have nosebleeds ... May 10 ... May 11 ... Emily and Ricky gave blood ... then came the results and we realized that none of the family is not suitable to be a donor ..._ _Andy, my children, my family is next to me ... We're waiting for a bone marrow transplant ... I feel good ... I'll be fine ..."_

She closed her diary and put it in the drawer. She took a deep breath and lay on the bed, closing her eyes. She still had hope. She had to have hope. She had to live for her children and for Andy ... Whatever happens ... She had to fight ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

While Sharon was deeply asleep, Andy quietly went into the bedroom and sat down beside her carefully. He was grateful that she finally was able to sleep. He gently took her hand and kissed it. He looked at her. Even when she sleeps, even when she was so ill, she was beautiful. Andy's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't even explain in words his love for Sharon.

 _So many years_ ... He was her enemy for so many years, unaware that he is actually in love with her. He would like to turn back the time and wipe out all their pointless disputes and hostility. He would like to turn back the time, to tell her that he loves her without being her enemy ever. But unfortunately this wasn't possible. He couldn't turn back the time nor could help her now. She needed his support and love - he knew it. But he felt more helpless than ever.

He didn't know what to do, how to help her. She was dying before his eyes and he couldn't do anything. But he didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her right now, when they are already happy family. They had to take care of Anna. Sharon had to have a chance to see her daughter Anna growing. Andy wiped his tears and smiled softly, stroking her hair. Probably, she was able to sleep with the help of the medicines.

He went to the drawer to take a few blankets. Sharon was shaking - he could see it. Perhaps it was also a bad sign of her disease. After a few minutes, Sharon slowly opened her eyes with fear. She was afraid that Andy will find her diary. She immediately stood up and grabbed his hand. Andy looked at her confusedly and questioningly. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Sharon, what's happening?" Andy asked, concerned. Sharon looked at his other hand and sighed with relief. He was holding a blanket. She was grateful that Andy hadn't found her diary. She couldn't imagine that he would find her diary and read everything. But, Andy, however, was still watching her closely. "Sharon, tell me. What's going on?" He repeated his question.

Sharon took a deep breath and replied softly, sitting on the bed, "Nothing. I was just having a nightmare and woke up. I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you." Andy smiled and hugged her tightly. "I wasn't afraid, Sharon. Calm down. I just wanted to know that you're okay. And now I'm glad you're okay." Sharon nodded, looking at her hands.

"My hands are shaking." she said softly, her eyes filled with tears. Andy looked at her hands.

"No, Sharon. Don't worry. I'm sure that's because of the medicines, but tomorrow we'll talk to your doctor about this before the chemotherapy." He tried to calm her, but Sharon was ready to cry.

"I don't know Andy. I don't know how I feel. I'm afraid. I feel only fear nothing more. I don't want to continue with this chemotherapy. You know very well that with this I just poison my body. This isn't helping me. Nothing save me without a bone marrow transplant. " she said, crying. Andy shushed softly and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. We have to continue with the chemotherapy until we find a suitable donor." Sharon shook her head.

"Enough, Andy. Stop repeating the same thing. You tell me this now almost a month and no result. Every day I go to chemotherapy and every day my hope decreases because we can't find a suitable donor. I know you tell me this in order to calm down, but I'm not calm. Andy, a whole month we couldn't find a suitable donor. Even my own children are not suitable. How do I feel? " she asked softly. Andy looked at her sadly and wiped her tears.

"Sharon, you just shouldn't lose hope." he said encouragingly. Sharon laughed derisively.

"Hope? Andy, I have any hope? No. I have no hope. You know very well that my time is reduced. I don't understand why you don't want to understand, once I understood? I'm dying, Andy and nothing can save me. Accept this truth. " she said quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks, silently.

Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezing her hand, she said firmly, "No, Sharon. I believe that there is hope. There is still hope. You'll not die. We'll find a suitable donor. Believe me, you'll live." Sharon bit her lip and sighed wearily. She was already tired of this conversation. She hugged Andy tightly. That was the only thing she could do.

On the other hand, Emily, Ricky and Rusty were sitting in the living room. They couldn't sleep, thinking about their mother. They wanted to help her but were powerless. They also were afraid that they'll not be able to find a suitable donor. They don't want to lose their mother. Anna was sleeping in her room. All trying to hide from Anna, but they weren't sure how long they'll hide it, because Anna constantly was asking about her mother, especially when she was in the hospital.

"What will happen now? I don't want to see my mother like this. She's always been a strong woman." Emily said softly. Ricky squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Emily. She'll be healthy as before. She'll recover. She'll fight this disease." he said, but he also didn't believe his words.

"Look, Mom has always been strong. She always managed to cope with everything. She'll beat this. I am convinced that we'll find a suitable donor on time." Rusty said encouragingly. Emily sighed and leaned back.

"I don't know, but I'm worried about Anna. She's so small. She can't understand that, but she'll not stop asking questions. I'm not sure whether we'll be able to hide this truth." she said thoughtfully and almost wept. At this point, Andy came up to them and sat down beside them, leaning back.

"Emily, you're right. I also don't know if we'll manage to hide all this from Anna. But Sharon doesn't want her daughter to know about her disease. She is still a child. We should hide the truth. " he said quietly. Rusty sat next to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, we can manage to hide the truth, perhaps, but ...- '"

"But what?" Andy repeated, looking at him in confusion. Rusty sighed wearily continued, "The chemotherapy ... I mean, Mom's hair will fall off due to this chemotherapy. What will happen then?" Andy sighed wearily and put his hands on his face. He knew this - this _bitter_ truth ...

"I have no idea, but perhaps she should be wearing a wig. There is no other way out." Emily thought, adding "Wig ... I'm not sure that mom will bear it. She ... She never accept the fact that her hair will fall off. '"

"Emily is no other way out. Andy's right. Mom has to wear a wig. Her hair will be as before after the transplantation." Ricky said reassuringly and squeezed his sister's hand. Rusty sighed and shook his head.

"It's too late. Let's sleep." Andy said quietly. When everyone went to their rooms, Andy sat on the couch and closed his eyes for a moment. His life had become a complete hell. He just couldn't imagine life without Sharon. It was simply impossible. He remembered the good times with Sharon, especially the time when they had to be in Nicole's wedding.

First, she had offered to accompany him, and that was quite a surprise for him. He never would have believed that _"his capricious boss"_ will accompany him to his daughter's wedding. However, he was pleased with this fact. He couldn't hide the truth that his relationship with her had become stronger after this wedding.

Then again they had some dispute. But when Sharon was pregnant by Jack and he had left her, he was here beside her to support her and accept the paternity of her child. He had fallen in love with her a long time, even when they were _"simply enemies."_ And now, seven years later, he didn't regret anything. He had a wonderful family with Sharon and Anna. Until the day that they had understood that Sharon was seriously ill.

Now, he didn't know what to do. But he didn't want to lose Sharon - the meaning of his life. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything seemed like a nightmare that was actually true. Almost a month ... Sharon wasn't working for almost a month. She walked every day on chemotherapy and they knew what was going to happen soon - her hair would fall off. In fact, Andy was afraid of her reaction to it. He knew that she would accept this fact very hard. Especially the fact that she has to wear a wig.

Andy didn't want to talk about these things before they happen. He didn't want to worry Sharon now. That was the beginning. He repeated that there is hope, but he also was losing hope because they still couldn't find a suitable donor. He was afraid. He was scared that they'll never be able to find a suitable donor. He was afraid that he would lose her forever. He wiped his tears and walked into Anna's room.

He sat next to his little daughter and kissed her forehead gently. " _You're my daughter, Anna. That will never change, I promise you."_ he said softly, stroking her hair. He was grateful that their problems with Jack finally are over. Now he was in prison and he couldn't do anything. On the other hand, Sharon couldn't sleep. She felt more and more changes in herself. She uses time and again took her diary because she just needed to share her feelings and the diary was her only friend at the moment - even closer than Andrea.

 _"I feel more exhausted than ever ... The hardest thing is to stay away from Anna. The doctor told me that I should be a little away from her because of my illness. I don't want Anna to know this bitter truth, she's still so small. It seems like a nightmare ... I don't want to lose my family ... I love them very much ... I'm scared ... "_

The next morning, Sharon opened her eyes against the bright sun. She smiled softly, seeing Andy in front of her with breakfast. He sat down beside her and kissed her gently. Sharon looked at his romantic breakfast and asked quietly, "This is for me? '"

Andy smiled and replied, "Of course Mrs. Flynn. This breakfast is for you and I did it. I am an expert in the kitchen." Sharon laughed. Andy was pleased that she was smiling. He wanted just that - her smile.

"Mrs. Flynn? I like that. I'm glad I'm your wife Andy Flynn. I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me. You always supported me and you was always with me. I love you." she said quietly, biting her lip. Andy smiled and took her hand.

"I'll always be here, Sharon. Whatever happens. I'll always be with you and be your support. I can't put into words how much I love you. But now let's start with our breakfast." he suggested. Sharon nodded with a smile.

After breakfast, Emily, Ricky and Rusty had taken Anna to school. In the meantime, Sharon and Andy was preparing to go into the hospital. Sharon looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm not beautiful as before." she said quietly and sighed. Andy looked at her carefully and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You're beautiful Sharon. You're more beautiful than before. Believe me." Sharon stepped back and looked into his brown eyes sadly.

"No, Andy, stop lying to me. I'm sick and I'm exhausted. I no longer go to work and don't do makeup. I'm not the woman that you love." she said, crying. Andy shushed softly, wiping her tears.

"Sharon, you're the woman I love and will always love you, trust me. I'll love you until my last breath. In addition, remember that you promised me that we would go to dinner at a restaurant that night." he recalled with a grin. Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"I remember and I can't wait for that."

Today was a busy day. Tonight, Sharon prepared for the dinner with Andy. But Anna didn't want to let them go. Sharon crouched in front of her little daughter and kissed her cheek gently.

"Anna, your father and I will come back quickly, I promise you." Anna frowned.

"No, Mom. You always say that but never get home early. You no longer love me." Sharon shushed softly and hugged her little daughter.

"Don't talk like that, honey. You're my daughter and I love you very, very much. '"

"Anna, we love you very much. I promise you that we'll return quickly. You believe your father, right?" Andy said softly with a smile.

"I believe you, Dad." Anna kissed him on the cheek with a smile.

"Mom, don't worry. We'll take care of Anna." Emily said with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly. When Sharon and Andy left, Ricky joined the others.

"I have a great idea for a game. Anna would like it." he said, grinning. Emily laughed while Rusty shook his head, commenting, "Yes, definitely will be a good game."

Sharon and Andy were in the restaurant. They sat facing each other, looking at each other lovingly. Andy took his hand. He wanted her to be away from the problems at least for a while.

"Do you remember the first day when we worked together and we argued?" he asked with a smile. Sharon laughed and nodded slightly.

"How can I forget. It was like yesterday. I remember, of course. ''

"You were my enemy and capricious boss. But then you became my friend and my great love. My beloved Sharon." he added with a smile.

"Now, I'm sick Sharon." she said and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No, you're my Sharon and I am madly in love with you." Sharon laughed and shook her head, sipping her juice. Andy looked around and said quietly with a smile, "A dance?" Sharon looked at him confused and shrugged.

"We'll dance? Seriously? '"

"Yes, if you have the strength."

"I have strength, but ... Andy, I'm not sure." she admitted.

"Sharon, let's dance." he insisted slightly. Sharon smiled and agreed. They danced slowly and gently. They looked at each other, smiling and in love, but Andy could see that Sharon was tired.

"Are you okay? If you want we can stop." he suggested anxiously. Sharon smiled and replied, "No, I'm fine. I'm just not danced a long ago. Let's not spoil the evening." Andy nodded with a smile. Suddenly, Sharon felt slightly dizzy and fainted in his arms. He immediately picked her up and made her sit on a chair.

"Sharon, do you hear me? Sharon?" he asked, worried. Sharon opened her eyes slowly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Andy, please, take me home." she asked almost without strength.

"We immediately go home." he said firmly. He took her in his arms and led her to the car.

The next morning, Andy was already at work. He was grateful that Sharon was fine, but he couldn't forgive himself that he had taken her to dinner. His greatest fear was that Anna can understand something about her illness. It was lunchtime and Andrea and Provenza decided to talk to Andy about Sharon. They sat next to him and looked at him closely.

"Andy, how's Sharon?" Andrea asked immediately worried.

"She's good, right?" Provenza repeated. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"I don't know. Last night we decided to go to dinner, but she fainted again and we went back home. I don't know what to do. Sharon dies before my eyes and I can't do anything because I'm helpless. But I don't want to lose her. Every day she lose hope. We can't find a suitable donor. Even now I lose hope. Like she is dead. I can't stand this anymore. Every time I looked up at her office I see this emptiness. I can't believe that our life has become such a hell. Sharon didn't want to leave me. She's my life. I can't breathe without her. I can't live without her." He confessed, crying quietly.

Provenza squeezed his shoulder, saying softly, "Don't lose hope, Andy. The captain is a strong woman. Everything will be fine. Trust me. '"

"Andy, Provenza's right. Sharon has always been a strong woman. I am convinced that we'll find a suitable donor. She'll be healthy as before." Andrea added encouragingly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. He wanted to believe their words, but that wasn't possible.

On the other hand, Sharon woke up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She touched her hair, which had already begun to drop. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it.

"No, this can't be true! It's not possible!" Sharon yelled crying. Just then, her phone rang. It was Andy. She wasn't sure if she has the courage to talk to him.

"Andy ..." Her voice sounded strange.

"Sharon, are you okay? What happened? Why did you cry?" he asked, worried. As if his heart suddenly stopped.

"I don't know, I'm not good, Andy." she admitted crying loudly. "My hair drips. "Andy took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sharon, honey, it was expected. The doctor warned us." He tried to calm her.

"I can't stand it anymore, Andy."

"Sharon, I am coming soon." he said firmly.

"No, Andy. Don't come! I don't want you to see me in this condition."

"Sharon, don't talk nonsense. I'm coming." he said strongly and hung up. He immediately headed for home. Sharon sat on her bed crying. She couldn't believe that she lost everything. She saw the scissors on the nightstand. She was ready to cut her hair. She thought that now nothing makes sense, as she lost her hair. She felt more helpless than ever. As never before. And no one could help her. Even Andy ... She has no longer any hope, thinking that her end was very close...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When Andy came home, he noticed that there is no one. Perhaps Emily, Ricky and Rusty were out with Anna. He was grateful that they weren't here. He didn't want them to see their mother in this state - especially Anna. Andy quickly ran into the bedroom. He saw Sharon standing in front of the mirror with scissors in hand. He grabbed her hand and managed to take the scissors. Sharon glared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He sighed and shook his head, throwing the scissors on the nightstand.

Sharon sat on the bed without looking at Andy. He sat beside her and looked at her carefully. Strtseto tore him to pieces, seeing the woman he loves in this state. He was helpless, he couldn't help her. Her pain was immense - he knew it. Sharon wiped her tears and looked at him coldly. He could see the emptiness and coldness in her eyes. She had never felt so bad. And now, none of them knew what to do. As if they were at labirinit where there is no exit.

"Sharon, why are you doing this? You've never been like that. It's not you. You've always been a strong woman. You always deal with any difficulty. Why? Now what has changed? Why are you so weak? Why don't you fight as before? " he asked quietly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon took a deep breath and replied softly, "You're right, Andy. I've always been a strong woman who fought to the end and which deal with any difficulty. Yes, I admit. Maybe I'm weak and I don't fight. But you know, I see no reason. No reason to fight this disease. "

Andy looked at her sadly, his eyes filled with tears. With great difficulty, he replied firmly, "There's a reason Sharon. Your children need you. You're not thinking about Anna? She's so small. Sharon, she's not ready to lose her mother. You think about her? Anna needs her mother as Emily, Ricky and Rusty, too. It's still early, you can't go away just like that ... " Sharon looked at him with a slight smile.

"You're right. You're right about that too. I know that Anna is too small to lose her mother. I know that my daughter can't live without me, I know she needs a mother's love. But ... Andy, why you don't want to know how I feel? I don't want to die, but I know this bitter truth. My end is near. " she said, crying quietly. Andy sat close to her and squeezed her hand, looking into her bright green eyes with love.

"Sharon, just stop talking like that. You're going to recover. You'll be healthy as before." he said encouragingly. Sharon shook her head and touched her hair, which dropped further. She showed him handfuls of her hair in her hands.

"See this? You still think that I have hope? No, Andy. My hair's dripping, my body is becoming weaker and weaker. I can no longer work, I can't even walk as before. I feel more exhausted than ever. " she admitted. Andy looked at her. He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, we knew that this would happen. The doctor warned us. He told us that your hair will start to drip. But, look, everything will be fine, trust me. From now on, you'll wear a wig. " Suddenly, Sharon's eyes widened.

"Wig? Andy, you kidding? I can't wear a wig. I'll not do that, never!" she almost shouted. Andy hushed quietly.

"Sharon, calm down. But there is no other way. You know very well that your hair's dripping because of the chemotherapy. But everything will be fine. We'll find a suitable donor, and everything will be fine. You'll have a good hair than before." He tried to calm her, but it wasn't possible. Sharon stood up and stood before him, looking at him sternly.

"Andy, I don't want to talk more. Leave me alone, please." she asked. Andy wiped her tears and stroked her face with his thumb.

"Sharon, I can't leave you here alone. I don't want and will not do it." he said firmly. He was afraid that she might hurt herself.

"Andy, don't complicate the things, please. Just get out, I need to be alone. Please." She looked at him imploringly. Andy nodded slightly, kissed her on the forehead and left. Sharon locked the door while Andy went into the living room and sat on the couch, thoughtfully. He closed his eyes for a moment. He just couldn't believe what was happening.

With each passing day, Sharon was melting before his eyes, she just was dying. Like she is dead. He was helpless and didn't know what to do. The worst was that they couldn't find a suitable donor. He was afraid to think about it, but her end was really close if they don't find a bone marrow donor immediately. He wiped his tears and looked at his watch.

He decided to talk to her doctor. He just needed to talk, while Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Anna return home. He immediately grabbed his phone. "Hello, Doctor, I'm Andy. I'd like to talk about my wife - Sharon Flynn. I'd like to know if we can find a suitable donor. Today, my wife received a crisis and now she's in the room and doesn't want to talk to me . Her hair began to drip and she refused to wear a wig. " he explained heatedly.

"Mr. Flynn, calm down. In fact, this is a normal reaction on her part. She's always been a strong woman who is dealing with any difficulty and now, she just can't accept that truth." the doctor said calmly. Andy took a deep breath and continued, "But, Doctor, I can't stand to see my wife that way. She's dying before my eyes. I can't stand it. I need to do something. I can't lose Sharon. We need to find a suitable donor . "

"Mr. Flynn sad for me to tell you this, but still no response from the blood banks. There is simply no suitable donor for Sharon. Sorry, I wouldn't like to tell you this. We'll continue with the chemotherapy, but it'll make her weak and exhausted. You know that whatever happens we can't continue with chemotherapy to infinity. We must stop this process because her body poisons and ... "the doctor couldn't finish.

Andy sighed wearily. He felt his heart stop. He could feel the drops of tears on his cheeks. He'd never cried for anyone. But now he was crying - for the first time. He was crying for Sharon. He couldn't lose her. And it was so early. He cleared the throat and said quietly, "What do you mean Doctor? That Sharon will die? '"

"I'm sorry Mr. Flynn." Andy immediately hung up and wiped his tears, seeing that Emily, Ricky, Rusty and Anna come back happy. He didn't want them to know about today's event.

"Oh, Andy. You're here?" Emily asked with a slight smile.

"It's weird. It's still early. Usually you come back later." Ricky noted, while Rusty helped Anna get undressed. Andy took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Actually, I felt tired and wanted to see how's Sharon."

"Andy, how's Mom? She's good, right?" Rusty asked immediately, still helping his sister. Andy shook his head. "Let's talk later. I don't want Anna to hear that." he said quietly. Emily and Ricky looked at each other with fear. Anna immediately ran to her father.

"Dad, today was great in school. I want to see my mom." Andy kissed her cheek and smiled softly.

"Honey, your mother now sleeps. But I promise you that after dinner you'll see her. '"

"No, Dad. You always say that. I want my mom!" Anna said firmly and wept. Andy took her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Anna, this time really you'll see your mother and talk to her. She's in her room. Don't worry, but first let's have dinner." Andy wiped her tears.

While they dined, Sharon sat on the floor in her bedroom, looking at the emptiness. She was crying softly. She didn't know what was happening to her life. First there were problems with Jack and now this insidious disease. The saddest part was that she should go before she saw how Anna grows. Her desire was that. She even thought to have another child with Andy - yes, it was a little late for another child, but she wanted to have this chance with the man whom she loves.

But now everything was different. Now it all seemed like a nightmare that never ends. She didn't want to leave her children and Andy. She didn't know what to do. A whole month they couldn't find a suitable bone marrow donor, and she had lost hope. She stood up and took her diary from the drawer. She needed to share her feelings right now.

 _"When I feel bad, Andy always tells me, "Think that this is a dream, close your eyes and when you open them, everything will be as it was before. Every day I lose hope and my fear grows ... I'm terrified that I could part with my beloved family... But then, I remember Andy's words. I see my children that want me to be healthy as before. Then again I say to myself, "This is a bad dream that will soon be over." Andy and my children's love will give me new life. Every morning I open my eyes with the same hope ... Andy takes care of me as a child ... I feel that my daughter Anna understands everything, although she's small. But I know she'll not even remember those days. It remains a little and the terrible nightmare will end ... "_

After dinner, Anna insisted to see her mother. Andy had no choice. He took Anna in his arms and was suprised when he saw Sharon in front of the bedroom, which was waiting for them. She smiled softly and took her daughter in her arms, kissing her gently.

"How's my little princess?" Sharon asked softly with a smile.

"Mom, I'm very well. But I miss you. I almost didn't see you. You're always ill and in hospital." Sharon looked at her daughter with a sad smile and stroked her hair.

"Look, Anna, I'm a little sick, but soon I'll be fine, don't worry. When my treatment finished I promise that I'll always be with you, whatever happens." she said and swallowed the lump in her throat. Anna kissed her mother and hugged her. Andy watched them with a sad smile. He could cry every moment. After Anna slept and Sharon and Andy were alone in their bedroom, Andy decided to ask her.

"Sharon, I was very pleasantly surprised when I saw you in front of this door, with hope as before." he admitted and looked into her green eyes. Sharon looked into his brown eyes with coldness. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, sitting on the bed. Andy sat beside her, waiting for an answer.

"I know what you mean. Perhaps you want to say that I'm as before. But this isn't true. I did this for Anna. I don't want my daughter to know even a little about my illness. I can't bear it. But I don't have hope . I know I'm dying. '"

"No, Sharon. You can't lose hope just like that. We still have time. I know very well that we can find a suitable donor. You'll see everything will be fine. And I want to show you something." he said firmly, and went to the wardrobe. Sharon looked at him confused. He showed her wig the color of her hair. Yes, it was like her hair but actually wasn't. She took the wig in her hands and looked coldly.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly. He knew very well that she would never want to wear a wig, but she had no choice. Sharon sighed wearily and nodded slightly.

"Yes, it is the color of my hair, actually. You're right, this wig is beautiful. Thank you." she said coldly. Andy squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, whatever happens, you'll not die. I promise you that we'll find a suitable donor. Everything will be fine. Trust me." he kissed her gently on the lips, while Sharon smiled slightly, but sad at the same time.

The next morning, all have breakfast together. Emily, Ricky and Rusty were impressed with their mother's new hair. Anna didn't stop to ask questions why her mother decided to change the color of her hair. She understood everything, she was smart child. Sharon was proud of her daughter. Andy had explained everything so well. Sharon was grateful for his help. He really was a very good father to Anna.

Today, Andy had an appointment with her doctor before the chemotherapy. While Emily, Ricky and Rusty had taken Anna to school, Nicole had decided to accompany Sharon and her father. While Andy was talking to the doctor, Sharon and Nicole sat in the waiting room.

"Sharon, if I have to admit this hairstyle fits your style more." Nicole said with a smile. Sharon laughed.

"Nicole, don't talk about these things. I can't replace my hair with a wig and you know this very well. You know that I agreed with this chemotherapy and to wear this wig quite difficult." Nicole nodded slightly.

"I know that. But you're very stubborn and I am convinced that you'll overcome this disease." she said firmly. Sharon smiled and hugged her. Nicole was like her daughter. She also, was like her father. She gave her courage and strength.

After the chemotherapy, Sharon was at home with her children. Andy has been in the department for a major murder case. Once the team had solved the case, they decided to talk to Andy about their captain. They didn't know anything. Andy sat on his desk and leaned back, ready to tell all to his colleagues.

"Sharon isn't good. She poisons her body with chemotherapy a whole month. We still can't find a suitable donor. Even the doctor told me that if we don't find a suitable donor, she ... She could die. Yes, seems impossible, but it's the truth. I wouldn't want to say that. She had already lost hope. The doctor said we should stop the chemotherapy. And now, I don't know what to do. Sharon melts before my eyes. She's dying. I can see this. " he said, crying. The whole team was ready to cry by his words.

Provenza squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Andy, believe me, whatever happens, the captain is a strong woman. She'll be fine. ''

"Yes, Lieutenant, there is still time. We can find a suitable donor." Sykes added. Andy nodded slightly.

"Andy, Sharon will fight this disease, believe me." Andrea told reliably.

"I know what you want to tell me, but Sharon lost hope. She no longer believe that we can find a suitable bone marrow donor. ''

"Lieutenant, the captain is in a shock, that's normal." Tao said firmly.

"Let's talk with other blood banks?" Sanchez suggested.

"Yes, Julio's right." Buzz agreed. Andy shook his head.

"I already talked about. The doctor said that there is no suitable donor. Incidentally, tonight we expect you to dinner. I want Sharon to feel better and I know that this is possible in your company." Andy said with a sad smile.

In the evening, when they were all together, Nicole had prepared a special surprise for Sharon and Andy. She had prepared some special moments of their wonderful life, their love. All were enjoying the film, especially Sharon and Andy. Andy was pleased that Sharon feels better.

Suddenly Provenza stood up and said with a smile, "The love between Sharon and Andy is stormy, like fire. From the first day we experienced many things. They experienced many difficulties, but never gave up their love. From them, we learned to replace the disputes with friendship. From them, we learned to love one another. They are the biggest sign. " Sharon and Andy laughed loudly, and everyone else too.

After long discussions, all danced slowly. Sharon and Andy danced very slowly and gently. Sharon hugged Andy tightly. He was nestled in her. They looked at each other with a smile. Suddenly, Sharon stopped. Her nose began to bleed and she fainted in Andy's arms. Everyone was shocked. Fortunately, Anna was with Emily, Ricky and Rusty out. Anna would be frightened if she saw her mother in this way.

"Sharon, can you hear me? Sharon?" Andy shouted worried. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and said quietly, almost without force, "I don't feel well."

"We'll go to the hospital. Somebody call 911!" Andy said loudly.

"I'll call, calm down." Provenza said firmly and concerned.

After about 1 hour, all they were waiting for the doctor. Andy couldn't find a place. He was afraid he might lose Sharon. When the doctor finally came, Andy immediately stood before him, asking, "Doctor, how is Sharon? Why she fainted again?"

"Calm down. Probably again some infection. Tonight she'll be here under observation. After a few minutes the results will be ready, I'll be in my office." the doctor said firmly. Andy nodded slightly. During this time, the team had to leave because there was another rough murder case. Emily, Ricky and Rusty knew that their mother was in the hospital, but tried to hide it from Anna. On the other hand, Nicole and Andrea were close to Andy. A few minutes later, the results were ready. Andy was in the doctor's office.

"What are the news?" Andy asked with fear.

"We can't stem the infection." the doctor said and sighed, looking at the results.

"How so?" Andy asked heatedly.

"The body is too exhausted and the disease progresses too quickly. The chemotherapy didn't give the desired result." the doctor explained.

"What do we do then, Doctor?" Andy shouted. He couldn't believe that Sharon is dying before his eyes. The doctor sighed and continued, "We'll stop the chemotherapy and pray to find a bone marrow donor. ''

"If we don't find? What will happen then?" Andy asked quietly crying.

"Then it worse. You have to be ready for everything." the doctor said sadly.

Andy still couldn't believe that their lives had become like hell. Already there was no hope. He could lose Sharon. But he didn't want it. He couldn't allow that. He entered the room and sat beside her, squeezing her hand with a smile. Sharon smiled slightly and her eyes filled with tears.

"I want you to be strong." he said softly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon stroked his face and said quietly, "Andy ... I entrust my children to you. Take care of my kids."

"Wait a minute ... Sharon, stop talking nonsense!" Andy said sternly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"You'll be a good father to Anna, a true father. Don't be aside from her, please." She looked at him imploringly.

"Sharon, please, stop, enough." Andy said quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Andy, I'm dying. No one and nothing can save me. Promise for my children promise for Anna. Please. I don't want Anna to feel my absence. I beg you. '"

"You'll not die, Sharon." he insisted.

"Andy, please promise me." Andy nodded and kissed her gently.

"Well, I promise you. But you'll see. Everything will be fine. "He hugged her hard. Both wept together. The fear that they can be separated from one another so quickly, frightened them. They couldn't live without each other. Everything seemed like a nightmare. So unreal ... As if nothing would make sense...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 _ **Andy's POV**_

Numb. I was frozen in place by fear. Sharon was dying before my eyes and I couldn't do anything. She was melting before my eyes and I was helpless. I just watched her from afar. That was the only thing I can do. We couldn't find a suitable bone marrow donor and we stopped the chemotherapy. Now Sharon lay in a hospital bed and I was close to her.

Everything seemed like a nightmare. Sharon knew that her end was near. Me too. Emily, Ricky and Rusty were in the hospital while Andrea and Provenza decided to take care of Anna at home. The only thing everyone wanted was to hide everything from Anna. All we're trying to hide the truth from her. She was too small to understand it.

I was close to Sharon. In this cold hospital room ... I'm still hoping that there is some hope, but Sharon has believed that her end was very close. I didn't know what to do or how to help her. I couldn't help her, and I couldn't calm her down. But I would never accept the fact that the woman I love will leave me this way so early ...

 _It was so early_ ... I repeated these words several times. It was early for separation. I couldn't live without Sharon. I couldn't breathe without her, because she was the meaning of my life. I couldn't believe that I might lose her forever. I wiped my tears and stroked her hair gently. She was fast asleep. Despite the changes in her body because of the terrible disease, she was still the most beautiful woman for me. I smiled and shook my head sadly. I sighed wearily and leaned back.

Somehow, I closed my eyes and I could sleep for a while. Although Sharon was trying to hide from me, I knew everything. I knew that she has a diary. I knew that she wrote all about her illness, she shared her feelings. Namely, that night, she did the same. She looked at me to make sure I sleep, but actually, I could hear everything.

She took her diary and decided to write a suicide note for our daughter Anna. She knew that Anna would probably not remember those terrible days and she wanted to leave a memory to her daughter. I barely managed not to cry. Her words broke my heart into pieces.

 _"My dear daughter, Anna,_

 _You came into our lives like an angel in difficult times. Thank you for this. Your father Andy and I love you very much. I know that you know the truth about your father and I know it was a big shock to you, but know that you'll always love Andy as your real father. The relationship between you has always been strong and will be so forever. Your brothers and sisters love you, too. My dear Anna, when you read this letter I'll not be nearby. But I'll always watch over you, your brothers and sisters. You'll always feel my presence. Whatever happens, you and your siblings will always be in my heart. I love you. Your mother Sharon. "_

Sharon put her letter in an envelope. I couldn't believe that she wrote suicide note. It was a big blow to my heart. Hearing how she cries quietly, I opened my eyes and sat beside her. She looked at me sadly and stroked my face. I took her hand and kissed her gently. She hugged me hard. We wept loudly. No one and nothing could reduce our pain.

"Andy, I don't want to leave you and my children. I don't want to die, but I know that my end is near. Please don't interrupt me. Give this letter to my children, especially to Anna, but when she grows up a little . I want my kids to have little memory of me, I beg you. " she said softly weeping and showing the letter to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and wiped my tears. I looked into her bright green eyes which were filled with emptiness and coldness.

"Sharon, you'll not die." I managed to say with difficulty. Sharon turned her head and squeezed the letter in my hand. I looked at her carefully. She wiped her tears and smiled slightly.

"Andy, I beg you, promise me. You have to give this letter to my children after my death. I know it's hard for you but you're the only one who can do that. Please do this last request to me." She looked at me pleadingly. I nodded slightly and took the envelope in my hands, looking at it long in silence. Yes, she was right. It was difficult for me because I still don't want to accept the truth that her end was very close. I couldn't accept this bitter truth, it was simply impossible.

On the other hand, Emily, Ricky and Rusty sat in the waiting room. They cry for their mother. They also didn't want to accept the truth that their mother dies. They simply couldn't accept that. Emily took a deep breath and said quietly, crying, "I don't want mom to die. It is still early. She should be here with us and with Anna." Ricky shook his head and looked at her.

"Emily, we can't do anything. Andy has talked with the doctor. There are only a few days. If we don't find a suitable bone marrow donor our mother would die after a few days. Her disease has advanced." Rusty hushed quietly and continued "Ricky, don't talk like that. I still have hope that mom will be healthy as before. I still believe that we'll find a suitable bone marrow donor. See, Mom will be healthy. Believe me . " Emily and Ricky looked at each other. Rusty gave them courage. They wanted to believe his words, but it wasn't as possible.

On the other hand, however, Andrea and Provenza didn't know how to calm Anna, who was crying and wanted her mother. Andrea took Anna in her arms, kissing her gently. Provenza sat beside them and rubbed Anna's back soothingly.

"Oh, dear, why are you crying?" Andrea asked quietly.

"I want my mom. Please, you're my aunt, right? Please, I want to go to my Mom." Anna said crying. Andrea shushed softly and wiped her tears.

"Anna, your mother is a little sick. She should be in the hospital a little longer but she'll be back soon." she tried to calm her.

"Anna, your mother has a cold. But she'll be better. The doctors caring for her there. You want your mom to be healthy, right? Then listen to me carefully. Your mom should be in the hospital a few days after her treatment is completed, she'll be with you again. " Provenza said softly with a smile. Anna nodded and hugged him. Andrea smiled contentedly. Provenza was able to calm Anna - it was a miracle.

Sharon had managed to fall asleep again. I sat beside her and looked at her with a sad smile. I remembered all the beautiful moments with her. I couldn't believe that my capricious boss, that my enemy is now my great love. I chuckled lightly, remembering several moments when we were at Nicole's wedding. Her coming was a big surprise for me. She herself had wanted to accompany me. That day when I was in her office and I began to talk to her about my daughter's wedding, was a real challenge for me. But her smile told me that she wasn't irritated by this conversation and was the time in which she had said that she likes weddings. I was surprised, but I was able to ask her how I'll introduce her to the others.

 _"Oh, how I'll introduce you?"_ I asked confused, looking at her.

 _"How about as your friend Sharon?"_ she offered me with a slight smile. I smiled softly. I didn't know what to say at this time.

 _"Thank you Captain - oh, I mean Sharon."_ In fact it was the only thing I could do - namely to thank. She had been a great help. I didn't want to go alone. There all hated me and I just wanted company, but I didn't know exactly, that my boss will accompany me as _"my friend."_ And now, I still laugh, when we went together and all looking toward us. Everybody thought that we have a relationship, but it wasn't so - or at least we thought so. In fact, if I have to confess my relationship with Sharon had begun as soon as she had told me she's pregnant with Jack's child. She was alone and she needed support. Somehow, I wanted to help her. I don't know what had happened to me at this point but I wanted to be with her no matter what, in all circumstances.

Now, I still don't regret. I would never regretted that I accepted the paternity of her child. Anna was like my daughter, she was my daughter, and no one could change that. But now I felt more helpless than ever. I just couldn't imagine life without Sharon. Remembering all those moments, I began to cry softly. Yes, in the beginning, she was my enemy, I can even say I hated her but this hatred had become good friendship and now I was in love with her. I couldn't live without her. I couldn't imagine living without her. But now she was dying before my eyes, slowly and gradually.

I kissed Sharon's forehead, gently and went into the waiting room to talk to Emily, Ricky and Rusty. I was surprised to see Nicole here, too. I sat next to them and sighed wearily.

"Andy, how's Mom?" Emily asked anxiously.

"Andy, she's good, right?" Ricky asked reliably. I turned my head and shrugged.

"I don't know. She sleeps. She is tired and needs rest." Rusty sat next to me and said quietly, "Andy, I am convinced that we'll find a suitable donor. Mom will be healthy as before." I smiled softly and nodded. Nicole squeezed my shoulder.

"Dad, don't worry, everything will be fine. Sharon will recover. She's always been a strong woman. She'll fight this disease." she encouraged me. Their words really gave me courage, but seeing Sharon in this condition I couldn't have hope, as I wanted to. Perhaps it was too late? I wasn't sure. I didn't know what to think. I talked to Provenza about Anna. He was comforted me, saying that Anna is fine and doesn't asks for her mother, as he and Andrea were reassured her.

Now, I again sat next to Sharon, watching her carefully and stroking her hair - her wig - gently. I couldn't believe that I'm losing the love of my life in this terrible way. I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her gently. I stroked her face and tears ran down my cheeks. No one could console my pain. Suddenly Sharon opened her eyes and smiled sadly.

"Andy ... '"

"I'm here, darling." I assured her and squeezed her hand.

"Andy, I feel terrible here. Please, I beg you, take me home. I want to die there, not here, please." I shushed softly and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, stop, don't talk like that. You'll be fine. But I can't take you home. You have to be here, under observation. While we find a donor." I said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Andy, we'll not find a donor. Even my own children are not suitable, stop believing in unreal things, please. Andy, save me these sorrows. I can't be more in this hospital. I need to be with my kids the last time before it was too late, I beg you. " She looked at me pleadingly, crying. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned my head.

After several disputes, the doctor was convinced Sharon that she should be in hospital, necessarily. Her body was exhausted and her immune system was weak. She was bleeding too. The doctor tried to do everything possible to save her, but the time decreased - even there was no time. I felt I was dying with every minute with every second. I couldn't believe it. No, it couldn't be our end. Not like this, not now ...

That night, I sat close to Sharon, holding her hand. It gave me comfort. Maybe it really was our end. I wanted to be with Sharon as possible. I knew that would never be _enough_ , but I had to get used to the thought. Suddenly the nurse came into the room and said that the doctor's calling me. I looked at Sharon with a slight smile and went to the doctor's office. I no longer had any hope and I don't care what he'll tell me this time. The strange thing was, that he was smiling.

I looked at him carefully and asked indifferently, "What's up Doctor? What do you want to talk about?" The doctor smiled and replied, "Mr. Flynn, so far I've always said bad things, but this time the news is good. '"

"Good?" I asked, confused.

"A little while ago I received a fax from the blood bank. There is a suitable bone marrow donor for Mrs. Sharon." he said with a smile. Suddenly, my eyes widened. At that moment I couldn't say anything. I couldn't believe that this miracle had happened.

"We found a donor? I can't believe it. Can I tell this to Sharon?" I asked happy. I couldn't find a place of happiness. The doctor nodded.

"Of course."

I immediately told the good news to Emily, Ricky and Rusty and soon everyone was learned that Sharon has a chance to be healthy as before. All were very happy with this good news. Especially Sharon - she couldn't believe that this miracle had happened. She was crying from happiness. The doctor had said that Sharon should be in the hospital 1 month after surgery. They wanted to convince that Sharon's body will accept the donor. Sharon was ready to do anything to be healthy as before. To be with her children again and to be working.

Before Sharon to enter the operating room, I squeezed her hand, smiling gently.

"I'll wait for you. Everything will be fine." I said quietly. Sharon smiled softly and nodded slightly.

"I know that. I love you."

Finally we received good news. The surgery was successful. Now we had to wait for one month to see if her body will accept the donor. Yes, one month, it was a long time, but at least we knew already that Sharon is well and will recover. I still couldn't believe that this miracle had happened. It was a miracle. They had found a suitable donor just when we were ready to lose hope. But now, everyone was happy. I was already sure that everything will be fine as before. Now we had another chance with Sharon to be together, happy family.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 _1 month later..._

1 month. Whole one month after all those difficult days and weeks. Sharon was already completely healthy. Her body had accepted the donor. Everyone was happy. Emily and Ricky were back again in New York happy. The whole team had organized a celebration for her recovery. Anna wasn't even aware of her mother's disease and it soothed Sharon. Rusty felt lucky. His mother was healthy as before. Andy? He was over the moon with happiness.

Andy knew that this was their miracle. They were on the verge of losing all hope. Sharon seemed convinced that her end is near. But somehow, after one month they'd found a suitable bone marrow donor. He knew that Sharon will never forget those terrible days. They hoped that all their problems will end, but they didn't know what other nasty surprise prepare their fate.

It was a sunny November morning. Sharon put some of her dresses in her wardrobe. She was smiling because she was living a second life. She was grateful to the man who became her donor. She still didn't know who is he. She didn't know either the name or the address of that person. She wasn't even able to thank him.

She closed the wardrobe and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had a _second_ chance ... she had a second chance to be with her husband and with her children. Suddenly, while she was lost in dreams, Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled in her silky hair. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Hey, what are you doing, Mr. Flynn?" she asked softly and turned to him. Andy smiled gently and stroked her face.

"Why Mrs. Flynn? You're my wife and I have a right to be with you alone, right?" he kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon smiled and pulled back slightly, glancing at the clock.

"You're right, we need to be alone, but if we don't hurry, we'll be late for work. You know very well that I hate to be late, right?" she said firmly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"I know very well. But, Sharon, you sure you're ready to go back to work? You suffered a lot of difficulties. A month ago you could lose your life. Luckily we found a suitable donor in time. I couldn't think about life without you because you're the meaning of my life. I can't live without you. " he said quietly. Sharon smiled and bit her lip.

"I know that, Andy. I also couldn't live without you. But I'll never forget those terrible days. At one point, as if the world was over. I thought I would split with you and my children. Especially Anna ... she would never have accepted life without me. She's pretty sensitive kid. Even more than Emily and Ricky. Maybe that's the difference between them. But anyway, I'm healthy. "

"Yes, Sharon, fortunately you're healthy. Thanks to this donor now you're with us. But I would like to know, who is this man who came in our most difficult moment. I would like to thank him." Andy said thoughtfully. Sharon sighed and shrugged.

"You know, Andy, I too would very much like to know the truth. But it's pretty weird. This man has left neither address nor telephone. We don't even know his name. I doubt that in the hospital didn't tell us his name, purposely. I think that this man wants to hide his identity. " she said quietly, looking at Andy. Andy looked at her confusedly and questioningly.

"I don't think that a volunteer would like to hide his identity. Even so, what is the reason? Why would anyone hide their identity?" Sharon shook her head.

"No matter. Rusty and Anna waiting for us for breakfast. Let's have breakfast. Today we have a lot of work. In addition, Lieutenant Provenza called me a few minutes ago. He said we should attend a crime scene. Therefore, Lieutenant Flynn, hurry up." she said sternly. Andy grinned.

"I know Captain, you're the boss. Your words are a law for me. And besides, I love your jokes." They looked at each other in love and joined Rusty and Anna in the kitchen. Sharon kissed her son and her daughter.

"Well, Mom, how are you feeling?" Rusty asked with a smile.

"Perfect. Aside from that today we have a lot of work." Sharon joked. Rusty grinned and looked at Andy, who seemed happy but tired at the same time.

"Hey, Andy, you look tired. Is everything all right?" Andy took a deep breath and nodded with a slight smile.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Then turning his attention to Anna, he asked, "Well, how's my princess this morning?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Today we have a little performance at school. We'll be in different costumes too." Anna responded with excitement.

"Hmm, what costumes my dear?" Sharon asked curiously.

"I'll be the princess in the royal family and I'll wear a blue costume with white lace. My costume is very nice, Mom." the little girl boasted with a smile. Sharon, Andy and Rusty smiled, seeing her excitement.

"I'm convinced that your costume is the best, my dear." Sharon said with a smile and kissed Anna's cheek. After a few minutes, Rusty took Anna to school, while Sharon and Andy were preparing for work. Although they didn't want to talk about it, they still had the desire to know who the donor is. While Andy drove fast and carefully to the place, he looked to Sharon that looked thoughtful. He stopped the car and looked at her questioningly.

"What happened? Why did you stop?" Sharon asked, confused. Andy sighed and said quietly, looking at her bright green eyes, "Sharon, you look very thoughtful. What's the problem? You still think about who your donor is?" Sharon nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

"Look, Andy, already one month I live a second life thanks to this man but I can't even thank him. I don't know why but I have a strange feeling. That this man's hiding his identity scares me." she admitted. Andy squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, think positively. This is actually not so bad. That guy made a great kindness and maybe he is so good that no one wants to thank him. Let's not talk about it. You promised me." he reminded her. Sharon nodded and they continued on their way.

Once they arrived at the crime scene, Sharon began to feel the same feeling she'd felt seven years ago. Namely, the feeling that someone's following her. But when she turned, there was no one. It made her feel insecure, although Andy was beside her. She suddenly felt slightly dizziness and Andy took her gently, asking, "Sharon, you ok?"

Sharon took a deep breath and looking around, answered softly, "Yes, I'm fine. I just felt someone's following me as 7 years ago." Andy hugged her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sharon, calm down. There's nobody here but us. We're on a crime scene. Who can be here? Please, calm down." He tried to calm her, but it wasn't possible. Sharon felt it would happen something unpleasant.

Several hours later, the team had resolved the case. Sharon sat pensively in her office, along with Andrea, while Provenza was trying to understand what is happening. The strange thing was that Andy didn't answer questions. He sat down beside him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, Flynn, what happens? You and the captain seemed strange. She's good and she's healthy as before, then what's the problem?" he asked, confused. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Actually, I don't know Provenza. Yes, Sharon is healthy as before. Fortunately, we were able to find a suitable donor, but ... We don't know who is this man, who has done this kindness. I and Sharon are trying to understand, but we don't know neither his name nor his address nor phone number. " Provenza nodded slightly.

"I understand Flynn. You asked in the hospital?"

"Yes, we asked but they refuse to tell us, because this man wanted to hide his identity. And now, Sharon thinks it's pretty weird." he explained.

"Yes, the captain's right. It's pretty weird. Why would anyone want to hide his identity?"

"Sharon, you're exaggerating. Why do you want to know who is this guy so much?" Andrea asked, confused. Sharon sighed wearily and leaned back.

"Andrea, I just want to thank him. I want to thank him because if he wasn't, now I could be dead and you know it very well. It's just weird that he wants to hide his identity." she said heatedly. Andrea took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Oh, Sharon. I know that. Maybe you're right. It would be good if we know who is the donor." Sharon nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. She just didn't understand why anyone would want to hide his identity. It was quite strange, but she was ready to learn the truth at any cost.

In the evening, Sharon put some documents in her drawer. Andy stood in the open doorway. Sharon looked at him with a smile and motioned him to went inside. Andy closed the door tightly and sat beside her, taking her hand.

"Sharon, you ready to go home?" he asked quietly. Sharon nodded slightly and took her jacket, but Andy took her hand and looked into her green eyes.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay? You look quite pale." he noted. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just fatigue. The only thing I want now is to go home and be with my children, nothing more." she assured him and stroked his face. Andy smiled and kissed her forehead. They walked home.

In the evening, Anna didn't stop to talk about how the day had gone into school. Sharon and Andy were proud of their daughter. She was so smart despite her age. Rusty was also proud of his little sister. He couldn't hide the fact that she was his favorite sister.

After Rusty and Anna were asleep, Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom and were preparing for a nice sleep. They weren't sure whether it'll be a nice sleep, but hoped to be. Sharon stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection while Andy took her diary from the drawer. He approached her with a smile and handed her diary. Sharon took her diary in her hands and tears streaming down her cheeks, remembering those terrible days.

"What do you think to do with this diary? That would be nice. You're written these things when you'd thought you would die. You described everything about your illness. What are you doing now?" Andy asked quietly. Sharon shook her head and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll throw it. That would be the best." Andy hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, I can't describe in words how very glad I am, that this nightmare is over. Now you're completely healthy, and we're happy together." he said with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Yes, Andy, I am very happy too. But I'll be happier when I find out who is the donor and thank him, believe me. I'm convinced that we'll find this person and thank him. He gave me a second chance. At any cost I'll find that person. " she said firmly. Andy shrugged and squeezed her hand. Whatever happens, he was ready to support Sharon.

The next day, Sharon was determined to learn the truth. She had and had a right to know who is the donor, and to thank him, because thanks to him, now she lived a second life and had a second chance. She immediately went to the hospital while Andy was in the department together with Anna. Sharon immediately went to the reception and started to ask, but nobody wanted to answer. Sharon was beginning to lose patience.

"I can't understand why no one wants to answer me! I just want to know who is the donor. I want to thank him, because thanks to him I now live a second life. Please tell me." Sharon asked again, but without success.

"Mrs Flynn, I'm sorry, but we can't answer you. We have a warning. The man who is a donor doesn't want his name to be revealed, especially to you." the woman at the front desk said calmly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Sharon ..." she heard a familiar voice and turned around, but seeing Jack, she fell into shock. She didn't know why he is here again.

"You? Why are you here?" she asked immediately, angrily.

"Calm down, Shar." Jack said calmly with a smile and approached her but she pulled away.

"You want to know who the donor is, right? Here, Mr. Jack Raydor is your donor. He arrived from New York to save your life." the woman at the front desk replied finally. At this point, Sharon couldn't believe her words. How was this possible? How can Jack be her donor? And why? She still couldn't believe it. She was petrified of the place of fear.

"Jack, you're my donor? I can't believe that you just saved my life. That's impossible." Sharon said firmly, her eyes filled with tears, somehow.

"Sharon, calm down. I'm not such a bad guy. You were my wife for 30 years. You're the mother of my children. Of course I would have helped you. When I found out about your disease and when I realized that I am suitable I helped you but wanted to hide my name because I knew that you and Andy will be teased. " Jack said with a slight smile. Sharon looked at him coldly.

"You're right, I would never have accepted you to save my life even if I die. But I know that you're not helping anyone without your personal gain. You helped me and I am convinced that you'll want something for your help. Tell me, what do you want for this sacrifice? " Sharon asked firmly.

Jack smiled slyly and replied, "I want my daughter. I want Anna."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sharon stood frozen in place in front of Jack. She just couldn't believe that he exactly, saved her life and had the courage to take Anna. She didn't know what to do. She knew that Jack is capable of everything and that he'll not give up so easily. But whatever happens, she never would have given her daughter to him.

Jack stood in front of Sharon, smiling slyly. He was convinced that Sharon has no choice but to give him Anna. He also was as stubborn as her and was willing to do anything to take Anna from his ex-wife. She was his daughter anyway.

"You're crazy. How can you want that? Do you really think that I'll give my daughter to you?" Sharon asked angrily. Jack laughed.

"Of course, Sharon. Anna is my daughter. Furthermore, I'll not allow my daughter to live with a foreign and call him _"Dad."_

"Andy is no stranger. Stop talking nonsense. He's a very good father to Anna, as you weren't to Emily and Ricky. Your children needed you, but you chose not to come home and be drunk to death." Sharon shouted and walked toward the exit. Jack suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Sharon, you can't talk to me that way! Don't you dare! Besides, don't forget that I saved your life. You should thank me. The only thing I want is Anna." Jack said with anger. Sharon stepped back and gave him a slap.

"That will never happen! I'll never give you Anna! I'd rather be dead than you to save my life. I feel terrible from the moment I realized that it was you who saved my life. Stop poison my life! " Sharon yelled louder and leaves the hospital. She immediately got in her car. Jack smiled slyly and muttered, _"You're lying Sharon. I'll take Anna from you at any cost. She's my daughter and I'll never let her call Andy Flynn," Dad. "_

Sharon was driving so fast that she couldn't even see the speed. She was so angry and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to say all this to Andy. How did she would tell him exactly that Jack is her donor, that he saved her life and that he now wants Anna? She took a deep breath. Jack again had appeared and had brought poison in her life.

On the other hand, Andy was at the department with Anna. The team loved the days in which Anna was there to visit them. They loved to spend their time with her, especially during the lunch break. Andy enjoyed watching his colleagues with Anna. Especially Provenza loved to be with the little girl. This little surprised Andy because Provenza had never been so concerned for his own children and grandchildren. But with Anna, his relationship was different. Andy sighed wearily and turned his head, sitting on his desk.

A few minutes later, while the team had received a new report of a case of murder and Andy took care of his daughter somehow, despite the busy day, Sharon arrived breathless and without looking at anyone, she went into her office. Andy was surprised and immediately realized that something had happened. Sharon had come like the wind. The team was also confused. All looked at each other with surprise. Andy looked at Anna.

"Anna, I'll be back after a while you stay here with your uncle Provenza." Then, turning his attention to Provenza, he said quietly, "You'll be taking care of her?" Provenza shook his head and sighed.

"Of course, Flynn. Why you ask me? Come on, I'm here." he assured him. Andy nodded and kissed Anna on the cheek and walked into Sharon's office to see what happens with her. She looked at him coldly. But Andy knew immediately that she was restless. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Sharon, what happens? You look pale. What's wrong? What happened at the hospital? You understand who the donor is, right?" Andy asked several questions at once. Sharon looked at him confused and sighed, bitting her lip. She didn't know how to answer him. Andy looked at her carefully. "Sharon, you're scaring me. Tell me." he insisted.

"Andy, he ... He's the donor. He saved my life." Sharon said hastily, almost breathless.

"What? Who, Sharon? I don't understand. Who is the donor? Who is he? '"

"Jack. He saved my life. He was in the hospital today and he's the donor who wants to hide his identity. I couldn't believe that exactly he might have done it. But I knew very well that he wouldn't have helped anyone without his personal gain. And when I asked him what he wanted, he replied that he wants my daughter, Anna. Andy, he wants Anna. " she said, crying. Andy shushed softly, wiping her tears.

"Sharon, calm down. He can't do that. Trust me, even if he saved your life, he'll not take Anna." He tried to calm her, but it wasn't possible. Sharon knew that Jack is capable of everything. She hugged Andy tightly, crying on his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, repeating that he is here and that Jack will not be able to do this.

Anna took her coloring books and sat on Provenza's desk. The whole team thought that he would be annoyed by this, as he wouldn't allow anyone to sit on his desk. But unlike it, this time Provenza was smiling at Anna. The little girl smiled too. Provenza took a chair and sat down beside her. Fortunately, the team had resolved the case and now he could be with Anna as he wants, at least until her mother and her father come.

"Oh, I see that you take care of Anna quite well." Amy joked and chuckled slightly.

"It's weird. You've never been so concerned about your own children and grandchildren and now you're so concerned about our Anna." Julio commented and approached him. Provenza shook his head angrily.

"My children and grandchildren are not loved me as much as Anna. Anna loves her uncle Provenza, right?" he asked with a smile. Anna nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I love you. Hey, your first name is Louie?" Provenza suddenly fell into shock while the team laughed. Anna had asked a very unpleasant question, like her brother Rusty. He recalled the moment that Rusty had asked for his first name and he had replied that his first name is _"lieutenant."_ He looked around and took Anna in his arms.

"You know, Anna, a few years ago, your brother Rusty was asked the same question and I've answered that my first name is _lieutenant_. It'd be better if you can call me Uncle Provenza or lieutenant as your brother calls me now . Do you agree?" The little girl grinned and nodded with a smile. Provenza smiled and sighed wearily, seeing how Anna looks like Sharon. The team exchanged glances with a smile. Just then, Rusty and Andrea arrived together.

"You've been together?" Mike asked, confused.

"Oh, no. I saw Rusty in front of a cafeteria and we decided to come together. He wants to take Anna to not bothering you." Andrea explained immediately with a smile. Anna ran to her brother and hugged him.

"Incidentally, where are Mom and Andy?" Rusty asked, looking around.

"Your mother and Andy had to discuss something important in the office. So let's wait before you bring Anna home." Provenza replied softly, sitting on his desk.

Sharon still couldn't relax. She knew that she has Andy's support, but she also knew that Jack is capable of everything to take her daughter. Andy handed her a glass of water.

"Sharon, calm down. I don't want Anna or anyone else to see you in this state. I'll always be with you. I assure you that Jack will not be able to take Anna." he said quietly and took her hand. Sharon smiled softly and stroked his face.

"I believe you. You've always been my support, and I know that it'll be so always. I just still can't get over the shock that he saved my life. I'd like to be dead than he saved my life." she said firmly. Andy quickly shushed and hugged her.

"Don't say that. Yeah, he saved your life, maybe it's a terrible feeling about you, but now you're healthy and we have a second chance to be together. Everything will be all right. But now let's get out of here or they'll doubt at us." he joked, prompting Sharon to smile. She nodded slightly and they came out of the office. They weren't surprised to see Rusty here.

"Hey, Mom, I'll take Anna home. I don't want her to worry you because you're busy with work." Rusty said immediately and took his sister into his arms.

"Hey, she doesn't worry us. She should come here more often." Provenza said with a smile.

"Yes, we love to spend our time with Anna." Amy said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Rusty. We will try to get back home quickly." Sharon said with a smile. Anna kissed her mother and her father and went with her brother Rusty. Andy sat on his desk back, while Sharon went into her office with Andrea. Provenza looked at his friend carefully and quietly asked, "Hey, Flynn, everything is ok?" Andy nodded and sighed, "Yes, everything's fine, don't worry."

On the other hand, Sharon walked around the room nervously. Andrea looked at her confusedly and questioningly. She didn't know why Sharon behaves this way. Finally, Sharon sat at her desk and sighed wearily.

"Sharon, what's wrong? You look nervous and restless." Andrea noted immediately.

"Andrea, you can't believe what happened today. I went to the hospital and saw Jack. He's the donor and he saved my life. You can't believe what a shock I experienced." Sharon said, her eyes filled with tears. Andrea fell into shock.

"What? Jack is your donor? No, I can't believe that he exactly saved your life, it's impossible."

"But it's the truth, Andrea. I know he doesn't help anyone without his personal gain. Now, he wants Anna. Can you believe it? He wants to take my daughter! I feel terrible to think that I could lose Anna." Sharon said heatedly. Andrea hushed and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, calm down. He can't do that. Besides, Andy is with you and you have support. He can't take Anna." Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I don't know, Andrea. I feel terrible. I know that Andy is with me, but Jack is capable of everything. He likes to poison my life."

Andrea sighed and continued, "Look, Sharon, I know you're nervous, but don't worry. Everything will be fine. Now Andy is her father. Even Jack to be the biological father, he had no rights. He was refused his daughter before her birth. " Sharon nodded and sighed. Andrea's words gave courage, but she still wasn't sure.

In the evening, Rusty and Anna had fun together, watching a comedy film. Sharon and Andy came home early and decided to do something about dinner together. They went into the living room and were pleased to see their children so happy. Brother and sister got along very well.

Sharon sat down, feeling slightly dizzy. Andy immediately handed her a glass of water and looked at her carefully, asking quietly, "Sharon, are you okay? Do you want to go to a doctor?" Sharon shook her head.

"No, Andy, I'm better. I think it's fatigue, don't worry. I'd also like to talk about Anna again. Andy, I'm afraid that Jack can take Anna from school. You know it happened once. " she said thoughtfully. Andy sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, don't worry. This can't happen anymore. Moreover, her teachers know the truth. Jack can't do that." Andy told her with a smile. Sharon sighed wearily and leaned back. She still wasn't sure but she knew that her life would be hell while Jack is around.

After dinner, Sharon had begun to vomit and feel indescribable fatigue. Andy and Rusty were worried about her as she was scared of it. She knew what are those signs. But it wouldn't be possible. She hoped that this wasn't possible, although she was sure of what she thinks.

The next day, she'd experienced even greater shock. She'd learned that she was pregnant with Andy's child. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant at her age. She was 52 years old. _"How is that possible? I can't have another child at that age, after Anna."_ Sharon murmured softly, sitting in her office thoughtfully. She couldn't have an abortion, it was against her religion. But she knew that she couldn't give birth to this child. She was confused and didn't know what to do. She hadn't told Andy, and not thought to do so. She'd had enough problems with Jack.

A few minutes later, Andrea came into her office with a smile and sat against her. She looked closely at her and anxiously asked, "Sharon, what's the problem this time? You look pale." Sharon shook her head and stood up.

"Actually, Andrea, I don't know where to start. I have so many problems and every day I meet another problem. My life is hell. The problems with Anna, with Jack and now ... The problem that I'm pregnant." Andrea's eyes suddenly widened.

"Sharon? You're pregnant?" Andy asked, confused, standing at her door. Sharon looked at him and sighed wearily. Now he knew the truth and she didn't know what to do.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

While Andy was looking at Sharon confused, Andrea decided to leave them alone, knowing that this issue is very delicate and is among them. She was also shocked to find out that her friend is pregnant, but she was happy about it at the same time. She quickly grabbed her purse and walked out without looking at them.

When Andrea came out, Sharon and Andy kept looking at each other in silence. Sharon was confused and she wouldn't want Andy to understand about her pregnancy in this way. On the other hand, Andy didn't know what to think. Different emotions went through him, but he would be happy if Sharon is really pregnant with his child.

"Sharon, this is true? You're pregnant?" Andy asked several times to be sure. Sharon sighed wearily, shook her head and sat on her desk without looking at him. She wasn't ready for another child after Anna and especially at her age. But she didn't want to hurt Andy, knowing that he wanted this child for 7 years.

He looked at her carefully and immediately realized that she's actually not very happy about the news. He didn't know what's the reason, but he was willing to understand this at all costs. He sat down beside her and made her look at him. She looked into his brown eyes and sighed.

"Sharon, what happens? You behave quite strange. I just asked you whether you're really pregnant. But I know that even if it is true, you're not very happy." Andy noted grimly. Sharon shook her head and shrugged.

"What do I tell Andy? That I'm really pregnant?" she said angrily slightly.

"Sharon, I don't understand. What's the problem?" Andy asked, confused. Sharon stood up and began pacing nervously. She took shallow breaths to calm herself. She looked at Andy and closed her eyes for a moment. Andy still didn't understand what was happening.

"Yes, Andy. We have a big problem right now. That's when I said that all the problems over, Jack reappeared in my life and wants Anna. On top of all this, now I'm pregnant and it's an even bigger problem." she said heatedly. Andy immediately approached her, looking at her questioningly.

"Sharon, I understand that you worry about that Jack can take Anna, though I'll never allow this, but ... I can't understand why that you're pregnant with my child's problem ?!" he asked with anger. He just couldn't understand why Sharon doesn't want their child. She took a deep breath and stood before him, looking at him coldly.

"Andy, understand me. Just a month ago I was deadly sick and I can't even figure out how I got pregnant so quickly after all. Andy, I went through many difficulties and don't feel ready for another child after Anna, especially at my age. Look, I'm 52 years old. To give birth a child is now quite risky. " Sharon said softly. Andy looked into her bright green eyes and sighed wearily.

"Sharon, I am aware of that. I know how you feel. We experienced many difficulties together. I was so scared that I can lose you, but fortunately now you're healthy as before. I understand that your pregnancy will be risky, but I can't figure out how you want to terminate our child without even think. " At this point, Sharon glared at him. She couldn't believe that Andy thinks that she's heartless.

"Andy, I can't believe that you're telling me that! I am a mother and I love my children more than my own life. I would never give up on my children. I love my children and I would never have an abortion. I'm just confused because I didn't expect this. " she said firmly. She immediately sat down at her desk back slightly irritated by Andy. Andy took a deep breath and knelt before her, looking at her pleadingly.

"Sharon, you had a chance to be a mother, but I never had the chance to be a father. I didn't have the chance to be a good father to Nicole. I couldn't be there for her whenever she needed me. And now, when I have that chance you don't want to give me. Sharon, I always wanted to have a child with you, and now finally it happened. Believe me, I'd be very happy to know that you'll keep our child. " he said softly and kissed her.

On the other hand, the whole team looked to Andrea confusedly. She came out from Sharon's office as quickly and thoughtfully that bring doubt in her colleagues. Provenza approached her and looked at her carefully. Andrea looked at him for a moment and then continued to stare down at her feet, thoughtfully.

"Andrea, are you sure there is no problem? You look quite pale and thoughtful from the moment we left the office." he said sarcastically with a stern look. Andrea sighed and shook his head, dissatisfied.

"My God, Provenza! Why do you always have to doubt me or someone else? I told you that everything is fine and there is no problem. In addition, stop questioning me as a suspect." she said firmly. Provenza laughed.

"It's the influence of my profession, I'm sorry. But I'm sure that there is something important and you hide it from everyone." Andrea looked at him carefully and sighed. She couldn't believe it. Provenza was very clever and he could understand everything very quickly.

Sharon kept looking at Andy confused. She still wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't want to hurt Andy, seeing how much he wants that child. She smiled slightly and stroked his face.

"Andy, let me think a bit. I'm still not sure and didn't know what to do. This is also a great shock to me. Let's not tell Rusty or Anna neither the team. Let's keep this between us, at least until I decide what to do. But be sure that I'll not have an abortion. I would never took innocent life. " she said softly. Andy smiled and kissed her gently.

"Sharon, I'm sure that you'll make the right choice. In addition, you'll be again a wonderful mother to our child and Anna will be happy with it, I'm sure of that. The only thing I don't know is how to hide it from Provenza. We can hide it from everyone but him ... it's pretty hard. He's very smart. " he said quietly.

Sharon smiled softly and replied, "Yes, you're right Andy. Lieutenant Provenza's very smart and he immediately would have doubted. But whatever happens I don't want anyone to know that I'm pregnant. It might be a while before we announce this at all. " Andy nodded with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"Are you tired? Do you have nausea?" he asked immediately concerned.

"I have a little nausea, but this is completely normal, don't worry. But I'm really worried about Anna. Andy, Jack is capable of anything. I'm afraid." she admitted, her eyes filled with tears. Andy shushed softly and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, calm down. I told you several times that Jack can't do anything. He'll not take Anna. She's my daughter and Jack has no rights. But you have to be relaxed, especially now. Let's not think about Jack . I assure you that he'll not take Anna. " Sharon smiled softly. Andy's words really gave her courage. But nevertheless she still wasn't calm.

In the evening, Sharon was sitting in her office, looking at several important documents while Andy sat at his desk, preparing for home. He was determined to bring Sharon home early, knowing that she's pregnant and she shouldn't get tired so much. Provenza looked at him and saw his constant smile. He knew that his friend was hiding something, but he was stubborn and didn't want to say anything. He tossed a small paper against him. Andy looked at him questioningly.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked, confused. Provenza approached him and looking around, he asked quietly, "Flynn, I know you're hiding something important and I am convinced of that. You can lie all but not me. Tell me what's going on? Why do you smile constantly ?" Andy smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder.

"You know, Provenza, today I really feel very happy. And may you're right, maybe I hide something from you, but soon all will understand. Just wait." he assured him. Provenza sighed and shook his head angrily. Andy Flynn sometimes liked to tease him as he him. He sat down on his desk and continue to look at Andy.

Sharon took a deep breath and put the papers in a drawer. She was feeling very tired and felt constant nausea, which reminded her that she was old to be a mother again. She should already have grandchildren, not children. At this point, she saw Andy standing in front of her, smiling. She smiled slightly and made him a sign to went inside. She immediately remembered how much Andy wants this child. She couldn't shatter his dreams to be a good father. She had no right to do this. Andy sat down beside her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I hope that everything's fine." he said softly and snuggled in her silky hair. She smiled slightly and backed away.

"Andy, don't forget that we're in the office." Andy shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"It's not important Sharon. Today I got a pretty good news and nothing can make me feel uncomfortable or sad." he said, grinning. Sharon smiled slightly and bit her lip.

"Andy, I remind you that I haven't yet decided whether to keep the child. Maybe I'm too old?" Andy hushed immediately and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. You're still young and I'm convinced that you'll be a wonderful mother to our child. Sharon, I've always dreamed of having a child with you and finally, we have this chance. Let's not talk more about it. Moreover, Rusty and Anna await us for dinner. " he encouraged her by his words. She nodded with a smile and took her purse and her jacket. They walked on the way home.

A few hours later, they were all in the kitchen for dinner. Anna didn't stop to talk about her school, as always. Sharon felt tired and dizzy, but nevertheless, she tried to hide her secret from her children. She wouldn't want anyone to doubt about her pregnancy before she decided what to do. But whatever happens, she was convinced that she couldn't take the life of this innocent unborn child. Moreover, this child would be theirs with Andy.

"Mom, today the teacher said that I have the best project for Christmas. I feel very happy!" Anna said proudly with a smile.

"Yes, Mom. Today Anna didn't stop to talk about this project. In fact, if I have to admit, my little sister have really very good project for Christmas." Rusty said with a smile and winked at Anna. Sharon smiled contentedly and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"I'm convinced that my little princess has a very good project."

"Of course. Our princess is always successful in school and we're proud with her. She's Daddy's princess." Andy said with a smile and kissed his daughter. Sharon looked at them with a smile. She was really grateful that Andy has accepted the paternity of her daughter and now he fights against Jack. She knew and she was sure that Andy wouldn't let Jack to take Anna.

Overnight Andy was reading a magazine in their bedroom. Sharon again vomited in the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom with a towel over her mouth. Andy left the magazine on the drawer and helped her to lie down. She took a deep breath and looked at him, putting her hand on her belly.

"Sharon, you told me that you'll think about the baby. What is your decision?" Andy asked quietly with fear. He was afraid that she might give up their child. Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He was always beside her, whatever happens. He had even accepted the paternity of her daughter. Now they had a chance to have a child together, although it was quite risky, she was already convinced what to do.

"Andy, I really thought about it. I know you want that child and you'll be a good father. I also know that you want to fix your mistakes from the past. So, I decided that the right choice is ... I want to keep this child . I think this will be our best choice. " she said softly with a smile. At this point, Andy was filled with great happiness and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Sharon. See, everything will be fine." he assured her with a smile. Sharon smiled contentedly, seeing how happy Andy is. She wanted to believe his words, but only time can show them the right direction.

 _4 months later ..._

Sharon was already in the fourth month of her pregnancy. They were told the good news to all three months ago. Although Sharon had decided to keep the baby, she was told about her pregnancy one month later ... Andy was happy as Rusty, and Anna Nicole. Especially Anna because she had always wanted a little brother or sister.

Today, their joy was greater because they had realized that they would have a son. Andy already had a daughter and he'd always wanted to have a son and now he had the chance. Soon, he and Sharon would have a son and he had begun to choose names, although Sharon constantly was telling him it's too early to do this.

Andy, however, was so excited by the news that he would have a son that he couldn't think clearly. His best friend Lieutenant Provenza was also one of the happiest for him. He'd never seen Andy so happy and he called it _"The Sharon Effect"_ as Nicole.

Sharon felt flattered by Andrea. She was constantly buying baby clothes for her unborn son. Now the whole nursery was full of baby clothes in blue. They were so beautiful that Sharon couldn't take her eyes off them. She was happy that Rusty and Anna have accepted this news normally, as Emily and Ricky. Especially Anna because she knew that she was capricious. But now, she was also quite excited about her brother.

Sharon had almost forgotten about Jack. She tried to be calm and not to think about it in her condition. He hadn't appeared more. But the problems didn't end. One night, while Rusty and Anna watched a movie in Rusty's room, someone knocked on the door. Andy was in the bathroom and Sharon had decided to see who it was. But opening the door, her eyes widened. Jack Raydor again stood before her, smiling slyly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked angrily. Jack grinned cheekily and answers, "Actually, Sharon, I wanted to talk about ..." but at this moment, he froze, seeing that Sharon is pregnant. Just then, Andy stood before Sharon.

"What do you want Jack Raydor?" he asked with anger.

"I think you know very well Flynn. I want Anna, my daughter. Incidentally, I see that you're pregnant, Sharon, congratulations. But I'm here for Anna." he said firmly.

"That will never happen. You'll never get Anna!" Sharon yelled.

"Jack Raydor, I warn you to be away from Anna. You have no rights." Andy said firmly, anger was blazing in his eyes. Jack grinned cheekily.

"She's my daughter lieutenant. You can't change this. '"

"You have no rights. Don't forget that you stand in front of police officers." Sharon added angrily.

Jack smiled slyly and looking to Sharon, he said, "You'll see Sharon. Whatever happens, at all costs, Anna will be with me. I'll take Anna." Andy closed the door and saw Sharon, who was ready to cry. He hugged her tightly.

"Sharon, are you okay? Don't believe him. He can't take Anna." He tried to calm her. Sharon shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm not so sure Andy. He's capable of everything. We have to be very careful with him." she said thoughtfully and looked into his brown eyes. He wiped her tears and stroked her face. He was willing to do everything to keep Jack away from Anna, in all circumstances ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

While Sharon was sitting on the couch, thoughtfully, Andy watched her carefully. He knew that she felt great fear, he knew that she doesn't want Jack to take Anna. If he had to admit he didn't want that too. He loved Anna as his daughter and he wouldn't let Jack Raydor to take his daughter. But whatever happens, he was sure that Sharon will not be relaxed.

He sat down beside her and squeezed her shoulder with an encouraging smile. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She hadn't felt this way before. She knew that Jack is capable of everything to take Anna from her but he had no rights. She wouldn't allow this at any cost. She looked around and sighed with relief. She wouldn't want her daughter to hear this conversation. She was grateful that Rusty was with her in the room at the moment.

Andy looked at his watch, saying quietly, "Sharon, it's too late. You're probably tired and need to sleep. Let's go into the bedroom. You need rest." Sharon turned her head and bit her lip.

"No, Andy. I don't think I can sleep. I just feel terrible. Jack always fail my life. This time he wants Anna. Andy, I can't allow it. He has no rights." she said heatedly. Andy shushed softly and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, I know how you feel you but I feel same way. You know very well that I love Anna as my daughter. But I want you to be sure of one thing: I'll never let Jack to take Anna, never believe me. Please, calm down. You shouldn't worry about it right now. " he said quietly. Sharon nodded slightly. She also knew that she shouldn't worry, especially now, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Jack. She still couldn't believe that he was her donor and that he wants Anna. It just was a big blow for her.

At this point, Rusty went into the living room. He had heard half of their conversation. He looked at them carefully, asking quietly and confusedly, "Mom, Andy, is everything all right? You look pale. I think I heard Jack's voice after a while." Sharon took a deep breath and motioned him to sit with them. Rusty sat across from them, looking at them questioningly. Sharon looked at Andy.

"You heard correctly Rusty. Jack was here." Andy replied angrily, looking down. Rusty's eyes widened.

"What? Jack was here? Why?" Andy sighed, cleared his throat and continued, "How about what? He again decided to spoil our joy. Look, he again came here to say that he'll take Anna at any cost. Of course, he knows very well that Sharon and I will get angry. He does it on purpose. He wants to ruin our happiness. " Rusty nodded and looked at his mother.

"Mom, don't worry. He's talking nonsense. He can't take Anna. Be safe." he assured her. Sharon smiled slightly and took his hand.

"Rusty, you've always been there to support me. I'm glad and I'm proud that I have a son like you. I know you say these words to comfort me, but I can't be calm. I try, but I can't stop thinking about it. I know that Jack is capable of everything to take Anna. " Sharon said softly, her eyes filled with tears.

Rusty immediately hugged his mother. He wanted to help her somehow, but he knew that this wouldn't be very possible. Andy looked at them with a slight smile. He'd always liked Rusty. He was a true son. He was like his son - he could say that. Sharon kissed Rusty on the cheek and stroked his face.

"Incidentally, where's Anna?"

"Don't worry, Mom. She slept in my room and I came to take a glass of water. Just when I'd take her to her room, I saw you here in this state." he said with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly.

"It's very good. Andy, let's have brought Anna to her room before she could resist." she said, looking at Andy. Andy nodded with a smile and went to Rusty's room. He entered the room and smiled softly, seeing that his daughter sleeps. He sat quietly beside her and stroked her hair. He kissed her on the cheek, muttering softly, _"You're my daughter Anna. You'll always be my daughter. I promise you that I'll not let Jack to take you. You can't imagine how much I love you. I love you as I love your sister Nicole. I never made a distinction between her and you. I'll always be your father and you'll always be my princess. "_

Andy took Anna in his arms and opening the door, he saw Sharon standing and waiting outside the room. He smiled softly. Sharon stroked Anna's back and they took their daughter to her room. They looked at her a long time. They knew that they wouldn't be able to part with her even for a moment. Sharon took a deep breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy wiped her tears and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, stop crying, please. She's here with us. Let's not wake her." Andy said softly and brought her out. Sharon sighed wearily and swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked at Andy sad, then down at her feet. Andy made her look at him.

"Andy, I can see your love for my daughter. I also know that you adopted her, but we can't hide the truth that Jack is her biological father. And if one day something happens to me, I'm convinced that he'll take her. " she said with difficulty. Andy hushed and hugged her.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. Nothing will happen to you. Besides, I told you several times that I'll not allow Jack to take our daughter. That will not happen. Trust me. Now let's sleep. You've need a rest, come on. " he told her encouragingly. Sharon nodded and agreed. She was tired and in her condition, everything was harder.

The next morning, while Sharon and Anna slept, Andy and Rusty were preparing breakfast together. Rusty looked at him carefully and asked quietly, "Andy, are you sure that Jack wouldn't take Anna? Mom's right. Although he is drunkard, he is capable of everything." Andy sighed and shook his head. He sat in his chair thoughtfully.

"Actually, Rusty, I'll never let Jack to take Anna. That will never happen, but ... Yes, you're right, Sharon also. This idiot is capable of everythnig. But whatever happens, I assure you, I'll not allow it. " he said firmly. Rusty nodded and shrugged.

On the other hand, Sharon slowly opened her eyes and sighed wearily, looking at the clock. She almost was late for work and felt that this pregnancy tires her even more. She got out of bed carefully and looked out the window. It was raining fluffy snow. She smiled slightly and changed her clothes. She quickly glanced at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her little baby bump is showing even more. She frowned slightly and walked toward the kitchen.

Andy looked at her carefully and helped her sit up. Sharon kissed Rusty on the cheek and looked around, asking quietly, "Where's Anna?"

"Oh, she's still asleep." Rusty grinned, putting her breakfast before her. Sharon sighed wearily and leaned back.

"Oh, but she should wake up. She'll be late for school." Andy smiled and squeezed her hand, saying, "Sharon, calm down. She'll not be late for school. I'm convinced that at any moment she'll be here." Yes, Andy was right. Just then, Anna had joined them with a smile. Sharon kissed her daughter.

"So how is my princess this morning?" she asked with a smile. Anna smiled contentedly and replied "Wonderful Mom! Today I'll present my project in finished form." Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile.

"This is great news my dear. I think you did great and I'm convinced that your project will be the most liked." Andy said with a smile. Rusty looked at Anna and smiled slightly.

"Oh, there is simply no doubt. My little sister is very talented." he said proudly, sipping his juice.

Several hours later, Anna was at school and Rusty was out with friends while Andy and the rest of the team were on a crime scene. Sharon had decided to be in the office, because she had to go to the crime scene only in emergencies. Her pregnancy was progressing and she didn't want to risk. As she sat at her desk thinking about her problems with Jack, her best friend - Andrea had come to show her new baby clothes she had bought.

"Sharon, do you like it? You can't believe how much it was difficult to choose those clothes. There was a great choice, but I think that these are the best for your son." Andrea said with a smile, showing her the baby outfit. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Yes, they are really beautiful. Thank you, Andrea. You're a true friend." she said absently. Andrea looked at her carefully and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, what's happening? Is there a problem? You look quite pale and distracted." she noted. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. She immediately told her all about Jack. Andrea couldn't believe that Jack still doesn't stop to want Anna. They all knew that he was drunkard and that he would have abandoned Anna, as Emily and Ricky.

"Sharon, you shouldn't think about it right now. Don't forget that you're pregnant and you have to be calm." Andrea immediately reminded her.

"Andrea, I know that. But I can't calm down. I can't stop thinking about Jack. I'm convinced that he is willing to do anything to take Anna. But he has no rights. Neither I nor Andy will not let him. " Sharon said firmly. Just then, she saw Jack again who had the courage to come here. She was grateful that Andy isn't here otherwise there would be chaos.

Andrea immediately stood in front of Jack, asking angrily, "What are you doing here? What do you want from Sharon?" Jack grinned slyly and looking at Sharon replied calmly, "Nothing. I just want to talk to my ex-wife alone."

"It will not happen. Sharon will not talk to you privately." Andrea said firmly, but Sharon didn't think so.

"Andrea, please leave us alone." Andrea looked at her confused.

"Sharon, I can't leave you. Are you sure? '"

"Absolutely. Just wait outside." Sharon said firmly. Andrea nodded and went outside. She wouldn't want Andy to come right now and see Jack here. Sharon and Jack looked at each other in silence.

"For what are you here? What do you want?" Sharon asked angrily. Jack hushed quietly.

"Calm down, Sharon. Don't forget that I saved your life. You know very well why I'm here. I want to talk about our daughter, Anna. You always kept Emily and Ricky away from me, but I'll not let you do the same with Anna. She's my daughter and I'll take her. " he said firmly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and took a deep breath.

"That will never happen, Jack. Anna will always be with me. Besides, I've never held Emily and Ricky away from you. You decide to be drunk and not coming home. They grew up without a father. I can't allow to happen the same with Anna. Andy is a very good father to her and she loves him as her real father. I can't spoil this strong relationship. You also will not succeed. " she said firmly. Jack approached her.

"Are you sure? You know very well that I'll not allow my daughter to call Andy _"Dad."_ It will not happen!" he shouted.

"Think what you want. You'll not be able to do anything. Anna will always be Andy's daughter." Sharon said firmly.

In the evening, Sharon was sitting in her office wearily, her hand on her belly. Andy stood in front of her with a smile. He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Actually, Andy, today while you were on the crime scene, Jack came here to talk about Anna." Andy's eyes widened, and he panicked.

"What? Jack was here? He did anything to you?" he asked heatedly.

"No, Andy, calm down. He just came here to spoil my mood, nothing more. Besides, I don't want to talk about Jack. Let's talk about the good things. For example, Andrea today bought new baby clothes for our son and you can't believe how beautiful they are. " she said with a smile. Andy chuckled slightly.

"I can't wait to see them. But Sharon, we haven't yet chosen a name." he pushed slightly. Sharon nodded and bit her lip.

"Yes, you're right. I think we need to choose a name for our son, but I can't decide. Do you have any preferences?" Sharon asked, confused. Andy smiled and sighed wearily.

"Actually, I'd like the name Nicholas if you're also agrees, of course." he said quietly. Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"Hmm ... Nicholas Flynn. Sounds good. I liked. '"

"Then there is no problem. Let's go home. I think it's time for dinner." Andy grinned. Sharon nodded slightly and took her jacket and her purse.

That night seemed calm for everyone, especially Sharon and Andy. But strange phone call had surprised them. Andy's phone rang. Sharon frowned slightly, opened her eyes and grabbed his phone, handing to Andy. Andy rubbed his eyes and seeing that it's Provenza, he was surprised.

"Hello, Provenza, what happens?" he asked immediately.

"Flynn, you and the captain have to come on a crime scene."

"Crime scene? Look, Provenza, I understand, but why Sharon should be present in her condition?" Andy asked angrily.

"Especially she should come. Flynn, don't ask me any more questions, just come here." Provenza said firmly and hung up. Sharon looked at Andy confusedly.

"Andy, what's happening?" Andy sighed wearily and replied quietly, "Provenza. We have to go to a crime scene immediately. Especially you."

Arriving, Sharon and Andy had realized that someone had shot Jack. Both were shocked and didn't know what to say. They immediately went to the hospital to find out about his condition. The doctor had said that his condition is critical and he is fighting for his life. Sharon and Andy sat in the waiting room. Sharon still couldn't believe this. Who would shoot Jack? And why? Her head was full of unanswered questions. Andy tried to reassure her. The most difficult was when the nurse had said that Jack wants to talk to Sharon. Initially, Andy didn't want to let her go, but Sharon went into his room. She wanted to see Jack.

She wanted to talk to him, perhaps for the last time. Whatever happens he was the father of her children. She looked at him carefully and sadly at the same time. Yes, they had a lot of controversy but he had saved her life and she felt bad seeing him in this condition. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sharon ... I must tell you something ..." he said quietly.

"I am listening to you." Sharon said immediately.

"I saved your life and wanted to take Anna. You know that actually ... I'm not such a bad guy. I was just realized my mistakes and I saw how happy you are together with Andy. Maybe I was unfair to you and maybe I was quite jealous. But whatever happens, now I ask you to forgive me. Please, Sharon forgive me. " He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know all Jack. I forgive you." Jack sighed with relief. He knew there was no time.

"Thank you, Sharon. Someday, when Anna asks about me, tell her that I love her very much. Tell her I love her and her siblings very much..." he suddenly closed his eyes. Sharon immediately understood everything. He was no longer here. He was dead. Their problems and disputes remained forever in the past. She closed her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, said, _"I promise you Jack. Anna will you remember with good."_

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

1 year. It'd been a year after Jack's death. Sharon could now live in peace, away from all the problems and away from her past. Anna was 8 years old and her little son - Nicholas Andrew Flynn had turned 1 year old. She and Andy felt happy. They'd moved into a new house with a pool that was closer to their workplace. Rusty had gone to New York to Emily and Ricky for three months. Sharon could feel his absence. She loved his son very much. Andy tried to reassure her, telling her that he is an adult and he knows what he's doing.

Andy couldn't describe his happiness after his son Nicholas's arrival. He felt happier than ever. Nicholas had brought new joy in their lives. He loved spending time with him and Anna. Anna wasn't like other children. She wasn't jealous of her brother Nicholas. She was a different child and Andy know why. Her mother was Sharon. She really looked like her mother.

On the other hand, Sharon loved to watch Andy with their children. He was also a child when he was with them. She felt grateful that someone like Andy is in her life. She had never realized how they were both fell in love so strong after such a strong enmity. But she didn't want to think about it. Finally Jack was dead and their problems were over. But whatever happens, she would always remember Jack with good, because he had saved her life. She remembered those moments, her eyes filled with tears. She was grateful to Jack as she lived a second life now.

Although they were happy, Nicole was not. She constantly had problems with her husband David. She also loved his children, but she couldn't stand to see her husband with his ex-wife. They had daily disputes and she just was decided to divorce. She didn't know how to say this to her father, so she first wanted to talk to Sharon. They had arranged a meeting for Thursday afternoon, when Sharon had a lunchtime. Incidentally, while Anna was in school, Flynn was with Nicholas in the department. The whole team loved Nicholas. Especially Provenza - it really surprised Andy.

Sharon put important documents in her drawer and took her glasses off. She sighed wearily and walked out of the office, moving to Andy and Nicholas with a smile. She looked around. The whole team were on lunch break without Lieutenant Provenza. She wasn't not surprised. He was always here when Nicholas was. She looked at Provenza, asking with a smile, "Lieutenant, you don't want a lunch break?" Provenza looked with a smile at Nicholas, who was smiling at him.

"Oh, Captain, sorry. Just when Nicholas and Anna are here I can't go out to a lunch break. I prefer to be here to help Flynn." He answered quietly. Sharon nodded with a smile. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Yes, he's right. He loves to be here to annoy me." Andy added, holding his son in his arms. Sharon smiled slightly and cut, "Andy, I need to see Nicole. She called me yesterday and we have a meeting. So, don't forget to give milk to Nicholas. The pacifier is in the bag." Andy nodded slightly.

"Well, I can handle Sharon. But what Nicole wants to talk to you?" he asked, confused. He didn't know why his daughter wants to talk to Sharon as a matter of urgency. Sharon sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure it's not something serious. I'll see you later." she kissed her son tenderly and walked toward the elevators. Provenza took a chair and sat next to Andy, it was still a lunch break and he could be with Nicholas bit more.

Nicole was waiting for Sharon in the cafeteria. Her hands trembled and she didn't know what to do. But she knew that only Sharon can help her in this situation. Her mother wasn't with her and Sharon was like a real mother to her. A few minutes later, Sharon arrived in the cafeteria and sat down next to Nicole. She looked at her carefully.

"Nicole, what's happening? What will we talk? You look pale." she noted immediately. Nicole took a deep breath and said, "Sharon, I need your help. See, for several months I have problems with David. I mean that we constantly argue and the reason is his ex-wife." Sharon's eyes widened. Again, the problem was the ex-wife.

"Wait a minute. His ex wife? Why?" Sharon asked, confused.

"I don't know Sharon. I don't want and I don't know how to say this to dad. I wanted to talk to you before I talk to him. I know that only you can help me. I love his children as mine, but his ex-wife is an obstacle before us. I feel that I can't go on, I'm tired. I want a divorce. " Nicole said heatedly. Sharon immediately shushed and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, calm down. You're young and you can resolve these problems. You can't divorce just like that. Maybe you need time. Everything will be fine." she said encouragingly, but Nicole was already firmly decided.

"No, Sharon. This relationship is over. I already talked to my lawyer. I want you to help me say this to Dad. Please help me." She looked at her pleadingly. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

On the other hand, Andrea had arrived in the department. She also loved the days in which Nicholas was visiting them. She took the little boy in her arms and patted his back slightly. He was crying and Andy tried to find his pacifier. Provenza was also decided to help him, seeing that Andy can't find. Andrea was still laughing.

"Oh, guys, you still can't find it? The child is cleaved from crying!" Andrea said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes angrily and said, "Look, Andrea, you can't imagine how many sleepless nights I and Sharon have. I can't find anything I'm looking for. I'm just helpless." Provenza find the pacifier and handed it to Andrea.

"Perhaps Nicolas wants his mother." he said, looking at Andy. Andy sighed wearily and sat at his desk, looking at Andrea and Nicholas.

"Incidentally, where's Sharon? Provenza is right, he needs her." Andrea interjected. Andy shrugged, saying, "She should be with Nicole, at least she said so. I don't know what the problem is, but I hope it's not serious." Andrea and Provenza looked at each other with surprise.

Sharon was still silent and was thinking before Nicole. She didn't know how to help her to say that to her father. It was difficult. Nicole looked at her and took her hand.

"Sharon, will you help me?" she reiterated. Sharon bit her lip and shrugged.

"Nicole you try you talk to David again? Maybe ...- "

"No, Sharon." Nicole interrupted sharply, "I can't. This divorce will take place and you have to help me to say this to Dad." Sharon sighed wearily and nodded, answering, "Well, I'll help you, but I'm sure Andy will understand, don't worry about it. However, I still think that you and David have a chance." Nicole took a deep breath and leaned back.

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office with Andy and Nicholas. They currently didn't have an important case and Sharon was grateful for that. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She took off her glasses and put them on her desk. Andy looked at her carefully. She was really strange. To make her smile, he put Nicholas in her arms.

She smiled slightly and kissed her son gently. Yet, Andy sensed that something was wrong. He sat beside her, asking quietly, "Sharon, what happens? You're silent from the moment we come back here. Something is wrong with Nicole?" Sharon sighed and shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. In fact, she wants to tell you something and she asked me for help." Sharon couldn't hide the truth anymore. She needed to tell him. Andy looked at her more confused than ever.

"I don't understand, tell me." Andy pressed lightly. Sharon looked at her son and sighed.

"Andy, actually ... Nicole has problems with David because of his ex-wife and now she wants a divorce. I'm sorry, I wouldn't want anyone to tell you this, but I can't keep this secret anymore." Andy fell into shock. He couldn't believe it.

"What my daughter divorced?" he asked several times to be sure. Sharon nodded with a sad look. Andy sighed wearily and stood up. Sharon looked at him carefully.

"Where are you going, Andy?" she asked quietly as not to wake Nicholas. Andy took a deep breath and turned to her, saying, "I need to talk to Nicole." He came out of her office confused. But he wanted to help his daughter in this difficult time. He sat at his desk thoughtfully. Provenza looked at him confused. He went to his friend and squeezed his shoulder.

"What happens Flynn? You seem distracted." Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just my daughter Nicole has problems with her husband and now she'll be divorced. I have to be with her at this difficult time." Provenza nodded slightly.

"I hope that everything will be fine."

In the evening, Sharon and her daughter Anna dined together while Nicholas was asleep in the nursery. Andy - he was out, he wanted to talk to Nicole. He was her father and he needed to talk to her. Anna looked at her mother and asked, "Mom, where's Daddy?" Sharon sighed wearily and smiled.

"He had to talk to your sister Nicole alone. But don't worry, he'll be back soon." she assured her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Andy and Nicole walked out talking about her problems. He could see her sadness.

"Nicole, I'm your father. You really want to divorce? Look, you're married to David with great love. Because of his ex-wife now you'll ruin your life. I think it's not worth it." Andy said softly, stroking her face. Nicole smiled.

"I'm convinced Dad. It's my decision and I'll divorce. Yes, I still love David, but I can't anymore. I hope that you'll support me." she said reliable. Andy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, Nicole. I'm your father and I'll always support you, whatever happens." Nicole hugged her father tightly. He rubbed her back soothingly.

Several hours later, Anna and Nicholas were asleep in their rooms. Sharon sat on the couch in the living room, reading a magazine. She could feel Rusty's absence. She hoped that he'll come back faster. Andy came in and threw the keys. He saw Sharon in the living room and sat down beside her, tired. Sharon looked at him carefully and put the magazine on the table.

"Andy, what's happening? You talk to Nicole?" she asked immediately. Andy nodded and replied, "Yes, she'll divorce. I can't do nothing but to support her. She's my daughter and I can support her, nothing else." Sharon smiled softly and squeezed his shoulder, looking into his brown eyes.

"Andy, you're a very good father. I'm grateful that you're in my life. You'll see, Nicole will be better. She knows what she does." she encouraged him. Andy smiled and hugged her tightly. Sharon was the only one who can calm him down.

A few weeks later, Nicole was already divorced. Andy didn't know how he feels about it, while Sharon was constantly remembering the day that they were at her wedding. Just this wedding was the reason for their great love with Andy. After this wedding everything had changed. But now it was all over. Nicole was already free and she had decided to go to her mother - Jennifer, although Andy didn't approve it.

Sharon felt confused. They lived together whole eight years and had been married for three years, but she still didn't know why Andy doesn't want to talk about his ex-wife. He always avoided questions about her. This made Sharon to doubt. _"Why did he hide everything about his ex-wife? Why did he behave this way when it comes to her?"_ These questions tormented Sharon. But she was willing to understand this dark secret, this dark past, whatever happens, in all circumstances ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Andy didn't share anything with Sharon since Nicole had divorced. It was hard to talk to him, sometimes they didn't speak or he simply talked about Nicholas and Anna. Sharon felt these sharp changes and she didn't know why. Why he didn't talk to her as before? Why he wasn't smiling as before? What secret he was hiding? Even she didn't know the answer and thousands of questions spun in her head.

One morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast before going to work. She looked closely at him and sighed wearily. He was holding Nicholas in his arms, smiling and Anna was with them. He was smiling only to their son and their daughter. She could see that he behaves quite coldly with him. She put his breakfast before him with a faint smile and sat down across from him. He didn't even look at her. He simply replied, _"Thank you."_

Even this _"thank you"_ was pretty cool of him. Sharon no longer understand where they are in their relationship. Why everything had suddenly failed? They were always happy, especially when they are together. She had always thought that their love is much stronger than anything else, but with his strange behavior against her, she had begun to think that she was lying to herself. Who knows? Maybe their love was diminished over the time.

"Mom, can you help me with my project for Christmas?" Anna asked her mother with a smile. Sharon smiled and nodded, answering, "Of course, dear. I'll help you with your project, maybe your father will want to join us." Andy looked at her coldly, but this was an unnatural and different coldness.

"Anna, don't worry, your project will be the best. I assure you." he said with a smile, looking at Anna.

"Thanks Mom, Dad!" Anna kissed them and went to her room to take her bag for school. At this point, Nicholas had begun to cry. Sharon took her son in her arms, while Andy handed her his pacifier without looking at her. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head. He was too strange, especially with her. She hoped that at least Rusty will return soon. She needed her son right now.

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtfully. She had a lot of problems with Andy lately. She didn't know what the reason was, but everything had started after Nicole's divorce. She didn't know what was all this. Maybe Andy didn't agree that Nicole currently lives with her mother? But why would he hide this from her? She took a deep breath and leaned back.

Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully, absently at the same time. Yes, Sharon was right in her thoughts. Andy didn't stop to think about his daughter Nicole. He was still disagreed that Nicole lives with her mother in Las Vegas. He just couldn't accept it. Provenza looked at him carefully and squeezed his shoulder. Andy looked at him and sighed.

"I think you have a new problem, as always. What's happening?" he asked, looking around. Andy saw that the rest of the team watched them, but he needed to share this with anyone, especially with his best friend Provenza. He motioned him to sit beside him. Provenza immediately grabbed his chair and sat down beside him, waiting for an answer.

"Look, Provenza, you're right. I have a lot of problems lately with Sharon and with Nicole. More precisely with Nicole, but I try to hide it from Sharon, but I know that she doubted me." Andy admitted looking down. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Well, I understand, but you have to tell Sharon. She's your wife and she probably worry about you." he said quietly. Andy nodded, looking at her office.

"Yes, you're right, but I have no courage, because if I tell her this will reveal dark secrets from my past. I don't want Sharon to know something about my ex-wife." he said firmly. Provenza shook his head and said, "Look, you might want to hide it, but Sharon will not stop asking you. So I think it would be better to tell her now. Forget about everything and tell the truth." Andy looked at him and shrugged. He also wanted to share everything with her, but he wasn't ready and he didn't want his secrets to be revealed, especially now.

A few minutes later, Andrea was in her office. She hoped that her friend is better today, but she could see that she's more worried. She looked at Sharon carefully, asking, "Sharon, is everything okay?" Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "I don't know, Andrea. I feel that nothing is okay. As if my life collapsed suddenly. I have a problem with Andy lately." Andrea looked at her more confused than ever.

"Problems? Oh, you have disputes again? '"

"No, I'd like to have a dispute, then at least we could talk, but it's very different." she said absently.

"Sharon, you're scaring me. Something about the children?" Sharon shook her head, answering, "No, nothing like that. Look, Andrea, Andy didn't talk to me since Nicole's divorced. I don't know what's the reason, but he behaves quite strange to me. He doesn't share anything with me and he smiles only to Nicholas and Anna. I can even say that we sleep in separate rooms. " Andrea's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. Why didn't he talk to you? Sharon, it's pretty weird. You try you talk to him? '"

"Yes, I tried many times without success. I don't know what happens to him, but it's not normal. I think he's hiding something important from me." she admitted.

"Like what?" Andrea asked immediately. Sharon stood up and began pacing around the room thoughtfully.

"Andrea, there's something that makes me doubt it. After the divorce, Nicole decided to live with her mother Jennifer in Las Vegas. In fact, everything changed right then. Andy didn't want to accept the fact that his daughter lives with her mother . He never talked about his ex-wife, and I think that's the problem. " she said softly. Andrea looked at her carefully, nodding slightly.

"You mean that his ex-wife is the problem? Well, why did he hide this from you? He could share everything with you. You're his wife." she said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I have no idea, but whatever happens, I'll understand." she added thoughtfully, looking out of her office window.

In the evening, Sharon was preparing to go home. She hoped that finally, tonight they'll be able to solve this problem between them. She sighed wearily and took her purse, closing the door tightly. She walked to Andy's desk and stood before him. He looked at her again with the same coldness. She hated that cold look of his warm brown eyes.

"It's too late. Let's go home." she said quietly, sternly. Andy sighed, looking at the files in front of him, he replied, "Sharon, you go home, I'll come later." After these words Provenza looked at him confused and thoughtfully. He really exaggerated with this attitude to his wife. Sharon nodded without saying anything more and walked toward the elevators.

When she left, Provenza approached Andy, saying sternly, "What are you doing? Why do you behave in this way with the captain?" Andy sighed and leaned back.

"I just need to be alone. That's all." Provenza gritted his teeth in anger.

"You could tell her that better than in such a way." he said firmly and returned to his desk back.

Several hours later, Sharon was home with Nicholas and Anna. She fed her son while her daughter was preparing materials for her project. She loved spending time with her children. Despite this, however, her thoughts were on Andy. She felt that she couldn't continue this way. To her surprise, at this moment, Rusty had returned home. Anna immediately ran to her brother and hugged him. Rusty felt happy to see his sister and his younger brother Nicholas.

"Rusty, I can't believe you're here!" Sharon immediately hugged her son tightly. Rusty kissed her cheek taking Nicholas in his arms.

"I decided to surprise you Mom. Moreover, I missed Anna and Nicholas." he said with a smile.

"Your lack feels so much. How are Emily and Ricky? '"

"Oh, they're good and they want to come to LA in as soon as possible." Sharon nodded with a smile, seeing that Anna was happy for her brother.

"Hey, you're with a new hairstyle?" the little girl said with a grin. Rusty chuckled lightly, saying, "You're a great expert. Well done Anna!"

After Nicholas and Anna slept in their rooms, finally Sharon could be more time with her son. While trying to hide anything from Rusty, he felt it. While they sat deep in conversation, Andy came home tired. He smiled seeing Rusty and hugged him, saying, "Welcome home, kid!" Rusty smiled.

"Thanks Andy. I just wanted to surprise you. That's all." he said. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a slight smile, but the reason was Rusty. They no longer smiling at each other in this way. They even had forgotten what was a smile.

At night, things were more complicated. Rusty slept quietly in his room, while Sharon and Andy sat silently in their room. They didn't know why they don't talk to each other. They didn't know why they're silent in this way. It was strange and unnaturally. _Is this love ended?_

Sharon looked at him and said quietly, "Andy, I feel these changes. You behave very strangely and you no longer talk to me. You smile just to our children. I see that and I feel that you're hiding something important from me. " Andy looked at her carefully and sighed.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I know I treat you like an idiot, but I'm just thinking. I assure you that I don't hide anything from you." he said firmly, lying to her eyes. Sharon sat close to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, tell me the truth. I'll not blame you for this, please. I just want to know if this love between us exists. Andy, you act strangely since Nicole's divorced and lives with her mother. I know that you're against this and I'm convinced that the reason for your bizarre behavior is your ex-wife. " she said firmly. Andy took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and stood up.

"Sharon, what do you want? Do you really want to understand this dark past? I don't recommend you. I was trying to hide this from you but you didn't stop to ask me the same questions!" he almost shouted. Sharon stood before him, looking at him angrily.

"Andy, I didn't tell you anything like that. I just want to know the truth. I want to know what happens between us. And I want to know why you're against Nicole to live with her mother." she said firmly, looking into his brown eyes. Andy nodded and sighed.

"Well, if you want, I'll tell you. Yes, I'm against, Nicole to live with her mother because ... because years ago when Nicole was two years old, Jennifer cheated on me with another man and abandoned me with my daughter . Then I felt terrible and didn't know what to do alone with my daughter. I felt more helpless than ever. I wanted to escape but I couldn't. I couldn't leave Nicole. She was a defenseless child who needed love and care. I couldn't forget it and I still can't. I don't want my daughter to live with a woman who abandoned her. "He said and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Sharon couldn't believe how sad story and how sad past have Andy. He never before had told her and she now could understand why. She hugged him tightly. She wouldn't want to open old wounds, but she couldn't have guessed that his ex-wife is cheated on him. She could feel his pain and his concern for his daughter.

"Thanks Sharon. I'm sorry that I wasn't told you this secret but I had no courage. I still can't forget that pain. But now, I know that you'll always be with me." he said quietly, looking at her bright green eyes. Sharon smiling and stroking his face, replied quietly, "I'll be with you whatever happens. I love you." He kissed her gently.

He felt calm knowing that Sharon knows the truth. He had no doubt that she'll always be with him. But he couldn't allow Nicole to live with her mother. He had to do everything. Maybe Nicole was forgiven her, but he would never do that. But he knew that whatever happens, Sharon will always be with him at every step, in all circumstances ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Las Vegas, December 15**

The Christmas holidays were approaching, and Nicole was preparing her luggage to celebrate with her father and Sharon. This, of course, her mother - Jennifer didn't like. She didn't want her daughter to celebrate with her ex-husband and his new wife. Somehow, as if she was jealous of his happiness that she hadn't been able to find. She looked at her daughter, who seemed happy about it, that she'll see her father after almost two months.

Nicole put her suitcase next to her drawer and saw that her mother looked at her sternly. She sighed wearily and smiled slightly. She knew that her mother didn't want she to go back to LA, but she had to be with her father at least now. She had always lived with him and she didn't like long period of separation. She looked at her watch to see what time left for her flight. Jennifer took her hand and made her sit on the bed.

"I see that you're very excited by the fact that you'll be with your father during the holidays." she said sarcastically, sitting beside her. Nicole sighed and rolled her eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Mom, I told you that I'd be with my father and Sharon during these holidays. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"I don't believe you. Moreover, I can't let you live with an unknown woman." Jennifer said firmly. Nicole sighed wearily and bit her lip.

"Mom, I remind you that Sharon is no stranger. She's my dad's wife and they have a happy family with their children. Why do you exaggerate everything?" she said firmly and walked toward the living room, but her mother immediately followed her.

 **Los Angeles**

On the other hand, Sharon and Andy were also preparing for the Christmas holidays. And most importantly - this was the first Christmas celebration for their son Nicholas. They wanted this holiday to be different and happier than others. Rusty and Anna tried to prepare everything necessary for these days. Andy felt more happy and relaxed, knowing that his daughter Nicole will be with them. He couldn't imagine spending the holidays without his elder daughter. It was simply impossible.

Sharon also felt more relaxed because Andy is no longer thought of his ex-wife and his problems in the past. She tried to make him forget everything and the only way was Andy to spend more time with Nicholas and Anna. When he was with them he forgot everything immediately. His children helped much, she could admit.

"Give it to me!" Anna shouted running from her room to the living room with her brother Rusty. Rusty still grinning. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sharon immediately asked, looking at her son and daughter. Rusty shrugged innocently.

"Mom, he took my decorations!" Anna said, frowning at her mother. Sharon smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked at Rusty and winked slightly.

"Rusty, give her decoration. This is Anna's decoration. ''

"Sorry Mom, I just wanted some fun and thought that Anna is the right person." He defended and chuckled slightly. Andy grinned, holding Nicholas in his arms and said softly, "It's a good idea Rusty. You're right, we should have some fun and don't forget that this is the first Christmas celebration for Nicholas, but not this way. We'll think of another, different fun."

Rusty nodded with a smile and handed her decorations Anna. Anna smiled happily and ran back to the room. Rusty immediately went after her, knowing what mischiefs does his sister. Sharon sat next to Andy, smiling at her son. She took Nicholas in her arms to allow Andy to rest. He sighed wearily with a smile and leaned back.

"You're calm?" Sharon asked with a smile. Andy nodded and said "Yes, I am somewhat calm but ... My thoughts are on Nicole yet. I hope that she'll really spend the holidays here with us. But I can't hide that I'm afraid that Jennifer will not let her. You know, we're enemies. " Sharon nodded and took his hand.

"Don't worry, Andy. Your ex-wife can't do anything. Nicole is an adult and she knew what she's doing. She is smart just like her father and I'm convinced that she'll be here with us." she encouraged him. Andy smiled and kissed her cheek. He really hoped that Sharon was right.

 **Las Vegas**

Back in Las Vegas, things not at all were well. Jennifer tried to dissuade her daughter to go to LA, but Nicole had decided firmly. She had always had her father's support and never hers. If she had to admit her father was always there for her. She would be with her father during these holidays and somehow, she regretted she had come to Las Vegas to her mother.

"Mom, I told you that I'll be with Dad. Why don't you want to understand that?" Nicole said angrily. Jennifer sighed, saying, "Nicole, don't forget that you divorce your husband in LA. Just when you lived with your father!"

"Mom, stop, enough! Don't you dare talk that way about Dad! Besides, Dad has nothing in common with my divorce. That was my choice, understand this. I'll be with Dad. And you want to know something? I'm sorry that I come here. " Nicole said firmly, clenching her teeth in anger. Her mother looked at her with anger and at this moment, Nicole's phone rang. Just when Nicole would take her phone, Jennifer grabbed it from her hand, seeing that it was Andy.

"Hello, Nicole." Andy sounded happy, but not for long, hearing his ex-wife's voice.

"Hello Andrew Flynn." his ex-wife said his full name, just to tease him, as always. He was angry because his ex-wife did that on purpose.

"Jennifer, where's Nicole? I'm not going to talk to you." he said firmly. Sharon looked at him confused, holding Nicholas in her arms.

"Calm down. I just wanted to tell you that Nicole will not be coming in LA. She'll not celebrate these holidays with you and your new wife." Jennifer said sarcastically. Andy stood up in anger. Nicole's eyes widened, listening to her mother. She immediately grabbed the phone from her hands.

"Dad, don't worry. My mom's talking nonsense as usual. I'll be in La tomorrow. I'll be with you on the holidays." she said immediately. Andy sighed with relief, saying, "Nicole, I thought that you'll not come because of your mother. I'll see you tomorrow, darling, I love you. '"

"I love you too, Dad." they closed the phone. Jennifer stood in front of her daughter with anger. Nicole took a deep breath, watching her quietly.

"I can't believe that you prefer to be with another woman than with your mother!" Jennifer shouted heatedly.

"Mom, you know, Dad always said not to believe you. He's been really right. Moreover, I know this bitter truth and I know why Dad never forgive you. You leave him and me for another man. You cheated on my father!" Nicole shouted. Jennifer gave her a slap immediately. Nicole looked at her angrily, then went to her room and took her luggage ready to go. Although it was too early for the flight, she couldn't be with her mother not a minute more.

 **Los Angeles**

Andy was pacing around the room angrily. He couldn't find a place of anger and worry. Sharon looked at him carefully. She tried to calm her son, but apparently she needed to calm her husband too. He kept looking at his watch and felt that if he'll lose something important in his life. His daughter was the most important thing at the moment. He knew that Nicole is an adult and that she knew what she's doing, but her mother was tough woman who wouldn't give up easily.

"Andy, please, calm down. You haven't said a word after your conversation with Nicole. What's happening?" Sharon asked, confused, patting Nicholas' back. Andy took a deep breath and sat down beside her.

"Nothing special, same thing. Just Jennifer picked up the phone to annoy me. She loves doing this forever. I don't know, but I'm not calm. In fact, Nicole eventually managed to speak to me and told me that tomorrow will be in LA . I just can't believe that Jennifer is trying to keep my daughter away from me. " he said firmly. Sharon hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Andy. Look, Nicole already told you that she'll be here. Stop worrying. I'm convinced that she'll be here. Just forget about Jennifer." she encouraged him with a smile. Andy nodded slightly.

"Da-ddy." Nicholas suddenly uttered these words that made Andy to forget everything. Sharon chuckled lightly and handed her son to him. Andy kissed his son, saying softly, "Hey, you really know how to comfort me. Thank you, my little Christmas cake." Sharon grinned and put her head on his shoulder. She was grateful that at least their son can soothe Andy.

Several hours later, Sharon was in her office with Andrea, speaking for the Christmas holidays. Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully, absently as ever. Provenza just couldn't understand his strange behavior. While the rest of the team were talking about the Christmas holidays, Provenza led Andy out for fresh air.

"Well, what about this time? Your problems don't have end." Provenza said with a stern look. Andy sighed and shook his head, saying, "My ex-wife. It's the problem this time. She just wants to keep Nicole away from me, but she has no rights. Nicole is an adult and she can decide with whom to live. Our house is big, she can live with us. " Provenza looked at him confusedly and questioningly.

"Wait a minute, speak more slowly. I don't understand." he hissed. Andy rolled his eyes unhappy.

"Good old man, if you want. I want to say that Jennifer does all this on purpose. She is jealous of my happiness. And she just used my daughter for her plans. But this will not happen. I'm going to do everything to allow Nicole to be with me." he explained hastily. Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Andy. Everything will be all right. You went through a lot of difficulties, but you'll cope with this. Besides, Sharon will always be with you, whatever happens. At least you have support." he encouraged him. Andy sighed and nodded slightly. His friend was right. Sharon would always be with him and that gave him strength.

On the other hand, Sharon and Andrea were buried in a long conversation. Sharon explained everything about Andy and his concerns.

"We don't have even a quiet day, Andrea. Andy behave strangely. He's worried about Nicole and he didn't stop to think that his ex-wife wants to do anything that would undermine his happiness. I honestly don't know what to do. I feel terrible. " Sharon admitted and sighed wearily, leaning back. Andrea nodded slightly.

"I understand you, Sharon. But Andy certainly has reasons. Moreover, he knows his ex-wife very well." Sharon nodded and continued quietly, "Actually, when Nicole was 2 years old, she cheated on Andy. He still can't forget those terrible moments and I understand it. If he was smiling ever it was because of Nicholas and Anna. The kids give him peace. "

"I'm convinced of that." Andrea said with a smile. Sharon shook her head and shrugged. She didn't know what is right and what is not. She was no longer sure how happy they are and how are not.

In the evening, Rusty and Anna decided to watch a movie in Rusty's room, while Sharon was in the kitchen and Andy fed his son Nicholas. Sharon looked at him with a smile. She was grateful that Nicholas was able to calm his father. She left the dishes and joined them in the living room.

"I see you're busy with your son Lieutenant." she joked. Andy grinned and jokingly said, "I always have time for my kids captain." Sharon smiled slightly and took Nicholas in her arms.

"But I think it's too late. I'll take Nicholas in the nursery and will be back." she said softly. Andy nodded with a smile and kissed his son. While Andy was waiting for Sharon, he decided to call Nicole, as he still wasn't calm. He had tried to call her several times, but without success. He started to worry again, even more than before. When Sharon returned and saw his anxiety, she was worried abou him again.

"Andy, what about this time?" Sharon asked quietly, watching him carefully. Andy took a deep breath and replied, "I don't know, Sharon. I'm not sure. I tried to call Nicole but her phone is off. I am really worried." Sharon hushed quietly and comfortingly hugged him.

"Calm down. Perhaps her battery is dead. Don't exaggerate." she tried to calm him, but Andy wasn't calm, and he wouldn't be calm before speaking with his daughter. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Sharon looked at the clock. _"Who can be this time?"_ she muttered quietly. Andy cautiously opened the door and fell into shock, seeing Nicole in front of him crying. She immediately hugged her father without saying a word.

"Nicole? What happens dear?" Andy asked quietly, rubbing her back, but Nicole wasn't able to answer. Sharon immediately went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She was also surprised by Nicole's early arrival. Andy wasn't sure what was happening and why his daughter arrived earlier in LA crying, but he was sure that this is related to his ex-wife - Jennifer. But whatever happens, he would learn the truth.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Nicole was in her father's arms. Andy was trying to calm her, but it wasn't at all possible. He'd never seen his daughter crying in this way. Sharon and Rusty sat against them, watching them carefully. At least they were sure that Anna and Nicholas sleep and that they'll not see their sister in this state. On the other hand, Andy was still trying to understand the reason for his daughter's condition. He was convinced that it was his ex-wife's fault , but he still wanted to talk to his daughter.

Nicole hadn't said a word since she arrived. She didn't stop crying and it made her father and Sharon to worry even more. They looked at each other slightly. Sharon shrugged and took the glass of water in her hands and handed to Nicole. Nicole nodded, but her hands were shaking and she felt that she couldn't keep this cup. Andy kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Honey, please, tell me. What's wrong? You're crying since you're here. What's the problem?" he asked softly, wiping her tears. Nicole took a deep breath and replied, "You were right, Dad. My mother will never change. She did everything possible to not celebrate the holidays with you and Sharon. But I got angry and I was able to catch an earlier flight to come here. I couldn't stay there any more. " Andy hushed immediately and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, listen. You're not guilty. I warned that you shouldn't go, but you as always ask that. I know you want to feel maternal love, but Jennifer has never been a real mother. She's never been with you in your difficult moments. I was only there for you and I'll always be there, whatever happens. I promise you. " he encourage her with a slight smile. Nicole hugged her father tightly.

"I know, Dad. I'm grateful that I have a father like you. You know, she even blamed you for my divorce. I couldn't believe that she spoke these things for you." she confessed and tears were streaming down her cheeks again. Sharon sat down next to them and put her hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"Nicole, I don't know your mother, but I can tell you that she just doesn't want to share her love for you, with Andy. She just wants you to be always with her, and maybe she can't realize her mistakes and the fact that you're happier with your father. But if you ever need a true maternal love, I'll always be here for you. Because you're my daughter. " she said softly, and smiled. Nicole nodded with a smile.

"I know this, Sharon. Thank you. You've always been like a mother to me. I'm glad that I can call you a real mother. I know that you'll always be here for me. But I just can't believe that my mother used me as a toy against dad and talk nonsense. " Before Andy could react, Rusty approached them and looked at Nicole confused.

"Uh ... Look, Nicole, maybe I'm the last person who can talk about it, but I'd like to tell you something. I've also been abandoned from my mother. We have almost the same fate, but the only difference is that you have a father like Andy but I didn't have even that chance. My mom and dad just gave up on me. And if it wasn't Sharon - I wanted to tell _my mother,_ I wouldn't be able to be the way I am now. " he said simply.

Sharon's eyes filled with tears, listening to Rusty. She immediately hugged her son tightly. Andy and Nicole smiled watching them. Sharon stroked his face saying, "Rusty, you'll always be my son, whatever happens. You know very well that I'll never leave you. You'll always be here, with me." Rusty nodded with a smile.

"I know, Mom. I just wanted to explain to Nicole that she could find her happiness here, with us." Nicole stood up and squeezed Rusty's shoulder, saying, "Rusty, you're always like a real brother. You know, we have very different fates, but from now on, we can be a happy family together. I believe that we can succeed. "Rusty hugged Nicole and added," I am confident. "

Andy came up to Sharon with a smile. Both were glad to see Nicole and Rusty in this way, but nevertheless, Andy wasn't calm. He was determined to talk to his ex-wife. He just couldn't bear to watch his daughter crying. She was guilty and she had to pay for it.

While Nicole and Rusty were already in their rooms and Sharon fed Nicholas, Andy was constantly looking at his watch thoughtfully. It was too late, but he couldn't sleep. Sharon looked at him, holding her son in her arms. She approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"I guess what you're thinking right now." she said almost convinced. Andy shook his head and sighed, saying, "Sharon, I'd never seen Nicole in this way. She's always been with me, she never was with her mother and when this happens, see what the result is. I can't bear it. " Sharon hushed slightly.

"Andy, I know how you feel. I know that Jennifer is guilty but you can't do anything. Besides, you have to think positively. Nicole is here with us and she'll not go back to Las Vegas. Calm down, please. " she tried to calm him, but Andy was furious.

"No, Sharon! I'll not calm down, and tomorrow I'll solve this problem." he said firmly. Sharon looked at him confusedly and questioningly.

"Wait a minute. You're going to solve this problem tomorrow? But how?" Andy took a deep breath and sat on the bed, looking at her. He shrugged.

"Sharon, don't get me wrong. But tomorrow I'll go to Las Vegas. I should talk to Jennifer. I can't leave it that way." Sharon's eyes widened. She immediately took Nicholas to the nursery and returned to him to talk seriously.

"Andy, you can't be serious. You'll go to Las Vegas? You know how will feel Nicole? She'll feel bad. She'll think she is guilty. Don't you dare. You'll not go to Las Vegas. " Sharon said sternly. Andy stood against her and looked at her angrily.

"Sharon, stop, enough. I'll not tell Nicole that I'll go to Las Vegas. Besides, I'll try to come back in the evening, it's no problem. I just want to talk to Jennifer. I'm serious." he said with anger. Sharon bit her lip and nodded slightly.

"Well, if you say so. Do what you want Andy Flynn, I don't care." Sharon said firmly and went to sleep in the guest room. Andy immediately ran after her and grabbed her hand. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. Whether they became _enemies_ again? But no, it wasn't possible.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I didn't want to say that. But I'll not let you sleep in the guest room. You shouldn't think about it." he said apologetically. Sharon looked into his brown eyes with indescribable coldness. She felt tired of all these disputes. She just couldn't stand it.

"I'm tired and tomorrow I have a lot of work. I think I need sleep." Sharon said softly and with slow steps went into the bedroom. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He just couldn't believe that he again has conflicts with Sharon and this time the reason was his ex-wife. At night, Sharon slept in their bedroom while Andy was asleep on the couch somehow.

The next morning while Sharon and Andy slept, Nicole and Rusty decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water. It was still early to wake-up and they were careful to be quiet, but their eyes widened, seeing Andy asleep on the couch. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with surprise.

"Dad sleeps here? Why?" Nicole murmured softly, looking at her father confused. Rusty shrugged, saying, "I have no idea. But he probably just dozing here, nothing else. I'm sure that there is no other reason." Nicole took a deep breath and shook her head, uncertain.

"I don't know, Rusty, I'm not sure. I think they had a conflict because of me, so Dad is asleep here." she said sadly. Rusty shushed.

"You're talking nonsense, Nicole. I'm sure there is no problem, come on, let's not wake them up." he suggested. Nicole nodded and they returned to their rooms.

About 1 hour later, Sharon was preparing breakfast together with Nicole, while Rusty took care of Nicholas and Anna. Nicole looked around carefully and unprecedented her father, she asked, confused, "Sharon, where's Dad?" Sharon sighed wearily and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. He had to attend a crime scene." she lied. She lied to Nicole and she didn't like she but she had no choice. She hoped that Andy would be able to return in time. If Nicole finds out about this, she knew what would happen. Nicole looked at Anna with a smile and squatted in front of her, saying, "Well, Anna. This morning, I'll take you to school." Anna smiled and kissed her cheek.

"This is great! I want to show you my project for Christmas." the little girl said immediately. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Anna, don't push your sister a lot."

"Sharon, no problem. I like to spend my time with Anna and Nicholas." Nicole said with a smile. Rusty grinned, seeing that Nicholas began to cry.

"Perhaps Nicolas wants to tell us he's hungry." Sharon smiled and took Nicholas in her arms, patting his back slightly.

"Rusty, can you bring me his pacifier?" she asked softly. Rusty nodded with a smile and went into the nursery. On the other hand, Andy just had boarded the plane. It is hoped that he will be able to solve this problem with his ex-wife once and for all. These weren't his only problem. His relationship with Sharon still wasn't well and he had to apologize at all costs. He knew that he was guilty but he was losing control sometimes.

That afternoon, Sharon sat in her office thoughtfully. No one except her knew that Andy was in Las Vegas. Even his best friend - Provenza. Even he didn't know where's Andy and he was worried. He could see that Sharon isn't good too. He decided to find out what was happening and went into her office.

"Uh .. Captain, I regret that I intrude like this. I just was worried when I didn't see Andy here. Is there a problem?" he asked, looking down. Sharon sighed and shook her head.

"Lieutenant, I thought that Andy told you that he'll be in Las Vegas today." Provenza's eyes widened and he asked confused, "Las Vegas? Why?" Sharon immediately explained everything. Provenza couldn't believe that Andy hasn't requested help from him or that simply the fact that he's not telling the truth. At this point, Andrea also went inside breathlessly. Sharon had called her to talk because she needed this. Once Provenza left them alone, Sharon told again all to Andrea.

"Sharon, I know how you feel, but I think you exaggerate. Andy does what it should. He really needs to talk to his ex-wife. Nicole is an adult, but she'll always need her parents's support and Andy must solve this problem. " she encouraged. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"I hope you're right, Andrea."

 **Las Vegas, December 16**

Andy was already in front of his ex-wife's apartment. He just couldn't believe that he should come here. He just hated her that exist. But he was here for his daughter Nicole. He had to solve this problem. He knocked on her door several times and took a deep breath. The moment Jennifer opened the door with a sly smile, his anger increased.

"Oh, Andrew Flynn? What a surprise?" she said brazenly. Andy grabbed her arm and pushed her inside, closing the door violently.

"Jennifer, stop with these games! You know what happened last night? Our daughter, Nicole came to LA crying and required someone's consolation. What do you think you're doing? I'll not let you do this to my daughter. Forget it!" he shouted. Jennifer pulled away angrily.

"Stop! Nicole is my daughter too. I also love my daughter even more than you!" she said angrily. Andy laughed mockingly, saying sternly, "You love Nicole? Even more than me? Why you abandoned her as a child? You weren't with her never. Always I was beside her in the most difficult moments when she needed me, I was here. You? You didn't take part in the picture. I'm sorry but I'll not let you do this to my daughter!"

"You're so sure? You have to take care of your wife. Sharon? That's her name, right? Take care for Sharon and for your happiness. Who knows, you never know when you might lose your happiness." Jennifer said sarcastically with a sly smile. Andy gritted his teeth in anger, looking at her angrily. He still didn't know what lies in her words, but he was sure that she is planning something against him. Something that could ruin his happy life with Sharon ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Sharon believed that with Jack's death all her problems will end, but it just wasn't so. She'd never imagined that she would have new problems and disputes with Andy, especially because of his ex-wife. She just couldn't believe how much difficulty she feels and how much should feel. Actually, it was pretty tough question, almost unanswered.

On the other hand, Andy walked along the cold streets of Las Vegas. He was still angry at Jennifer and still didn't understand her words. She wasn't threatened, but it was a threat to some extent. She'd told him to take care of his new wife, Sharon. These words were really hard to understand for him, but whatever happens, he would always be here to protect Sharon and his children.

In the evening, Sharon was still in the office. She was calm because Nicole and Rusty took care of Anna and Nicholas. But she wasn't relaxed so much because her thoughts were on Andy. He surely had to return with the first flight to be able Nicole don't understand the truth. She leaned back, pulled her glasses and sighed wearily, closing her eyes.

Lieutenant Provenza looked at her and seeing that she was tired, he came into her office, saying, "Captain, you're tired. Perhaps it would be better to go home. If you worry about the work we're here and we are going to make it." Sharon smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, I have no doubts in my team. I just don't have the strength to go home. I feel terrible. I have many problems with each passing day it becomes even worse." she admitted with a sigh, looking down into folders before her. Provenza nodded and sat down across from her.

"I know Captain, I understand. We're very good friends with Andy and he shared everything with me. As far as his ex-wife, I don't think she's a problem between you. I mean that she's not able to do anything to spoil your happiness. " he said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"But Andy doesn't think so. He's confident and almost certain that his ex-wife is planning something against us and their daughter Nicole. I don't know, but I also worry. I can't think to part with Andy ever. I love him with my heart and when we argue because of Jennifer, I feel like a fool. " she said heatedly. Provenza nodded and smiled.

"I understand Captain. But really, Nicholas and Anna need you now. And probably all waiting for you at home. If you're very tired, I can drive you." he suggested kindly. Sharon smiled and replied, "No problem, Lieutenant. I'll handle it." She stood up, took her jacket and purse and headed for the elevators, while Provenza returned to his desk back.

While Provenza consider some important documents, Sykes detective approached him, asking quietly, "Lieutenant, what's the problem? The captain is well?" Provenza sighed, throwing folder on his desk, he looked at her.

"I have no idea Sykes. But we better not mess up. I'm convinced that even if there is a problem, it will be resolved soon. Trust me." Sykes nodded thoughtfully. His words were confusing. Sharon arrived in the parking lot and just when she was getting into her car, her phone rang. She quickly replied seeing it was Andy.

"Andy, what's happening? Where are you?" she asked quickly. Andy sighed slightly and replied, "I'm in the airport. I wanted to tell you I missed my flight and I'll be late." Sharon's eyes widened.

"But Andy, what do I say to Nicole when she asks about you?" she asked immediately.

"Sharon, calm down. You'll tell her that I and Provenza must attend a crime scene with the rest of the team. Don't worry. And where are you? How are the kids?" he felt the need to ask that.

"Don't worry, we're all fine. But I ... I worry about you. You talk to Jennifer?" Andy took a deep breath, answering, "Yes, I talked to her and I'm still angry. She's crazy, honestly. She just doesn't want to accept the bitter truth that she has no rights over Nicole. I don't know, but she... She scares me, Sharon. "

"She scares you? Why?" Sharon asked in confusion and with slight fear. Andy thought. _"Did I tell her that?"_ "

"Uh ... Sharon, forget it. We'll talk when I get back. Take care of yourself. I love you." he said quietly. Sharon smiled slightly, although she knew that Andy can't see her.

"You too. I love you." they closed the phone and Sharon got into her car on the way home. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty had prepared dinner and they expected Sharon and Andy. Nicholas was asleep and Anna did her homework. Nicole took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, looking at her small brother who was sleeping like an angel. Rusty looked at her carefully and sat quietly beside her.

"Hey, Nicole, you look thoughtful. What's the problem?" he asked quietly concerned. Nicole sighed and shrugged, answering softly, "I don't know, Rusty. I just feel bad. My life was like a fairy tale and see now what happens. First, I divorced with David and now my mother makes problems to Dad and Sharon. I'm guilty Rusty. I'm guilty. " Rusty hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Nicole, don't talk like that. You're not guilty. And don't forget that your father will always be with you, my mother too. You're also like her daughter." Nicole smiled softly and hugged tightly, Rusty. At this point, Sharon went inside and smiled contentedly, seeing their cohesion.

"Mom!" Anna immediately ran to her mother and hugged her. Sharon kissed her daughter tenderly on the cheek and took her in her arms, moving to Nicole and Rusty with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you so cohesive. It's a real family, our family." she said proudly. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with a smile. Sharon suddenly felt a pleasant aroma.

"Hmm ... It smells wonderful."

"Me and Rusty decided to surprise with dinner. By the way, where's Dad?" Nicole asked, looking around. Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip.

"Don't worry Nicole. He must attend a crime scene. Let's have dinner, he'll be back soon, I'm sure." Nicole nodded slightly. Sharon hated lying to Nicole in this terrible way, but she had no choice. After dinner, Nicole and Rusty decided to watch a movie while Anna was in her room and Sharon fed her son Nicholas. She really felt tired and she hoped that Andy would return soon. She was worried with every passing hour. She patted Nicholas' back gently, took her phone and went to the nursery.

 _"I can't call him, he's probably on the plane. Oh, my God. Andy, please come back faster. Please."_ she murmured softly, nervously. She put Nicholas in his cradle and went into her bedroom. She lay in a cold bed, looking at the other side empty. She was for the first time alone, without Andy. Somehow, she felt fear. She didn't know what it is exactly that feeling, but she was restless. She couldn't stop thinking that tonight something will happen that will prevent her happiness with Andy. Still, she hoped she was wrong.

At night, Nicole, Rusty and the children were asleep. But Sharon, however, couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Andy. He should be here 20 minutes ago, and he still hadn't returned. She immediately grabbed the phone to call him but his phone was switched off. Maybe he had forgotten to turn it on after the plane went down.

She quickly got out of bed and decided to check Anna and Nicholas. Fortunately, they slept deeply. Sharon went into the living room and sat on the couch with her phone in hand. Her hands trembled and there was still no sign of Andy. It made her think about bad things. A few minutes later, her phone rang and she hoped that it was Andy, but it was unknown number. She was surprised, but decided to answer.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Ms. Sharon Flynn?" unknown male voice answered. Sharon suddenly panicked. She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am, but who are you?" she asked immediately.

"Calm down, I'm Dr. Sanchez. I wanted to let you know that your husband Andy Flynn had an accident and is now in the hospital." At this point, if Sharon's heart stopped. She couldn't breathe.

"What? My husband had an accident?" But how so? "Sharon asked heatedly. At this point, Nicole and Rusty came to her, hearing her strong cries. Fortunately, neither Anna nor Nicholas hadn't woken up. Sharon hung up and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Nicole and Rusty looked at her carefully with fear.

"Mom, what's happening?" Rusty asked anxiously.

"Sharon, you're scaring us. What's happening?" Nicole asked several times. But Sharon was silent. She just silent, crying and standing frozen in place.

"Andy has suffered a plane crash. We must go to the hospital immediately." she said finally. Nicole's eyes widened. She and Rusty glanced at each other with surprise.

"What? But, Sharon, you said that he was at a crime scene." Nicole said immediately. Sharon shook her head, wiping her tears.

"No, Nicole. He'd gone to Las Vegas hiding from you to talk to your mother. Please don't ask me any questions. We must go to Andy." Sharon said firmly, then turning her attention to Rusty, she said quietly, "Rusty, stay here and take care of Anna and Nicholas." Rusty nodded slightly. He was also very worried about Andy.

A few minutes later, Sharon and Nicole were already in the hospital with Provenza, who came immediately after he had learned the terrible news. He embraced Sharon comfortingly. She wouldn't stop crying.

"Captain, calm down. Andy will be fine, trust me." he said encouragingly. Sharon shook her head.

"I don't know, Lieutenant. I feel terrible. I can't tell you." she admitted.

"I am guilty. If I hadn't gone back to LA and if I hadn't told about my mother, now dad wouldn't be in this situation. I'm guilty." Nicole said crying. Sharon immediately shushed and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Nicole, you're not guilty. Calm down. Your father will be fine. He should be fine." she said quietly, but even she couldn't believe her words even if she wanted. And a few minutes later, they were learned even more terrible news. Now, Andy was in a coma. He fought for his life, but the doctor had warned that they must be ready for everything. Sharon didn't know what to think. But she couldn't think of life without Andy. He had to be here with her and their children. On the other hand Rusty and the whole team prayed for Andy to be healed.

With hours, Sharon sat in the waiting room, staring into the void that tore her heart. This couldn't be their last conversation, their last kiss and their last happy moments. His condition was still critical and getting worse with each passing minute. Sharon remembered all the beautiful and happy moments with Andy. It was before her eyes like a film strip. Andy lay there helpless and she couldn't help him in any way. For the first time she felt so powerless as never before. Her heart tore into small pieces at the thought that she might lose him forever.

But he couldn't leave her. Not thus, not now. It was quite early for separation. They had to be happy for many years together. She wiped her tears and bit her lip. She looked at her watch and then began pacing around the corridor. The waiting was killing her. She was also informed Andrea, but she couldn't arrive quickly because of her job. Sharon took a deep breath and put her hands in her pockets, pacing nervously. Provenza looked at her carefully and then to Nicole, who was still crying. Sharon also looked at her sadly, but she couldn't comfort her in any way. Andy's condition was very critical and with danger to his life.

The moment the doctor came to them, as if Sharon couldn't breathe. She stood in front of the doctor and asked quietly with fear, crying at the same time, "How's my husband?" The doctor sighed and looked at her with a sad look.

"I'm sorry."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Sharon stood frozen in place by fear in front of the doctor. Her heart seemed to stop thinking that Andy might be dead. Nicole and Provenza were watching the doctor carefully. Nicole was still crying quietly, blaming herself. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and asked quietly, "What do you mean? Andy? He ..."

"Calm down, Mrs. Flynn. Mr. Andy is still in a coma and his condition is getting worse. I didn't want to say that, but the chance to survive is too small. However, we mustn't lose hope and we must continue to fight. " the doctor said encouragingly somewhat. At this point, Sharon couldn't think clearly. She was filled with indescribable fear that she might lose Andy.

Provenza cleared his throat gently, asking, "My friend will be good, right? Doctor, I beg you, save Andy. Save him." The doctor sighed, shrugged and said, "Sorry, but we have to wait 72 hours in order to see whether Mr Andy will come out of the coma. Until then, the only thing we can do is pray."

Sharon was numb. She can't even hear their voices. She suddenly felt dizzy, but Provenza immediately caught her and made her sit down. The doctor looked at Sharon again.

"Mrs Flynn, perhaps it would be better to consult a doctor. You look pale." Sharon took a deep and weeping her tears she said softly, almost in a whisper, "I want to see my husband. I need to see Andy." The doctor looked at Provenza.

"But Mr. Flynn is in a coma, you can't ...- ''

"Doctor, I need to see my husband, even for a few minutes." Sharon looked at the doctor imploringly. The doctor nodded and Sharon went with him to prepare to enter Andy's room. Nicole put her head on Provenza's shoulder, crying. He shushed softly saying, "Nicole, calm down. Your father will be fine. Trust me, he'll lbe better." Nicole looked at Provenza and bit her lip.

"No, Lieutenant. I can't believe that my father is in this state because of me. If I didn't told about my mother, he wouldn't go to Las Vegas and it would never happen. I'm guilty." she said guiltily. Provenza immediately hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Calm down, Nicole. Your father has always fought to the end and this time he'll survive." Although he said these words of encouragement, even he didn't believe himself. Sharon was already ready to enter Andy's room. The doctor had told her that she must be within 10 minutes, no more. Sharon knew that 10 minutes will be as seconds and that this time will not reach her, but she really had to see Andy - perhaps for the last time.

She went into his room as if her heart was breaking a thousands of small pieces, seeing him in this helpless condition. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was trembling. She didn't know how to sit in that chair beside him. She was afraid. It was unnatural fear, indescribable, as if unreal. She took a deep breath and finally found the strength to sit beside him. She sat up slowly and grabbed his hand, watching him carefully.

"Andy, I know you can hear me. I beg you, come back. I know you've always been strong, even more than me. You always encouraged me even in the most difficult moments. Now it's my turn. Andy, please, I beg come back to us. Nicole blames herself that she's to blame for your condition, but it's my fault. I shouldn't have let you go to Las Vegas, especially alone. I'm sorry, Andy. Forgive me. Everyone is very upset. Andrea will come any moment, but you have to go back. I can't stand to see you in this state. Our children need you. Especially Anna. Before I came here I talked to Rusty on the phone. Anna doesn't stop to ask for her father and Nicholas hasn't stopped crying. Can you see? All we need you. Please don't leave us. I know and I am convinced that you can fight. "

Sharon wiped her tears and squeezed his hand. As if he was dead. She couldn't believe that this is happening. Now she also blamed herself as Nicole. But she had to be strong for her children, especially because of Andy. Whatever happens, she was certain that Andy can survive. Suddenly the door opened and the doctor motioned her to get out. Sharon nodded slightly. She dropped his hand with difficulty and left the room.

"Do you feel better?" the doctor asked quietly. Sharon turned her head and looked at the room, saying, "I don't know. But I'm not well and will not be well until Andy came out of the coma. Excuse me." She went to Nicole and Provenza with quick steps, even without waiting for the doctor's words. The doctor sighed and shook his head. He could parse her pain, but they had to wait 72 hours, they had no choice.

On the other hand, Rusty didn't know how to calm his little brother, who wouldn't stop crying. Anna also had begun to cry. Rusty knew that his sister is not so small as not understand what is happening. He took Nicholas in his arms and knelt in front of Anna with a slight smile.

"Anna, please don't cry. Everything will be fine." he said encouragingly. Anna pouted and said, crying, "I want my mom and dad. "Rusty sighed and kissed her cheek.

"I promise you, they'll be here soon." Just then, Rusty's phone rang. Seeing that is his mother, he sighed with relief.

"Hello, Mom, how is the situation?" he asked thus not to scare Anna. Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "Nothing, honey. Andy is still in a coma. Now we have to wait 72 hours."

"Mom, don't worry. Everything will be fine." he encouraged.

"How are Anna and Nicholas?" she asked immediately.

"Mom, they don't stop crying. Perhaps it would be better to come here." Rusty said, looking at Anna.

"I want to talk to my mom!" Anna insisted and he give her the phone.

"Mom? Where are you? You and Dad when will come? I miss you." Anna said crying. Sharon's eyes filled with tears, listening to her daughter. She swallowed the lump in her throat and replied quietly, "Anna, honey, I'll be back as soon as possible, but your father will be late. ''

"Why Mom? I want my Daddy." Anna said strongly. Sharon wiped her tears and added softly, "Look, honey, you know our work. Your father will come back quickly, I promise you." After they hung up, Andrea arrived at the hospital breathless and hugged Sharon tightly.

"Sharon, what happens? How's Andy? I couldn't believe when I heard that he suffered an accident." Andrea said worriedly. Sharon sighed wearily and shrugged, admitting "I don't know, Andrea. Andy isn't well. His condition is getting worse, it's critical and he is in a coma. Now we have to wait 72 hours. I am helpless. I feel more powerless than ever. I can't help him. "

Andrea hushed quietly, saying encouragingly," Sharon you'll see. He'll be well. Believe me, everything will be fine. "Sharon nodded, although she didn't believe her words as she wants. It'd been a few difficult hours. Provenza was informed the team about Andy's condition. Nicole sat with Andrea. Sharon was numb. She didn't know whether she was dead or alive. All this was like a nightmare. Provenza approached her.

"Captain, Anna and Nicholas need you. Moreover, Rusty's alone and he can't handle it. And you're tired. If you want, you can go home, we're all here." he suggested quietly. Sharon looked at Andrea and Nicole and nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll be back quickly. I don't want to leave Andy alone." she said firmly and walked toward the exit. Provenza sat back, next to Andrea and Nicole. Several hours later, Sharon was already at home with Anna and Nicholas. Rusty had prepared dinner for the kids. Sharon managed to calm her son and her daughter in some way. Perhaps they're also were feeling that their father isn't well. Especially Anna. Sharon was grateful that Andy had made Anna loves him as her real father. He also loved her as Nicole and Nicholas.

After Nicholas and Anna were asleep and Rusty was in his room, Sharon went into her bedroom to find her diary, which was still in the drawer. She was doing this in her most difficult moments, especially when she was sick with cancer a year ago. She quickly took pen to begin to fill in what she feels inside. She needed to share this with someone and her diary was her only friend as always.

 _"I feel terrible. Andy - the man whom I love is fighting for his life and I can't help him in any way. I don't know what to do or where to go. I can't find comfort until he came out of the coma. Now we have to wait 72 hours. I think this is a great punishment for our mistakes, to our useless disputes. I'd like to turn back time and never argue with Andy. But unfortunately, this is not in our hands. But whatever happens, I'm confident that he'll survive. "_

Andrea and Provenza sat in the waiting room while Nicole had gone for coffee. Andrea looked at him and said softly, "You look sad." Provenza sighed wearily and shrugged, answering softly, "Andy is my friend. He was always my best friend and to see him in this condition torments me. I can't bear it." Andrea nodded slightly.

"You're right. I also feel terrible. Yet, we mustn't lose hope. I'm convinced that he'll survive. He's stubborn and strong." she said encouragingly. Provenza smiled reliable, although it wasn't easy. Nicole, however, hadn't gone for coffee. She wanted to call her mother to pour out her anger on her.

"Because of you my father is dying! I will never forgive you Mom! You're guilty. He is angry with you, and then it happened this accident. Now he's in a coma!" Nicole almost shouted. Jennifer fell into shock. She hadn't expected her ex-husband to undergo such an accident, but she was happy about this fact, believing that this is her revenge.

"No, dear, I'm sorry about your father, believe me, I ...- "

"Stop, enough! I don't want to talk to a woman like you. My father was right about you. I regret I'm your daughter." She interrupted her abruptly and angrily hung up the phone. Jennifer smiled contentedly and murmured softly, _"You see, Andy Flynn? Here, this is my revenge. But I promise you will not survive."_

A few hours later, Sharon, Andrea, Nicole and Provenza sat in the waiting room, waiting for any news from Andy, but the wait was killing them. Especially Sharon. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't find a place of affliction. Her heart breaks every time. But she still didn't know what danger awaits her, especially Andy. Jennifer was thought to come to the hospital secretly to inject poisonous substance in Andy's system.

Sharon sat beside Nicole and took her in her arms, comforting, saying softly, "Your father will be with us. Trust me. He'll be back." Nicole looked at Sharon hopeful smile and shook his head, uncertain.

"I don't know, Sharon. I hope you're right. I can't bear anything to happen to Dad." she admitted crying. Sharon shushed softly and wiped her tears.

"Nicole, please don't talk like that. I also feel terrible, but we need to be strong for him. I believe he'll survive." she said encouragingly. Nicole hugged Sharon tightly. Hugging her Nicole felt a mother's love that had never experienced. She was grateful that Sharon is in their lives.

While they were sitting in the waiting room, Jennifer was able to sneak into the hospital in secret. She was dressed as a doctor and had entered Andy's room, secretly. She grinned slyly, looking at her ex-husband. She immediately took an injection of venom from her pocket and walked over to Andy. She looked at him carefully.

"You see, Andy? You caused me a lot, but now it's my turn. Now I'll avenge all. You kept Nicole away from me for years. My daughter hates me because of you. But now I'll get revenge for that I dream for years. I'll get my revenge. " Jennifer said insolently and looked at the injection of venom in her hand.

"Goodbye Andy Flynn! Now your wife Sharon will suffer as I suffered. Goodbye!"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

While Sharon, Andrea Nicole and Provenza sat in the waiting room, Jennifer was still in Andy's room, holding injection of poison near his system. She was ready to inject it and thus to make her revenge. The only thing she wanted was his death. Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her chest. As if she sensed that something was wrong. She was a little restless. She stood up and paced around the hallway.

She looked at Andy's room carefully. Although Jennifer was able to sneak in secret, dressing as a doctor, Sharon could see the little light around the room. She looked a bit and walked to the room while Andrea stopped her, asking, "Sharon, where are you going? "Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Andrea, I'll go into Andy's room. I have a feeling that something is wrong. I am quite restless." Provenza looked at her carefully, saying, "Captain, if something was wrong, the doctor would have informed us. Moreover, you have to get permission from the doctor to enter the room." Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"No, Lieutenant. There is something very strange. I feel that if I don't hurry, Andy could lose his life. I can't allow that. If I go to ask the doctor I can be late. Please don't make me stop. I need to see my husband. " she said heatedly and walked to Ansy's room with quick steps. Nicole looked at Andrea and asked softly, "Dad would be good, right?" Andrea hushed quietly and hugged her, saying, "Calm down. He'll survive. He's always been strong." Provenza, even sighed and leaned back thoughtfully.

Jennifer grinned slyly, saying to Andy, "See? The end of your life is now in my hands. Today I will get my revenge. You caused me a lot and now it's my turn. Now your wife will suffer as I suffered when you took Nicole from me. Now, I take you away of your children. Goodbye. " She pointed the injection of venom against the system, and at this moment, Sharon went inside. Jennifer immediately realized that perhaps his wife has entered the room. She didn't turned intentional. But she still didn't know that Sharon is a cop. She wouldn't have imagined his wife to do the same job.

"Who are you?" Sharon asked sternly. Although Jennifer was dressed as a doctor, when Sharon had looked at her she was immediately realized that here something strange is happening. Fortunately, Sharon carried a gun with her. Jennifer was filled with fear. But she was calm, knowing that the injection of poison is in her hand.

"Who are you?" Sharon asked several times more strictly. Jennifer took a deep breath and turned to her, smiling slyly. Sharon looked at her carefully, but she still had no idea that she was Andy's ex-wife. Sharon looked at her and approached her slowly. She looked at Andy and then back at her. She immediately noticed the injection in her hand.

"I'm convinced that you're not a doctor. Who are you? Why are you in my husband's room? What are you doing here?" Sharon asked angrily while Jennifer laughed.

"Oh, I guess you're his wife. But would you like to know who I really am? I'm his ex-wife - Jennifer." At this point, Sharon froze. Her eyes widened and she knew that actually this injection is of poison. She was sure of it. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back at Andy, who lay helplessly. Jennifer was still grinning cheekily. Sharon was ready to arrest her still there, but she couldn't risk knowing that in her hand has a dangerous injection. She first had to take this injection in order to save Andy's life.

"No, we can't wait here just like that. The captain is still inside. I'll inform the doctor." Provenza said firmly and stood up, but Andrea took his hand.

"No, Provenza. I think that Sharon was right. Inside, something strange is happening. We can't risk it. Perhaps Andy's life is in danger. We have to wait." she said softly. Provenza shook his head, dissatisfied and sat back. Nicole looked at Andrea with fear and hugged her. She couldn't imagine that her father might lose his life and especially because of her, as she still blames herself.

Sharon stood numb in front of Jennifer. She lurked convenient moment to grab the injection from her hand. Both looked at Andy, then Jennifer showed the injection to Sharon. She walked over to her, grinning. Sharon looked at her with indescribable anger. She just wanted to slap her in the face. Jennifer said quietly, showing injection, "Do you know Sharon, I was ready to kill Andy Flynn until you come and ruin everything. I was ready to get my revenge, but you came and failed my whole plan!" she almost shouted. Sharon hoped that the doctor will enter the room soon.

"Enough Jennifer! I don't want to listen to your bullshit. Give me this injection. I'll not let you kill my husband. Forget it. Moreover, if you don't know, I'm a cop and if I want I can arrest you right here and right now . But I have no courage to do it, knowing that in your hand has a lethal injection. " Sharon said angrily. Jennifer laughed. Although she laughs, she was surprised that Sharon was a cop, just like Andy. But why not? It wasn't so surprising to some extent.

"You're a cop, but I'm stronger than you. In my hand there is injection with which I can kill Andy now. So, and your life is in my hands. He took away my daughter. Because of him now Nicole hates me, but now it's my turn. Now, I'll have my revenge. " she said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and her heart sank at the thought that Jennifer can inject this poison in Andy's system. But no, she couldn't allow such a thing.

"Nicole has always sought motherly love, but you've never been with her. In addition, you cheated on Andy, leaving him with your little daughter completely alone. Now you have no right to want revenge. Nicole hates you as her father . And they're right. You're a monster. I swear. " Sharon said angrily, looking at Andy. Jennifer showed her the injection again. She came to Andy's system, ready to inject it. Sharon looked at her with fear. She immediately had to snatch the injection from her at any cost.

On the other hand, Provenza's patience ended. He felt that they can't wait more that way. Andrea and Nicole were worried too. Provenza looked at his watch, saying nervously, "It'd been last half an hour. We can't wait. I'll call the doctor. We have to see what happens." Andrea nodded and Provenza went to the doctor's office. Nicole looked at her father's room and then to Andrea, asking quietly, "Andrea, will not happen anything wrong, right? Please tell me that everything will be fine." Andrea hushed and wiped her tears.

"Nicole, please, calm down. I assure you that your father will survive. But I worry because no news of Sharon. I hope that everything is fine." she said thoughtfully, but she felt strange. Sharon was still standing in front of Jennifer with fear. She thought how to take the injection from her hand before it's too late. Jennifer grinned and just when she was ready to inject, Sharon pounced on her and grabbed her arm, trying to take the injection. Jennifer was angry that her plan had failed because of _"the cop."_

On the other hand, Provenza and the doctor approached Andy's room. Now led fight between Sharon and Jennifer. Sharon tried to take the injection with all forces while Jennifer was trying to inject the poison into her body. She was ready to do anything to get her revenge. For her her didn't matter who will be dead, knowing that both would suffer for each other if something happens fatal.

Finally, after many battles, Sharon managed to take the injection and at this time, the doctor and Provenza came to the rescue, although they were in terrible shock. Sharon had failed to fulfill her duty as a cop again. She had fought with all her strength, but now she was calm, knowing that Jennifer was arrested. Nicole was still in shock. She couldn't believe that her mother has been received in this way, but she was calm. The doctor had examined Andy. Yes, he was still in a coma, but at least there was no danger to his life.

Several hours later, Sharon sat with Andrea in the waiting room while Provenza and Nicole decided to go for coffee. Andrea squeezed her shoulder, saying quietly, "Well done Sharon. You succeeded again. You saved Andy's life. If Andy had known he would be very happy." Sharon looked at her and sighed wearily, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I couldn't let this woman to kill my husband. Now I'm more relaxed, but not completely. While Andy doesn't come out of the coma, I'll not be calm. You know, Andrea, it's been only 24 hours, but if passed 24 years. I can't put into words how I feel right now. As if my life has lost meaning, but my life has no meaning without Andy. I can't live without him. I miss his encouraging words and smiles. " she admitted sadly, almost deplorable. Andrea nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I'm convinced Sharon. But see, Andy will be fine. He'll survive." Sharon smiled slightly and at this point, Provenza and Nicole returned to them. Provenza handed a cup of coffee to Sharon, saying softly, "Captain, I just talked to Rusty. He told me that you must go home immediately. Anna has a temperature." Sharon immediately panicked and handed the cup back to him.

"What? My daughter has a temperature? Oh, my God. "

"Yes, Captain, we'll be here. The children need you. Don't worry. If we learn something new about Andy's condition, we'll notify you immediately. Let Rusty will not be alone." Provenza said encouragingly. Sharon nodded slightly. She immediately went to the exit while Provenza sat beside Andrea and Nicole. Nicole took a deep breath and leaned back.

"I hope that Anna will feel better." Andrea squeezed her shoulder with a smile and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure it's mild cold." A few minutes later, Sharon was already home. While Rusty took care of Nicholas, Sharon did everything possible to allow Anna to feel better. Her temperature was high, but Sharon was convinced that with some medications she'll be fine. She smiled slightly at her daughter and kissed her forehead gently. Anna took her hand.

"Mom, where's Daddy?" the little girl asked quietly, almost without force. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat. It was the most difficult issue for her. She didn't know how to hide the truth. She knew that Anna will not stop asking questions.

"Look, honey. Your father has an important job, I told you that he'll come back quickly. Believe me, he'll come back." Sharon assured with a slight smile and stroked her hair. Rusty came with a smile to his mother, with Nicholas in his arms. Sharon smiled softly and took her son in her arms, kissing him gently. Nicholas also was crying, but Sharon was grateful that at least he's small and doesn't understand anything about his father.

"Mom, if you're tired, I ...-" Rusty began, but Sharon stopped him.

"No, honey, I can handle it. Anna is already feeling better and soon I'll feed Nicholas. Can you bring me the pacifier from the nursery?" she asked softly. Rusty nodded and went into the nursery to take the pacifier. After Anna had felt better and Sharon was fed Nicholas, she was back in the hospital, where there was still no news from Andy. She was filled with indescribable fear. But she believe that Andy will survive. He was strong, he could survive. He had this chance. Sharon was sitting in his room. She felt calm with him. Although he was in a coma, she believed that he heard her. She squeezed his hand, looking at him with a smile.

"Andy, we experienced terrible moments. If I hadn't come in time, your life could be in danger. You're right. Your ex-wife is a real devil. She was ready to kill you for her revenge, but fortunately there is no danger and she is arrested. Don't worry. I'm convinced that you'll survive. You can, Andy. I know you can hear me. Please, I beg you. Go back. Today Anna asked for you again. I don't know how to hide truth. Your kids need you. Go back. " she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

At this point, Andy squeezed her hand. He'd reacted to her words. Sharon immediately looked at him and saw that he'd opened his eyes. She was already convinced that Andy came out of the coma. She looked at their hands.

"Andy, can you hear me? Andy, are you okay? Give me a sign. Tell me. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand once more, please." She looked at him imploringly. Andy again squeezed her hand, giving her another sign that he has come out of the coma. Sharon's heart was filled with joy. Andy was out of the coma. He'd come back to life for her and their children. She was already convinced that everything will be okay from now on...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Sharon couldn't describe her joy, the moment in which Andy had opened his eyes. As if her heart had started to beat faster, as if her life had gained a new meaning. The doctor was immediately examined and Andy had said that he'd already come out of the coma and that he would recover gradually. Everyone was very happy, especially Nicole, who blamed herself for her father's condition. While all were in the waiting room, Sharon had decided to be with Andy little more private. She squeezed his hand and smiled gently.

Andy slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with the same smile. His eyes glowed with love, seeing Sharon next to him. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. She sighed with relief. Andy had already come out from the coma and henceforth everything would be all right. Andy frowned slightly, feeling the pain around his neck. Sharon again panicked and stood up, wanting to call the doctor, but he stopped her.

"Andy, are you okay? Do you want me to call the doctor?" Sharon immediately asked anxiously. Andy shook his head, answering softly, "Calm down, Sharon. It can't get worse than that. The only thing I remember is that I'd boarded the plane and wanted to come to LA soon. But I don't remember anything else." Sharon looked at him with a sad look and stroked his face.

"Don't worry, Andy. It's okay. You suffered a slight accident and you were in a coma for 24 hours. Furthermore, your ex-wife Jennifer came here secretly, wanting to inject poison into your system, but fortunately we arrested her in time. Now we have no problems. " she assured him. Andy's eyes widened upon hearing this. He just couldn't believe that Jennifer can get here.

"My God! I can't believe that Jennifer has come here to kill me. Oh, I guess how felt Nicole." Andy said, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Sharon wiped his tears and hushed quietly, saying "Andy, you're right. Nicole felt very bad, even she blamed herself for your condition as I told her that this isn't true, she continued to think so." Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took her hand, looking at her pleadingly.

"Sharon, please. I need to talk to my daughter." Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"But, Andy, the doctor told you that you need a break. You can talk to her later. She'll always be here with you." she tried to dissuade him, but Andy insisted. Finally, Sharon agreed and called Nicole. While father and daughter wanted to be alone, Sharon sat in the waiting room with Andrea and Provenza. Provenza was brought coffee for them as always.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that Andy is well and came out of the coma. We're experiencing nightmarish hours." he said and sighed wearily, leaning back. Sharon nodded slightly.

"You're right, Lieutenant. I thought that our end came and a miracle happened. The moment he opened his eyes, I felt so happy ..." she admitted. Andrea smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Rusty was also delighted when I told him. He and the kids can't wait you to get home." Sharon smiled contentedly drinking her coffee. On the other hand, Andy and Nicole had a tough conversation.

"Nicole, Sharon told me everything. Honey, I can't believe that you're blaming yourself for my state. You very well know that this accident is not your fault." Andy tried to reassure her daughter, but it is not quite easy. Nicole took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Dad, I'm guilty. If I did not told you about my mother, you wouldn't go to Las Vegas and it would never happen. Punish me. Because of me, you could lose your life." she said softly crying. Andy hushed and held out his hand to wipe her tears.

"Nicole, look, I'm your father. I love you very much and I'll always be there as before. I know you blame yourself, but I'm fine and you don't have guilt. You've done nothing wrong. Promise me that you'll not think so. Please. " he asked, looking at her pleadingly. Nicole nodded and hugged him tight. Her father was right. Her mother was the one who was guilty and was now arrested. She also as Sharon believed that their problems are over. But if it really was so?

Several hours later, Sharon was home to change her clothes. She decided to talk to Rusty, while the children sleep. He sat next to his mother and she kissed him tenderly on the cheek with a smile.

"Mom, I feel very happy that Andy's fine. I can't wait he to return home. In addition, Anna is very excited for the upcoming Christmas holidays." he said softly with a smile. Sharon smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm convinced, especially Anna. She asked about Andy, right?" Rusty nodded and shrugged. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"I don't know what to tell her. Andy needs to fully recover and he should be in the hospital for several weeks. At least the doctor said so. But you see? Her biological father is Jack, but she is so well with Andy. They have different relationship. Very strong. Andy loves Anna as his daughter and Anna loves him as her father. It's weird, right? " she said quietly, thoughtfully and looked at Rusty. Rusty sighed and shook his head.

"No Mom, this isn't strange. I remember the day in which he accepted Anna's paternity. This was really strange. He'd taken a child who isn't his. However, he was a real father for her and for me too. He was a good father figure in my life and it will be so, I'm sure. Andy will always be with us. Especially with Anna, they really have a different relationship. This is love between father and daughter. Nothing more. " he said quietly. Sharon smiled softly and hugged her son tightly.

"You're right, Rusty. I am also grateful that Andy is in my life. I feel relaxed, knowing that he's up to me. It's indescribable feeling. I just can't express in words." Sharon said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. On the other hand, Provenza was with Andy. He was happy that his friend is well and will be, as before. The whole team were also very happy and wanted to visit Andy soon.

"Well, Andy, what do you feel when you were in a coma?" Provenza asked concerned and curious at the same time. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged, answering softly, "I have no idea Provenza. I don't remember anything." Provenza nodded and shook his hand.

"Forget it. Whatever happens, it is important that you're already with us. You can't imagine how we felt. When I announced the good news, the whole team wanted to celebrate." he said, grinning. Andy smiled slightly and nodded.

"I guess. Incidentally, I didn't want to worry Sharon with these issues, but ... How are my children?" he asked with a sad look. Provenza smiled.

"Don't worry, the kids are fine. Unless if we exclude, that Anna had a slight temperature." Andy suddenly panicked.

"What? How's my daughter now?" he asked heatedly. Provenza shushed.

"Don't worry. She's already well, but she asks about you constantly. Sharon doesn't know what lie to tell her. She knows that Anna is a smart kid and can understand the truth, so she's trying to hide anything. You know." Provenza said and shook his head. Andy sighed with relief.

"That's good. I hope I can recover before Christmas. Anna is very excited and this is the first Christmas celebration for my son Nicholas. I don't want to miss those happy moments with my children and my wife." he admitted, sitting back idly. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be fine." On the other hand, Nicole and Andrea sat in the waiting room together. Nicole's phone was ringing constantly but she didn't answer. Andrea looked at her confusedly and questioningly.

"Nicole, what happens? Your phone is ringing but you don't answer. What's the problem?" Andrea asked anxiously. Nicole sighed and replied, "I don't want to answer. David calls me constantly." Andrea's eyes widened.

"David? But, Nicole. You can try to talk to him. You can give him another chance." Andrea said reliable, but Nicole was determined.

"I can't Andrea. I'll not give him a second chance. Everything between us is over. We're divorced. There is no turning back." she said firmly. Andrea sighed and shook her head.

In the evening, Sharon and Andy were together again. Andy felt better, and that made Sharon feel good too. She sat next to him and they looked at each other with a smile a few minutes. She squeezed his hand.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly and concerned. Andy smiled and replied quietly, "Better. But I feel much better and relaxed when you're with me." Sharon chuckled slightly.

"I'm sure. You know, today David called Nicole. I think they still love each other but are rather stubborn. They may have another chance together." she said thoughtfully. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back.

"I don't know, Sharon. They're divorced and also don't want my daughter to suffer. I respect her decision. I know they were married with great love, but ... I don't know, let Nicole to decide. This is her life. " he said firmly. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"You're right, we shouldn't talk for their lives. You know, I'm convinced that our love will be eternal. I love you." she said quietly and approached him. Andy smiled and kissed her gently, saying softly, "I love you too."

 _A few weeks later ..._

 _December 24_

Christmas had arrived. Andy was feeling much better and he was grateful that he can be with his family during these holidays. He was holding Nicholas in his arms, and Anna showed him her Christmas decorations, while Sharon, Rusty and Nicole were preparing a special cake. Andy felt calm in the company of his children. Sharon looked at them with a smile. She was also grateful that these terrible days were gone. She hoped that they'll have no more problems and that they'll have only happy moments together from now on.

"Daddy, do you like these decorations?" Anna asked with a smile. Andy smiled softly and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"They're wonderful honey. I'm convinced that you can be a great designer." he said dreamily, wanting Anna to be a designer. But Anna wasn't unanimous. Although she was still small, she was really smart.

"No daddy, I'll be like you. A cop." the little girl said with a grin. Sharon laughed, listening to her small daughter. She joined them, leaving Nicole and Rusty to finish the cake. She knelt in front of Anna with a smile, saying, "Honey, you want to be a cop? But you have to learn a lot about and you have to learn to fight with bad people. And it's quite difficult, honestly." Anna pouted.

"As to be difficult, I want to be like you and Dad." she said firmly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile. Sharon took Anna in her arms.

"And our cake is ready." Nicole said proudly. Rusty grinned and added, "Yes. We're experts in the kitchen thanks to Andy. Let's try together." Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile.

"Well, let's try the cake of our experts." Andy said with a grin, holding Nicholas in his arms. While all went to the kitchen, someone knocked on the door. Sharon decided to check who is, and headed for the door cautiously, not knowing that another problem was coming behind that door. Suddenly, her eyes widened seeing Mrs. Madison Raydor - Jack's mother. She looked at her sternly, though he blamed her for her son's death. Andy, Nicole and Rusty still didn't understand anything until Sharon went through different emotions. She didn't know what to say at this time.

"Mrs. Madison, what are you doing here?" Sharon managed to ask strictly, finally. Madison looked at her with anger and then looked at Anna. She immediately recognized her granddaughter. Jack's daughter.

"I came to take what belongs to me Sharon. I came to take my granddaughter, Anna."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Sharon stood frozen in surprise before Madison Raydor. She couldn't understand why she's here before her home after so many years. While Sharon was numb, Andy looked at her carefully, holding Nicholas in his arms and Nicole and Rusty looked at each other confused. Madison looked with anger at Sharon. She'd come to take her granddaughter Anna at any cost. She believed that after her father's death, she can't live with an unknown man.

Sharon took a deep breath and finally said, "Nicole, Rusty ... Take Anna and Nicholas in the nursery. We need to talk in private. " They agreed and went into the nursery with the children. Andy still didn't understand what was happening. His head was full of questions that have no answer. He looked back at Sharon, who was pale.

"Sharon, can you tell me what's going on here? You look pale. Who is this woman?" he asked, more confused than ever. Sharon didn't know what to say. Madoson smiled slyly and said "I can tell you. It seems that your wife can't, but I don't think your question is difficult. I am Madison Rajdor. Jack's mother and Anna's grandmother as Emily and Ricky." Andy's eyes suddenly widened. He couldn't believe it.

"Why are you here Maddison?" Sharon asked sternly. Madison went inside without invitation. She looked around and replied, "I think you know why Sharon. I'm here to take Anna. My son's daughter. I can't let my granddaughter to live with a stranger." Sharon's eyes were filled with anger, while Andy wanted to throw out that damn woman. But yes. She was Jack's mother.

"Madison, I think you're wrong. Anna is my daughter, and you have no rights over her. She's just your granddaughter, nothing more. Jack's dead and her rights and custody's mine. You have no right to come to my home to doing scandals. " Sharon yelled. Andy squeezed her shoulder and walked to the other woman.

"Mrs. Raydor, Please, go away. Anna is my daughter and I took her paternity. Yes, it's true. You're her grandmother, but you have no right to take her from her mother." he said firmly. Madison laughed insolently.

"So what? You think I'd let my granddaughter to live with an unknown man? No, you're wrong. I'll not allow it. I came to see my granddaughter and take her with me in New York. She'll be better there, with Emily and Ricky. " Madison said angrily. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and grabbed her arm, causing her pain.

"Listen to me well. I'll not let you ruin my daughter's life. You very well know that just you fail the lives of Emily and Ricky. You've never been a good grandmother to my children. Now what happens? Why you're so interested by Anna? What's your purpose? " she asked heatedly. Madison pulled back.

"Stop Sharon. I don't want to listen to nonsense. I'll not budge before taking my granddaughter." she said firmly with anger. Sharon stood before her, looking at her with anger. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty didn't know what was happening in the living room. Fortunately, now Nicholas and Anna slept. Rusty took a deep breath wondering, "Nicole, what do you think? Who is this woman?" Nicole shrugged.

"I have no idea Rusty. But there is a big fight, I'm sure." Rusty looked at Anna and asked again confused, "Nicole, the woman said she had come to take Anna?" Nicole nodded slightly.

"Yes, she said that. But I can't figure out who is this woman and why she wants to take Anna. I don't know what's happening here." she said, frowning. Incidentally, the dispute between Sharon and Madison continued and grew more and more. Sharon didn't know what to do. She tried to calm the situation before Anna came to them. She couldn't allow Madison to talk nonsense to her little daughter. Andy, however, was ready to throw her out now. He even wanted to arrest her. But he knew that Sharon will not let him.

"Emily and Ricky know you're here?" Sharon asked sternly. Madison turned her head, saying, "No, I didn't have time to tell them, but I'm sure they'll be happy to be with their sister. But whatever happens, I'll not let my granddaughter to live with a stranger!" Andy wanted to say something, but Sharon stopped him.

"Madison, Andy is no stranger. Moreover, he is Anna's father and he has rights over her, which you don't. And you will never have. If you want, you can see Anna, but I'll never let you take her, never! " she shouted heatedly. Madison was filled with more anger. Suddenly Anna ran at them, which surprised Sharon. Nicole came after her.

"Sharon, Dad, I'm sorry. I wanted to stop her, but she ...- ''

"Nicole, no problem. We'll deal with." Andy said immediately. Nicole looked at the _strange_ woman and returned to Rusty. She sat beside him as Rusty looked at her confused, holding Nicholas in his arms.

"Well, what's happening?" he asked immediately. Nicole sighed and replied quietly, "I don't know Rusty, but I think she's Anna's grandmother. She'd come to take Anna." Rusty's eyes widened. He fell into shock. He couldn't believe too, that their problems never end. After Jack, now his mother was a problem. Madison knelt before Anna with a smile. Her eyes filled with tears, looking at her granddaughter. Jack's daughter. The last memory of her son. She kissed her cheek and stroked her hair gently. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. They were powerless, they couldn't do anything.

"Anna, you're so beautiful. As your sister Emily. You're so much like your father. I know you don't know me." she said softly. The little girl shook her head and looked at her mother.

"I don't know. Who are you?" Anna asked, confused. Madison bit her lip, answering softly, "I am your grandmother. My name is Madison. You're gorgeous." Anna shrugged and went to her mother. Sharon took Anna in her arms. Madison sighed wearily and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy smiled slightly and kissed Anna's cheek. At this point, Madison was filled with more anger. She couldn't believe that her granddaughter called _"Dad"_ another man. No, it was simply impossible for her. She came to them.

"Anna, you know who is your father, right?" she asked brazenly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger. Anna nodded and showed Andy saying with a smile, "I have the best father in the world." Madison smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Oh, my dear. I can't believe that you don't know the truth. He's not your biological father. Your father is Jack Raydor. Unfortunately, he is no longer among us, but he'll always protect you from heaven. Trust me . " Anna wept with anger, saying that Andy is her father. Now Sharon didn't know how to calm her daughter. Andy immediately took Anna in his arms and went to Nicole and Rusty. Sharon stood in front of Madison.

"Well done. You did great. Now Anna again remembered everything. Now she's crying again, great. You know, only now I understand who failed Jack. Just you. You can't be neither mother nor grandmother. Get out Madison, don't you dare coming here more. Don't forget that you stand in front of a cop. If I want I can even arrest you. Even I can blame you. Now, get out!" Sharon yelled loudly.

Madison took her purse and said, smiling slyly, "You'll see Sharon. I'll not leave it like that. I'll take what belongs to me. At all costs. I'll take Anna and you never see her." She walked away and Sharon closed the door tightly and tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was anger, not sadness. On the other hand, Andy tried to reassure his daughter.

"Anna, please don't cry. I'm here with you. Your father will always be here with you, whatever happens." he said quietly, trying to calm her. Anna pouted.

"No! This woman said that you're not my father. You're not my father." the little girl said, crying. Andy shushed softly and hugged her comfortingly.

"Anna, this isn't true. You know, the important thing is that we love each other and our relationship is very strong. You're my daughter and nobody can change that, nobody." he said softly with a slight smile, wiping her tears. Anna kissed him on the cheek and snuggled against him.

"Dad, please. Don't leave me." Andy kissed her forehead, saying, "Never. I'll always be with you." Sharon sat on the couch, crying. Nicole and Rusty watched her from afar. They didn't want to worry her right now. Maybe she needed to be alone. Hearing that Nicholas cry, Rusty went to the nursery. Nicole decided to go to her father and Anna. She smiled contentedly, seeing that her little sister's sleeping peacefully. Andy came up to her and squeezed her shoulder. They came out of the room.

"Dad, what happens now? Is this woman really ..." Andy stopped her immediately, saying, "No, Nicole. Don't say that. You know that the grandmother has no right to take the child from her mother. Besides, I and Sharon will never allow such a thing. " Nicole nodded and went into the nursery to Rusty while Andy went to the living room. His heart seemed to stop seeing that Sharon's crying helplessly. He immediately sat down beside her and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, what's happening? Why are you crying? Everything will be fine." he assured her. Sharon looked into his brown eyes and shook her head.

"No, Andy. Nothing will be fine. I think all our problems already end really, but now Madison appeared and ruined everything." she sobbed. Andy shushed softly, wiping her tears.

"Sharon, you know very well that she has no rights. Calm down. In addition, we'll do our best to protect our daughter from this woman. Trust me. Absolutely everything." he said and smiled encouragingly. Sharon nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Andy. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me." Andy kissed her forehead, saying quietly, "Everything will be fine." Tonight, Sharon couldn't sleep. She just thought of Anna. She decided to go to her daughter and was careful not to wake Andy. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the nursery. She immediately kissed her son on the cheek, then sat beside her daughter and stroked her hair gently. She just couldn't believe that Anna must suffer so much at this age. First it was Jack and now his mother. Sharon felt like a maze from which can't escape.

"Anna, whatever happens, Andy is your father. No one can change that, believe me. We'll be happy together, very soon. We just need a little time, that's all. I know how excited you are for Christmas, but don't worry. Neither I nor your father will not let anything happen unpleasant. I promise you. " she said softly, kissed her daughter and left the room.

The next day, Nicole and Rusty had taken Anna to school, while Sharon and Andy were working. Andy felt totally fine to work as before. It was lunchtime. Sharon spoke with Andrea in her office while Andy explained everything to his best friend, Provenza.

"Can you believe Andrea? This woman had the courage to come to my house to talk these nonsense!" Sharon said heatedly.

"Sharon, calm down. You're Anna's mother. She has no right to take your daughter. She's just her grandmother, that's all. In addition, you should be careful. Such people are capable of anything." Andrea said thoughtfully. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"That's why I'm afraid."

"Your problems will never end." Provenza said and sighed. Andy shrugged and leaned back, saying, "I know Provenza. But I worry about Sharon. She thinks that Madison can do everything possible to take Anna, although she has no rights. I don't know, but I feel tired of these problems. First, Jack and his mother now. " Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Take it easy, I'm sure everything will be fine, whatever happens." Andy really wanted to believe his words, but it wasn't so easy.

In the evening, Sharon and Andy were in the office, ready to go to take Anna from school. Sharon took a deep breath, looked at her watch her and took her coat. Andy looked at her carefully, asking, "Are you okay?" Sharon shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know, Andy. Just say that my problems ended and another began. I feel terrible." she admitted with a sad look. Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll see, everything will be all right. Let's go." Sharon nodded slightly, but right now, Nicole called her.

"Hello, Nicole? What's happening?" she asked immediately.

"Sharon just ... Madison took Anna from school and disappeared from our sight." she said, crying. Sharon fell into shock.

"What? How is that possible?" Sharon shouted with fear.

"Sharon, it happened very quickly. I and Rusty were at school and suddenly we saw Madison and Anna to get on a taxi. They immediately disappeared from our sight." she said quickly. Sharon hung up and swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked at Andy, who looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, you're scaring me. What's going on?" he asked, worried.

"Madison took Anna from school."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Sharon was shaking with fear. She threw her phone on her desk with anger. Andy tried to reassure her, but he knew that this wouldn't be possible. Madison had taken Anna and they didn't know where they are. But he really didn't understand how older woman can _"kidnap"_ a child. His head was full of questions. Sharon was crying helplessly. Andy hushed quietly and stood before her, wiping her tears.

But Sharon couldn't relax. Yes, she knew that Madison is pretty old, but she was willing to do anything to embitter her life. She knew that. She sat on her desk and took shallow breaths to calm herself. Now they waited for Nicole and Rusty to understand the details. Andy sat down beside her and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. We've already informed Provenza and the rest of the team. We'll find our daughter, I assure you. At any cost, just don't cry." he said encouragingly. Sharon turned her head and bit her lip.

"No, Andy. I can't calm down. I can't understand how Madison has managed to take my daughter so easily. Only we had the right to take her from school. I don't know how it happened something like this." she sobbed. Andy looked at her confused.

"Yes, Sharon. You're right, but I have more interesting question. Madison is an old woman. As far as I saw, she walks very slowly. She's just old. I can't understand how she take Anna so quickly. Isn't that strange? " he asked thoughtfully. Sharon nodded and sighed.

"Yes, it is rather odd for a woman of her age. She is 85 years old. I don't know, I don't know anything." she said angrily. Andy looked at his watch. His heart seemed about to stop not knowing where's his daughter. Whatever happens, Anna was his daughter. A few minutes later, Nicole arrived to them breathlessly. Andy looked at his daughter carefully and handed her a glass of water to calm down, but Nicole felt guilty again and she felt that she couldn't relax. Sharon stood before her, crying.

"Nicole what's happening? How Madison managed to take Anna? She is 85 years old. She can't do it without help." she said heatedly. Nicole took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Sharon, she wasn't alone. Me and Rusty saw a young woman. She was your age." she said immediately. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise. Andy went to his daughter, asking, "Nicole, where is Rusty? And who was this woman with Madison? Did you see her?"

"No, Dad. They got into a car and drove off. Neither I nor Rusty couldn't understand who was this woman. Now Rusty's at home with Nicholas. I'm so sorry." Nicole said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She felt guilty. Sharon approached her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Nicole, don't cry. Rusty is home, we look for Anna. Don't leave him alone. He needs you. Besides, don't worry. You're not guilty." she said softly. Nicole nodded and hugged her, then left. Sharon looked at Andy, who calls Provenza.

"What are you doing?" she asked immediately. Andy looked at her and replied, "I'll inform Provenza about the woman with Madison. We must find Anna, as quickly as possible. We can't leave it like that." Sharon nodded and sat on her desk. She closed her eyes for a moment and put her hands on her, begging her daughter to be well. The seconds were like minutes, minutes like hours and hours like years. Provenza and the rest of the team looked for Anna almost three hours and still hadn't found any trace. They were worried about the little girl. That Madison has accomplice, made them afraid.

Sharon and Andy were still in the office, even Andy begs Sharon to go home. Sharon insisted that she wouldn't go without her daughter. Andy felt more helpless than ever. He didn't know what to do. But they really had to find Anna and Madison as soon as possible. It had been a few more hours. Sharon's eyes were red from crying. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty were with Nicholas in the nursery. Rusty looked at her carefully. She was crying and that made him feel bad.

"Hey, Nicole. Please don't cry. I'm sure that the team and Andy will find Anna at any moment." He tried to calm her, but she couldn't. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Rusty, I'm guilty. I could take Anna before Madison and that woman to got in that car." she said, crying. Rusty hushed and squeezed her shoulder.

"Nicole, don't talk nonsense. You're not guilty. We couldn't manage to take Anna, they already got into that car. Calm down. I also worry about my sister, but we have no choice but to wait for news. I know, it's difficult. But it's the truth. " he said sadly. Nicole sighed wearily and looked at Nicholas, who also didn't seem calm. Perhaps he felt his sister's absence.

Andy sat against Sharon, seeing that she was asleep in her chair, somehow. He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. He was beginning to lose hope. _"Where are you Anna? I have to find you before it is too late. You're my daughter. I promise you that I'll find you, my dear."_ he murmured softly, and stopped seeing that Sharon opened her eyes. She looked around and almost shouted, "Anna!" Andy immediately hugged her comfortingly. Sharon wept heavily on his shoulder. The fact that they can't find Anna, made her mad.

"Andy, where's my daughter? Lieutenant Provenza didn't call?" she asked softly crying. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"No, Sharon. Still we can't find neither Anna nor Madison. No news, but don't worry. The team is looking for her without stopping. We'll find her soon." He said reliable but Sharon no longer believed anything.

"How can you tell me to calm down? I'll not calm down before I find my daughter. I can't Andy. I want to find my daughter at any cost. I'll not stop until we find her." she said angrily and firmly. Andy sighed and shook his head, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, I also worry about my daughter. I want to find her more than anything. But at the moment we're helpless. What do you want? We seek her for hours and still no news. I told you that we'll find her at any cost but you keep saying the same things. I'm tired! " he shouted angrily. He was already steamed. Sharon looked at him with indescribable coldness.

"You're right. She's not your daughter. You don't show attention because you're not her biological father!" Sharon yelled loudly and then wanted to return her words back, but it wasn't possible. Andy closed his eyes for a moment with pain. He couldn't believe that Sharon tells him so. He loved Anna as his daughter, as Nicole. He couldn't believe she'd said similar things. His heart was torn into a thousand pieces.

"Sharon, I can't believe that just you're telling me these things. You know very well that I love Anna as my daughter. I love Anna as Nicole. I never made any difference between my children. I can't believe that you're telling me these words. No, it's not possible. I accepted Anna's paternity, although I wouldn't do this to anyone. But I did it for Anna. Sharon, she's my daughter. That I'm not her biological father, doesn't mean anything. It is not only important the blood relationship. The feelings are important too. " he said softly and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Sharon looked at him sadly and said softly crying, "Andy, I didn't mean that. I don't know, I just dropped my nerves. Please don't get me wrong." She looked at him imploringly. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head. His eyes filled with tears. His heart was already wounded. He wasn't sure if he can forgive that. He came out of her office without saying a word, leaving her to look into the void. A few minutes later, Andrea had come to her for support. Now, Sharon was crying on her shoulder, explaining everything.

"I don't know what to do Andrea. I feel terrible. I didn't want to say these words to Andy, but just at one point I dropped my nerves." she said, weeping. Andrea shushed quietly and shook her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. Everything will be all right. We're tense because of Anna. But I am convinced that we'll find her soon." she encouraged. Sharon nodded and sighed wearily. Andy spoke with Provenza on the phone, near the interview room.

"Is there any news Provenza?" he asked anxiously. Provenza cleared his throat and replied, "Unfortunately, Flynn. There is still no news, neither from Anna nor Madison. But don't worry, we continue to look for her. I'll call you as soon as I learn something new." Andy sighed wearily.

"Ok. But please Provenza, find Anna as soon as possible." they closed the phone. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets. Sharon's words still ringing in his ears. He still couldn't believe she'd said such things. He loved Anna so much that he couldn't describe his love for his daughter. For him there was no difference between Nicole, Anna and Nicholas. He loved his children, whatever happens.

On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty waited for news, but they aren't coming. They also lost hope that they'll find Anna quickly. They are afraid of the worst - that Madison could disappear with Anna. Nicole's hands were shaking, Rusty looked at her carefully and sat next to her asking, "Nicole, are you okay?" She shook her head and bit her lip.

"No, I'm not fine. I'm worried about my sister. I want to find Anna as soon as possible. I hate myself I wasn't able to take her on time." Rusty rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and looked at her sternly.

"Enough Nicole. I told you it's not your fault. Stop talking nonsense." Nicole frowned slightly and sat back, looking at the clock. Sharon was sitting in her office all alone while Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully. They couldn't talk to each other after these harsh words. Andy took a deep breath and looked at Sharon. She also looked at him. The coldness between them grew, as their conflict. Sharon felt tired of all these problems. She couldn't find a way out, as much as she wants.

On the other hand, Madison was in New York along with Anna. The little girl was crying constantly, saying she wanted her mother and her father. But Madison was heartless. She was even worse than her son, Jack. She was ready to do anything to embitter Sharon's life. Emily and Ricky still didn't know that their grandmother's in New York, along with their sister, hiding from their mother, which was plunged into sadness. But if they knew the truth, they never would have allowed it to their grandmother.

Madison was in the unknown woman's home for Sharon and Andy. Anna felt fear and was crying constantly, helplessly. She needed her mother and her father and her siblings. But unfortunately, at the moment no one was beside her. She looked at _'her grandmother'_ pleadingly, crying. Madison crouched close to her with a smile and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry, my dear. Soon I, you, Emily and Ricky will be very happy here in New York. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Anna pouted.

"You said you're my grandmother. Well, please, then I want to see Mom and Dad, please." Madison was filled with anger.

"No dear, from now you'll not see neither your mother nor _that_ man. Now we'll be just you and me. We'll be a happy family with your sister Emily and your brother Ricky." she said with a grin. Anna continued to cry loudly.

Sharon and Andy felt great sorrow, not knowing where's their daughter. They felt more helpless than ever. On the other hand, Emily and Ricky already knew about their grandmother's terrible plans. They couldn't believe that their grandmother was capable of such a thing. Now secretly, Emily had decided to inform her mother while Ricky was trying to distract Madison.

Suddenly, Sharon's phone rang. She was surprised seeing that it was her daughter Emily and immediately replied, "Hello, Emily. You can't believe what happened. ''

"Mom, calm down. Me and Ricky know everything. Mom, please. You and Andy should come to New York necessarily. Our grandmother is here, along with Anna."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Your grandmother is in New York with Anna?" Sharon asked heatedly immediately. The fact that she has a sign of her daughter made her feel more relaxed, but not quite. She knew that she would be relaxed only when they find Anna. Andy had heard her cries and had rushed into her office, looking at her carefully.

"Emily, tell me, your sister's with you?" Sharon asked again.

"No Mom, me and Ricky learned only now. She's in New York, but she isn't with us. Mom, please. You and Andy should come to New York immediately. Come on, Anna needs you." Emily said quickly. They closed the phone and Sharon met Andy's gaze.

"Sharon, what's happening? What did say Emily?" he asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath answering, "Andy, we must go to New York right now. Madison and Anna were there. Andy, our daughter needs us. At least now we know where she is. Please, let's leave now." Andy nodded and grabbed his phone.

"We'll leave immediately but I must inform Provenza and the team. They also need to be there." he said quickly. The fact that he knows where's Anna made him feel much calmer. He finally had a chance to find his little daughter. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty also felt more relaxed, hopeful when they had heard the news. Rusty was holding Nicholas in his arms, while Nicole paced around the room nervously. Definitely, the waiting was killing her. Rusty looked at her carefully and sighed.

"Nicole, sit down now. I have a headache because of you." He frowned slightly. Nicole took a deep breath, shook her head and sat next to him, looking at Nicholas. She looked at her watch, saying, "I hope that they will be able to find Anna on time. Also Madison and her accomplice." Rusty shrugged, adding, "I have no idea who is this woman. Who can be an accomplice to such a thing? It's pretty interesting." Nicole nodded slightly.

"You're right. Madison is 85 years old and she's pretty smart. She would never have been able to take Anna without help. But at least we know where they are. Finally we have some hope. I'm glad that Emily was called immediately and uncovered her grandmother. " she said firmly. Rusty looked at Nicholas, then went into the other room for his pacifier.

Sharon and Andy already traveled to New York as the rest of the team. Sharon had spoken with her daughter Emily before about 1 hour. She'd told her that her grandmother enter into an unfamiliar building, along with a woman with blond hair. This was surprised Sharon. This means that Madison's accomplice has blond hair. But who could it be? Who would help her to kidnap innocent child? Her head was full of unanswered questions.

Andy looked at Sharon asking, "Are you okay?" She sighed wearily and shook her head, answering softly, "I don't know Andy. I feel a little more relaxed, knowing that my daughter is in New York. But what worries me is completely different. Madison has an accomplice with blond hair. But who could it be? Who can help her kidnap innocent child? " Andy shushed softly and hugged her comfortingly.

"Calm down, Sharon. Whatever happens we'll find our daughter. Trust me." he encouraged. Although he didn't intend to speak to her after her serious allegations, he felt that he couldn't just stop talking to her. He had and needed. In fact, he was slightly hurt by these words. He really loved Anna as his daughter. But for some reason, as if everyone doubted him.

After several long hours, all had arrived in New York. Emily explained everything to Lieutenant Provenza, while Sharon and Andy arrived at the site now. They knew that Madison and Anna have entered into this building in front of which they are now. Sharon looked around. She'd never been here. Andy looked up at the building and saw that the door was open.

"Sharon, the door is open. We can go into the building and thus will find the apartment in which they are now." he said quietly, showing her the open door. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"No, Andy. I don't think so. First we need to learn exactly in which apartment they are. But maybe Emily knows something." she immediately went to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Emily, you see where went your grandmother and your sister? I mean, in which apartment they're now?" she asked heatedly. Emily sighed and shook her head, answering "No Mom. I couldn't understand. My grandmother was with another woman with her. She had blond hair. Fortunately they're not saw me. Now Ricky is trying to find out in which flat they are. Calm down, we'll find our sister. Anna will be well. "Sharon smiled slightly and bit her lip.

"Emily, thank you. You called just in time. We were on the verge of losing hope, but finally we'll find Anna." Andy said grateful. Emily took his hand with a smile.

"Of course, Andy. Anna is my sister. I never would have imagined that my grandmother would do such a thing, honestly. I'm still in shock. I can't believe that she took Anna from school and I can't believe she has accomplice. " Emily said sadly. Sharon hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Honey, calm down. Everyone should be calm and have to find your sister as soon as possible." she said encouragingly. Emily nodded slightly as Andy approached Provenza, askin, "Any news?"

"None. We're trying to find their place through her phone, but still can't find." Provenza replied, looking at his laptop. Andy sighed wearily.

"Provenza, we must find my daughter at any cost. I can't stay a minute longer. We know that they're in this building. Why then, we can't find in the apartment in which are they?" he almost shouted. Provenza rolled his eyes, sighed dissatisfied. Andy felt that he'd already lost his temper. The fact that he knew the place, but not the apartment in which is his daughter, made him mad.

Suddenly they saw Ricky, who ran to his mother and his sister Emily, breathlessly. Sharon looked at her son and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ricky, what's wrong? You look tired." Sharon noted immediately. Ricky took a deep breath, answering softly, "Mom, I knew in which apartment are my grandmother and my sister." Sharon's eyes widened. She stood before her eldest son, waiting for information.

"They are on the fifth floor, apartment number 35." he said quickly. Provenza and the rest of the team immediately triggered their plan, while Sharon, Andy, Emily and Ricky went hiding in the building. They had to be cautious. Madison was capable of anything, even her age. But she still had an accomplice. It was another kind of threat to them because they didn't know who this woman is.

On the other hand, Anna was still crying helplessly, while Madison was smiling slyly, believing that she'd carried out her plan against Sharon. She felt even proud of her act. The blonde was in the other room. Actually, it was her apartment. Madison knelt in front of her granddaughter, smiling and stroking her hair.

"Anna, stop crying. From now on, you and I will live together. Your mother and your father will never find us, don't worry." she said softly. Anna frowned angrily crying.

"You're bad. You say you're my grandmother, but it can't be true. You took me by Mom and Dad. I want to see them, please." the little girl prayed again, but without success. Madison had already decided what to do. She was convinced that Sharon probably suffered a lot now and it made her feel happy. Sharon and Andy were very close to their goal. They were in front of the apartment. Proveza and the rest of the team were immediately broke the door, causing Madison to panic. She was immediately taken Anna in her arms. Sharon and Andy stood before her as Emily and Ricky. Anna was still crying.

"Mom, Dad, save me!" the little girl said crying. Sharon was ready to rush to Madison to take her daughter, but Andy stopped her immediately. He knew that things would complicate in this way. Finally, after many long battles, the team was able to arrest 85 year old woman. Despite her age, she pretty struggle against the cops. Sharon hugged Anna tightly and wiped her tears. Andy smiled contentedly while Emily and Ricky were told the news to Nicole and Rusty. They also were very happy that their sister was saved.

"Mom, Dad, I'm scared." Anna admitted immediately. Andy hushed quietly and took Anna in his arms, saying quietly, "Calm down dear. Mom and Dad are here. No one will be able to separate you from us." he kissed her on the cheek. Sharon sighed wearily with a slight smile and bit her lip. She still regrets her heavy words, seeing Andy's love for her daughter. He really loved Anna as his daughter.

"Where is Madison's accomplice?" Sharon immediately asked, looking around. Provenza approached them coming with a blonde woman. Sharon's eyes widened seeing her accomplice - it was no one else, Sharon Beck. Andy was in shock. How Sharon Beck had helped to Madison? It was quite strange. Sharon approached her, looking at her angrily.

"I can't believe that you helped Madison to take my daughter." Sharon Beck grinned cheekily, saying, "Enough Sharon. I just wanted to avenge you. You took my son Rusty. Now it was my turn to do the same to taste my pain. Do you like it?" Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Provenza arrest this woman immediately. She dared to kidnap my daughter with Madison. Let her rot in jail." Andy said firmly. Provenza nodded slightly. After Sharon Beck and Madison were arrested and Sharon and Andy had taken their daughter Anna, they immediately were headed to LA. Nicole and Rusty felt so happy that they couldn't even explain their joy in words. Now that their little sister was with them again. It was the best gift for Christmas.

A few weeks later, things were more complicated. Yes, they had found their daughter Anna and they were happy with this, but Andy was acting strange. He didn't want to talk to Sharon. He even slept in the guest room that made Sharon feel worse than ever. They don't talk neither work nor home. Sharon knew why. Andy couldn't forget her harsh words and she couldn't get him to forgive her. She knew it would be difficult. She also couldn't forget her terrible words. She wanted to turn back time, but couldn't.

One day, Sharon was sitting in her office with Andrea. She looked at her carefully and said, "Sharon, you found Anna. You should be happy. But neither you nor Andy didn't smile. What's happening?" Sharon sighed wearily and pulled her glasses, putting them on her desk. " Sharon immediately explained everything in detail.

"So now he doesn't talk to me. I don't know what to do Andrea. I feel terrible. He spoke with everyone but me. I don't know, but because of my mistake we can even split. I'm afraid." she admitted, her eyes filled with tears. Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, calm down. You two just need time. You'll see, everything will be fine." Sharon nodded, although she couldn't believe her words. It seemed quite impossible.

In the evening, Sharon was ready to go home. She saw Andy standing at her door, watching her coldly. She could feel that this is indescribable coldness. She beckoned and he went inside closing the door tightly. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. They faced each other.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I know you don't talk to me because of my terrible mistake. But believe me, I didn't mean that, forgive me." she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then looked back at her.

"Sharon, this isn't just a mistake. I am with you for 10 years. I've never left, from the moment I realized that you're pregnant with Anna. I decided to help you, not out of pity than desire. I wanted to help because I loved you. I accepted the paternity of your child. I loved Anna as my daughter as Nicole and I still love her even you to have doubts. " he said firmly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat. What could she say? He was right.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly again. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged, looking at her coldly.

"Sharon, the apology will not wipe out your rude words. You told me I don't love Anna because I'm not her biological father. But no, you're lying. I love Anna, and will always love her. She will always be my daughter, whatever happens. Sharon, I'm tired. We try to be happy, but only hurt each other. This isn't love. " he said indifferently. Sharon looked at him coldly, asking, "What do you want then?" Andy took a deep breath and looked at the ground, then looked back at her sad face.

"I want a divorce."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Sharon stood frozen in front of Andy. She didn't know what to think at this moment. He wanted a divorce. He wanted to destroy their happy life. He wanted to complete this relationship that they were built for 10 years. She still couldn't believe it and thought it was a nightmare, but unfortunately, it was the bitter truth. She looked at him with indescribable coldness, her eyes filled with tears. But she could see that he was also looking at her with unusual coldness.

Andy looked to Sharon without saying anything. They looked at each other in silence for several minutes. He took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, looking down. He didn't have the courage to look in her eyes, which were filled with coldness, but for him this situation was also difficult. Separation made him feel like a dead, but he had no choice. Their relationship couldn't continue this way.

"You want a divorce?" Sharon finally broke the silence. Andy nodded and said quietly, "Yes. I think that this will be the best decision. We can't continue this relationship." Sharon bit her lip and took a deep breath and approached him. She immediately closed the blinds as they were in the office.

"The best decision? I thought that we'd taken the best decision 10 years ago when we got married. I can't understand what happened now to want a divorce from me. Andy, we're not the same. We're not those who love each other and feel fear that can be separated. " she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Andy looked at her sadly, wanting to wipe her tears, but Sharon denied him.

"Sharon, I'm aware of that. I know this will be difficult, but I don't want to hurt you, pretending that I feel the same love for you. Yes, I still love you, and my heart breaks standing here before you and asking divorce. But I can't. You broke my heart into a thousand pieces in the moment that you said that I didn't love Anna because I'm not her biological father. " he said firmly.

"Andy, you very well know that I didn't mean that. I was so worried about my daughter and just somehow I poured out my anger on you. I'm sorry I made a mistake, but it wasn't on purpose. I know that you love Anna as your daughter and I know that it'll be so always. " she admitted quietly and sighed. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took his jacket.

"Sharon, I think it makes no sense to talk about it. I want a divorce and move to my other apartment. We can no longer live together." he said firmly and walked toward the door, but Sharon stopped him, saying, "Well, I understand. You want a divorce, but I'll not let you go. What will we tell the children?" Andy turned to her thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll not go until the divorce isn't complete. But we have to tell the children the truth. We can't hide something like that from them. That would be unfair. As far until Anna and Nicholas, they'll always be with you, they'll be with me only on weekends. " he said without looking at her and walked out, leaving Sharon to look into the void. She sat at her desk crying. As if her life was over. She didn't know what to do. If she was in a labyrinth with no exit.

Andy walked toward the elevators and stopped hearing Provenza's voice. He sighed wearily. Provenza approached him, asking, "Flynn, you're leaving? That's pretty good, but where's the captain? She's not here or at home?" Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"No, she's in her office. I need some fresh air, so I'll leave. She wanted to stay a little longer. I'll see you later." he said quickly and got into the elevator. Provenza thought. He was confused. However, he was sure that there is a problem between both of them. He returned to his desk and saw Sharon that comes out of her office. He noticed that she was crying.

He approached her, asking solicitously, "Captain, are you all right?" Sharon nodded with a smile and replied, "Yes, Lieutenant, I'm just tired. I'll see you later." like Andy, she with quick steps walked toward the elevators. Provenza was more confused than ever. Suddenly detective Sykes approached him.

"What happens lieutenant? Where are you looking at?" she asked, confused. Provenza sighed and shrugged, answering softly, "I don't know Sykes, but there is something strange. Sharon and Andy have a problem, I'm sure. They behave so strangely." Sykes smiled slightly.

"Enough lieutenant. Even so, it can't be a serious problem. They love each other." she noted, leaving several folders on his desk. Provenza shook his head. He believed that this problem is much more serious. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty had prepared a special dinner for Sharon and Andy, while Anna was doing homework and Nicholas slept. They looked at each other with a smile.

"Whether Sharon and Dad will like this?" Nicole asked hesitantly. Rusty grinned and replied, "Nicole, stop thinking nonsense. I am sure that they'll enjoy. This is a special dinner for them. Just wait, they should be here any minute." Just then, Sharon came home tired and threw her keys. Anna immediately ran to her mother. Sharon kissed her daughter on the cheek and went into the living room. Nicole and Rusty stood before her with a smile.

"Andy isn't yet here?" Sharon asked, confused, looking around. Nicole shrugged, answering, "I don't know. Dad isn't here, we thought that he's with you." Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head. Andy put her in a difficult position.

"Mom, me and Nicole prepared a special dinner for you and Andy." Rusty said proudly. Sharon squeezed his shoulder with a smile, and said softly, "Thank you. I can't wait to try, but first I'll wash my face. ''

"Mom, can you help me with my homework?" Anna asked, frowning. Sharon smiled gently and stroked her hair.

"Of course, honey. No problem." she said quietly and went to the bathroom to wash her face, while the others were walked in the kitchen. Sharon looked at her reflection in the mirror. She touched her face with her hands and bit her lip. She couldn't believe that she should be experiencing similar things. She wasn't ready to part with Andy, but she had no choice. He wanted it and he wouldn't give up - she knew it. But she was worried why he still isn't home. Finally, she left the bathroom and went into the kitchen.

After dinner, Sharon was holding Nicholas in her arms as she helped Anna to her homework. Andy still hadn't returned, and it made Nicole and Rusty think that something is wrong. Once all were asleep, Sharon was in the living room waiting for Andy. It was already midnight, but he still wasn't home. Suddenly the door opened and Andy came home. Sharon looked at the clock and sighed. Andy was surprised to see that she's still here. He stood before her, looking at her questioningly, while Sharon stared at him with anger.

"Well, where heve you been? Already is midnight. All we're worried about you." Sharon said angrily. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, answering, "I needed to be alone. I wanted to be alone so I can think better." Sharon laughed derisively.

"To think? Don't be ridiculous. Andy, Nicole and Rusty haven't stopped doubt that something is wrong. Anna constantly was asking about you and Nicholas needed you. I can't believe that you're back midnight and talk to me so calmly. I can't believe it. You change a lot. " she said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and approached her, looking at her bright green eyes.

"Sharon, enough. I don't want to listen to nonsense. This will not happen again. Besides, you already have no right to ask me something. We'll be divorced soon." he said indifferently. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"This doesn't mean we're divorced. We still haven't filed divorce papers. You're still my husband and I'll not let things like that." she said angrily. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You know, Sharon, with each passing minute more and more I'm convinced that I made the right decision, demanding a divorce. We always argue and we're never happy, as it should be. This relationship can't continue this way." He said almost convinced of his thoughts. Sharon looked at him coldly.

"You know what Andy Flynn? I'd like to turn back time in order to be again those enemies who don't feel even a drop of love for each other. I wish you always be my enemy. In fact, I never thought that we can love each other so much that can create happy family that you'll break. Good night. " she said softly and swallowed the lump in her throat. She went into the bedroom, while Andy went into the guest room.

All night, they both couldn't sleep, thinking about each other and their relationship. Andy still wasn't sure he made the right decision. He knew that he hurt Sharon, but she was also hurt him with her words. The next morning, Andy had awakened early and had entered the bedroom to be able Nicole and Rusty not doubt in them. They decided to hide it from them at least for a while. He looked at Sharon, who was still asleep. He sighed wearily and left the room to go to Anna and Nicholas.

He took his son in his arms and kissed Anna's cheek, saying softly, "Come on, Princess, it's time for breakfast." Anna opened her eyes and smiled contentedly seeing her father. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Dad, you weren't home last night." the little girl said sadly. Andy smiled slightly and replied, "Look, honey, I had a work and had to be with your uncle Provenza. But I promise it won't happen again." After a few minutes, all breakfasting together. Even if they tried to hide the truth from Nicole and Rusty, they could feel the coldness between them. After Sharon and Andy were at wotk, Nicole and Rusty washed the dishes together in the kitchen and talked.

"I think that something strange is happening between dad and Sharon." Nicole remarked thoughtfully. Rusty nodded and added, "Yes, I think so. I can feel the coldness between them. I think they have a problem, but I hope it's not serious." Nicole nodded slightly. That afternoon, Sharon was with Andrea in her office, sharing everything about the divorce. Andy was also decided to share everything with Provenza. But none of the two of them couldn't believe that they'll get divorced.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you've reached a divorce." Andrea said sadly. Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "I'm not thinking about anything like that, but Andy wants it and I have no choice but to accept." Andrea shook her head, dissatisfied.

"But Sharon, what will happen to Anna and Nicholas? Nicole and Rusty can accept this, but the children ... No, I think especially Anna will protest. You know very well that she can't without Andy." she said firmly. Sharon shrugged.

"I have no idea. But you know what, if I have to admit, I'd like to turn back time to allow us to be enemies again as before. I hate the day that we fell in love." she said angrily, leaning back. On the other hand, Provenza stood in front of Andy, watching him confused. Fortunately it was lunchtime and they could talk quietly.

"Andy, I can't believe that you and the captain will divorce. But how is this possible? Andy, come to your senses. You can't part with the woman you love." Provenza said angrily. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Provenza, there is no love between us. The only thing we feel for each other is hate. There are moments in which I and she wants to move back to be enemies, but unfortunately it'll never happened. I'd like it to be my enemy and I hate her. But I can't. There is indescribable coldness between us, that's all. There is no love."

Provenza shook his head, saying angrily, "And you will realize what a mistake you make, but it'll be too late." he sat on his desk. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment. Everything seems like a terrible nightmare without end. As if the world had stopped to exist.

In the evening, Sharon and Andy were sitting together in the living room. Nicole and Rusty were in the nursery with Anna and Nicholas and they used the moment to be able to talk calmly. They glanced at each other for a few minutes that were like hours.

"There remains little to the New Year. Anna is very excited, and this is the first New Year's celebration for Nicholas. So I ask you to pretend that everything is fine." she asked softly. Andy nodded slightly.

"You're right. Let's pretend. Well, we're used to such things." he said sarcastically. Sharon looked at him with anger, saying, "It's your fault. You were the one who asked for a divorce." Suddenly Nicole and Rusty stood before them. They'd heard about the divorce. Sharon and Andy glanced at each other with surprise. They weren't expecting them to understand it that way.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Sharon and Andy stood in front of Nicole and Rusty watching them confused. They still don't know how they had heard about the divorce. They wouldn't want Nicole and Rusty to understand this, but they already knew anyway. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. They couldn't believe that their parents will get divorced.

They came to Sharon and Andy watching them sadly. They just couldn't believe that this is true. Both love each other very much. No, it wasn't possible. Their love was huge, they couldn't divorced. Various unanswered questions tormented them. Nicole walked over to her father, asking quietly, "Dad, is it true that? You and Sharon will divorce?" Andy sighed and nodded, looking down.

"No, you're joking with us. That can't be true. You love each other very much. This can't be true." Rusty said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "Nicole Rusty, I know it is quite difficult for you, but we took this decision and will not give up. '"

"Yes. We took this decision mutually. We think... more precisely, we're convinced that divorce is the best solution for us." Andy added. Nicole sat down on the couch. She was in shock. Rusty squeezed her shoulder. He looked at his mother and then to Andy. He could feel that there is still a strong love between them. They had to do everything possible to save their relationship. They looked sad and it was a sign that they can't live without each other.

"Well, I understand you. But you have to think about Anna and Nicholas. They're small and they need the love of their parents. Have you thought what would happen if their father no longer lives with them? Yes, you'll divorce, but they'll suffer! " Rusty said with a slight anger. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Andy went to Rusty and squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, listen to me. We also know that this situation will affect most the kids. But we've decided that and will not give up. Of course it'll be difficult because we'll no longer live together, but Anna and Nicholas will be with me in the weekend. I'm convinced that ...- ''

"Yes, Andy. You're going to take Anna and Nicholas with you over the weekend, but it won't be enough. Nicholas is still small and will not understand, but Anna will resist. She can't do without her father, and you know this very well . " Rusty interrupted sharply. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head. Nicole walked over to Sharon.

"Sharon, you're a smart woman. You know what it means to divorce." Nicole said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks, seeing that their beautiful love ends. Sharon hushed quietly and said, wiping her tears, "Nicole, I know that. Before that, I had another divorce with Jack. It's not so easy, but not so hard too. I know it'll be difficult for the children, especially for Anna, but I'm convinced that everything will be fine. " Nicole shook his head.

"No, Sharon. It'll not be. Your love was true and I know that this love still exists." she said firmly. Sharon looked at Andy. Andy approached them, saying to his daughter, "Nicole, you really should make us understand. You also divorced David. We also have cause and want to get a divorce. It's that simple." Nicole looked at them coldly and sat next to Rusty. Sharon and Andy looked at each other again with coldness. Hearing that Nicholas cry, Sharon went into the nursery, but Andy also followed her.

"We must do something Rusty. We can't allow them to divorce. Their love is quite strong and still exists. It's just stubbornness." Nicole said firmly. Rusty sighed wearily and shrugged, saying, "What do we do? They're stubborn, they won't give up so easily." Nicole nodded slightly.

"You're right. But whatever happens, we'll stop them. You'll see." Sharon held her son Nicholas in her arms, trying to calm him down. But it didn't seem so possible. He wept loudly and it made Andy feel bad. He looked carefully at Sharon.

"Sharon, give him to me. Let me try." he asked quietly. Sharon nodded and handed Nicholas to him. Andy took his son in his arms and sat down in his chair, rubbing his back. Sharon looked at him carefully. She knew that he was always a good father and will always be so. She had no doubts. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty tried to do something to get their parents to quit this divorce. Nicole walked around the room nervously. Rusty looked at her carefully.

"Nicole, you make me feel worse. I feel dizzy because of you. Stop pacing back and forth." he said, frowning. Nicole shook her head and said unhappily, "Rusty, now I think something that we can make Dad and Sharon to quit this divorce." Rusty laughed derisively.

"Fine. I'm curious what we'll do. We know that they're quite stubborn." Nicole shrugged, saying, "I'm sure we can do something. We just need some time." After Sharon and Andy had managed to calm their son, they went into Anna's room. Anna was asleep and they were trying not to wake her up. Andy sat down beside her and kissed her cheek, then stroked her hair gently with a smile. Sharon again watched his movements. He behaved the same with his children. In fact, she knew that, and she didn't know why she'd said those terrible words to Andy.

Later, Nicole and Rusty were in their rooms, while Sharon and Andy went into their bedroom to argue again. They didn't want it, but somehow, they were obliged. Perhaps their way of speaking was such. Andy looked at Sharon with anger, saying, "Because of you Nicole and Rusty knew the truth. We wanted to keep it a secret, but now because of you they know everything. Are you pleased?" Sharon gritted his teeth in anger.

"You're guilty Andy Flynn. You ask this divorce. Nicole and Rusty would ever learn the truth, we couldn't hide from them and you know this very well. Why you blame me always?" she almost shouted. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He immediately opened the wardrobe to take his clothes. He took a suitcase to put them in, but Sharon immediately grabbed his hand.

"No, do not. I'll not let it. You promised me that you'll be with me until the end of the holidays. Please, for Anna and Nicholas, you have to be here." she said firmly, looking at him coldly. Andy nodded slightly and took his pajamas and a blanket and went into the guest room. Sharon took a deep breath and sat up slowly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently. As if her life has no sense.

Andy went into the living room, changed his clothes and lay on the bed thoughtfully. He took a deep breath and tried to sleep, but it wasn't as possible. He constantly thought about Sharon, for some reason. Although he said that he doesn't love her, maybe this love still exist. For him, this situation was also difficult, but he'd already decided and he didn't want to give up.

The next morning, the situation was the same, even worse. Andy didn't had breakfast. Sharon fed Nicholas, while Nicole and Rusty would take Anna to school for her New Year's performance. Anna was so excited that she didn't want to think about anything else. She went to her father. Andy pulled her into his lap with a smile and kissed her cheek.

"Dad, today is my New Year's performance in school. Mom agreed to come, you too will come, right?" the little girl asked, grinning. Andy sighed and shook his head, answering, "Anna, honey, your mother will be with you. I have a lot of work in the department and ...-"

"No Daddy! You too should come, please." Anna asked, frowning. Andy nodded with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"Well princess. I'll come with your mother, I promise you." Anna smiled contentedly and hugged him tightly. Sharon smiled sadly, looking at them. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with a smile. They weren't willing to part with this picture. Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office with Andrea.

"So how are the things between you and Andy?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily took off her glasses and said, indifferently, "I have no idea. Last night we had a dispute because Nicole and Rusty realized the truth. Now we're trying to be happy in front of Anna and Nicholas. In particular, we pretend. Already, I feel that there is no love between us and it makes me feel bad. " Andrea nodded sadly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, I understand perfectly. But I still think that there is some hope for you." she said reliable. Sharon shook her head, saying, "No, Andrea. No hope. He is the one who asked for a divorce. I'll not give up so easy. The only thing I know that my ten-year happy life is falling apart before my eyes and I can't do nothing. "

Andy was sitting on his desk distracted, looking at Sharon's office. Provenza looked at him carefully and squeezed his shoulder, asking quietly, "What's up Andy?" Andy shook his head and shrugged.

"Today, Anna has a New Year's performance at school. I'll go along with Sharon, as happy couple. I hate to pretend." he admitted angrily. Provenza nodded and sat down beside him.

"Yes, you pretend. But you pretend right now saying that you hate Sharon. No, Flynn, this isn't true. You still love Sharon, come on, admit it." he said quietly. Andy took a deep breath and looked at him with anger.

"Enough Provenza! We'llbe divorced soon. And if Sharon start a relationship with another man, believe me, I won't be jealous. Everyone deserves happiness." he said firmly and walked toward the elevators. Provenza nodded and sat on his desk back. A few minutes later, Sharon came out of her office and also headed for the elevators.

After several hours, Anna's performance was over. They were all together at home. Anna was happy because her performance was liked the most. Sharon and Anand were proud of their daughter. At night, Sharon was lying in her bed while Andy took his pajamas out of the wardrobe to go in the guest room. Sharon sighed and shook her head, taking a book in her hands. There was a storm and the lightning were terrible. Anna immediately went into their bedroom and got into the bed to her mother. Sharon hugged her daughter with surprise. Andy was also surprised. He immediately sat down beside them.

"Anna, honey, what's up?" Sharon asked quietly.

"There is a strong storm. I'm scared." the little girl admitted. Andy smiled gently and stroked her hair, saying softly, "Honey, there's no reason to be afraid. It's just a storm." Anna frowned.

"No! Tonight I'll sleep with you." Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Anna, you're a big girl now, you can't sleep with us. It's just a storm." Sharon tried to reassure her, knowing that she and Andy is no longer sleep together. But Andy didn't think so. He agreed somehow, and Anna stood between them contentedly. Sharon smiled softly and the three slept together. The next morning, Anna wasn't in the bed, while Sharon and Andy slept embraced. They opened their eyes and were terrified seeing that they sleep embraced.

"You in this bed?" Sharon said in surprise and looked around. Andy turned his back to her and took a deep breath. He wanted a divorce but as if in her embrace, he felt alive. It was quite strange, but Sharon also felt the same. Both were stubborn and that was the reason for their divorce. Andy looked at the clock.

"I can't believe we're sleeping together." Sharon said with a slight anger. Andy looked around, saying, "Anna. She was between us. " Sharon took a deep breath and put her hands on her face. The fact that she and Andy were awake in the same bed scared her. He looked at her carefully. Even without makeup, she looked more beautiful. But he didn't have to succumb to his feelings. He was asked for divorce and he wouldn't give up, whatever happens.

On the other hand, Anna happily had breakfast with Nicole and Rusty. In fact it was their plan. Anna wasn't afraid of the storm, she just had helped her sister and her brother, even without knowing the reason. Now, Nicole and Rusty were convinced that their plan will succeed. Sharon and Andy had prepared for work. Remained a few days until the New Year. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, while Andy was looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. She turned to him and looked at him coldly, taking her purse. Andy touched her hand gently. Their eyes made contact and their lips touched. He kissed her gently, without thinking about anything else. As if he had forgotten about the divorce. Both knew that they still love each other but they were simply stubborn and didn't want to admit...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Andy was still kissing Sharon gently and passionately. As if he really had forgotten everything, even the divorce, which he himself had asked of her. Sharon backed away breathlessly and both looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. Sharon hadn't expected Andy to kiss her suddenly. He was looking at her bright green eyes, as if his heart sink at the thought that he'll divorce her and he would leave her forever. Sharon took a deep breath and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing? Why did you kiss me?" she asked sharply and severely. Andy sighed and walked over to her, responding, "I just wanted to do it, that's all. I don't think there should be any reason to kiss you. Maybe we still love each other." Sharon looked at him more confused than ever. She can't understand what he wants. First he talked about divorce and now he'd kissed her. He really behaved very strangely.

"You know what Andy Flynn? You just love to act like an idiot. I'm not your toy. You have no right to demand divorce in the worst way and then come and kiss me like nothing. I won't let something like that, forget it! " she said firmly, and took her purse, going into the kitchen. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. She was right. He was hurt her. But maybe, dthe ivorce was the only way out. He took his jacket and join the others for breakfast.

Nicole and Rusty looked at Sharon and Andy carefully. They clearly saw that their plan using Anna had failed. But they didn't know what to do. If they couldn't forget about this divorce because of Anna, then what would make them abandon such nonsense? Nicole sipped her juice and looked at her father, who was very distracted and sad.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked anxiously. Andy nodded with a smile and replied, "Yes, honey. It's okay." Then he looked at Anna and pulled her into his lap, kissing her forehead.

"So how is my princess?" he asked quietly. Anna grinned, responding, "Great, Dad! After two days is New Year. I'm very excited. Whether Nicholas is excited too?" Andy chuckled slightly.

"I don't think my dear. Your brother is too small to understand this, but we'll do our best to be memorable for him. This is his first New Year celebration." Anna nodded slightly. Sharon looked at them with a smile, holding Nicholas in her arms. She still couldn't believe that they'll be separated forever. She couldn't believe that her happy life would end this way. It just seemed like a nightmare.

Rusty cleared his throat, saying, "Mom, Andy, we'll make a special party, right? This is the first New Year's celebration for Nicholas and I thought that we can make this day truly memorable." Sharon and Andy looked at each other coldly. Andy took a deep breath and said, "Rusty, I don't think it's a good idea. Nicholas is too small and he wouldn't understand anything. I mean that he'll not remember any of this celebration. " Anna pouted.

"No, Dad. Rusty's right. My brother is small, but we can make a party. Please." the little girl looked imploringly at her father. Andy shook his head and shrugged, looking at Sharon for help. Sharon handed Nicholas to Nicole, and sat next to Andy, looking at Anna with a smile. She stroked her hair, saying softly, "Well, my dear. We'll do our party. I would do anything for you and your siblings." Anna smiled contentedly and stood between her mother and her father, asking a kiss from them.

Sharon and Andy kissed Anna's cheek. At this point, their eyes again made contact. They looked at each other coldly, something unreal. This look has been colder than the others. Anna ran into her room while Sharon went back to her place and sat down to Rusty.

"Well, then we'll prepare some decorations with Rusty and Anna." Nicole added with a smile. Sharon nodded and looked back at Andy. In fact, they didn't know what they want. Yes, Andy had asked for a divorce, but as if after that kiss, something had changed inside him. As if his love for Sharon was burned again, even more strongly than before. Sharon, however, had decided to agree with his decision. She was ready for their divorce. They just waited for the end of the holidays.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were working. Sharon was sitting in her office idly and thoughtfully. She thought about the kiss. Somehow, she felt strange. His kiss was unpredictable, unexpected, but she still couldn't understand his purpose. Did he punish her this way? She took a deep breath, pulled her glasses and looked through of her office window. She looked at Andy carefully sitting on his desk, watching some folders with Lieutenant Provenza. She didn't want to talk to him, but as if she needed. It was almost lunchtime and she believed that they could speak privately, at least now.

A few minutes later, all had gone for lunch. In the department were only Sharon and Andy - only they both, no one else. Andy was sitting on his desk without paying attention to anything else. Sharon believed that this is the exact moment in which she can understand his purpose. Especially his kiss. She quickly went out of her office and stood in front of his desk. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her questioningly.

"Andy, we need to talk." she said firmly. He looked back at her and then kept to look at the folder in his hand. Sharon suddenly grabbed the folder from his hand and threw it on his desk. Andy got up and stood in front of her, trying to understand what she wants.

"What happens Sharon? Why do you interfere with my work?" he asked angrily. Sharon looked at him sternly, answering, "Enough! I've heard enough, Andy. It's currently a lunch break and we're only both here. Finally we can talk calmly. I want to know your purpose. You want a divorce, then why this morning you kissed me ?" Andy chuckled slightly.

"Why do you ask? Because maybe you like it. Maybe you don't want a divorce, maybe you still feel love for me." Sharon laughed mockingly, answering, "Don't be ridiculous lieutenant. You're the one who wanted the divorce, not me. Moreover, I wanted to know the reason for your kiss, nothing else. If you want to know the truth: I feel no love for you." Andy looked at her coldly and held her tightly to him, looking at her bright green eyes. Sharon looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily. Andy smiled softly and replied quietly, "I just wanted to know the truth, Sharon. You said you didn't feel any love for me, but your eyes say that you love me. The eyes don't lie, Sharon. You can't escape from truth. " He snuggled in her silky hair and felt her gentle flavor. Sharon wanted to stand back, but feeling Andy so close to her, she just couldn't.

"I remind you that you ask for a divorce, not me. Now you have no right to tell me whether I love you or not. Now it makes no sense to talk about. It's over and the divorce will be finalized soon. Henceforth you'll be free, don't worry . " she said firmly and went into her office. Andy sighed wearily and sat down on his desk, leaning back. Only now, he realized his mistake. But he also had decided to divorce, whatever happens. They couldn't continue this relationship.

A few minutes later, Provenza was back in the department together with Andrea. They looked at each other with surprise, seeing Andy asleep on his desk. Andrea decided to go to Sharon, while Provenza take care to wake his friend. Andy rubbed his eyes slightly and looked around. Provenza sat beside him, watching him carefully.

"Andy, what's happening? Why do you sleep here?" he asked, confused. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head, answering, "I just couldn't sleep at night. I had a dispute with Sharon and then ..." Provenza looked at him confused.

"Then what?" he repeated. Andy shrugged and said, "After this morning somehow, I kissed Sharon. I don't know how this happened, honestly." Provenza grinned.

"Hey, that's the power of love. Why you wonder?" Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and continue "Love? There is no love, Provenza. There is a divorce that will take place in a few days. I mean, after the holidays. I feel that I made a mistake. Yes, I admit it. I feel terrible . I try to pretend in front of Anna. I hate to do this, but I want my daughter to be happy. Every time I looked up at her office to her desk, I feel terrible. As if I've made a terrible mistake. " Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder. On the other hand, Andrea talked with Sharon for Andy.

"Sharon, I feel that there is love between you and Andy. Please don't deny it. Admit it, you love Andy." Andrea said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears and bit her lip. She shook her head slightly and shrugged sadly.

"Yes, Andrea, I confess. I still love Andy, but he's the one who wants a divorce. I am helpless, I can't do anything. Although I can't understand his purpose. He said he wanted a divorce and that morning, inexplicably, he kissed me. It made me think. I don't know, I'm confused. " she confessed and tears ran down her cheeks. Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, you're both stubborn. You just need time. You'll see, everything will be fine as before. Believe me." she said encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back. She hoped that Andrea was right, although she didn't believe.

In the evening, Sharon and Andy went home together and smiled contentedly, seeing that Nicole, Rusty and Anna prepare decorations. Nicholas was in the nursery and Sharon decided to check. Without hesitation, Andy immediately followed her. He also needed to see his only son. The two looked at their son, who was sleeping like an angel. Sharon stroked Nicholas gently with a smile. Andy squeezed her shoulder and she looked into his brown eyes, confused.

"Thank you, Sharon. You gave me so happy life. You gave me a son, which I dreamed. I always wanted to have a son and you fulfill my desire. You gave me a wonderful life. I feel lucky with Nicole, Rusty, Anna and Nicholas. But without you, I wouldn't have achieved this happy family. Thank you. " he said quietly.

"Why do you say that? Do you think it makes sense? Andy, you decided to ruin our happy family. I promise you that this divorce will take place." she said firmly, and went into the bedroom. Andy shook his head and went into the guest room. While Anna had gone for other decorations in her room, Nicole and Rusty were talking about their parents.

"Rusty, do you think Dad and Sharon will quit this divorce?" Nicole asked sadly. Rusty shrugged, answering softly, "I have no idea. They're both very stubborn, but whatever happens, I hope that they'll take the right decision and will quit the divorce." Nicole nodded and continued to look for decorations for the New Year party.

 _2 weeks later ..._

A few weeks after the holidays, Andy was already ready to collect his luggage and leave. For the divorce had only one day. Sharon felt awful that her ten-year happy life with Andy ends this way so quickly. But he was to blame. January 15th ... Andy was in the bedroom and gathered his clothes in his suitcase to be able to leave immediately. He thought that he'd waited enough for the children. Although Nicole and Rusty insisted him to stay, Andy was determined to leave. Sharon didn't want and wouldn't stop him. That was his choice. He'd decided to leave when Anna was sleeping to avoid her questions and tears, as he didn't want his daughter to cry.

In the coming days, however, things were complicated. Anna was constantly asking about her father and Sharon didn't know how to explain this situation. She just felt that she was tired. Moreover, today was the day of their divorce. Just today, they would be free. Without problems without disputes. Nicole and Rusty felt sad knowing that they weren't able to reconcile their parents. Now Sharon and Andy were in the court. They actually didn't know whether they're ready for such a thing.

Before they get inside, they faced each other, looking coldly. The coldness between them still existed. They didn't know whether there is love between them or not. Andy looked lovingly at her while she was deep in his brown eyes. They smiled slightly at each other.

"Are you ready for our part?" he asked quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and looking around, answered softly, "I don't know. I didn't want our part to be this way. Just'm still in shock that we're here." Andy nodded and walked toward her. The distance was very little between them and their bodies almost touched.

"Then why are we here?" he asked softly and kissed her gently on the lips, leaving Sharon in surprise again ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"No, that's crazy!" Sharon said firmly, pulling from the kiss. Andy looked at her in confusion, wondering what she really thinks. He was convinced that she still loves him, as he her. Yes, he was guilty, he was asked for divorce, but they could quit now, before it's too late. Sharon looked at him coldly, but as if in her eyes had an indescribable warmth. He was almost certain that she loves him. He smiled slightly and again approached her.

"Sharon, please, listen to me. Yes, I'm an idiot, but I'm sorry. It's true, I admit, I wanted this damn divorce, but over time I realized that I can't live even a minute without you. Forgive me, please. Look, we still have time. We can give up now. We don't have to enter inside. " he said quietly, looking at her pleadingly. Sharon sighed and bit her lip.

"What do you think, Andy? That I'm some kind of toy in your hands? No, you're wrong. I'm here to give you what you asked a month ago. I won't give up just like that. You don't know through what I went on the moment when you told me you wanted a divorce. I felt worse than ever. And now, suddenly, kissing me you want to quit? No, I won't accept that. I'm sorry. But whatever happens, I'll sign these divorce papers. " she said sternly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Andy looked at her sadly and said quietly, "Sharon, please. I know I've brought a lot of things and I'm sorry about that. I curse the moment when I said I wanted a divorce. Provenza said at the beginning that I would give up and realize that I can't live without you, but unfortunately, I realized this too late. Only on the day of our divorce. Sharon, I don't want a life without you and our children. I guess how they feel, especially Anna. " Sharon shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yes, we all feel terrible, since you don't live with us. I don't know what to say to Anna when she asks about you. I can no longer think of these lies. I don't want to lie to my daughter, you know what I feel? I don't want my son growing up without a father's love. I don't want to experience the same thing I experienced years ago when Jack had left us. I can't, I'm tired. " she admitted softly, looking into his brown eyes. Andy nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, that's why I want to give up this divorce right now. Please, let's set aside our bad days and the past. We both went through many difficulties. It is also one of them. Now we have to be stronger than ever and to listen to our hearts, not our minds. " he asked quietly, hoping that Sharon will give up too, at least for Anna and Nicholas. But Sharon had no intention to give up. He was hurt her. Who knows, maybe this was her punishment for him. She looked at him with unnatural coldness. Andy was immediately realized that she couldn't give up so easily.

"I don't know, Andy. But I don't think I can give up just like that. Maybe I have some feelings that you unfortunately don't have. You have no heart. You know why? Because you ask for this divorce without thinking about our children . And now you expect me to make a compromise. I can't. Whatever happens, I'll sign those divorce papers. " she said, determined.

On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty were eager to learn the news. They still didn't think that their parents can divorce, despite their strong love. Nicole paced around the room. Rusty sat on the couch, but his hands were shaking. He looked at Nicole and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Nicole, can you stop walking? You make me feel dizzy." he said sharply. Nicole frowned, saying, "Rusty, understand me. I feel terrible. I don't know if Dad and Sharon really got divorced. I can't bear it if they really got divorced. Their love is very strong." Rusty sighed and shrugged.

"Nicole, I would very much like them to quit, but I don't expect much because if this happens, it'll be a miracle. Let's just wait and see. But you're right, I hope that they'll really quit . " he said, somewhat reliably, although he didn't believe his words. The tension in the department was also high. None of them wanted Sharon and Andy to divorce, especially Provenza. Yes, in the beginning he was against their relationship, but now everything was different. They already had a happy family together. To divorce for no reason, it would be terrible.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy left the court together without looking at each other. No, they hadn't divorced. Their deed has been overdue for 2 months later because they're not sure of themselves. Sharon walked to her car with quick steps. Andy ran after her and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop and look at him. She turned slightly toward him and looked at him sternly. As before - just as his boss. Andy felt this terrible coldness and he knew that he was to blame.

"Sharon, I know you blame me, and you're right. But I am glad that our divorce is overdue for 2 months later. I hope that both will be able to think differently and that this time will really make the right decision . We need time. Please. " he asked again. Sharon stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Andy, our divorce was overdue because of you. You said that you're not ready and that you need time to make a decision. It failed because of you. But remember, that you were the one who wanted the divorce. But I'm determined. I won't change my decision. You'll agree to sign those divorce papers. " she said angrily and got into her car. She quickly walked away, leaving Andy to look into the void. He shook his head and got into his car. But he was also willing to do even the impossible to win back Sharon. He was to blame for everything and now he had to correct this mistake.

A few minutes later, Sharon came home tired and threw her keys. Nicole and Rusty immediately stood in front of her, waiting for an answer. She sighed wearily, knowing what they'll ask. She walked into the living room and sat on the sofa closing her eyes for a moment. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. They sat next to her. Sharon looked at them carefully.

"I know you want to know whether I and Andy got divorced. No, don't worry. We could not get a divorce yet. Our deed has been overdue for 2 months later. Maybe you're happy, but I want you to know that I won't change my mind. I no longer love Andy, and I can't continue this false relationship. We constantly have disputes. Moreover, whatever happens, I won't give up. " she said firmly. Nicole and Rusty bowed their heads sadly.

"Mom, we've always supported your every decision. It'll be well from now on." Rusty said softly and squeezed her hand. Sharon smiled softly. Nicole looked at her, saying, "I always had hope that things between you and Dad may change, but unfortunately I see that everything is over. Well, well. I won't tell you anything. I hope that everything will be fine." Sharon stroked her hair.

"Nicole, I understand your pain. If you want, you can go to your father for supporting him. Maybe he needs you now. Only you can comfort him. I know it'll be difficult, but you have to do this. Be with your father, whatever happens, support him, please. " she said softly. Nicole nodded and bit her lip.

"Well, Sharon. I'll do what you want. I'll be with my father in all circumstances and will support him as always. But I know that whatever happens, he won't forget you, and his heart will be empty without your love." she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She quickly went to her room to collect her luggage. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head. Rusty squeezed her shoulder for support. Fortunately, Anna was at school and it would be easier Nicole to leave without giving explanations.

In the evening, Andy told everything to his faithful friend - Louie Provenza. As always, Provenza listened carefully. He wanted to help his friend in any way, but he felt powerless. Andy took a deep breath, saying, "I feel terrible Louie. I've never suffered so much, especially for a woman. I never thought that I could live with that. Now Nicole moved to me. Honestly, she gives me strength to go forward, but I want to see Anna and Nicholas. I talked to Rusty and he told me that tomorrow he'll go to the park with the kids. I'll also go there so I can see my kids. "

Provenza looked at him confused, asking, "How so? Sharon doen't allow you to see your children?" Andy shook his head and replied, "No, of course she allows, but I can see them only on the weekends. You know very well that a short time will not be enough. I can't live either without Sharon nor without my kids . I feel devastated. " Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Calm down, everything will be fine."

Sharon and Rusty had dinner with Anna. Sharon could clearly see that her little daughter doesn't touch her plate. Anna sat idly and pouting. She looked to Rusty, who shrugged, looking at his sister. Sharon smiled slightly and took Anna in her lap, kissed her cheek gently.

"What happens princess? You don't even touch your plate." Sharon asked anxiously. Anna frowned and replied, "I want my father. Where is he? Where is my sister Nicole?" Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. Anna's questions were too difficult for her. She smiled slightly, answering, "Anna, they'll be back soon, I promise you." Anna pulled away from her, saying that she's a liar and ran to her room. Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back. Rusty tried to reassure her, repeating to her that she's just a child.

The next morning, Sharon sat in her office with Andrea. Andy still hadn't come to work.

"Sharon, now you both have time to think. You can quit this divorce." Andrea told reliably. Sharon shook her head and took her glasses, saying firmly, "No, Andrea. I won't give up. He'll agree to sign those divorce papers, he has no choice. He asked for it and he'll get it." Andrea sighed wearily, thinking how stubborn they both are. Several hours later, the team had uncovered another case of murder. The coldness between Sharon and Andy continued without a break. They couldn't even see each other. All could feel these sudden changes.

With the advancement of the days, every weekend, Andy took Anna and Nicholas with him. Along with Nicole, they spent happy weekends, until one day was something very strange happened. Nicole had learned that Sharon's ex-boyfriend visits her every day. Of course, Andy was angry and his jealousy had been boiled. He didn't know why Sharon can see a person of her past - especially her ex-boyfriend. It was quite strange. But these strange things appeared even at work too. But he could see that Sharon feels uncomfortable receiving notifications from her ex-boyfriend.

One morning, at work, Sharon had received a bouquet of red roses with a card. Andy tried to find out who can sent them, but he was sure it was her ex-boyfriend. Sharon went into her office with her bouquet, but Andy immediately went inside without even asking. He closed the door tightly. His jealousy had been burned anyway. But she was still his wife. He couldn't allow such things.

"Sharon, what's going on here? From whom are the flowers? From your ex-boyfriend, right?" he asked angrily. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Yes, but I don't think that you're interested in this. '"

"Of course I'm interested! You're still my wife and I won't allow such things. Especially someone from your past." He took the bouquet and the card. He tore the card in anger and threw the bouquet in the trash. He angrily walked out, leaving Sharon in surprise again. She chuckled lightly, knowing that he's just jealous. But who knows, maybe she wanted that exactly?

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Sharon sat at her desk and sighed wearily, looking at the crumpled card. She looked through her office window and saw Andy, who was standing in front of his desk angrily. She knew why. She also hadn't expected her ex-boyfriend to show up in her life again, especially when she has to divorce the love of her life. She was confused and she didn't know what to do. For several weeks, John was offering her his support, but she was convinced that he wants to have a future with her - perhaps as before.

Andy couldn't find a place of anger. He paced around his desk, looking at Sharon's office. The whole team was looking at him with surprise, especially Provenza. He wondered why his friend is so angry and why he refuses to say why. Finally, Andy sat on his desk back and took a deep breath, still angry. Provenza handed some folders to etective Sykes and approached Andy, cautiously. He squeezed his shoulder, asking quietly, "What's going on? Why are you so angry?"

Andy rolled his eyes dissatisfied, answering, "I'm just angry. A little while ago I had a dispute with Sharon. But this time not for our divorce. The problem is more delicate and more serious. A few weeks ago, her ex-boyfriend named John appeared in her life again and began sending her flowers. " Provenza's eyes widened and he fell into shock.

"What? But how is this possible? How this man can do such things, knowing that she's married?" he asked, confused. Andy shrugged and replied angrily, "I have no idea. But I won't leave it that way. Sharon is my wife and I won't allow this man to take her away from me. I'll do even the impossible so that this divorce to fails and remove John from my way. "

While Sharon was sitting in her office idly and thoughtfully, suddenly Andrea visit her and it made her feel better. She sat next to her, asking, "Sharon, I just saw Andy and asked him about you, but he seemed to ignore me and was very angry. What happened?" Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. She took off her glasses and put them on her desk.

"You have no idea what's going on in my life. It was as if I'm in a maze. A few days ago, somehow, my ex-boyfriend, John reappeared in my life. After 11 years, he reappeared. You can't imagine in what the hell has become my life from this moment. First my divorce with Andy and John's appearance now. " Andrea looked at her more confused than ever.

"No, Sharon, this can't be true. You're kidding?" she just couldn't believe her words. It was like a movie script. Sharon sighed wearily, responding, "No, Andrea. This isn't a joke or something. That's the truth. If I have to admit, my heart belongs to Andy, but don't want to hurt John, because I parted with him for family reasons. But I know that neither the children nor Rusty will not agree if I start a relationship with him. Especially Anna. "

Andrea nodded and said firmly, "Sharon, not just the kids. I wouldn't allow my friend to have a relationship with her ex-boyfriend and to divorce her husband. No, Sharon, you can't make that mistake. You love Andy and he you. Then why do you continue to insist on this divorce? " Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Andrea, understand me. It's not so easy. Andy hurt me a lot, I don't think I can forgive him easily. But still, I'm still not sure whether to divorce because the children need their father and .. . I still love him. I don't know, it feels quite strange. You want someone close to you, but at the same time there is a coldness between you. " she admitted, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sharon, I understand perfectly. But you have to give him another chance. Yes, I admit. He asked for a divorce from you, but he regretted this act. I think everyone makes mistakes and we have to forgive. You also can forgive him, you still have time. Take your time, please. " Andrea said quietly. Sharon nodded and agreed.

"Well, I'll try." Just then, her phone rang. It was John. He was asked for dinner at a restaurant with her tonight. She had agreed because he was a good friend to her, but for John it wasn't the same. He just wanted to get Sharon to divorce Andy. He wanted Sharon to be his wife. He was ready to win her heart, As difficult as difficult it may seem.

On the other hand, Rusty and Nicole were against that. They simply couldn't allow Sharon to divorce Andy and begin a new relationship with her ex-boyfriend - John. Fortunately, Anna was at school and Nicholas slept in the nursery. Rusty sat idly on the couch, his hands shaking as Nicole walked around the room nervously, thinking about a new plan.

"Rusty, we have to figure out a plan, surely." Nicole said heatedly. Rusty rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "What do you want Nicole? Mom has decided to divorce Andy. What can I do if she wants to be with that John?" Nicole took a deep breath and sat down beside him.

"Rusty, you know very well that John will do a serious problem between our parents. We can't allow such nonsense to ruin their happiness. Dad and Sharon have a chance to be together again, but now John came and ruined everything. But whatever happens, we must solve this problem. We must remove John. " she said firmly. Rusty shrugged. He had no idea just how Nicole speaks so calmly.

That afternoon, Andrea had decided to talk to Andy about Sharon's dinner with John. She left the office and stood in front of Andy's desk. He looked at her confusedly and questioningly, asking quietly, "What happens Andrea? Why are you here?" Andrea sighed wearily and looked around, answering, "Andy, we must necessarily talk, please. It's very important." Andy nodded and they went to the elevators, because they knew that there is no one at the moment.

Andrea again looked around carefully to be sure that no one hears them. She took a deep breath and said, "Andy, I know you love Sharon and you regret that you asked for a divorce from her. I know that you're ready to be with her again, but I also know that John is an obstacle between you. A little while ago, he called Sharon, to invite her to dinner at a restaurant tonight. They'll be alone. " Andy's eyes widened and he was filled with unspeakable anger.

"No, I can't believe that Sharon will go with him to dinner, though she's married. How is this possible? I want to kill that John!" he almost shouted, but Andrea stopped him. She shushed softly, saying "Andy, calm down. You can't get anywhere with anger. You have to prevent this man to take your wife. That's all." She immediately gave him the address of the restaurant. Andy was ready to fail this damn dinner at any cost. He still loved Sharon and he wouldn't allow anyone to take his wife.

In the evening, Nicole, Rusty and Anna watched a movie on TV. Sharon came home tired and threw the keys. She walked into the living room with a smile and was surprised seeing Nicole.

"Nicole, you're here? What a pleasant surprise. Anna was constantly asking for you." she said with a smile. Nicole nodded, saying, "I know Sharon. But I explained everything to my sister. Don't worry. Furthermore, I informed my father that tonight I'll be here." Sharon nodded with satisfaction. Anna ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"So how is my princess?" Sharon asked with a smile. Anna smiled slightly and replied, "I'm fine, Mom. I just want to see my dad. I miss him." Sharon sighed wearily and kissed her forehead gently, while Nicole and Rusty looked at each other.

"Anna, I promise you that you'll see your father, but not now. Tonight I'm busy and will get out. So I want you to listen to your sister and your brother." she said softly. Anna nodded slightly. Sharon went to her bedroom to get ready, then went to the nursery to kiss her son. When she came out, Andy had begun to follow her. He was sure that she would go with her car and it turned out to be true. He drove cautiously, trying she doesn't understand anything.

After a few minutes, Sharon arrived at the restaurant. She and John soon found a suitable place. The restaurant was very warm and cozy on this cold winter season. Andy went inside and watched from afar few minutes, but ready to go to them every moment. He clearly saw that Sharon doesn't smile, which denoted that she wasn't pleased with this sudden change in her life.

"Sharon, I can't believe that fate meets us again. It's like a dream." John said with a smile and took her hand. Sharon backed away, saying, "I don't know if it's destiny or you deliberately came into my life after 11 years. John, 11 years ago I felt love for you, but now I can't felt nothing except good friendship. Now my heart belongs to another and I can't be with anyone else. I'm married. " John sighed.

"But Sharon, you'll divorce soon. What's the problem?" he asked dissatisfied. Andy suddenly stood before them angrily.

"You know what the problem is? That you meet with a married woman. She's my wife and I will not let you speak to her such things or sends her roses. Forget it if I saw you near Sharon, I swear I didn't answer for what I did! " he shouted in anger, grabbed Sharon's hand and got into his car. Sharon was still shocked and couldn't believe Andy has failed their dinner this way. She glared at him.

"I can't believe that you failed our dinner! What do you think? What do you gain by that?" Sharon asked angrily while Andy drove furiously.

"What will I win? You! I won't let some man came up to my wife. Forget it!" he almost shouted. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head, saying, "You're an idiot. I can't believe that you ruin everything."

"Dn't tell me that you love him. I heard everything. Especially when you said that your heart belongs to me. No more lies, Sharon." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She looked at him carefully. She didn't know what was going on with her life, he suddenly stopped the car and looked at her.

"Why will not you understand that I am jealous? Why will not you understand that I love you?" he said softly with a slight anger and pressed her to him and kissed her passionately. Sharon wanted to pull back, but couldn't. On the contrary - she kissed him, indicating that she loves him.

"You also love me, don't deny it anymore." he said breathlessly, pulling from the kiss. Sharon looked into his brown eyes and sighed, saying, "You're right. I still love you, but this doesn't mean that I'll give up from the divorce because of it. You hurt me very much Andy, I can't forget just like that." Andy hushed quietly and stroked her face gently.

"I know Sharon, I'm an idiot. But please don't hurt me. I can't bear to see you with another man, please. You're my wife and I'll wait for a second chance, whatever happens. I love you and I want to be a happy family together again. I'm sorry about that divorce. Forgive me. " he said apologetically. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"I'll think about this divorce. I promise." she calmed him down a bit. Andy smiled contentedly and kissed her gently. They went home. Although all were asleep, Andy needed to see his children. He missed them. He went into Anna's room and kissed her gently on the cheek with a smile, then went to the nursery to kiss his son Nicholas. Sharon watched him carefully. She smiled happily, thinking that she really has a great chance with a man like Andy. She had no doubt that he'll always be a good father, whatever happens. But now, most importantly, she had to decide on this divorce. She was still confused, but she thought that time will show her the right way ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

After he'd seen his children, Andy went back into the living room calm, where Sharon waited for him. She smiled slightly as he sat beside her. They sat in silence for several minutes. They just didn't know what to say. Maybe they were left without words. Andy was still angry because of John, but he was grateful that Sharon will consider this divorce again. He'd made a huge mistake and he was ready to do anything to fix it.

Sharon took a deep breath and looked at the clock, saying, "It's too late. All sleep. I think it was quite tiring day for both of us. Let's sleep now." Andy took her hand and looked into her bright green eyes. Sharon could pull away, she had the chance, but she didn't want.

"Uh ... Sharon, can you do me a favor? I'd like to be here tonight." he said quietly. Sharon nodded, answering, "Of course. Why this should be a favor? This is still our home. Good night." Sharon pulled back slightly and went into the bedroom. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. He knew it would take time for their relationship with Sharon to improve. He went into the guest room, as always.

The night was difficult for them. Knowing that they're now in one place, but in different rooms made them feel bad. Neither Sharon nor Andy couldn't sleep. Sharon had promised Andy to think about this divorce, but it was harder than she thought. She didn't know what to do. Yes, she loved Andy, but she still couldn't forget it so easily. She just wasn't ready for new conflicts and problems. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty doesn't know what surprise awaits them tomorrow morning.

The time was 3:00 in the morning when suddenly Sharon's phone rang in silence. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone sleepily, and seeing John's name she sighed wearily. She didn't know how to solve this problem. On one side was Andy - the love of her life, and on the other hand, John - her ex-boyfriend. She never had thought that John will come into her life and ruin everything. Maybe he was the cause of her long conflict with Andy. She decided not to respond and lay back.

The next morning, Andy had awakened early and had decided to make breakfast to surprise everyone. He knew very well that Nicole and Rusty still don't know that he is here. He prepared breakfast and smiled contentedly, sitting with a cup of tea in hand. Sharon came into the kitchen where smelled wonderful. She smiled softly and looked at the table.

"I was convinced that you'll make breakfast. It looks wonderful and smells great. Yes, you're a real expert in the kitchen." she said quietly, looking at his brown eyes with a smile. Andy chuckled slightly. At least for a while, he was again felt happy moment with his wife.

"Thank Shar. A cup of tea?" he suggested kindly. Sharon nodded and sat across from him. He handed her a cup of raspberry tea, knowing that this is her favorite. She smiled contentedly, sipping her tea. Andy looked around. The silence told him that all still asleep.

"It's pretty quiet." he noted thoughtfully. Sharon nodded, answering, "You're right. When the children are sleeping is pretty quiet." Andy continued to stare at her questioningly. Sharon left her glass on the table and sighed wearily.

"I know you want to ask me something and I know that this is related to our divorce. To be honest, I still can't decide. I feel very confused. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but this isn't the only my reason. Andy, you know very well that we have gone through many difficulties. You know that I can't forgive everything so easy. Understand me. " she said softly. Andy nodded and squeezed her hand, saying, "I know Sharon but I'm willing to wait to the end, because I love you. I am full of mistakes, but I promise that I can fix them."

Just then, Nicole and Rusty went into the kitchen and their eyes widened seeing Andy here. They looked at each other with surprise. Nicole looked at her father, wondering confused, "Dad? You're here?" Andy smiled slightly.

"Yes, last night I decided to see Anna and Nicholas, so I stayed here tonight, but just tonight." he said firmly. Sharon smiled, saying, "Let's not talk about it. Andy prepare a special breakfast for you." Nicole sat down beside her father and kissed his cheek. Andy smiled slightly and said, "If Andy has done this breakfast, then it is perfect." Andy smiled contentedly. For the first time for months, he felt calm and happy in the company of his family.

A few minutes later, Anna was awake and ready for school. The moment she'd seen her father, as if she'd felt happier than ever. Andy was also very happy to be close to them. Sharon went into the nursery to change Nicholas's clothes. Then, she immediately returned to the kitchen and handed Nicholas to Andy . Andy kissed his son on the cheek and felt even better. He hugged Anna and Nicholas, as if he didn't want this moment to end. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with a smile. Sharon went to her bedroom to get ready for work.

"Dad, please don't go any more." Anna said quietly, looking at him imploringly. Andy smiled gently and stroked her hair, saying, "Anna, everything will be fine as before. There remains very little to be happy family as always. " Anna nodded slightly.

"Uh ... I think we should have take Anna to school immediately or she may be delayed." Rusty said with a smile. Nicole took Anna's hand, saying, "See you later, Dad." After they had left, Andy stood in the living room with Nicholas in his arms, waiting for Sharon. Today they wanted to be with their son, so they would go to work with him. They knew that the team will love this surprise.

Sharon approached him with a smile and took her son in her arms, saying quietly, "Are you ready for today's adventurous day? I think Nicholas will not leave us in peace." Andy smiled slightly and replied, "Maybe, but I like to spend my time with you and our children." Sharon nodded with a smile. Andy took her coat to help her and they walked out.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in the department, along with Nicholas. It was lunchtime and Provenza had wanted to spend his time with the little Nicholas. Detective Sanchez was also decided to stay with Lieutenant Provenza, because he loved the days in which Nicholas was their guest. On the other hand, Sharon and Andy sat in Sharon's office. They needed a conversation, but they still didn't know what to say. The hardest thing for Andy was waiting for Sharon's decision about their divorce.

"Sharon, I'm glad you agreed to talk. To be honest, I needed to talk to you, really." he finally said after a long silence and took a deep breath. Sharon looked at him carefully and stood before him, leaning on her desk.

"Of course I want to talk to you. I haven't yet decided about the divorce. In fact, you asked for this divorce, but I am the one who will put the last point." she said thoughtfully. Andy nodded slightly. Suddenly, Sharon's phone rang again. She didn't want to answer, knowing that it was again John. She didn't know how to get rid of him. He could ruin her relationship with Andy forever. But the phone didn't stop. Finally, Andy lost his temper and grabbed her phone and seeing John's name, he looked at Sharon with anger.

Meanwhile, Provenza and Sanchez took care of Nicholas, along with Andrea Hobbs, who had just arrived. She loved spending time with Sharon's children, and she was grateful that Sharon had decided to talk to Andy alone. They needed this. Andrea took Nicholas in her arms.

"Julio, can you give me his pacifier, please?" Andrea said quietly. Sanchez nodded and handed her a pacifier. Provenza sighed and shook his head, dissatisfied. He looked at Andrea, saying, "If you love the kids so much, why don't you marry?" Andrea glared at him.

"I am not obliged to marry. Yes, I love the children, but that doesn't mean that I can marry just like that, without love. Watch your life better." she said sarcastically. Provenza nodded and sat down on his desk, while Julio grinned at them.

Andy stood before Sharon, expecting an answer from her. He held her phone in his hand while Sharon wondered what to answer. She didn't love John, but she didn't know how to explain this perplexing situation, since she knew that his anger could harm their relationship further.

"Sharon, do you have an explanation? Why this John calls you? Maybe you have a relationship with him, although you're my wife?" he asked heatedly. Sharon glared at him, answering, "Don't talk nonsense! That I haven't decided about our divorce doesn't mean that I started a relationship with John, especially when I love you." Andy took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Sharon, I have no doubt you. I know you would never do such a thing. I just lost control as ever. I don't know what happens to me, but I can't control myself. I'm sorry." he said quietly, apologetically. Sharon hushed quietly. She took her phone from his hand and threw it on the desk. She stroked his face gently, looking into his brown eyes.

"Andy, please. I don't want to argue for someone else. The only thing I know is that I love you very much. Nothing more. I promise, I'll decide about our divorce soon. Calm down." she comforted and hugged him tightly. Andy wrapped his arms around her and snuggled in her silky hair. A few minutes later, they came out of the office and joined the others to take Nicholas to go home early.

"Sharon, you have to leave so early? We like to spend our time with Nicholas." Andrea said with a smile. Sharon smiled softly and replied, "I know that, Andrea. But don't worry, I'll bring Nicholas back." Provenza smiled slightly.

"Captain, we would like to make a special party for Anna's birthday. Yes, there are three months, but we want to inform you." he said politely. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Anna will like it, I'm sure." she said softly. Andy chuckled and added, "Provenza, great idea!" Sharon and Andy walked toward the elevators with quick steps until the team continued to work hard. After about 1 hour, Sharon and Andy came home and were surprised by Nicole and Rusty with delicious dinner. Anna talked about her new project at school. Despite the good harmony tonight, the coldness between Sharon and Andy was felt clearly.

Once all were in their rooms, Andy stood before Sharon, saying sadly, "Sharon, I'll leave. As you decide about our divorce, I want to be away from you. I think that in this way you'll be able to think more clearly. Please don't ask me why. Good night. " Sharon looked at him coldly. He left and she sat on the couch thoughtfully. She couldn't tell him anything, nor stop him. But she had to decide tonight. She had only one night to decide whether to divorce Andy or not.

The next morning, Nicole and Rusty had taken Anna to school. During this time, Sharon was called Andy to talk. She'd decided about their divorce and their future. Andy's hands were shaking at the thought that she could accept the divorce and divorce him. Honestly, he wasn't ready for that separation, knowing that he can't live without Sharon. She stood before him with divorce papers in hand. She had no pen, only those sheets. Andy wasn't sure whether she'll sign these documents. He looked at her carefully, asking with fear, "Sharon, what have you decided?"

Sharon took a deep breath and replied, looking at the divorce papers, "I really thought much about it and decided that ... I decided that I can't do such a thing, knowing that I love you. I love you and I know that I can't live without you. Our disputes and conflicts are caused by our stubbornness and instant anger. But whatever happens, we love one another. "

Andy sighed with relief. At this point, Sharon tore the divorce papers and hugged Andy, tightly, leaving him in a pleasant surprise. He smiled softly and said, "I love you, Sharon!" Sharon huddled in him, saying, I love you very much, Andy! "

So Sharon had chosen to be with Andy, happy as ever. They loved each other so much that they were ready for any sacrifices. But whether these sacrifices were enough or something was missing? Whether their problems were over here? Only time can show it and to close the wounds...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 _5 months later ..._

Finally, Sharon and Andy thought that they're away from their problems. It'd been five months since she'd tore the divorce papers and had given up the pointless divorce. She felt happy, even more than before. But despite the short time of five months, things had changed a lot. Sharon and Andy were happy with Anna, Nicholas and Rusty, while Nicole was able to find her happiness again. She was married to David again and now she was pregnant in the second month. All they couldn't express their happiness with words, especially Andy. He was happy, knowing that very soon he'll have a grandson or granddaughter.

The worst part was that Nicole didn't want to know her baby's sex. She wanted it to be a surprise, although her father insisted to learn. Sharon tried to reassure him, saying that he could understand very soon. Andy was doubly happy. He was back with the woman of his life and his children and he would have a grandson or granddaughter. He wouldn't want more than that. He was less than satisfied with his life.

For Rusty the life was same. Despite this, however, he wanted to find love in his life, as Nicole. He knew that his relationship will be quite different, but he was alone for 10 years and believed that he also has the right to be happy. But he was happy with his life with his mother, Andy and his siblings. Anna loved to spend her time with him. Soon she would have a birthday and everyone was very excited, and the team that prepared a special surprise. They wanted to surprise Anna in the best way.

On the other hand, Andy felt the problem which can spoil the harmony in their home. Namely, he was so convinced since Emily lived with them. She'd come to LA 2 months ago in order to help Rusty for Anna and Nicholas. But during that time, she'd begun secret relationship with Buzz. She'd shared it with Andy, knowing that her mother would probably be against them. And now Andy was confused and didn't know what to do. He'd promised Emily that he would keep her secret, but to pretend it was more difficult than expected and he knew that Sharon will understand this.

Not that he didn't want to help Emily, she and Ricky were like his children, but he just hated to lie Sharon. He'd never done anything like this and he felt weird every time she asked for something about with his behavior, which was very strange. Well, he wasn't a good actor for lies - he knew it. And despite all this, he was obliged to pretend. He wanted to help her as a true father. However, Jack wasn't with them when they needed him and he wanted to fill that gap somehow.

Ricky also had no idea that her sister has a relationship with Buzz, but Emily was convinced that he wouldn't be against her, because she knew that her brother wanted her happiness. Now she saw Buzz secretly from her mother. For Buzz to pretend before his boss was also quite difficult. He sometimes didn't even know how to behave so as not to cause Sharon to doubt in him, as in Andy.

Provenza also didn't understand what was happening, but he also felt the changes with Andy and Buzz. Well, for five months things really had changed radically. Andrea Hobbs had realized that she has any feelings for Lieutenant Provenza, but she didn't want to admit it, knowing that he probably didn't feel anything for her. She just didn't want to risk. She wasn't even shared with her best friend - Sharon.

For Sharon everything seemed normal as she still didn't know anything about Emily's relationship. But for Andy at least, there was fear. He knew very well that Sharon will be against this relationship and he didn't want to know what will happen in the moment she finds out that her daughter has a relationship with Buzz. Emily and Buzz hoped that they'll be able to hide this secret for a long time. But they were going to tell the truth after Anna's birthday.

Nicole and David were happy together with their children and knowing that they'll soon have a baby. Nicole can't describe her joy. She was going to become a mother for the first time and it made her excited much more. Sometimes she consulted with Sharon, knowing that she's as an expert in front of her. Still, she had three children. Sharon loved to help Nicole since she was like her daughter. So far, things looked pretty good and normal, but if it was going to be a long, none of them didn't know.

It was a sunny morning. Sharon was preparing for work in the bedroom, while Rusty had taken Anna to school and Emily breakfasted with Andy. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. Andy could feel that Emily was thoughtful, distracted and sad. He squeezed her hand, asking quietly, "Emily, what's happening?" Emily sighed and wearily shook her head.

"I don't know Andy. I feel strange. Since two months I lie to my mother in the eye and oblige you to assist me. I'm a big liar, but you know I don't want to hide the truth especially from my mom." she admitted. Andy hushed quietly and said, "Emily, calm down. I'm like your father. I'll always be with you and help you, don't worry. I know that Sharon might be unhappy, but knowing that you're happy she'll accept , I'm sure." Emily shrugged and sipped her juice. Just then, Sharon joined them with a smile, holding Nicholas in her arms.

"Well, what kind of conversation do you have? It looks interesting." she said with a smile. Emily and Andy looked at each other. Emily took her brother in her arms, answering, "Nothing Mom. Just me and Andy discuss some things about Anna's birthday." Andy nodded with a smile and added, "Yeah, right." Sharon looked at them confused, as if she felt that they hide something from her.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" she asked suspiciously. Emily sighed and said, "No, Mom. Don't worry, everything's fine. You don't believe your daughter or your husband?" Sharon smiled softly. Andy winked slightly.

"Sharon, you interrogate criminals every day. Please don't do so to us at home. I also get tired enough questioning any monsters." he said, frowning. Emily laughed while Sharon grinned slightly. She loved this relationship between Emily and Andy. They were like her father and daughter, and that was pretty good. Sharon looked at her watch, asking, "Emily, you'll be taking care for Nicholas, right?" Emily nodded with a smile and kissed her brother gently on the cheek.

"Of course, Mom. I came here to help Rusty. Don't worry, we'll handle it." she assured. Sharon kissed Emily on the forehead, then kissed her son gently on the cheek and took her purse. Andy quickly grabbed his coat, kissed his son and winked at Emily. She smiled slightly. She was grateful that Andy still keeps her secret. After Sharon and Andy had left, Rusty had returned home. He went into the living room with a smile and sat next to Emily who was holding Nicholas. He took his brother in his arms, watching Emily carefully. She seemed pretty distracted.

"Hey, Emily, are you okay? You look pretty distracted." he noted concerned. Emily looked at him and sighed wearily. She shrugged and replied, "I don't know, but I have a big problem, Rusty. I'll tell you this, but promise me, that this will be a secret between us." He nodded and agreed. Emily continued to tell him everything. Rusty's eyes widened.

"What? Wait... You and Buzz have a relationship? But ... But how is this possible?" he felt more confused than ever. Emily rolled her eyes, unhappily, answering, "Rusty, love isn't asking us when to come. We love each other and only Andy knows that. I can't tell my mom because I know that she'll be against it. Even my brother Ricky doesn't know. I don't know what to do. " Rusty nodded slightly.

"Emily, nevertheless, you must tell the truth to Mom. She has a right to know." he said firmly. Emily nodded and said, "You're right. I'll tell her after Anna's birthday. I hope everything to be okay." Meanwhile, Sharon was sitting in her office with Andrea, while Andy talked to Provenza. Sharon looked at Andrea carefully and questioningly. She also acted rather strangely - as Andy.

"Andrea, what's wrong with you? You look pale." she noted with concern. Andrea took a deep breath, answering, "Sharon, I have a big problem. Always said I won't fall in love so easily, but ... I fell in love with the wrong person. I fell in love with... Lieutenant Provenza." Suddenly, Sharon's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"No, Andrea. It's a joke? You can't be serious." she said, confused. Andrea rolled her head displeased and said, "No, Sharon. I'm totally serious. I love Louie Provenza and don't know what to do. I'm convinced that he didn't feel any feelings for me and that makes me afraid. I can't admit such a thing. " Sharon looked at her more confused than ever, sighed and leaned back.

Provenza looked at his friend carefully, asking, "Hey, Flynn, what's the problem this time?" Andy took a deep breath and said, "I have a big problem. I'm indebted to lie Sharon, to hide a secret." Provenza looked at him confused and sat beside him. Andy decided to tell him everything, knowing that he was a loyal friend who will keep it a secret. Provenza just couldn't believe that Buzz and Emily have a relationship.

"Andy, whatever happens, you have to tell Sharon. Emily is her daughter and she has a right to know that." he said heatedly. Andy sighed wearily and said, "I also know that! But what can I do? Emily promised me that she would say everything to Sharon after Anna's birthday. I hope that at least there will be no problems and that Sharon would accept their relationship. " Provenza took a deep breath and shook his head. This situation was really difficult.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in Sharon's office. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes when Sharon said, "You know, Andrea fell in love with Lieutenant Provenza and doesn't know how to admit her feelings, knowing that he isn't feel anything for her. " Andy fell into shock. After all these problems with Emily and Buzz, now the problem was Andrea.

"Andrea and Provenza? Oh, my God! These problems never end. I can not believe that we have to deal with another problem. I'm tired, honestly." he admitted and closed his eyes for a moment. Sharon smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder, kissing him gently.

"Don't worry. They can solve their problems, this is their life. Let's go home. Everyone is waiting for dinner." she said reassuringly. Andy nodded and the two went on their way home. On the other hand, Nicole and her husband David were on holiday with their sons Michael and Austin. Nicole felt happier than ever in the company of her family. She daily advised her father about her health. Andy was very concerned about his daughter, especially in her condition. She had no doubt that she has the best father in the world.

In the evening, after dinner, Sharon, Andy, Emily, Rusty and Anna watched a movie in the living room together. Anna didn't stop saying how excited she is about her birthday, while Emily was still distracted and thoughtful. Andy and Rusty looked at each other. Sharon looked at her daughter carefully. Anna suddenly hugged her mother tightly.

"Mom to my birthday there are 3 weeks. My party will be great, right?" she asked with a smile. Sharon smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead, answering, "Sure, honey. After three weeks, you'll be 9 years old. I can't wait for that day. You're my princess." Emily looked at them with a smile but with fear at the same time. Yes, there were exactly three weeks to Anna's birthday and three weeks to tell the truth to her mother. It was so hard ...

At night, Sharon couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were on Emily. She was convinced that her daughter hides something important from her and she was willing to learn it at any cost. Andy turned to her and hugged her tightly, seeing that she was awake. She smiled contentedly and snuggled in his arms as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Sharon, what's happening?" he asked quietly. Sharon sighed wearily and replied, "I don't know Andy. I think Emily hides something important from me. But she's never done anything like this and I don't know what's going on with my daughter." Andy hushed quietly, saying, "Calm down, Sharon. I'm sure it's all right. Let's sleep, tomorrow will be tough." Sharon nodded and fell asleep in his arms immediately. Andy sighed with relief, although he knew that the truth will be revealed very soon. Even more rapidly than he expected ...

The next morning while everyone slept Andy and Emily were talking in the living room.

"Andy, I'm afraid. I don't know what I would do if my mom understand this truth from another." Emily confessed and took a deep breath. Andy took her hand and shushed softly, saying, "Don't worry. I'm here. She'll learn the truth from you. Be sure that no one knows the truth that you and Buzz have a relationship." Sharon suddenly stood before them angrily, which had heard half the conversation.

"It is true? My daughter and Buzz have a relationship?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Andy and Emily looked at each other with surprise. They stood before Sharon frozen by shock. They couldn't believe that Sharon had learned everything that way. Especially Emily couldn't believe that her mother already knows about her relationship with Buzz, although she wouldn't want it to be so. She was ready to tell the truth after Anna's birthday, but unfortunately Sharon knew everything.

Sharon looked at her daughter and then to Andy, angrily. She still couldn't believe that Emily has a relationship with Buzz. And the worst - they were hiding it from her. She couldn't believe that her husband and her daughter are lying her in this terrible way. She approached them, while Andy and Emily didn't know what to say. This situation was very awkward and difficult.

"Emily, is it true what I heard? You have a relationship with the Buzz?" Sharon asked, confused but angry at the same time. Emily sighed wearily and nodded, looking down, saying, "Yes, Mom. I have a relationship with Buzz." Andy immediately clutched her shoulder for support and carefully looked at Sharon. She seemed more nervous than ever. At this point, Sharon was filled with anger.

"And you decided to hide it from me? Emily, I can't believe that you lie to me like that! My own daughter is lying to me in the eyes in the worst way! How is this possible?" Sharon almost shouted, but Andy immediately took her hand.

"Sharon, stop blaming Emily. She's an adult and she can have a relationship with anyone. What's the problem?" he asked, confused by her anger. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "Because she's my daughter Andy. Yes, she is an adult, but she could tell me the truth." Emily's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, Mom, you're right. I could tell you the truth, but I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. You know that you're the only person who matters to me in my life. You're my mother and I never would like to lie and hide something from you. Forgive me. I wanted to tell the truth after Anna's birthday. But now you already know. " she said, crying. Sharon looked sadly at Emily, seeing that she was crying. She immediately hugged her daughter comfortingly.

She shushed softly saying "Stop dear, don't cry. I can't stand my children to cry, please. I'm sorry I yelled, but simply I lost control when I realized that you're hiding something so important from me. I am your mother and whatever happens I want you to be happy, nothing more. You don't hurt mr having a relationship with Buzz, which is bigger than you, but you hurt me a lot of hiding the truth from me. " Emily bit her lip.

"I know, Mom. Please forgive me. I promise I won't lie about anything. I promise." she said softly as Sharon wiped her tears. Andy smiled slightly, seeing that things are improving - at least he thought so. But still, Sharon believed that Emily has taken a wrong decision having a relationship with Buzz. He was older than her and it bothered her much, but she didn't want to say that to her daughter, knowing that she would be upset even more. At this point, Rusty and Anna joined them. Rusty looked at them confused. He couldn't understand what's happening right now.

Andy cleared his throat and said, "Let's have breakfast. We'll discuss everything else later. Breakfast is always important to remember that today we have a lot of work with Sharon. Therefore, I think it's good to sit down at the table." Rusty nodded with a smile, while Anna ran to her father. Andy took her in his arms, and then kissed her cheek gently. Sharon and Emily also sat down to have breakfast.

Rusty looked at them questioningly. _"What happened? Why do they look so strange?"_ he thought immediately. Anna looked at her father, saying "Dad, tonight I want to go to the movies with my brother Rusty. Can I?" Andy sighed wearily and looked at Sharon, which was quite diffused. He smiled at Anna.

"Of course dear. If your brother will be with you, no problem, but Rusty, please don't be late." he warned less strictly. Rusty nodded with a smile and replied, "Of course Andy, don't worry. Uh and ... Mom agrees?" Andy looked carefully to Sharon and said, "Don't worry, she agrees." Sharon, however, couldn't hear their conversation. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she couldn't hear a single sound. Emily looked at her mother carefully and then to Andy, who shrugged.

Sharon stood up, saying, "I need to check Nicholas. Excuse me." she went into the nursery. Andy immediately stood up, saying with a smile, "Sharon may need from me. You continue with your breakfast, please." he quickly followed her until Rusty looked at Emily more confused than ever. Emily took a deep breath and leaned back. A few minutes later, Anna went to her room to get ready for school. Rusty used the moment to ask Emily.

"Emily, what's going on here? You all look strangely this morning, especially mom. What's happening?" he asked heatedly. Emily sighed and replied, "Nothing. Just this morning I spoke to Andy about my relationship with Buzz and mom already knew." Rusty's eyes widened and he fell in shock.

"Oh, no! Mom knows the truth? That's terrible. I'm convinced that she'll pick up a big scandal so that you hid the truth." he said thoughtfully. Emily shook her head and shrugged, saying, "I don't think that she'll pick up scandal. Yes, she was just angry, that's all." But nevertheless, Rust was right. Sharon was indeed ready to pick up a scandal to Andy, so he was Emily's accomplice and hid the whole truth whole two months. She held her son in her arms, patting his back while Andy watched her movements carefully. He was sure that Sharon can pick up a scandal every moment. He knew her very well. She was his wife already 10 years.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked quietly and anxiously. Sharon turned to him and glared at him, saying, "Do you think I'm doing okay? I just learned that my own daughter, lied to me whole two months before my eyes, every day, together with my husband. I can't believe that you were an accomplice and you agreed to keep it secret. " Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets. He knew she was right, but he was helpless. He had to help Emily, anyway. Sharon put Nicholas in his cradle and went into the bedroom with quick steps. Andy immediately followed her and closed the door firmly, so that Emily and Rusty can't hear their conversation. Especially Emily.

"Sharon, what's the problem? I understand that you're angry because Emily hid such a thing from you but you should be happy knowing that your daughter is happy with Buzz." he said immediately. Sharon sighed wearily and rolled her eyes, dissatisfied. She stood in front of Andy and said firmly, "Andy, I'm not happy. You also know that Buzz is older than Emily. There is a huge difference between them. I don't think they can be happy." Andy closed his eyes for a moment, hearing her words.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you talk this way. You've always been a good mother who supports her children in times of joy and sorrow. But now, you act different. Sharon, understand, that Emily is an adult and that she can make decisions about her life. In addition, the age isn't a problem for two people who love one another, because the love is much stronger. " he said firmly. Sharon took shallow breaths to calm herself. Yes, Andy was right, but as if the fact that her daughter has a relationship with Buzz, frightened her. Yes, she loved Buzz, he was a very good person, but she wasn't sure if this is correct.

Andy looked at his watch, and said, "Sharon, let's discuss this later. I think that now isn't the time. Furthermore, I don't want to be late for work." He immediately took his bag and left. Sharon bit her lip and sat on her bed, thoughtfully. She wasn't even sure she can work in this state, especially when Buzz was there and she knew this truth. She immediately took her purse and coat and joined Andy and Emily. During this time, Rusty had taken Anna to school.

"Mom, Are you mad?" Emily asked quietly with fear. Sharon shook her head with a smile and stroked her hair, saying, "No dear. I can never be mad at my children because I love you very much. Besides, this is your life and you can make a decision. You're an adult, I can only support you, nothing more. " Emily sighed with relief and hugged her mother tightly. Andy smiled contentedly. Perhaps his conversation with her helped her.

On the other hand, Nicole and David were preparing for their appointment with the doctor. Nicole felt happy and excited to find out if her baby is doing well. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and rubbed her belly with a smile. David wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, causing Nicole to smile.

"Hey you." she said with a grin and turned to him. David kissed her gently, saying, "If you're ready, let's go. I can't wait to find out if our baby is doing well, although I am sure that everything is okay." Nicole nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready, but before that, I want to call my dad to ask him if everything's okay." David agreed, while Nicole grabbed her phone and called her father several times, but without success. She didn't know what the reason is, as he always responded. She guessed that he might be at a crime scene and decided to call back later.

Several hours later, the team had uncovered another case of murder. Now it was lunchtime, but Sharon was determined to be in her office as she was in no mood to go to lunch, even though Andy insisted. He sat at his desk thoughtfully, looking at Sharon's office. After a few minutes, Andrea had arrived to visit Sharon, while Provenza had returned with a cup of coffee. For Andrea, also had a problem. She still couldn't reveal her feelings to Provenza, but she could see clearly that Sharon will not be able to give her advice this time.

"Sharon, what's wrong? You look pale. What's the problem?" she asked immediately concerned. Sharon took a deep breath, pulled her glasses and said, "I have a big problem, Andrea. You know I always support my children in moments of joy and sadness, but this time I can't. I feel confused and don't know what to do. Especially Emily and Ricky. They're adults and I don't want to meddle in their lives and their decisions. " Andrea looked at her more confused than ever.

"Wait, Sharon, I don't understand." she admitted. Sharon sighed and continued, "This morning I realized that Emily has a relationship with Buzz. I fell into shock and lost control. I had a small dispute with Andy because he is her accomplice. Can you imagine? My husband helps my daughter to lie! " Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. Andy just wanted to help Emily as a real father. He just wanted to show her his love. He wanted her to feel paternal love as she'd never felt with Jack. You know very well that Jack was never with Emily and Ricky, when they need him. But now, Emily needs a father and Andy just perform his duty, nothing more. " she said encouragingly. Sharon shook her head and bit her lip. Maybe Andrea really was right, but she was confused. On the other hand, Andy had told everything to Provenza.

"You knew it would happen. The truth is now revealed and thus, all the problems will end." Provenza said with conviction. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "No, Provenza. This morning I had a dispute with Sharon. She's not very agreed to this relationship because Buzz is older than Emily. But I tried to explain that the love is much stronger. And age doesn't matter. " Provenza sighed and nodded slightly.

"You're right, age doesn't matter. But whatever happens, everything will be fine, trust me." he said reassuringly and squeezed his shoulder. Andy nodded, believing that these problems will soon end. Nicole's appointment was completed normally. While she was in the waiting room, the doctor wanted to discuss something important with David. He still had no idea how important this is.

"What's the problem doctor?" he asked with fear. The doctor sighed and looked at him coldly, saying, "There is a big problem, Mr. David. I didn't want to talk it before Mrs. Nicole, but we need to interrupt the pregnancy immediately." David looked at the doctor confused.

"Doctor, I don't understand. What happens? You say that everything is fine and the baby is doing well." he said heatedly. The doctor took a deep breath, watching the results in front of him and continued, "I'm sorry, but if we don't interrupt this pregnancy, will now have greater risk for the mother and the baby. In the results we saw that Mrs. Nicole has a tumor. We have to interrupt the pregnancy and to remove the tumor immediately. I know it is quite difficult for you and the surgery will be complicated. But it's the truth. " At this point, as if David couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe that this is true. As if the whole world had suddenly fallen apart.

Several hours later, Sharon decided to talk to Buzz about Emily. She approached him, asking quietly, "Buzz, can we talk?" Buzz nodded and the two went to her office to talk calmly. Sharon closed the door tightly and then the blinds. Buzz didn't know what they'll talk now. Sharon stood before him, looking at him sternly.

"Buzz, I already know the truth. You have a relationship with Emily." she said immediately. Buzz was shocked that she knows the truth and said, "Uh ... Captain, I ... I don't want to lie to you and ...-" Sharon suddenly motioned him to stop.

"Please, don't tell me these things. Look, I love you, you're very good person and I know that you'll make my daughter happy, but the problem for me is another. Between you there is a big difference. You're older than her. " she said firmly. Buzz sighed and nodded slightly.

"We know this Captain. But we love each other very much and we don't think that age can be an obstacle or difference. Love is much stronger. I love Emily and I'll fight for her, whatever happens." he said firmly. Sharon nodded and bit her lip. She could see his love for her daughter.

In the evening, Emily, Rusty and Anna watched a movie in the living room. But Andy wasn't still home and that made Sharon to worry. He never was late so much. She was worried a lot and kept looking at her watch her. Fortunately, Nicholas was asleep and she could wait Andy calmly. On the other hand, Andy knew the truth about his daughter. David immediately had told him, but he didn't know how to say this to Sharon. He couldn't believe that his daughter should undergo this. He had no courage to go home because his heart was tearing to pieces thinking about Nicole. A few hours later, he finally managed to come home. He stood before Sharon and tears ran down his cheeks. Sharon looked at him carefully and with fear, seeing his condition. Emily, Rusty and Anna were also surprised.

"Andy, what's wrong? You look pale. Why are you crying?" Sharon asked with fear. Andy took a deep breath and said, "Nicole ... My daughter has to interrupt her pregnancy because the doctor said that she had a tumor and that if she continued with the pregnancy there is danger for her life and the baby. Sharon, I feel terrible . I don't want to lose my daughter. " he said, crying and hugged Sharon tightly. She couldn't believe that this is true. It was like a nightmare without end and it scared all ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Andy was embraced Sharon tightly, crying on her shoulder helplessly. She didn't know how to comfort him, knowing that nothing would reduce his pain. Emily immediately brought a glass of water, but Andy wasn't able to do anything. Rusty took Anna in his arms, looking at Andy sadly. Emily looked at her mother and then to Andy. She could feel his sadness.

For Andy, the situation was much more difficult. He couldn't believe that his daughter has to undergo it. As if he couldn't breathe and the world had fallen apart before his eyes. He knew very well that his daughter is happy because she would become a mother for the first time. But unfortunately, she had to interrupt her pregnancy and to give up all her dreams.

"Andy, are you okay? Let's sit down, I think you have a need to tell me everything. Emily, Rusty, please go to the nursery together with Anna. I don't want she to see that." Sharon said immediately. Emily took her sister in her arms and she and Rusty went to the nursery. Sharon and Andy sat on the couch. Sharon immediately handed him a glass of water, but he didn't want to do anything. He immediately wiped his tears and took a deep breath.

"You know, Sharon, I've never cried like this. But now, knowing that my daughter has to go through this, I can't be calm. I need to cry." he admitted quietly. Sharon hushed and squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Andy, I understand your pain. But please, tell me everything. " Andy nodded slightly.

"Sharon, I couldn't come home. I had no courage. I didn't want you to worry, because my condition was worse before returning here. I needed to be alone, don't get me wrong. But when I realized that my daughter has a tumor and that she should terminate her pregnancy, I ... "he suddenly stopped. No, he couldn't continue. Remembering the bitter truth, he remained speechless and didn't know what to say. He felt more powerless than ever. Sharon didn't know what to do to calm him down, at least for a while. She understood his pain perfectly.

"Andy, I understand very well. I'm convinced that Nicole is now ruined." she said softly. Andy shook his head and said "No, Sharon. David told me that Nicole still doesn't know. He doesn't know how to say such a thing, knowing that she is now happy. Sharon, the surgery will be complicated and there will be a greater risk for Nicole. I don't know what to do. I want to be with my daughter. " Sharon immediately hugged him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Andy, calm down. Whatever happens, I know that everything will be fine. Nicole will be well and the surgery will be successful, but David has to tell her the truth necessarily. We can't hide anything from her. She must to know that. Yes, it'll be quite difficult for her to terminate her pregnancy, but she is young. She'll be able to have children. " she said encouragingly. Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't know why this nightmare never ends.

On the other hand, Emily and Rusty were in the nursery with Anna and Nicholas. But Anna didn't stop asking questions. She stood before her sister Emily, asking sadly, "Why Dad was crying? What's wrong?" Emily looked at Rusty and then to Anna. She smiled and took her in her lap, kissing her gently on the cheek. She was proud that her little sister is so smart, despite her age.

"Look, dear, your father was crying because your sister Nicole is a little sick, but don't worry, everything will be fine." she tried to explain. Anna nodded and said, "But why? Why my sister is sick?" Rusty sat beside them and took Anna in his arms with a smile.

"Anna, your sister will be fine. You know very well that parents worry when their children are sick. So your father was crying. But don't worry. Everything will be fine." Emily smiled sadly and sighed wearily. She was sad for Nicole. Sharon tried to reassure Andy, but unsuccessfully. He didn't stop to think about his daughter. He was ready to call David, but he knew that David probably trying to tell the truth at this time. Sharon looked at the clock.

"Andy, it becomes too late. Let's go into the bedroom, you have a need to rest." she said quietly and anxiously. But Andy couldn't move anywhere. He took a deep breath and said, "No, Sharon. I don't want to sleep. Knowing that my daughter has to go through this, I feel terrible. I need to talk to her." Sharon took his hand, saying, "I know Andy. But let David tell her the truth. I'm sure that they'll return to LA. She's your daughter and she'll need your support. But now you have to sleep . We all need rest. " Andy nodded and agreed.

They went into the bedroom. While Andy was sitting on the bed thoughtful, Sharon decided to check her children. She went into the nursery and saw that Anna and Nicholas sleep, and Emily and Rusty sit beside them. She smiled softly and walked over to them. Emily and Rusty looked at each other.

"Mom, how's Andy?" Emily asked immediately. Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "He's not good. His daughter has a tumor and she should terminate her pregnancy immediately. Moreover, her surgery will be complicated and there is a risk for her life." Rusty's eyes widened.

"Mom, Nicole will be good, right?" he asked sadly. Sharon sighed wearily and shrugged, saying, "I have no idea. I hope that she'll be good, but her husband hadn't told her the truth. Perhaps now he tries to tell her that. I know that for Nicole will be difficult, especially to terminate her pregnancy. She was going to become a mother for the first time and she was really excited. " Emily went to her mother and squeezed her shoulder.

"Mom, don't worry. Nicole will be good. But I'm worried about Andy. He's probably bad. Still, his daughter has a danger for her life. He's like my father and I'd like to help him in some way. " she admitted sadly. Sharon smiled and bit her lip. She squeezed her hand and said quietly, "Emily, you can succeed. Andy needs hope. Go and talk to him. Maybe he'll be more relaxed." Emily nodded and went into the bedroom to comfort Andy, who was like her real father. Sharon sat next to Rusty, looking at Nicholas and Anna.

"Mom, you know, I felt terrible when I found out that Nicole's bad. We almost always been together and she was like my sister. She was really happy, because she would become a mother soon, but unfortunately, it won't happened." he admitted sadly. Sharon squeezed his arm and shushed softly.

"Rusty, don't talk like that. Yes, Nicole will terminate her pregnancy, but it doesn't mean that she won't have children. She is young and will have that chance. She just has to be strong as before." she said softly. Rusty nodded slightly. His mother was right as usual. Emily sat next to Andy with a slight smile and squeezed his shoulder. Andy looked at her with a sad smile, trying not to cry, but it wasn't as possible.

"Andy, I know that this situation is very difficult for you, but for everyone at the same time. Believe me, Nicole will be better. Look, you always helped me when I needed. I don't wanted your help, but you insisted as a true father. You gave me paternal love that I had never experienced with my father. I have a relationship with Buzz and you decided to help me again, hiding it as a secret from my mother. Thank you, but I'd also like to help you in some way. I know I won't, but at least I'll try. I want you to feel better. "She said quietly. Andy smiled softly and hugged her tightly.

"Emily, you're like my daughter. You and Rusty are also my children, don't forget. I know you want to help me, but I don't think anyone can reduce my pain. Nicole will be broken soon while understand that she must to terminate her pregnancy. She was excited because she would become a mother for the first time, you know. " he said softly and shook his head. Emily nodded slightly.

"I know Andy. But Nicole is young and she'll have that chance again. So we have to help her. I'm convinced that she'll be good as before. They'll come to LA with David, right?" she asked softly. Andy shrugged and replied, "I have no idea when, but they'll be here this week. The surgery will be done in Los Angeles. I want my daughter to be with me. I want to help her overcome this shock." Emily squeezed his hand.

A few hours later, everyone was asleep except Andy. He couldn't sleep, thinking about his daughter. His thoughts were on Nicole and that made him to be awake all night. Sharon turned slightly toward him and saw that he wasn't sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and approached him, looking at him sleepy.

"Andy, you don't sleep?" she noted. Andy shook his head and sighed wearily, responding, "I can't. I think about Nicole and I can't sleep. I hope that David was able to tell her the truth. She must surely know." Sharon shushed softly and squeezed his hand.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine. The only thing you can do now is to sleep so you can think clearly, please." she pleaded. He nodded slightly and took her in his arms. He could sleep quietly in her comforting embrace. On the other hand, David already had told the truth to Nicole. She couldn't believe that her happy life crumble before her eyes. She was so excited to embrace her baby and now she had to terminate her pregnancy. _"How? Why?"_ These questions tormented her constantly. David tried to calm her, but it wasn't possible.

"Nicole, calm down. Everything will be fine. I know it's hard, but you have to think for yourself. If you continue this pregnancy there is a big risk for you and the baby." David said firmly. Nicole shook her head crying and said, "I can't David. Even if there is a risk to my life, I don't want to terminate this pregnancy." David rolled his eyes, and approached her, but she pulled away.

"Nicole, please understand me. The doctor said that the surgery will be quite complicated and there will be a greater risk to your life. You can't continue with this pregnancy. Furthermore, we're young and we'll have a chance to have a child . Believe me, everything will be fine. " he said encouragingly, but Nicole didn't want to hear anything.

"I don't want to hear anything. Tomorrow I'll go to LA, I need to talk to my father." she said, crying. David hugged her soothingly, rubbing her back. He didn't know how to comfort his wife, but he knew that her father could help her, somewhat. They surely had to go to LA.

The next day, Sharon and Andy were in the department. Andy couldn't believe that he was able to come to work in this state. He'd already told the sad news to the whole team. Especially his best friend, Provenza was always beside him, calming him. On the other hand, Sharon was in a cafeteria with Andrea because she needed to talk to her outside. She felt that she couldn't breathe when she sees her husband in this way.

"Andrea, I can't stand to see Andy in this way. I'm also worried about Nicole, but I have hope that she'll be fine, whatever happens." Sharon admitted. Andrea nodded and said, "Sharon, Nicole is his daughter and he knew that she was happy and excited for her first child and now he knows that his daughter will be sad. He could feel her sadness." Sharon sighed wearily and leaned back.

"Yes, you're right. It's a big shock for Nicole. I hope that when she spoke to her father, she'll feel better." On the other hand, Andy sat on his desk sadly, together with Provenza. He squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I know you feel terrible, but you shouldn't lose hope. I'm convinced that Nicole will be well. She's your daughter and she's strong and stubborn as you. Believe me, she'll be good. She'll overcome this. " He tried to calm his friend, but it wasn't very possible.

"Provenza, can you believe it? I didn't think that I could come to work in this state, but Sharon tried to convince me. I don't know, but I feel terrible. The only thing I want is my daughter to be well as before, nothing more. I can't understand why these problems and nightmares never end. " he said with anger. Provenza hushed, saying, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Andy wanted to believe his words, but the situation was really difficult.

Late in the evening, finally, Nicole had arrived in LA. Andy was pleased, seeing his daughter, but his heart tore every time she cried helplessly. He didn't know how to help her. Sharon, Emily, Rusty and David watched them a little more far. Fortunately Anna and Nicholas were sleeping and they wouldn't be witnessing this sad picture. Andy had hugged his daughter tightly, who was crying on his shoulder.

"Dad, I feel terrible. I don't want to lose my child." she said, crying. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears, saying, "Nicole, honey, please, calm down. You're young, you'll have this chance again. But now the most important thing is you to be healthy as before. You have to be strong for me . You remember what you promised? You promised me that you'll always do what is right. Now you also have to make the right decision. I'm your father and I'll always be with you, whatever happens." Nicole nodded with a sad smile and hugged her father tightly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He knew that this situation is very difficult for his daughter, but she had to fight for her life. He would make even the impossible to allow his daughter to be healthy and happy, as before, in all circumstances...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

That night seemed long for everyone, especially for Nicole. Definitely, that night, she had to make the difficult choice of her life - to terminate her pregnancy because of the complicated surgery. She also knew that if she continue this pregnancy, there will be a big risk for her and the baby. Andy was holding his daughter in his arms tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

He also couldn't believe that his daughter has to go through this. He felt helpless and didn't know how to help her. On the other hand, David was in the guest room along with Sharon, Emily and Rusty. During this difficult period, his sons Michael and Austin would be at their grandmother in Las Vegas. Sharon sat next to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"David, I know that this situation is very difficult for you, but please don't lose hope. I'm convinced that Nicole will be strong as before. She's just in shock because she was very excited to become a mother for the first time, but whatever happens, she'll overcome it. Just take time. " she said encouragingly. David sighed wearily and shook his head.

"I don't know, Sharon. I feel terrible seeing my wife in this state. You must remember with how much love and dreams we got married." he said sadly. Sharon nodded, answering, "I know very well. I was a witness to this great love and I can still feel a strong bond between you. Yes, you experience a divorce, like me and Andy, but once again, love wins. It'll again be so. " Emily handed him a glass of water kindly. David nodded with a slight smile.

"David, I think, Mom's right. None of us shouldn't lose hope. I also know that Nicole would be able to overcome this difficult period. Please be strong. "She said reliable. Rusty cleared his throat, saying, 'Look, David, I've always wanted you and Nicole to be happy. She is like my sister and I admit that when I see her in this helpless condition, I get sad. But I also can assure that she'll be healthy as before. It just have to pass the time. "David smiled slightly.

"Thanks for your support. I'm glad that Nicole has such a good family. She's lucky." he said gratefully. Sharon smiled softly, adding, "We'll always be with Nicole. She's not my daughter, but she's like a real daughter to me. Besides, you're also part of this family. We'll always support you." David smiled again, thankfully. He thought that his wife has great luck with this family.

Nicole was still in her father's arms. She hadn't felt so comfortable and safe as ever. She knew that her father is the best in the world. Namely, he knew how to give her courage and how to soothe her. She really needed his help during this difficult stage and she was grateful that her father was with her and always will be. Andy kissed her gently on the forehead and stroked her hair.

"Are you all right dear?" Andy asked quietly and anxiously. Nicole took a deep breath and nodded, answering "Yes, Dad, I'm trying to be better but it's difficult. I'm grateful that you're with me and giving me support and encouragement. Without you I couldn't be so strong . Thank you." Andy hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, honey, I'll always be with you. Whatever happens in all circumstances, your father will be with you. Please don't worry. Everything will be fine." He tried to calm her. Nicole bit her lip and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You know Dad, I was very happy, especially when I learned that I would become a mother for the first time. I can't even put into words what I felt at that moment. I thought that I finally found happiness with my husband and our children . Yes, I love Michael and Austin as my children, but the fact that I would be a mother for the first time was quite different. And when I learned that I have to terminate my pregnancy, as if the world collapsed before my eyes. I couldn't believe that I have to go through this. And yet I can't. it's a difficult situation. " she admitted with a sigh.

Andy looked at his daughter sadly, his eyes filled with tears upon hearing her words. He wanted to help her, to stop her sadness, but he knew that this wasn't possible. The only thing he could do at that point was to hug her tightly and comfortingly and give her courage to move forward, whatever happens. He immediately hugged her. Sharon looked at them with a smile as she approached them. Nicole looked at her with a smile and took her hand. Sharon knelt before her and said quietly, "David is waiting for you. I think that both of you need to talk again before tomorrow's tough day." Nicole nodded and went into the living room. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment. Sharon sat next to him and looked at him closely.

"Andy, are you okay?" she asked quietly, though she knew that he wasn't good. He turned his head and looked into her green eyes, sadly, "No, Sharon. I can't be well. I feel worse than ever. My daughter is suffering and I can't help her in any way." Sharon immediately shushed and sat closer to him squeezing his shoulder.

"On the contrary, Andy. You helped her a lot, even more than you think. She's your daughter and she needs your support and love. This is the only thing that can give her courage and bravery to go ahead. You're doing great and you're a great father to your children. I'm proud that I'm your wife. Our kids are lucky with a father like you. You even adopted Anna as your daughter but you weren't obliged. You did it and now Anna couldn't live without her father. You helped Emily to hide such a truth from me. You can't even imagine how good father you are. " she said with a smile. Andy sighed wearily.

"Sharon, why should we go back to the beginning? Let's close the old page with Anna. She's my daughter and nobody can change that. Yes, I helped Emily, because she really needed a father's love and support. I just decided to give her that. And now, I hope that I can help Nicole. I hope you're right. " he said thoughtfully. Sharon put her head on his shoulder.

"You'll see, Andy, everything will be fine. Nicole will be strong as before, everything will be as before." Andy smiled sadly and kissed her softly on the forehead. He hugged her tightly, knowing that Sharon is his consolation as always. And he was sure that she'll always be with him, whatever happens. On the other hand, Emily and Rusty were in the nursery. They hoped that Anna will not wake up to ask questions. They knew that they have to hide everything from her because she was too small to understand everything.

"Emily, what do you think? Is Nicole will be better?" Rusty asked quietly. Emily shook her head and shrugged, "I have no idea, but I hope that she'll be healthy as before. Anyway, we have to hide anything from Anna. You know that she'l ask questions we can't answer." Rusty nodded, looking at his little sister.

"Hey, by the way, Ricky know about your relationship with Buzz?" he asked, confused. Emily sighed wearily and replied, "No, he doesn't yet know, but I don't think he would be angry. When my mother accepted, then there is no problem." Rusty nodded and added, "Yes, but I don't think mom will accept this relationship so easily. She probably forget about you because of Nicole, but I think that she won't accept this so easily." Emily rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Maybe Rusty. But whatever happens I'll be with Buzz because we love each other and this won't change." she said firmly. Rusty shrugged and sat back. Sharon was led Andy to the bedroom because he didn't feel well enough. All these problems comes too much. He sat on the bed thoughtfully. Sharon looked at him carefully and sat beside him, squeezing his arm.

"Andy, let's sleep. We need sleep, especially you. Tomorrow will be a tough day for everyone. Come on." she said quietly and reassuringly. Andy nodded and lay on the bed, trying to sleep. Fortunately, Nicole was able to sleep. Sharon knew that these difficult times will end once and for all very soon.

The next morning, all breakfasting together. David had gone to the hospital to talk to the doctor about the procedure. Nicole, was trying to smile in front of her little sister Anna, knowing that she would ask her questions if she cry before her. Yet, as if Anna could feel that something was wrong. She was very smart for her age.

"You're fine?" the little girl asked anxiously, turning her attention to her sister. Nicole smiled softly and said, "I'm fine honey, don't worry. You're so concerned about me. I'm grateful that you're my sister." Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile.

"I think it's time for school. I'll see you later. Nicole, beware." Emily said softly with a smile. Rusty cleared his throat, saying, "I'll see you later. Nicole, please don't worry, everything will be fine." Nicole nodded with a smile. After Emily and Rusty had taken Anna to school, Sharon and Andy were getting ready for work. While Andy was in the bedroom, Sharon decided to talk to Nicole, hoping to reduce her pain. She sat next to her with a smile and took her hand.

"Nicole, I guess you feel terrible. But I want to tell you that sometimes life makes us unpleasant surprises. But the important thing is to be able to move forward in spite of everything. I'm like your mother and I know that I can comfort you at least a little. I know you was very happy because you was going to become a mother for the first time, but remember that you'll have another chance to make real your dream. Now the most important thing is you to be healthy as before. " she said quietly and reassuringly. Nicole nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Sharon. You really comfort me and you're as my mother. Thank you." She hugged her tightly, feeling the true maternal love for the first time. Andy watched them with a smile, holding Nicholas in his arms. He approached them with a smile.

"I think that Nicholas could return his sister's smile." Nicole smiled softly and took her brother in her arms, kissing him on the cheek gently. Sharon looked at them with a smile, saying, "I'll see you later. Take care of yourself." Nicole nodded with a smile. She felt that her little brother really gives her courage.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in the department. While Sharon was with Andrea near the elevators, Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully and talking to Provenza.

"Andy, everything will be fine. Nicole's in a shock, but over the time everything will be as before." He tried to calm him down. Andy took a deep breath and replied, "I hope you're right Provenza. I want my daughter to be happy as before." Provenza squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. On the other hand, Andrea tried to understand how's Nicole.

"Sharon, when will the surgery?" she asked immediately. Sharon shrugged and sighed wearily, responding, "The doctor said they would terminate her pregnancy immediately and after a few days they should do the surgery immediately, because if they slow down, the risk to her life will increase." Andrea nodded sadly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, whatever happens, Nicole will be healthy as before, I believe." she said reliable. Sharon smiled softly, hoping that Andrea was right. She wanted it more than anything. The days passed imperceptibly. Nicole had terminated her pregnancy and today was the hardest day of her life - the surgery. She knew that this surgery will be complicated and there will be a great risk to her life. She had already lost her child, but now she had another goal - to be healthy as before. She believed that with the help of her family she'll overcome this.

While all were in the hospital, Emily and Rusty were home to take care for Anna and Nicholas. Andy, however, couldn't find a place of affliction. Sharon and David tried to calm him down, but he was too worried about his daughter and he couldn't think of anything else at the moment. The surgery was continued for 4 hours. For Andy, it was like four years. Finally, when the doctor had come before them, Andy was filled with fear. He didn't know how to ask if his daughter is fine. Sharon squeezed his shoulder for help. David looked at the doctor closely until Andy asked with fear, his eyes filled with tears, "Doctor, how is my daughter?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Andy stood frozen with fear in front of the doctor, expecting an answer. Sharon was clutching his shoulder for help as David was looking down, sadly, ready to receive any reply about his wife. Andy was ready to cry until the doctor finally decided to break this dead silence. He cleared his throat and said with a smile, "Don't worry. The surgery was successful. Nicole is completely well. At the moment she moved into her room and if you want, you can see her but only for a few minutes."

At this point, David was filled with happiness while Andy still couldn't believe that this complicated surgery is successful. Sharon sighed with relief and hugged Andy tightly with a smile, saying "Andy, did you see? Nicole is quite good, the surgery is successful." Andy's eyes filled with tears of joy, and he looked at the doctor.

"Doctor, thank you. You can't believe how happy I am at the moment. The surgery is successful and my daughter is fine. It's a miracle, thank you!" he said quietly and shook his hand. The doctor smiled contentedly. David approached them.

"Doctor, It mean that there is no danger for my wife?" he asked anxiously. The doctor sighed and replied, "No, there is no danger, don't worry. Everything is under control. The surgery is successful, you just have to take care of her until she fully recovers." Sharon smiled, saying, "Don't worry Doctor, I'm her mother. We'll take care of her." The doctor nodded with a smile and walked toward his office. During this time, Andy immediately informed the team who were happy to hear this news. Sharon was also informed Emily and Rusty for the successful surgery. They were also very pleased that Nicole will be healthy as before. Andy sat in the waiting room to relax.

"The doctor said we can see Nicole a few minutes." David said with a smile. Sharon looked at Andy and said, "David, you're her husband. You go to her while her father calm down. I think he needs to be here a little longer." David nodded with a smile and entered Nicole's room. Sharon sighed wearily and sat next to Andy, watching him carefully.

"Andy, are you okay?" she asked softly. He sighed with relief and said, "Absolutely. I feel calm because my daughter is well and the surgery was successful. I know that there will be no problems and that she'll be healthy as before." Sharon nodded with a smile and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I am happy that everything ended well. I hope that from now on we won't have such problems. I know the pain and I understand Nicole perfectly. As I watched her I remembered my difficult moments when I was fighting for my life. I also could die. " she said thoughtfully. Andy hushed quietly.

"Sharon, stop, enough! Don't say that. You're good and you leave these difficult times in the past. Let's not go back. The important thing is that now you're well with me and our children. This is the important. " He tried to calm her. Sharon sighed and shook her head, saying, "No, Andy, we can't hide the truth. If Jack hadn't saved my life, I'd be dead. Yes, I admit, he never was a good husband and father, but after all, he saved my life. I can't forget it. "

Andy looked at Sharon confused. He'd never heard Sharon to talk this way about Jack. If he wasn't dead, Andy really would have thought that she still has any feelings for her ex-husband. On the other hand, David was close to Nicole. She was happy that her husband was with her, but she needed to see her father too. She looked around, asking, "David, where's Dad? I want to see him." David kissed her hand gently with a smile.

"Your father and Sharon are in the waiting room. They wanted to be there for a few minutes. You want me to call them?" he asked politely. Nicole nodded and David immediately called Andy and Sharon in the room until he decided to go for a cup of coffee. However, this day was pretty stressful. Andy sat beside his daughter, squeezing her hand. Sharon watched them with a smile. She knew that Andy was always a good father and will always be. He kissed his daughter on the forehead gently, asking, "Are you okay honey?" Nicole smiled softly, answering, "Don't worry, Dad. I'm much better."

Sharon approached them with a smile, saying, "Nicole, I'm so glad that you're well and healthy as before. Be sure that I'll take care of you very well, like a real mother." Nicole sighed and reached her hand, saying with a smile, "Thank you, Sharon. You've always been like my mother, no doubt. I am grateful that you're my dad's wife." Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile.

"Well, Princess, I think it's time for your medication." Andy said with a smile. Nicole smiled slightly, saying, "Princess? I thought you said it just to Anna." Andy kissed her forehead, answering, "I have three princesses. You, Anna and Emily. You're my daughters and princesses. I would give my life for you. I love you all." Sharon's eyes filled with tears, listening to his words. He was a good father to Nicole, but he was a good father to his other children, even for Emily and Ricky, who weren't his children. She again saw his big heart and his great love.

Yes, for Andy was no difference between his children. Emily and Ricky also were as his real children and he was trying to be a good father to them and give them the paternal love that they never had with Jack. What about Rusty? His parents had abandoned him when he was still 16 years old. His mother was only Sharon and he was his father, no doubt. He remembered everything like yesterday. He'd accepted Anna's paternity even when he wasn't sure of his feelings for Sharon. But now, after 11 years, he was grateful that he was part of this wonderful family. Yes, they had a lot of problems but he believed that they would be able to go through everything together with Sharon. Their love was boundless, indescribable.

On the other hand, Emily and Rusty were talking in the living room while Anna was in her room, and Nicholas was sleeping peacefully. Rusty smiled and said, "You know, Emily, I feel very lucky that Nicole is healthy as before. I knew that the surgery would be successful, but now I'm more relaxed. Now everything will be fine." Emily smiled softly and sighed wearily.

"I'm also happy for Nicole, Rusty. She went through a lot of difficulties and she really needs true happiness. But worry me something else." she admitted thoughtfully. Rusty looked at her carefully and anxiously asked, "Hey, Emily, what's the problem?" Emily shrugged and shook her head.

"Rusty, maybe you're right. My mother never approves my relationship with Buzz. Yes, she loves Buzz, but she won't never accept our relationship, especially because of the age difference. But she must understand that love has no age nor borders. I'm ready to do anything, but I won't give up just like that. We love each other and that's enough. I don't want to sadden my mom, but I can't give up on Buzz. " she replied softly. Rusty nodded slightly.

"I understand perfectly, Emily. But I still believe that if you talk to Mom or Andy talk to her, things can get better. You know that she won't give up on Andy. She's in love and she'll accept this relationship easier if Andy talk to her. What do you think? " he suggested with a smile. Emily took a deep breath and shrugged.

"No, Rusty, doesn't make sense. I know my mom very well. Furthermore, Buzz told me that she'd talked to him and told him that she didn't approve our relationship. I don't know what's the reason, but I don't think that's just age. Mom's a tough woman, that's clear. " she said thoughtfully. Rusty sighed and leaned back. Honestly, he didn't like to see Emily to suffer this way.

The days and weeks passed quickly. Sharon and Andy took care of Nicole fully, for her to be really strong as before. The doctor had recommended them to take care of her as long as she felt completely well. And now, after two difficult months, Nicole felt completely perfect and she'd gone with her husband David in Las Vegas, where were their children Michael and Austin.

And in these days, Emily hadn't found the courage to talk to her mother about her relationship with Buzz. Even Andy had tried to open the subject, but Sharon avoided this conversation, saying that she was busy with Anna and Nicholas. One night, Andy sat on the couch with Nicholas in his arms, while Anna was preparing another project for school with Rusty. Sharon was preparing dinner with Emily in the kitchen. Emily took a deep breath and asked, "Mom, can we talk?" Sharon left the dishes on the table and looked at her daughter's coldly.

"For what?" she asked sternly. Emily bit her lip, saying, "Mom, you know very well. For my relationship with Buzz." Sharon was filled with anger and said, "You also know very well that I don't accept this relationship. It'll be good if you split. You can't be together." Emily was angry.

"Why Mom? What is the reason? All are happy for us, even my brother Ricky. He also was delighted when I told him. I can't understand why my mother is against this relationship." she said, confused. Sharon took a deep breath and walked into the living room without saying another word. She sat next to Andy and took her son in her arms. Andy and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. Anna went to her mother and sat beside her with a smile.

"Mom, can you check my homework?" the little girl asked quietly. Sharon was angry enough and she almost shouted to her daughter, "I can't, Anna. I'm busy enough to check your homework!" she went to the bedroom angry. Anna began to cry and as always Andy was the only one who could comfort her. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead gently.

"Hey, Anna, honey, please don't cry. I'm here and I'll check your homework. Besides, your mom isn't feeling very well, so try not to talk to her tonight." he said softly and soothingly, smiling. Rusty smiled contentedly, seeing that his little sister is better. But he was still thinking about his mother. Because she acted this way? It was really weird. Finally, Andy had learned everything from Emily and was immediately went to speak with Sharon about this - especially for Anna. He angrily walked into the bedroom and closed the door tightly. Sharon looked at him coldly and took a deep breath, knowing why he entered their room that way.

"Sharon, why you do this with your children?" he asked immediately, angrily. Sharon looked at him with anger and said, "What did I do? I think I'm a good mother." Andy laughed derisively.

"Good Mother? Yes, Sharon, you really was a good mother, but when I saw what happened tonight, I'm not sure if I should think that you're really good mother. Why did you scream at Anna? I understand that you're angry, but it doesn't give you the right to shout at a little kid! She was crying but you don't care. " he said angrily.

"Enough Andy! Of course I'm interested! She's my daughter and I regret that I yelled that way. I was a big fool. But I couldn't hold back my nerves, that's all." she said firmly. Andy sighed and shook his head as he approached her.

"Sharon, I can't understand why you didn't accept Emily's relationship with Buzz. She's your daughter and she's an adult who can make the right decisions. In addition, you love Buzz. And now why are you doing this?" he asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "I don't know why. I'm just convinced that this relationship will not be a good solution. Good night." She left Andy to stare thoughtfully into the void.

The next day in the department, the tension was higher. Fortunately it was lunchtime and Sharon could talk about her problems with Andrea. She was her best friend and she was grateful for that. On the other hand, Provenza was trying to reassure Andy.

"Andy, you behave like a child! Understand that Sharon needs a little time to accept this relationship." he said sternly. Andy rolled his eyes angrily, saying "I can't, Provenza! She shouted against Anna and it wasn't at all well." Provenza sighed and shrugged. In this moment, Sharon and Andrea went out of Sharon's office. Sharon could feel that her friend didn't want to hide her feelings for Lieutenant Provenza. But she knew that Andrea doesn't have the courage to do such a thing. They approached Andy and Provenza, but Andrea hadn't expected that Sharon will talk for them.

"Think what you want, Andy. But I think there's a bigger problem or perhaps a secret to be revealed. Perhaps the truth that Andrea has feelings for Lieutenant Provenza." Sharon said hurriedly, leaving Provenza in shock. He looked to her, then to Andrea. Andy was also surprised. Andrea took a deep breath and looked at Sharon. Sharon smiled reassuringly and squeezed her shoulder, giving her the strength to not hide her feelings more. She was convinced that just today, Andrea will be able to do what she dreamed for months ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Sharon and Andy looked at each other coldly, until Provenza and Andrea were shocked by this situation. Andrea still couldn't believe that her best friend, Sharon was told everything to Provenza. She wouldn't want him to learn this way, and she didn't know what to say at this time. Provenza looked at Andrea with astonishment and then to Sharon that was completely calm. Andy, however, couldn't understand what is Sharon's purpose. He could no longer understand her strange movements.

"No, Captain, you have mistake. This can't be true. I don't think that Andrea might have some feelings for me, it's impossible." Provenza said, confused, believing that this is a joke. Sharon looked at Andrea, saying, "No, Lieutenant. What I did was completely true. Andrea has feelings for you, but she simply didn't dare to say it. So I decided that you also have a right to know." Provenza took a deep breath and sat down in his chair. Andy immediately handed him a glass of water. He was thankful that it was lunchtime.

"Sharon, why do you do that? Maybe I wouldn't tell the truth." Andrea said annoyed. Provenza sighed and looked at her, saying, "Enough Andrea. How long would you keep this from me? Even I don't have any feelings for you, you could let me share this." Andrea turned her head and looked down. She couldn't believe that the truth was revealed. Andy looked at Sharon with anger and decided to talk to her in her office. He took her hand and they went into the office, closing the door tightly and then the blinds.

"Sharon, why are you doing this? Now because of you, Provenza and Andrea will be enemies." he almost shouted. Sharon approached him, saying firmly, "I haven't done anything wrong. Andrea needed it. Yes, she may be mad now, but she could no longer hide this secret. Sorry Andy, but I think I did well saying the truth. Lieutenant Provenza has a right to know that. " Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You know, Sharon, I already really can't understand you. You act so strange and unnatural. You get angry to Emily because of her relationship with Buzz, knowing that she wouldn't abandon her love. Besides, you shouted against Anna, which also I can't forgive. You never was like that. What happens to you? " he asked quietly. Sharon sighed wearily and sat on her desk. She looked at Andy coldly, but her eyes were full of tears. Andy looked at her carefully and sat down across from her.

"What do you want me to do? I feel terrible, Andy. I was wrong. I didn't have to yell at my daughter, she isn't to blame for my problems. Yes, I admit, I'm probably not as good a mother as before. Perhaps all these problems are too much. I'm tired of helping others to solve their problems. My problems? Them who will solve? Andy, you don't understand me. You might not feel anything, but I feel that there is some coldness between us. "She admitted. Andy knelt before her and made her look at him.

"Sharon, you very well know that whatever happens, I'll always be with you and will always support you. Do I need to let you repeat that? Please, calm down. I also regret that I yelled so bad, forgive me. Our nerves can no longer withstand. That's all. " he said soothingly and squeezed her hand with a smile. Sharon smiled softly and stroked his face. On the other hand, Provenza and Andrea were near the elevators because they didn't want the rest of the team to hear their conversation. Provenza cleared his throat.

"Uh ... Andrea, I don't know where to start. To be honest, I'm quite surprised and shocked to find out that you have feelings for me." he admitted. Andrea sighed and shrugged, saying, "Provenza, I know that's weird. But Sharon told the truth. I really have feelings for you, but I had no the courage to tell you because I knew you didn't feel anything for me." Provenza nodded slightly.

"I understand your concerns. And yes, you're right. I really don't have any feelings for you right now. I don't know if I'll ever fall in love with you or someone else, don't get me wrong. I don't want you to hope falsely. " he said anxiously. Andrea nodded and bit her lip, saying quietly, "I know that. Thank you, though. I'd be happy if we're good friends as ever." Provenza nodded and squeezed her hand, saying with a smile"Good friends."

In the evening, Emily and Rusty had already prepared dinner. They expect Sharon and Andy, along with Anna. However, Anna looked pretty sad, perhaps because of her mother. Emily knelt in front of her little sister with a smile, asking, "Hey, honey, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" The little girl looked down and shrugged. Emily took Anna in her arms and kissed her cheek gently.

"Soon Mom and Dad will be here, don't worry. In addition, don't forget that tomorrow you'll introduce your project in school. It'll be an exciting day for you." she said with a smile. Anna smiled slightly and hugged her sister tightly. Rusty smiled contentedly, seeing his little sister happy. Just then, Sharon and Andy went home tired. They went into the living room and were impressed seeing their children together. Sharon approached Emily and Anna. But for the first time, Anna was holding coldly to her mother. She didn't had embraced her for the first time. Sharon was feeling bad and she knew that she was guilty. She was offended her little daughter. Andy and Rusty looked at each other in confusion.

Sharon smiled softly, saying quietly, "Anna, honey, don't you want to hug mom? Anna shook her head and ran to Andy. He immediately took his daughter in his arms and kissed her softly on the forehead. He saw that Sharon feels bad by this fact.

"Anna, your mom wants to embrace you. Why will not you kiss her as usual?" he asked quietly. The little girl looked sadly at him, answering, "No Dad. She'll started shouting at me." At this point, Sharon immediately took Anna in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Anna, look at me. I'm sorry I yelled so bad. Please forgive me. You're my daughter and I can't take you to be away from me." she said softly with tears in her eyes. Anna kissed her mother on the cheek, saying, "No, Mom. Don't cry. I know you didn't do it on purpose, I know you love me." Andy smiled contentedly. Emily and Rusty looked at each other, smiling, while Sharon again embraced her daughter, realizing once again how smart daughter, she has. After dinner, Andy was in the nursery with Anna and Nicholas, while Rusty had decided to leave Emily alone with her mother. Sharon knew that her daughter stay away from her and doesn't talk to her because of her relationship with Buzz. She took a deep breath and sat down beside her, looking at her carefully.

"Emily, you stay away from me and I know why. Because I don't accept your relationship with Buzz, right?" she asked anxiously. Emily took a deep breath and looked at her mother, answering firmly, "Yes, Mom. But I'm not going to be give up my love, whatever happens. We love each other and this is most important. You should know this from your relationship with Andy. You know very well that love wins. You wanted to divorce him, but you couldn't. Because once again, love wins. " Sharon looked at her daughter and nodded slightly. Nevertheless, she was right. Love really was stronger than anything else.

"I know very well Emily. But don't expect me to accept this relationship. Look dear, I don't want you to suffer. He's older than you and I think that's a good reason." she said sternly. Emily laughed mockingly saying "Enough Mom. I don't want to hear those things again. In addition, if you want to know something: I want dad to be here because I know that at least he would support me." Emily went to her room angrily, leaving her mother to look into the void. Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back. She couldn't believe that she had similar conversations with her daughter. Especially her last words had hurt her a lot. Tears streamed down her cheeks, remembering those terrible words. Emily would have preferred her father before her. She wanted a man who had never been with her. She went into the bedroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

On the other hand, Andy was reading the a fairy tale to Anna. Seeing that she was finally asleep, he kissed her cheek gently, then kissed his son before he went into the bedroom. But entering inside, he saw Sharon, who was sitting on the floor crying. He knelt before her and looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, what's wrong? You look pale and you cry. Please tell me what's going on." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon took a deep breath, answering softly, "All are against me, Andy, everybody. Even Emily chose her father to be alive than me." Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. I'm convinced that Emily had said these words in anger. Please don't think about it. Come on, let's sleep, we need a good sleep." he suggested quietly and helped her lie down on the bed. Sharon closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. Andy hugged her soothingly, hoping that tomorrow will be better.

The next day, however, Sharon felt that she needed to talk to Buzz. She immediately called him into her office for a long and probably tough conversation. Buzz stood against her, watching her carefully. Sharon looked at him coldly and motioned him to sit down, but he refused. Sharon stood up and approached him.

"I'm tired of talking about these things. Buzz, you know that I've always supported you in everything. Besides, you know that whatever happens I'll always help you." she said softly. Buzz nodded, saying, "I know, Captain, thank you." Sharon smiled slightly and continued, "Emily is my daughter and I'm really worried about her future as a mother. I want to say that I can't accept your relationship. But I want you to know that I'll try to decide about it. Please don't get me wrong. "

Buzz nodded and said, "Don't worry, Captain. I know you're a good mother and this is normal. But I want you to know that I really love Emily. Your daughter means a lot to me. I don't want give up on her and I swear that I'll fight to the end for her. " he came out of her office. Sharon took a deep breath and sat on her desk. She could really see their love.

Andy was sitting on his desk absently with Provenza. He squeezed his shoulder, asking, "Hey, Flynn, is everything okay?" Andy took a deep breath and shrugged, answering, "I don't know Provenza. I have problems with Sharon recently. And the reason is Emily and her relationship with Buzz. But Sharon really need to understand that they both will fight to the end, just like us. " Provenza chuckled and sat beside him.

"Incidentally, what's going on between you and Andrea?" Andy asked curiously. Provenza sighed and said, "I have no idea. But I told her that I have no feelings about her. I'm not even sure I'll fall in love with someone again. I just don't want to give false hopes." Andy nodded slightly.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andrea were out. Sharon needed fresh air and good company. Fortunately, Andrea wasn't angry at her. Sharon again talked about her problems, forcing Andrea to comfort her again.

"Sharon, calm down. I'm sure that everything will be fine." she said encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged, saying, "No, Andrea. Emily's words hurt me a lot. She chose her father than me. She would like him to be alive than I do." Andrea squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, please. Don't say that. I still have hope." she said with a smile. Sharon smiled and nodded slightly. She looked around and saw a man near her who was like Jack. She knew that he was dead and she thought that it was a coincidence, another man like him. He approached her and Andrea, but Sharon could see that he was really Jack. She fell into shock and her hands began to tremble. But how was this possible? He was dead. Andrea's eyes widened, seeing Jack alive before them. She looked to Sharon that could hardly say a word. That man stood in front of them - he really was Jack? But how if he's dead? Sharon looked at him confused and muttered softly with difficulty, "Jack, you're alive?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Numb. Sharon was numb. She stood numbly few minutes before Jack, seeing that he was really alive. Andrea also couldn't believe it, thinking that it was a ridiculous joke. Sharon was in shock and she didn't know what to say and what to believe at this point. On the other hand, Jack stood in front of Sharon, completely calm, looking at her little coldly.

Sharon took a deep breath, asking quietly, "Jack, you're alive? But how? But how is that possible? You were dead. It's been two years. Where have you been if you're really alive? No, I can't understand this. You were hospitalized and fighting for your life, you told me to take care of Anna and you died. Now you stand here in front of me, two years later, as if it never happened. " Jack sighed and shook his head. During this time, Andrea was watching them carefully.

"Sharon, I realize that you're in shock. I know this seems strange and unreal, like a joke, but I assure you that I'm alive, I'm Jack Raydor. I know that in your head there are many unanswered questions, but be sure I am ready to answer you. " he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at Andrea, who shrugged and decided to leave to allow Sharon and Jack talk about this uncertain situation. Sharon really needed to understand this complicated truth, so she and Jack decided to go to a cafeteria to talk privately. She still couldn't believe that the man whom she thought dead is actually alive. No, it was really surreal and difficult situation. But Jack also didn't know where to begin.

"Jack, please, tell me the whole truth, because I'm quite confused and can't understand that you're truly alive." she said thoughtfully. Jack nodded and said, "Look, Sharon, I never expected to see again, but this is our destiny. Besides, I lived in Las Vegas and didn't think to come to LA, but just I had a job here. I know you're shocked and this is completely normal. I know that you also remember the day that I asked you to take care of Anna. You see that I'm dying, but actually it wasn't so. Sharon, I was in a coma. I was in a coma for 1 year. I can't say I remember anything, but I remember my conversation with you before I close my eyes. I know this is just unreal, but that's the truth. "Sharon couldn't believe his words.

"You were in a coma for one year? But why didn't you tell us anything? Emily and Ricky didn't stop blaming themselves why they haven't had a last chance to talk to you. Especially Emily, she yesterday told me that she would like you being alive. Our children blame themselves why they didn't have a chance to say goodbye to you and now you stand here in front of me and tell me everything so calmly, as if nothing had happened? No, you're crazy! " she said angrily. Jack rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon what do you say? You wanted to come to fail your happy life with Andy Flynn? You want to appear in front of Anna and again make her suffer? Or to appear before Emily and Ricky as their father? Father who never was with them? What did you want I do? No, Sharon, I couldn't do it. " he said softly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon sighed and leaned back, looking at Jack uncertainly. She didn't know if she should believe him.

On the other hand, Andrea was back in the department, still shocked by this situation. But she was trying to hide the truth from Andy, knowing that Sharon will tell him everything. Andy sat at his desk, busy with some clues about the last case. She came to Provenza, asking quietly, "Provenza, can we talk? It's important." He was surprised and nodded slightly. They went near the elevators. Andrea looked around cautiously, making Provenza to amaze even more.

"My God, Andrea! What happens? You want to tell me something?" he asked impatiently. Andrea sighed, answering, "Provenza, you can't believe what happened out when we were with Sharon. Look, please don't say that to Andy. A little while ago, we realized that Jack Raydor is alive. Yes, he is alive and he was in front of us. " Provenza's eyes widened and he fell into shock.

"What? What nonsense are you talking about Andrea? It is meaningless, Jack is dead and we all know that. He died two years ago. How can he be alive? You're drunk?" he asked quietly, sternly. Andrea turned her head and looked at him with anger.

"Stop Provenza! I'm quite sure, because at the moment Sharon and Jack have a serious conversation. But please don't say anything to Andy. I'm sure that Sharon will tell him everything." she warned softly. Provenza nodded and sighed wearily. He still couldn't believe that this is true. Sharon and Jack continued their serious conversation. Sharon didn't know what to do because she was still in shock. Jack looked at her slightly sadly.

"Well, Jack, I understand that you had reasons, but I can't figure out that you're hiding from us something like that - something so important. I know we had many disputes and misunderstandings along, but I can't forget the fact that you saved my life. Thanks to you, now I'm living a second life. I'll never forget that, whatever happened in the past, you saved my life. I'm grateful. " she admitted quietly. Jack nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Sharon. I always was an idiot and we'll never have happy family life. I was a drunkard who didn't came home. A man who didn't care for his wife and children. I'm sorry for everything. I'd like to turn back time, but it's impossible. I'd like to be with my kids when they need me. I'd like to take Anna as my daughter early instead I accused you that this child isn't mine. I feel like an idiot. I know it. But I am calm, knowing that Andy is a good father to Anna. " he said sadly and sighed. Sharon smiled thoughtfully.

"Not only for Anna. For Emily, Ricky and Rusty too. He gives a big paternal love. They love him as their father. I'm grateful that someone like Andy is in my life. Except for our son he's a good father for my other children. Yes, he's not their biological father, but that doesn't matter. Absolutely. " she said firmly. Jack nodded slightly.

"I know this, Sharon. So I'm calm and be sure that I won't fail your happy life again." he said with a slight smile. Sharon smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder. Maybe he really had changed. On the other hand, Emily and Rusty were preparing dinner together while Anna was with Nicholas in the living room. Rusty looked at her carefully.

"Emily, are you okay? You look tired." Emily took a deep breath, answering, "No, Rusty, I'm not fine. I have problems with my mom and we're not talking to each other. I feel terrible. Still, she is my mother and I've never had an dispute with her. But now is quite different. On one side mom, on the other hand is Buzz. Yes, she doesn't accept my relationship, but I won't give up my love just like that. " Rusty nodded and sighed.

"You know Emily, it's pretty difficult situation. I hope that mom will finally accept your relationship." He said reliable. Emily shrugged and shook her head. Just then Andy came home tired and throw the keys, joining Anna and Nicholas in the living room. He kissed his daughter tenderly on the cheek and then his son, taking him in his arms. Emily and Rusty also came to him. Andy smiled softly, looking around.

"Well, it seems that dinner is ready. Where is your mother?" he asked, confused. Emily and Rusty looked at each other while Anna replied with a smile, "Mom isn't home dad. She said she would be late." Andy nodded with a smile and a sigh.

"Well honey. Then let's start with the dinner, Sharon will be joining us later." Rusty grinned, saying, "Good idea Andy. I'm sure mom will be here soon." Emily smiled taking her brother in her arms.

"I'll take care of Nicholas. Come on, Andy." she said kindly. Andy took Anna in his arms and all went into the kitchen for a good dinner. Despite everything, however, Andy couldn't understand why Sharon would be late. It was quite strange. After dinner, Emily and Rusty were in their rooms and Anna and Nicholas were asleep and Andy had decided to wait for Sharon to talk to her. He sat on the couch in the living room with a magazine in his hands, but he kept looking at his watch. Finally, Sharon returned home and was surprised seeing Andy still awake. He left the magazine on the table and stood before her, looking at her coldly. Sharon looked at him carefully, knowing that he wants to talk to her.

"Sharon, do you have any reason to be late?" he asked sternly. Sharon sighed wearily and replied, "Yes, of course I have. I have a very important reason. I'll told everything, but first I need to wash my face." she went to the bathroom. Andy looked at her more confused than ever. He decided to wait in their bedroom. Sharon went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She touched her face and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that Jack is alive and the shadows of the past not leave her in peace. She really felt helpless and didn't know what to do. Obviously, the fate liked to play games with her. A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and saw Andy, who sat on the bed, waiting for her. She sat beside him without saying a word. He looked at her carefully and took her hand.

"Sharon, you look pale. What is happening?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "Today I experienced something terrible. When we were together with Andrea, we realized that ... Jack is alive." Suddenly, Andy's eyes widened and he couldn't believe that this is true.

"No, Sharon, this can't be true. Jack died two years ago. How is this possible?" he asked, confused. Sharon looked at him and continued, "Today I spoke with Jack. He's alive, Andy. He wasn't dead. He was in a coma for one year. He was living in Las Vegas, he is here for work. But still I'm in shock. He is alive and that's the truth. " Andy stood up and began pacing nervously. He couldn't believe that Jack is alive. He looked at Sharon angrily asking, "You were with him? Well, I understand that you were in shock and you needed to talk to him, but why you come home now? You were with him up so late?" Sharon stood before him and looked at him coldly.

"Enough Andy! I don't want to listen to nonsense. With Jack, I spoke only one hour, I wasn't with him, just I needed fresh air, so I called Emily and Rusty to tell them I would be late. I needed to be alone and to overcome this shock. Why did you not understand me? " she almost shouted. Andy shook his head dissatisfied and went into the guest room again. Sharon was filled with anger. She couldn't believe that Andy doesn't believe her.

The next morning, all breakfasting together. Although they tried to pretend, Emily and Rusty could feel the coldness between Sharon and Andy that seemed grew with every minute. But they decided not to interfere in their lives. Sharon fed her son while Andy was preparing Anna's bag for school. The little girl smiled and asked, "Dad, you'll help me with my home? Andy nodded with a smile," Sure honey. "Sharon looked at Anna.

"Anna, why do you ask only your father? I also can help you." she suggested with a smile. Anna shrugged and said, "No Mom. Dad already promised me." Sharon nodded and looked at Andy coldly. However, last night, his words had hurt her. A few minutes later, Emily and Anna were in her room to prepare for school, while Rusty was in the nursery with Nicholas. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with indescribable coldness. They couldn't believe that they have to overcome another problem. Again Jack. Both couldn't believe that he was alive again and managed to spoil their relationship.

Andy smiled slightly, saying sarcastically, "Perhaps today you'll again see your ex-husband. However, you know that he is alive." Sharon looked into his brown eyes angrily, saying, "What do you want from me, Andy? I have nothing to do with Jack! Yes, I'm still in shock that he's alive. But what can I do in this case? Maybe you want me to tell my children that their father is alive? "

"Dad is alive?" Emily asked, confused, hearing her mother's last sentence. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise, not knowing what to say...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Sharon and Andy looked at each other coldly and stood in front of Emily, who watched them more confused than ever. They knew that she was waiting for a response, but that for Sharon was not easy. To tell your daughter that her father is actually alive after two years, it wasn't easy indeed. Emily went to her mother asking quietly, "Mom, this is true? Dad is alive? How is that possible? He'd died two years ago."

Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "Emily, believe me, I'm in shock. I learned this truth before two days. I saw your father in front of me alive, even we talked. He's not dead, he told me that he was in a coma for one year and he didn't want to tell the truth because he didn't want us to worry more, especially you and your brother Ricky. " Emily's eyes filled with tears and she was filled with anger. Andy came up to her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Emily, calm down." he said encouragingly. Emily bit her lip, saying, "Mom, I can't believe you didn't tell me the truth that day. Why you hide it from me? I have a right to know. I repent so many times that I couldn't say goodbye to my father which is actually alive! What do you want from me? Ricky also need to know that. No, I can't understand it. " Sharon shushed softly and wiped her tears.

"Emily, understand me. It's not so easy. To find out after two years that Jack is alive, it wasn't something I expected. In addition, I was ready to tell you, but you heard my conversation with Andy. Please don't blame me because I am not guilty, blame your father so he decided to hide something like that from us. " she said firmly. Emily took a deep breath and shook her head. At this point, Rusty went into the living room with Anna. Sharon immediately knelt in front of her little daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Rusty, please take Anna to school as quickly as possible." she said quickly. Rusty nodded, confused, answering, "Of course, Mom. I'll see you later." Anna kissed her mother and went to school with her brother Rusty. Emily sat on the couch crying and couldn't believe that her father is alive. Andy sat down beside her and as always showed her paternal love. Actually, she was like a real daughter. He hugged her soothingly, rubbing her back. Sharon looked at them sadly and sat across from them, looking down. She hadn't wanted her daughter to understand the truth in this way. But she already knew and the worst was that she blamed her, as always. Sharon felt more powerless than ever. As if this was their nightmare again. Frankly, she was tired of so many problems.

"Emily, think what you want. But I'm not guilty. That your father hid the truth whole two years doesn't make me guilty of anything. Look, you're my daughter and I can't stand to see this. If you want, you can call him and talk to him. He gave me his phone number. " she explained hurriedly handed her the number. Andy looked at her angrily. This means that whether Sharon keeping up with her ex-husband? Emily wiped her tears and nodded. She went to her room to talk to her father alone. Sharon sighed wearily and leaned back while Andy stood up and began pacing nervously. Sharon looked at him in confusion, wondering why her husband was angry this time.

"Andy, what happens now? Why are you angry?" she asked, looking at him questioningly. Andy looked into her bright green eyes with anger and pain. He couldn't believe that his wife sees her ex-husband. He took a deep breath and replied, "You ask me what's happening? Sharon, I can't believe that you have Jack's number. Do you think that this idiot gives his number just like that? Again, he wants to do something to separate us." Sharon was filled with anger and stood before him.

"Enough Andy! I don't want to hear this nonsense. He gave me his phone number because of Emily and Ricky. Moreover, he said that he's happy for us and that he is sorry for his mistakes. He can't do anything. Relax." she tried to calm him down but it wasn't possible. Andy laughed derisively.

"And you believe him? My God, Sharon! I think you're smarter, though you're a cop. He's the same man who wanted to take Anna from you and to ruin our happy life. I can't believe that you believe him. You know now that our old problems will return again? Jack is alive and I'm sure that he'll do everything possible to take Anna, but I won't let him. " he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head, dissatisfied.

"Andy, how many times must I tell you that Jack is completely different? Look, he can no longer do anything. I can't believe that we argue for Jack again and this time for no reason. But I don't want to argue more, since I don't want to be late for work. I'm sorry. " she said with anger and took her purse. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt tired to argue with Sharon, always. On the other hand, Emily spoke with her father on the phone two years later. As if she was left speechless and didn't know what to say.

"Emily, honey, I feel pretty good hearing your voice again after two years. How are you? How are Ricky and Anna? I miss you." Jack asked happy. Emily took a deep breath, answering, "I'm fine dad. Ricky and Anna are also fine. Don't worry. But I'm still in shock that you're alive. Why Dad? Why do you hide this from us?"

Jack sighed wearily and replied, "Look, honey, I have good reasons. I didn't want to appear in front of you and especially to your sister Anna. I know that your mother is happy with Andy and I know that Andy is like a real father for my daughter. And not just for her, for you too. I'm sure that you have enough paternal love. I didn't want to ruin her life again, understand me. " Emily's eyes filled with tears.

"I understand Dad. You're right. Andy really gives us paternal love. But, Dad, I need to see you, please. At least once, I miss you." she said softly. Jack bit his lip and replied, "Well honey, I'll see you when you want. I love you."

"I love you Dad. See you later." they closed the phone and Emily took a deep breath and was calm talking to her father for the first time after two years. Jack was also calm. He was grateful that he has a chance to see Emily, but if he needed to see Ricky and Anna too. On the other hand, Sharon and Andy were in the department. The team had just revealed a rough case and now all needed a little break. Sharon sat in her office with Andrea, while Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully, absently. Provenza sat at his desk with a cup of coffee in hand and looked at his friend confused.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening?" he asked anxiously, looking around. Andy took a deep breath and replied, "I have problems with Sharon again, since we found out that Jack is alive. You know, he gave his number to her. And I'm convinced that he wants to ruin our happy life, even Sharon says that he won't succeed. No, Provenza, I don't believe this idiot. " Provenza nodded and put the glass on his desk.

"I understand perfectly, Flynn. But maybe you should try to believe Sharon, though she is your wife and be sure that she would never come back to Jack, if you think so. Think - we were talking about Captain Sharon Raydor. You also know that your wife wouldn't do such a thing. " he said firmly. Andy nodded and sighed, looking at the office.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you and Andy again have problems because of Jack." Andrea said thoughtfully. Sharon took a deep breath and took off her glasses, answering, "I also can't believe it. But unfortunately, the shadows of the past don't leave me in peace even for a moment. I can't believe that Andy doubted me." Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, whatever happens, I'm confident that everything will be fine." she said encouragingly. Sharon sighed wearily and shrugged. She really wanted to believe her, but it wasn't easy. On the other hand, Rusty had already learned the truth that Jack was actually alive. Emily handed him a cup of tea and sat down beside him on the couch to talk.

"Hey, Emily, I can't believe that your father is alive." he said, confused. Emily sighed and said, "I also Rusty. But today I talked to him on the phone and tonight I'll talk to him outside. So I want you to do me a favor. I want you when Mom and Andy come home to tell them that I'm out with friends. I don't want mom to know that I'm with dad. " Rusty nodded with a smile.

"Of course, as you want. However, I'm your brother." he said, grinning. Emily nodded with a smile and squeezed his shoulder. In the evening, Sharon and Andy went home tired from a busy day. They came together in the living room and saw that Rusty has prepared dinner alone. He was holding Nicholas in his arms, while Anna ran to her mother. Sharon took her in her arms and kissed her gently on the cheek. Andy smiled contentedly.

"So how's my princess?" she asked softly. The little girl smiled and replied, "Very well, Mom. I want to show you my new project for school." Sharon nodded with a smile. Andy stroked her hair gently, saying, "Sure honey, but first let's have dinner." Immediately, he approached Rusty and took his son in his arms, kissing him gently on the forehead. Sharon looked around carefully. She could see that Emily isn't home.

"Rusty, where's Emily?" she asked sternly. He cleared his throat and replied, "I have no idea, Mom. She told me it would be out with friends." Sharon sighed with relief and nodded slightly. All together they went into the kitchen for dinner while Emily was already with her father.

"So, your mother doesn't accept your relationship with Buzz? Why? I know Buzz very well and I know that you can be happy with him. What's the problem?" Jack asked, confused. Emily shook her head and shrugged, answering, "I don't know, Dad. But she won't never accept this relationship, but she has to understand that our love is strong." Jack nodded and quietly shushed. He squeezed her hand with a smile.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm here. I'll talk to your mother. I promise that we'll solve this." he promised. Emily smiled softly and hugged her father tightly. For the first time, she could see that he was a completely different person and that he is no longer a drunkard. After dinner, Rusty was in his room and watch a movie on his laptop while Anna and Nicholas were asleep. Sharon and Andy sat on the couch in the living room without speaking, in silence. Sharon kept looking at the clock. She was worried about Emily, though she was an adult. Still, she was a mother. Andy could understand her care, but he couldn't help her in any way. He sat close to her, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, I know you worry about Emily, but she is an adult and she knows what she's doing." he said softly and reassuringly. Sharon shook her head and sighed wearily, leaning back. She looked at Andy, asking, "I have a question. You're also a parent, Andy. You have to understand. You worry about Nicole, right?" Andy nodded slightly.

"Of course, she's my daughter." he said indifferently. Sharon shook her head and continued, "You know, Andy, it's hard to be a parent. I worry about my children so much that sometimes I think I poison them with this concern, maybe I'm not so good mother. Maybe that's why Emily stay away from me. " Andy shushed softly and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, don't talk like that, please. Calm down. You're the best mother that I know. You're a wonderful mother and your concern is normal. You even have no idea how much our kids love you. But I also love you and I promise that whatever happens I'll always be with you in all circumstances. " he said softly and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled softly and stroked his face, saying softly, "I love you."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Knowing that this is probably Emily, Sharon and Andy opened the door, but were surprised, seeing Emily with Jack. Sharon and Andy looked at each other confused.

"Jack what are you doing here at this hour?" Sharon asked angrily. Jack took a deep breath and said, "Sharon, we need to talk."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Sharon looked at Emily and Jack coldly, while Andy was looking at Jack with anger. He just couldn't believe that Jack has the courage to come to their home again. He was grateful that all sleep, especially Anna because he wouldn't want his daughter to see her biological father. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. Emily looked at her father, then to her mother. She could see her anger, and especially Andy's anger.

Sharon asked quietly, "What do you want to talk Jack? I can't believe that you come to my home at the time. I don't think that there's something important we need to talk." Jack cleared his throat and said, "Sharon, please. I want to talk about something very important, really. I swear that I don't lie and will be short." Suddenly Andy laughed derisively.

"You won't lie? My God, how true! You're an idiot who likes to ruin the lives of others. Do you think I'll let you talk to my wife or to see my daughter Anna? No, you're lying! I won't not let you something like that Jack Raydor. Forget it! " he said angrily. Jack stepped inside with Emily. Sharon closed the door tightly. Jack walked over to Andy, watching him innocently.

"Andy, please don't create conflicts. I didn't come here to argue or to see Anna. Yes, I'd like to see my daughter, but I know I have no right after all I did. I came to talk to Sharon and I'll left quickly. Please, let me talk to her. If it wasn't important, I wouldn't be here. " he said quietly. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and looked at Sharon. She approached them and looked at Andy.

"Andy, please leave us alone. Go with Emily in the other room, please." she asked softly. Andy shook his head displeased. He couldn't believe that Sharon wants to talk to her ex-husband - the man who had caused her so much, that hurt her. But he had no choice. He and Emily went into the other room, leaving Sharon and Jack alone. They exchanged glances coldly for a few minutes in silence. Sharon still didn't know why Jack is here.

"Jack, will you tell me, finally, why are you here?" Sharon asked sternly. Still, she couldn't forget his deeds. Jack took a deep breath, answering, "Sharon, believe me. I didn't come here on purpose. Today I decided to see Emily, because she called me. We were together so far and we talked a lot. She told me that she has a relationship with Buzz, but you don't take it. So, I came to talk about our daughter Emily. " Sharon nodded slightly. The puzzle began to arrange.

"I had to guess. But if you must know, yes, I don't accept her relationship with Buzz and I don't think I can accept this relationship ever. I just can't believe that you come to my home to talk about it." she said firmly. Jack closed his eyes for a moment and continued, "Sharon, please. Emily is my daughter. Of course I'd come to talk. Look, she really loves Buzz and she won't abandon her love. Besides, you love Buzz and I believe that they can be happy together. What's the problem? " Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Yes, it's true. I love the Buzz, but that doesn't mean that I'll accept his relationship with my daughter. Furthermore, what about you? You left me alone with two small children. I was completely alone. I had to work and take care of them. You know how it was difficult? No, of course you don't know! You've never been a good father, so now you have no right to tell me your opinion. It doesn't matter to me. When I said I'm pregnant you decided that this child isn't yours. I was devastated and abandoned once more. I thought that I would be alone again, but I was lucky that Andy wanted to be a father to my child and to be with me whatever happens. He's a perfect father for Anna, also for Emily, Ricky and Rusty. You have no right to tell me anything. Absolutely nothing. "She said angrily. Jack looked at her sadly. Yes, she was right.

On the other hand, Andy and Emily were in the other room. Andy couldn't find a place of anxiety. He couldn't believe that his wife spoke with her ex-husband. Emily tried to calm him down, but it didn't help. He sat down beside her and took a deep breath. He looked at his watch and shook his head. Emily squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, calm down. They'll just talk, nothing more." she said softly. Andy sighed wearily, saying, "No, Emily. I'm sorry but I don't believe your father. Absolutely. I'm afraid he'll ask to see Anna. I don't want her to see her biological father again. You know what can happen . " Emily nodded and took a deep breath. In fact, Andy was right. Fortunately Anna was sleeping. Jack tried to dissuade Sharon, but this was not possible. She went to the door.

"Jack, please, go away. I don't want to talk anymore. You can see Emily and Ricky, but I won't let you see Anna. You know very well that she was upset seeing you. Please." she said firmly and opened the door. Jack nodded and said, "As you wish Sharon. Believe me, I've changed. And I almost forgot to say that I got married." Sharon's eyes widened and she fell into shock.

"What? You're married? But with whom?" she asked, more confused than ever. Jack smiled, responding, "With a very beautiful and special woman. Her name is Jennifer." Saying her name was Jennifer, Sharon was surprised even more. Whether it was coincidence or it was Andy's ex-wife? She had to be sure in this at all costs.

"What? Wait a minute. Her name is Jennifer. And her last name?" she asked to verify fully. Jack nodded and said, "The last name is Benson." Sharon was already fully confident. This was his ex-wife. She could not believe it. It was another bad game of fate. After Jack had left Sharon and Andy had another great scandal that could even interfere their relationship. Andy didn't want to believe Sharon that Jack came here by accident. But Sharon was tired to explain the truth. She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. Andy stood before her angrily.

"No, Sharon! I don't believe you. I don't believe that Jack came here by chance to talk about Emily and Buzz. No, he again wants to ruin our happy life." he said angrily. Sharon looked at him sternly, saying, "Stop! Enough Andy! If you want to know, Jack had married. And you know with whom? With your ex-wife - Jennifer." Suddenly, Andy left without words. He didn't know what to say. Jack and Jennifer? It was quite strange. He sat beside her thoughtfully.

"Jack and Jennifer? Sharon, you're sure? But how is this possible? No, it can't be possible." he said, confused. Sharon sighed wearily and squeezed his shoulder, adding, "This is true, Andy. Your ex-wife is now Jack's wife. That's the truth." Andy stood up and began pacing nervously. Sharon looked at him confused and sighed wearily, closing her eyes for a moment. She couldn't understand why her husband was angry about nonsense.

"Andy, you should be happy. Now they'll no longer be in our lives." she said with a smile. Andy, however, didn't think so. He was convinced that they both conspired against them plan to ruin their happiness. He knelt before her, saying, "Sharon, we can't be calm yet. I doubt that Jack and Jennifer can ruin our happy life. Believe me, I'm afraid." Sharon sighed wearily shook her head, then looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, please don't exaggerate things. They're happy. Let's not think about it now. We need a break, please. Let's sleep before anyone was awake." she said quietly, but right now, Nicholas began to cry. Sharon sighed wearily and went to the nursery, leaving Andy to stare into the void. But he really was sure that Jack and Jennifer will do something that will ruin their happiness. He went to the nursery and smiled, seeing his wife and his son. He approached them with a smile.

"He fell asleep?" he asked quietly. Sharon nodded with a smile, answering in a whisper, "Yes, our son finally went back to sleep." she put Nicholas in his cradle and they returned to their bedroom and slept deeply, forgetting about the problems at least once.

The next morning, all breakfasting together. Anna sat next to her mother, asking, "Mom, can we go to the movies with Emily and Ricky?" Sharon nodded with a smile, answering, "Sure honey. You'll be with your sister and your brother. I have no problem." Anna smiled contentedly and kissed her mother on the cheek, saying, "Thank you, Mom!"

Andy, however, wasn't very happy with this idea and he interrupted sharply, "No, Anna. You are're not going anywhere." The little girl's eyes filled with tears and she asked quietly, "Why Daddy?" Andy took a deep breath and took Anna in her lap, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Look, honey, it wouldn't be much better to go to the movies late at night. Even being with your sister and your brother wouldn't be so fine. Trust me. But I promise you that I'll take you to the movies tomorrow." Anna nodded with a smile. Emily and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. She couldn't understand what his purpose. Several hours later, Emily and Rusty had taken Anna to school, while Sharon and Andy were in the department.

"Emily, I can't believe that Jack came last night." Rusty said sarcastically. Emily took a deep breath and shrugged, answering, "He came to talk to mom about my relationship with Buzz, but she still doesn't accept and know that she'll never accept." Rusty sighed and said, "I hope that everything will be fine."

"Sharon doesn't want to believe me that Jack and Jennifer can do something to ruin our happiness." Andy said angrily. Provenza shook his head and squeezed his shoulder, saying encouragingly, "Andy, Sharon's right. Calm down and try to think clearly. They're happy together. I don't think they would want to ruin your happiness." Andy shook his head, displeased, saying, "I expect all of them. But I'll do everything possible to protect Anna from him." On the other hand, Sharon spoke with Andrea in her office.

"Andrea, can you believe it? He even prohibit Anna to go to the movies with Emily and Rusty. He's already really overdo it." she admitted. Andrea shook her head and said, "Sharon, calm down. He just wants to protect Anna from Jack, that's all. You two need to talk calmly." Sharon laughed mockingly and pulled her glasses.

"Talking quietly? Don't be ridiculous, Andrea. We can't even talk. When we need to discuss something, we always argue like crazy and have big scandals. Even we can no longer sleep in the same room. I can't stand more like that. I'm tired. " she said with anger and leaned back. Andrea sighed wearily and realized that there will be no result even if she gives advice. Sharon and Andy were stubborn, that was all.

In the evening, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtfully. Andy stood on her door, watching her coldly. She motioned him to went inside. Andy closed the door tightly, then the blinds. He stood in front of Sharon, watching her coldly, coldness unreal. She looked at him with anger because he really exaggerating.

"Andy, can you tell me what was that this morning? I can't believe that you prohibit Anna to go to the movies with Emily and Rusty. Her sister and her brother will be with her. Then what's the problem?" she asked angrily. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and said, "The problem is Jack. I won't let him see Anna!" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Of course he can't see her there! He can't know that Anna is there. Please. Stop talking nonsense." she almost shouted. Andy laughed mockingly, saying, "Maybe you still have feelings for him? Maybe you're still in love with him? Maybe you never loved me?" Sharon couldn't believe that he speaks this way. She loved Andy with all her heart.

"Andy, I can't believe that you talk this way! I am the mother of your son and I love you with all my heart! Why are you always talking about Jack? Why you must constantly accuse me that I love Jack, knowing that I didn't loved him? Why should you create conflicts because of Jack? What do you want? Why are you doing all this? " she said angrily. Andy looked into her bright green eyes that were full of sadness and pain.

"Because I don't believe you."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Sharon stood numb in front of Andy. She couldn't believe that he told her such things. Andy - the man whom she loved with all her heart and soul. No, it couldn't be true. She just couldn't believe those harsh words. _"I don't believe you."_ These words hurt her, remembering. Andy took a deep breath and looked down guiltily. He knew that those words he really hurts Sharon, but he just couldn't stand any more.

"You don't believe me? Andy, I can't believe that just you telling me these things. No, I repeat myself that this is impossible, but I can see that I've lost your faith. Well then. But can you tell me at least one reason to not believe me? What did I do but to love you? I love you, but when you stand here before me and talking about these things, I think that maybe I was wrong to be with you. " she said firmly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Andy sighed wearily and looked into her green eyes were filled with pain, saying, "Don't say that, Sharon. Of course I had the most beautiful 11 years with you. You gave me immense happiness as anyone else. You always was with me as I was with you. Our love was indescribable, something I can't even put into words. I loved you very much. You and I had a beautiful family. I loved your children as my own and gave them paternal love and I'm ready to do this forever. But I can't believe you anymore. You've had a past with Jack that scares me every time. "

Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip, saying, "I can't believe that we again have to argue for Jack. I can't understand what the problem is. We've always solved our problems together. We've always managed to overcome to be together. What is the difference now? Why did Jack have to scare you, knowing that I love only you? Why do you have to constantly tell me that I love Jack? That's not true! " Andy sighed wearily shook his head, then looked back at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, quietly - he could see it.

"Sharon, understand me. Maybe you're right, but I don't believe Jack. It's hard to say this, but I really lost faith in you. What happened last night? He came to our home and you decide to talk to him , nevertheless." he almost shouted. Sharon wiped her tears and looked at him with anger, saying, "Stop! Enough! You're talking nonsense! He came to talk about Emily and Buzz. But I immediately told him to leave, because I know what had caused he to us and Anna . I remember everything!" Andy rolled his eyes angrily and walked toward the door. Sharon looked at him coldly.

"You know, Sharon, I really loved you. But I'm tired of being in the middle. I'm tired of being in this damn triangle! I'm tired of Jack appears constantly to fail our happiness, I'm tired, really. If you want to know one thing - I really loved you! " he said firmly and walked out of her office. Sharon sat at her desk and wept quietly. Now she had no the courage to go home, especially in this condition. Her relationship and her happiness with Andy again and again was ruined because of Jack. She also was tired and she didn't know how much she must endure yet to be finally truly happy. She took off her glasses and put them in her pocket.

Andy walked over to his desk and picked up his bag and went to the elevators angrily. The whole team was surprised by his strange behavior, but as always his best friend Provenza decided to understand. In fact, he supposed that Sharon and Andy have again dispute because of Jack. He barely managed to overtake him.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening? Where are you going so fiercely?" he asked, confused. Andy took a deep breath, answering, "I need to be alone. Tonight I won't go home. A little while ago I had a terrible dispute with Sharon and I don't want to start again. You know, because of Jack. I don't know what to do. In fact, I want to ask you something. Can I stay with you tonight? " Provenza sighed and nodded, squeezing his shoulder.

"Of course you can. Why do you ask me nonsense? You can stay with me as you want. But of course I don't recommend it, because I know the captain will worry about you." he said quietly. Andy nodded and said, "Provenza, she won't know that I'm with you. Calm down. Ready? Let's go." Provenza nodded and after a few minutes they walked together. Finally, Sharon managed to calm down for a bit. She came out of her office and she wasn't surprised that Andy wasn't here, but she still had no idea that he would be with Provenza tonight. She quickly arrived at the parking lot where she saw his car. It was quite strange. He's not going anywhere without a car. She took a deep breath and got into her car on the way home.

On the other hand, Rusty and Emily watched a movie while Anna did her homework and Nicholas slept. Rusty nudged Emily gently asking, "Hey, it's pretty late. Mom and Andy haven't been here." Emily shrugged, saying, "I have no idea, but probably they again completed an important case. Don't worry, they'll be here shortly." Just then, Sharon arrived home tired and threw her keys. Anna immediately ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. Sharon kissed her daughter on the cheek gently and smiled as she entered the living room. She looked around, but she couldn't see Andy.

"Hey Mom, you come late." Rusty noted. Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "I just had to finish a case. By the way, where's Andy?" Emily looked confused at her mother, answering, "He isn't here, Mom. We thought that you're together." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Okay, then let's have dinner before Nicholas to wake up and during this time, Andy will be here. And you honey? How was your day?" she turned her attention to Anna. The little girl smiled, saying, "Good mom." Sharon smiled softly and all together went to the kitchen for a delicious dinner, although Sharon couldn't even touch her plate of thoughts. She wondered where is Andy. But probably, he wouldn't come home. But whatever happens, Sharon was willing to wait, even all night. Yes, she really do that. She decided to wait for Andy. Now she sat on the couch with Nicholas in her arms. She kissed her son's forehead and gently patted his back slightly. On the other hand, Andy talked to Provenza about his problems.

"I don't know what to do Provenza. Tonight I argued with Sharon in the worst way and told her that I don't believe her because of Jack. But I just couldn't stand any more. I was so angry that I couldn't restrain my nerves now maybe I'm sorry. But I'm tired of being in this triangle. I can no longer endure this. Jack appears in our lives constantly to ruin our happiness! " he admitted with anger. Provenza hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Andy. Just you and the captain need time, don't forget that. Besides, you overcame so many difficulties together. You can fight now too. Between you there is a huge and indescribable love. You're together whole 11 years. Believe me, everything will be fine. " He tried to calm his friend, but it wasn't easy. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back, closing his eyes. Sharon was still waiting for him, but she knew that this makes no sense. Finally, she went to the nursery and put Nicholas in his cradle, then went into her bedroom because she really needed some sleep. The next morning, Emily and Rusty already ate breakfast with Anna, while Sharon was waking only now. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Waking up in a cold bed, she realized that Andy didn't come home all night. She quickly prepared for work and joined her children in the kitchen. Emily and Rusty looked at each other with surprise.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily asked anxiously. Sharon nodded with a smile, answering, "Yes, dear. Don't worry." she immediately kissed Anna's cheek. Rusty cleared his throat and asked immediately, "Hey, Mom, Andy isn't here all night?" Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back.

"No, Andy didn't come home all night. But don't worry, he informed me that he'll have to close a case." she replied softly. Rusty nodded and looked at Emily, who shrugged. Anna took her bag, saying softly, "Mom, I wanted to show dad my finished project." Sharon smiled gently and stroked her hair, saying, "Don't worry honey. You'll show him later." Anna nodded slightly. For Sharon lying to her children it was difficult, but she had no choice. A few hours later, she was in her office with Andrea - her best friend.

"But how so Andy hasn't been home all night?" Andrea asked, confused. Sharon shook her head, answering, "I have no idea Andrea, but I don't like it. He'd never done this and I worry that we can get to a real divorce this time." Andrea hushed immediately and squeezed her hand.

"Calm down, Sharon. But I think you should talk to Andy when he came here. I think you really need to talk seriously." she said firmly. Sharon nodded and leaned back. A few hours later, during lunchtime Sharon and Andy were in Sharon's office to talk seriously this time. Andy stood before Sharon and put his hands in his pockets while Sharon looked at him angrily.

"Sharon, what do you want to talk this time?" he asked sarcastically. Sharon approached him, saying, "You ask me? Seriously? No, Andy Flynn. First I'll ask - where were you last night? I and the children waited for you but you didn't come for the first time. Because of you, I had to lie my children!" Andy shook his head, dissatisfied and looked into her green eyes.

"Enough Sharon! I don't want to argue again. Yes, I didn't came home, but that doesn't mean that I don't think about my children. Of course I worry about them even more than you think. But I still can't understand why we have to talk these pointless conversations! " he almost shouted and walked toward the door, but Sharon grabbed his arm. He looked at her coldly and sighed.

"No, Andy. Our conversation is still not over. You keep blaming me that I still love Jack, but that's not true. You know very well that my love for him was over 20 years ago! You know very well that I started relationship with you and I married you because I loved you and still love you. But you, as always, like to blame me! " she shouted loudly. Andy nodded and laughed mockingly.

"You know, Sharon, I felt great love for you. Much more huge than you think. I loved you so much that I began to be jealous of you. I was happy with you and our children. And really thought that everything would be ok, since Jack isn't between us. But here, he reappeared and because of him we're now in this situation. You continue to defend him? But, no, I won't tolerate such a thing. Is over Sharon. Everything is over. I don't want and I can't be in this triangle. I'm tired. "He admitted firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe that they're in a similar situation once again.

"I don't defend Jack, and you know this very well. I can't believe that you blame me constantly! You know what, Andy? You're an idiot! I'd like to turn back time so that you're my enemy again to not feel any feelings for you! But unfortunately, I can't. It's too late, because I love you very much. " she said angrily. Andy took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"I know you love me as I you. But you have to understand that things can't continue like this." he said firmly and opened the door. But seeing Jack again before him, he fell into shock. He and Sharon looked at each other with surprise. Sharon couldn't believe that Jack was here before them. But she could feel the coming terrible storm in this love triangle ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"I think it makes no sense to stay here!" Andy said angrily, and walked out of her office, leaving Sharon and Jack alone. Jack looked at his ex-wife confused while Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. She just couldn't believe that Jack has the courage to come to her working place, but still, he was an attorney and by him could be expected that. She closed the door tightly and turned to Jack, looking at him coldly.

"What happens Sharon? Why Andy left the office this way?" he asked, more confused than ever. Sharon looked at him with anger, saying, "I can't believe that you ask me! Jack, why are you here? I had a difficult conversation with Andy and you decided to ruin everything again, as always!" Jack shrugged and walked over to her, looking at her innocently.

"Wait, Sharon, how do I know that you have such a conversation? Besides, I came just to try to talk to you again for Emily. Look, Sharon, our daughter needs our support. To allow she to be happy, you also need to help her. I know that I've never been a good father, but I try to correct that mistake now at least. Emily suffers, seeing that her mother doesn't accept her relationship with Buzz. " he said firmly. Sharon laughed derisively and shook her head.

"Really? You really come here to talk about Emily? No, Jack, don't be ridiculous please. I know that your goal is to ruin my happy life with Andy, but I assure you that you won't achieve it!" she almost shouted in anger. Jack sighed and put his hands in his pockets, saying quietly, "Well, you think so. But Sharon, I really changed. I don't bother you whole two years, I could do it and to appear but I didn't, because I can see your great love. " Sharon nodded slightly, but she didn't trust him.

"Since when you're so concerned about my life? I think you don't have any feelings. You want to know something? We argue with Andy for a few days just for you! I can't believe I should have conflicts with my husband because of you. I wonder , why did you come back in our lives. You have a wife, I pray you to be happy, but don't you dare interfere with my happiness. " she said firmly. Jack shook his head, dissatisfied and approached her.

"Sharon, what do you mean?" he asked, looking at her questioningly. Sharon smiled slyly and replied, "Nothing. I just want to say that maybe Andy is right, doubting you. He doubts that you're still in love with me." She expected Jack to react in a different way, but instead of laughing, he stood like a stone in front of her, looking at her coldly. Is Andy was right? But how was this possible? It had been 11 years. Jack is in love with her - it was just impossible.

"What? Why you looking at me like that? This is true? Do you think you can be still in love with me?" Sharon said sarcastically. Jack shrugged answering, "I have no idea Sharon. You know, I'm sorry for everything. Yes, I have a wife, but I can't say that I'm very happy. Even thinking about divorce because I couldn't forget you. I don't know, but something inside me break as thinking that you're happy with Andy. Yes, I admit it. I was jealous because I couldn't give that happiness to you as Andy doing now. I'm an idiot. " This time, however, Sharon was really in shock. She couldn't believe that Jack speaks such nonsense. She was ready to gave him a slap, but she failed. Still, he was the man who had saved her life. On the other hand, Andy sat at his desk in anger. Fortunately, Provenza was the first who had returned from the lunch break. He saw his friend in this terrible way and squeezed his shoulder, watching him carefully.

"Hey Flynn, what's going on here? You look awful mad. What happened?" he asked heatedly. Andy rolled his eyes, angrily answering, "Nothing special. Just that damned Jack reappeared and now speaks with Sharon at the office." Provenza's eyes widened and he looked up at the office and could see clearly that at the moment Sharon and Jack have a dispute. He sighed and sat down on his desk. He could understand Andy's anger. After a few minutes, the whole team were already in the department and worked hard as always. They wanted to convey some important information about the last case to her, but knowing that their boss has a dispute with ex-former husband, they didn't dare go inside. Andy couldn't concentrate on his work in any way. He took a deep breath and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment. And the dispute between Sharon and Jack grew.

"You know what, Jack? Go to hell! I'm tired to deal you. I'm tired of constantly have conflicts because of you. Go and please, don't come again. It's all over. You know very well that it was over before 20 years. I love Andy so much, more than you think. You also can be happy if you try to fix your mistakes and start new life with your wife. " Sharon said firmly. Jack shook his head and walked closer to her, but she pulled away.

"No, Sharon. I want to correct my mistakes, so I'm here. Please allow me to see Anna. I want to see my daughter. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry that I gave up my child. I didn't realize what a mistake I make, but I'm just an idiot. Look, I've always loved Rusty as my son and there is no way to not love my own daughter. Please, I need to see Anna, at least once. " he said quietly, looking at her pleadingly. Sharon looked at him coldly and sighed wearily.

"No, Jack. I can't allow that. How can you ask such a thing? I don't want my daughter to see you. For her there is only one father and it's Andy. You know very well what happened the previous time you decided to see her. No, I can't allow something like this for anything, forget it. " she said firmly. Jack was filled with anger and said, "Sharon, I saved your life. You can do me at least this favor. If I wasn't there, now Anna, Emily, Ricky and Rusty could be without their mother. You should thank me . " Sharon looked at him more angry than ever.

"Yes, I remember it very well. I know I could be dead if you hadn't saved my life. But you yourself said that you won't see Anna. What's changed this time? I'm grateful that you saved my life, but for nothing in the world, I can't help you. I'm sorry. Anna also wouldn't want to see you. I don't want my daughter to suffer because of your mistakes. Andy is the perfect father for her. So, one more time, please go away. " she said softly. Jack nodded slightly, saying, "Sharon, you won't succeed, part me with my daughter. I'll do everything possible to see her." He came out of her office and again saw Andy, who was ready to come inside. The two men looked at each other angrily. The whole team looked at Jack Raydor, who walked to the elevators while Andy went inside the office.

"Sharon, what's happening?" he asked angrily. She took a deep breath, answering, "What can happen? Jack - our daily problem. I think you're right. He said that although he's married, he's still in love with me." At this point, Andy was filled with unspeakable anger. He was sure that Jack still wants to ruin the happy life as always. He took a deep breath to calm down for a bit, but it wasn't very possible. Sharon squeezed his shoulder, but he pulled back.

"I told you that he wants again to fail our happiness, but you believe that he has changed. What a change!" he said sarcastically. Sharon glared at him, saying, "Andy, enough! This is the easiest problem. I have a another problem and this is Anna. He said again that he would do everything possible to see his daughter. But you know very well what happened last time. " Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe that the nightmare _"Jack"_ was back.

"No, Sharon, I won't let him. Anna is my daughter and he won't be able even to see her. I promise you that whatever happens again we'll be able to fight as always." He said reliable and hugged her without thinking more. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, realizing that their love is stronger than anything else. She knew very well that while she was with Andy, everything will be fine. But they really had to protect Anna, at any cost. Several hours later, Andy had decided to take Anna from school to make sure that Jack will not appear again. During this time, Sharon had decided to talk to Provenza, knowing that he is Andy's best friend.

"Captain, how can I help you?" he asked politely. Sharon smiled slightly and said quietly, "Lieutenant Provenza, I know that you're Andy's best friend and that he shares everything with you. Please, don't lie toSme. I'm worried about Andy, but he refused to tell me where he was last night. So, I decided to ask you because I know you can give me answers. I ask you, Lieutenant. Where was Andy last night? " Provenza looked at her and he knew that he had no choice - he had to tell her the truth.

"Uh ... Captain, actually ... I promised him not to tell this to anyone, but I can't hide from you. He was with me. In my apartment and decided to talk. He needed a friend and I decided to help him. Tell me if I did something wrong. " he said innocently. Sharon nodded with a smile, saying, "No, Lieutenant. You've done very well. I'm glad that Andy has a friend like you." Provenza smiled contentedly and peacefully. Several hours later, Andy went to the department with Anna to take Sharon to go home early. While the little girl was with Provenza, Sharon and Andy were talking in the office.

"Don't worry, Sharon. It's okay. I told Emily and Rusty for everything and took Anna from school. Everything is under control. I promise you that Jack will not be closer to our daughter." he said encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head, saying nervously, "I don't know Andy. I feel terrible. I'm tired to fight for our happiness. It's been 11 years since we live in this nightmare that will not end." Andy hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Calm down, Sharon. While we're together, everything will be fine. In addition, Emily and Rusty are waiting for dinner. Let's go home early." he suggested with a smile. She nodded slightly and they came out of the office, but were happy seeing Provenza with Andrea, caring for Anna. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile as they approached them.

"Well, you look wonderful together with Anna." Andy remarked with a grin. Andrea smiled, saying, "We just love to spend our time with Anna." Provenza nodded and added, "Of course, Anna is our little girl, she's our princess." Sharon smiled softly and took Anna in her arms, while Andy took her purse.

"Fine. But I think we all need a break. We have to leave. Anna is tired and Emily and Rusty are waiting for dinner." Sharon said and sighed. Andrea smiled, saying, "Don't worry, Sharon, I'll see you tomorrow." When they left, Provenza turned to Andrea with a smile.

"Well, a cup of coffee?" he asked politely. Andrea nodded, saying, "It's not a bad idea." With each passing day, Provenza felt increasingly close to Andrea. Who knows, maybe it would turn into love? A few hours later, Sharon and Andy had gone home.

"Mom, I can't believe that my dad has said these things." Emily said softly. Sharon sighed wearily and said, "I also. He said that has changed, but there is no change as always." Rusty shrugged, adding, "Mom, for Anna will not be good to see Jack. Andy is her father and that can affect her badly." Sharon nodded and looked at Anna, who sat on the floor with her coloring books. During this time, Andy was with Nicholas in the nursery . Once he returned to the living room, he joined the others and looked at Sharon carefully.

"Everything is fine?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded and replied, "Don't worry. We just talked about Anna's safety." Andy sighed wearily and looked with a smile to Anna, saying, "Calm down, I'm here. Anna "will be safe while I'm with you. But I think that it's too late. Let's sleep, all we need. "Emily and Rusty looked at each other with a smile and went to their rooms. Andy took Anna in his arms and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Dad, can I sleep with you tonight?" the little girl asked with a smile. Sharon looked at Andy. He smiled and nodded, answering "Sure honey. Tonight you'll sleep with Mom and Dad." The three went into the bedroom. While the little girl took her pajamas, Sharon decided to talk to Andy about last night.

"Andy, why don't you tell me that you were with Lieutenant Provenza last night?" she asked, annoyed. Andy sighed wearily, answering softly, "I didn't want to argue, that's all. But, please, don't talk about these things. I promise you that from now on I'll always be with you and our children. And I promise that I'll protect Anna from Jack. " Sharon smiled softly and kissed him gently, saying, "I have no doubts." Andy grinned. Now they felt ready for a good sleep with their daughter. But Jack obviously didn't think to stop his plans. His new appearance portended greater danger to their happiness ... And whether they'll be able to overcome everything to be happy - only time can show this ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

The next morning, while Sharon was still asleep from fatigue, Andy and Anna had joined Emily and Rusty in the kitchen for breakfast. Andy knew very well that Sharon needs a rest, especially after their recent problems with Jack Raydor. But he was determined to protect Anna at any cost and to keep his promise to his wife. He thought that Sharon should be home at least a few days because she needed a good rest and the team could cope without her. While he was in the nursery with his son Nicholas and Anna getting ready for school in her room, Emily decides to use the time to talk with Rusty.

"You know, Rusty, I think I need to talk to Dad. Yeah, he said he would be away from my sister Anna and that he won't ruin mum and Andy's happiness as he has changed, but it is obvious that there is no no change. My father is the same as it was. I hope that at least he wasn't an alcoholic. " Rusty sighed and shrugged, saying, "I have no idea Emily, but I think you need to tell Mom if you want to see your father. "Emily's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, Rusty. Of course I can't say something like that to mom. She'll be furious if she knew that. Besides, I just want to try to talk to my dad because I didn't want Anna to see her biological father. I think Andy is the perfect father for my sister and I don't want her to be sad unnecessarily. " she admitted. Rusty nodded and took a sip of his juice. At this point, Andy joined them with a smile, along with Nicholas in his arms. Emily and Rusty smiled softly.

"Is everything okay?" Andy asked anxiously. Emily and Rusty looked at each other while Emily said, "It's okay, Andy, don't worry. But where's Mom?" Andy sighed, answering, "She sleeps and she's tired. I don't want she to come to work at least today, as we can manage without her. She really needs a rest, especially now." Rusty shook his head.

"Andy, are you sure? I don't think Mom can agree, as she's damn stubborn." he said, grinning. Emily nodded and added, "Yes, Andy. Rusty's right. Mom is very stubborn and I don't think she'll stay home, even if you ask her. You know very well that she worked even when she was pregnant." Andy smiled and sighed, looking around.

"Well, I think you're right, but I'll still try. By the way, where's Anna?" he asked, confused. Emily smiled and replied, "In her room, and she is getting ready for school. If you want, you can check." Andy nodded with a smile and handed Nicholas to Rusty and walked to Anna's room. He smiled, seeing his little daughter in front of the mirror. He knelt before her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Hey, Princess, are you okay?" he asked softly with a smile. The little girl nodded, saying, "Yes, Dad. That night I slept very well with you and Mom. But now I don't want to be late for school. Today we'll have a project at school and I want to handle it." Andy smiled and took her in his arms, then took her bag.

"Well, Princess. Then today I'll drive you to school and in the evening I have a surprise for you." he said with a smile. Anna grinned and said, "Surprise? It's a great dad. I can't wait." Andy smiled contentedly. Once again, he could see that the relationship between him and Anna is much stronger with every day. Whatever happens, she was his daughter and he wouldn't let Jack take Anna from them. Moreover, neither he nor Sharon hadn't yet forgotten that his mother - Madison Raydor, was kidnapped their daughter. But this time, he wouldn't allow such a thing. On the other hand, Emily was really determined to talk with her father to allow this nightmare to end forever.

"Rusty, please, I need your help. Look, Andy will take Anna to school, but if Mom stay home, I want you to tell her that I need to see some of my friends from LA. Please do this favor for me . I want to talk to Dad so I can help my mom, my sister and Andy. Please. " She looked at him imploringly. Rusty nodded and sighed., and said, "Well, well. I'll help you, but please don't be late. "Emily nodded with a smile and left. Rusty shook his head and decided to cook breakfast for his mother. Several hours later, Andy had taken Anna to school and he'd decided to return home to check Sharon. He went into their bedroom and saw that she wakes up until now. He sat down beside her and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled softly and stroked his face.

"Oh, Andy, good morning." she said sleepily. Andy chuckled, saying, "Good morning, honey. I want to tell you something, but don't get me wrong. Look, Sharon, you're pretty tired lately from all these problems, especially with Jack. So I decided that you have to be home for to rest, at least today. " Sharon sighed wearily and stood up in the bed.

"Andy, you know, if it were normal circumstances I would never agree to stay home. But now is different and I want to be here because I know that my team can cope without me. Besides, you'll being there and if there is something you'll let me know. " she said softly with a slight smile. Andy kissed her forehead gently.

"Be sure everything will be fine. Don't worry about Anna. I took her to school this morning and in the evening we'll go together to take her. I promise you, everything will be fine as before." he assured her. Sharon smiled, saying, "I have no doubts." She hugged him tightly. She looked around, saying, "Hmm ... It's smells great. Definitely Rusty prepare something for me. Well, after a good breakfast I'll be with my children at home. I'm glad that I got this chance at least today. Especially I want to devote time to our son. Don't be late for work, please. " Andy grinned and nodded with a smile.

A few hours later, while Andy was at work, Sharon breakfasted with Rusty. She looked around, asking, "Rusty, where's Emily?" Rusty cleared his throat, answering, "Actually, Mom, she told me that she needs to see some of her friends from LA. So, she'll be a little late." Sharon nodded slightly, though doubtful. Rusty hoped that his mother will believe this lie - somewhat. Andy sat at his desk with some folders about the last case. Provenza took a deep breath and threw the folders on his desk, looking at Andy.

"My God, what case!" he spat. Andy grinned, saying quietly, "Enough Provenza, this is a daily case type. Just another murder and a serial killer. You have to be calm because finally we managed to catch the real killer." Provenza shook his head, dissatisfied and sat on his desk.

"You want to know something? It's hard without the captain! I'd like she to be here, at least we could resolve this case quickly." he said heatedly. Andy laughed, saying, "Well, you're right. But she needed a break, particularly after such problems lately with Jack Raydor. You don't know, but she's really worried about Anna. Look, Jack said that he's changed but there is no change. In addition, I try to reassure Sharon and protect my daughter, but it's not so easy. " Provenza nodded slightly.

"I understand it's really difficult. But I hope that everything will be fine." He said reliable. Andy nodded slightly. When was lunch break, Andrea came into the department to talk to Sharon as always, but to her surprise, her friend wasn't there. She looked around and walked over to Andy, asking, "Hey, where's Sharon?" Andy sighed, answering, "She decided to stay home at least today. She needed a break, but if you want you can go talk to her. I think that your conversation can help her." Andrea nodded and walked to the elevators. During this time, Provenza nudged his friend slightly.

"You know, Flynn, here something happened that I never expected. Somehow, while we could see each other more often, I fell in love with Andrea." he admitted quietly. Andy's eyes widened and he fell into shock, saying, "What? No, I can't believe it. You serious? But you said that you ...-" Provenza hushed immediately.

"Well, I know that I didn't feel anything for her, but I'm already in love and I need to share this truth with her." he said quietly. Andy grinned and said quietly, "Well, I think it would be a good choice. I'm sure that you and Andrea will be happy as me and Sharon. But I hope without problems, like ours." Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder. On the other hand, Emily spoke with her father more serious.

"Look, Dad, I know you want to help me on my relationship with Buzz, but I know that you have another purpose and this is my sister Anna. Dad, I can't stand to see my mother suffer. No, I can't stand something like that. She and Andy have constant conflict for you and they're trying to protect Anna from you. And I think that they're right. " she said firmly. Jack sighed wearily.

"Emily, you're my daughter, and Anna too. I can't live with that emptiness and you know this very well. I know that I can see you and your brother Ricky, but knowing that I can't even get near my daughter, makes me feel terrible. Understand me, I need to see your sister at least once. I don't want to ruin your mother's happiness, but I just need to see Anna. That's all. " Emily shook her head.

"Dad, you don't want to know something very important. Mom and Andy will not allow such a thing as I do. I don't want my sister to be sad superfluous. Andy is the perfect father for her. He was her father for 10 years. Of course that he is her father, not you. You even gave up my sister and I remember it very well. Now, please, don't come close to Anna. She's too small to understand everything. Please, dad. Stay away from her and my mom. " Emily said pleadingly. Jack nodded slightly. During this time, Sharon had a conversation with Andrea, while Rusty was in his room with Nicholas.

"Sharon, I hope that these problems will end soon. Neither you nor Andy didn't deserve this." she said reliable and squeezed her hand. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "I don't know, Andrea. I feel terrible each day. I have conflicts with Andy because of Jack and I'm worried about Anna. Yes, Andy tells me that he'll do best to protect our daughter, but Jack is capable of everything. " Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, be sure that if Andy is with you, all will be well." she said encouragingly. Sharon smiled softly. She had no doubt about that. Andy was the perfect husband and father, and she was grateful that he was in her life. In the evening, while Andy went with his daughter to the car had befallen another trouble. However his conversation with Emily, Jack didn't think to stop making any plans against Sharon and Andy. Now his goal was to talk to Anna.

"Anna, honey, stop!" Jack shouted, moving to her and Andy. He was filled with anger, seeing Jack and he knew that this time things are even more complicated. Anna was frightened as ever and hugged Andy. He took his daughter in his arms and walked toward the car. He helped Anna got into the car and turned to Jack Raydor for a serious dispute.

"Jack Raydor, what do you think you're doing? I won't let you come near my daughter!" he said firmly. Jack laughed, saying, "Calm down, Lieutenant Flynn. You know very well that Anna is my daughter and I'm back here to correct my mistakes and talk to my child. I have that right." Andy clenched his teeth in anger.

"Enough! Stop talking nonsense! You have no rights over Anna and neither I nor Sharon will not let you get close to her. If you want to know something, Anna will never be your daughter because you gave up on her and now I am her only father. A true father who will not let you hurt my daughter in any way! " he shouted loudly and got into his car, leaving Jack to look into the void. He was filled with anger. Andy Flynn had taken his wife and daughter. Although it had been 11 years, he was ready to fight against him. He was ready for revenge. But he knew what to do. Namely - he was back in their lives purposely, in order to finish what he'd failed. Later that night while everyone slept, Andy told Sharon about what had happened that night. She couldn't believe that her life turns into hell each day.

"Andy, I can't believe he causes me this, again. I'm afraid that he'll hurt Anna with his poison and thirst for revenge. I know him very well, he is capable of anything." she said heatedly. Andy shushed softly and hugged her comfortingly.

"Sharon, calm down. He couldn't do something, I was there with Anna. Don't worry, I'm ready to do everything for our daughter. I won't let Jack Raydor to ruin our happiness." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. She was no longer sure what to believe. Her life was a complete hell, a complicated labyrinth without exit. The next morning, however, things were more complicated. Neither Emily nor Anna weren't home. Sharon was worried more than ever, while Andy and Rusty tried to reassure her, telling her that perhaps the two sisters are together. But they also were convinced that something was wrong, seeing that Emily returned home alone. Sharon immediately stood before her, looking at her with fear.

"Emily, where's Anna? She was there with you?" she asked heatedly. Emily looked at her mother confused, answering, "No, she wasn't with me. I decided to go outside for fresh air and before get out, Anna was sleeping in her room." Sharon would almost faint and Andy took her gently. Tears streamed down her cheeks because she was convinced that this was Jack's plan.

"Andy, that's Jack's plan. I'm convinced that he has managed to kidnap my daughter from my home in some way. I'm afraid." she admitted. Andy hushed quietly, saying, "Calm down, Sharon. I informed the team and all look Anna and Jack. We'll find them, but this time, I swear that I'll kill this idiot." Emily and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. Suddenly Sharon received message. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was from Jack.

 _"Anna is with me. I can assure you that she's well with her real father. I'll do everything possible in order to not see you anymore."_ Once she read the message, Sharon suddenly fainted unconscious...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Andy immediately picked up Sharon and led her into the bedroom, while Emily and Rusty were shocked by their mother's fainting. Andy also couldn't understand why Sharon had fainted so suddenly. But he'd seen it had happened after she'd read the message. He immediately took her phone and his eyes widened reading the message. He was filled with anger and sat beside Sharon, watching her carefully. Emily and Rusty quickly ran into the bedroom.

"Andy, what's happening? Why mom fainted so suddenly?" Emily asked with fear, heatedly. Andy took a deep breath, answering, "I have no idea Emily. Actually, Jack sent her a message, and wrote that Anna is with him and that he'll do everything possible so that she wouldn't see her daughter more. But he just can't understand that we can deal with him. " Emily and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. Emily felt guilty because she'd spoken with her father before this incident.

"Andy, I'll take care of Nicholas. Don't worry." Rusty said and immediately went to the nursery. Andy nodded and looked back at Sharon, who was lying as if she was dead. He was afraid that can happen something bad. While Emily was there, Andy decided to talk to Provenza if there is any progress in the investigation.

"Provenza, is there any progress?" he asked immediately. Provenza sighed and replied, "No, Flynn. Not yet. But don't worry, at the moment Sykes and Sanchez are seeking connection through Jack's phone number. We'll soon find them. How's the captain?" Andy closed his eyes for a moment, answering, "She's bad Provenza. Look, we have to find Anna at any cost. I can't believe that he managed to kidnap my daughter so easily from our home!"

"Flynn, calm down! I promise you and assure you that we'll find Anna quickly. Don't worry if there is progress I'll let you know immediately. Take care of Sharon." they closed the phone. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. He returned to the bedroom and saw that Sharon is still unconscious. He was ready to call a doctor, but seeing that she opens her eyes, he stopped. Emily immediately went to the kitchen to bring a glass of water while Andy sat beside her.

Sharon looked around confused and suddenly remembered everything. She jumped out of bed, asking heatedly, "Andy, where's my daughter? Where's Anna? Don't tell me that she's still with Jack!" Andy immediately shushed and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly. He looked into her green eyes which were filled with sadness, saying quietly, "Sharon, calm down. Anna will be well, I assure you. We haven't yet found neither her nor Jack. But we'll find them at any moment. Just don't give up, please. " Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

But she couldn't be relaxed, knowing that her little daughter is with Jack Raydor. He was capable of everything and she was afraid. Emily immediately came and handed her a glass of water. But Sharon's hands were shaking and she couldn't keep anything. Andy put the glass on the bedside table and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Emily sat beside her mother, looking at her carefully.

"Andy, we must find Anna. I've read this terrible message. Jack even threatened me that I never saw Anna. Andy, I'm afraid. I know that he is capable of everything." she confessed, crying helplessly. Andy squeezed her shoulder, saying firmly, "Sharon, I assure you, he won't be able to achieve his goal. He probably forgot that we can deal with him very well. I still can't believe he managed to kidnap our daughter so easily. " Emily looked at them sadly.

"Mom, Andy, actually I need to share something very important with you. I would never say this, but after everything that happened, I can't hide it anymore. I can't believe Dad did this, but maybe I'm guilty. Yesterday I said I'd see some of my friends in LA, but it wasn't true. I went to see my dad to warn him not to approach my sister. But obviously, I complicate things even more. Forgive me please." she admitted and swallowed the lump in her throat. Sharon looked at her daughter confused. She couldn't believe it.

"Wait a minute ... Emily, you saw your father yesterday? I can't believe you're hiding something like that from your mother! No, but how is that possible?" she asked heatedly. Andy immediately grabbed her arm to stop her. However, he didn't think that Emily is guilty. Emily wiped her tears, adding, "Forgive me, Mom. I didn't want to lie, but I had to talk to Dad. I didn't want him to see my sister and I warned him several times, but he decided to kidnap Anna instead to change. Sorry if I'm wrong. " Andy hushed quietly.

"No, Emily. You're not guilty. You want to help your sister and that's fine. But you also know that your father is an idiot! He may have managed to kidnap Anna, but I'll find them at any cost, even today. " he said firmly. Sharon sighed wearily asking, "Where are Rusty and Nicholas?"

"Don't worry Mom. Rusty said he would take care of Nicholas. At least until we find Anna. In addition, you want to give your medicine?" Emily asked anxiously. Sharon shook her head. She couldn't think about anything except her daughter Anna. The thought that Jack can take Anna from her, made her feel worse than ever. On the other hand, Jack was in his mother's apartment with Anna. He knew very well that few know this address and that he'll be able to go to Las Vegas without problems. He knew that his mother - Madison Raydor is still in jail, along with Rusty's mom, Sharon Beck. Anna, however, wouldn't stop crying from fear. She wanted her mother, and she even had forgotten who was Jack. But whatever happens, he seemed quite strange to her and she was afraid. Jack smiled softly and knelt before the little girl.

"Anna, honey, why are you afraid of me? I'm not a bad guy." he said quietly. Anna sobbed gently, saying, crying, "I want my mother! I don't know who you are. Why am I here?" Jack shushed softly and tried to wipe her tears, but Anna pulled away immediately. He shook his head and sighed.

"Anna, you don't know who I am? You don't remember me? I'm Jack, your real father, my dear." he said with a smile. Anna shut her ears for a moment. Despite her age, she understood everything very well and she didn't want to hear such things because her father was only Andy Flynn. She looked at Jack with more fear.

"No, you're a liar! You're lying! My father is Andy!" the little girl shouted, crying. Jack was filled with anger. He couldn't bear to hear the name of this man. He swallowed the lump in his throat, saying angrily, "No, Anna. All lie to you. But I'm telling the truth, believe me. I'm your biological father. You're my daughter, as your sister Emily and your brother Ricky. You're my treasure. Andy is nobody. He's not your father, dear. I am your father. " Anna shook her head and cried. She begged her mother and her father to save her in time.

Andrea was with Sharon as always, at this difficult time. She also couldn't believe that Jack has kidnapped Anna. During this time, Andy and the whole team looked for Anna and Jack. They hoped to find them quickly, but it wasn't so easy. Emily and Rusty took care of Nicholas, as Sharon didn't know how she feels because it had been 10 hours and still had no information about her daughter and her ex-husband. She was afraid that he might go to Las Vegas with her.

"Sharon, I still can't believe that Jack has kidnapped Anna. But how is this possible? How he managed to do such a thing in the house of two trained cops? No, I'm still in shock." she admitted. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "From him I expect everything. He is capable of everything to achieve his goal and I know that he just wants revenge. But I hope that he won't be able to go to Las Vegas with my child. Andrea, I feel terrible. I'm scared. "Andrea shushed softly and hugged her.

"Sharon, calm down. Andy and the whole team look for them and they'll find find them, don't worry. Everything will be all right. We'll find Anna at any cost." she tried to calm her, but it wasn't possible. On the other hand, Andy had begun to lose hope and he was ready to go mad if they don't find Anna before something bad has happened. Provenza continued to keeping up with Sykes and Sanchez on the progress in the case. Lieutenant Tao was with Provenza and Buzz and all together tried to find Anna and Jack. Andy couldn't budge from his place. He had to find his daughter at any cost. He just couldn't imagine life without Anna. He couldn't live a minute without her and only now, he knew that Anna is his real daughter. That he wasn't the biological father, it didn't matter. Had passed 24 hours. Nobody had found Anna. Sharon couldn't believe that everything is so difficult.

"Andy, I'll go crazy! It's been 24 hours and we couldn't find neither Anna nor Jack. I'm afraid he's capable of everything. Please find my daughter, I beg you." she said, crying and looking pleadingly at him. Andy sighed wearily and looked at his watch. He stood up and grabbed his phone to send a message to Provenza. He knew that to find Anna and Jack will be quite difficult because he was clever and he knew very well where to hide. Andy also doubted that Jack will travel to Las Vegas with Anna, so they looked for all flights. He turned to Sharon, who was crying continuously. He sat down beside her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, please, calm down. We do our best to find our daughter. I assure you we'll find her at any cost." he assured her. Sharon took a deep breath and said angrily, "I can't, Andy! You can't tell me to calm down because I can't! My daughter is with that beast and you want me to be calm? I can imagine in what condition is now my little daughter. I won't rest until I saw Anna! " she went into her bedroom. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back, closing his eyes. He was too tired from all these problems, especially with Jack Raydor. But he was ready to find his daughter at any cost, whatever happens. During this time, Emily and Rusty talked at the nursery. They're also worried about their little sister.

"Emily, I think you shouldn't blame yourself. You do what was right, but Jack just decided to kidnap Anna, this is his fault, that's all." Rusty said firmly. Emily took a deep breath and shook her head uncertainly, saying softly and sadly, "I don't know Rusty. Still, I feel guilty. I know my father is an idiot, but I never imagined that he could kidnap my sister. I feel terrible. I hope that they'll find Anna on time. " Rusty nodded and sighed, taking Nicholas in his arms. Now Sharon sat in her bedroom, crying helplessly, praying to find Anna as quickly as possible.

Jack was already at the airport with Anna, ready to go to Las Vegas to surprise his son, Ricky. Anna was crying helplessly while Jack tried to reassure her, telling her that everything will be fine. But Anna wanted only to return to her mother and father. She was afraid, because whatever happens, Jack was a stranger, nothing more. But maybe it was already late ... They'd boarded the plane, ready to go to Las Vegas. Jack was totally convinced that he'll succeed. But he was also certain that Sharon will not see Anna again. He smiled slyly and looked at the little girl who kept crying, a little more quietly.

While Sharon was in the bedroom crying, suddenly Andy went inside, panting, looking at Sharon with fear. She looked into his brown eyes, wondering heatedly, "Andy, any news? We found Anna and Jack?" Andy shook his head, answering, "No, Sharon. I just talked to Provenza. Minutes ago has become a plane crash. On the plane were ... Anna and Jack."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

"Andy, tell me that my daughter wasn't in this plane, please. Tell me that Anna's good. I beg you, tell me that this is a bad joke." Sharon yelled crying. Andy looked at her coldly and swallowed the lump in his throat, answering, "Sharon, believe me, I'd like it to be just a bad joke, but unfortunately it's true. Somehow, Jack was able to get into that plane together with Anna and a few minutes later the plane exploded. Provenza told me that there are few survivors. "

Sharon almost fainted, but Andy immediately took her carefully and made her sit on the bed. Sharon was crying helplessly. She couldn't imagine that her little daughter may be among the dead. No, it was simply impossible. Andy knelt before her and wiped her tears. Sharon looked at him with fear and bit her lip.

"Andy, no, this can't be true! My daughter isn't dead, right? Anna?" she asked softly crying. Andy hushed quietly, answering, "Sharon, calm down. Provenza assured me that Anna isn't dead. But we know Jack's condition. He has fallen into a coma after the severe crash and no one knows if he'll survive. But he deserves it if he wasn't in a coma, I would kill him! " Sharon sighed with relief. The fact that her daughter is alive was relieved somewhat. She was grateful for that.

"Andy, I need to see my daughter, please, I need to see Anna. I won't rest until I see my daughter. Call increasingly, Lieutenant Provenza, please." She looked at him imploringly. Andy nodded and grabbed his phone calling Provenza. He was also very worried about his daughter. But whatever happens, he was sure that Anna is fine and will be fine.

"Provenza, is there any news of my daughter?" he asked heatedly immediately. Provenza looked at Anna, who sat beside him, and replied, "Calm down Flynn and tell the captain to calm down too. Anna is with me and she is completely fine, just with minor injuries." Andy sighed with relief and smiled. Sharon could now realize that he has good news. She immediately grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Lieutenant Provenza, Anna is with you? How's my daughter?" she asked anxiously. Provenza sighed, answering, "Captain, she has minor injuries, but she's better and now she's with me. Don't worry. But Anna wants to see you and Andy, so come to the hospital as quickly as possible." they closed the phone. Sharon and Andy immediately informed Emily and Rusty and went to the hospital. Emily and Rusty were grateful that Anna is fine. In contrast, however, Emily wasn't concerned about her father, who was in a coma. Yes, he was her father, but only formally.

Arriving at the hospital, Anna immediately hugged her mother crying. Sharon hugged her daughter tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and took her in her arms. Anna was still crying. Andy sat beside them, while Provenza went to find out details about Jack's condition. However, if Jack healed, he would be arrested immediately. Sharon looked at Anna, asking quietly, "Are you okay honey?" Anna nodded and sobbed gently, answering, "Yes, Mom, but I'm afraid Mom. I thought that I would never see you and Dad again." Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

Andy smiled and said softly, "Anna, honey, it's over. I can assure you that neither you nor we'll never dream nightmare. Now you're back with us and everything is fine. Absolutely everything and will be so always. Imagine that this was just a bad nightmare and now you wake up and again you're here with us. Everything will be fine. " He stroked her hair and kissed her softly on the forehead. Sharon smiled sadly. She once again realized that Andy is a very good father.

On the other hand, Emily and Rusty were talking in the living room. Rusty looked at her carefully, wondering, "Emily, are you okay? I mean that your father is in a coma and maybe you're somewhat sad." Emily took a deep breath, shook her head and replied, "No, Rusty. I'm not sad or anxious. I don't want to know anything about my father. He causes us so terrible days. He took away my sister, but luckily she's fine. I don't know what would happen to Mom if something bad had happened to Anna. " Rusty nodded slightly.

"Yes, you're right. I'm also glad that Anna's fine. I just thought that you were his daughter and that you're concerned. But yes, you're right really. No doubt, since Jack was a little obsessed. He just wanted revenge and he decided to use as a trump Anna, against Mom and Andy. " he said thoughtfully. Emily shrugged and sighed. She immediately went into the nursery, hearing that her brother Nicholas crying. Rusty grabbed his phone and decided to call Sharon. Andy tried to calm Anna when Sharon's phone rang. She walked a little to talk with her son.

"Hello, Rusty, how are you?" she asked immediately. Rusty sighed and replied, "I'm fine mom, but I'm worried about Anna. How's my sister? I and Emily are very worried." Sharon looked at Anna and Andy, answering, "It's okay, honey. Andy is with Anna at the moment. She's better and we'll return home soon. By the way, how is your brother Nicholas?"

"Oh, he's good, but he cries at the moment and Emily is with him. Perhaps he also felt that his sister went through great danger." he said jokingly. Sharon grinned and said, "That's good. I'll try to be home early. I miss you and Nicholas. Take care of him and yourself very well. I love you." they hung up. Sharon returned to Andy and Anna with a smile. Andy looked at her carefully, asking, "It was Rusty?" Sharon nodded, saying, "Yes, he's just worried about Anna. But I told him that everything is fine and that Anna is much better." she kissed her daughter's cheek. Anna smiled. She felt more relaxed knowing that her mother and her father are with her and always will be. But still, she really was frightened by this incident. Just then, Andrea arrived at the hospital panted and calmed seeing Anna well.

"My God, Anna, honey, is everything all right?" she immediately asked, squatting in front of the little girl. She nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. But I was scared a lot when the plane exploded." Andrea sighed with relief and stroked her hair with a smile. She looked at Sharon, who looked exhausted. Andy took his daughter in his arms and they went to Uncle Provenza, leaving Sharon and Andrea talk of peace.

"Sharon, what's up? How come the plane exploded? When detective Sanchez told me that, I couldn't believe it. I hope that now everything is fine." she admitted. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head, saying "I have no idea Andrea. I don't know how Jack managed to get into this damn plane. I don't know what would have happened if something had happened to my daughter. Fortunately, she's well and Jack is in a coma. " Andrea's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute ... Jack is in a coma?" she asked to be sure. Sharon nodded and continued, "Yes, he is in a coma and this is the second time. Yes, he probably saved my life a few years ago, but he kidnapped Anna and this put the border. Now I hope that he'll simply die, because if he remains alive, our problems will never end. In fact, the doctor said that there is little chance he can be saved. But he has severe burns and this is the reason why he can really die. " Andrea nodded slightly.

"My God, Sharon ... Fortunately, Anna has no serious injuries, right?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon shrugged, answering softly, "Yes, luckily Anna has minor injuries. I'm glad that she hasn't lost hope, and she has fought despite her age. You know, Andrea, I'm proud of my daughter. She had to pass through many difficulties, but now it's over. I'll never allow my daughter to suffer like this. Me and Andy will try everything to be okay. " Andrea smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"I have no doubt Sharon. While Andy is with you, everything will be fine." she said with a smile. Sharon nodded slightly and took a deep breath. Whatever happens, she was sure that everything would be fine. While Andy was with her, she knew that everything would be fine. She was grateful that he was in her life. Fortunately, Anna was good and now remained to understand: Is Jack will survive or die? Sharon for the first time in her life wanted him to be dead, knowing that their problems will end forever if Jack dies.

After several exhausting hours, Sharon and Andy were already at home with Anna. All were happy to be together. Emily and Rusty tried to help Anna to forget the terrible accident while Sharon and Andy took care of their son and watched their children from afar. During this time, Provenza and the team are still examining the case since they had to be sure of the details. Andrea decided to talk to Provenza alone and they went into Sharon's office, closing the door tightly.

"Well, Provenza, we found there other details about the incident?" she asked immediately. Provenza shrugged, answering, "Not yet. But we'll find out how Jack was able to get into that plane without being noticeable by the police. I don't know, but that Anna is well and Jack is in a coma is pretty good. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want someone to be dead, but if this is Jack Raydor - well, then he deserves. " Andrea nodded with a smile and a sigh.

"I understand. However, Sharon and Andy went through many difficulties because of Jack Raydor and now Anna too. But fortunately, it was over quickly. Now Anna was rescued and Sharon and Andy will be able to try to regain happiness in their home. Not I know it might be difficult but not impossible. " she admitted. Provenza nodded with a smile and took her hand. Despite this difficult and complicated situation, he could feel his love for Andrea. She was also sure that they both have a chance together.

At night, everyone slept peacefully, even Anna. Sharon and Andy were grateful that their daughter is fine. They were in their bedroom trying to sleep, but it wasn't very possible. Especially Sharon, didn't stop to think about whether Jack will survive. Andy looked at her and squeezed her shoulder with a smile. She smiled gently.

"Sharon, what's up? You think about Jack?" he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily shook her head, answering, "I don't know, Andy. Emily told me that Ricky will not be sad if his father dies. They spoke on the phone today. Ricky couldn't believe that his father had done such a thing. But I also think it would be better if he disappears from our lives forever. " Andy shushed softly and hugged her comfortingly.

"Calm down Sharon, everything will be fine. I assure you that even if Jack stay alive and get out of the coma, I won't allow that." he assured her. Sharon nodded slightly and snuggled in his arms, which gave her peace and strength to move forward. Anna, however, wasn't so relaxed. She constantly had nightmares. She saw Jack and the plane that had exploded. Hearing her screams, Sharon, Andy, Emily and Rusty went into her room. Sharon hugged her daughter, who wept as Rusty brought a glass of water. Andy sat beside his daughter and wiped her tears. Emily and Rusty looked at each other sadly. Sharon and Andy knew that Anna will not be able to forget it all so easy. Sharon felt terrible seeing her little daughter to suffer in this terrible way. But whatever happens, they were sure that they'll overcome this difficulty too.

Passed difficult days and months. Sharon and Andy were convinced that whatever happens, they'll be able to be happy. Everything seemed like a nightmare without end, but they were ready to turn this nightmare into a bad memory. Jack was still in a coma and the doctors didn't know if he'll wake up soon. For Sharon and Andy this situation was better because Anna had to forget everything. The little girl had nightmares almost always, but knowing that her mother and her father are with her, she felt saved. Sharon knew that while Andy is with her, everything will be fine as impossible to look ... They both had hope ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

 _2 months later ..._

It'd been two months. Just two months after the terrible incident and the days that were filled with problems for the whole family. Now, Sharon and Andy were more comfortable and happy as their daughter Anna was overcome the difficult days and the nightmares with the help of a doctor. The little girl had already forgotten all about her biological father - Jack Raydor. What about Jack? He was still in a coma and the doctors gave no hope that he can survive. His condition worsened with each passing day, but neither Sharon nor Emily and Ricky regretted it. However, Jack had never been a good husband and father, and he was kidnapped Anna for revenge. No one could forget.

For two months, however, many thing can change our lives, strange as it seems. So it was for Sharon and Andy also, rather for Sharon, because she had more time to take care of her daughter Emily and her relationship with Buzz. Andy and Rusty tried to convince Sharon that if he and Emily are together, they can be very happy, but Sharon was still confused and she still couldn't accept this relationship . On the other hand, Andrea and Provenza were officially a couple and they've already lived together and wanted to get married very soon. Sharon and Andy as the whole team were very happy with that. For Rusty, however, it was quite interesting and funny. Andrea Hobbs and Louie Provenza? It sounded somewhat strange, though.

Sharon felt much more relaxed than before. Now she had more time to care for her son Nicholas and daughter Anna, who was also that little happy child without nightmares as before. Andy was pleased as he and Sharon had gone through many difficulties. Despite this, however, Sharon had a new problem. Definitely - her retirement. She wanted to retire to be more time with her children and the man she loves, but she was afraid to share it with Andy. In fact, she had no courage, because she knew that Andy will not be much agreed. In addition, however, she'd received a new job offer in New York. She was doubly confused and didn't know what to do.

As problems to have her biggest problem would always be her ex-husband. She went every day to the hospital to see Jack's condition. Not that she really wanted, but she had to be sure that he won't be a problem for them anymore. She would never like the death of someone, but she definitely wanted Jack to be dead so that she and her family be happy.

It was a sunny morning. Sharon was preparing breakfast with Emily and Rusty in the kitchen while Andy joined them with Anna and Nicholas. Sharon smiled softly and kissed her daughter on the cheek, then took her son in her arms. Emily and Rusty were quite happy seeing their mother again happy as before.

"Well, guys, breakfast is ready!" Sharon said, grinning. Emily chuckled, saying, "Definitely Mom. But you must admit that you wouldn't be so fast without our help." Rusty grinned, adding, "Emily's right. We helped you, or that breakfast wouldn't be ready so quickly." Sharon pouted slightly, while Andy laughed. Sharon turned to him.

"Andy Flynn, what's your problem now?" she asked jokingly. Andy cleared his throat and replied, "Calm down, Sharon. I just want to say that Emily and Rusty are right. You can't be so fast without their help. But I think you should stop arguing because we have a new case and all waiting for us. " Sharon nodded slightly and all sat at the table.

"Well, my princess, how are you this morning?" Sharon asked, looking carefully to Anna. Anna yawned sleepily answering, "I'm fine, Mom, but I want to sleep. I hate to go to school." Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile. Andy took his daughter on his lap and kissed her forehead, saying, "Well, honey, I know it is difficult for you, especially when you want to sleep. But I can assure you that working is much more difficult than to learn, trust me." Anna nodded with a smile. Sharon smiled contentedly. Once again, she could see that Andy is a perfect father.

"Welcome to our club Anna. I was also when I had to go to college. Believe me, it's even more difficult. Especially to wake up early or they wake up you." he irritated slightly, looking at his mother. Sharon looked at him with a smile, saying, "You're absolutely right. I had to wake you order you not to be late for college. To say that it was 10 years ago, before Anna was born I haven't forgotten." Andy and Emily laughed listening to their conversation.

"Well, I don't think it's quite good to talk about the past. Let's have breakfast." Emily suggested. Sharon sighed wearily and fed her son. After half an hour, Emily was in the nursery with Nicholas while Rusty took Anna to school. During this time Sharon and Andy were preparing for a new working day. Nevertheless, Andy could see that his wife is quite distracted. He squeezed her shoulder with a smile. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Sharon, what happens? You behave quite strangely for days. In addition, you're quite distracted. What's the problem?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "Andy, I assure you that there is no problem. I just feel tired and I think about Emily. I wonder if I do well refusing to accept her relationship with Buzz." Andy smiled softly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sharon, can you feel? Emily no longer holds coldly to you and that's a good sign. She's no longer talking about Buzz. Maybe they're no longer together, who knows ..." he tried to calm her, but Sharon felt guilty. She shook her head and said quietly, "No, Andy. That my daughter isn't talking of Buzz, doesn't mean that they're not together or that they don't love each other. I am a mother and I can feel it." Andy nodded and looked at his watch.

"Well, Sharon, you can be a mother but don't forget that you're a cop at the same time. I wouldn't want to be late on the crime scene. Provenza warned me very sternly, and the whole team waiting for us at the moment." he said firmly. Sharon nodded slightly and took her purse. After a few minutes they were on the crime scene. Even there, Andy looked at her very carefully and could feel the sharp changes. She was really strange. A few hours later they were resolved the case and was now lunchtime. Andy wanted to go to a restaurant, but Sharon had refused because she felt quite tired even to eat something. That for Andy was also strange. He sat on his desk and closed his eyes for a moment.

Provenza looked at him and said sarcastically, "Well, Andy? What's the problem this time? You're pretty distracted. I thought that all your problems are over, as Jack Raydor is in a coma, but it seems that I was so wrong." Andy shook his head displeased and took a deep breath. Provenza nodded slightly and took the chair, sitting next to his friend.

"Yeah, well, you're right. I have a new problem and this is Sharon. I don't know why, but she behaves quite strangely for days. I feel that she's hiding something important from me, but she refuses to share." he admitted, looking at the office. Provenza squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Take it easy, Andy. Maybe she was just tired? But it was only two months of the terrible accident. It'll not be so easy to forget. I'm sure that everything will be fine." He was trying to calm him, but Andy wasn't calm and he was determined to learn the truth from Sharon at any cost. He was determined to talk to her seriously tonight. On the other hand, Sharon was in her office with her best friend Andrea, as always.

"You know, Sharon, I'd never felt so happy. When I'm with Louie, everything is different. At first I thought he was pretty fickle, but only now I understand that he is quite different and therefore they're good friends with Andy, as we with you. " Andrea said with a smile, but she felt that Sharon isn't listening to her and that she was distracted. "Sharon, what's happening?"

Sharon took a deep breath. However, she needed to share the truth with someone and Andrea was the right person. She stood up, saying, "I don't know, Andrea. I'm sorry that I don't listen, but I can't. I feel quite confused. I have a new problem and it's something I can't share with Andy just like that. It's about my retirement. " Andrea's eyes widened and she fell into shock. She couldn't believe that her friend wants to retire.

"Wait a minute ... Sharon, you'll retire? But how come all of a sudden?" she asked, confused. Sharon shrugged, saying, "I have another problem. A few days ago I received a job offer in New York. If I want from now on I can work there, but I don't know what to do,I'm confused. I want to retire to be more time with my kids, but at the same time I have a job offer. I feel terrible. " Andrea shushed softly and hugged her tightly.

"Sharon, calm down. Look, you have to share it with Andy. He has a right to know. But please, do what you think would be correct. Make choices listening to your heart, not your mind. I'm convinced that you'll be able to find the right solution. " she said encouragingly. Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip. Andrea was right. She had to share it with Andy, necessarily. In the evening, Andrea and Provenza were walking home. Provenza drove carefully, looking at her.

"Don't tell me that you also have a problem like Sharon." he said sarcastically. Andrea rolled her eyes, displeased, saying, "No, Louie. I have no problem, but Sharon has. She told me everything today. She wants to retire and she has no courage to say it to Andy. Besides, she has a job offer in New York. And obviously, she's confused. " Provenza's eyes widened and he stopped the car and looked at Andrea.

"What? The captain wants to retire before me? Oh, no, that's funny! She must be with us, you know very well that we can't cope without her! Besides, I'm convinced that she won't accept this offer. She would never have gone to live in New York and especially Andy wouldn't accept such a thing, ever. " he said firmly. Andrea shrugged, saying, "I have no idea. Only time can show the right path."

At night, when all were already in their rooms, Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom ready for a good sleep - somewhat. Andy was trying to understand what is happening with his wife while Sharon was determined to tell the truth tonight, whatever happens. She was even ready for a new dispute, but she couldn't hide it anymore. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled in her silky hair. She smiled softly and turned to him.

"Sharon, what's wrong with you? You've never been so distracted. But now you behave quite strangely. Today I wanted to go to a good restaurant for lunch, but you refused. What's happening?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and pulled back, saying, "Andy, I need to share with you something very important, I can't hide something like that from you. I have a big problem, because I want to retire, but a few days ago I received a job offer in New York. " Suddenly, Andy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it.

"What? You want to retire? Moreover, you received a job offer? No, it's a joke? How can this be true. Sharon, do you think you can retire just as easily? Or you think you can accept the job offer? " he asked angrily. Sharon sighed wearily and looked at him coldly.

"Andy, calm down. I just wanted your help to decide what to do. You know very well that I feel too tired. I want to retire, but once I got this job offer, I got confused even more." she admitted. Andy laughed derisively and approached her.

"Sharon, I would never accept such a thing. I'll never accept that. Yes, I can accept your _"strange"_ retirement, but I can't accept your job offer. Do you think I'll move to New York? No, you're wrong. " he almost shouted. Sharon glared at him, saying, "I won't let you ruin my career if I want to work in New York." Andy nodded slightly.

"So you'll accept this offer?" he asked and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon bit her lip and replied, "Yes, if it'll be better than my retirement, I'll accept the offer." Andy shook his head and left the room angrily. Sharon sat on her bed and tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew that they would have new problems even more difficult than the others ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Sharon sat on her bed thoughtfully. She knew that they would have new problems, but she hadn't expected Andy to keep it that way. She couldn't understand why they need to argue since they can solve this problem together. They were a family and they had to make decisions together, but Andy's behavior stifled her. She looked at the clock. It was too late and she knew that Andy will not come back into the bedroom because he was stubborn. But, yes, she was right. Andy sat pensively in the living room, thinking about their conversation with Sharon. He'd never expected such a conversation. In truth, he wasn't very pleased with the fact that Sharon has received a job offer. He couldn't imagine moving to New York. It was simply impossible.

It was a big and important decision for the whole family. Andy was convinced that Rusty will not be much agreed with this idea. Especially Anna, who study here and she would never want to move. On the other hand, he knew that he should support Sharon if she really wants to retire. But he just couldn't, because the team wouldn't be able to cope so easily without her. Sharon also knew that. For her, the hardest, however, was to be in the middle because she was confused and didn't know what to do. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back. He sighed wearily and tried to sleep here, because he didn't want to go back into the bedroom. Sharon, however, was determined to continue her conversation with him. She walked to the living room and slowly approached him. She squeezed his shoulder while Andy looked at her coldly.

"What happens Sharon? Why are you here?" he asked sharply shunning her eyes. Sharon took a deep breath, and said sternly, "Andy, I think we need to talk seriously. You left without listen to me. Why are you doing this? Why always, I'm guilty? Why always we need go back to the beginning? " Andy rolled his eyes, sighed wearily and dissatisfied. Sharon sat beside him, waiting for an answer.

"I know you waiting for an answer. Well I'll answer then. The question is wrong Sharon. What's going on between us? You can't believe what a shock I experienced when you said that you received a job offer. Sharon, how can you you think that I'll accept to move to New York? Moreover, Rusty and Anna also would disagree. Why should we argue about something that will never happen? " he asked angrily. Sharon looked at him coldly.

"Enough Andy! I didn't tell you that I'll accept the offer. You know very well that we together have to find a proper solution. Why do I always have to be guilty? Why you always react this way? You know Andy, you should support me, but as always we need to argue. I told you that I wanted to retire, but again you don't support me. " she almost shouted. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and stood up.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you tell me that! I've always supported you and I was always with you when you have a need, even when we were enemies. I was with you and supported you, I accepted Anna as my real daughter. I helped you when you needed, especially when Jack abandon you, knowing that you're pregnant with his child. And now you tell me that I don't support you? Do you think it is so easy to accept these facts? You want to retire, on the other hand you get a job offer. What do you want? " he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook his head. She stood against him.

"Andy, I remember it all very well. But you must understand that to make a decision now is much more difficult. Considering to retire, suddenly I received a job offer. I don't know what to do, I'm confused. I know this solution is very important for the whole family. I can imagine how will feel Anna. Her school and friends are here. Actually, I expected you direct me to make the right decision, but obviously you don't want to. I'm sorry, but you're not the same Andy that I know. " she said softly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy took a deep breath, looking sadly into her green eyes. He approached her.

"Sharon, if you think so, I can't tell you anything. I am also sorry if I hurt you in some way, forgive me." he said softly and sat back on the couch. Sharon bit her lip anxiously asking, "Why do you sit here? It's too late, come on, come into the bedroom." Andy sighed wearily, shook his head, saying, "I don't want to sleep, because I know I won't. But you're probably tired. Come on, go to sleep." Sharon nodded and went into her bedroom and lay down in the cold bed. Andy closed his eyes and slept.

On the other hand, Provenza also couldn't sleep. He thought of Sharon and Andy and he was convinced that they'll have problems again. Andrea sat beside him, asking, "Louie, what's happening?" Provenza sighed, answering, "Nothing, just think of Sharon and Andy. That captain wants to retire and that she's received a job offer is a double problem. But I know my friend very well. Andy will not agree with neither one of the two." Andrea shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean. But I think that Andy should support Sharon whatever happens. He's her husband and he should help her to take a right decision." she said firmly. Provenza laughed, saying, "I hope you're right, but I don't have much hope. Andy is a strange guy, anyway." The next morning, things were more complicated. All they were breakfasting together while Andy was already in the department. He was decided to work than to be dubious in front of the children. Despite everything, however, Emily and Rusty could feel the changes and the coldness. They were waiting for an opportune moment to talk to their mother.

"Mom, where's Daddy?" Anna asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath, answering with a smile, "Dad has a job, honey. He's in the department." Emily and Rusty looked at each other confused. Rusty cleared his throat, asking, "Mom, isn't it early? Andy never goes to work so early. Well, since we live together. 10 years to be exact." Sharon shook her head and leaned back, holding Nicholas in her arms.

"No, Rusty. He had to go because there is a new case and we're trying to find the killers." she said firmly. Anna took her bag and kissed her mother saying, "Mom, please promise me that when I returned home you and dad will be home." Sharon smiled, saying, "I hope honey, but not promise, because our work requires a lot more. But well, we'll try." The little girl smiled and Rusty took her to school, while Emily decided to interrogate her mother additionally.

"Mom, we need to talk. I know you didn't want to talk in front fo Anna, but I know you're hiding something very important. That Andy went to work so early is also doubtful. Come on mom, tell me." she said urgently. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded, saying, "Well, well. However, you and Rusty need to know that. The problem is that I want to retire, but on the other hand, a few days ago I received a job offer in New York and I don't know what to do. Andy doesn't want to support me too. " Emily's eyes widened.

"What? Mom, you want to retire? And you got a job offer in New York? That's great! Me and Ricky live in New York and would be great if you work there." she said with a smile. Sharon sighed and shook her head, saying firmly, "No, Emily. That you and your brother lives in New York, didn't soothe me. Me and Andy live and work in LA for many years. Moreover, neither he nor Rusty or Anna would agree . They'll never agree to such a thing. Yesterday I had a dispute with Andy for that. " Emily nodded sadly.

"I understand perfectly Mom. Moreover, Anna studied here and her friends are here. It'll be quite difficult to make a decision. But I thought that Andy isn't like my father, and that he'll support you whatever happens." she said thoughtfully. Sharon hushed quietly, saying, "Don't say that. Andy can never be like your father. He'll always be different. Just, for him is also difficult to make a choice, that's all."

On the other hand, Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully, absently while Provenza approached him asking, "Well, Flynn, why are you here so early? I thought you'd be with your children." Andy shook his head, answering, "No, Provenza. I didn't want to look suspicious before the children, so I decided to come here. I have a big problem with Sharon, you know." Provenza nodded and sat next to him, looking around. Fortunately the whole team worked hard.

"I know all Flynn, Andrea told me. I also know that you don't want to support Sharon in any way, but I think you make a huge mistake. Look, I don't give advice, but she's your wife, and you should support her as always. I know it's hard but you have to try to support her. You have to show her love and support, don't forget. Sharon needs it. " he said firmly and walked back to his desk. Andy nodded and sighed wearily leaning back.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andrea talked in her office, while Emily and Rusty talked seriously about their mother. Rusty still couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath, saying, "Emily, I can't believe that mom wants to retire at the same time she received a job offer in New York. Andy is right, this is a difficult decision." Emily sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, Rusty, but I think Andy should support mom whatever happens. However, he's her husband. I hope that they'll be able to find a proper solution." she said thoughtfully. Rusty nodded and sat back, looking at Nicholas, who was asleep, and he was the only one who didn't understand their problems.

"Sharon, you find a solution?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged, answering, "No, Andrea. We can't find a solution while Andy didn't change his thoughts. Look, he still didn't support me, and you know very well that I can't decide without him . It's a tough situation, but as always, he refused to help me. I don't know what to do, I feel terrible. " Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Calm down, Sharon. Whatever happens, Andy will be with you, I'm sure of it." she said reliable. Sharon shrugged and sighed wearily. She also wanted to believe it, but knowing that Andy is quite stubborn, it wasn't easy. In the evening, Andy decided to talk to Sharon again, but this time more calmly. He stood at her door, watching her coldly. Sharon looked at him with the same coldness and invited him inside. However, they had to talk and find a proper solution. They stood in silence for a few minutes looking at at each other.

"Perhaps you've already solved this problem." he said in a hoarse voice, looking at her green eyes were filled with pain. Sharon shook his head, saying angrily, "Of course not. How can I find a solution without your support? You think I can solve this problem so easily? Andy, I want you to help me. I just want your support, nothing else. Emily and Rusty know everything and they assured me that they would be pleased if I accept the offer instead to retire. " Andy nodded and walked over to her.

"So you prefer to accept the offer rather than retire?" he asked quietly. Sharon sighed and replied, "I have that in mind. But I can't accept the offer if you don't agree. In addition, we need to think about Anna and Nicholas. I don't know what to do and I'm still confused. So I want your support . " Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked back at her and put his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" he asked again. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "To be honest, I want to accept the offer. Maybe it's another chance to start a new life without problems and without shadows from the past. But still, I can't accept without your support. " Andy bit his lip and nodded slightly.

"And I think that you don't need my support. You've already decided. Do what you want and go wherever you want, but I'm staying in Los Angeles." he said firmly and walked out of her office and once again broke Sharon's heart to pieces...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Sharon sat at her desk and took a deep breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks, remembering Andy's words. She just couldn't believe that Andy - the man she loves with all her heart doesn't support her. But still, she didn't want to rush her decision because that decision would change the lives of the entire family. Andy went back to his desk and sat in his chair in anger. He sighed wearily and leaned back, closing his eyes. Provenza came with a cup of coffee and looked around and then looked at Andy, who seemed quite nervous. He squeezed his shoulder. Andy looked at him and shook his head.

"Hey, Flynn, what's wrong? What's the problem?" he asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath, saying, "It's over Provenza. Between me and Sharon, all over. Absolutely everything. A little while ago we had a terrible dispute. She told me that she wanted to accept the job offer in New York and I told her that I would be in La and told her that I don't care where she'll go. " Provenza nodded and sat down beside him.

"I wouldn't want say such a thing, but you're a jerk! How can you say such things to your wife? No, it can't be possible. I can't believe that you just don't support your wife." he said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying angrily, "Enough Provenza! You know what, with Sharon, we always had disputes even when we were just enemies. I'd like to turn back time in order to not fell in love with her. I'd like she to be my enemy as before. Maybe then I wouldn't have such disputes and problems. " Provenza shook his head, seeing his hopeless friend.

They decided to go out. After a few minutes, Andrea decided to go home with Provenza, but he wasn't here. She looked around carefully and saw the light in Sharon's office. She went to the office and seeing Sharon crying, she fell into shock. Sharon hugged her friend tightly, believing that at least she can help her. Andrea looked at Sharon carefully and squeezed her hand.

"My God, Sharon, what's wrong? You look pale." she noted with concern. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "It's over, Andrea. Absolutely everything. I think now there is nothing between me and Andy Flynn. A little while ago we had a terrible dispute and I think that was our last conversation because I don't want to continue with this marriage . " Andrea hushed quietly and closed the door tightly. They sat together and she looked at her friend carefully.

"Hey, Sharon, calm down. You said this several times but every time you and Andy couldn't divorce. You know why? Because whatever happens, your love is much stronger than anything else. You're now angry and you say that. " Andrea said quietly. Sharon shook her head, saying, "No, Andrea. We actually never could be happy. We always had problems and it'll never end. I feel that there is great coldness between us. And this coldness will not be warm."

"Sharon, why do you think so? What happened? What did say Andy, to say that? Tell me, please." Andrea insisted. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and replied, "I don't know how to explain it. When I told Andy that I want to accept the offer, he said that he'll stay in LA and that he doesn't care where I would be. I feel terrible. He never support me in this. " Andrea hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. She also couldn't believe that Andy said this.

On the other hand, Emily and Rusty were done with dinner and waiting for Sharon and Andy. Nevertheless, though, they wondered why they didn't come home because it was too late. Anna waited for her mother and her father for hours now. Rusty looked at his little sister and said holding Nicholas in his arms, "Emily, where are Mom and Andy, it's getting late." Emily shrugged and sighed.

"I have no idea, Rusty. But it's really strange because they promised Anna that they would be home early. But maybe they need to complete a case. Who knows, maybe they'll be here soon." she said softly. Rusty nodded slightly. Several hours later, Sharon returned home alone and threw the keys wearily. Anna immediately ran to her mother. Sharon took her daughter in her arms and kissed her gently on the cheek. Emily and Rusty looked at each other with surprise as they couldn't see Andy.

"Mom, you didn't keep your promise! Where's Daddy?" Anna asked, and pouted. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "Honey, your father has to work a little more. We have a new case and we're very busy. I know that I couldn't keep my promise me, but I'm sorry. I promise you that soon we'll be more time together. " The little girl nodded and ran into her room. Sharon looked at Emily and Rusty tired and took Nicholas in her arms, kissing him on the forehead.

"Mom, is everything all right? You look pale." Emily asked anxiously. Rusty cleared his throat and said, "Yes mom, Emily's right. You look pale." Sharon nodded with a slight smile, answering, "Don't worry guys, it's okay. Actually, I feel tired. Let's talk tomorrow." She went to her bedroom with her son, who was her only comfort now. Emily and Rusty couldn't understand what was happening but they were sure that their mother and Andy have a new problem and they were sure that this is related to the job offer.

Sharon lay on her bed with her son. When he began to cry again, she said quietly, "Maybe you also feel the problems between me and your father. I don't know why, but he behaved quite rudely. Why he doesn't want to know what I feel? " she looked at Nicholas and patted his back slightly, leaning back. On the other hand, Andy was in his old apartment, which he wasn't able to sell yet because of his memories here. He looked at the clock and grabbed his phone, because as if he needed to hear Sharon's voice, but he had no courage.

Sharon already fast asleep when suddenly her phone rang. She immediately grabbed her phone so as not to wake her son. Seeing Andy's name, she closed her eyes for a moment, responding, "Andy? What's happening?" Andy took a deep breath and said, "Sharon, I needed to talk. I think I behaved very rudely with you tonight. I'm currently in my old apartment. Can you come?"

"What? Why there? Why didn't you come home and call me there?" she asked, confused. Andy sighed and said, "Sharon, I don't want the kids to hear our conversation. Just come here, I need to talk again before making a decision." Sharon agreed and hung up. She immediately took Nicholas to the nursery and walked toward Andy's apartment. A few minutes later, they sat on the couch but couldn't or didn't know where to begin their conversation. Andy was guilty, so he had to start this difficult and crucial conversation.

"Sharon, I know I'm an idiot. Before I call you here, I thought a lot and even took advice from Provenza." he admitted, looking into her bright green eyes. Sharon looked at him confused, saying sarcastically, "What? You're asked for advice? Oh, no!" Andy rolled his eyes, sighed dissatisfied.

"Sharon, enough. I want to ask you again. What do you want? Retirement or to accept the offer?" he asked quickly, watching her movements. She took a deep breath, answering, "I have no idea. In fact, neither you nor anyone else wants my retirement. But I know that you won't accept to move to New York. And especially Anna. If you want, we can even split. You said that you don't care where I would be. " Andy hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, I was an idiot and a fool. Look, forget what I said. I can't part with you because I love you very much. Yes, it's true. Sometimes I could turn back time, to allow you to be my enemy again, but I know that such a thing will never happen. Look, Sharon, I'm not Jack Raydor and I love you more than anything else. Believe me, I can't live without you a minute. " he admitted softly and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss was tender and passionate and somehow they forgot about all their problems and disputes indulging in a passionate night together.

The next morning, Emily and Rusty were more confused than ever. Neither their mother nor Andy weren't home. They decided to start breakfast together. On the other hand, Provenza and Andrea were getting ready for a new working day. They were worried about Sharon and Andy, however, Provenza believed that after last night's conversation, his friend would change his mind.

"I can't believe that you're so calm. You think that Andy will change his mind just because of your conversation full of advice? Oh, Louie, don't be ridiculous!" Andrea said firmly. Provenza shook his head, saying, "Andrea, trust me. You'll see that my conversation will help him to realize the fact that he has to support his wife as always." Andrea shrugged. However, last night Sharon was crying and she couldn't believe that they can find a good solution at this time.

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were completely different from last night. Andrea was confused while Provenza was smiling contentedly, convinced that his conversation with Andy, definitely helped. Andrea however, decided to talk to Sharon because she was totally confused by their strange movements. During this time, Provenza was decided to go for a cup of coffee with Andy to question him a little.

"Well, how it was last night?" Provenza asked curiously. Andy grinned, answering, "I just filled your advice and decided to support my wife whatever happens. If you ask about last night, me and Sharon spend quite well. I hope that the decision we took will not make us suffer." Provenza looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Why? What is your decision?" he asked immediately. Andy shook his head and said, "Forget it. You'll understand the decision and everything, but a little later." On the other hand, Andrea didn't stop to question Sharon how she has changed her mind, considering that she was crying last night.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you changed your opinion about Andy so fast." she said, confused. Sharon chuckled softly, answering, "Andrea, calm down. You can't even imagine how well we had last night, just we both. And then we've already made our decision and you all will soon find out. Just a little patience." Andrea sighed wearily shook her head. To understand Sharon was really tough.

In the evening, Sharon put the folders into her drawer and saw Andy standing outside her door with a smile. She motioned him inside. He closed the door tightly and approached her, kissing her gently. Sharon smiled and stroked his face. Andy looked at his watch.

"I think it's time to go. Besides, surely our children waiting for us." he said quietly. Sharon nodded, saying, "You're right. Especially Anna and Nicholas, need to see their father. You know, you weren't home just last night, but Anna didn't want to talk to anyone so that you're not home. You're very special for her. " Andy smiled softly and said, "Anna is my daughter and this is normal." Sharon took her purse and looked at him closely.

"Despite this, however, you look pretty distracted today. What happened?" she asked anxiously. Andy sighed and replied, "I don't know, just trying to call Nicole, but she didn't answer me. I tried to call and David but unsuccessfully. I don't know what's going on, but I feel weird. I'm afraid that something happened to my daughter. " Sharon hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Andy. They are young and have two small children. Leave them alone." she said softly. Andy nodded with a smile, saying, "You have no idea how much I love you." Sharon smiled softly, saying "I love you."

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were home. Andy was playing with Anna and Nicholas, while Emily and Rusty helped their mother for dinner. Sharon looked at Andy with a smile, convincing herself once again what a good father is her husband. But Andy wasn't calm. He grabbed his phone and decided to call Nicole again. But hearing that someone else is answering instead of his daughter, he panicked. Sharon immediately approached him, asking worriedly, "Andy, what's wrong? You look pale." Emily and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to Sharon as if he was going to cry every moment.

"Sharon... ... Nicole ... ... Nicole and David suffered a car accident."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Sharon immediately grabbed the phone from Andy's hand and made him sit down. He looked pale and worried. During this time, Emily and Rusty had gone into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. But Andy feels ruined and he couldn't think about anything other than Nicole. Anna had begun to fear, looking at her father's state. Emily left the glass of water on the table and took Anna in her arms, while Rusty took Nicholas to the nursery. Sharon looked at Emily, saying, "Emily, please, take Anna in her room." Emily nodded and quickly went to Anna's room. Sharon squatted in front of Andy and touched his face, watching him carefully. His eyes were filled with tears and he was ready to cry.

"Andy, please, stop remain silent. You look pale. What's happening? What incident? How Nicole suffered a car accident? And where?" she asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath and said with difficulty, "Sharon, called me from the hospital. Nicole and David suffered a car accident with Michael and Austin in New York. I don't know how's my daughter. The only thing I know is that she's in surgery . " Sharon shushed softly and wiped his tears.

"Andy, calm down, please. Nicole will be good. I assure you, just don't lose hope." she said encouragingly, knowing that at that moment he couldn't feel better. She was also worried about Nicole. Andy looked at his phone, saying heatedly, "Sharon, I need to figure out how's my daughter. I have to go to New York."

"You think I'll leave you alone? No, Andy, of course not. I'm going with you to New York. I'm also very worried about her. I'm going with you to New York, let's go now. Emily and Rusty will take care of Anna and Nicholas. " she said firmly. He nodded slightly and took a deep breath. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't imagine losing his daughter. It was a terrible feeling. Feeling that he can't describe in words. Sharon immediately notify Emily and Rusty and they went with Andy in New York. Emily and Rusty were also very worried about Nicole, but at the same time they had to calm Anna, who didn't stop to question why her father was sad. They didn't know how to explain to her the situation, though, she was too small to understand.

On the other hand, Provenza was trying to connect with Andy, but unsuccessfully. He'd begun to worry about his friend because he always answered. It was quite strange. Andrea looked at him carefully, asking anxiously, "What happens Louie? You seem distracted." Provenza shook his head and threw his phone on the table, answering, "I don't know, Andrea. I tried to get in touch with Flynn, but he didn't answer me. I wonder why and trying to figure out if there's a problem, although it seems strange since he always answers me quickly and now .. . I don't know, I have a feeling that something is happening. " Andrea hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down, maybe it's nothing. Moreover, Sharon and Andy have children and they probably spend time with them now. Stop thinking bad things, come on." she said with a smile. Provenza nodded and leaned back, as if he really felt that something strange is happening to his friend. That night, Anna refused to sleep. Emily and Rusty tried to persuade her.

"Anna, honey, please, you have to sleep. Now it's too late. Come on." Emily said with a smile. Anna pouted, saying, "No, I'll wait for Mom and Dad. I don't want to sleep." Emily and Rusty looked at each other and shrugged. Rusty sighed and took his sister on his lap, kissing her gently on the forehead, saying, "Anna, look, Mom and Dad have a job and they'll probably be late. So you need to sleep, just as Nicholas. You're obedient girl. "The little girl nodded with a smile. A few hours later, she finally fell asleep. Emily and Rusty sat on the couch in the living room thoughtfully. They think about Nicole and the terrible accident.

"You know, I can't believe that our family has so many problems." Rusty admitted and sighed. Emily nodded, saying, "You're right. I don't know why, but those problems seem to have no end. Now Nicole is in danger, I hope that she'll be better. Mom called us?" Rusty shook his head.

"No. Maybe they expect some news for Nicole. Oh, God. I hope that Nicole is fine. Otherwise I can imagine that Andy would ruin if something bad happens." he said anxiously. Emily shushed, saying firmly, "Come on Rusty. Nicole will be good, she should be fine. Everything will be fine, trust me." Rusty nodded and leaned back, looking at his phone. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in the hospital. The doctor had said that the surgery is complicated and it can continue 8 hours. Andy felt more helpless than ever. Sharon tried to reassure him, even though she knew that was impossible, especially now.

The worst, however, was perhaps to understand that David and the kids are dead. Andy didn't know how to say this to his daughter. He could assume that Nicole will be broken soon learning the awful truth. Sharon was also very sad for what happened. She hadn't expected that David and the boys may be dead. But whatever happens, she was ready to help Andy to tell this bitter truth to Nicole. She also knew it would be difficult, but they had no choice.

"Sharon, I feel terrible. How will I tell my daughter that her husband and her children are dead?" Andy said quietly, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Sharon looked at him sadly and wiped his tears, saying reliably, "Take it easy, Andy. I'm here. I know this will be difficult, but Nicole must accept the truth. David and the boys are dead and we can't do anything. I'm sure Nicole will feel awful, but believe me, she has to understand everything now, we have no time. Andy bit his lip and put his head on her shoulder. A few minutes later, the doctor came to them. Andy stood before him, asking with fear, "How is my daughter, Doctor?"

"Calm down. Your daughter is well and the surgery was successful. The accident had been heavy. I can say that your daughter is lucky as to be saved alive after this terrible car accident would be impossible. But still, she is well . You can see her after she regained consciousness. Also, I'm so sorry for her husband and her children. Take care of her well, she suffered terrible trauma and try to tell the truth carefully. " the doctor said and walked toward his office. Andy sighed with relief - somewhat and hugged Sharon tightly. She shushed softly and rubbed his back soothingly.

Provenza, however, was determined to learn the truth. So, he decided to call Emily and Rusty. Finally, Emily answered, and he asked heatedly, "Emily, where's Andy? I'm trying to reach him for hours, but he didn't answer me. What's going on?" Emily sighed, answering, "Lieutenant, Mom and Andy are in New York. Nicole and David suffered a car accident." Provenza's eyes suddenly widened.

"What? How is Nicole?" he asked immediately. Emily looked at Rusty, saying, "We have no idea. Mom and Andy haven't yet called. We hope she's good. But if you want, you call him, maybe he'll tell you. We're also very worried. " Provenza agreed and immediately called Andy. He sighed wearily seeing his name.

"Provenza ..." Andy said very quietly. Provenza took a deep breath, asking anxiously, "Andy, I just talked to Emily. What's going on? What is this accident? How is Nicole?" Andy sighed wearily, responding, "She's okay, don't worry. But David ... and the kids are dead. And now I don't know how to say this bitter truth to my daughter, I feel terrible." Provenza hushed quietly, saying, "I understand you very well, Flynn. But don't worry, Nicole is strong, just like you. Everything will be fine." they closed the phone and Andy saw Sharon, who approached him with a sad smile. He smiled slightly and sighed.

"Andy, you look pale. So, I brought you a cup of coffee." so he said with a smile. Andy nodded and squeezed her hand and said quietly, "Thank you, Sharon. I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me. I'm grateful." Sharon squeezed his shoulder and said, "Don't thank me. I'm your wife and I'll always support you as you me." Andy smiled sadly. For the first time he realized his mistakes and his injustice to Sharon. She was always with him and always supported him and he did scandals over her job offer. He really felt guilty, but he was willing to support her from now on, whatever happens, under all circumstances. Emily and Rusty were more relaxed knowing that Nicole's good. Andrea however, couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe that Nicole has suffered this horror. She's quite young and to lose her husband and her children is terrible." she said sadly. Provenza sighed wearily and took her hand, saying, "I know it's terrible. But she's Andy's daughter and she is strong, like her father. I'm confident that she'll overcome this shock as hard to be." In the evening, Nicole was already conscious. Andy and Sharon had already told the awful truth and Nicole wouldn't stop crying. She still couldn't believe that she'd lost her husband and her children. Andy embraced her tightly, calming her. Sharon was standing close to them.

"Dad, I can't believe that David and the kids are dead." Nicole said crying. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears, saying, "Calm down, dear. It's just an accident and nobody's fault. Everything will be fine as hard to be. You'll once again live with us. You have to start new life, honey, that's all. Don't worry, I'll always be with you. " Nicole hugged her father tightly. Sharon smiled slightly, believing that Nicole can forget all this gradually. She just needed time.

Almost a month later, Nicole was starting to get used to her new life tough. She spent her days with Anna and Nicholas, and that helped her - somewhat. Emily and Rusty also tried to help her, causing Nicole to feel better. Still, she had to get used to her new life as difficult to be. The biggest surprise for Sharon and Andy were, however, the invitation for Andrea and Provenza's wedding. They were happy for their friends and as if Sharon had begun to accept her daughter's relationship with Buzz. Now she was called Buzz in her office to talk to him seriously. She stood before him and smiled slightly, not knowing where to start.

"Buzz, I called you because I need to talk to you about Emily. I know you think that I'll never accept your relationship, but I realized my mistake. I see your great love and I don't want to be an obstacle between you. I know you love Emily. " she admitted. Buzz sighed and said, "Captain, I really love Emily. If you accept our relationship, I assure you that we can be very happy together." Sharon nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm convinced of that. Therefore, we can do prepare for your wedding soon?" she grinned. Buzz smiled softly. He couldn't describe his happiness at the moment. Sharon had accepted their relationship. After their conversation, Buzz had shared everything with Emily. She was also shocked but happy at the same time. Sharon was happy, thinking that she finally made the right decision.

Suddenly Andy stood on her door with a smile. He approached her, asking, "Is it true what I heard? You're accepted Emily and Buzz's relationship?" Sharon nodded, saying quietly, "Absolutely. I think I finally managed to make the right decision. In addition, Emily and Buzz love each other very much and I don't want to be a barrier between them. I think Nicole already accustomed to her new life as hard to be. We all deserve true happiness. " Andy sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're right, Sharon. However there are difficulties, we must continue forward together to find our true happiness. You can't imagine how much I love you." he teased her slightly and kissed her gently. Sharon grinned, saying, "I love you too."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

For almost a month, Nicole lived with her father and Sharon. She'd begun to get used to her new life as difficult to be. She spent her days with Anna and Nicholas, and this gave her the courage to go ahead nevertheless. Rusty also tried to help her as much as possible. For a month, however, things had changed a lot. Since Sharon had accepted Emily's relationship with Buzz, they got married and now they were on honeymoon. Sharon and Andy felt happy and believed that at least now they'll be away from problems. They could see that Nicole started to forget about the fatal accident. Andy believed that his daughter will have a chance to fall in love again and have a happy life.

What about Jack Raydor? He was still in a coma and the doctors gave no hope that he can be saved. Sharon was pleased with this fact, as she was convinced that if Jack was away from them, they can live happily and without problems. But that was quite right - she still didn't know the new problem that appears in their lives. Namely, Andy's sister Alice Flynn. A few days ago, Andy had received a call from his sister, who had decided to visit them. He still wasn't informed Sharon and he had no the courage to do this. He knew that with the Alice's arrival, they'll have big problems - even disputes.

A few years ago, when Andy had said that he would accept Anna's paternity, her sister was angry. She couldn't believe that his brother accepts a child who isn't his. Andy tried to keep his cool, nevertheless. Alice was quite capricious. She didn't like Sharon, even to this day. Now, he was convinced that Alice wants to bring new problems, deciding to visit them 10 years later. The last time she'd visited them was after Anna's birth. And he still couldn't understand her purpose. Despite all this, however, Sharon, both Nicole and Rusty could feel his strange movements. Sharron was trying to understand what the problem is, but he preferred to remain silent as always.

On the other hand, Provenza and Andrea now wanted to choose the day of their wedding. Sharon and Andy felt happy for their friends and they hoped that they won't have problems like these. One morning, Nicole and Rusty were preparing breakfast. Sharon and Andy were getting ready in their bedroom for a new working day. Sharon looked at him carefully, seeing his distraction and taciturnity. She approached him and squeezed his shoulder with a smile. Andy looked at her coldly and took a deep breath.

"Well, do you intend to tell me what happens?" she asked softly and concerned. Andy pulled back slightly, saying, "Sharon, I have no problem. I don't know why you think that I have a problem. Everything is fine." Sharon nodded and again approached him, knowing that he is now lying.

"Andy, I'm your wife. I know you very well. You know what? You don't know how to lie, but I'm convinced that at the moment you'd rather lie to me instead of telling me the truth. Why are you hiding?" she asked heatedly. Andy shook his head, dissatisfied and put his hands in his pockets, saying firmly, "Sharon, stop, enough. I don't have any problem at the moment, I don't want to argue." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the kitchen. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head. But she was willing to understand the truth at any cost.

"Well, Dad, I thought you would never come for breakfast." Nicole said jokingly and grinned. Andy smiled and taking Nicholas in his arms, he said, "I just have to be well prepared for the working day, honey. In addition, breakfast will not disappear." Nicole laughed slightly while Rusty put the plates on the table, adding, "Maybe Andy. But I think you have to hurry up to try those pancakes. Uh ... By the way, where's Mom? "Andy sighed and sat down.

"She's in the bedroom." he said, and at that moment, Sharon joined them together with Anna. She immediately kissed her son on the cheek and sat down for a good breakfast. When everyone had finished their breakfast, Nicole decided she had to take Anna to school. She cleared her throat and asked, "Sharon, you know... this morning can I take Anna to school? I haven't done this long ago." Sharon nodded with a smile and looked at Anna, who was quite pleased.

"Of course Nicole, you're her sister. But ... Are you sure? I feel that you overwork a lot and your doctor has recommended you to be home at least until completely recover." she said anxiously. Nicole shook her head, saying, "No, Sharon. It took almost a month. I'm fine and I can deal with it. I'll take my sister to school." Rusty grinned suddenly, saying, "Oh my God! At least today you'll save me from these whims. Anna is a bit capricious. "Nicole nudged him gently, while Andy chuckled slightly.

"Well, guys, let's not argue. Today we have a lot of work and we need to get there in time." Andy said firmly and handed Nicholas to Rusty. Sharon looked at him carefully and taking her purse she kissed Anna's cheek gently.

"Well, Princess, I'll miss you." she said softly. Anna grinned, saying, "Mom, don't forget that you promised to come earlier home with Dad." Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Andy sighed and knelt before the little girl, saying, "Honey, I and your mother want to go home early, but our work has serious requirements. We won't be able to go home early, especially tonight, but I promise you that the next week we'll keep that promise. However, I can't give up my daughter, right? "Anna smiled and hugged her father tightly. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other, smiling. Sharon took her coat and she and Andy left.

Several hours later, the team was revealed once rough murder case. Sharon sat in her office with Andrea, while Andy sat on his desk distracted and thoughtful. Fortunately it was lunchtime otherwise he couldn't concentrate on his work. Provenza sat on his desk and leaned back, holding a wedding invitation. He sighed, saying, "I hate to think of my wedding day. God how I'm nervous, but ..." he suddenly stopped seeing his friend so thoughtful. He left the invitation on his desk and approached him, clutching his shoulder. Andy looked at him and shook his head.

"Hey, Andy, I'm nervous but you look kind of pale and thoughtful. What's your new problem? Come on, tell me." he insisted. Andy took a deep breath, answering, "I have a big problem Provenza. My sister, Alice called me a few days ago and said she would visit us in a few days. You know very well that she hates Sharon and the fact that I accepted Anna's paternity. We haven't seen each other for over 10 years and now I wonder what is her purpose. " Provenza nodded and sat down beside him.

"You know, Flynn I didn't want to say this, but your sister is a strange woman. She hates not only Sharon, she hates all, believe me. She's quite capricious." he said, frowning. Andy nodded and added, "I know, actually you're right, but I still couldn't say that to Sharon. I feel terrible because I know we'll have a new disputes because of my sister." Provenza shushed.

"Calm down, everything will be fine. Just tell Sharon the truth." he said encouragingly. Andy sighed and looked up at the office. However, Provenza was right. He had to tell the truth to Sharon. On the other hand, Andrea wondered why Sharon is so thoughtful. She sighed and asked, "Uh .. Sharon, what's happening?" Sharon took a deep breath and pulled her glasses.

"Nothing. Just Andy started to behave very strangely and he refused to explain why. I don't know, Andrea, I feel terrible. I know that he's hiding something from me but I don't know what." she admitted. Andrea nodded, saying, "Sharon, it's probably nothing. Stop worrying so much." Sharon, however, couldn't be relaxed. She immediately called Nicole, knowing that Andy would share everything with his daughter. Rusty looked at Nicole confused, asking, "Hey, what's up?" Nicole shrugged, answering, "I have no idea, but Sharon wanted me to talk to Dad because she thinks that he's hiding something important." Rusty sighed and shook his head.

In the evening, Sharon was with Nicholas in the nursery and Rusty was with Anna in his room while Nicole decided to talk to her father, as Sharon had requested. Andy sensed the coming tough conversation, but he was willing to share everything with his daughter. Still, he needed to share this truth with someone. Nicole looked at her father with a smile, asking, "Dad, I've always shared everything with you. You're my father and my support. But I feel that you act weird and you hiding something important from us. Therefore, I'd like to know the truth. What happened? " Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Nicole, actually, I wanted to share this with Sharon, but couldn't find the courage. Look, a few days ago I received a call from your aunt Alice. She said that she'll visit us in a few days. And you know very well that Sharon and I will have new disputes as your aunt hates Sharon and the fact that I accepted Anna's paternity. " he admitted. Nicole's eyes widened. She sighed and said, "How my aunt decided to visit us after 10 years?" Andy shrugged, saying, "I have no idea, but I don't like at all." Sharon suddenly approached them. She'd heard the whole conversation. Nicole decided to leave them alone. Sharon sat opposite Andy as he looked at her coldly.

"Andy, I can't believe that you hide something like that from me!" she said sternly. Andy sighed and said, "I know Sharon. But I couldn't find the courage because I know that my sister hates you, she hates Anna too. Look, I don't want Alice to behave in this way and I still can't understand why she wants to visit us 10 years later. " Sharon hushed and squeezed his shoulder, looking into his brown eyes reliably.

"Andy, I understand your concern perfectly. I know Alice hates me and my daughter too, because she still can't get used to the idea that you accepted Anna's paternity. But I'm your wife and I'll be with you always, whatever happens. Alice is just a little capricious, that's all. " she said softly and kissed him gently. Andy smiled and hugged her tightly. He really hoped to have no problems after his sister came, but still, he wasn't sure. He knew his _capricious_ sister, very well and he expected everything - even scandals.

A few days later, Andy's sister had arrived. Alice Flynn - she was capricious woman who hated Sharon, thinking that she had deliberately married his brother, to be able to find a good father to her daughter Anna. However, she loved Nicole and Nicholas, though, they were here true nephews. She, however, couldn't describe her hatred towards Anna with words. She constantly showed malice to the little girl and Sharon was extremely annoyed. Not only she. Andy, Nicole and Rusty also could see it. In the evening, Sharon took Alice into the guest room to help her with her luggage as Alice Flynn had decided to stay with them for a few weeks. Sharon now could imagine what hell awaited her. Alice looked at her slyly and smiled.

"Pretty good acting." Alice said sarcastically. Sharon looked at her in confusion, asking, "What? What do you mean, I don't understand." Alice smiled and added, "I mean that you managed to achieve this happy life with my brother very easy. How did you achieve all this? I know very well that you marry my brother only to find a good father to your daughter Anna. " Sharon looked at her angrily.

"Enough, Alice! I won't tolerate these accusations. I know very well that you hate me and my daughter Anna. But I can assure you one thing: I married Andy because I'm in love with him, I didn't do it on purpose. I'm sorry that you didn't realized this for 10 years. " she almost shouted. Alice nodded slightly.

"My God! You're really outstanding actress! Well done Sharon!" she said mockingly, and saw Andy, who stood before her angrily, saying with anger, "What happens here, Alice?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Sharon and Alice exchanged glances coldly, while Andy looked at his sister with anger. He just couldn't believe that his sister argue in this terrible way with his wife. He approached her, asking angrily, "Alice, what do you think you're doing? You think you have the right to behave in this way with Sharon?" Alice was filled with more anger. Sharon felt another coming worse scandal and tried to stop Andy, but he just wanted to stop his sister. Alice went to her brother, saying sternly, "You think I'm wrong? Andy, I remind you that I'm your sister and I'm trying to protect you. You may be blinded by love, but Sharon just used you and so she marry with you 10 years ago. " Andy gritted his teeth in anger and took a deep breath. Sharon took his hand.

"I listened to you, Alice. Now, is your turn and please listen to me well. I know you never like Sharon and Anna. I know that all these years you hate them more, even without any reason. But I think you forget something very important. That Sharon's my wife and Anna is my daughter. I don't know why you constantly have to exaggerate! " he almost shouted. Sharon hushed quietly and looked into his brown eyes were filled with anger.

"Andy, please. I don't want disputes. She's your sister, stop." Sharon tried to reassure him, while Alice laughed mockingly, saying, "You protect me in front of my brother? Stop these games Sharon! I know very well that you're doing this to embarrass me in front of my own brother. But be sure: you'll never achieve your goal because I won't allow such a thing. " Andy was ready to say something, but Sharon grabbed him and both went into their bedroom. She knew that they would have a new dispute if they remain in the guest room some more. Andy sat on the bed, his hands shaking. Sharon saw this and knelt before him.

"Andy, calm down. Alice is just capricious, that's all. I've already got used to her whims. Everything is fine and my mood is good. But still, I don't want to see you sad because of meaningless things." she said softly, touching his face tenderly. Andy smiled sadly and took her hand, kissing. He looked at her bright green eyes, saying, "Sorry Sharon. I don't want you to have any problems. I wouldn't want my sister to behave with you in this way. You know, I realize that I can't make you happy . You always have problems and because of me. I feel guilty. " Sharon hushed quietly.

"Don't say that, Andy. You're not to blame for your sister's mistakes. Besides, you make me so happy that I can't describe with words. I don't want you to leave me never. I want and I am sure that we'll be together forever. " she said softly with a smile. Andy smiled softly and kissed her forehead, whispering, "I have no doubt my dear. I love you." Sharon snuggled into his warm embrace, forgetting about all the problems.

On the other hand, Nicole was in the nursery with Nicolas and Rusty. Rusty looked around, asking quietly, "Hey, Nicole, why your aunt behave this way with my mom? She isn't guilty of anything." Nicole sighed and shrugged, answering, "Honestly, I have no idea Rusty. My aunt is capricious and she still can't accept the fact that Dad has accepted Anna's paternity." Rusty nodded slightly, and said,"Hmm ... I understand, but it's been 10 years. It's time Alice Flynn to change her mind." Just then, Alice entered the nursery with a smile. Nicole and Rusty exchanged glances. Rusty decided to leave them alone and went to his room. Alice walked up to Nicole and stroked her hair gently, looking at Nicholas who was sleeping like an angel in her arms.

"You and your brother are very dear to me. I can say that I am not like your aunt, I can be like your mother, I can give you a mother's love." she said softly. Nicole rolled her eyes, dissatisfied, saying firmly, "I'm sorry, but Sharon is like my mother. She's always giving me lots of love. But I can't understand why you do this to her and my sister Anna. What's the problem? You're my aunt. " Alice nodded slightly and took Nicholas in her arms.

"Anna is not your sister, Nicole. Realize the fact that she's your stepsister. I still can't forgive your father that he marry a woman as Sharon. She uses him, causing him to be the father of her daughter! She is hypocritical. " she said angrily. Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "You're wrong. Anna has always been my real sister and it'll be so forever. A month ago I lost my husband and my stepsons into a severe car accident. You can't believe how horrible feeling is to lose your children. " Alice kissed Nicholas' forehead and patted his back, ignoring Nicole's words. Nicole couldn't believe that her aunt is such a capricious person.

"Nicole, I understand your pain. But you have to understand that whatever happens, life goes on. Moreover, don't forget that foreign is always foreign. Blood doesn't become water. I only have two nephews. It's you and my little Nicholas. I'll never accept Anna as my niece, understand this. "Alice said angrily. Nicole shook her head, saying," I can't believe that you can talk that way. I hope you realize the fact that Nicholas is Sharon's son. The woman you hate with all your heart is his mother. " Alice took a deep breath while Nicole took her brother in her arms and put him in his cradle. Alice went into the guest room angrily. But she was ready to split Sharon with her brother. For her, Sharon was a hypocrite, nothing else.

The next morning, all were breakfasting together. The night had passed quietly for Sharon and Andy, but not for Nicole. She constantly remembered her conversation with her aunt. For Andy was quite difficult to have breakfast with his sister. Rusty preferred to observe everything from afar. He also knew that any moment, things can complicate even further. Alice wouldn't stop looking at Sharon with anger. Anna looked at her sister Nicole.

"Can you take me to school as yesterday?" she asked, grinning. Nicole smiled, saying, "Sure honey. Don't worry about it." Alice looked at them angrily, and turned her attention to Anna, saying, "Why should Nicole take you to school? Can't you alone?" The little girl didn't know what to say. She lowered her head slightly and this teased Sharon and Andy.

"Alice, you can't see? Anna is too small to go to school alone. Therefore, we'll lead her as she grows up." Andy said firmly and looked at Sharon. Sharon put her cup on the table and took a deep breath. She walked to the nursery and Alice took her hand, asking, "Where are you going?" Sharon sighed and replied, "I want to check Nicholas." Alice confront her with a sly smile, saying, "Don't worry, I can do that for you. However, he is my nephew." she went to the nursery. Sharon was filled with anger and sat next to Anna. Nicole and Rusty exchanged glances with surprise. Andy sighed wearily and leaned back, looking at his watch.

"Sharon, we're late for work." he said in a hoarse voice. Sharon looked at him coldly and took her purse, kissing Anna's cheek gently. Andy squatted in front of Anna, saying, "Hey, Princess, don't pay attention to your aunt's words. She was always capricious. I'll see you later." The little girl nodded with a smile and kissed her father on the cheek. Sharon looked at them sadly. Andy took his jacket and they left. This time, Rusty decided to take his sister to school to be able Alice be under Nicole's control. Nicole went to the nursery and was surprised seeing her aunt so happy with Nicholas. She sat beside her watching her closely. Alice looked at her with a smile.

"Well, I see you're quite happy with your nephew." she said sarcastically. Alice nodded with a smile, saying, "He is my little prince. He is so much like his father. He is the same as Andy." Nicole laughed gently and said, "Yes, definitely. I just can't understand your temper. I mean that you adore Nicholas, but hate his mother. Why are you doing this? It's been 10 years, but you don't stop talking nonsense!" Alice shook her head dissatisfied.

"Nicole, that I hate his mother doesn't mean that I'll hate my nephew. Moreover, he is my brother's son. What do you want?" she asked angrily. Nicole nodded and added, "You know, you're never going to change. I just hope that you won't hurt Sharon and especially Anna with your rude words! Watch out." she left the room. Alice sighed and once again ignored her. On the other hand, Sharon couldn't concentrate on her work. She threw her pen on the documents in front of her and took off her glasses, leaning back. Andrea looked at her carefully.

"Hey, Sharon, what's happening? Calm down." she said anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "I, can't Andrea. Since Andy's sister is with us, my life has become a complete hell. I don't know what to do, but Andy is also helpless. She hates me and my daughter Anna, but I hope that she'll soon leave. " Andrea hushed and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. I also know Alice Flynn. We had a chance to meet 10 years ago. But she won't be in LA for long, don't worry. Everything will be fine." she said encouragingly. During this time, Andy shared everything about his sister with his faithful friend, Louie Provenza. He was trying to help him, but he knew it was pointless. However, he also knew how capricious is Alice Flynn.

"Andy, I think you have to keep your cool, whatever happens. I know that your sister is terrible capricious, but just try to be with Sharon during that time. She needs your support." he said softly and squeezed his shoulder. Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment, saying, "I don't know, Louie, but it's pretty difficult. I feel terrible. Alice hates Sharon and Anna. But I hope she'll go quickly." Provenza shrugged and sat down on his desk.

In the evening, Sharon was preparing to go home. Andy suddenly stood before her, watching her. He approached her, asking, "Are you okay?" Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip, answering, "I'm not sure. I haven't stopped to think about my life after your sister decides to appear 10 years later. I don't take it anymore." Andy hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder, saying, "Sharon, I'll always support you, whatever happens, under all circumstances. Please don't give up." Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

During this time, Alice had made dinner to gain their trust - falsely. She knew very well that Anna is allergic to eggs. But to get Sharon to suffer, she decided to make a special dinner for the little girl before Sharon and Andy to return from work. She used the time while Nicole and Rusty were in the nursery to take care for Nicholas. Alice went to Anna's room with a smile. Anna looked at her confused.

"This is a special dinner for you dear." Alice said quietly and handed the plate to the little girl. Anna shrugged, saying, "Mom forbids me to eat eggs because I'm allergic." Alice chuckled lightly, saying, "Don't worry honey, your mother let me. You can eat as much as you want." Anna was a child and she'd believed her words. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy have had gone home. They immediately went to Anna's room and were shocked to see Anna fainted. Andy immediately took his daughter in his arms, feeling her high temperature. Sharon was convinced that Anna is eaten something to happen this.

"Andy, I'm convinced that Anna is eaten anything." she said heatedly and walked to the living room. Nicole and Rusty exchanged glances with a suprise. Sharon saw a plate of eggs and stood in front of Alice, while Andy called 911.

"You did it, right? You're given eggs to Anna, knowing that she's allergic!" Sharon yelled angrily. Alice shrugged, saying, "I had no idea Sharon. How do I know that your daughter is allergic?" Sharon gritted her teeth in anger, saying, "If something happens to my daughter, then I won't leave you in peace even a second!"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were in the hospital with Anna, while Alice had stayed home with Nicole and Rusty. They also couldn't believe that Alice has given eggs to Anna, knowing that she's allergic. Nicole just couldn't find a place of anger. She paced around the room, looking at her aunt with anger. Rusty looked at her carefully and motioned her to sit down. Nicole sat down to Rusty, but still, she couldn't tolerate such a thing. She took a deep breath, asking angrily, "I can't believe that you're given eggs to Anna! You know very well that she's allergic! Why are you doing all this?"

Alice looked at her sternly, saying, "Stop blaming your aunt, Nicole! Of course I wouldn't do such a thing if I knew that Anna is allergic!" Rusty was filled with anger and stood before her, saying angrily, "Enough Mrs. Alice! You know very well but you do it on purpose! You do problems to my Mom, but I won't allow it! He went to his room in anger. Nicole decided to check Nicholas and went into the nursery, while Alice was alone in the living room, smiling contentedly. Now she was convinced that Sharon will pick up scandal to Andy, and finally, her brother will split with her.

On the other hand, Andy was immediately informed Provenza. As he prepared to go to the hospital, Andrea looked at him carefully, asking solicitously, "My God, Louie. Where are you going? You look nervous. What's the problem?" Provenza shook his head slightly, answering, "I don't know, Andrea. A little while ago Andy called. He and Sharon are in the hospital with Anna because the little girl had received allergy after eating." Andrea's eyes widened and she fell into shock.

"What? But how did this happen?" she asked anxiously. Provenza shrugged and said, "Actually, Andy's sister Alice has given eggs to Anna although the kid is allergic. I don't know, but now I have to go to the hospital." Andrea thought for a moment and added, "Louie, I'll come with you. I can imagine how it feels Sharon." Provenza nodded and they walked to the hospital as quickly as possible. During this time, Sharon was close to Anna with Andy. He couldn't believe that his sister, causing it to his daughter. But he shouldn't be surprised. Still, it was Alice. But Sharon couldn't forgive that. For 10 years she tried to avoid eggs from her daughter, and this time, Alice was ruined everything. Although the doctor had said it was all right, Sharon wasn't going to forgive and forget such a thing. She knew how dangerous can be Anna's.

Andy tried to apologize, but Sharon avoided talking to him. She was extremely coldly. While Anna was sleeping, he stood before her, asking, "Sharon, what's happening? Why you behave this way with me?" Sharon took a deep breath and looked at him coldly, answering, "How do you want me to behave? Andy, my daughter suffered a serious allergy and your sister is to blame for this. My daughter's condition could get worse if we hadn't arrived home quickly!" Andy bent his head and looked at her innocently. However, he felt guilty because his sister Alice had done it all. He knew very well that whatever he'll say, now would be pointless. Sharon looked at Anna and sighed.

"Sharon, I know, you're right. But believe me, I don't want Alice to do this. You know very well that Anna is like my real daughter. I love her just as Nicole and Nicholas. I can't even describe what paternal love I feel for her. Sharon, please don't blame me. If I knew that Alice would do this, I would never have accepted she to come to us. " he said quietly, apologetically. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip, saying quietly, "Andy, please. This isn't the place for this conversation. Let's talk later. Now I want to be with my daughter." Andy closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. He knew from the beginning that they'll have disputes and problems because of his sister Alice, but he was determined to do everything possible to avoid such things.

About 1 hour later, Andy spoke with Provenza and Andrea in the waiting room. Andrea looked at the room, asking solicitously, "Andy, what's happening? How can Anna to get allergy? How is this possible? Whole 10 years, Sharon has always avoided such situations." Andy shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, answering, "Because of my sister Alice. She gave eggs to Anna, knowing that she's allergic. But she hates Sharon and Anna and she does it all on purpose. But whatever happens, I won't let more stuff like that. " Provenza nodded and sighed.

"However, Andy, your problem is quite serious. We all know that Alice hates Sharon and Anna, but this is too much. I mean your sister tried to kill Anna. You know very well that when Anna got allergy, she gets suffocation immediately. I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't arrived home on time. " he said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, you're right, Louie. I don't know what would happen to my little daughter. But I know I should be careful with Alice from now on." he said thoughtfully. Andrea squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Calm down. But Louie is right. You definitely have to take measures to protect Anna from your sister. We've already seen how dangerous can she be. Please, Andy, Sharon must be sure that her daughter's well. " Andy sighed and shook his head. On the other hand, Sharon stood close to her daughter. When finally, the little girl opened her eyes, Sharon sighed with relief and stroked her hair gently with a smile.

"How are you my dear?" she asked softly. Anna sighed and replied, "I'm fine, Mom. But why are we in hospital? Why am I here?" Sharon hushed quietly, saying, "Calm down, Anna. You got allergy for your dinner with eggs. But now, you're well, don't worry." Anna nodded with a smile. Sharon pressed her lips to her forehead and kissed her gently. She took a deep breath and said, "Anna, I warned you several times that you're allergic and that you shouldn't eat eggs. Then why you should eat this dinner tonight?" Anna shrugged and replied innocently, "I don't know, Mom, I'm sorry. But my aunt Alice said that I no longer have allergies and that you allowed her to give me dinner." Sharon nodded and left the room angrily.

Seeing Andrea and Provenza, she said, "Can you two to stay with Anna until I talk to Andy?" Provenza and Andrea agreed immediately and entered the room, while Andy looked at Sharon confusedly and questioningly. She stood against him furiously. Andy looked at her again, asking solicitously, "Sharon, what's happening?" She took a deep breath and replied angrily, "You ask me what happened? I just talked to Anna. She told me that Alice told her that she is no longer allergic and that I am allowed her to give this dinner to my daughter ! Andy, can you believe? Your sister just wants to kill my daughter! " Andy hushed and quietly walked up to her, but she backed away in anger.

"Sharon, don't worry. I'll have Alice to admit it." he said firmly. Sharon laughed mockingly, saying, "And what do you win? Andy, understand the fact that while your sister is with us we'll always have problems and disputes. And if she continued to poison my daughter, I swear I'll accept the job offer in New York and will move there, and you do what you want! " she came back into the room, leaving Andy to look into the void. He was filled with anger but he wasn't going to lose his wife. He moved back home with all forces, hoping to have a good result from his upcoming conversation with his sister. During this time, Nicole and Rusty talked in the nursery.

"I can't believe that your aunt do such a thing." Rusty said, frowning, holding Nicholas in his arms. Nicole shook her head and sighed, saying, "I also Rusty. I knew that my aunt is capricious and ambitious woman, but I never imagined that she was ready to poison a little girl. I'm convinced that she knew that Anna has allergies and she does it on purpose . " Rusty nodded and added, "I hope Mom and Andy will not be split after this." Nevertheless, Nicole hoped that Rusty isn't right. Now Provenza was in the room with Anna while Sharon was talking to her best friend Andrea, as always.

"I don't know what to do, Andrea. I feel more powerless than ever. If Alice continues to harass my daughter, then I really will accept the job offer in New York. I said that to Andy too. But really, I already can't stand it . " she admitted with a sigh. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder, and said encouragingly, "Sharon, you're a strong woman. You've always been independent. So, calm down. You can handle that, moreover, Andy will be with you whatever happens believe me. Don't lose hope. Just don't give up!" Sharon sighed wearily and nodded with a smile. Just then, Andy had a serious dispute with his sister.

"I can't believe that you wanted to poison a small child! You're terrible, you know. I can't believe that you're my sister! Why are you doing this? What do you want from my daughter?" he shouted loudly. Alice glared at him, saying, "Stop! Don't forget that I'm your sister. I just want your good, nothing more. But you have to accept the fact that Anna isn't your own daughter!" Andy gritted his teeth in anger and said sternly, "Enough, Alice! Enough! I don't want to listen to your nonsense! I don't want you to be with us. Please, go away!" Alice swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt that her plans fail and that Sharon will win her brother again, but she was ready to do everything possible to split Andy and Sharon - that was her purpose.

"Maybe I forgot to tell you, but I would buy an apartment from LA so I can be closer to you and my nephews." Alice said quietly with a sly smile and went into the guest room. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. A few hours later, he was with Sharon and Anna at the hospital. The doctor had said that they can go home tomorrow. Andy took Anna into his lap, kissing her forehead gently. Anna smiled happily and hugged her father. Sharon looked at them with a sad smile. Still, she wasn't sure what to do. She felt that she couldn't live happily with Andy as his sister be in LA. She was ready to accept the job offer in New York to be calm, whatever happens. Even divorce - she was ready to take that risk.

"So how is my princess?" Andy asked with a smile. Anna smiled, responding, "I'm fine dad, but I want to go home." Andy smiled slightly and looked to Sharon for a moment, saying, "Tomorrow we'll be home, honey. Don't worry. But you need to sleep, come on." When finally, Anna slept, Sharon and Andy sat in the waiting room to talk. Andy squeezed her hand gently and they looked at each other as 10 years ago. They felt the strong love that still exists between them, despite everything.

"Sharon, believe me, I feel terrible. I'd give anything to be able to be happy as before. But I want you to believe me. I'll always be with you, whatever happens at all circumstances. Because I love you." he said quietly. Sharon stroked his face with a smile, saying, "I believe you. Andy, I love you and I don't want to lose you because of other people. Please let's be strong and fight together. I'm convinced that our love can conquer. " Andy hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. He also believed that their love can conquer.

A few days later, Sharon hoped that the atmosphere at home will change and that Alice will leave. But since she'd realized that Alice will live in LA, Sharon had begun to take serious decisions that will change her life and her relationship with Andy. As always, Alice wouldn't miss a moment in which she doesn't worry Sharon or Anna. Nevertheless Andy felt helpless, though she was his sister. Yes, he had many disputes with her, but without result. One day, Sharon was getting ready for work, while Alice came into her bedroom with a sly smile. Sharon looked at her angrily and shook his head, dissatisfied.

"Well, Sharon, I hope you're more relaxed. Your daughter is pretty good and she's without allergy." Alice said mockingly. Sharon stood before her, saying angrily, "How vile can you be? Don't think I forgot that you wanted to poison my daughter and I know why you want it. You hate me from the beginning and hate my daughter Anna too. I know a lot well what do you want. You want Andy and I to part, but you can't realize that our love is much stronger. " Alice nodded slightly.

"Well, Sharon, maybe I don't understand. Relax, I'll always be here. The only thing I want is to keep my brother away from you, because I know very well that you're a true liar. You can be with my brother, but I'll continue to harass your daughter Anna to the moment when you give up on Andy. I think you understand what I mean. I think you can make the right decision, because you're a smart woman. You'll choose your daughter and save her, instead your husband! " Alice said brazenly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and saw Andy standing by the door and he'd heard his sister's last sentence ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Andy walked slowly to his sister, looking at her angrily. Alice looked at him completely calm, while Sharon was asking herself what hell she has fallen. As if she was in some lyubirint without exit since Alice had come to LA. Andy was ready to scream loudly, but knowing that the children can hear his scandal, he decided to keep his cool. But this time, he knew that Sharon will not support him. He looked at her as she stared at him coldly as never before. Maybe she was tired of all these disputes and misunderstandings.

"Alice, I warned you several times. I don't want you to talk such things to Sharon. Yes, you're my sister, but Sharon is my wife and I'll never let anyone tell her such things, even if that person is my sister . Therefore, I think you spoil the peace in my home and I ask you politely to leave. Please, go away. I don't want you to be here. I can't stand that. " he said firmly. Alice was filled with anger and looked to Sharon angrily and then to her brother.

"Andy, I can't believe that you behave in this way with your sister persecuting her because a woman who doesn't deserve you!" she shouted. Andy took her hand, saying, "Enough, Alice! I don't want to listen to your nonsense. I want when I get back from work you to be gone a long time. When I get home in the evening, don't want to see you here. I'm tired of your control in my life, stop. Even if you're my sister, I won't let you ruin my happy life with Sharon. " Alice pulled back and without saying a word out of the bedroom. Sharon and Andy looked at each other coldly. Sharon looked at the clothes on the bed, and decided to put them back in her wardrobe. Andy took her hand gently, looking at her pleadingly. Sharon again gave him a cold look and ignore it. Yes, she knew very well that he isn't guilty, but she was tired of all these disputes over the years. She felt that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sharon, I beg you, look at me, talk to me, please, don't remain silent on this. I need to talk to you, you know that I am not guilty of this, please." he asked quietly. Sharon looked at him sternly, saying, "Yeah, Andy, you're probably not guilty but I haven't forgotten that because of your sister my daughter poisons. You forget? Alice poisons Anna and knowing that she was allergic she gave her dinner with eggs . But she did it on purpose. You know very well that from the beginning she hates me and hates Anna too. I don't want my daughter to suffer because of it! " Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Sharon, believe me, from now on Alice no longer be in our lives. I promise you that she'll leave today." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip, saying, "Whatever happens, our problems never end. Since we married we don't have even one day rest. Every day there is a new problem and a new dispute. Do you feel that we can never be happy? I don't know, Andy, but I feel tired. Everything we've been through all these years ... Maybe the separation will be the best solution for us. " Andy shushed softly and hugged her tightly. Sharon put her arms around him and closed her eyes for a moment. Still, she loved Andy with all her heart, and he her.

"No, Sharon, don't talk like that. I don't want to part with you, never. I don't want to ruin my happiness with you just because of my sister. Please don't say that. I love you and I don't want to lose you." he said quietly, looking at her bright green eyes. Sharon smiled slightly and stroked his face, saying, "I just lose my control, I'm sorry. But all waiting us for breakfast, probably, come on." Andy nodded and he and Sharon went into the kitchen while Alice was preparing her luggage angrily. She couldn't believe that her brother chooses his wife in front of his sister. But whatever happens, she was ready for a good revenge - to Sharon and Anna.

All were breakfasting together. Nicole and Rusty were calmer, knowing that Alice will leave once and for all. Andy was pleased, seeing Sharon so relaxed and happy together with Nicholas and Anna. Sharon was ready to devote her time entirely to her children. She still thought to retire, but still, she thought about the job offer too. She couldn't decide so easily. But whatever happens, she knew that her decision will overturn her life completely.

"Mom, I want to go to the cinema. I you, dad and Nicholas." Anna said with a smile. Sharon and Andy looked at each other, smiling, while Nicole said, "Hey, Anna, that's great, but Nicholas is small to come with you. So I suggest you go with your mother and father." Anna pouted slightly.

"But I want my brother to play with me. It's been two years, but he still doesn't play with me." she said annoyed. Andy smiled and took Anna in his lap, kissing her forehead, he said, "Anna, honey, your brother is too small to be doing what you're doing. But after a few years when he's as you, you'l also you have a chance to play with him. " Sharon smiled softly, holding her son in her arms.

"Anna, my dear, your father is absolutely right. You just need a little more time." she said softly. Rusty looked at his sister, saying with a grin, "Hey, I'm your brother and play with you. Why then you have to play with Nicholas? Look, Anna, your brother is too small but after a few years will all play together, including Nicole. " Nicole nudged him gently and Rusty laughed. During this time, Provenza was looking in the invitations for his wedding with Andrea. Andrea approached him with a smile, asking, "How long do you look at these invitations? The date for our wedding is in two days. Stop looking." Provenza sighed and threw the invitations on the table.

"I don't know, Andrea, I feel weird. I mean that we'll start a new life together and it scares me. I don't want to have problems like Sharon and Andy." he said thoughtfully. Andrea hushed and squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Don't say that. We won't have such problems, believe me. Sharon and Andy have problems, but they always manage to be happy together. Yo'll see, everything will be fine." Provenza nodded slightly and took a deep breath. He sincerely hoped. Several hours later, Alice was already ready to go. Nicole stood before her aunt, along with Nicholas in her arms. Alice took Nicholas in her arms, kissing him gently.

"Bravo, you managed to get me to leave and to part with my nephews." she said sternly. Nicole sighed wearily, saying, "You asked for it. My father took the right decision. For you, your nephews are only I and Nicholas, but not Anna. Why are you doing this? Anna was ready to love you as her aunt, but you decides to poison her. " Alice looked at her angrily and handed Nicholas back to her, taking her purse, saying, "That's not true. Think what you want Nicole. But whatever happens, I'll never accept Anna as my niece." She walked away with anger. Nicole kissed Nicholas' cheek gently. Suddenly Rusty stood in front of her and looked at her carefully.

"She left? Well, I hope that mom and Andy will not have more problems." He said reliable. Nicole shrugged, saying, "I, too, but it will not be so easy. My aunt is a dangerous woman and she may try again to ruin father and Sharon's lives. But I swear, this time I won't let this . " Rusty nodded slightly. A few hours later, Andrea explained to Sharon how excited is she, for her wedding, but she could see that her friend is distracted and thoughtful. She squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, what's up? I feel that you're not listening to me." she said anxiously. Sharon took off her glasses, saying "I'm sorry Andrea, but our problems with Andy grow with each passing day. I feel terrible and I don't know what to do. Even Alice to leave, I have to take a very important decision in my life. I want to retire to spend more time with my children, but actually I want to accept the job offer in New York. I want to start a new life there. " Andrea nodded slightly.

"I understand Sharon, but you told that to Andy?" she asked sharply. Sharon shook her head, answering, "No, I couldn't. And I have no courage because we took another decision. He'd agreed for me to retire, but I don't think he'll agree to move to New York. I also was refused, but after all that happened, I think I can't stay in LA. " Andrea shrugged as Sharon's phone rang. Sharon had realized that Jack came out of the coma. She didn't know how it had happened so suddenly, as the doctors gave him no hope. She immediately went to the hospital to be sure, but she decided to keep it a secret from Andy. She didn't want another problem right now. She went into his room and felt strange. Jack stared at her intently as she looked at him coldly and angrily. During this time, Andrea decided to talk to Andy to tell him it would be better if he and Sharon to move to New York. Who knows, maybe they could escape the problems. Andy sat at his desk, talking to Provenza. Andrea stood before them with a smile.

"Andy, can we talk?" she asked. Andy and Provenza looked at each other and Andy said, "Yes, of course. Is it serious?" Andrea nodded, answering, "Actually, yes. It's pretty serious, but nothing to worry about." Andy nodded and walked with her to the interview room. Andrea winked at Provenza, although he didn't understand. Sharon stood in front of Jack, looking at him coldly. Jack closed his eyes for a moment and said softly, "I'm sorry, Sharon. I'm an idiot, I know that. And now ... Now I pay a high price for my mistakes." Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied and approached him, looking at him angrily.

"Why are you apologizing? You know, Jack, you're never going to change. Throughout your life, you were selfish who doesn't care about his children. Do you remember what happened? You kidnapped Anna and got on a plane to Las Vegas which exploded a few minutes later. On the plane had no living people. You can't imagine what I went through. Because of you I could lose my daughter, but fortunately, she was well and you fell into a coma. The doctors gave no hope for you, but now I see that you can be pretty stubborn. " she said angrily. Jack took a deep breath.

"Sharon, I beg you. Forget about all that. I also wouldn't want my daughter to suffer. I love Anna as Emily and Ricky." he said quietly. Sharon shook her head, saying, "You couldn't ruin my happy life with Andy and you'll never be successful because I won't let you!" On the other hand, Andy couldn't believe that Sharon has changed her opinion. He was confused and didn't know how to support his wife, knowing that it will be extremely difficult to move to New York. Andrea however, tried to give him courage.

"Andy, you have to support Sharon. Whatever happens, you always manage to be happy. You can succeed now. Just try to understand Sharon." she said encouragingly. Andy took a deep breath and nodded slightly. He put his hands in his pockets, saying, "Andrea, you know that it will be extremely difficult for me. But I love Sharon and I am ready to help her and support her. I'll support my wife, whatever happens." Andrea nodded with a smile and squeezed his shoulder. She was pleased with his thinking.

In the evening, Sharon and Andy had discussed their decision with Rusty, Nicole and Anna. Everyone agreed except Andy. He still wasn't sure that they can be happier and more relaxed in New York. Sharon was happy because she would be near her son Ricky. Emily and Buzz decided to live in LA because Buzz had to work here. Now, Sharon and Andy were alone in their bedroom and had a serious conversation.

"Sharon, are you sure that if we move to New York will be happier and without problems?" he asked sharply. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "Andy, it was difficult to make this decision, but after everything that happened, I dn't want to be in LA. I believe we can be happier in New York. In addition, even Anna agrees. I want to start a new life with you. " Andy smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist, gently.

"Sharon, you're my wife, you're my life. You know very well that I'll always support you, whatever happens, under all circumstances. I love you." he said quietly. Sharon chuckled slightly, saying, "I have no doubt Andy. I love you too."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

 _Two years later ..._

The life for Sharon and Andy had changed too much since they moved to New York. They'd parted with all their colleagues, their friends, their cozy home, their happy moments together there, their beautiful memories and their past. Nicole had decided to live in New York, also to be close to her father. Sharon felt more tired than ever. Her son Nicholas grew rapidly as well as her daughter Anna and this made her feel old. Rusty was happy with his new life. Still enough time had passed and he was used to the situation in their new home. The apartment was large enough for the whole family. Anna also felt happy and Nicholas didn't even remember his last home because he was too small. For Sharon was a huge relief that her son Ricky is also close to her and she has a chance to see him almost every day.

For Andy, however, things weren't at all the same. For him, his new life was much more difficult. Working in New York was the last thing he wanted. But to support and to satisfy his wife, he'd accepted it. However, so far they had no problems, but he sensed trouble coming soon. He felt terrible, because he'd worked for many years in LA. While they were here for two years, he was still hoping that they can return back to LA. Where they should be as before. Nevertheless, Sharon felt his displeasure, knowing that her husband was far from his best friend, Louie Provenza. She didn't know how to help him. But he should be happy here too, though they were here two years and they had new colleagues and friends. Everything was as before. They were the same Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn. There was no difference, Andy just wasn't happy with this life and Sharon felt the coldness between them.

Andy's only consolation was his son Nicholas and daughter Anna, who gave him the courage to move forward, even in a different place. Nicole visited them almost every day, Ricky too. Sharon was pleased with their visit as Andy too, but he felt that just his life had changed dramatically. On the other hand, Provenza and Andrea were already married but they had missed the chance to be at their wedding. Sharon also felt bad that they can't be with their friends, but she was helpless. Namely, she'd d fled from her problems, especially after Alice Flynn. One morning, Sharon was preparing for work when her little son ran to her. Sharon smiled softly and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Mommy! The breakfast!" Nicholas Andrew Flynn grinned. Sharon crouched in front of her son, saying with a smile, "Hey, my little cake, you come here to call me for breakfast? You know, I am proud that my son understands everything so well despite his age. Well, where are your sister and your father?" The four-year boy shook his head, saying, "They're not in the kitchen." Sharon sighed wearily and took Nicholas in her arms going into the kitchen. Strangely, the table was prepared but there was no one. Sharon was convinced that Rusty has prepared breakfast and went outside with his friends. But she couldn't understand where are Andy and Anna. A few minutes later, Anna came into the kitchen with her bag for school. Sharon looked at her daughter carefully.

"Anna, you should get ready for school early!" she said sternly. Anna yawned, answering, "Mom, I just turned off my alarm and slept again, but it wasn't on purpose, I'm sorry." Sharon nodded slightly as Nicholas grinned slightly. Sharon left Nicholas with her sister to find out where is Andy. She gingerly walked to their bedroom, but he wasn't there. She decided to check the bathroom and knocked on the door. When she realized that though he was there, she was quiet. She decided to wait outside to talk to him. When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he looked extremely tired and pale and he couldn't even look her in the eye. Sharon squeezed his shoulder, looking at him questioningly.

"Andy, what's wrong? You look very pale." she said anxiously. Andy took a deep breath, answering, "Nothing. You know very well the answer. Why do you ask me constantly, every day? I'm tired, Sharon, you have to realize that. Please, let's not talk in front of the children. I don't want them worrying unnecessarily. " He walked into the kitchen, leaving Sharon to look into the void. She knew the reason for his strange behavior, very good. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed wearily. Yes, she was guilty for their relationship - somewhat. However, Andy had accepted to move to New York only because of her pleasures. She went into the kitchen and saw a different Andy, who is trying to be happy with Nicholas and Anna. She joined them with a smile and saw that Andy can smile only to his children but not to her.

On the other hand, the team experienced many difficulties after their move to New York. Especially for Provenza was more difficult. He was talking with his friend on the phone every day and he could feel his anxiety. He felt that Andy pretends smiling, pretending to be a happy, pretending to be something he isn't. For Provenza was difficult and the fact that he couldn't help him made him feel terrible. Andrea tried to calm him down, but it wasn't enough. This morning the team was questioning suspects for a murder case, as always, but to find the real killer quickly, it wasn't so easy since Sharon and Andy weren't with them. Eventually, they managed to cope, but not so easy. Provenza sat at his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. Andrea sat beside him, watching him carefully.

"I guess what you're thinking." she said thoughtfully. Provenza sighed, answering, "Yes, you're right. I think of Andy. Andrea, almost every day I'm talking on the phone and I could feel that he's not happy there. His place isn't there, you also know that." Andrea nodded, saying, "Yes, I understand Andy perfectly, but when I talk with Sharon, I feel the same. You know that Sharon accepted the job offer and moved to New York to escape her problems and the shadows of the past." Provenza shrugged.

"I'm not so in agreement, yes, the reason is, but no one could escape from the shadows of the past. I know that it's been two years, but they're not happy there and never will be. They'll return to LA, you'll see. " he said firmly. Andrea took a deep breath and shook her head. However, she didn't believe that they can get back just after two years. A few hours later, Rusty had taken Anna to school, while Sharon and Andy had taken their son Nicholas in the kindergarten. They were kept fairly cool to each other as 12 years ago. Maybe they slowly turning back into enemies, who knows ... They'd arrived in the department where all their colleagues awaited them. There was another murder case and they had no time to talk. They had to catch the killer to call the dead girl's family.

Rusty was reading a magazine at home and Nicole's visit made him to calm down. Still, he needed to talk to someone and Nicole was the right person. She looked at him carefully, asking, "Well, what's wrong? You look bad." Rusty sighed and shook his head, answering, "Nicole, maybe you also feel it. The coldness between Mom and Andy. They behave quite coldly towards each other and that worries me." Nicole sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes, Rusty I won't deny it. I also feel that and before I came here I spoke with Ricky. He also told me that he felt this void and that their love begins to evaporate and he also told me that my father isn't happy here. For him to live in New York is like a horror and I know it very well. But I don't know what to do. I'd like to help my dad and Sharon to be happy as before, but I'm not so capable. " she said thoughtfully. Rusty closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back.

"Nicole, for me, living here doesn't matter. When I'm with my family, the place doesn't matter. But I understand Andy perfectly. He lived and worked in Los Angeles for many years and transfer it destroys him every day. He doesn't speak and pretending he's happy to Anna and Nicholas. That's all. " he said and shrugged. Nicole nodded, adding, "Yes, but we'll help her, whatever happens." Rusty looked at her confused but he was convinced that Nicole has a good plan to return their happiness back.

It was lunchtime. Provenza and Andy were talking on the phone. He looked around warily, asking silently and anxiously, "Flynn, are you sure that you're happy there? Tell me the truth." Andy took a deep breath, answering, "I'm not sure Provenza. I feel horrible and frankly, my life, my friends, my job, my home, I miss a lot. But to support my wife and to satisfy her I respect her decision. You offered me this - to support Sharon whatever happens. " Provenza sighed wearily.

"Yes, I told you to support Sharon whatever happens but I didn't tell you to move there to be miserable! Why don't you talk to Sharon? Look, it's been two years but you still have a chance to go back to LA, come on. Talk to Sharon and tell her that you're not happy as she is not! Be sure you have what to talk. " he said sternly and encouragingly. Andy agreed and hung up. He looked around and walked toward her office. Sharon looked at him confused and motioned him to went inside. He closed the door tightly and walked beside her, looking down, while Sharon took off her glasses and stood before him, looking into his brown eyes which were filled with sadness as never before.

"Sharon, I need to talk to you now." he said quietly and sighed. Sharon nodded, saying, "I'm listening." Andy looked away and then looked into her green eyes which gave him the courage to continue. He cleared his throat, saying, "It's been two years. Ever since we moved to New York, passed two years. Two terrible years. Sharon, I can't hide it and I think you understand very well. I'm not happy here. I'm not the same Andy probably. I've changed a lot. Yes, I accepted to move to New York, but wanted to support you as always. "

Sharon nodded and bit her lip, saying, "I know that. I feel this terrible coldness between us. You pretend that you're happy to Nicholas and Anna, but I know the truth. Yes, you're not happy. Yes, you agreed to move to New York just to support me. But I'm not happy too, you have to realize this fact. What do you want? What can I do? I'm not happy but I don't want to go back where I had problems. I want to live without problems, Andy. " Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"You know, Sharon, sometimes I really can't understand you. Yes, I admit, we had many problems in LA, but this doesn't mean that in New York we won't have. Sharon, please, realize yourself. You make a mistake after mistake! " he almost shouted. Sharon glared at him, saying, "Just like you! You too make mistakes constantly! But I feel tired of these games lieutenant! And my biggest mistake was to fall in love with you. Maybe if you were just my enemy, everything would be easier. " Andy laughed derisively.

"That's right, Captain! We made the biggest mistake. But unfortunately, the hell, I love you. I can't even describe my love for you. So, I supported you, because I love you. Butwe're not happy here. Why then should we pretend? Sharon, let's stop these disputes once and for all! " he said firmly. Sharon nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You know very well that I don't intend to argue here. Let's talk later." she said sternly. Andy looked at her angrily, saying, "There's nothing to talk about. I am determined. If you want, you can stay here, but I'm going back to LA. I don't want unnecessary disputes." He came out of her office, fiercely. Sharon took a deep breath and her eyes filled with tears. She sat on her desk thoughtfully. Perhaps accepting the job offer she received, was wrong. She knew that she lost Andy, maybe forever, but maybe it was the best decision...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Andy came home angry and went into the bedroom, leaving Rusty and Anna in surprise. He started to collect his luggage as he'd taken a ticket to Los Angeles and was ready to go and let Sharon here as hurt. Yes, it hurt terribly, even double in some moments. When he saw his son Nicholas in front of him as if he touched for a moment. He took his son in his arms, kissing him gently on the cheek. His eyes filled with tears at the thought that he would part with his children.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" the little boy asked quietly. Andy took a deep breath, answering, "She'll return home later, don't worry. Nicholas, I know you're too small to understand everything, but still I believe that you can understand me right now. Look, you know very well how much I love you and your sister Anna. Even if I go, never forget that your father loves you very, very much. " Nicholas looked at his father confused and kissed him on the cheek. Namely, that kiss gave Andy more courage.

Rusty looked at Anna, asking, "Anna, what's happening to your father? He behaves a little strange." Anna shrugged, answering, "I don't know, but I can understand." The little girl immediately ran to her father. Andy hugged his daughter and his son, knowing that this is their last embrace. He'll part with his children forever. No, he wasn't going to back away, even for them. He was determined to forget his experiences with Sharon. Perhaps he was sorry for everything, who knows ...

On the other hand, Sharon drove quickly home. She wanted to stop Andy to talk again, even for last time. She couldn't let him go just like that. Anna stood in front of her father, asking, "Dad, where are you going?" Andy took a deep breath, answering, "Honey, I need to go. Don't get me wrong. I love you and your brother, but I won't be in New York. I'll be back in LA tonight." Anna looked at her brother and then looked at her father.

"Why? When will you be back?" the little girl asked sadly. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat, saying, "Honey, I can't tell you because I don't know. But don't forget to take care of your brother. He's still small and probably doesn't understand me, but I know that you can understand me perfectly. " He kissed Anna and Nicholas' cheek. Rusty stood in front of Andy, looking at him questioningly. He looked at Anna and Nicholas, asking, "Andy, really are you going to LA? Why? How is this possible? Mom knows?" Andy nodded and replied, "Yes, your mother knows. Rusty, you know the reason and I don't want to explain the same things, please don't ask me more." At this point, Sharon came home and threw the keys. Seeing Andy's jacket, she sighed with relief. She quickly went into the bedroom and ordered Rusty to go to his room with the kids. She wanted to talk to Andy.

Andy rolled his eyes, disgruntled and put his hands in his pockets, asking, "Well, Sharon, what do you want to talk about? You look out of breath." Sharon took a deep breath, responding with anger, "Yes, I am breathless! Because of you, because I drove back home as quickly as possible. I had to be here before you to left. Andy, come to your senses. You can't leave just like that! Think of Nicholas and Anna. They need their father. You can't do that. " Andy approached her, looking at her coldly.

"Sharon, I'm thinking a lot about it. I talked with my kids, even they understood me. Why you don't want to understand me? Look, I've always supported you, whatever happens at all circumstances. You're my wife and I love you, always love you. " he said softly and gently touched her face, kissing her on the lips. It was something like a last kiss. Sharon looked at him sadly and her eyes filled with tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat, took a deep breath.

"Andy, you make a huge mistake. You know very well that I can't part with you or the children. I love you, but you just do another mistake. Why are you doing this? I feel more helpless than ever. I came home in earlier because I needed to talk to you so I can stop you, but I see that it makes no sense. You're decided. Well, then I can't do anything. I just want to ask you one last time. This is your last solution? " she asked softly. Andy took a deep breath and looked at her bright green eyes with sadness, answering, "Yes, Sharon. I can't go on any more. Forgive me, but I can't. You wanted to come to New York to get rid of your problems and maybe you made it, but you lose me. Yes, I support you, but I was only there. If one day you decide to go back to LA, I'll wait. You and our children. I know, will be quite difficult the separation, but better than to live as a corpse. " He took his suitcase. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and took his hand.

"Andy, I don't think I can go back in LA, but believe me, if I go back, I'll never be able to love you as before. My love will not be the same. You leave me for one simple reason. I can't believe, but you doing this to me. What irony! " she said sarcastically with a smile. Andy stepped back slightly and walked toward the door. He was grateful that Nicholas and Anna are not in front of his eyes. Thus, he could go easier. Sharon closed the door tightly behind him and leaned against the wall, crying. Rusty looked at his sister Anna who was crying while his brother Nicholas was sitting on the bed sadly. He sat down next to them and hug them. He could feel their pain. He immediately sent a message to Nicolle, knowing that only she can stop her father. Nicole couldn't believe that her father behave in this way. She was immediately went to the airport to talk to him, hoping that she could dissuade him.

On the other hand, Provenza sat on the couch thoughtfully. He already knew that Andy has taken a ticket and will be in LA, soon. Andrea looked at him carefully, asking, "Hey, Louie, what's wrong? You look pale. Don't tell me that there's a problem." Provenza took a deep breath, answering, "Maybe there is. Just Andy told me that he'd taken a ticket and will be in LA soon." Andrea's eyes widened and she fell into shock.

"What? Andy returns to LA, so suddenly? But Sharon ... She didn't tell me that they'll return." she said, confused. Provenza shook his head, saying, "No, Andrea. He came alone. He just decided that he can't continue to live in New York and that's all. I don't want him to leave his wife and children to return LA alone. " Andrea sighed and leaned back, saying, "No, I just can't believe that he returns to LA, leaving Sharon and his children. No, he never would have done like Jack Raydor. Oh, my God! Poor Sharon. She doesn't deserve this! "Provenza shrugged. During this time, Andy had already arrived at the airport and was surprised to see his daughter Nicole in front of him. She went to her father, asking to talk.

"Dad, I beg you, we need to talk." she said plaintively. Andy nodded, wondering, "What will you talk about?" Nicole sighed wearily, saying, "Dad, you're not this. You can't leave your wife and your children and go back to LA. Besides, you know very well that you can't live without Sharon. What's happening? Why are you doing this? Anna and Nicholas will suffer, just like Sharon. Dad, you do the same Jack Raydor did. Realize yourself, you have time to go back. " Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at his daughter.

"Nicole, you're my daughter and you know me very well. You know very well that I'll never go back." he said firmly. Nicole nodded, saying, "Yes, Dad, I know you very well. I know how stubborn you are, for example. Dad, you're doing this just to hurt Sharon. It's kind of revenge. Please try to talk with Sharon again, maybe she'll agree to return to LA together with you. " Andy shook his head with a slight smile and hugged his daughter tightly, saying, "Sorry." He got on the plane, leaving Nicole to look into the void. Nicole blame herself since she wasn't able to stop her father.

Tonight, Sharon couldn't sleep. She sat on the cold bed, staring at the blank side. She closed her eyes for a moment, tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently. She couldn't believe that the man of her life had left her just like Jack Raydor. She was always thought that Andy is different, but obviously she was wrong. She got out of bed and looked out the window. She hoped that Anna and Nicholas will not ask many questions about their father. She just didn't know what she has to endure more. It was all too much. Several hours later, Andy was with Provenza and Andrea, who didn't stop to accuse him.

"Andy, I can't believe that you leave your wife and your children and go back to LA! Shame on you! Stop this nonsense!" Provenza shouted. Andrea took his hand. Andy rolled his eyes angrily, saying "Enough Provenza! I didn't come here to listen to your accusations! I had to get back to being more relaxed. I can't be there." Andrea glared at him.

"And you think that you'll be able to be calm leaving Sharon and your kids? No, Andy Flynn. You'll never find peace because you abandon your wife and your children, causing them pain. I can't believe that you do everything that! " she said angrily. Andy took a deep breath, saying, "I know you're right. I know I can't live either without Sharon or without my kids, but I can't continue this way. I'll really try to forget about everything." Andrea and Provenza exchanged glances. They simply didn't believe his words. He wasn't able to live without Sharon and his children.

The next morning, Rusty had taken Anna to school, while Sharon had decided to take leave in order to forget about what had happened. Currently Nicholas was asleep in his room while Nicole decided to talk to Sharon. Yes, she needed to talk to her and to soothe her at least a little - somewhat. She hugged Sharon tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. She looked sadly at her, saying, "Sharon, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop my father. I tried but he didn't hear me." Sharon hushed quietly, saying, "Calm down, Nicole. You're not guilty. However, he decided to leave and we have no right to stop him."

"But, Sharon, he's not right. You didn't deserve this. Moreover, Anna and Nicholas can't live without their father." Nicole said worriedly. Sharon smiled, saying, "Yes, it'll be difficult but not impossible. Look, Nicole, your father abandoned me. Even if I go back to LA, my love for him will not be the same. He chose this path, that's all. " Nicole nodded slightly.

The same day, Andy was sitting at his desk at the same place as before. He was looking at Sharon's office sadly and the whole team was worried about him and even they couldn't believe that he's left Sharon. It was lunch time. Everyone was outside. Andy decided to use the moment now, and went into the office. He looked around. His heart broke into a thousand pieces because it reminded him of Sharon. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. This feeling was really terrible. No, he would never want this to happen, but now he was helpless. He knew that it was all over. He grabbed his phone, wanting to hear her voice, but he couldn't, knowing that nothing will be as before. He looked at their photo that was on her desk. He stroked her face with a sad smile and wiped his tears. He really was guilty and he felt terrible. But he knew that nothing will be as before ... Absolutely nothing ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Andy was still in Sharon's office, holding their photo in his hand. Provenza returned from the lunch break a little earlier than the others and looked around carefully. He saw Sharon's open office door and walked to the office. He wasn't surprised to see his friend there, lost in memories. He just couldn't understand why Andy does that. It wasn't exactly something he could do. No, he wasn't able to be like Jack Raydor, but his actions showed that. He entered the office and approached him, clutching his shoulder. Andy looked at him and sighed, still looking at the photo. Provenza took the photo from his hand and sat down beside him.

"Andy, it can't be you! You can't be like Jack Raydor, but your strange actions don't stop show just that. I still can't believe that you had the courage to leave Sharon and the kids to return LA, just as if nothing had happened. Andy, come to your senses! This isn't you! You can fix this mistake. Stop looking at photos. Go to Sharon and tell her that you can't live without her! he said firmly. Andy shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I can't Provenza! I hurt her a lot and I know that she'll never forgive me. But of course I'm not like Jack Raydor! I feel terrible. But you know very well that I won't be able to live in New York. I supported Sharon because she is my wife and I had to do this. This situation is very difficult for me. I can't live without Sharon and my children. But I have no choice. " he said grimly. Provenza rolled his eyes, saying, "That you can't live in New York don't justify you! You can't just leave Sharon!" Andy leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. Provenza left the office angrily and Andrea stood before him, looking at him questioningly.

"My God, Louie! What's wrong? You look very furious." she noted with concern. Provenza sighed, answering, "Nothing. Just Andy loves makes me angry. I can't believe that he behaves like such an idiot! A little while ago he held a photo with Sharon in his hand. I understand that he can't live without her. But I can't understand why he can't correct this terrible mistake! " Andrea nodded, saying, "Calm down, I'll try to talk to him. Provenza went to his desk, while Andrea came into office. Andy looked at her coldly and took a deep breath. She approached him, looking at him sternly.

"Andy, why are you doing this? Don't you realize that in this way you make Sharon and your children to suffer. Especially Anna and Nicholas. I don't want to think how feel the poor children. I just can't understand that you do this. Where is this Andy, who loved his wife and children more than anything else? " she asked angrily. Andy stood up angrily, saying "Andrea, enough. Stop blaming me that way. I love Sharon and my children and I can't live without them. You can't understand the pain that I feel right now." Andrea nodded slightly.

"Yes, you're right. I don't understand because you don't show me this love. I don't see love, Andy. You leave Sharon and your children just to get back to LA. I can't believe that you're able to do something like this. You're crazy! And only now I understand that there is no difference between you and Jack Raydor! Don't worry, Sharon has long understood this truth and probably regrets she's having a relationship with a man like you! " she said firmly and left the office, leaving Andy to look into the void. His eyes filled with tears and the words just stuck in his throat. On the other hand, Sharon didn't know how to answer her children's questions . Anna and Nicholas didn't stop to ask about their father, and sometimes this infuriated Sharon. Nicole and Rusty tried to calm the kids, but they knew that this wouldn't be so easy.

"Mom, Anna and Nicholas didn't stop to ask for Andy." Rusty said cautiously. Sharon was filled with anger and left the plates on the table, saying, "You know, Rusty, I never would have thought that I'd live through it again. I mean that Jack left me with two small kids and Andy did the same thing years later . I'm tired and don't want to talk about it. Anna and Nicholas will get used to this life. But whatever happens, I can't forgive Andy. I asked him to stay several times, I begged him, but apparently this is his solution. " she went to Nicholas and Anna to call them for lunch. She entered the room and seeing their sad faces, she sat beside them, hugging them.

"Mom, I want Dad to come back, please." Nicholas said quietly, while Anna took his hand. Sharon kissed her children gently, saying, "Well, I think it's pretty difficult situation for you, but your father will not come back. He'll never come back. He decided to leave and we have to respect his decision, right ?" Anna shook her head, saying, "Mom, he should come back. In fact, he asked me to promise him that I would take care of Nicholas and I promised him. But I want him to come back." Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She didn't know what to say at this time and her heart tore into a thousand pieces.

"Let's talk about it later, it's time for lunch." she said softly, and the three joined Rusty in the kitchen for good and tasty lunch. During this time, Andy didn't stop to think of Sharon and his children. He felt quite uneasy, but he knew very well that she would never forgive him. In fact, he didn't know whether he does well or not. Perhaps Provenza and Andrea were right. However, he made mistake after mistake and he looked like Jack Raydor with his actions. Maybe he should at least listen to Nicole. Suddenly he grabbed his phone, but he had no the courage to call her and probably she wouldn't answer after all. He felt more helpless than ever and as if he was in lyubirint without exit. In the evening, Nicole had decided to talk to Sharon and she had a plan to convince her father to ask forgiveness from her. She hoped that Sharon will forgive him and that they'll be happy together again. She had a long conversation while Rusty was in the other room with Anna and Nicholas.

"Sharon, I know this question is somewhat irrelevant, but ... How do you feel?" Nicole asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath, answering, "I don't know. I'm not really very good. After that what happened between me and your father ... I don't know how to answer Anna and Nicholas when they ask me where's their father. I feel terrible that I'm in this situation again. I don't know, I had no idea that Andy might be like Jack. But he is the same, no difference. " Nicole hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Don't say that, Sharon. Dad will never be like Jack. He's just confused and he doesn't know what he was doing. But I'm convinced that he'll ask forgiveness for this mistake." she said reliable. Sharon smiled sadly and shook her head, saying, "No, Nicole. It's too late, I can forgive him, but maybe my love for him will not be the same. Although I can accept the forgiveness only because of Anna and Nicholas. " Nicole nodded, understanding that to reconcile Sharon and her father will be more difficult than expected. Andy sat in their home in LA. He looked around and regretted truly. He regretted, because he couldn't live without Sharon and his children. And knowing that it is too late to go back, his heart tore into a thousand pieces. Suddenly his phone rang. Seeing Nicole's name, he took a deep breath.

"Nicole." he said quietly. Nicole sighed, saying, "Dad, are you okay?" Andy swallowed the lump in his throat, answering, "Yes, honey, I'm fine. Don't worry. But I'm worried about Anna and Nicholas. How are they?" Nicole looked at the kids, who sleep and replied, "They sleep Dad. But they don't stop to ask about their father. Dad, why are you doing this? Don't you understand that this punishment is too much for everyone, especially for Sharon. She has to go through this again. Dad, you're not like Jack Raydor. You need to fix this mistake. "

"Nicole is already too late. I repent, but I can't fix this terrible mistake. You know very well that Sharon will never forgive me." he said grimly. Nicole cleared her throat, saying, "No, Dad. You still have a chance. Sharon can forgive you, she still loves you anyway. Believe me, you have another chance to fix this mistake. Dad, please come here and fix this mistake. " Andy hung up without saying a word. No, he couldn't, because he was crying softly. He still loved Sharon with all his heart - no doubt. On the other hand, Provenza and Andrea sat on the couch, thinking about Sharon and Andy.

"You know what, Louie, Andy must correct this mistake necessarily." Andrea said firmly. Provenza shook his head, dissatisfied, saying, "How? You know very well that Sharon and Andy are stubborn, and they won't make a step forward to be together again, believe me." Andrea shrugged and added, "I don't think so. I feel that they have another chance to be happy together. I think Andy can do this step. You see, he loves Sharon and he'll correct this mistake." Provenza nodded, hoping that her thoughts are right. And yes, Andrea was right. Andy was ready to return his happiness with Sharon back. Now he was back in New York, hoping that Sharon will hear him one last time. He had to ask forgiveness to be calm.

Sharon was reading a magazine in the living room while Anna and Nicholas played together and Nicole and Rusty were outside. She felt too tired to work and she would go to work only if there is an emergency. She left her magazine and walked to her children, kissing them gently. She took her son in her lap and hugged her daughter. Anna looked at her mother, asking sadly, "Mom, we will never see Dad?" Sharon sighed wearily and she was ready to say the difficult _"No."_ and suddenly someone knocked on the door. She was surprised because Nicole and Rusty had a key. She cautiously opened the door and her eyes widened, seeing Andy in front of her. She was in shock. Different emotions went through them at this time. Anna and Nicholas hugged their father. Andy couldn't describe his joy in seeing his children. Sharon looked at them with a slight smile and her eyes filled with tears. She knew very well that he is a great father, but she didn't know what to say right now, after all. When the kids went to their rooms to Sharon and Andy had begun a tough conversation, a deciding conversation.

"Andy, why are you here? Why are you doing this?" she asked softly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy approached her, looking at her sadly, he said, "Sharon, I'm sorry. I repent, even I can't describe it with words. I feel great remorse. Please forgive me . I know I'm an idiot. But I'm not like Jack Raydor. I love you and I love my kids. I can't live without you. Please forgive me. I don't want to live without you. " Sharon took a deep breath and tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently. Andy quickly wiped her tears and their eyes made contact. Their lips were almost touching. He stroked her gently, trying to wipe the terrible mistakes.

"You don't know through what I went. Andy, you left me. You left me and our children just because you can't live in New York. And now you're here saying that you regret? How can I trust you? How you want me to believe after all this? " she asked, crying. Andy knelt before her and took her hand. She looked at him confusedly and questioningly. He gently kissed her hand.

"Sharon, I beg you. Forgive me. I can't live without you and I made a huge mistake. Forgive me, I beg you." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon looked at him coldly, saying, "Give me one good reason to forgive you." Andy took a deep breath and said, "Because I love you and can't live without you, I beg you." He stood against her and Sharon embraced him, crying quietly. He snuggled in her silky hair. He believed that Sharon could forgive him anyway. Yes, Sharon had forgiven because she loved him and she couldn't live without him. She just wanted happiness with the man she loved with all her heart...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

Sharon was in Andy's warm embrace. He kissed her gently on the forehead, rubbing her back soothingly. Now both wanted to forget about the past. Now they wanted to live together happily and without problems, but they still didn't know the coming problem with Jack Raydor, especially Andy, who still didn't know that he was alive. No, Sharon wasn't able to tell him two years ago, wanting to forget about it, but obviously, it couldn't be forgotten just like that. At this point, Nicole and Rusty went home quietly at home and were pleasantly surprised, seeing their parents in this way.

"Hey, Rusty, Dad's here! Look at this beautiful romance. They're back together." Nicole said quietly and smiled. Rusty nodded, grinning, saying, "Yes, I can't believe it. It's like a wonderful dream. I hope that everything will be as before and that they would be happy as before." They decided to go to Anna and Nicholas, wanting to leave Sharon and Andy alone. Sharon snuggled in his arms and looked into his brown eyes lovingly. Andy suddenly kissed her passionately, showing his love.

"Sharon, you can't believe how happy I am right now and how much I love you." he said contentedly. Sharon smiled, saying, "I know Andy. When you left inside me was like a storm. I felt that my life torn into thousands of pieces. You know, we both know that our love is so strong that no one can separate us but death. " Andy squeezed her hand and sighed.

"Yes, Sharon, you're right, but I'm a real idiot. I haven't had to go and leave you and our children. I promise you that never again this will not happen, believe me. From now on I don't want you to be upset because of me. " he said sadly. Sharon shushed softly and gently touched his face, saying "No, Andy. Stop talking like this. Let's forget everything and be happy." Andy nodded with a smile and kissed her tenderly. Nicole and Rusty joined them with a happy smile on their faces. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile.

"Hey guys, I didn't know that you're home." Sharon noted confused. Nicole cleared her throat and said, "We just saw that you need a little time alone and decided to leave you." Rusty smiled and added, "Yes, we're happy that the ice between you melt. Now we all can live without problems." Andy took his hand, saying, "Absolutely kid." On the other hand Provenza and Andrea were worried about Sharon and Andy. They wondered if Andy was able to ask forgiveness and whether Sharon is forgiven. Provenza sat on the couch, looking at his watch. Andrea sat beside him and looked at him closely.

"What do you think? Is Sharon forgiven Andy?" she asked thoughtfully. Provenza sighed and shrugged, saying, "I have no idea. Why do you ask? It's a question without an answer for me. However, I hope that she is forgiven. Their love is strong and they just can't live without each other. " Andrea nodded slightly and leaning back, added, "Yes, you're right. They should be happy and out of trouble." Provenza took her hand and smiled reliably. In the evening, after dinner, Sharon, Nicole and Rusty were watching a movie, while Andy had spent his time with Anna and Nicholas. Sharon watched them in awe, almost convinced that they will have no more problems, not knowing what will happen after a few minutes.

"Hey, Nicholas, Christmas is coming and I think that this will be the first time we'll be all together. Emily, Buzz and Ricky will also join us. It will be great. Oh, don't forget about your uncle Provenza and aunt Andrea. " Andy said with a smile and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Nicholas grinned slightly, saying, "Daddy, Anna will help me to decorate. I want to decorate too!" Anna took her brother's hand.

"Of course I'll help Nicholas. You're my brother." she said with a smile. Sharon approached them, saying, "It's too late. Nicole, Rusty, take Nicholas and Anna in their rooms." Anna and Nicholas kissed their parents then Nicole and Rusty took them to their rooms. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and stroked his face tenderly.

"Andy, I feel terribly happy. I believe that we won't have more problems." she said softly. Andy nodded, saying, "I, too, especially when I informed Provenza and Andrea that everything between us is well, they are happy a lot about us and also hope that between us there will be nly love, not war." Sharon laughed and hugged him tightly, forgetting about everything. Suddenly, however, there was a knock on the door. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise. He cautiously opened the door and his eyes widened, seeing Jack before him. Sharon fell into shock because she didn't understand how he knows their address.

"Jack Raydor? You here?" Andy asked, confused and looked to Sharon that stood numb. Jack sighed, saying, "Andy, why do you wonder so much? I just came to talk." Andy took a deep breath and said, "No, just you were in a coma and the doctors don't give you hope for a new life. I'm sorry, maybe I missed something." Jack smiled.

"I can't believe that Sharon didn't tell the truth. She knew very well that I was out of the coma and that had happened a miracle. Now I'm alive and perfectly healthy. I understand that your address has changed and you're in New York. So, I decided to come here and talk to you about Anna. " he explained hastily. Andy nodded and looked at Sharon angrily. Sharon took a deep breath. She wouldn't like to be in such an awkward situation again, especially since their relationship with Andy were better. With Jack's appearance, she knew very well that she and Andy will have a new problem and dispute.

"Jack, I can't believe that you have the courage to come here to talk about my daughter." Sharon said sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes, displeased saying "Sharon, I remind you that Anna is my daughter and I have a right to see her. You can't imagine how I feel when I'm away from her. I have contact with Emily and Ricky, but Anna's my child too, and I need to see her and talk to her. You can't take away from me this right." Andy gritted his teeth in anger. That was quite enough.

"Stop it Jack! Let's not go back to the beginning. It's been 12 years, but you're still talking about the same nonsense! You no longer have any rights over Anna, understand that!" Andy almost shouted. Sharon took his hand for help. Jack grinned slyly, saying, "Yes, you're right, Andy. But one day, Anna will be with her father, with me. You'll see." Andy angrily shut the door behind him and went into the bedroom, then Sharon followed him, knowing that now they'll again argue. He turned to her, looking at her angrily.

"Why don't you tell me the truth, Sharon? Why you hide from me that Jack is alive?" he shouted. Sharon looked at him coldly, responding with anger, "I just wanted to finish our problems, that's all. Andy, believe me, I just wanted to be happy, without thinking about the past and especially about Jack." Andy laughed derisively.

"And you think that our problems can have an end with these lies? My God! I can't believe that you really think that! While Jack is alive and while you keep lying to me, our problems will have no end! You're a liar!" he said angrily and seemed to throw all his anger on her. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat, saying, "Don't say that. I'm not a liar. I just want to be happy with you and our children. Why do you constantly blame me?" Andy approached her, looking at her green eyes.

"Because, any dispute any problem between us is because of you! You're to blame for everything Sharon! Every problem is because of you!" he almost shouted and left the room. Sharon sat on the floor, crying and remembering the past. Andy had said these words many years ago when they were enemies. She couldn't believe that they return to the beginning again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Andy went into the guest room. Fortunately, Nicole and Rusty hadn't understood it. Andy sighed wearily. He felt guilty because he'd said many harsh words to Sharon. Words, he'd said in the past, 12 years ago. _"Every problem is because of you!"_ These harsh words are not coming out of his head. He remembered everything, as Sharon. He lay on the cold bed and closed his eyes. During this time, Provenza and Andrea talked and were happy that Sharon and Andy are happy without knowing their new old problem.

"You know, Louie, I feel more relaxed. Knowing that Sharon and Andy are back together and happy without problems, makes me feel better." Andrea admitted with a smile. Provenza sighed, saying, "Yes, you're right. I hope that from now on they'll have no problems and that they'll again be happy as before." Andrea squeezed his hand. All night, Sharon and Andy couldn't sleep. With Jack's appearance as if the shadows of the past had returned and they didn't know where to find a way out. The next morning, the situation was the same. Nicole and Rusty could feel this unusual coldness, but they wanted to be silent. Andy spent his time with Anna and Nicholas without talking to Sharon even for a moment. Her lie had hurt him a lot. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other.

"Last night everything was fine, but as if there is any unusual coldness between dad and Sharon." Nicole said worriedly. Rusty nodded, saying quietly, "Yes, you're right. I think they have a new problem, but I sincerely hope that this time everything will go easier. I'm terrified that they may have a conflict." Nicole hushed and pulled him to his room. Sharon had begun to think much about her future, especially after last night. She was finally decided to return to LA because she'd realized that her problems will have no end, wherever she be. Now she was looking at Andy, who was with Anna and Nicholas. He was a good father and husband, Jack was just a huge obstacle between them.

"The Christmas holidays are approaching again. Dad, can I and Nicholas to celebrate out with you and Mom? Last year you left us home. Let this year be different." Anna said, looking pleadingly to her father. Nicholas grinned slightly. Andy smiled and hugged his children, saying, "No, this year will also be different, as will all be home. Nobody is going to celebrate outside." He looked at Sharon coldly. She picked up her phone and went to her bedroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, touching her face carefully. She was ready to share her decision with the whole family. She didn't want to stay in New York, even for a minute. Suddenly she saw Andy, who stood behind her. She turned to him and looked at him coldly.

"What's happening? Why you looking at me like that?" he asked, confused. Sharon shook her head, saying, "I don't know, I just had a feeling that you've come here to say that every problem is because me. Don't worry, I used to. You say these words ago, when we were enemies, each problem was because of me. I haven't forgotten, but then knowing that we were hating one another, I was calm. And now, knowing that we love each other and you're telling me the same things I feel terrible. " Andy sighed.

"Sharon, please. You know that ..." he was ready maybe for another excuse, but Sharon denied him, interrupting him abruptly, "Enough, let's not argue any more. Tell Nicole and Rusty I should share something important to you. Everyone should be in the living room, because what I'll share with you is very important. " Andy nodded and went to call Nicole and Rusty. Now they were all in the living room, waiting for Sharon to share her important decision. She stood in front of them and took a deep breath.

"To take this decision wasn't easy, but seeing what is happening lately, I have no choice. In fact, for mewasn't easy to share this with you. Maybe you'll think that I am a person who doesn't what she wants and maybe it is. Or maybe you accuse me like some people, but I'll just share what would change my life again I've made a decision. Seeing that the problems don't end anywhere to be, I decided it would be best to leave. I decided to go back to LA again."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Andy stared coldly at Sharon, while Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. They couldn't understand why Sharon wants to come back to LA, as she was told that she would never return there. Anna smiled happily and took Nicholas' hand. Sharon took a deep breath, looking at her family and expecting them to say something. Nicole looked at her in confusion, asking, "Wait a minute ... Sharon, why do you want to go back to LA? You said that you'll never go back there. What's the problem?" Sharon nodded slightly.

"I know Nicole, I said that, but believe me, this time I have a reason to change my opinion. I know this is totally unexpected, but I hope that you'll support me." she explained. Rusty cleared his throat, saying, "Mom, of course we'll support you, but we're just surprised by your decision. That's all." Sharon nodded and squatted in front of Anna and Nicholas.

"And you? You will support your mommy, right?" she asked with a smile. Anna smiled, responding, "I want to go back to LA. Please, let's get back faster." Sharon kissed her daughter and her son, then looked at Andy, still looking at her coldly. Nicole and Rusty went into the nursery, along with Anna and Nicholas, realizing that their parents need a moment alone. Sharon approached Andy and handed him her wedding ring. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"Sharon, what is it? Why are you giving me your wedding ring?" he asked, confused. She took a deep breath, answering, "What do you think, Andy? That I'll tolerate your humiliation and your indecisive action? That I'll tolerate these conflicts between us? No, I can't stand more, I'm sorry. I'm tired, especially after our last terrible scandal, I can't move on. Every time when we're well, suddenly appeared a problem and somehow the shadows of the past continue to haunt us. You know, it hurts. It hurts terribly from your humiliating and your words." She said firmly and swallowed the lump in her throat. "

"Sharon, you know very well that the only problem is Jack. You know very well that I love you and can't live without you. Besides, I'd never wanted to humiliate you in some way. Please don't cause me that. I don't want us to split up. I love you. " he said quietly, looking at her pleadingly. He took her hand, but she pulled back, saying, "You don't humiliate me? Andy, 12 years you don't stop repeating that every problem is because of me. No, you didn't do it just once, you didn't say just when we were just enemies. You always said this, you repeated, even yesterday. I think it's too late for everything. " Andy looked at her sadly and sighed.

"Sharon when I asked you to get back together in LA, you refused. Why then, now you want to go back there?" he asked, wanting to understand the reason for her strange decision. Sharon bit her lip, answering, "I just realized that there I was happier and more relaxed. Understand me, I have to go back there. At least now, at least, try to understand me." she went to her bedroom, leaving Andy to look into her wedding ring with a sinking heart. He couldn't believe that they're once again in a similar situation, but he was guilty of everything and he again blamed her, as always, as if they were simply enemies. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty were talking in the room.

"Why do you think Sharon wants to return to LA?" she asked, confused. Rusty shrugged, answering, "I don't know, I have no idea. Look, when mom takes such quick decisions, there is always an important reason. She would never do anything without a reason." Nicole nodded, looking at Anna and Nicholas, who were playing together. She smiled, seeing their innocence. She would like to be that innocent child that has no problems. Andy had told Provenza, who had rejoiced a lot while Andrea was quite surprised, although she also wanted them to return to LA. Now it was lunchtime and she'd used the time to talk with her husband.

"Louie, that Sharon and Andy returns so suddenly makes me think that there's a problem." she admitted with concern. Provenza sighed and squeezed her shoulder, saying, "Calm down. They solved their problems. Moreover, I'm convinced that Sharon has agreed to return to LA because they really can be happy only here. You know very well that they had bigger problems in New York. Really, would be better for them to return. " Andrea nodded slightly.

"I hope you're right, but I expect everything." she said, frowning. Provenza shrugged and sat down on his desk, leaning back. Sharon had already finished with her luggage. Only Andy stood in the guest room, watching her wedding ring. He took a deep breath and wiped his tears. Namely, he was here to hide his tears from everyone, especially from Anna and Nicholas. He and Sharon had decided not to say about the problem between them to anyone until the Christmas holidays are not complete. Nicholas ran to his mother, handing her a red rose. Sharon smiled and kissed her son gently on the cheek, taking the rose.

"Hey, honey, this is for me?" she asked softly. Nicholas nodded, grinning, saying, "Yes Mom. I wanted to surprise you." Sharon smiled softly and said, "You like to do surprises, just like your father. So you're the most special men in my life. I am proud that you're my son." She hugged her son tightly. Her life was full of problems and she couldn't find a way out. No, she didn't want to part with Andy, but she didn't want him to to tolerate his humiliation. A few hours later, they were all at the airport. Andy tried to talk to Sharon, but she avoided him constantly. Fortunately Nicole and Rusty doesn't understand anything, thinking that now they have no problems. Until the flight there was 15 minutes. Andy knew that he would be able to say what he wants now, so he went to Sharon to ask her to talk. Sharon agreed with difficulty. She handed Nicholas to Nicole and together with Andy moved away slightly.

"Andy, to the flight remain 15 minutes. Say what you want, but hurry up." she said sternly. Andy nodded, saying, "Sharon, I want to give you the wedding ring back. You can't do that." Sharon looked at him sternly and looking around, she said firmly, "I don't want that ring back. You know why? Because there is no sense of relationship when two people don't respect each other. Andy, in our relationship maybe there is love, but not respect. But respect rests a relationship. " Andy sighed and looked down. Sharon looked at her watch and walked to her children. Andy followed her. Sharon said goodbye to Ricky as Anna and Nicholas, then they got in the plane. Ricky had told her sister Emily, but now she was in Las Vegas with her husband Buzz, for Christmas.

After a tiring trip, Sharon and Andy were already at their home in LA. Nicole and Rusty went to their rooms, while Anna and Nicholas slept in the nursery. Sharon and Andy were sitting in their bedroom in silence. Andy held her wedding ring in his hand thoughtfully. Sharon got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. He looked at her sadly, asking, "Why Sharon? Why are we in this situation again? I love you as you me. Yes, I admit that I am an idiot who broke out easily, especially when it comes to Jack Raydor. But I just want happiness, nothing more. Why are we here? " Sharon turned to him, looking him coldly.

"Why are we here? Good question, indeed. But you know, the answer is not so easy. In fact, the answer may lie in the question. It's hard to talk about it. Andy, I love you and will always love you. You was always there when I needed. You always helped me when I needed. You took Anna's paternity. You confront Jack because of Anna. You fall in love with me and marry me, although you knew the coming problems. Thanks you for this. But somehow, in the middle of the road, the rope broke and we fell. And now we don't know where we are. " She said thoughtfully and sighed. Andy approached her and looked at the wedding ring in his hand.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, forgive me. I can't stand parting with you. I love you, I don't want to lose you. You're the meaning of my life. Believe me, everything I said, especially that night was from anger. I can't live without you. " he admitted and touched her face tenderly, wiping her tears and kissed her gently. Sharon looked into his brown eyes sadly and then his hand, which handed her wedding ring back to her. She bit her lip and said quietly, "Tomorrow is Christmas and all are invited to our home for the party. Please let no one understand what is happening between us." she went into the bathroom and Andy went into the guest room, where all night was staring at her wedding ring without even sleep for a moment.

The next day, Anna and Nicholas decorated with Nicole and Rusty. All felt happy and Sharon and Andy tried to pretend that they're happy in the best way. They could see their children's joy, so they wouldn't want to ruin the holidays. Several hours later, the party had begun. All the guests were happy to see Sharon and Andy again in LA, particularly their team. All they danced and entertained while Sharon was talking with Andrea and Provenza tried to talk to Andy, wanting to understand what is happening between them with Sharon.

"Sharon, are you sure there is no problem?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon sighed and shook her head, answering, "No, Andrea, of course not. It's all right. I just thought that in LA I can be happier, just as before." Andrea nodded with a smile and squeezed her shoulder, looking at Anna and Nicholas. "Merry Christmas Sharon." Sharon smiled saying, "Merry Christmas Andrea, thanks for being here always." On the other hand, Andy refused to talk to Provenza.

"Provenza, everything is fine. Why do you ask me stupid questions?" he asked angrily. Provenza rolled his eyes, saying, "I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay. Well. I won't ask questions, calm down. I can see that you're happy with Sharon and your children as before. Merry Christmas then! " Andy pouted slightly. His questions made him nervous. Sharon looked at Anna carefully as she danced very quickly. She smiled slightly and said, "Anna, honey, slow down. You dance pretty fast." Anna grinned and said, "Don't worry Mom, it's okay." Andrea grinned, saying, "Calm down, Sharon. She's a child and this is normal." Sharon, however, wasn't so relaxed. After a few minutes, suddenly, the little girl fainted, leaving Sharon and Andy in panic as all guests. They took Anna to the hospital immediately and now they sat in the waiting room. Sharon's hands trembled and she wept while Andy tried to reassure her.

"Sharon, calm down, everything will be fine." Andy said quietly and took her hand. Sharon wiped her tears, saying, "Andy, my daughter fainted before my eyes. I don't know, but I'm not relaxed. I don't want anything to happen to my child." Andy shushed softly and hugged her comfortingly. Nicole and Rusty sat in suspense. They were also shocked that Anna fainted. Fortunately, Provenza and Andrea had stayed home with Nicholas.

"Rusty, why Anna fainted this way? I'm afraid for my sister." Nicole admitted quietly and concerned. Rusty shrugged sadly, saying, "I don't know, Nicole. Currently the doctors do tests. I hope that everything will be fine." A few minutes later, the doctor called Sharon and Andy in his office to tell them the results. Sharon was shaking with fear, seeing the the doctor's face. She took a deep breath and asked with fear, "Doctor, what happens to my daughter?" Andy took her hand and asked, "Doctor, the results are good, right?" The doctor sighed and shook his head, looking at the results.

"I'd like to say that the results are good, but unfortunately, the news is bad. Your daughter... has cancer ..."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

"No! That's not true!" Sharon yelled rising from the chair, angrily. Andy took her carefully, seeing that she began to lose control. The doctor stood opposite her, watching her sadly. Sharon wept loudly. No, she just couldn't believe that her little daughter has to go through something so horrible. Andy tried to reassure her, but he knew that was impossible. His heart also tore to pieces, but he was powerless. He and Sharon had experienced this a few years ago and now they had to go through a similar situation again.

"Doctor, how is this possible? Our daughter had no symptoms." Andy asked, confused. The doctor sighed, answering, "Mr. Flynn, the disease sometimes comes without symptoms and she's a small child, perhaps she didn't understand the changes in her body. But the results are absolute true. Unfortunately, your daughter has cancer." Sharon was about to faint while Andy took her carefully and made her sit on the chair back. He bit his lip and swallowed the lump in his throat. He wiped Sharon's tears and squeezed her hand.

"Andy, she's too small. She can't understand that. No, she is small. It can't happen to my daughter. She ... Please tell me this isn't true. This isn't may be true. My daughter can't be sick. " Sharon said crying. Andy hushed quietly, saying, "Calm down, Sharon. We'll do everything possible to save our daughter, I promise you." He got up and stood in front of the doctor.

"Doctor, what will happen now? Please tell me that Anna will be good." Andy asked reliably and looked with fear. The doctor sighed, saying, "We'll seek bone marrow donor. But before that, we have to start with chemotherapy." Sharon was filled with anger and stood before the doctor looking at him angrily.

"No, Doctor! I won't let you poison my daughter's body with chemotherapy! No! I went through this horror but will not allow my daughter to experience the same!" she almost shouted. Andy took her hand, saying, "Sharon, calm down. You know very well that the procedure is this." Sharon backed away, saying, "Procedure! I don't care! Anna is too small to survive this horror. I can't let you!" The doctor approached her.

"Mrs. Flynn, please, calm down. I know your daughter is small, but most patients with this diagnosis are children. You must understand. You can encourage your daughter. We must begin with chemotherapy necessarily. I assure you that your daughter will be well. her disease is in its infancy and if we start treatment immediately, we can save her. " the doctor said firmly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently. She said quietly, "I need to see my daughter now." she quickly left the office and went out in exhausted look. Nicole and Rusty were sitting in the waiting room and approached her, seeing her condition.

"Mom, what's wrong? You look pale." Rusty noted with concern. Nicole looked at Sharon carefully, saying "Sharon, what the doctor said? You look very bad." Sharon looked at them coldly and went to Anna's room. She had neither the courage nor the strength to answer. She needed to see her daughter. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with surprise. They didn't understand what was happening, but they could understand that this is a bad thing. On the other hand, Provenza and Andrea were home with Nicholas. They were also worried about Anna and didn't know why no one called them to tell them how's the little girl. Sharon entered the room and smiled softly. Anna smiled slightly, still not knowing what was happening to her. Sharon hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead gently. She was ready to cry, but she had to hold back her tears in front of her little daughter.

"Anna, honey, how are you feeling?" she asked anxiously. Anna shrugged, answering, "A little tired. Mom, I want to go home, please." She looked at her mother imploringly. Sharon stroked her face gently with a sad smile and bit her lip. She still couldn't believe that Anna, her little daughter has to go through such a terrible thing. How could she explain all this? She was afraid of her reaction.

A few minutes later, Andy was out of the doctor's office and sat in the waiting room with Nicole and Rusty to explain everything. They were in shock and couldn't believe that their little sister has to go through something like that. Nicole looked at her father sadly, asking, "Dad, what will happen now?" Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I have no idea. The doctor said they would seek bone marrow donor and we'll start with chemotherapy. Of course, Sharon broke out in anger upon hearing it. You know what we experienced several years ago when Sharon had cancer." he replied sadly. Rusty squeezed his shoulder saying, "Andy, calm down. I am sure that Anna will be healthy as before. She is Mom's daughter. She's strong like her." Andy nodded slightly. He hoped that Rusty is right in his thoughts. Sharon sat in the room, hugged her daughter tightly, rubbing her back slightly. She strongly hoped that this whole nightmare will soon be over. While she wanted to part with Andy, suddenly her daughter was ill with a similar illness. She didn't know what to do and she was confused. But she knew that at that moment, her only support will be Andy, as always. Actually, her separation from him would be difficult and she couldn't decide something like that while her daughter was ill. Andy entered the room and approached her slowly. Sharon looked at Anna, who was finally asleep. She agreed to talk to Andy, even though she had no strength.

"Sharon, how is Anna?" he asked quietly and anxiously. Sharon bit her lip and looked at Anna, answering, "I don't know. She told me that she feels tired. Andy, she's too small to pass through all this. How could she endure this terrible chemotherapy? How can she endure all that I endured a few years ago? No, it's just so awful and difficult. " Andy came up to her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, calm down, try to calm down. I'm here with you. I assure you that I'll do everything possible to save our daughter. But in order for she to feel better, you also have to be strong and encourage her. It would be quite difficult for everyone, but we mustn't lose hope. " he said encouragingly. Sharon wept and hugged him tightly, forgetting about all the problems and conflicts between them. Andy wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. On the other hand, Provenza and Andrea were still worried and didn't know what was happening. Provenza grabbed the phone to call Andy, but Andrea stopped him.

"Louie, please, let's wait. We shouldn't bother them. They'll return soon and will tell us everything." she said firmly. Provenza nodded and put the phone on the table, saying, "Well, it'll be so. We'll wait. But that waiting makes me think that something bad happens." Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy went home with Nicole and Rusty who went to Nicholas while they talk to Provenza and Andrea about Anna. Sharon and Andy had explained everything. Provenza and Andrea were just shocked and couldn't believe that the little Anna has to go through something like that.

"No, this can't be true. Are you sure the results are correct?" Provenza asked anxiously. Andy nodded, answering "Yes, Louie. The results are correct. Our little daughter is very sick." Andrea looked to Sharon that was ready to cry and squeezed her hand and said reassuringly, "Calm down, Sharon. Tomorrow all will do tests and find a suitable bone marrow donor. Some of us will be compatible. Be sure." Sharon nodded and began to cry loudly. Andrea immediately hugged her while Provenza squeezed Andy's shoulder.

At night, Sharon sat on her bed thoughtful and still tears on her face didn't stop to flow. Andy sat down beside her and watching her carefully, he said, "Sharon, if you want I can go to my other apartment. Maybe it will be better, especially after our last conflict. Don't worry, every day I'll be up to Anna when she needs. She's my daughter. " Sharon looked at Andy coldly.

"Andy, please, stop talking nonsense. I don't want you to go anywhere. You're my only support and I can't deal with all of this without you. Please stay. At least until this whole nightmare is over." she said firmly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy nodded and squeezed her hand. They looked at each other slightly coldly, but they both knew that the love between them can't end just like that.

The next morning, Nicole and Rusty decided to stay home to take care for Nicholas. Anna was in the hospital under observation and now Sharon and Andy had to go there. Andy crouched in front of his son, saying, "Nicholas, don't bother your sister and your brother too much." Nicholas nodded and asked, "Dad, where is Anna? I want my sister." Sharon's eyes filled with tears and bit her lip.

"Nicholas, honey, your sister is a little sick but don't worry, she'll soon return home." she said with difficulty and kissed her son's forehead. After a few minutes, she and Andy arrived at the hospital, but arriving there, they were unpleasantly surprised by Jack Raydor. Sharon angrily approached him and Andy followed her quickly.

"Jack Raydor? What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. Jack sighed answering, "Sharon, why didn't you say anything? Anna is sick and I learned everything now! I can't believe that my daughter is so ill and you decide to hide everything!" Sharon wanted to slap him, but she didn't want to make a scene right here. She gritted her teeth in anger, saying, "Because you have no rights over Anna! She is Andy's daughter, and you should understand this truth 12 years ago!" Andy stood before Jack angrily.

"Jack Raydor! Get out of here, now! Right now not even think to come here anymore!" he almost shouted. Jack walked up to him and said, "No, Andy Flynn. You're wrong. Anna is my daughter and I'll be here next to her. You'll see that someday she'll come to her father, to her real father, to me!" He walked toward the exit. Sharon and Andy looked at each other and sighed wearily. They were tired to deal with Jack. Sharon and Andy went into Anna's room. Anna smiled softly, seeing her parents. Sharon hugged her daughter and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Anna, honey, are you ready for what I told you last night?" she asked softly. Anna nodded uncertainly and said, "Yes Mom. You always want my good and I believe you." Andy nodded and kissed his daughter, saying, "You're as strong as your mother. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Several hours later, Anna undergo her first chemotherapy and all made tests to see if there is a compatible bone marrow donor. Sharon was very worried that it will happen the same had happened to her years ago. She was afraid that there will be no suitable donor. How could she tell her daughter that if there will no suitable donor, she would die? No, it was simply impossible. Andy, however, has hope and tried to reassure Sharon - somewhat.

"Sharon, calm down. Anna will be good." He said reliable. Sharon took a deep breath and said, "To be calm? You have any idea how I feel? You have any idea how much I am afraid that something will happen to my daughter? That there will be no suitable bone marrow donor? How I can tell my daughter that she'll die ...? " Andy suddenly looked at her with anger.

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense! Anna will not die! She'll be healthy as before." he said firmly. Sharon looked at him coldly and said angrily, "I went through a similar situation and I know what is that feeling. The feeling that you'll die every moment. Every moment you live like is the last. No, I can't believe that my daughter has to go through this horror! "

"Sharon, I suffer seeing Anna like that! Why do you think I have no feelings? Why are you selfish? I also suffer." he said angrily. Sharon glared at him and shouted, "Because she's my daughter, not yours!"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Actually I didn't want to write an A/N, but I needed to say a few words after 3 months.** **Perhaps I was late for a little thank you, but still not too late. Thanks to all who read this story and will continue to read, I really appreciate it. Thanks for the encouraging messages that you send me. For those who don't want to read my stories, please don't read! No need for such criticism every time. Just stop reading if you don't like. Thanks to all who support me and read my stories! Merry Christmas!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Andy stood numb, staring coldly at Sharon. _"Because she's my daughter, not yours!"_ these words constantly sounded in his ears. He couldn't believe that Sharon had told him that. Anna had always been his daughter, for 12 years he was her father, even before she was born. No, he just couldn't stand this regard by Sharon. She always did and as if mocked him. His heart hurt remembering those words. Only now, Sharon realized that she'd hurt Andy with her harsh words - terribly rude. She wanted to turn back the time to be able to never say what she was said, but unfortunately, it was impossible. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath, then looked at Sharon, to his wife, with indescribable anger.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you said that! To me, the one who was always true father for Anna. And what did you win now? What do you think? I'm not Jack Raydor, but you never was able to understand that. I don't know what you're trying to do with this. You wanted to separate, you even gave me back your wedding ring and as it was difficult, I again accepted. Yes, I accepted, it hurt me a lot, but again I accepted because I loved you. Now you hear what I'm saying? I loved you! But after everything that happened between us, I no longer feel nothing but coldness towards you. Not even hatred, it's just a coldness, a void that I can't describe with words. "He said firmly. Sharon looked into his brown eyes and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Andy, I beg you, don't tell me that. You know very well that everything I say now is because of the pain that I feel. My daughter is sick and I just pour my anger. But I would never want to hurt you. You know very well that for Anna, you're her father and will always be so. " she said quietly, biting her lip. Andy nodded, saying, "Yes, Sharon, Anna knows that. But you ... for 12 years, you wouldn't realize the fact that I'm not Jack Raydor and that I would never leave my children. You know, I'm tired and I dn't want to continue this conversation. " He angrily walked into Anna's room to see his daughter, but Sharon grabbed his hand, because for her, their conversation was not over. Andy looked at her much colder than ever. He knew that she feels pain, but these words were quite enough, and he was convinced that he would never be able to forgive her.

"Andy, stop, please. I don't want to finish our conversation right here in this way. I know I hurt you a lot and I am guilty, but I can never deny that you were there when I needed. You were always with me when I needed you were with our children, always, whatever happens and under all circumstances. Even now, when we're on the verge of split, you again come and hug me encouragingly, reassuring me that Anna will be healthy as before. I can't forget these things. " she admitted with a sigh. Andy closed his eyes for a moment, then stepped back.

"You can't forget those things? Do you know what things I can't forget? You want me to say? That you constantly blame me for everything and constantly want to split, then always come to tell me that you can't live without me and change your opinion. But what happens then? The same story is repeated again and again. Sharon, this is not theater. Realize it! Stop making mistakes which have no forgiveness! See? You lose everything, everything and everyone. Now you lose me. And I'll never forgive you. " he said with anger and entered Anna's room. Sharon almost fainted by his words. But she deserved. She knew that this is the greatest punishment that she can tolerate. She took a deep breath and looked at the room for several minutes. A few minutes later, the doctor called her into her office to tell her the results of the blood tests and whether there is a suitable donor for her daughter.

On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty took care of their brother Nicholas. He never stopped asking about his sister and they just couldn't answer him. Finally, the little boy was asleep. Nicole sat down next to Rusty, saying, "I hope that at least one of us will be compatible donor for Anna. I guess how feel Sharon and dad. Especially Sharon, though, she's her mother." Rusty nodded sadly and said, "You're right. I can't believe that my little sister should experience this. She's so small. She doesn't deserve this." Nicole nodded and squeezed his shoulder. Provenza was sitting on his desk with phone in hand. He didn't want to bother Andy, but he was interested if any of them is compatible donor for Anna. The whole team hoped that at least one of them could save the little girl. She was too small to pass through such horror. Andrea approached him, looking around.

"I talked with Sharon a half hour ago and she told me today that they've begun with Anna's chemotherapy. She sounded terrible." she said quickly. Provenza sighed, saying, "I don't want to worry Andy, but I really want to know if any of us is compatible donor for Anna. I feel terrible, seeing Sharon and Andy in this way. The poor girl, she's too small to understand what happens to her. I hope, sincerely, that any of us will be compatible and will be able to save her. " Andrea nodded slightly. In the meantime, Sharon sat against the doctor trembling with fear. With fear that they haven't found a suitable donor. She couldn't allow her daughter to die.

"What's up Doc? What are the results?" she finally managed to ask. The doctor sighed, saying, "I'm sorry Mrs. Flynn, but all samples are not yet ready because of systemic problems, but don't worry, you'll have results after one day. Of these samples are already ready, unfortunately there is no compatible donor. " Sharon was ready to cry, but knowing that some samples are still not ready, she tried to calm herself.

"Which samples are not ready?" she asked immediately. The doctor looked at the finished results, answering, "Mrs Emily Raydor and Mr. Andy Flynn." Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly. This may be indications that either one of them would be suitable. Emily were likely to be more compatible than Andy as Emily was Anna's sister. However, Sharon had received new courage and hope to move forward. " Anna's first chemotherapy was successful. Now Andy was holding his daughter in his arms tightly. Anna still doesn't understand why she was in the hospital and how long she'll be here, but her father's warm embrace soothe her. Andy constantly was thinking about Sharon's words and as much as he wanted to forget, he just couldn't. Anna looked at her father with a smile.

"Dad, why am I here? When will I go home?" she asked quickly. Andy looked at his daughter sadly, stroking her hair, answering, "Very soon, honey. You're a little sick, but everything will be fine, I assure you. You'll go home very soon, I promise you." Anna kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him. Andy felt more relaxed, especially after his dispute with Sharon. Anna really knew how to calm him down. Sharon desperately sat in the waiting room and wiped her tears. She couldn't believe that Jack came to the hospital again. She stood before him, angrily, even wanting to gave him a slap.

"Sharon, how is Anna?" he asked anxiously. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger, responding, "You're really interested in this? A man who left his children and his wife to go to Las Vegas to gamble? What do you think? That I'll let you see my daughter? Forget for that! " Jack angrily grabbed her hand, saying, "She's my daughter too! And I won't let she to call Dad a stranger!" Sharon stepped back and gave him a slap.

"Enough Jack! I don't have to listen to your nonsense! You lost all your rights 12 years ago and now get out of here and don't forget that I am a police!" she almost shouted. Jack again grabbed her arm so hard that it hurt. Hearing her screams, Andy quickly left Anna's room and again helped Sharon nevertheless. When the guards finally led Jack out, Andy looked at Sharon.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a stern look. She nodded, saying, "Yes, thank you." Andy shook his head, saying sternly, "Stop thanking me. If you think that I helped you because I forgot and forgave everything, you're wrong. Anna asked for you, it might be better to go to your daughter! She's not my daughter, right? Come on, go to your daughter, Captain! " he angrily went to the doctor's office. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and began to cry softly, then with a false smile, walked into the room to see her daughter.

"And now you're better my dear?" she asked. Anna nodded, answering "Yes, Mom. But especially after I talked to my dad. He really succeeded to calm me down. I have the best dad in the world." Sharon nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead gently, then hugged her tightly, saying, "Absolutely, honey. You have the best father." She hated herself that she'd said those horrible, rude words to Andy. In the evening, Andy went home to see his son Nicholas and to take his things to go to his other apartment. Where he lived alone, 12 years ago. He no longer wanted to hide, so he'd explained everything to Nicole and Rusty who were in shock and couldn't believe that their parents again are experiencing a new wave of separation. Andy took his son in his arms and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Nicholas smiled softly and it reminded Andy, again for Sharon because Nicholas' smile was like his mother.

"Do you promise to not worry your sister and your brother?" he asked quietly. Nicholas smiled slightly, answering, "Yes, Dad, I promise you. But please come back quickly." Andy nodded and said, "I am proud that you're my son. I love you." He quickly handed Nicholas to Rusty, who went to the nursery while Nicole stood before her father and squeezed his hand.

"Dad, are you sure that you want to part with Sharon? Maybe this is one of those small crises." she said sadly. Andy smiled softly, saying, "Nicole, I'm sure of what I do. Please understand me. I can't be with Sharon after all this happened, especially today. I also explained and now I hope you understand your father. Please take care of your brother. " Nicole nodded sadly and hugged her father tightly. Andy kissed his daughter on the cheek and then left. In fact, he went to Provenza to talk to him while Andrea was in the hospital with Sharon.

"Sharon, I can'tbelieve that you've come here." she said sadly. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "Andrea, I am guilty. I told him terrible things. I told him that Anna is my daughter, not his. And I know that these words were from anger, but I hurt him a lot and maybe I deserve this punishment. Maybe this penalty is even less. " Andrea quickly embraced Sharon, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Andy, calm down. I'm still in shock and can't believe that Sharon has said that." Provenza said thoughtfully. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged, saying, "This is her thinking and her solution. After her words, I wanted to never see Anna, but I can't do this to my daughter. She's my daughter, whatever happens. I'll always be with her. Whole 12 years, I'm her father, even before she was born. This situation is really difficult for me. The separation with Sharon too. But maybe this is the best solution for all. " All night, Sharon and Andy thought about each other. For their moments together, for everything they'd experienced.

 _"Because she's my daughter, not yours!"_ These words were not coming out of his head. He didn't know how to forget all that. He took Sharon's wedding ring in hand and watching he said _, "Why Sharon? Why should we survive all this? Why do you inflict this pain? Why? I just loved you, innocently and sincerely. But you decided to ridicule me. What was my mistake? I loved Anna as my real daughter and I just wanted a happy life with you and our children. But perhaps my biggest mistake was, to love you. So strong, that I was afraid to lose you, like now ... "_

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

At night, Sharon was asleep on the hard chair to be near her daughter. Andy hadn't slept even for a moment as much as he doesn't want, something made him again to go to the hospital to see Anna. Only now, perhaps, he understood what a strong relationship and love there is between him and the little girl. He so loved Anna that it would be hard to part with her. He quickly prepared and went to the hospital. On the other side for Provenza and Andrea also had no sleep. They discussed so whether Emily or Andy is compatible donor for Anna.

"What do you think Louie? Is Emily or Andy will be compatible?" she asked anxiously. Provenza shook his head and took a deep breath, answering, "I have no idea. In fact, there is a greater likelihood Emily to be compatible, because she's Anna's sister. But, yes, there is a chance for Andy too, though he's not her biological father. You know what? I'd like Andy to be compatible and to save his daughter. Whatever happens, Anna is his daughter. I still can't believe that Sharon told him these harsh words. " Andrea nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it too, but I talked to Sharon in the hospital. Look, she's really very sorry and she would never like to say that to Andy. Everything she said was from anger." she said thoughtfully. Provenza shrugged and added, "Maybe, but seeing how my friend's suffering I can't be calm. Andy suffers Andrea, he suffers terribly. These harsh words hurt him a lot. We all know that Andy was the only and true father for Anna. As being angry, you have no right to say such things. I don't justify the captain." Andrea sighed and leaned back. Yes, Louie was right, but she could support Sharon because she was her friend. Andy arrived at the hospital and looked around carefully. He didn't want to see Sharon, but when he went inside, he saw her sleeping in the chair to Anna. The weather was too cold and she just slept with a blouse. Her coat was in the other chair. He looked at Anna with a smile, who was sleeping like an angel and then looked at Sharon with a cold look again remembering those words. Whatever had happened between them, he didn't want her to catch a cold. He quickly took her coat, wanting to put on her, but right now, Sharon woke up and he threw her coat back on the other chair. Her eyes widened, seeing Andy in front of her.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" she asked sleepily and stood against him, looking at him sadly. Andy sighed, looking at Anna replied, "I just came to see my daughter. As much as you don't want me to be her father, I am! And I'm worried about my daughter, so I'm here. I hope that as her mother you have no complaints about my decision. " Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head, looking at Anna.

"Of course not. Andy, she now sleeps. Let's don't wake her. Come to talk outside." she offered with hope that at least this time he'll accept. Andy looked at her coldly and put his hands in his pockets, saying firmly, "I didn't come to talk Sharon. I just came to see my daughter, that's all. And if you must know, I'm not concerned about what happens to your life. Only, I want Anna to be healthy as before. " Sharon bit her lip and looked down. She was to blame for all this. She was ready to cry, but she managed to resist. Andy sat next to Anna and stroked her hair gently. Sharon looked at them with a slight smile and swallowed the lump in her throat. She quickly walked out because she really couldn't help it. Sharon Flynn - she hated crying in front of people, and she almost never did, but this time was different. She wept. She wept so loudly that Andy could hear inside. He felt bad. He didn't want her to cry and maybe that was the last thing he had wanted. He kissed Anna tenderly on the cheek, then went outside. He just had to stop Sharon's crying. He put his hand on her shoulder, hesitantly. Sharon looked at him and wiped her tears. He looked at her coldly and even reluctantly, he sat beside her.

"Stop crying." he said sternly. Sharon looked at him, saying, "Tell me one good reason not to cry. My life became hell. My daughter is sick and I don't even know if she'll be able to fight and if anyone will be compatible donor. On the other hand, the man whom I loved turned his back to me. I don't cry in front of people and I've never done it. But it's very different. I'm convinced that I lost everything. Absolutely everything. " Andy looked at her sternly, coldly and a little sadly. His gaze was indescribable.

"You alone ruin everything. You have no right to blame anyone else for it. Sharon, you alone turned your life into hell. You gave me your wedding ring back, then you told me that Anna's not my daughter. Can you imagine how much it hurt, then? I haven't slept even for a moment. constantly thinking about the things that divide us and maybe you're right. The separation will be the best solution for everyone. If we're together, we'll hurt each other more . " he said firmly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and took his hand.

"Yeah, Andy, you're right. I wanted separation but these words that I said were not true. I would never want to hurt you, and you know this very well. Anna has always been your daughter and always will be. No one can change that. Anna is lucky that she has a father like you and Nicholas too. Why should you take these words into consideration so much, knowing that they're actually lie? " she asked, confused. Andy sighed and stood up.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm already tired of experiencing the same things. Do you remember? You told me that Anna is not my daughter a few years ago and although it's touched me deeply, again I forgave you. But now you do it a second time. You want to forgive you? You want to forget? No, Sharon, it's too late. I can't forget it. " he said firmly, but behind his words was hiding pain and Sharon felt it. All night, Sharon and Andy were close to Anna, although it was difficult. They just wanted the little girl to be happy. The next morning, Sharon went home to change her clothes and to see her children. Nicole and Rusty were breakfasting with Nicholas. The little boy ran to his mother. Sharon hugged her son, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Well, my little cake, you okay?" she asked with a smile. Nicholas nodded, saying, "Yes, Mom. When Anna and dad will come home?" Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "Your sister will be back very soon, but why do you ask about your father? He's always here." The little boy shook his head. "No, Mom, he told me that he won't be here for a long time." he told the truth. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat. It really was too much.

"Rusty, can you go with your brother in his room? I want to talk to Nicole." she said firmly. Rusty nodded slightly and taking Nicholas in his arms, he said, "Of course Mom. I'll take care of Nicholas." When Rusty went to his room with Nicholas, Sharon stood in front of Nicole, looking at her questioningly. Nicole didn't know how to explain this situation.

"Nicole, what Nicholas said, can't be a lie. Tell me the truth. What did say your father?" she asked quickly. Nicole sighed, answering, "Sharon, I tried to stop him, at least for Nicholas, but he refused. He told me that between you and him there is nothing and that he'll be in his old apartment and he even left the keys to this home to you. " she quickly handed the keys to Sharon. She nodded slightly and took the keys and went to her bedroom. Nicole sighed sadly and sat on the couch thoughtfully. Sharon went into the bedroom and looked around. She quickly opened the wardrobe and saw that Andy had taken all his belongings. She sighed wearily and looked at the keys in her hand and suddenly, she angrily threw them to the ground, then stood before the mirror and looked at her reflection carefully. She touched her face and wept again, from anger. Andy was embraced Anna tenderly. Today was her second chemotherapy and she really had a fear of it all. Andy tried to comfort her as much as possible.

"Anna, honey, don't be afraid. I'm here, Dad is with you." he said softly and kissed her forehead. Anna smiled slightly, saying, "I believe you, Dad. But I want to be home and go to school. I miss Nicholas too." Andy nodded and stroked her hair, saying encouragingly, "Very soon Anna, everything will be fine." The little girl kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him. Andy really knew how to calm her down. Several hours later, Sharon returned to the hospital and stood in front of Andy, watching him colder than ever. He looked at her with the same coldness.

"Andy, why don't you tell me? This morning I learned everything from our son. Nicholas told me that you'll no longer come back. Why don't you want to understand that you hurt him? He needs you, his father, and you decide to leave just so that you have a problem with me? " she asked angrily. Andy took her hand, saying, "Sharon, I'm not a bad person. I'm not able to leave my kids. I explained to my son. I love my kids more than anything. I would never hurt them, as you do. " he went to the doctor's office, leaving Sharon without words again. She gritted her teeth with anger and somehow, Jack reappeared before her. She looked at him with anger.

"Jack, why are you here? I told you not to come." she said sternly. Jack nodded, saying, "Yeah, but you forget that Anna is my daughter. I am her biological father and I'm worried about her. I came to talk to the doctor about the results. I want to know if there is a compatible donor." Sharon laughed derisively.

"Don't worry, it's not you. Fortunately, at least Anna's donor will not be you." she said sarcastically. Jack approached her, saying "Don't forget that years ago I saved your life. Otherwise now, you could be dead." Sharon looked at him so angry but she didn't want disputes, especially in the hospital. The days passed imperceptibly. The blood samples would be ready tomorrow. Sharon felt fear that neither Emily nor Andy will not be compatible. She was afraid that she would lose her daughter forever. Anna was crying, seeing her hair dripping. For her and Andy was hard to calm the little girl. Sharon felt more powerless than ever. She couldn't believe that her daughter has to go through the same horror as her. Jack continued to be a problem, but she only wanted her daughter to be healthy as before. While Andy was with Anna in the room, Sharon sat in the waiting room with Andrea, who was trying to calm her and encourage her.

"Sharon, please don't give up. You have to have hope. The doctor will soon tell us the results. You'll see for sure Emily will be compatible since she's Anna's sister. Anna will be healthy as before, everything will be fine. " she said encouragingly. Sharon shook her head and sighed, saying, "I no longer have any hope. I'm afraid I'd lose my daughter." Andrea quickly shushed and hugged her comfortingly, saying, "Don't say that. She's your daughter and she is strong. Everything will be fine. "Sharon hoped that Andrea was right. The next day, Sharon went to the doctor's office to find out the results. She looked at him with fear. The doctor smiled gently, looking at the results. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Doctor, what are the results? Please tell me that there is a compatible donor." she said imploringly. The doctor smiled and said, "Mrs. Flynn, your daughter is lucky. There is a compatible donor." At this point, Sharon was filled with indescribable happiness. She took a deep breath and asked, "My daughter will be saved? The donor is Mrs. Emily Raydor, right?"

The doctor shook his head, saying, "No, the donor is Mr. Andy Flynn."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

Sharon was in shock, realizing that Andy is exactly compatible donor for Anna. She was so happy at that moment that she couldn't even describe her joy in words. She smiled softly and took a deep breath, then looked at the results. She still couldn't believe that the man who will save her daughter's Andy. Andy Flynn - the man whom she loved with all her heart and a man who is a great father to his children. The doctor looked at Sharon with satisfaction.

"Doctor, now I'm so happy that I can't even describe in words. At the moment I realized that my daughter will be saved, I sighed with great relief. I'm glad that her father is a compatible donor, although I didn't expect this result . Does he know?" she asked anxiously. The doctor shook his head, answering, "No, I say to you first, but surely you'll want to tell this good news to your husband. It would be better for him to know the result from you." Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip. But how could she tell him that? Their relationship had been horribly rocky and she knew that he didn't even want to talk to her. She felt confused and didn't know what to do. She took the results and sat in the waiting room. She immediately called Andrea, because she really needed advice. During this time, Andy was next to Anna, without even suspecting that he would save his daughter's life. He kissed the little girl on the cheek and hugged her tightly. Anna looked at her father with a smile.

"Dad, I want to go home, please." she said plaintively. Andy smiled and stroked her hair, saying, "Very soon, honey, I promise you. You'll go home very soon. You've always believed your father, right?" Anna nodded with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. Andy hugged his daughter tightly. His children were everything to him in this world. Yes, he had no a chance to be up to Nicole when she needed him, but he was grateful that he has this chance with Anna and Nicholas. Now, the only thing he wanted was his daughter to be healthy as before. On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty were waiting to understand the results. Nicholas slept in the nursery and they used the time to talk.

"What do you think? Who will be compatible?" Nicole asked, looking carefully at Rusty. He shrugged and sighed, answering, "Frankly, Nicole, I have no idea. Emily is a greater probability because she's Anna's sister. But of course, this doesn't mean that Andy has no chance to be compatible." Nicole took a deep breath and leaned back.

"You know, Rusty, I hope that Anna will be saved. Sharon and dad will be destroyed if something happens to her. The feeling to lose your child is terrible, no matter whether you are a biological parent or not. I still remember the day that lost David and my children. I can't forget, this is impossible. Peoples tries to get used to, but it is very difficult because the memories chase us constantly and everywhere. The shadows of the past never leave you in peace. I'd give everything to go back my family." she said sadly. Rusty squeezed her shoulder and hushed, saying, "Calm down, Nicole. Anna will be saved." Nicole nodded slightly. Andrea arrived at the hospital and eagerly waiting to learn the results from Sharon. She took a deep breath and looked at her friend.

"Sharon, what are the results? You told me that there is a compatible donor for Anna." Andrea said heatedly. Sharon nodded and sighed, saying, "Yes, Andrea, there is a compatible donor for my daughter. Anna will be saved, but ... I called you here to ask for advice. I just found out that exactly Andy is the compatible donor, but the doctor asked me to tell him the news. And now, I don't know what to do. He avoided me and don't talk to me, even though he's right. I hurt him, especially when I told that Anna's not his daughter. " Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down, but you have to tell him the news immediately. Be sure that whatever happens, he'll be very happy that namely, he'll save his daughter's life. He loves Anna boundless." she said encouragingly. Sharon shook her head, saying, "Andrea, believe me, I'll try. But if he refuses, I'll ask the doctor to clarify everything." Andrea nodded and hugged Sharon tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She was happy but upset at the same time. She hoped that Andy would agree to talk to her. A few hours later, she entered Anna's room. She looked at Andy and Anna, who slept together. She approached them quietly and sat down beside them, looking at them with admiration. She could sit here and watch them for hours. Andy suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Sharon coldly. He kissed Anna's cheek and stood up. Sharon stood against him, looking at him imploringly.

"Andy, I beg you, we need to talk." she said quietly, looking at Anna. Andy sighed and took her hand, putting them both out. Sharon was also surprised that he agreed, although he hadn't even started talking. They exchanged glances coldly for a few minutes. Andy put his hands in his pockets and felt that her wedding ring was in his pocket. He was ready to give it back to her, wanting to tell her that he was no longer interested in her. But he first had to remove his wedding ring. No, he hadn't forgotten. He just had no courage to do such a thing after 12 years. Sharon was holding the results in her hand, looking at Andy.

"Well, why do you want to talk to me? Is there something we need to finish?" he asked sternly. Sharon took a deep breath and said, "Andy, stop treating me this way! I'm tired to deal with you! You know what, you're like a child who doesn't know what he wants! Just wanted to talk to you . Yes, perhaps between us now there is nothing, but we still have a relationship. Namely, we have children. " Andy laughed derisively and went to her so close that Sharon was afraid that he would kiss her.

"I'm like a child and not know what I do? Well done, great theater. But you know, actually you're the one who is like a child. You repeatedly wanted to part with me and then, somehow, you always went back and regret for your words. Now you give me your wedding ring, then told me that Anna's not my daughter. And I am convinced that you're sorry now too. Am I right? " he hissed in her ear, then looked into her green eyes. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Stop! Enough! I just wanted to thank you. Thanks to you, Anna will be saved, because you're compatible donor for her!" she said angrily and threw the results against him, then went into Anna's room. Andy fell into shock and read the the results. He was left without words. Yes, he'd been with Sharon terrible, but now he was happy that he'll save his daughter's life. He entered the room with a slight smile. Sharon ignored him. Instead, she hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her softly on the forehead. Andy quickly send a message Provenza because he needed to talk to him. After a few minutes, Andy and Provenza were in the cafeteria to talk. Provenza was pleased that his friend is compatible donor for Anna, but he was terribly angry about the way he behaves with Sharon, his wife.

"I can't believe that you behave in this way with your wife! You're an idiot Flynn!" he almost shouted. Andy rolled his eyes angrily, saying, "Provenza, she's not my wife. Everything between us is over. She gave me her wedding ring and now I'll remove it too. The only relationship between us are the kids. From now on we'll see one another just for them. " Provenza sighed and put his hands on his face.

"You're just damn stubborn! Admit it, come on! You still love Sharon and this love is so strong that neither you nor she will never stop loving one another! You're both stubborn, that's all! Andy see, I call rarely you by name, and if I do this, it means that I'm really concerned about you. Look, why are you doing this? Yes, Sharon do mistake, saying that Anna is not your daughter, but now she's sorry. Forgive her . I know that your heart is breaking to pieces, seeing her so. " he said firmly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"No, Provenza, you're not right. I no longer feel love for Sharon. What I feel for her is hatred, anger and disappointment. Inside me there is no love. This is emptiness and coldness. Nothing more. I am grateful that I can save my daughter's life. " he said firmly. Provenza sighed and shrugged. He knew that his friend was lying, saying that he doesn't love Sharon, but only time can show the truth. Andrea decided to stay with Anna, while Sharon came home and informed Nicole and Rusty about the news. They were pleased that Andy will save their sister's life. Sharon took Nicholas in her arms and went into her bedroom. She needed a little time with her son.

"And you're well my dear?" she asked with a smile. The little boy nodded, answering "Yes Mommy when my sister will be back? I miss her." Sharon smiled and sighed wearily, saying, "She'll be back very soon with your dad. Don't worry honey, Anna will be home soon." Nicholas kissed his mother on the cheek gently. Sharon hugged her little son, feeling that he is a big support for her at this difficult time. Just then, Andy also came home wanting to see Nicholas. Nicole and Rusty told him that Sharon was with him in the bedroom and he immediately went there. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other with surprise.

"I began to feel fear." Rusty admitted. Nicole sighed, saying, "Me too. I don't know, but things between them are worsening day by day. I'm glad that at least Nicholas is between them otherwise they would start a new dispute." Andy sat next to Sharon, taking Nicholas in his arms and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. The little boy hugged his father tightly. Sharon wanted to go out, but he grabbed her arm. Sharon looked at him coldly and confusedly, wondering what his purpose is.

"You have no idea how much I miss you honey." he admitted with a smile. Nicholas smiled, asking, "Dad, when will you be back?" Andy was used to this. He sighed and looked at Sharon, then replied, "Very soon, honey. Your sister and I will be back very soon. You remember what I told you? I know you understand me." The little boy nodded and hugged his father. Andy closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at Sharon again. Once they'd taken their son to the nursery, they went to their bedroom to talk, but they knew that this would be a new dispute.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. Sharon turned to him, looking at him in confusion. She approached him, asking, "For what?" Andy looked at her coldly, answering, "So I yelled to you. I know that my mistake has nothing to yours, but still, I want to apologize. I am happy that I'll save my daughter's life. Anna will be good don't worry. As much as I want to break all my relations with you the children will always be between us. " Sharon sighed and shook her head. Andy took her wedding ring from his pocket and looked for the last time, then took her hand and gave it back to her. She looked at him more confused than ever.

"What are you doing?" she asked sternly. Andy sighed, answering, "I'm just trying to tell you that I don't feel anything for you. Absolutely nothing but coldness. I'll always be here with my children, but will never be able to forgive your words. I'm giving back your wedding ring that you throw at me. I waved my too. It's over Sharon. I hope you to be happy without me. " He left the room. Sharon looked at the wedding ring and tears streamed down her cheeks and she sat on the bed, staring into the void behind him... Andy walked slowly and thoughtfully through the streets, thinking about Sharon and the moment he gave her wedding ring back. He also felt horrible knowing that he still loves her. He knew he hurt her terribly, but she had done the same. Maybe it was just punishment for both of them. There was no turning back. Their love was over. Everything was there. Between them was nothing but a emptiness ... Absolutely nothing ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Sharon looked at her reflection in the mirror. She felt like a fool, loving a man who behaves with her in this terrible way. Yes, she'd hurt him much, but she'd apologized repeatedly. She couldn't believe that Andy - the man whom she still loves with all her heart hurt her so much. She glanced at the wedding ring on her hand and suddenly, in a rage, she threw it to the ground. She wept loudly and sat on the floor. She'd never cried for a man, but this time everything was different. Perhaps only now, after 12 years, Sharon for the first time, realized how much she loved Andy. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. It was like a nightmare without end.

During this time, Nicole and Rusty were informed Emily and Ricky that Anna will be saved. They were very glad, knowing that their little sister will be saved thanks to Andy. Nicole was pleased because she thought that after this good outcome, her father and Sharon can be together again. Rusty, however, wasn't unanimous. He'd seen Andy, coming out, furiously from home. On the other hand, Andy had returned back to the hospital to Anna. Andrea looked at him carefully. He looked angry and distracted at the same time. Anna hugged her father as he kissed her gently on the forehead. He sat next to his daughter, taking her into his lap, gently. Andrea smiled slightly and looked at the clock. In fact, she needed to talk to him, but she didn't know how to say it. He looked at her suspiciously, realizing that she wants to talk to him.

"Dad, Mom said that I would soon be home. Is it true?" Anna asked with a smile. Andy nodded, answering "Yes, my dear, your mother is right. You'll be home soon. Don't worry. Honey, I need to talk to your aunt Andrea, you'll obediently stay here, right?" The little girl nodded and kissed her father on the cheek. Andrea stroked her hair gently, then she and Andy went to the waiting room to talk in peace. Andy looked at her coldly and put his hands in his pockets.

"How do you understand that I want to talk to you?" she asked, confused. Andy sighed and shrugged, answering, "I just saw your eyes. Look, you're Sharon's friend and I was convinced that you'll want to talk. I just don't know for what. What's the problem?" Andrea sighed wearily.

"Andy, you know what the problem is. You and Sharon. See, she was so happy that you'll save Anna's life, but she was very upset about your rough words. She even cried because you haven't given her a chance she to say that you'll save your daughter's life. " she said firmly. Andy nodded, saying, "Andrea, I am also grateful that I'll save my daughter's life. But let me clarify something. Between me and Sharon now has nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's over and I'd be very happy if you and Louie stop thinking that things between us could be better. " Andrea glared at him.

"Andy, I can't believe that just you're talking that way! You know that your heart belongs to Sharon! Besides, you can't deny that you love her and now your heart is breaking to pieces so that you're separated . Yes, Sharon made a lot of mistakes and perhaps her biggest mistake was to tell you that you're not Anna's father. But she said it with anger and you know this very well. Then she apologized, but you instead of listening her, you decide to interrupt your relationship! I didn't expect this from you! " she shouted heatedly. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Andrea, enough! I listened to you too much. Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe for you I am the only wrong in this situation, but your friend is also wrong! I remind you that she gave me back her wedding ring, saying that she doesn't want to be together with me, anymore. I tried Andrea. Many times I tried to be with her when she needed and I did it. I accepted Anna's paternity and I was with her and Anna when they needed. I was a father to Rusty, Emily and Ricky too. I gave them fatherly love. I gave everything. I tried to be a good father to my children and to fix the mistakes that I made in the past. Luckily, Anna and Nicholas gave me this chance. Yes, between me and Sharon have something and these are our children, nothing else. I'm tired, Andrea. I even moved to New York to support her, but again she didn't appreciate it. I'm sorry but I can't anymore. "he confessed and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Andrea looked down and sighed, saying, "I understand you perfectly. It hurts you, it hurts terribly much. Yes, I don't justify Sharon, but Andy, she also suffers terribly. She regrets as you." Andy shook his head and said, "Andrea, she was sorry for 12 years and still no result. She continues to make mistake after mistake without correcting them. But today I finished everything with her. Now all I want is Anna to be healthy as before. I am grateful that I'll save my daughter's life. " Andrea smiled sadly, watching him come in inside. She turned back and saw Jack Raydor. She approached him, looking at him angrily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. Jack sighed, answering, "It's a pretty silly question Mrs. Hobbs. Oh, or Mrs. Provenza, excuse me. I came to find out if there is a compatible donor for my daughter. I need to know if Anna will be saved." Andrea laughed derisively.

"My God! You're interested in this? Don't be ridiculous! You're the one who leaves Sharon with two small children to go to Las Vegas to gamble. After years you again do the same. You left Sharon, knowing that she is pregnant with your child. And you 12 years, you say that you have rights over the little girl? You're an idiot! And if you want to know, yes, there is a compatible donor for Anna. Fortunately, she'll be saved. The donor is Andy. He'll save his daughter. " Jack's eyes widened.

"What? Andy Flynn is a donor for my daughter?" he shouted. Andrea nodded, saying, "Stop yelling like crazy! You're not her father. Andy has always been a real father for Anna and even for Emily and Ricky. You've never been a good husband and father. Get out of here!" Jack was filled with anger. At this point, Sharon approached them and stood before him, looking at him with indescribable anger.

"Jack, stop arguing with Andrea. Your problem is with me, not with her." she said sternly. Jack took her hand, saying angrily, "You're crazy! I won't let Andy be a donor for my daughter!" Sharon backed away, saying, "What do you want? Should I leave my daughter die? Andy is her father and will always be so. Get out of here! Don't forget that I am a police officer. If I want, I can arrest you right here and now . " Jack looked at them with anger and walked toward the exit. Sharon couldn't resist more and wept. Andrea quickly wiped her tears and hushed quietly. They sat in the waiting room while Andy was in the room with Anna. On the other hand, Rusty was discussing what he'd seen with Nicole.

"Nicole, don't get me wrong, I want Andy and mom to be together again, but I saw how he came out from home. He was so angry that fear came over me." he admitted. Nicole sighed wearily, saying, "No, Rusty, be sure that whatever happens, I won't let them separate. They love each other very much, just the two of them are stubborn, that's all. But you'll see they'll again be together. Love always wins. " Rusty nodded, hoping she was right. Back at the hospital, Sharon and Andy were with Anna and the doctor in the room. The doctor gave them instructions about how the transplantation will proceed. During this time, Provenza and Andrea used the moment to talk.

"I don't like the fact that Andy behaves Sharon in this way." Andrea admitted, frowning. Provenza sighed and shrugged, saying, "Look, Andrea, they're stubborn like children. This isn't their first wave of separation, nor the last. They always have reached this situation. I'm convinced that whatever happens, soon they'll again be together because they both love each other very much. We'll see. " Andrea nodded and squeezed his shoulder. She hoped that everything would be okay, especially after the transplantation. Several hours later, Andy and Anna were ready for the transplantation. Sharon hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her cheek gently.

"Anna, honey, you know what I told you, right? This is a small game and now the doctors will take you into the operating room. There you'll sleep for a few hours and when you wake up, this whole nightmare will be over forever and you'll be able to go home soon. " she said softly. Anna nodded, saying, "Yes, Mom. I know that. I'm glad that I'll go home, I miss everyone." Sharon bit her lip and stroked Anna's hair. She was proud that she has so smart daughter. Andy looked at them with a smile. He was ready to save Anna, at any cost. A few hours later Sharon, Andrea and Provenza sat in the waiting room, waiting for news. Sharon couldn't find a place of affliction. She hoped that the transplantation will be successful. The hours were like days. Finally, the doctor came out of the operating room and Sharon sighed with relief, knowing that the transplantation was successful. She was grateful that both are fine. She immediately notify Nicole and Rusty who were excited by the news. Now Anna had to be in the hospital under observation for about a month to allow doctors to pinpoint that her body has accepted the donor fully and she won't get infections. The little girl had come out of the anesthesia and feel good without knowing through what she has gone. Andy also felt good, especially knowing that he was able to save his daughter's life.

That night, Sharon came home to see her children. She was very happy with the fact that Anna is fine. She immediately took Nicholas in her arms, kissing him gently on the cheek. She looked at him with a smile, asking, "Honey, are you okay?" The little boy nodded with a smile and replied, "Yes, Mom. Is it true that Anna will be back soon?" Sharon nodded with a smile and said, "Yes, my dear, your sister will be back very soon." She took her son to the nursery, then went into her bedroom and looked around carefully. The emptiness and the coldness here made her feel more alone than ever. Andy was her great love, but now he no longer wanted to be with her and he was right. She'd hurt him very much. She immediately found her old diary and again decided to write what she feels right now. She sat on her bed with the diary and one pen in hand.

 _"Anna and Andy are good, fortunately. Andy made a great miracle, saving our daughter. I feel happy that, precisely, he was compatible donor for Anna. I'm thankful for that. I still love Andy and my heart is breaking in pieces but I know that he'll never forgive me. It's over, it's the end of our story, and unfortunately, this end will not be happy. It's our sad story filled with love and tears. I'd like to turn back time so I can fix my mistakes and stop hurting the man I love. He did so much for me and I thanked him in this horrible way. I feel awful. I feel alone and I can't forgive myself. Maybe it's the hardest thing for me. Andy will not forgive me, I know, but I also will not be able to forgive myself. Never ..._ _Sometimes I wonder what I achieved in my life and I see that achieved only disappointment. Andy loved me with all his heart and I constantly hurt him. He was always here with me and our children. Why I did this? Even I don't know the answer. This is probably the question unanswered. Andy ... I'm sorry for everything and I sincerely hope that you'll someday forgive me. Please forgive me. I'll always be grateful for the fact that you saved our daughter. Anna will be better._ _Several times I said that I don't love you, but no way this was not true. I love you and whatever happens from now on, I'll continue to love you. I know that the shadows of the past will never leave us in peace, but I'll try to fix mistakes. I promise I will try ... "_

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

 _One month later ..._

Almost a month later, Anna was completely healthy. Fortunately, her body had accepted the donor and now the little girl could live happily as before and be back with her friends. Thanks to Andy, now she had a chance to be healthy and vibrant as before. Andy was also completely well but his relationship with Sharon were the same and he refused to change his mind. For Sharon, the life was the same. She was grateful to Andy for everything he'd done. Although everything between them was over, she still believed that Andy might forgive her someday.

From a month, Sharon and Andy didn't talk to each other and they were talking rarely at work. The whole team could feel the coldness between them, but they were both stubborn and everyone knew that to be together again would be quite difficult, even more difficult than expected. He came home just for his children, but at other times he was in his other apartment. Nicole and Rusty tried to improve their relations, but it was all unsuccessful. They even tried to change Andy's decision in any way, speaking of Anna and Nicholas, but he was adamant and wouldn't listen to anyone. Sharon wanted to be close to Andy as he a few days didn't feel very well, but he didn't let her. That hurt Sharon even more. The man she loved repelled her this way and she had no right to blame him because he was right. She was still wearing her wedding ring, although he was angry. Yes, he was angry, because the marriage was not a game. She first gave her wedding ring back to him and was told that she can't continue this relationship and now, after all that, she again wore her wedding ring, but Andy was determined and he wasn't wearing his nearly a month.

Provenza and Andrea were also sad for their friends and tried to get them to be closer to each other, but Andy was stubborn and he understood their intentions and therefore always he stood further from Sharon. He was grateful that he'd saved his daughter's life. He loves Anna as his daughter, Anna was his daughter, but Sharon never wanted to understand this and maybe that was the reason they were now separated. One morning, Sharon was getting ready for work as usual. She opened the wardrobe and saw Andy's shirt. She was surprised because he'd taken all his clothes. She looked at the pale beige shirt and smiled slightly. She sat on her bed and hugged his shirt, saying to herself, _"Why you doing this to me? I really regret it, but you don't want to believe me."_ Suddenly Nicholas ran to her. Sharon took her son in her arms, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Honey, why are you here? All breakfast in the kitchen. You're not hungry?" she asked with a smile. Nicholas shook his head, saying, "Mom, I want you to come too, come on. Dad's not here, you come at least." Sharon's eyes filled with tears. Although her son was so small, he understood everything. She sighed wearily.

"Honey, I have to go to work. All waiting for me at a crime scene and I don't want to be late. Your dad will come tonight, don't worry." she assured. Nicholas nodded slightly and returned to the kitchen to Nicole and Rusty. Anna was already at school and now Rusty would take his brother in kindergarten. While Nicholas went to his room, Nicole used the moment to talk with Rusty.

"Hey, Rusty, what do we do? Sharon and dad are separated over a month and I'm really afraid that they'll reach a divorce." she admitted sadly. Rusty sighed and shrugged, saying, "Nicole, what do you want me to do? I don't want this too, but you know very well that they both are pretty stubborn. It'll be quite difficult for them to be together again." At this point, Sharon joined them and Rusty handed her an envelope. Sharon looked at him confused and took the envelope.

"Mom, this morning the courier brought this for you." he said curiously, looking at his mother. Sharon nodded and read what was in the envelope. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath, saying, "Divorce papers. From Andy." Nicole and Rusty looked at each other and faced Sharon. She left the envelope on the table and looked at them.

"Sharon, tell me that you won't accept such nonsense!" Nicole almost shouted. Sharon hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder with a sad smile, saying, "Nicole, I have no right to say anything. It is your dad's desire. He wished that, and I don't want to complicate the things." Rusty approached his mother and squeezed her hand.

"Mom, you know very well that what makes Andy is a mistake. But you can talk to him. He loves you, believe me, it's impossible. He does it out of stubbornness." he said firmly. Sharon nodded and said, "Guys, between us with Andy now has nothing. It's true we loved one another and we tried to be together despite everything and everyone. But you have to understand that we're both awfully tired. We're tired from these meaningless conflicts and disputes. Maybe it will be better. Well, I have to go to a crime scene. " She quickly grabbed her coat and her purse and walked out. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other sadly. They regretted that they couldn't do anything. A few minutes later, Sharon was already at the crime scene. For her perhaps the most difficult it was to be with Andy together, against each other. Their eyes are constantly crossing and they didn't know how to behave with each other. When they finally revealed the case, Provenza had a chance to talk to his friend.

"Well, Flynn, what's up? You seem distracted." he noted grimly. Andy shook his head and took a deep breath, responding, "Today I finished something I live for 12 years. I handed divorce papers and I am convinced that Sharon already know." Provenza's eyes widened and he fell into shock. He couldn't believe that Andy has filed divorce.

"What? You filed divorce papers?" he asked heatedly. Andy nodded, saying, "Yes, what's the problem? I said I would divorce her even a month ago. And now I finally got that chance." Provenza shook his head and added, "You're both crazy! Stubborn! You want to fail your happiness. Yes, you had a lot of problems, but that doesn't mean it's over. You love each other, come to your senses!" Andy glared at him.

"Stop yelling Provenza! This will not change anything. What do you think? That to me was very easy? No, it was terribly difficult. But she wished it many times. I'm sorry." he said firmly and walked away. Provenza took a deep breath and gritted his teeth in anger. His friend already really didn't know what does. The same afternoon, Sharon sat in her office, looking at her wedding ring. She was suddenly filled with indescribable anger and went out of her office, looking around. She stood in front of Andy's desk.

"Lieutenant Flynn, in my office, now." she ordered sternly. Andy looked at her coldly and went to the office with her. They exchanged glances coldly for a few minutes. Andy put his hands in his pockets, waiting for what she would say this time. He, for the first time, month later, saw no wedding ring in her hand. He was already completely convinced that she knew about the divorce.

"What happens Captain?" he asked calmly, but his voice professionally. Sharon looked at him coldly, saying "Captain? I'm just that for you, right? Just a colleague, just your boss, and nothing more. Why don't you realize what you cause me? I don't talk about the divorce. I want to talk about our children. I hope that you'll come tonight, remember that you promised to Nicholas. He and Anna ask about you all the time. I'm tired of lying my children this way! " Andy approached her, looking at her angrily.

"Don't forget that you asked for it first. I loved you and still have something inside me, but it hurts. It hurts terribly. I want to get a divorce order for both to be calm. If we continue this way we won't get nowhere. " he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "Yeah, maybe you're right. Andy, we haven't talked to each other for a month. I wanted to thank you for everything you do for Anna, but you never let me. Thank you." Andy sighed and looked into her green eyes which were filled with sadness.

"Anna is my daughter. I'd give my life for her, believe me. Don't worry, I'll come tonight. I don't want to disappoint my son." he said quietly and walked out of her office. Sharon took a deep breath and sat down at her desk, looking at her wedding ring. A few hours later, Andrea had come to reassure her friend.

"Sharon, calm down. That Andy has filed divorce doesn't mean anything." she said encouragingly. Sharon shook her head, saying, "Andrea, I don't care about that damn divorce! I'm just worried about my children. Anna and Nicholas can't live without their father. What will happen now? Especially Nicholas. My son is terribly attached to his father. He and Anna constantly ask for him and I'm already tired to lie my kids this terrible way. " Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, believe me, Andy will realize his mistake. Everything will be fine." she said reliable. Sharon shrugged and sighed, leaning back. In the evening, Andy was with Anna and Nicholas in the living room after dinner, while Nicole and Rusty wanted to be in their rooms to allow their parents to be near one another using Anna and Nicholas. Andy gently kissed his children, asking, "So how was your weekend?" Anna pouted slightly.

"Without you is horrible, Dad." she admitted. Nicholas looked at his father, saying "Dad, please stay." Andy took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to leave his children alone, but he had no choice. At this point, Sharon joined them. Nicholas went to her mother, asking, "Mommy, please tell Daddy to stay." Sharon and Andy looked at each other coldly.

"But I ..." Andy tried to say something, but Sharon stopped him abruptly, saying, "Well, your father will stay with you. He can't live without you even a minute." Anna and Nicholas were glad and Andy agreed inevitable. The kids wanted to sleep with their parents, and it was terribly difficult part for Sharon and Andy, but they again agreed. Only because of their children. When Nicholas and Anna were in their bedroom, Sharon and Andy sat in the living room in silence. Andy suddenly started coughing horribly. Sharon immediately handed him a glass of water and looked at him with concern.

"Andy, you don't feel good for a few days and I think you have a cold." she noted carefully. Andy looked at her coldly, saying "Sharon, don't worry, I'm fine. Like you said, just a cold." He walked to the bedroom. Sharon took a deep breath and followed him. They slept together that night with Anna and Nicholas among them. In the morning, they slowly opened their eyes and saw that they embraced one another and Anna and Nicholas are not in the bed. They looked at each other with surprise.

"I can't believe!" Andy said confused. Sharon looked around and said, "Anna and Nicholas probably having breakfast in the kitchen. I can't believe that we slept together." They exchanged glances again and Andy immediately got out of bed and coughed again. Sharon immediately approached him and touched his forehead and realized that he had a temperature.

"Andy, you can't work in this state! You have a temperature!" she said sternly. Andy looked at her with indifference, saying, "So what? This is not the first time. I have to go to work." he wanted to pull away, but Sharon denied him. He couldn't understand her purpose.

"Why are you so concerned about me? What's your purpose?" he asked angrily. Sharon looked at him coldly, saying, "I'm just worried about you, that's all. Besides, I'm your boss and I define the rules Lieutenant Flynn." Andy gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't want to stay a minute longer here, but Sharon wouldn't let him. Andy knew that if he stands so close to her, he might even kiss her without thinking about anything else. Andy was still pulling back but Sharon made him sit on the bed. Suddenly, he fell on the bed with her in his arms. Their eyes made contact and their lips were almost touching. His fear that he would kiss her grew. He didn't want to succumb to his feelings but to hold Sharon in his arms again was like a dream. He missed her. Her flavor, her warm embrace, absolutely everything...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Sharon was still in Andy's arms. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. Andy didn't know what happened to him, but his head was like a fog and he couldn't think clearly. Their lips were almost touching and he was damn afraid that he would succumb to his feelings. He wanted to divorce the love of his life and he had filed divorce papers. But whatever happens, he couldn't hide his love for her. She was also confused. Sharon didn't know what was happening between them at this time. She still loved this man, but after all that had happened between them, she couldn't forgive him. This perhaps was the end of this unfinished love.

Different emotions passed through both of them. They were grateful that their children don't see them that way. Andy simmer not kiss her. Her lips were so close to his and he was holding her in his arms tightly, as if for the first time as 12 years ago. He remembered that day in her apartment when she needed his support after Jack was left alone her knowing that she is pregnant. He was there for her again and was holding her in his arms. All the memories came before his eyes at that moment. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled away. She took a deep breath and stood up. Andy got out of bed and stood in front of her. They continued to look at each other while the others were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Where are Mom and Dad guys?" Rusty asked, looking at Anna and Nicholas. They shrugged and Anna replied, "They're still sleeping. We woke up early." The kids sat at the table to eat breakfast while Nicole and Rusty look at each other with a smile. Nicole reached out gently, softly saying, "Hey, Rusty, Anna and Nicholas can really help Sharon and dad to be together. Right now they sleep together." Rusty nodded with a smile and grinned slightly.

Sharon turned her back to Andy and stood before the mirror, looking at her reflection. Andy sighed wearily. He really had no power because of his temperature. He coughed slightly and looked at Sharon quietly. He approached her and Sharon could feel that he's extremely close. She didn't want to look in his eyes, knowing that they'll forget everything and will succumb to their feelings again. He wanted to touch her, at least once, but he had no courage. Sharon immediately pulled away and went to get some medication for him. A few minutes later, she returned to the room and left the medication on the table. Andy looked at her as if he saw her for the first time. He coughed again, this time worse. Sharon immediately handed him a glass of water, but he left his glass on the table.

"Sharon, I don't need this concern." he said firmly. Sharon looked at him coldly, saying, "I don't want you to be worse. You have a temperature and if you think I'll let you come to work today, forget it! You have to rest." She walked to the door, but he grabbed her hand and made her look into his eyes.

"What's your problem?" she asked angrily. Andy pressed her against him, saying, "You have no right to order. We'll soon get a divorce and you won't be my wife more. I can do what I want, Captain." Sharon was filled with anger and said, "Maybe, but I'm still your boss and you're my subordinate. So, you'll have to abide by my rules. You want it or not, Lieutenant." Andy smiled slyly, leaving Sharon in surprise again. She pulled away and joined her children in the kitchen. Rusty handed her raspberry tea. Nicole looked at her with a smile. After a few minutes, Andy sat beside Nicole and took Nicholas in his arms, kissing him gently on the forehead. He hugged Anna, and was happy that he'll have a chance to spend his whole day with them. Sharon looked at him with the same coldness.

"Oh, Dad, I didn't know you were here all night." Nicole noted with a smile. Andy sighed, answering, "Anna and Nicholas insisted and I couldn't refuse." Sharon nodded, adding, "Yes, Nicole, your father will stay here at home, as he has a temperature and he can't work like that." Rusty was surprised slightly and winked slightly at Nicole.

"So you'll be home all day, Andy?" he asked. Andy nodded and replied, "Of course. I have to fulfill the rules." Anna and Nicholas filled with happiness, knowing that their father will be home today. Today was Saturday and it denoted that they can be together all day. Sharon kissed her children, then took her purse and coat and left without saying a word. Andy went into the bedroom to take his medications. He looked around and saw his pale beige shirt near the nightstand. He was surprised slightly and looked at his shirt carefully. He quickly took his shirt in his hands and felt Sharon's scent. Even on his shirt. Her scent seemed everywhere and he couldn't escape whatever he does. He felt powerless before his feelings. He sat on the bed and stared at the shirt a few minutes. Suddenly Anna and Nicholas came to him and he left his shirt.

"Dad, can you read a fairy tale to us?" Anna asked, looking at her brother. Andy smiled softly, answering "Sure, but I don't feel so good. I have another suggestion. Let's make a special dinner for your mother." Nicholas smiled, saying, "Dad, I'll help you too." Andy grinned slightly and hugged his children tightly.

"Dad, Nicholas is right. We'll help you. Mom will like our surprise." Anna said with a grin. Andy hushed quietly, saying, "This is great, but I don't want you to tell your mother that I helped you. Okay?" The children nodded slightly and the three went into the kitchen. Nicole and Rusty decided to leave them alone and went to Rusty's room. Nicole suddenly laughed.

"Rusty, Dad wants to prepare a special dinner for Sharon. It mean that they can once again be together and forget about the damn divorce!" she exclaimed. Rusty nodded with a smile, saying, "Anna Nicholas and help them, that's clear. But they both are terribly stubborn and deny that they still love each other. I hope that at least this time everything will be fine." Nicole sighed, hoping that Rusty is right in his thoughts. That afternoon, Sharon sat in her office thoughtfully. She was thinking of Andy and the awkward situation between them this morning. Suddenly Andrea went inside and made her forget about her thoughts for a moment. She immediately hugged her friend and looked at her carefully.

"Well, what's wrong with you today? You look pretty distracted." she noted. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "I don't know, just thinking about Andy. He has a temperature and I made him to be home, although he insisted to come to work. He's terribly stubborn." Andrea grinned and shook her head.

"You or he? Sharon, you're both damn stubborn, admit it. But that's all? You're concerned so much about Andy after all what happened between you? Especially after the divorce papers? Oh, no, stop lying . There's something else. " she said suspiciously. Sharon sighed and removed her glasses, admitting, "Yes, there is. This morning there was an awkward situation between us. I wanted him to sit on the bed while he refused I fell into his arms. You can't imagine, we were thus a few minutes. I was afraid that he would kiss me. " Andrea laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, you were afraid because of this ?. No, don't be ridiculous! What if he kiss you?" she asked, confused. Sharon pouted slightly, adding, "I just don't want to! I can't stand kiss after his terrible behavior. He's an idiot!" Andrea chuckled slightly. She could see that they both talk such things about each other, as in the beginning. Later, Andrea decided to talk to Provenza. He was quite pleased with this situation. He believed that his friend could win his wife back.

"You know, Andrea, Andy is terribly stubborn, but he loves Sharon and believe me, he'll return her back." he said with a smile. Andrea squeezed his shoulder, saying, "I hope so. That would be great." In the evening, Nicole and Rusty were in their rooms, while Andy was looking to dinner with a smile, along with Anna and Nicholas. He still couldn't understand what he does. He couldn't believe that he'd already succumbed to his feelings and he wants to get his wife back. Now he was ready to do everything, even the impossible to force Sharon to forget about the divorce. About half an hour later, she went home and threw the keys wearily. She was surprised because of the silence and she went into the kitchen. Her eyes widened, seeing the dinner and Andy with the children. He smiled imperceptibly. Sharon kissed her children gently and looked back at the dinner confused.

"What is this?" she asked with surprise. Anna went closer to her mother, answering, "Mom, we decided to prepare a special dinner. We did this with Nicholas." Sharon nodded with a smile and took her son in her arms, kissing him gently on the forehead. The little boy grinned, asking, "Mom, did you like it?" Sharon smiled softly and nodded slightly.

"Absolutely. It looks delicious." she said quietly and looked at Andy. Anna and Nicholas went to Nicole and Rusty, leaving their mother and their father alone - as Nicole was ordered. That night, her goal was to reconcile her father and Sharon at any cost. Andy approached her and he pulled out her chair for her with a slight smile, leaving Sharon in surprise. She looked at him coldly and she was convinced that this dinner is a plan and that he uses the kids to reconcile with her. She sighed wearily and shook her head. Andy looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, come on." he said quietly. Sharon approached him, asking, "Why are you doing this? I know that this dinner is your plan. What is your goal? What do you want?" Andy sighed wearily and took her hand, making her sit at the table. Sharon couldn't refuse more and decided to sit. Andy sat across from her and looked at her with a slight smile. He suddenly squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, look, I thought a lot, especially since this morning. We can't be without each other. We love each other strongly, whatever happens. Let's forget about everything and be together again. Please. I know I'm idiot. idiot, which even had the courage to file divorce papers. But believe me, I regret very much. " he said apologetically and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"And what now? What do you expect from me? To tell you that I forget about everything just like that? I know, I am also guilty, terribly guilty, but believe me, I'm sorry too." she admitted. At this point, the lights stopped and they could hear a slow and romantic music. Sharon and Andy looked at each other in surprise. Fortunately, in the table had candles and they could see each other. Andy stood up carefully and approached her, handing her his hand. She looked at him confused.

"One dance, Mrs. Flynn?" he asked quietly. Sharon reluctantly agreed and they began to dance slowly and romantically. Nicole and Rusty saw them thus and were impressed seeing that their plan has succeeded with the music. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a slight smile. Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck, while Andy snuggled in her silky hair, feeling her wonderful aroma. She smiled gently and looked into his brown eyes lovingly. Andy pressed her against him and kissed her gently on the lips, passionately. After a few minutes he forced Sharon to wait and returned with the divorce papers. She looked at him more confused than ever.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused. Andy suddenly tore the sheets and approached her, squeezing her hand and said, "Sharon, we went through many difficulties, but we never stopped fighting. Now I do best. I had to break up these useless sheets. You know very well that I love you and can't live without you. We both have made a lot of mistakes, but that doesn't mean we don't love one another. Forgive me, let's be together again, happy with our children. " Sharon smiled softly and hugged him tightly.

"Andy, I always wanted to be together, whatever happens. Please don't leave me alone again." she said softly. Andy wiped her tears, saying, "Never Sharon. We'll always be together and we can forget about the shadows of the past. I promise you, from now on, our lives will have only happiness." he kissed her gently on the lips. Now, both were ready to fight for their love and not transmitted never, whatever happens ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

 **Epilogue**

 **Sharon's POV**

* * *

 _"For a moment we closed our eyes, and the time passed. Everything changed. Should we suffer for the lost over the years, or be happy for what they've brought us? We're trying to not see the pain, we hope. Our medicine are our dreams. Although she knew that he would never come back, she didn't want to marry again. Nicole never managed to forget about David and about that terrible day in which she lost him and her children. She never managed to forgive herself for that brief parting. She loved him only as the years pass, she would always love him. She was trying to forget her pain with Anna and Nicholas' help. Andy tried to be a much better father to his children and he really did. Nicole was proud of her father and felt so lucky that she is his daughter. We changed, we learned what mistakes we committed in the past and tried to fix them. We paid our mistakes with our conscience, like Rusty. He still felt guilty for his behavior towards me over the years. He didn't even want to remember his rough behavior towards me years ago. I was trying to encourage him, to gave him hope. I'd forgotten all misunderstandings and bad days outlived with him and now it was his turn. I can't even describe how happy I am when he calls me Mom. We live together 20 years. He is my true son, and that will never change. Thanks to Andy, he received fatherly love and a father in his life. I'm really glad that Rusty also has that chance. Andy considers him as his son and it makes me think that for the first time in my life I made the right decision. Namely, to be with him. Andy had adopted Rusty as his son, and he loved him as his son, even more. The patience was our biggest helper in a race with the time. A patient person always wins, like Andrea. Years ago, she was afraid to admit her feelings for Lieutenant Provenza, but she managed to do it, she didn't give up. Now both are happily married and I hope never to have problems as we had. They're a happy couple, for example, and I am happy seeing their happiness. Lieutenant Provenza's a little tough character but he loves Andrea and he always knows how to show his love for her. Over the years, many things have changed. Lieutenant Provenza retired and he and Andrea decided to live in New York - where we with Andy, failed. We couldn't be happy there and we realized that our happiness is here. We mustn't forget the surprises, good and bad surprises that suddenly were knocking on our door. But we've always loved the beautiful surprises. We worked very hard. Our work was busy, but we managed to achieve what we want, we had a good career. And the time was a witness. Our success, made us even happier. Several years ago, my daughter Anna had to go through a terrible period as I've experienced it before. I was afraid, so I'll lose her forever. I had no hope. She was sick and I was helpless. In this difficult time Andy was once again with her like a real father. He was a true father. But my relationship with him, was terrible. We were on the verge of separation, and we can really split. But we failed. We couldn't do such a step, knowing that our love is stronger than anything else. And then it happened a miracle, something I never expected. Andy was a donor to my daughter. He saved her life and now, thanks to him, Anna is completely healthy. No matter how many years have passed, I'll always be grateful. My son Nicholas is a true gift in our lives. I am glad that he has those chocolate brown eyes, just like his father. Every time I looked into his eyes, I see Andy. He says the same. When Andy looks in Anna's green eyes. We were unable to part, we loved each other as now. When I think about the past and about our enmity, I just smile. All this was in the past. My son Ricky decided to have his own restaurant in LA and live near us. Now he and Rusty are partners. I am glad that my sons get along so well. My daughter Emily, my beauty ... She found her true happiness with Buzz. I never thought that they could be so happy. Now I regret so that was against their relationship, but the little Sharon made me forget about everything. I have a beautiful granddaughter and I am honored, as her name is Sharon. Emily and Buzz gave me this honor, and I'm grateful for that. They now live in Las Vegas. What about Jack? He stopped to interfere in my life and was able to change, although I never believed such a miracle. But despite everything that happened in the past, he saved my life. And if he wasn't, I could be dead. For years I tried to hide the truth from Anna, but she learned. She learned that her biological father is Jack. Andy agreed with me and we allow our daughter to see Jack, but for Anna, Andy would always be a real father. I also retired. Years ago, when I wanted to retire, I had quite a problem with Andy, but this time he accepted well, since he wished to retire too and to devote his days to his children. All we were trying to be happy and to have a happy family. Our only purpose was to be happy. To be able to leave traces in this false world. Everyone had varying degrees of success. And various awards."_

Sharon closed her diary, seeing that Anna enters inside. She smiled softly and kissed her daughter tenderly on the cheek. The little girl smiled, asking, "Mom, Dad and Nicholas are waiting for the picnic. If we leave early, we'll arrive there in time. What are you doing here? You again fill in your diary?" Sharon nodded with a smile and squatted in front of Anna.

"Yes, my dear, I had to write some things. Don't worry, the picnic will be great and I assure you that we'll get there in time." she said softly. Anna nodded, asking, "Mom, can I read what you wrote?" Sharon shook her head, answering, "Sure, but not now. When I go away from this world." Anna suddenly hugged her mother tightly.

"No Mom, don't talk like that. Come on, Dad's waiting for us." she insisted. Sharon bit her lip and sighed. She put her diary in her drawer and together with Anna joined Andy and Nicolas. Sharon immediately kissed her son and looked at Andy with a smile. Andy looked at his watch.

"Well, Mrs. Flynn, you're five minutes late." He teased. Sharon grinned, saying jokingly, "Mr. Flynn, you have to learn to wait for me. Now, let's go." Andy nodded slightly and took the keys. After a few hours, all the Flynn family were ready for a picnic. Nicole was in the restaurant with Ricky and Rusty and didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment between Sharon and her father. Andy felt calm and happy. Finally, his entire family was happy. Sharon took her purse and pulled out a small notebook and a pen. Andy came up to her and looked at her, confused.

"Sharon, don't tell me that you'll write again here." he said, frowning. Sharon kissed him gently on the lips, saying, "Don't worry, this time will be shorter. Go to the children, see them, they have no patience. But I'll join later." Andy nodded and kissed her gently, then walked away. Sharon looked at them with a smile and took a deep breath.

 _"As the years passed, we've come to know the fear of being late. While our lives are shortened, we started thinking about the things that we do not want to miss. We read books that we were not read over the years. We learned many things ... Time is running out ... Our life ends ... Sometimes we want to say at the time, "Stop! Wait, don't spoil our happiness. Then we notice that it heals all our wounds skillfully. And help us to forget about everything ... the difficult days that we experienced, the struggles we waged ... Now when I look back, I smile, everything worked out. Everything between me and Andy is well. We love each other and we realized our mistakes. We'll never repeat what we did in the past. We'll never split and always will be together, whatever happens, under all circumstances. I feel happy, I have a wonderful, happy family. I'm really happy, thank you time. Thank you very much for everything you taught me ..._ _I still remember the day that Andy adopted Anna as his daughter. I never thought that our stubborn, Lieutenant Flynn can fall in love with me. He made a great sacrifice, but he loved Anna more than anything. Anna and Nicholas are all about him in this life. I feel happy. I am grateful that someone like Andy is in my life. When I gave him my wedding ring back, and when he did the same ... I'll never forget those days. They're unforgettable. After that terrible dispute, we never argued again. We managed to forget the past, however difficult it was. All I wanted was to be happy with the man I love and our children. And now, finally, I got what I want. I feel happy. We went through many difficulties and the shadows of the past always followed us, whatever we do. But we managed to forget even that. Andy taught me and I changed. Now I'm calm and happy forever ..."_

Sharon left her small book in her purse and Andy came up to her with a smile. Sharon put her arms around him and kissed him gently. He touched her face gently, saying "Sharon, today I thought about our past. We went through terrible difficulties, but we managed to overcome everything and be happy. I am grateful that again today, we're together and love one another stronger than ever. " Sharon smiled softly.

"Absolutely, Mr Flynn. You were always with me when I needed you. You took Anna's paternity. You're a real father for Anna. I know it will be so forever. You love your children more than anything and you're great dad. I love you... We've overcome everything and we're happy now. Yes, we did a lot of mistakes in the past, but we managed to overcome everything. Now we're happy with our children. " she said quietly, looking at Anna and Nicholas. Andy looked at the kids and smiled, then kissed his wife tenderly on the lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you and how happy I am right here and right now. I love you Sharon." he whispered softly. Sharon chuckled slightly and gently touching his face, she whispered, "I love you too, Andy. I will always love you." He hugged her gently, then kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sharon and Andy had made many mistakes in the past. But time teach them many things, and they managed to overcome all difficulties together. They began to live happily forever along with their children, no more disputes and separation. They began to live happily forever, knowing and having the hope that love always wins ...

 **~~~ THE END ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I want to thank all who read this story! Thanks for your support. Honestly, I never imagined that this story would be so long, but everything has an end. Behold, this is the end of this story. I hope you like it. Sharon and Andy are finally happy with their children and we reached a happy ending! Thanks!**


End file.
